


Asari Nights

by psychotic_cat17, RaeDMagdon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Slavery, D/s, Disney Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Genderqueer Character, Group Sex, Happily Every After, Harem, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Seriously you guys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, loads of cumshots, oh my god this story is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 289,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_cat17/pseuds/psychotic_cat17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sultana Shepard rules the Kingdom of Normandy fairly, and in her spare time, she enjoys her harem of beautiful young slave girls, who service her every whim... until she purchases the innocent Liara, who starts out as a member of her harem, but eventually starts to become much more. However, various enemies also have designs on Shepard and her kingdom, and are willing to do just about anything to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book One: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story began two years ago on the Mass Effect Kink Meme as a collaboration between myself (Rae D. Magdon) and my good friend psychotic-cat17. Since then, it has grown beyond what either of us could have imagined. At almost 300,000 words, it took us countless hours to complete, and has gone to places even we didn't expect.
> 
> Since I love this story so much, I asked psychotic-cat if I could give it a polish and post it on AO3 so everyone who loved the first draft can reread it. Thankfully, she said yes. :D I don't know how long it's going to take me to get through this monster of a project, but I'm looking forward to it.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> \- This story has tons and tons of group sex, and portrays open relationships. Many of the characters have exclusive romantic connections, but they are physical with other people to varying degrees outside of that. Each couple kind of has their own rules. 
> 
> \- There is **NOT** any nonconsensual sex in this story. However, it does portray a romanticized, nonrealistic version of sex slavery (as in, all the slaves are happy, well taken care of, and WANT to be there). Take it for what it is: fantasy material. Obviously this is not an accurate portrayal of what sex slavery is like in the real world.
> 
> \- This story makes very frequent, almost constant use of realistic, magical ejaculating strap-ons. It gets messy. This is what happens when you put two lesbians who like hot butches and cumshots together and have them collaborate on porn. The language is also rather... coarse. As in, come is used as a noun. *blush*
> 
> \- There are elements of BDSM included, especially D/s and degradation/humiliation.
> 
> \- Shepard identifies as genderqueer, and her fluid gender identity and reasons for (almost) always using the cock are explored later in the story as she and Liara become closer. 
> 
> If you still want to read, enjoy! And please leave comments to encourage me to keep going. It's scary staring at 280,000 words of editing.

"What's on the agenda for this afternoon, Shepard? You don't really spend all your time lounging around your throne room drinking second-rate wine these days, do you?"

Sultana Shepard looked over at Aria, slightly envious of the way she and Tevos were curled up together. The Queen of Omega and her bondmate were two of her closest friends, and she was glad they had chosen to leave their own kingdom and visit her in Normandy for a few weeks, but their behavior was starting to grate on her nerves. They were sprawled on a comfortable cushion, and had been murmuring amongst themselves for the better part of an hour, complete with longing looks and sickeningly gentle caresses.

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have minded. She might have even asked to join in. But something about their behavior was bothering her, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what. "If you don't like the wine, you don't have to drink it. Or are you so picky that you only drink bottles straight from Serrice these days?"

Aria rolled her eyes and extended her middle finger in a decidedly human gesture.

"But if you're only complaining because you're bored," Shepard continued, "I've got good news. We should have some entertainment showing up soon. One of the batarian slavers I purchase from says he has good stock right now. I'm always looking for some new blood for my harem."

That got Aria's attention. She sat up, her interest recaptured. "That sounds delicious. It seems Tevos and I decided to visit at the perfect time."

Shepard watched as Tevos's slender hand traveled across Aria's well-muscled back. "Wipe the drool off your chin, sweetheart," she said, sitting up and cuddling closer to Aria's side. Her teasing touch wandered further down, snaking around Aria's waist and cupping the considerable bulge between her legs. "I'm sure Shepard won't mind if you help her test some of the girls. She might even appreciate a second opinion."

The Sultana felt a pang of sympathy. Thanks to Tevos's display, her own pants were beginning to feel constricting, although she wasn't particularly embarrassed about it. Aria only used her cock for special occasions, but she had taken to wearing hers nearly all the time. It was capable of transmitting sensation, and the magic toy was worth every gold piece she had paid the salarians during a long-ago trip to Sur'Kesh.

A loud knock on the large double doors made Shepard break her stare. She turned away from Aria and Tevos, giving a subtle nod to her Captain of the Guard. Ashley Williams had been standing poker-straight at her usual post, but at the silent command, she headed for the entryway. Shepard observed as she opened the doors, trying to determine if her gait was even stiffer than usual. Although she counted Ashley among her closest friends, she would be the first to admit that the Captain was ridiculously uptight.

After a few terse words with Ashley, a batarian in off-white silken robes was allowed to enter and approach her throne. He bowed low, keeping a respectable distance, especially with the threat of Ashley standing slightly behind and to the right. "Revered Sultana," he said in his most groveling voice, a tone that made Shepard cringe with discomfort, "thank you for honoring me with your patronage. If it pleases you, I'll have the slaves brought in for your inspection immediately."

Shepard nodded her head. "Thank you, Balak. I'll give you the usual price for any of the girls I choose."

"And the others?" Balak asked, unable to hide his greed.

Although Shepard detested his lack of subtlety, she knew the slaver's next stop would be Tuchanka. Any slaves who made it that far would undoubtedly be worse off than if she purchased them. "I'll buy out their contracts as well and put them to work in the palace."

"Very well, Your Majesty. I promise you won't be disappointed in the selection." Balak signaled out into the hall, and a line of women entered the room, flanked on both sides by several battle-scarred batarians. Each of them wore a long, flowing skirt with waist-high slits running up the sides, and light chains were threaded through the metal cuffs around their wrists.

"What have I said about the chains, Balak?" Shepard said with a sigh. She didn't like her women bound or restrained when she was first testing them out. Once she had purchased them, it was a different matter, but that was only after they were officially her property and she knew they would enjoy themselves.

"Of course, Sultana," Balak said, signaling for his men to release the captives.

As Shepard left her throne, she caught a glimpse of Tevos placing a kiss at the base of Aria's throat. "Go enjoy yourself, my love. Just remember, we're not bringing anyone back home with us." With a final pat to the thickening bulge between Aria's thighs, Tevos stood up with as elegant a motion as her fine breeding dictated and walked to the side of the room, where a table of delicacies awaited her. She sat in a comfortable chair and crossed her legs, picking daintily at the food around her and settling in to watch the show.

Shepard halted in front of the two lines, inspecting them carefully from a short distance away. There were ten women in all, five in front and five behind. Most of them lowered their heads in deference, although one of the slaves in the back, an asari maiden with a soft, pretty face and freckled cheeks, held her gaze for a moment too long. Shepard's eyes lingered on her for a while before she recaptured her focus. "What do you think, Aria?" she asked, turning to look at her friend. "Any of them strike your fancy?"

Aria stood a few paces back, arms folded over her chest. "Not a bad selection," she admitted. "I'm sure you'll find at least one worth purchasing for your harem."

Satisfied with Aria's answer, Shepard turned back to the slaves. "The ten of you are lucky to be here," she said, letting her eyes run up and down the line. Many of them seemed surprised that she was addressing them directly, but she ignored the startled looks. "I've purchased all of your contracts, and you can consider Normandy your new home. If you wish, you may leave the room now and be assigned to work somewhere in the palace. However, if you choose to stay, you will be given a precious opportunity. If you impress me enough, I might select you for my royal harem. Your only duty will to be serve me when I call on you. Otherwise, you may spend your time any way you please, and you will be given anything you desire."

She paused, waiting for any objections, but none came. A smile spread across her face, and she couldn't help feeling relieved that the shy maiden in the back row hadn't spoken up.

"Good. Consider this your audition." She began her perusal at the left side of the first line, approaching a curvy human female with short auburn hair. As she inspected the slave, Shepard's touch was clinical rather than seductive, testing the give and texture of her flesh. She carefully checked the woman's hair, teeth, and nails before unhooking her skirt with a quick flick of her fingers and letting it fall to the floor. Urging the slave's thighs to part, she slid one hand between her legs, peeling apart her bare lips to reveal pink inner folds.

Satisfied with what she found, she moved on to the next slave in line, a turian this time, and repeated the process. Aside from having much sharper teeth than the human and an exoskeleton instead of warm skin, the process was similar. It took Shepard slightly longer to examine her, since the turian had protective plating between her legs, but she knew from experience exactly where to touch. She made a pleased noise when the turian responded, plates retracting to reveal her soft inner parts. Shepard even slid inside of this one, testing her tightness and curling her fingers slightly before pulling out and moving on.

As she continued working her way through the women, Shepard wasn't always pleased with what she found. She sent the next two human women and a second turian away before moving to the back and stopping in front of an asari with beautiful dark markings dotting her cheeks. Shepard took her time, cupping her hands over the asari's breasts and smirking when she felt the beautiful slave's nipples harden against her palms. "You'll like her, Aria," she said as she ran her hand down the slave's shivering stomach. "She's exactly your type. I'll make sure to give you a turn at some point."

"You're the host," Aria drawled, although she fixed on the asari with clear interest. "You get first pick."

Shepard looked down the line at the last four slaves waiting for her inspection. They were all asari like the one previous. "A little heavy on the asari this time, aren't you, Balak?"

"We are quite aware of your preferences by now, Sultana," Balak said with a slight bow. "If you desire a more even selection next time, that can certainly be arranged."

Of the next three, Shepard dismissed two and accepted one, mostly because she thought Tevos and Aria would enjoy playing with her. Then, she finally focused her attention on the blushing maiden. She exposed this asari like all the others, admiring the tempting flare of her hips. Her taut stomach had just a bit of womanly curve to it, and Shepard was pleased to see that her adorable freckles extended all the way down to her full breasts. While she hadn't been exactly disinterested or completely unaffected as she inspected the other women, this one really made her cock stand at attention. There was an innocent quality about her that Shepard found appealing, and this was the only one who trembled uncontrollably under her hands.

"Spread your legs, little one," she whispered soothingly when the maiden's thighs didn't part for her. Her directions were followed with a little squeak of embarrassment. Shepard found the sound rather endearing, but when she cupped her hand over the pretty slave's azure, she didn't find any wetness. That alone should have been enough to dismiss the frightened-looking asari, but instead, Shepard found herself saying, "I'll try this one as well."

As the rejected slaves were led out of the throne room and the five potential royal harem slaves were situated on the lush pillows covering the floor, Aria approached from behind her. "No offense, Shepard, but what were you thinking with that last one? She's pretty, I'll grant you that, but I could spot her innocence from my palace. I thought you liked your women more experienced?"

"I was craving something different, and this one is definitely different," Shepard said, a little defensively. "Besides, it could be fun to break someone in to my particular tastes."

Aria shook her head, but didn't offer any more unwelcome opinions. "Don't take too long, will you? I'm getting impatient." She stole another look over her shoulder at Tevos, who was watching them with intense interest. "And if I play my cards right, I might be able to have one of these beautiful girls as well as my bondmate in bed with me tonight."

"You know I'm a good hostess," Shepard said. "The second-to-last slave I picked is for you. You're welcome to try her out first and let me know if she's worth my time. I know you'll probably prefer the darker one, but I've got dibs on her. Maybe you can have her for tonight, though, if she performs well enough."

Aria nodded in agreement, accepting hers terms. "I'll make sure to tell you how she handles," she drawled, approaching the other asari that Shepard had chosen. Unlike the first, she had lighter markings on her face, and her skin tone was a bright, royal blue, not unlike Tevos. She was obviously already trained as a slave, because she dropped to her knees on instinct, and did not look intimidated or afraid as Aria stopped in front of her.

Shepard glanced back at Tevos, smirking slightly. "She always enjoys the ones that look like you, doesn't she?"

Tevos shot Shepard a coy look back, verging on seductive. "She enjoys them because they look like me, Shepard." She slid a grape past her tattooed lips, amusement glinting in her eyes. Shepard followed her gaze, snorting in amusement as they both watched Aria ease the thick shaft of her cock through the front of her pants. Obviously, things like taking the time to undress were beneath the Queen of Omega when there was easy sex to be had.

Ignoring her for the moment, Shepard left her own flowing trousers in-tact as well, not bothering to adjust the considerable bulge at the front. That would be the job of whichever slave she selected. Once again, her attention returned to the shy asari she had sampled last, and her shaft twitched with want. However, the poor thing still looked slightly terrified, and Shepard was no monster. She decided to sample a few of the other girls first and show the true object of her interest that no harm would come to her.

Shepard gestured to the auburn-haired human she had chosen first. "Come here." The woman padded over on bare feet. "Kneel," she ordered, pointing at the ground. The woman knelt obediently. For a moment, Shepard considered testing the slave's mouth, but then she caught sight of the turian she had also selected. Now, there was a slave she was truly intrigued by, although not as much as the shy maiden who was still shifting uncomfortably on the sidelines. "You as well," she said, making up her mind.

The turian hurried to obey, but when she reached Shepard and made to drop to her knees, Shepard stopped her. Instead, she reached out, raking her nails along the turian's crest and enjoying the way she trilled. This one had been fairly responsive before, and Shepard decided to test her further. But while she did, she thought she deserved some pleasure as well. "Take out my cock," she ordered the auburn-haired woman kneeling at her feet. "You'll service me with your mouth first."

The woman obeyed immediately, hurrying to open the front of her pants. Shepard let out a low sigh as the slave's warm fist curled around the base of her shaft, providing her with some much-needed pressure. Meanwhile, she turned her attention to the turian, running her hand along the lithe, slender body, pressing between the edges of plates and caressing her waist. She knew from experience where turians liked to be touched.

When her hand drifted lower, she was pleased to find that the slave's protective plating had already retracted, giving her easy access to the soft, wet folds underneath. That was one trouble with turians. The unwilling ones would clamp shut unless you knew how to pry the plates apart, or in her case, how to seduce them into opening up on their own. She curled two of her fingers back inside, enjoying the tight, clinging muscle enveloping them. This slave definitely merited further study.

"Mmm, already prepared for me," Shepard said to the turian, moaning a little when she felt the head of her cock become engulfed in the wet heat of the human's mouth. "I like that." She looked down at the woman attending to her and brushed a lock of shining hair away from her face. The gesture earned her a muffled moan and a few feather-light flicks over her sensitive head. "And you're certainly no stranger to servicing a cock either."

Shepard couldn't help but look over at where the shy asari was standing as close to the edge of the room as possible. She was looking down at the ground, trying not to pay attention to what was going on around her. Shepard was disappointed, but she couldn't deny the pull in her cock that came just from looking at the beautiful maiden. She needed to fuck before she embarrassed herself. "Enough," Shepard said to the human, who seemed reluctant to pull back. "And you." She aimed her eyes at the turian once more. "Lie down."

The human slave quickly got out of the way as the turian stretched out on the nearest cushion and spread her legs without being asked. Shepard shed her pants, tossing them thoughtlessly aside as she dropped to her knees. She settled herself between the slave's thighs, fitting the head of her cock to the turian's opening. With a slight push forward, Shepard tested her entrance, smiling in approval when the tip met a tide of wetness. She slid all the way inside with one smooth push, pleased when the turian's legs lifted to cradle her hips. "I see you've done this before," she said as the slave began squeezing around her, urging her to thrust.

"I have," the turian trilled. The next thrust left her gasping, and a look of surprised pleasure crossed her face. "But I rarely enjoy it so much."

Shepard picked up a slow rhythm with her hips, testing a few different tempos before she settled on the one she wanted. She was pleased that this slave seemed willing to engage her in conversation, and had almost made the decision to choose her already. "If you don't usually enjoy it, why did you stay?"

"Because I wanted to," the turian said. The flange in her voice wavered, and Shepard felt a swell of pride. Her desires were paramount when she took one of her slaves, but that didn't mean she was indifferent to their pleasure. She knew that the more they enjoyed themselves, the more willing they would be to service her. "I've heard the rumors about you, Sultana. People know how well you treat your slaves, especially the members of your harem."

"Pretty words." Shepard sped up, listening to the soft sounds coming from the slave beneath her. "But your body is what I'm interested in right now. I will give you a hint, though. I prefer women who aren't afraid to take their own pleasure while I'm fucking them."

A thoughtful look crossed the turian's face as she considered her options. The slave had already impressed her by speaking up freely in answer to her questions, and the Sultana appreciated that she didn't seem afraid of sex or pleasure. Once more, she stole a quick glance at the nervous asari at the other end of the room. Despite her apparent reluctance and shyness, something about her made Shepard's cock twitch as she continued plunging in and out. The maiden was so far from her usual type, but she couldn't seem to help herself.

Movement beneath her caused Shepard to return her focus to the two women she was testing, and she looked back in time to see the turian drawing the auburn-haired human into a kiss. It was a little messy with the turian's mandibles and sharp teeth, but the sight was surprisingly erotic. Even more impressed with the turian's bravery, Shepard increased the pace of her thrusts, feeling a familiar strain build in the base of her cock. She reached a hand between their bodies, sliding her fingers along the edges of the turian's plates, drawing inward until she found the slave's clit.

The turian's reaction was immediate. She bucked, clenching down hard and moaning against the other slave's lips. Apparently trying to catch up, or perhaps because she wanted to, the auburn-haired human began running her hands over whatever parts of Shepard's body she could reach, caressing her shoulders and tracing outlines over the straining muscles in her arms as she braced herself on her elbows.

"Enjoying yourself, Shepard?" a familiar voice drawled, and Shepard caught a glimpse of Aria's boots in her field of vision.

"Very much," she panted, plunging deeper into the turian and enjoying the way she cried out, obviously relishing the rough treatment. "This one is milking my cock for all she's worth." The velvety walls around her pulsed in response to her words. "And the other has a very skilled mouth..."

"I just finished getting some amazing head, so I think I'll try her azure next… If you don't mind, of course," she added at the last moment.

Curious what Aria had done with the slave she had been testing, Shepard lifted her head high enough to catch a glimpse. The asari was still kneeling where she had been left, and if the wetness on her face and upper chest was any indication, Aria had enjoyed herself.

"Go ahead," Shepard said, the last word fading off into a groan when the turian squeezed down extra tight around her straining shaft. "I'm a little busy here."

"I can see that," Aria chuckled. She cast a hungry glance over at the other asari with the dark markings, who was still off to the side, but paying rapt attention to everyone in the room.

"Be patient, Aria," Shepard warned, a little breathlessly. "I see where you're looking. You can have her after I've taken a turn. Besides, you still haven't finished with the first slave I gave you."

"Listen to Shepard, dear heart," Tevos added lightly, carefully choosing another piece of fruit and slipping it seductively between her lips. "Play with the toy she was gracious enough to let you borrow before you go stealing one of hers."

Instead of being offended, Aria's eyes flashed at Tevos's encouragement. She returned her attention to the slave before her, urging the asari to her feet and taking her lips in a deep, fierce kiss.

As entertaining as it was to watch Tevos and Aria's dynamic, Shepard could feel ripples pulsing along the length of her cock. She focused back on the slave beneath her. "You're going to make me come," she growled, pumping her hips harder and moving her fingers more purposefully over the turian's clit. "You have my permission to release first. In fact, I'd prefer it."

The turian seemed to melt with relief at her words. Her strong inner muscles clamped down, and she cried out, bucking her hips upward as she came in fluttering pulses. "Good girl," Shepard praised as she continued manipulating the slave's clit, enjoying the sensations travelling the length of her shaft. But as good as it felt to have a willing woman come around her, she didn't make a habit of filling her slaves.

As soon as the turian's tight muscles released her, she sat back onto her heels between the slave's splayed legs. A few short strokes of her fist, and she crested. A powerful stream of thick, clear come shot from the end of her cock, splashing across the turian's stomach. She emptied herself in spurts, groaning at the blissful release of pressure, but she didn't bother watching. Instead, her gaze darted across the room to the innocent maiden who had so captivated her. The asari was still staring at her with wide blue eyes, and a purple blush tinged her cheeks.

Once she had emptied herself, Shepard looked back down to study the turian she had finished testing. The slave surprised her by sliding her claws through the fluid on her abdomen, coating the digits before slipping them into her mouth. The display made Shepard smile, and she leaned over to whisper near the turian's crest. "Congratulations. I think I'll be keeping you."

Pushing back onto her heels once again, Shepard surveyed the room. The shy maiden that she wanted so much was still as far from everyone else as possible. The asari with the dark markings was sitting on a cushion not far away, her attentions split between watching the show Shepard was putting on and the one that Aria had going on her other side. Shepard took a minute to appreciate Aria's form, obviously lithe and strong even through the clothes she still wore, as her friend fucked the final asari from behind. Tevos was watching her bondmate's every move with a deceptively distant expression.

Seeing that the turian was looking up at her, properly awaiting her next command, Shepard decided to put that obedience to good use. "Go to the slave over there and get her ready for me," Shepard said, pointing to the asari with the dark markings. She left her instructions at that, wanting to see exactly what the turian would do, and watched the slave shift across the luxurious cushions.

"Hands and knees in front of me," Shepard said to the human who was still kneeling demurely next to her, snapping her fingers and pointing to the spot. The human complied with her order, but didn't seem quite as eager as the turian had been. Shepard absently wondered if everyone was going to be found lacking after the first slave's obvious enthusiasm and enjoyment of pleasure. Still, she set the auburn-haired human up how she wanted her, making sure she had an excellent view of what the turian was doing to the darker asari, and tested out the slave's entrance. She was passably wet, and Shepard's cock was still slick, so she lined up the head and pushed forward.

As she began thrusting in and out of the auburn-haired human, who was doing a fairly good job at rocking back, her eyes fell on the last asari once more. The sweet-looking maiden seemed shocked by what she was witnessing, torn between fear and fascination. That, Shepard decided, was a fair enough starting point. She was confident that once she got a little more time with the shy slave, she could coax her into opening up. Shepard resolved to save her for last and test her out alone, without any distractions.

Suddenly, the maiden seemed to notice that Shepard was looking at her. Her body grew tense, and she froze, seeming unsure what to do now that she was being watched. The more closely Shepard observed the her, the more she began to wonder if the asari was completely unbroken. Unlike the other slaves in the group, she seemed overwhelmed. Balak had probably made a mistake, but Shepard hoped it would turn out to her benefit.

Not wanting to startle the maiden or put her on edge before she had even gotten a chance to sample her, Shepard turned her attention to the turian she had decided to add to her harem. She was currently heavily involved with the beautiful, dark-patterned asari, making use of her long, agile tongue between the slave's legs. Shepard noticed that Aria was also watching them intently, obviously making plans for later that evening.

Shepard decided that since she was observing everyone else in the room instead of focusing on what she was doing, the woman below her wasn't capturing her interest. Still, she was sure that she could find another use for her in the palace. Swiftly, the Sultana reached a hand between the auburn-haired slave's legs and began manipulating her clit. She wasn't prepared to come herself, not yet, but pleasing the slave would be easy enough. Then, she would hurry to break in the second-to-last asari Aria could have a chance to test her, and she could move on to the woman who had truly captivated her.

The human slave cried out and bucked beneath her, inner muscles clenching down deliciously around the shaft of her cock. Shepard enjoyed the contractions, but attention kept sliding back to the shy maiden. Fortunately, she was starting to look a little less terrified. _'That's right,'_ Shepard thought as their eyes locked. _'I only bring pleasure to my slaves. I'm not going to hurt you.'_

Once she sensed that the woman beneath her was spent, she pulled out, wiping the tip of her cock on the human's quivering thigh. Then, she looked at Aria just in time to watch her pull out and come across her slave's arched back. Shepard wasn't particularly interested in that asari, and had only selected her because she knew that Aria would want to try her. However, she knew that Aria's true interest lay in the other slave she had selected, and so Shepard resolved to be quick with her.

Shepard walked over to where the turian was busy using her mouth, and doing a damn good job of it if the asari's loud moans were anything to go by. She put her hand on the back of her first harem pick's head, and the slave immediately pulled back from what she was doing, licking the last remnants of the asari's juices that clung to her mouth. ' _I definitely made a good choice with her,'_ Shepard thought, admiring how the turian relished the delicate flavor.

"You're going to ride me," Shepard said, focusing her attention on the asari. She reclined on the soft cushions, but kept her upper body supported on her elbows, eager to enjoy the view. While she usually preferred to be the one in control, this position had its advantages, and she felt as though she deserved a little break after fucking the turian and the auburn haired human in quick succession. She also wanted to be well rested before she tested out the shy asari across the room.

Aria wasn't particularly interested in Shepard's show, but she couldn't miss the heated look her friend shot over at the final, untouched asari. She smirked at the obvious intrigue between the two, and looked forward to watching how it would unfold. She had always thought Shepard preferred the experienced ones, but she had never seen her friend so taken with a slave before.

Feeling her bondmate's gaze on her, Aria looked toward Tevos, catching the mischievous expression on her beautiful face. It was too tempting to resist, and she pushed herself to her feet and walked over, not bothering to tuck her cock back into her pants. She knew Tevos enjoyed looking at it, glistening with another's wetness, and she still had hopes of fucking the asari with the dark facial markings once Shepard was through with her. She stopped in front of Tevos with a smug grin on her face, not surprised when her bondmate fisted a hand in her shirt and pulled her down for a kiss.

"How was she?" Tevos asked, lips brushing against hers with every word. A soft hand wrapped around the base of her cock and tugged, coaxing her to push her hips forward.

"Nice enough. Nothing compared to you, of course. Would you like a taste?" she teased, her meaning obvious when she pushed into Tevos's hand again.

"Tempting, my dear," Tevos said, releasing her shaft with one final pump of her fist. "But I'll let you play and keep my favors until later. You're always so much better to me when you think you have something to make up for. Besides, you know I like watching." Tevos leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips once more, a quick touch that was soon over. "Why don't you sit down and watch Shepard break her in? Then you can have her and tell me if I'll be enjoying myself tonight."

"You'll always enjoy yourself as long as I'm there," Aria said smugly, sitting down in the chair next to Tevos. She nuzzled into her bondmate's neck, nipping at her pulse point. "And you're an excellent teacher if she needs a little… direction."

Shepard was too busy enjoying the pleasures of her new slave girl to worry much about what Aria and Tevos were doing beside the food table. Although she hadn't been quite as captivated by this asari as she had by the turian and the shy maiden at the end of the line, she was enjoying herself more than she expected. The slave obviously knew how to ride a cock, and she was proving it with every downward thrust of her hips. She had taken all of Shepard's length almost immediately, groaning at the fullness, but she was still deliciously tight.

"You're going to enjoy this one," Shepard called out, raising her voice just enough so that Aria could hear her as the asari rose and fell over her lap, occasionally pausing to kiss and caress the turian beside her.

Aria paused her whispered conversation with Tevos, casting a hungry look at the scene before her. "When is it going to be my turn?" she asked impatiently, still leaning back comfortably in her seat. When Tevos's hand returned to the slick shaft of her cock and began a slow, deliberate pumping motion from the strained base to the very tip, the only sign of pleasure she gave was to spread her legs and offer her bondmate more room to maneuver.

"I promised you could have a turn once I'm finished with her," Shepard reminded her, unable to resist gripping the asari's hips and thrusting up into her at her own pace. The asari gasped and fell into her rhythm without being asked, another point in her favor. The muscles pulling at her cock already had Shepard close to a second release, and she didn't fight it, knowing that Aria wanted a turn as soon as she was finished. However, she slowed down slightly when she noticed that Tevos was taking care of Aria's most pressing needs. She had no reason to rush, and Aria had no reason to complain.

Aria probably said something sarcastic in response, but Shepard's gaze drifted once again to the maiden still in the corner of the room. Determined to put on a show and further relax the innocent slave's guard, Shepard began rubbing circles over the asari's clit on every downward push, coaxing out several delicious cries of pleasure. She was pleased when she saw a little more of the fear fade from the beautiful maiden's face. Hopefully, she was starting to realize that submitting only meant pleasure.

"Stop making doe-eyes at the unbroken one and finish up," Aria said, her voice tight enough that Shepard could tell she was close.

Although part of her wanted to chastise her friend, she had also been thinking along the same lines. This asari would make a fairly nice addition to the harem, particularly for the times when Aria and Tevos chose to visit. "Here," she said, offering her hand to the slender turian slave she had already selected. "Come with her." The turian needed no prodding. She stopped kissing the asari and mounted Shepard's fingers, clutching down around them as they curled. Meanwhile, Shepard used her other hand to manipulate the asari's straining ridge, enjoying the way it twitched against her fingers. With one girl riding her hand and the other riding her cock, it wasn't long before she had brought both of them to the edge of pleasure.

She wasn't surprised when both of them released within seconds of each other, full of whimpers and sighs and tight, clutching contractions of their velvety inner walls. After the strongest ripples around her cock had passed, Shepard stopped rubbing the asari's clit long enough to urge her up and off, bringing her hand down to her shaft. She hadn't even gotten a grip and begun pumping before a gush of fluid burst from the swollen head, spilling over the slick, swollen lips of the asari's exposed azure. The next shot went further, splashing up along her abdomen and past the dip in her navel. Shepard groaned, tilting her head back as she came. She was still pulsing, searching for the heat she had lost, but the sharp spurts felt good nevertheless.

Aria was torn between immediately going over to try the asari that Shepard had just covered and staying where she was, enjoying the way Tevos's knowing hand was working her cock. "Tevos," she whispered, refusing to speak loud enough to reveal the waver in her voice. "You're gonna make me come."

"Mmm, I know. You need to be reminded every once in a while that you're mine," Tevos purred, speeding up the motion of her hand. "That I'm the one who makes you come the hardest."

Aria dug her fingers into the cushion beneath her, rocking up into Tevos's slick fist. "I've never forgotten," she choked out, trying desperately not to whine as Tevos held her right on the edge. "I'll never forget."

"I know you won't," Tevos whispered next to her crest, kissing her cheek affectionately. "Come for me, love. I want to feel you." As soon as the words were out of Tevos's mouth, Aria released, spilling across the tops of Tevos's fingers. The knowing strokes of her bondmate's hand felt better than any of the other women she had ever sampled, and she was helpless against the rush of heat that surged along her shaft. She emptied herself with several harsh thrusts, only collapsing when she had completely covered Tevos's hand and a good portion of her own stomach with her wetness.

Tevos gave her some time to recover before bringing her hand to her mouth, sucking it clean with her tattooed lips. "That's much better," she said once she pulled them away. "Now you can go play with that slave you've been eyeing all night."

"In a minute," Aria panted, still trying to catch her breath. "First, I think I want to watch Shepard break in that cute little maiden in the corner. Whatever happens, it's bound to be interesting."


	2. Book One: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** For blowjobs, virginity kink, squirting, (sort of) first times, etc. But all the sex is consensual. ^__^

Every muscle in Liara T'Soni's body tensed as the Sultana rose from her reclined position. This was it. There were no other slaves left to sample. She was grateful that the Sultana had decided to test the others first, but now it was her turn, and fear rushed in full-force. After observing the rest of the girls, she knew exactly what Sultana... Shepard? Was that the name the slavers had used?... expected of her, but she had no confidence in her ability to deliver.. She had no sexual experience to speak of, and had spent most of the last year alone before her abduction. _'Oh, Goddess. I never should have run away from Thessia. They told me it was a mistake, but I didn't listen.'_

For one desperate moment, she considered asking the Sultana to spare her. Despite being a slave owner, the woman did not seem cruel. Although she had joked and laughed with the purple-skinned asari as they worked their way through the other slaves, she had not caused them any injuries. In fact, the girls had seemed to enjoy her attention. Watching them service the Sultana had caused a curious, fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she suspected most of it was nerves.

The butterflies grew worse as the Sultana came to a stop in front of her. Liara knew she should probably avert her gaze, but she couldn't seem to move. Sultana Shepard was tall, taller than most asari, and probably most humans as well. Liara had to tilt her chin up a little to get a good look at her face. A pale white scar slashed through her her eyebrow, and her jaw was almost too broad, but those flaws only seemed to make her more captivating. Freckles dotted her cheeks, and the hair on top of her head was a short, ruffled mess of fiery red. Her entire body was packed with muscle, and if it hadn't been for the gentle smile on her face, she would have looked unmistakably predatory.

"Don't worry, little one," the Sultana said, gazing down at her with soft green eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Liara's stomach did another loop. She wasn't entirely certain that the butterflies were from fear anymore. "Please," she whispered. "I've never…" Her words trailed off as the hot flush on her cheeks crawled all the way down her chest.

The Sultana reached out to cup her burning face, cradling it in the palm of her hand. It was large enough to cover her entire cheek, and Liara could feel the rough calluses against her skin. Sultana Shepard was obviously not the kind of ruler who spent her days lounging on her throne. "It's all right. I could tell you were unbroken from the moment I saw you. Are you an innocent as well?"

Liara shrank in on herself at the question. She was embarrassed that the Sultana had seen through her so easily. Most maidens were sexually experienced at her age, but she had always been an introvert. Even back on Thessia, she had taken every opportunity to avoid awkward social interactions. "Yes," she admitted, unable to hide the waver of uncertainty in her voice.

Shepard's warm hand began charting a path, making passes from the ball of her shoulder all the way up the curve of her throat. Liara's heart hammered against the cage of her ribs, and her legs shook beneath her. The Sultana was barely touching her, but she was already afraid of passing out. "I don't know why Balak included you in my selection," Shepard said, studying her intently. "I don't normally purchase inexperienced slaves. But if it was a mistake, I'm glad he made it. What's your name?"

That question surprised her even more than the first. As far as she had been able to tell, the Sultana had not asked any of the other slaves their names. In fact, no one had asked her that question since her abduction from the abandoned city of Therum several weeks ago. Eventually, she decided that it didn't matter. The Sultana was about to learn much more intimate things than her name anyway. "Liara," she said, biting nervously at her lower lip.

"I want you to relax, Liara." Shepard's hand slid down, moving an inch at a time until it finally cupped her left breast. Liara tried to remain perfectly still, but her body had other ideas. Her nipple drew into a stiff point, pushing insistently into the middle of Shepard's palm. "See?" the Sultana said, smiling with approval. "I promise this will be very pleasurable for us both." She began a gentle kneading motion, and Liara gasped as the rough calluses she had felt before grazed the straining tip of her breast.

Once she grew accustomed to the first touch, the Sultana's other hand began stroking the curve of her side. It wrapped loosely around her hip, urging her closer. Their bodies came together in a perfect fit, and Liara wasn't sure she could have convinced herself to pull away despite her doubts. Shepard bent her head, and Liara couldn't suppress a shiver as hot lips trailed over her throat. While she was distracted, the Sultana's hand moved even lower, finally wandering toward the treasure between her thighs.

Liara seized up at first, letting out a soft whimper of fear, but relaxed when the touch didn't hurt. The Sultana's fingers were careful as they passed over the outer lips of her azure, teasing instead of taking. To her complete embarrassment, she felt herself respond to the coaxing treatment. Her clit began to harden as Shepard's fingertips found the very tip, and a thick pulse of desire shot through her as the sensitive ridge slid out from beneath its hood. "Good girl," Shepard murmured beside her crest, and Liara whimpered as warmth pooled in her abdomen, spreading through the swollen folds of her azure and sliding down her naked thighs. "You're already so much more responsive than before. And so much wetter..." The Sultana's torturous fingers dipped even further, testing the tight ring of muscle at her entrance.

Liara went rigid, holding her breath and closing her eyes. She didn't think that the Sultana would deliberately hurt her, but she was still terrified. No one else had ever been inside her before, and she had only rarely experimented with penetration herself. Most of her attempts at masturbation had been embarrassing failures, and she had been too ashamed of her ignorance about her own body to indulge often.

To her immense relief, Shepard seemed to understand her unspoken fears. The Sultana's fingers moved back to the stiff bud of her clit, and with the added slickness, it felt even more wonderful than before. "You have nothing to be afraid of, pet," Shepard said, switching from circles to soft little tugs. Liara nearly unravelled when the Sultana peeled her hood back even further, holding it out of the way with her second and fourth fingers so the third could flick over her aching tip. "I'll give you plenty of warning before I go inside of you… if I go inside of you."

Liara didn't respond, but she expressed her gratitude without words. She buried her burning face in Shepard's throat, nuzzling into the warm, safe place where her neck met her shoulder. The scent trapped there was dark and clean, with only a slight edge of sweat, and Liara took in a shuddering breath. It wasn't fair that the Sultana smelled so good on top of everything else. She could barely process everything else that was happening to her body already.

After a few light passes through Liara's folds, Shepard began a soft rolling motion over her clit, the strokes made easy now that her fingers were wet. Liara continued to hide her face, breathing softly into her neck, and the tiny cry that Shepard felt against her shoulder was nearly enough to make her come without any stimulation at all. But as much as she wanted to pin the sweet little slave to the ground and replace her fingers with her aching shaft, she knew that her throne room wasn't the place to do it. It would be cruel to take this sweet, innocent maiden in front of all these people when she had no experience. Still, her cock was hard, full, and pounding with the need for some devoted attention.

Following a few moments of consideration, during which she continued toying with the whimpering maiden's clit, she made her decision. "On your knees, little one," she said, stepping back and removing her hand. When a fresh wave of fear crossed Liara's face, Shepard altered her statement. "Don't worry. As delicious as your azure feels, I'm not going to take it right now. But I do want to sample that gorgeous mouth of yours to see if you might be a suitable addition to my harem."

Shepard could see the relief in Liara's eyes as she sank to her knees, and she knew she had made the right decision. Honestly, she was already sure that she would be adding this unbroken slave to her harem even before testing her. With a gentle hand and a little extra attention, Shepard was certain that she could turn her into a wonderful pleasure slave, trained perfectly to her tastes.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of her cock, gripping the thick shaft loosely in her hand and pushing her hips forward in offering. "Go at your own pace. I won't force you to service me, but you need to give me some justification for purchasing you." Honestly, she was curious to see what this shy asari knew about oral sex, but she had a feeling she should be thankful that she had just come on the other asari. Whatever Liara chose to do, it was likely to be torturously slow.

Liara swallowed past the lump in her throat and leaned forward, inspecting the Sultana's cock. She had never seen one before, and despite her nervousness, she had to admit that she was also a little curious. It had a plump head that was strangely appealing, and the shaft was long, almost uniform in width aside from a slight thickening at the base. The other end seemed to disappear somewhere between Shepard's legs, but based on her limited knowledge, it looked exactly like the real thing. There even seemed to be veins running along its length. On first inspection, Liara missed the small slit at the very tip, but it was hard to ignore when she noticed a drop of clear wetness seeping out of it. Her first impulse was to reach out, and when Liara remembered she was supposed to touch, she didn't suppress that desire.

She extended two fingers and gently rubbed them over the shining fluid, finding a pleasant, silky texture. Even more welled up as she played through the slippery heat, and her inner scientist was slightly thrilled with the reaction. It seemed to be proof that she was doing something right. She stroked the shining slit for a few more moments before wrapping her hand around the Sultana's length. She was surprised by the firmness of the flesh, and also by its thickness. She hadn't realized how wide it was until her fist failed to close around the shaft. It pulsed in her palm, throbbing with what felt like a steady heartbeat.

"It's as real as it can get without being permanent," Shepard said as she continued her tentative exploration. "And I can feel everything you're doing."

That statement made the fluttery feeling return all at once. Liara wasn't sure why, but part of her wanted to please the Sultana. She felt drawn to the human in a way she couldn't articulate and was too entranced to examine. The only doubts that remained were that she wouldn't know what to do. Still, she wasn't completely naive. She had watched the auburn-haired human use her mouth on the Sultana earlier. Surely she could do the same. Tentatively, she leaned forward until her lips were a breath away from the head of Shepard's cock. She flicked out her tongue to capture the pearl of fluid that had gathered at the tip, drawing back in alarm when the Sultana released a deep groan.

"No, don't stop," Shepard ordered, running a hand along the back of her head. Coaxing fingers slid through the dips in her crest, urging her to continue, and Liara felt the shaft in her hand throb even harder. "Do that again."

Satisfied that she hadn't done anything wrong, Liara dipped forward, repeating the motion. She could taste Shepard this time, and the salty, slightly heavy flavor was more pleasant than she had expected. She did it again and again, coaxing a little more wetness to spill from the tip of the Sultana's cock each time. When Liara realized that this was in response to what she was doing, a deep ache spread between her thighs, a throbbing emptiness that she had not expected. She had been resigned to servicing Shepard, and even hoped to please her, but she hadn't expected her body to continue responding this way, when the Sultana wasn't even touching her.

Shepard watched in amazement as the slave's soft, velvety purple tongue began lapping at the head of her cock. The length of her shaft pulsed, swelling rapidly as Liara teased her. She thought she had been hard before, but the cautious, inexperienced attentions of this maiden threatened to make her come long before she was ready. Shepard took a deep breath, pushing her pleasure back to give Liara a chance to explore. She wanted to let the asari go at her own pace, although she decided to help by offering some direction. "Suck the head," she rasped, tightening her grip ever so slightly on Liara's crest. "Pull it between your lips while you keep using your tongue."

When Liara obeyed after only a moment of hesitation, Shepard couldn't stifle a long, low sigh of pleasure. She was glad that her new pet, and she was already thinking of Liara that way, seemed to want to please her despite her nervousness. She watched intently as Liara's full lips wrapped around the head of her cock, sealing just beneath it. The first shy pull of her mouth nearly had Shepard shooting her release across the asari's tongue, but she managed to get a grip on her control at the last second. She hadn't come in any of her slaves so far, simply because of personal preference, but she was suddenly debating making an exception to her rule.

Shepard became lost in a daydream for a moment - brief, but vividly intense. Someday soon, perhaps even tonight if her new slave was receptive, she was going to be buried deep in Liara's azure while she came. Without even having sampled her, Shepard already knew she would be wonderfully tight, and it would be challenge to pull out at all, even if it was just to take her with another thrust. Her length rippled, releasing more of her wetness onto Liara's tongue, and she was especially pleased when the maiden let out a muffled moan around her.

"You like the way I taste?" Shepard asked, petting Liara's crest as a reward for her obedience. Another soft whimper vibrated along her cock. "Take me a little deeper, and I'll give you as much as you want. I might even let you swallow instead of pulling out." For a split second, Liara froze with indecision. Then, she continued what she was doing, taking several more inches past her lips. She slipped and pushed too a little far, choking slightly when the head nudged the back of her throat. Shepard took pity on her and offered a solution, taking the slave's small hand in hers and urging it to move. "Try this. Instead of just holding me, stroke me while you work the head with your mouth."

The dual motion was a little awkward at first, but Liara was proud of herself when she got the rhythm down. Her fist still wouldn't fit around the Sultana's girth, and Liara was intimidated by that fact, knowing she would likely have to take the shaft inside of her azure soon. But Shepard's cock did feel very nice in her hand, warm and firm and straining against her palm.

"Little one," Shepard groaned, nails raking across the sensitive folds of her neck. "Do it faster, harder."

Liara immediately followed the instructions, stroking her hand faster and sealing her lips tighter around the swollen head. Her jaw was beginning to hurt, but the reactions she was pulling from the Sultana were worth it. Shepard's cock swelled even further, and a small stream of fluid spurted onto her tongue. She pulled harder, flicking her tongue over the slit in the head of the Sultana's cock in the hopes of more.

"I'm close, little one," Shepard ground out from between clenched teeth. The hand at the back of her head had become much more insistent, but Liara didn't care. She continued pumping the bottom of Shepard's shaft and sucking greedily at the head. "I can come in your mouth, or paint your beautiful breasts with it. You decide, but make it quick. I can't hold back for long."

Liara had noticed the way Shepard always pulled out of the other slaves before she came. Part of her had been fascinated by the way Sultana's release had spilled from her cock in thick jets, but even though she wanted to see it again, this time close enough to study the slight bowing of that muscular body and hear the Sultana's groans of pleasure, she also wanted to be different. She could already taste how delicious Shepard would be, so she knew it wouldn't be unpleasant to take more.

Having made up her mind, Liara increased her efforts. She didn't really know what else she could do to make the Sultana release, but she didn't need to worry about it. In the next instant, Shepard let out a sharp cry, and a thick burst of warmth shot into her mouth. Liara was startled at first, but after a moment, reflex took over. She tightened her lips around the throbbing shaft, keeping only the thick head in her mouth, but made up for it by stroking her hand along the rest of the shuddering length. Liara quickly learned that as she squeezed from the base to the tip, more fluid flooded into her mouth, so she continued the motion until only a trickle was left.

Shepard groaned as Liara pulled more and more of her release from the strained, heavy shaft of her cock with her hand. She had known she was going to come hard, that had been obvious ever since she first laid eyes on the shy maiden, but she hadn't expected such an inexperienced slave to service her so well. Each time Shepard thought she had to be close to finishing, the asari would stroke her length again, run her silky little tongue along the slit, and force another stream to spurt from her twitching tip.

Finally, her body had nothing more to give. She loosened her grip on the back of Liara's head, giving wordless permission for her to stop. However, the maiden continued to service her, working the softening shaft of her cock so well that it started to swell again in a matter of seconds. Shepard was delighted by her enthusiasm, but she also wanted the chance to explore her new pet a little more thoroughly. Although she had promised not to fuck her - not here, and not like this - there were plenty of other things Shepard wanted to try that would hopefully be less intimidating.

"That's enough," she said, using her grip on Liara's crest to hold her still as she pulled her cock from between the asari's lips. At first, Liara looked concerned, obviously thinking she had done something wrong. Shepard was glad that the pretty slave seemed to want her approval, but disappointed that she seemed to expect some kind of punishment. "You did an excellent job," she added, hoping to ease the maiden's worries. "I haven't come that hard in a long time. That sweet little mouth of yours certainly did the trick." The words made Liara smile, and Shepard's heart melted. It seemed that her newest slave responded very well to praise.

"I've decided that I want to train you myself," Shepard told her. "I'll be purchasing you for my harem. Your only duties will be to service me, and whoever else I might decide to share you with." That made Liara's pleased expression falter a little, and Shepard hastened to reassure her. "That won't be for a while yet, little one. I need some time to break you in first. But in the future, if I order you to pleasure someone you have concerns about, you can tell me. I'll take your opinion into consideration."

That seemed to make Liara feel a little better, but a worry line still creased her brow, and so Shepard decided to reassure her with more pleasure. "But first, I want to test you a little further." She looked down at Liara, studying her as she considered her options. She desperately wanted to fuck her, but settled for something a little less intimidating. "Lie back, pet. I won't make you take my cock until later, but I still want to explore your body." Sufficiently reassured, Liara obeyed her orders, lying back on one of the luxurious pillows. After a moment of hesitation, she spread her legs as well, revealing the dark purple folds of her azure.

Shepard suppressed a groan as her eyes were immediately drawn to the slick flesh between her new pet's thighs. Liara was definitely wetter than when Shepard had tested her out earlier, and she was pleased that the shy asari seemed to get pleasure out of servicing her. It would make her training much easier. She settled between the maiden's knees, wishing she hadn't discarded her pants so she could tuck her cock back inside. She was determined not to sample too many of Liara's inviting charms right here in front of everyone, but it would have been easier if her cock wasn't bobbing between her legs with nothing to contain it.

Slowly, Shepard held herself over top of Liara, caging her little slave between her arms, but making sure their bodies didn't touch. The last thing Shepard wanted was for her cock to accidentally brush against Liara and make her pet curl in on herself again. The Sultana was pleased that Liara seemed to be trying hard to relax, even though she could see how tense the asari's body was. Those wide blue eyes were still locked on her. Shepard had the unusual urge to kiss away Liara's fears, but that was absolutely out of the question with so many witnesses in the room. She partially assuaged her need and lowered her head to kiss and nibble the asari's jaw, growling softly when Liara exposed her neck in a nonverbal cue for her to go lower.

Shepard wasn't known for her patience, which was one of the reasons she chose slaves who were already experienced, but she went slowly with this one. Still, she couldn't resist nipping at the asari's smooth shoulder, extracting a small gasp of pleasure as her teeth caught hold. She was rapidly growing addicted to the soft noises Liara made, and she was eager to discover more. She earned a whole string of high-pitched sighs as she kissed her way down Liara's chest. wrapping her lips around a hard, pebbled nipple. She could feel Liara shivering beneath her, and gently bit down on the erect flesh, giving it a little tug.

At the strangled sob that action produced, Shepard looked back up to see Liara's face pressed against the pillow, the luxurious material caught in her mouth as she tried to suppress her sounds of pleasure. With another teasing nip to Liara's taut nipple, Shepard lifted her head and reached up to turn Liara's face toward her. "I like to hear your pleasure, little one," she said softly. "Don't deny me that." She continued looking up at Liara as she drew the plump nipple back into her mouth, and smiled when Liara's uninhibited moan reached her ears.

As Shepard switched her attentions to Liara's other breast, her hand traveled down the beautiful blue body beneath her, gently caressing the soft skin of Liara's rib cage and trembling abdomen before moving down to the asari's thighs. Shepard shifted her weight a little so she would be able to access the wet flesh between Liara's legs, but didn't head directly for her goal. Instead, she acquainted Liara with her touch on the outside of her legs, occasionally moving around to her inner thigh, but never high enough to reach her azure.

Soon, Shepard had her new slave trembling and whimpering under her hands and lips. Liara's fear seemed to fade in the wake of her pleasure, and she made increasingly loud noises of approval each time Shepard's lips pulled at the tip of her breast. As the Sultana's fingertips drew closer to the juncture between her thighs, Liara's hips began pushing forward ever so slightly of their own accord, actively seeking her touch. When the maiden noticed what she was doing, she forced herself to stop and hold perfectly still, biting her lip in embarrassment.

"It's all right," Shepard murmured, releasing her nipple and blowing a cool stream of air over the straining bud. She suspected that Liara's clit was just as hard for her, and she felt the sudden urge to check. "Your pleasure pleases me, and you deserve a reward after sucking my cock so well." Liara's body relaxed beneath hers again, although it was consumed by another round of shivers. Shepard decided it was approval enough for her to continue. She finally let her hand slide gently between Liara's legs, simply cupping her at first.

The new pressure between her legs made Liara groan, and she was almost tempted to push her hips forward again, but she remained frozen, unsure what to do. She had watched the expert ways that the other girls had taken the Sultana's cock inside them, and even though her new owner had promised not to claim her that way this time, she worried that her own performance would be weak in comparison. She had no idea what to do, and so she spread her legs a little further apart, hoping that Shepard would offer her some guidance.

She was not disappointed. Shepard's fingers began stroking over her, coaxing her outer lips apart until the soft inner ones blossomed open. Then, they dipped lower, probing at her entrance. For a moment, Liara couldn't breathe, half terrified and half hoping that the Sultana would push inside of her. But the torturous fingers only gathered some of her wetness before sliding back up, seeking out the straining ridge of her clit. "Goddess," Liara found herself murmuring, barely even realizing that she had spoken. She was too distracted by the human's touch. It threatened to unravel her, and made her want things she had been too embarrassed to even dream of before.

"You like that, don't you?" Shepard asked, scooting further down so that she could get a good look at what she was doing. "You like it when I touch your clit?" Honestly, Liara had no idea what Shepard was doing to her body, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. She was still nervous, but it felt so good that all of her doubts and fears were eclipsed by a strange, hollow ache deep inside of her. "Have you ever touched yourself here before, little one?"

Liara struggled for an answer, finally shaking her head yes and giving up on her words.

"You poor thing," Shepard purred. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it for you this time." She licked her lips as she stared between Liara's legs, pulling her fingers back just enough to watch the asari's clit peek helplessly from beneath its thin hood. The curved tip was already a swollen, angry purple, pleading to be sucked or pinched or flicked. She continued toying with it, enjoying the high pitched cries she got every time she rubbed the tight little bundle.

As much as Shepard's mouth watered to try a taste of her new pet, especially since she knew no one had ever had the honor before her, she had no intention of doing it out here in the open. Perhaps later tonight she would show her little slave the pleasure of receiving oral instead of just giving it, but for now, she would let her fingers work Liara towards orgasm. She was hungry for the noises Liara would make when she released, needing to hear those cries almost as much as she had needed her own climax just a little while ago.

Liara didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding, she was out of breath, and she was trembling uncontrollably, but she didn't want the Sultana to stop. She had heard the cries of pleasure her new Mistress had drawn out of the other slaves, and she wanted that for herself, but she had never felt this way before, and it was difficult for her to process. Tightness was building in her lower abdomen and between her thighs where Shepard was touching her, but the pressure felt strange, and she resisted its release. Liara knew she had pleased the Sultana before when she had serviced her, and now, she didn't want to do anything to embarrass herself or make her Mistress rethink purchasing her.

After a few more minutes of playing with Liara's responsive clit, Shepard realized something wasn't quite right. Liara's formerly exuberant cries were now muted once again, and when she dragged her eyes away from the wet, swollen folds between her pet's legs, she saw that Liara was furiously worrying her lip. "What is it, little one?" she asked, lightening her touch just in case she had become too rough. She had thought Liara was responding nicely, but perhaps she had gotten carried away.

Liara's lip trembled, and she tried valiantly to cut off the tears she felt prickling behind her eyes, but the concern she heard in the Sultana's voice was more than she could handle, and they silently escaped. She didn't know when she had started wanting to please the human – perhaps it was when the Sultana had shown her some kindness – but she did, and she knew that crying was definitely not the way to do it. Liara had never thought much about her lack of sexual experience before, but now, she wished she had at least shown some interest.

Seeing Liara's tears alarmed Shepard, and she immediately pushed herself up the slave's body, resting on her side next to the asari and blocking her from the rest of the occupants in the room. She removed her fingers from Liara's clit, but kept her hand resting lightly on her slave's thigh, rubbing soothing circles across the trembling flesh. "Did I hurt you, little one?"

"No," Liara sobbed, wishing desperately that she could stop the tears. "No. I'm sorry. I- I like how it feels… mostly."

"Mostly?" Shepard inquired. "What do you mean?" She put her hand back over her pet's azure to test Liara's words, and found that the asari didn't shy away from her touch. In fact, Liara pushed up into her hand, encouraging more attention. Shepard was slightly reassured. She slid a finger on either side of Liara's clit and began leisurely milking the firm ridge, making sure to go slow enough that Liara could still answer her questions.

"I... I feel..." Liara stammered, finding it difficult to speak as the Sultana's fingers worked either side of her clit. How did she feel? She felt swollen everywhere, so swollen that it almost hurt when it wasn't feeling so deliciously good. She felt full, even though her new owner's fingers had not gone inside of her yet. She felt a strange burning pressure that seemed to stretch tight across the front of her abdomen. Most of all, she felt like she was shaking to pieces and couldn't stop. "I - I almost feel like I need to, um... It f-feels like if I relax, I'll..." Liara blushed, unable to complete the thought, losing herself in both embarrassment and a moan when Shepard found a stroke over her clit that she liked even better.

A slow smile spread across Shepard's face as she realized what was happening. She had her suspicions about what Liara was trying to articulate, and she decided to test her theory. She stopped rubbing Liara's clit, sliding her fingers downward until two of them were positioned at the asari's tight entrance. It fluttered against the tips, trying to pull them inside, but she saw Liara's eyes widen a little with fear. "I want to try something, little one, but to do it, I need to go inside of you." She paused, waiting for an objection, and when none came, she carefully slid her middle finger past the ring of muscle at Liara's opening. She kept a careful watch on the maiden's face, enjoying the expression of overwhelmed pleasure and wonder that crossed it as she pressed inside for the first time.

Once her first finger was wet enough and deep enough, she began curling it forward with a slow, steady pressure. It didn't take her long to find what she had expected: a swollen, full place against Liara's front wall, almost pushing out in response to her touch. When she prodded it, Liara's hips flew up, rocking against her hand as she trembled violently. "I - I... Oh, Goddess," she murmured, tossing her head to one side and closing her eyes tight. A few final tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to be crying anymore. Instead, her face was flushed with pleasure.

"Do you feel more pressure inside when I do this?" Shepard asked. She curled her finger again, pushing into the same spot and enjoying the way Liara jumped and panted when she hit it. She didn't answer, and so Shepard reworded her question. "Does it feel good when I curl my finger forward against you?"

"Y-yes!" Liara cried out, completely forgetting her embarrassment. Why had she been so afraid to let the Sultana penetrate her before? She suddenly understood where the noises the other slave girls made had been coming from. If just one finger could be so blissful, she couldn't even begin to imagine how the thick shaft of the Sultana's cock would feel pushing inside of her in the same way. The curling motion made her see fuzzy stars swimming in front of her eyes. She gasped, then moaned as she felt another finger stretch her entrance, working its way inside of her.

"And when I do this?" Shepard asked, repeating the gesture with two fingers instead of one.

That made Liara lose her mind. She began rocking into the touch shamelessly, whimpering and mewling. When the flat pad of Shepard's thumb fell into place over the hard ridge of her clit, making circles every time her other fingers prodded that full, aching spot, Liara actually thought she might die. Nothing in the world could possibly feel this good. "P-please, don't," she said, although the last thing she wanted was for the pleasure to stop. "I - I feel like I... I can't... I don't know what's happeni-"

Shepard halted her fingers in response to Liara's 'don't', but she didn't remove them. Instead, she used her other hand to stroke the side of her pretty slave's face, brushing away the wet streaks that had been left there by her previous tears. Forgetting that there might be others watching her, including Aria, she completely broke protocol and took Liara's full, soft mouth in a kiss, only darting her tongue out at the last moment to flick her lower lip. It had its desired effect, and she felt Liara relax a little, although she was still so tight and wet that it was difficult to resist the impulse to take her with harsh thrusts of her hand. Shepard loved the little ripples that ran along her inner walls, and knew that they were going to herald an incredible orgasm.

"Trust me," she said, resuming the motion of her hand, but at a slightly slower pace to give Liara time to adjust. "Will you?" Slowly, carefully, Liara nodded, still gasping for breath. "Good. I'm going to keep touching you like this. All you have to do is relax. And if you feel the need to push out around my fingers, do it."

Shepard hoped Liara understood her, because her little pet was mewling non-stop and didn't seem inclined to answer. But even as she continued to thrust, causing her pet to buck uncontrollably into her hand, she could still sense Liara holding back. Now that Shepard knew the reason for her slave's hesitance, she also knew that she could pull Liara's release from her, with or without her cooperation. She positioned herself back overtop of Liara, getting a better angle for her fingers to pound against the full front wall of her azure. It had the added benefit of giving her an excellent view of the pretty slave's face. "That's it, little one. Relax and push out," Shepard said, feeling the tendons in her hand and wrist start to burn as Liara continued to fight against the pressure. "I know you need to. You're so full already. Let go and give it to me."

Finally, she was rewarded for her efforts. Liara cried out and squeezed impossibly tight around her, bearing down and forcing out several hard jets of fluid. Shepard beamed with pride as her slave's come rushed out around her fingers, flooding over her hand and shooting well past her elbow. The powerful streams stained the cushion beneath them, but she didn't care. She could feel the heavy, strained place inside of Liara pulsing with release, and the sweet sounds spilling from the maiden's lips were almost enough to make her cock pulse with sympathy.

"That's it, little one," Shepard praised, not letting up on hard thrusts that she continued to aim at her pet's swollen front wall. "I won't stop until you're empty, until you've given it all to me." She groaned at the next burst of wetness, feeling her cock twitch with need once again as Liara drenched her hand, even shooting far enough to soak the bottom of her shirt.

Liara cried out as the first hot splashes ran over her azure, torn between ecstasy and embarrassment. She was horrified by the unstoppable river pouring from her even as Shepard praised her for it, but she was past the point of stopping. All she could do was surrender as the magical fingers inside her kept battering that special spot, forcing out gush after gush of fluid from her clenching azure. Before she could think better of it, Liara flung her arms around Shepard's neck, needing something to hold onto. It felt as though the Sultana had torn something open inside her, but the release of pressure was blissful.

Shepard only stopped when Liara's sobs of pleasure turned into weak moans and she could feel how hard her pet's body was trembling. She didn't immediately pull out, deciding that she liked being buried in the warmth of her slave's pussy, especially while Liara's inner muscles were still rippling weakly around her fingers. She even managed to forget that they weren't alone until Aria's voice floated over to her from several yards away. "Looks like you found yourself a squirter, Shepard. Very impressive. They definitely have their benefits."

Shepard found Aria's words amusing until she felt Liara nuzzle in the safety of her shoulder. The maiden was probably embarrassed about what she had just done, and Shepard felt a wave of sympathy for her. "Shut it, Aria," she snapped as she let Liara take comfort in her. Lightening her tone, she added, "If you're not nice, I might decide to take away your new toy." She looked pointedly at the asari with the dark markings, who was slumped over on the ground in exhaustion. Obviously, Aria had put her through her paces.

"I'm just saying that I know how sexy it is to have a bondmate with that particular talent," Aria drawled, remaining unimpressed with the threat.

"I've told you before, Aria, don't bring me into your fights with Shepard," Tevos said, a look of mild irritation passing over her face. "If Shepard forbids us from using her harem for the rest of our stay, you're going to have to do without me as well until we go home."

Aria's eyes narrowed as she tried to decide how serious Tevos was. "You're bluffing," she finally said. "No way could you last another week without sex."

"Who said anything about me abstaining?" Tevos asked pointedly.

Aria hopped back to her feet and hurried over to Tevos. "Aw, come on, you know I didn't mean it?" she said, her voice as close to whining as it would ever get. Tevos looked away with feigned disinterest, and Aria sat down beside her again, pulling her bondmate into her side. "I'll be really, really good for the rest of the night." The promise didn't have the desired effect, so she tried again. "I'll let you pick the first position with Shepard's new slave tonight." That still didn't work, so Aria nuzzled against Tevos's crest and pulled out her trump card. "I'll invite Shepard to join us after we've worn her out."

That finally got a response from Tevos. She smiled, although when she spoke again, her tone still had an affected air of boredom. "That would be acceptable... If she isn't too busy with her new slave." Tevos cast a glance past Aria and observed Shepard, who was still cuddling her gasping, exhausted slave in her arms as they lay sprawled out on the cushions. "I have a feeling Shepard is going to be occupied with this one for a long time," she added, keeping her voice softer so that only Aria could hear.

Fortunately, Shepard was far too lost in Liara to pay attention. She began stroking slow circles over the soft, subtle curve of Liara's abdomen with her hand, trying to soothe her. Her fingers remained inside the maiden's tight azure, but they were still, no longer curling forward as she enjoyed the weak, fluttering aftershocks that occasionally clutched at them. "That's it," she murmured beside Liara's crest, occasionally grazing the asari's smooth cheek with her lips. "I'm definitely keeping you for myself. I want to make you do that over and over again."

Liara felt her body respond at the words, but she knew she was too exhausted to experience another release like that. She still wasn't entirely clear on what had happened to her. Her rare experiences with masturbation had been cut short before anything like this resulted. She had felt a similar, growing pressure in her during those few failed sessions, and had been too afraid to continue. "I - what happened to me?" she asked, embarrassed that she was seeking answers from her new owner, but also realizing that Shepard had been very kind to her. She hoped the Sultana wouldn't laugh.

"You came," Shepard explained, giving her a reassuring smile. "Really hard. When I was curling my fingers forward and rubbing against that spot I found inside you, it was to make you come that way."

"So, you did it on purpose?" Shepard nodded, but Liara was still embarrassed by what had just happened. "But I... there was so much, and I covered your hand, and - and I'm sorry, and I think I ruined the cushion," she stammered, a blush crawling across her cheeks.

"That's normal, I promise," Shepard said. "In fact..." She cast a swift glance over at Tevos, who was watching her along with Aria from their seats. "Do you see that asari over there? The one with the white markings?"

Liara managed to turn her head and look. Honestly, she had been so terrified of what was about to happen, and then so distracted with pleasure as Shepard touched her, that she hadn't even noticed the other asari's presence. She was slender and regal looking, with a gorgeous pattern of white facial markings, and Liara knew without being told that she had to be a noble of some kind at the very least. The forceful asari with the unique purple skin that she had been observing earlier was seated next to her, and by their body language alone, Liara could tell that they were a mated pair.

"Well," Shepard continued, "she comes the same way you just did almost every time." Gently, she withdrew her fingers and brought them to her lips. She folded them into her mouth, cleaning her new pet's wetness from them and groaning at the flavor. She hadn't been able to resist sampling her little slave, and she was thrilled to find out that she tasted as delicious as she looked. Salty, but not too much, with a hint of thick, honeyed sweetness. Eventually, she pulled her fingers free and went back to cuddling the shy maiden.

Liara felt better after Shepard's explanation, and she finally allowed herself to relax. Unfortunately, the puddle of wetness underneath her had not completely soaked into the cushion yet, and it was making her cold. She instinctively pulled Shepard closer, both for warmth and comfort, and was pleased when the Sultana did not try and stop her. "You made me very happy when you came for me, little one," Shepard said. "And I'm going to make you do it again later tonight when I have Sha'ira bring you to my chambers."

Although she did not know who Sha'ira was, the thought of being brought to Shepard's chambers for more of what she had just experienced made Liara's heart pound faster. She was also strangely proud of the fact that despite her embarrassment and inexperience, the Sultana wanted her. She had no idea why she cared so much, but something about Shepard had captivated her, and since she was now the Sultana's property, she had plenty of time to figure out what.


	3. Book One: Chapter 3

Shepard held Liara until she felt the little slave stop trembling. Then, as gently as possible, she extracted herself from her pet's clinging embrace, knowing that if she continued to hold her, she would want to claim her completely. She could already feel the fullness in her cock just from watching her pet come, and holding Liara afterwards hadn't dampened her arousal. "I'll have Sha'ira show you to your new home, little one, and she'll help you get ready for me tonight."

She helped Liara stand on slightly unsteady legs, and by the time the maiden was strong enough to balance without support, a provocatively dressed asari had entered the throne room. She was wearing a dress that was dangerously close to exposing her modesty, with slits running up to the waist that exposed her trim legs with every step she took. The top of the dress consisted of two gauzy pieces of fabric crossing over her chest, but they were see-through enough to hint at the lush breasts and pert nipples beneath.

"Sha'ira." Shepard acknowledged the asari with a slight nod of her head. She had the utmost respect for the woman who kept her harem in order and discreetly – or at times indiscreetly – entertained her guests when it was necessary. "I've got three more for you to take under your wing." With a final reassuring stroke of her hand down Liara's naked back, she stepped away from Liara, ignoring the slightly bereft feeling that settled over her when they weren't touching anymore. "The turian, the asari on the floor over there, and this one. Get the asari with the dark markings ready first, and send her to Aria and Tevos's chamber." Shepard glanced behind her at Liara, seeing the uncomfortable way the maiden stood as she waited for further instructions. "Then, have this one prepared for me. I'll want her waiting in my chambers later tonight."

"As you wish, Sultana," Sha'ira said with a bow of her head. She looked up as she felt a pair of burning eyes on her, but when she surveyed the room, the only person looking at her was the new turian slave, who seemed nothing more than curious. Sha'ira shivered pleasantly as her eyes passed over Captain Williams, wishing she had been the one to set her blood on fire, but the Captain of the Guard never paid her any attention, no matter how provocative her display.

Satisfied that her orders would be obeyed, Shepard headed over to Aria and Tevos. She was slightly reluctant to leave the maiden alone after what was probably her first orgasm, but knew that it would seem strange to everyone else watching if she doted on a brand new slave too much. She only allowed herself to glance back for a brief moment as Sha'ira led Liara and the other newly-dressed slaves from the room, occasionally casting seductive looks over at Ashley.

Shepard smiled and shook her head, having seen the same scene play out many times before. Sha'ira had been subtly trying to coax Ashley Williams into her bed for as long as she could remember, but her faithful friend never seemed to notice. Or, if she did notice, she did a very good job of playing dumb. Although she had her pick of girls from Shepard's harem whenever she liked, Ashley only rarely indulged, preferring to keep to herself except for when Shepard grew tired of her tortured abstinence and practically ordered her to share a girl from her harem until she had exhausted herself.

"Think those two will ever resolve their tension?" Aria asked as Shepard took the seat next to her.

Shepard shrugged. "Who knows? It's not really my business. I will say that if Sha'ira doesn't make Ashley an explicit offer, she's not going to get a response."

"And what about my offer, Shepard?" Tevos asked, leaning over Aria's lap. "Will you be joining us in our chambers tonight?"

Although Shepard certainly wasn't opposed, she was slightly surprised. She had thought that the slave girl Aria seemed so enchanted with would be more than enough to occupy them, at least for the night. "If you'd like," she said casually, "although I can't stay for more than an hour or two. I want to finish breaking in my new slave." She did not have to clarify which slave she meant. Her previous actions had already made it obvious.

"You're quite taken with that one, aren't you?" Aria asked, grinning as she yanked Tevos onto her lap. When her mate let out a startled noise at being handled so roughly, she added, "If you want to flirt with Shepard, you might as well be closer to her."

Tevos blushed, but did not offer a sarcastic reply.

"I suppose I am taken with her," Shepard said, although she would admit to no more. "She's definitely different than the others."

Aria snorted. "That's an understatement. I thought she was going to start crying or try to escape at first. Unwilling slaves are never any fun."

"Can you blame her, Aria?" Tevos asked, her voice full of sympathy. "She was completely unbroken and untrained. Anyone would be terrified in that situation." She offered Shepard a smile. "I'm glad you treated her gently. She seemed to respond beautifully to your touch after you gave her a little reassurance."

Shepard couldn't help letting out a small groan, spreading her legs to give herself more room. Although her new slave's mouth had satisfied her, the orgasm she had given Liara afterwards had left her uncomfortably aroused again. Perhaps visiting Aria and Tevos later that night would be a good idea after all. Tevos was experienced enough and voracious enough to take whatever she could give, and she didn't want to go to her new pet with a lot pent-up sexual energy. An inexperienced slave like Liara would need gentleness and patience, two things she would swiftly run out of if her resolve was tested and her needs weren't satisfied first.

Tevos looked hungrily down at Shepard's lap, eyeing the cock that had just stiffened. She didn't care that Shepard's sexual response had been at the mention of her new slave, not as long as she got to reap the benefits. She had always been slightly fascinated with this human who never seemed to be without her cock. Even Aria, who loved the control and power of wearing one, only indulged occasionally, but Tevos had gotten the impression that Shepard never wavered on the subject. Honestly, she didn't have any complaints.

"Shepard, maybe you should grab some pants before my bondmate decides to grab you," Aria said good-naturedly, seeing exactly where her was looking. "And if you're hungry, babe, I've got something that can satisfy you right here." She held Tevos's hips and pushed up, her shaft still hard even after using two of Shepard's new slaves.

Tevos slung an arm around Aria's neck and lightly kissed her lips, enjoying the feel of her bondmate's tense body beneath hers. "As much as I enjoy having you all to myself, love, you've had your fun." She stroked her hand between the valley of Aria's breasts, enjoying the contoured muscles through the silky material of her bondmate's shirt. "Now, I get mine. And you promised I'd get Shepard if I allowed you to play."

Shepard wasn't offended, only amused at her friends' antics. Besides, she was too aroused after watching Liara squirt all over her to care. "You're welcome to take care of me now, Tevos," she suggested, resisting the urge to palm her own cock as she felt it swell with need again. "You know I'm always good for more later."

Tevos smiled seductively at Aria as she reached into Shepard's lap and wrapped her hand around the human's cock, giving a teasing squeeze before stroking the thick length. Aria's eyes immediately darkened, and Tevos leaned in to kiss her bondmate again, thrusting her tongue into Aria's mouth in a hungry kiss that would only tease. Then, Tevos slid off Aria's lap and onto her knees in front of Shepard. She took the Sultana's cock into her mouth without hesitation, eyes locked with her bondmate's as she slid the thick head past her lips.

Shepard groaned at Tevos's unexpected enthusiasm. While she had offered, she really hadn't thought Tevos would do anything until she joined the both of them later that night. But she wasn't one to turn down a blowjob, particularly if it was being offered by someone that really knew how to work her cock. Tevos's practiced moves could bring her to the edge in seconds and keep her balancing there for long, drawn out minutes. It was so different from the shy, innocent way Liara had sucked her cock, but they were truly incomparable. "Careful, Tevos," Shepard warned. "You'll get a mouthful of come soon if you keep up it up."

"If you want to discourage her, Shepard, that isn't the way to do it," Aria teased, reaching down to run her hand over Tevos's crest. "She swallows whenever I give her the chance."

Aria was right. Instead of discouraging her, Shepard's warning made Tevos increase her efforts. She didn't even bother wrapping a hand around the thick base of Shepard's cock, dipping her head until nearly the entire length had pushed down the back of her throat. When she pulled back up, she made sure to flick her tongue expertly against the sensitive slit that split the center of the swollen head. She hummed with pleasure as she tasted the preview of Shepard's orgasm, eagerly lapping up the drops that spilled from the open tip.

From her seat next to them, Aria watched with a half-amused, half-envious expression, not attempting to interfere. She knew that Tevos had been very accommodating to her today already, and was prepared to treat her even better later in the evening. The least she could do was allow her mate to enjoy servicing Shepard's cock. And she was definitely enjoying it, if the way she bobbed her head up and down over Shepard's lap was any indication. Shepard was obviously relishing the attention, because she clutched at the cushion beneath her with twitching fingers.

Just as Shepard was about to come, Tevos's warm mouth left her, pulling up along her strained, full shaft. Shepard let out a groan of protest, but resisted the temptation to force Tevos's lips to slide back down over her length. "Don't worry, Shepard," Tevos purred, running her hand along Shepard's cock, enjoying the way it pulsed in her soft grip. "I know how close you are... but wouldn't you rather be buried inside me when you finally come?"

Shepard hadn't been expecting that, and her eyes widened slightly as Tevos rose to her feet, swinging one slender, toned leg over her hip and pushing aside her dress. She wore no undergarments beneath, and she barely wasted any time before fitting the thick head to her entrance, her green eyes fluttering shut as she took the first several inches inside with a fluid push of her hips. "God, yes," Shepard muttered as she looked between their bodies, watching Tevos sink down the rest of the way. "You're always so tight when I fuck you. It makes me want to come right away."

Aria laughed. "You, and everyone else I let her fuck."

Tevos was too busy to add to the conversation. Whimpering at the fullness, she began a slow pumping motion with her hips, making sure to squeeze her inner muscles around Shepard on every downstroke. She could feel the hard shaft throbbing inside of her, so full that it was nearly ready to burst, and she wanted nothing more than to take the Sultana's release while her bondmate watched. Partially to put on a show, and partially because she was so aroused that it was painful, Tevos slid one hand down the flat expanse of her stomach, stopping just short of her clit and flicking over the sensitive ridge with her fingers, keeping the strokes firm and quick.

"I'm not going to last much longer," Shepard said in a slightly strained voice, resting her hands on Tevos's hips and guiding her into an even faster rhythm. "If you want to finish me some other way, do it now."

Tevos shared a quick glance with Aria. Her bondmate's eyes were dark with arousal and just a hint of jealousy, but she received a small nod of permission. Besides, after the fun she had allowed Aria to have, she had more than earned her reward. Instead of sliding off Shepard's shaft and dropping back to her knees, she took the Sultana all the way to the base and stayed there, squeezing down deliberately with her inner muscles.

She had meant to send Shepard over the edge, but ended up coming herself instead. The fullness along her front wall finally burst, and she gasped as several hard jets of warmth pulsed from deep inside her, gushing out around the base of Shepard's cock. They soaked the bottom of the Sultana's already drenched shirt, but she was enjoying herself too much to care. She ground her hips desperately against Shepard's and continued rubbing her clit, pulling pulse after pulse of blessed release from her body.

Feeling Tevos's inner muscles ripple around her was too much for Shepard. She groaned with relief as the tight, fluttering silk of Tevos's azure pulled a flood from her straining shaft. The sound of Tevos's whimpering only made her come harder. It helped that Aria was within touching distance, watching her fill Tevos with every drop she had. "That's right, take it all," Shepard muttered, hips jerking up when those words made Tevos's inner muscles grip down. Experience - and Aria - had taught her exactly which phrases pushed Tevos over the edge. "Your bondmate is watching me fill you. Show her what a little whore you are." She turned her head towards Aria, whose eyes were nearly black with unfulfilled desire. "She loves taking my come. She's milking me dry."

Aria could only watch as Tevos finished and slumped against Shepard's chest, her body trembling as softer contractions continued to ripple through her. She wished that she was the one cradling Tevos against her chest, soothing her bondmate through the aftershocks of a powerful climax, but she wouldn't complain. This was exactly what Tevos had felt while watching her fuck the slaves earlier, the same frustrating mixture of jealousy and intense, proud desire. And she knew she could fuck Tevos to her heart's content whenever she wanted, because Tevos was hers, just as she was Tevos's.

Shepard waited a few moments to get her strength back, rubbing soothing circles over Tevos's back as the asari collapsed against her. When she felt strong enough, she stood with Tevos in her arms, withdrawing as gently as possible before handing the quivering woman back to her bondmate. Aria gladly accepted the bundle and immediately cradled Tevos in her arms, cupping a hand between her bondmate's legs and feeling Shepard's release run over her fingers. She gave Shepard an absent nod when the Sultana excused herself, knowing that their friend was giving them some time alone to recover alone. "Are you all right?" Aria asked as she gently rocked her lover.

"Mmm, wonderful," Tevos said dreamily, the muscles of her azure still fluttering excitedly and occasionally clenching almost painfully when she remembered how Shepard had just filled her. She could feel Aria's hand cupping between her legs and couldn't help but rub it in a little, knowing that her bondmate was still a little jealous even though this was a boundary they had set long ago. "You can feel it, can't you?" Tevos asked. "Her come inside me?"

"Yeah, I feel it. But once we wear out that pretty slave we're borrowing, I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight that you'll forget all about her. I'm going to fill you up with so much that you won't remember what it's like to take hers. I'll make you swallow it, fill your azure with it, but only when you're begging for it will I shoot it in your tight ass."

The slight hitch of Tevos's breath told her that she had chosen the right scenario. "Promises, promises," she whispered, looking forward to whatever her bondmate's wonderful, devious mind could come up with.

* * *

As she was led through the door and out of the throne room, Liara couldn't help gazing at her surroundings. The hallway they entered was opulent and luxurious, with beautiful tapestries hanging on the walls and smooth tile covering the floors. It felt cool against her bare feet, but she had to quicken her stride to keep up with Sha'ira. Despite her seductive, smooth gait, the asari moved very quickly.

The hall turned a corner, passing a window that gave Liara a tempting glimpse of a beautiful garden and fountain before leading deeper into the palace. After a few moments, she noticed that the female turian the Sultana had tested before her was keeping pace beside her. "I'm surprised the Sultana chose so many of us this time," she said softly. If she noticed Liara's shyness at being invited into a conversation, she didn't let on. "I've heard it's nearly impossible to be accepted into the palace brothels, let alone her private harem."

Liara blushed. "I didn't know we were going to be presented at the palace at all. I was only taken by the slavers a few weeks ago." Most of that time had been spent traveling across the kingdom in a slaver's caravan before she had been sold to Balak, although Liara did not say so. She supposed she was fortunate. Many slaves were not treated nearly as well as she had been. The slavers had not allowed her to starve, and none of them had tried to rape her, although Liara was certain that was only because they were more greedy than lustful. Any damage done to her was sure to be taken out of her asking price when she was sold.

"You were lucky to end up here first," the turian said. She smiled, revealing her sharp teeth. "My name is Solana."

"I'm Liara. Why do you say I'm lucky? That's a strange thing to hear from a slave."

"She says you're lucky because the Sultana is known for being kind," said the asari with the dark markings on her face, entering the conversation to explain. "And she seems to have taken a liking to you in particular. I was lucky that her friend was interested in me. Otherwise, I'm not sure I would have been selected at all."

"I hear the palace brothels are nice too," Solana said. "The girls there can keep part of their earnings if they want and eventually buy their freedom."

That information surprised Liara, and a hopeful look crossed her face. "And the girls in the Sultana's harem? Can they also buy their freedom?"

The asari snorted. "Why would anyone want to? The women invited into the Sultana's harem are allowed anything their hearts desire. Their only duties are to serve her and anyone else she chooses. Honestly, many women volunteer themselves even if they aren't slaves."

Liara felt slightly queasy at the thought of being ordered to service someone other than the Sultana. In fact, despite how kind and gentle her new Mistress had been earlier, even the thought of surrendering to her was a little frightening.

"And being asked to pleasure the Sultana isn't exactly a hardship," Solana added. She and the asari exchanged glances, obviously remembering their own experiences with Shepard. Liara found herself slightly jealous of the looks on their faces, and briefly, she wished that Shepard had taken her fully. Part of her craved to know the pleasure that the other girls had experienced.

"It's not often you find an owner who cares about their slave's pleasure," the asari said, "let alone one with friends who feel the same."

Solana laughed briefly. "That's right. You impressed that asari enough to be invited to her chambers, didn't you?" Liara was surprised to hear her companions laughing and joking about their situation. Still, she couldn't help feeling slightly more at ease. If they wanted to be here, surely it couldn't be so horrible. "You'd better get your rest before tonight. I saw how rough she was with you while you were licking me earlier."

Several paces in front of them, Sha'ira stopped, turning around with a seductive swish of her garments. Obviously, she had overheard part of their conversation. "A word of advice to you," she said, eyeing the slave girl up and down. "That was Aria T'Loak, Queen of the Kingdom of Omega. You would do well to serve her to the best of your ability. You'll have to take care of her mate, too. Tevos and Aria often invite the Sultana's harem girls into their bed as thirds unless the Sultana herself wants a turn with them."

Liara didn't know how she felt about that piece of information, but she had no legitimate reason to be upset by it. The Sultana had every right to do whatever she wanted, whether it was with the other women of her harem or with nobles from a neighboring kingdom. She wondered at the attachment she already felt toward the strange human, but shook it off as a result of her first sexual experience. Still, Liara couldn't completely suppress the jealousy she felt when she thought about Shepard with Aria and Tevos. The names were familiar to her, although if she had ever met them in person, it had been many years ago. Everyone who was anyone in Thessia remembered the shock and scandal when Tevos had left the kingdom to become Aria's consort.

"Does the Sultana often join them?" Liara heard herself ask, wishing she could have controlled her mouth better.

Sha'ira looked the young asari up and down, seeing the appeal of the innocent little thing, but still surprised that such attributes had attracted the attentions of the Sultana. She saw the hope in this one's eyes, so unlike the calculating look that some of the harem girls got when they were first purchased. They sometimes thought they could spin their wiles and get the Sultana to marry them, elevating them to a station they could only ever dream about. This one didn't even know enough to want such a life for herself, but Sha'ira was afraid for her anyway. She was obviously infatuated, and Sha'ira decided the best way to nip her delusions in the bud was to tell the truth. "They've never visited without the Sultana joining them at least once."

Not one to gossip, she started walking again, leading her group of new slaves to the harem. As she went, she went through her usual spiel, telling them about the extent of their duties. "All right, ladies, you've all just been purchased by her Majesty, Sultana Shepard. You may address her by either of those acceptable titles, or she will tell you how she wishes to be addressed. In case you couldn't tell from your audition, you are expected to service the Sultana's sexual needs. They are many and frequent, so take that as you wish. There are also times when you will be required to attend parties or dinners that the Sultana hosts, which will end with you servicing some of her Majesty's guests. Sometimes you will be asked to service multiple partners at once; this is not unusual. You do not have to service the guards or any other residents of the palace unless specifically ordered to by the Sultana. They have their own women to choose from, but you are not among them. If one of them demands your services, tell either myself or Captain Williams, and the problem will be dealt with."

Sha'ira took a long breath and mentally went over the rest of the list of what she had to cover with the new slaves. "Trying to escape is forbidden, but honestly, we haven't had any incidents since I began overseeing the Sultana's harem. You will be kept clean, warm, fed, and well taken care of as long as you follow all the rules." They stopped in front of another set of massive wooden doors, this pair open and the doorway covered with streaming gauzy curtains in a multitude of vibrant colors. "And finally, a warning. Traitors are dealt with harshly here, so if you're anything other than what you seem, I suggest you beg forgiveness of the Sultana at the first opportunity and ask to be released from service." She looked into the eyes of each slave as she said the words, but all of them met her gaze.

When she was satisfied that all three of them were just slaves who had been lucky enough to be chosen, a smile spread across Sha'ira's face. "Then welcome to your new home," the madam said, sweeping aside the colorful, multi-layered curtains and leading the way inside. Before they all had time to gape at the luxuriously decorated room, Sha'ira sent the asari with the dark markings towards the baths. "You need to get ready for Aria and Tevos. You two," Sha'ira said, pointing at Liara and Solana, "make yourselves comfortable. I'll be back for you later."

As Sha'ira swept the asari away, Liara found herself standing in the middle of the large, extravagant room with Solana. The size made it feel strangely empty, as if there should have been several more occupants. "Where do you think the rest of the women are?"

"Probably eating lunch." Solana sat down on one of the cushions, looking around at the decorations and gauze that adorned the wall. "I know I'm starving, and it's about midday."

Hesitantly, Liara took a seat beside the turian, deciding that it might be nice to have an ally in this strange place. She was not much for socialization under normal circumstances, but Solana seemed pleasant enough, and had been nothing but polite to her during their brief interactions. Perhaps they could be friends. "How many others do you think there are?"

The turian waited a while before answering, sighing happily as she sank into the squishy body of the cushion she had selected. After a moment, it looked as though it was about to swallow her. "I have no idea. Twenty? Thirty? The Sultana's harem can't be that large, because she is very selective with her choices. I heard she normally never selects more than one slave at a time for her harem... sometimes, none. That's why I was so surprised to hear that she'd taken three of us this time."

"You seem to know a lot about the palace," Liara said, testing her own cushion. She didn't want to be enveloped in it like Solana.

The turian answered her unspoken question. "I should. I've lived in Normandy since she founded it. The slavers took me from Palaven young and brought me here after the war with Earth. I was passed off from one owner to another. Some were all right, and some were terrible." Liara knew she should respond, but couldn't think of anything to say. What could she say to someone who had been a slave for most of their years? She had only been taken a few weeks ago, and obviously had led a charmed life compared to her new friend.

Fortunately, Solana seemed more than happy to continue talking about herself. "When I got old enough, someone took a look at me and decided I'd make a good sex slave. It didn't appeal to me, but I didn't have much of a choice. I suppose I've been luckier than most, though. My last master was so old that he never required my services, and there were always the stable girls to keep me entertained. When the batarians purchased me from my last household and I heard they were taking us to the palace, I knew I had to try and get in the Sultana's harem. I like humans, and she's very handsome."

Liara blushed. On that point, the two of them certainly agreed. The Sultana was very handsome, and the memory of her angular face made Liara twitch in an unfamiliar way. The new, distracting ache between her legs had returned. "She seems kind as well," she said, remembering how patient the Sultana had been with her. "She treated me very gently."

"She could tell you hadn't been trained as a sex slave." Solana gave her a sidelong look. "Honestly, anyone could tell from a thousand yards."

"I - do you think that's a bad thing?" Liara asked nervously. She did not want to be a disappointment to her new owner.

Solana shook her head. "I think it's why you were chosen. The Sultana obviously wants to train you herself. You're lucky. That means you'll probably be getting most of her attention for a while."

Liara blushed, realizing that she was actually looking forward to it. She wondered if all of Shepard's slaves were as eager to serve as she was. "And you… you would look at being chosen to service the Sultana as a good thing?"

"If it were me, I certainly wouldn't willingly trade places with anyone," Solana answered truthfully. "You couldn't have a better teacher. I've heard she's a very considerate Mistress. Not all owners like it when their slaves orgasm, but the Sultana seems to enjoy it, even get off on it."

Liara let the information settle her a little while she built up her courage to ask another question. "How was it, feeling her inside you?" she said in a rush, her eyes only meeting Solana's for a second before darting away. She wasn't sure if she was even asking the question right, but she wanted to have some idea of what to expect when she went to Shepard's chambers.

Solana's mandibles vibrated happily. "Honestly, I've never had more fun being on the receiving end of a cock before. She was deliciously forceful, but showed some finesse when she knew just how to coax my plates open to get at my clit. The Sultana definitely knows what she's doing. And if you're worried about pleasing her, I'm sure she'll let you know exactly what she wants from you."

Their conversation trailed off when Sha'ira walked back into the room without the other slave in tow. "You're next, Liara," she said, waiting patiently for the young maiden to push to her feet. "I'll show you to the dining area when I get back," Sha'ira said to Solana, leaving the turian alone as she led Liara away.

"Good luck," Solana called after them. "You'll do great." Liara threw a tentative smile over her shoulder and hoped that her new friend was right.


	4. Book One: Chapter 4

Shepard smirked as she waited behind the beaded curtains that blocked off Tevos and Aria's bedroom. Although a thick wooden door served as the entrance to their suite, the rest of the rooms did not have them. In fact, most of the palace was designed that way to help circulate air during the hot summer months. The curtains also did nothing to muffle the sounds of pleasure coming from inside the bedroom. Obviously, Aria and Tevos weren't finished playing with the slave she had lent them.

Simply hearing what was happening on the other side of the curtain was enough to make Shepard's cock stiffen inside of her pants, and she adjusted herself quickly before pushing aside the beads. Aria looked up and nodded as she stepped into the bedroom, but Tevos and the slave girl were too occupied by what they were doing to pay her any notice. The slave's lips were wrapped around the thick tip of Aria's cock while Tevos pumped the base with a quick, slender hand. Her other hand was buried between the slavegirl's legs, thrusting inside of her with two fingers.

Shepard leaned against the wall by the door, folding her arms over her chest. She was impressed with both Aria's decadence in allowing two beautiful asari to pleasure her and Tevos's multitasking skills. Briefly, she considered interrupting with a smart comment, but decided to let the threesome enjoy themselves a little longer. It certainly wasn't a hardship to watch. However, she couldn't resist running a hand over the bulge in her pants, letting out a slow stream of air as her shaft grew even harder.

Satisfied that her pleasure wouldn't be interrupted, Aria kept her reclined position on the bed. Her lips fell open as the hand and mouth servicing her sped up, but she didn't seem ready for release yet. "I want both of your mouths," she said, looking at Tevos, then back between her legs where the eager slavegirl's lips slid along the top half of her shaft.

"I won't be able to keep fucking her if I do that," Tevos pointed out. She gave another firm thrust of her hand, making the slave release a high-pitched moan around the thick length filling her mouth.

"She can come on my cock all she wants after you finish me."

Reluctantly, Tevos removed her wet fingers from inside of the slave, lowering her head between Aria's thighs. She caressed the side of the slave's face, urging her to lift up, and took her place, descending on Aria's cock and taking it all the way to the base. After a few moments, she pulled back up, leaving it clear for the slave with the dark markings to do the same. The two of them fell into something like a rhythm, taking turns sliding their lips down the thick shaft. Occasionally, they broke off to share a deep kiss or lap up the thick drops of fluid spilling from the tip.

The next time Tevos swallowed her, Aria put her hand on the back of her bondmate's head, forcing her to stay down much longer than planned. Tevos quickly adjusted to the demanding touch and relaxed her throat, allowing Aria to thrust against her mouth. She hummed with pleasure at Aria's rough treatment, fighting the urge to slip a hand between her legs and take the edge off. She knew it would be another show of disobedience, and Aria would punish her if she was caught, but that wasn't exactly a deterrent. Before she could chance it, Aria tugged at the back of her crest, forcing her back up. She whimpered in displeasure, but Aria deliberately ignored her. Instead, Aria pulled the slavegirl back onto her cock with a gesture that was only slightly more restrained.

Aria grinned at the jealous expression on Tevos's face as the slave's head bobbed in her lap. "Do you really think I'm going to come in your mouth after that little stunt you pulled earlier? No, you'd like it too much. But this one..." She turned her attention back to the slave who was servicing her. "She's been good all night. Never saying no, never questioning who's in control. So she gets a reward."

With a jerk of her hips and a final loud grunt of pleasure, Aria released into the slave's mouth. Heat rushed up along her length, and she dug her nails in as thick jets of fluid spurted from the tip. She let the asari find her own rhythm as she swallowed, and as the slave's hand came up to stroke her pulsing shaft, Aria knew they would have to schedule another night with this one before going home next week. When the most intense pleasure was over and she could keep her eyes open, Aria looked over at Tevos, catching her envious look. "Jealous, pet?" she purred, stroking one of the slave's shoulders in praise.

Tevos grabbed the back of the slavegirl's crest and pulled her away from Aria, immediately stifling her small cry of surprise with a kiss. She thrust her tongue into the slave's mouth and groaned when she tasted the remnants of her lover's release. Not as good as taking it directly from the source, but it was her only option. She could hear Aria laughing, but couldn't bring herself to care.

"Enjoying yourself, Aria?" Shepard asked when their eyes met, smirking at the display in front of her. Tevos had pulled the slave's lower lip between her teeth and was nipping at it as her fingers dipped back between the girl's legs. Apparently, her jealousy didn't prevent her from wanting to give pleasure as well.

"Very much," Aria purred. "I think my bondmate still needs to be punished before the two of us take turns wearing her out, but maybe I'll make her watch while I fuck the slave."

"Not that it would be much of a punishment for her," Shepard pointed out as Tevos whimpered against the slave's lips. "She loves watching you fuck my girls." She watched as Tevos's hand moved in a steady thrusting rhythm. "Then again, you did promise the slave that she could come on your cock as much as she wanted after she finished you. I don't mind waiting a little longer and enjoying the show if you want to reward her."

Satisfied that Shepard could be patient for one more orgasm at least, Aria pulled the slavegirl away from her mate, leaving Tevos alone and disappointed. "You'll get your turn afterwards," she promised, "but for now, it's hers."

Aria didn't even have to force the slave onto her hands and knees. She adopted the position automatically, and Aria smiled as she admired the pleasing arch of the asari's back. She didn't make the slave wait long, kneeling behind her hips and lining up the head of her cock. Since it was already wet from two mouths and her previous orgasm, she didn't even need to prepare. She thrust forward, tearing a cry from the pretty slave's throat as she pushed half-way inside.

"Fuck!" A stream of profanity fell from her lips as she began fucking the slave with a harsh, quick rhythm, pulling out as far as possible on every thrust. "She's so tight, Shepard," she panted, hips slapping against the back of the slave's thighs. "You made an excellent choice selecting this one, even if it was only for me."

"Oh, I'll get some good use out of her myself once you and Tevos go home," Shepard drawled. "Although I'm sure I'll prefer using your bondmate once you're finished."

Tevos ignored them, entranced by the sight of Aria taking the slave girl. Her hand drifted upward along her bare thigh, but she managed to resist temptation, stopping before she touched herself. She was torn between watching Aria's cock sink inside the slave's azure with every thrust and observing the expressions on the girl's face. Although she hadn't been instructed to do so, the slave was moaning every time Aria filled her, eyes squeezed shut.

"Here, help me," Aria said, pulling one hand away from the girl's hip and gesturing for Tevos to join her. Tevos didn't need to be asked twice. She hurried to the asari's side, stroking the quivering muscles in her lower back before sliding a hand around her hip and between her legs to rub the hard ridge of her clit. She got a high-pitched whimper in response, and sped up the motion of her hand as Aria continued thrusting in and out. A litany of swear words and soft grunts fell from Aria's lips, and Tevos knew her bondmate was getting close even after coming in the slave's mouth. She made sure her fingertips grazed the underside of Aria's shaft as she continued to grind maddening circles over the slave's clit, knowing the extra stimulation would drive Aria crazy.

Aria held the slavegirl's hips and pumped furiously into the tight, wet heat that had already welcomed her several times that night. She shivered when she felt Tevos's fingers brush the underside of her cock, and her abdominal muscles tightened with need. "I'm gonna come," she gasped, looking over at her bondmate with black eyes.

"Come inside of her," Tevos whispered, fingers still flying over the slave's clit. She saw the surprise on Aria's face as she encouraged the intimate act and nodded her head once to confirm.

"Oh, fuck," Aria growled, feeling the slave twitch and ripple around her at Tevos's words. It was impossible to resist both her bondmate's wishes and the pull of the slave's body. She pumped into the slave's azure one last time, burying herself to the hilt and shouting her pleasure as her climax spurted from the head of her cock. The slave's sharp cries only drew out more as she flew into her own release, clamping down around her cock and coaxing as much as possible from the swollen shaft.

The slave collapsed to the bed first, shaking and sobbing quietly. The muscles of her azure quivered around Aria's length, still pulling weak little spurts from her nearly spent cock. She wasn't far behind, leaning forward over the slave's sweat-slicked back as she tried to catch her breath and moaning softly as the ripples faded. She felt Tevos's hand on her shoulder, and then the familiar, comforting presence of her bondmate in her mind. 'I love you,' Tevos said through their meld, and she returned the sentiment wholeheartedly. Had they been alone, there would have been nothing stopping their open, verbal declarations, but those were only saved for private moments.

Tevos gently broke the meld, afraid that she might accidentally follow her bondmate over the edge, and watched as Aria slid out of the slave on a tide of wetness. Her exhausted bondmate relaxed into the pillows as she turned the slave onto her back and parted her thighs. She knew what it felt like to have Aria come inside her, but she rarely got to see the aftermath like this, and it was beautiful. She was half jealous and half amazed by the sight of Aria's come sliding carelessly out of the slave's well-used azure. She ran her fingers through the runoff and slipped them into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

The flavor proved to be too much to resist. She quickly settled between the slave's legs, spreading them gently apart. She knew the poor thing was probably sore after the numerous times Aria had used her, and she resolved to be careful. Taking a moment to admire the glistening folds covered in Aria's release, Tevos used her thumbs to peel them apart and slid her tongue from her entrance to the tip of her clit. The asari whimpered at the intimate attention to her sore flesh, but she did not resist either, even parting her thighs further to give Tevos more access.

Tevos pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her exposed clit as a reward before drawing lower to claim what she truly wanted. Selfishly, she slid her tongue around the slave's entrance, seeking as much of Aria's release as she could find. The flavor was instantly familiar, although she could pick up traces of the asari's wetness as well. Together, they were exquisite.

Although she had only planned on stealing a quick taste, Tevos knew that if she made the girl come again, she might be able to coax more of Aria's release out of her. She brought the pad of her thumb to the slave's firm clit, rubbing it in slow circles and watching her flutter. When that wasn't enough, she slid past the asari's pulsing entrance and pushed her tongue forward as far as it would go. Every time her thumb passed over the slave's clit, her inner muscles pulsed weakly, clasping at the soft tongue thrusting inside of her.

Soon, Tevos had the slave rocking against her mouth and fingers, trembling with a mixture of pleasure and overstimulation. She mouthed wordless pleas, breasts pushed up into the air as her spine arched. Beside them, Aria reached out to toy with one of the slave's nipples, pinching the stiff point between two fingers. "Are you enjoying yourself, love?" she purred, still too exhausted to do more than lie there and play with the asari's firm breast. "You would do anything to get a taste of my come, wouldn't you? Were you jealous when I shot it inside her azure instead of yours?"

Tevos moaned against the slave's folds in response, speeding up the motion of her thumb on the asari's clit. She had cleaned her thoroughly, but couldn't resist straining to find the last drops.

Aria continued teasing her. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to reward you for letting me come inside her. Soon, both Shepard and I will fill you until you scream."

Eager to move on to the next portion of the evening, Tevos abandoned her leisurely exploration of the slave's azure. Instead, she focused light strokes over her clit, making her writhe on the mattress until she was coming in a series of soft, whimpering cries. The contractions allowed her to push ever so slightly deeper inside and taste the final traces of Aria's come. Satisfied that she had gotten all she could, she pulled back, the lower half of her face covered in wetness as she eased the slave through her aftershocks with a skilled, gentle hand.

Abandoning the other asari, Tevos swung back around to Aria. She leaned down and ravaged her lover's mouth, rubbing soothing circles across Aria's lean, muscular stomach. "Do you mind if I play with Shepard while you get your strength back?" Tevos asked, lightly pulling on Aria's nipples as she spoke softly against her bondmate's crest.

"Just make sure I can watch."

Tevos put a pillow beneath Aria's head so she could watch the show, then turned her attention to the slave. She gave the asari a beaming smile and drew her in for one last kiss, palming one of her breasts briefly and helping her to her feet. She didn't object when the slave clung to her for an extra moment as she found her balance. "There's a private bath and another bedroom in our suite that you're more than welcome to use before you go back to the harem," she said kindly. "I would let you stay, but I have a feeling there isn't going to be room on the bed for four…"

Aria smirked. "And I doubt she'll be able to catch a few minutes of sleep while you're screaming. Besides, you always ruin the sheets."

Seemingly grateful for the opportunity to rest, and limping slightly from being so well-used, the slave made brief bows to Tevos, Aria, and Shepard before exiting the room past the beaded curtains. Once she was satisfied that the slave would be all right on her own, Tevos walked seductively toward Shepard, who was still leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come to bed, Shepard," Tevos murmured. "Aria wants to watch us while she recovers." She slid her hand down the Sultana's body and cupped the impressive bulge at the front of her pants, squeezing the hard shaft. She wasn't surprised when her teasing got her no answer. Shepard was very good at playing the stoic, unaffected card when she wanted to. But Tevos would not be dissuaded. She began disrobing their host, taking it as an excellent sign when Shepard didn't stop her.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?" Tevos asked, enjoying the way that the muscles in Shepard's arms flexed as she traced them with her fingers. Much like her own bondmate, Shepard was all lean, raw power. She always enjoyed the feel of that power twitching under soft skin, barely holding back from ravaging her.

"I think the question is, what am I going to do with you?" Shepard asked, finally letting her hands settle on Tevos's hips. She swiftly backed the asari towards the bed, practically tossing her onto it. The time for indifference was over. She needed to release the aching pressure in her cock, and quickly. Hopefully, Aria wouldn't mind.

"Fuck me," Tevos begged, more of a plea than she had given during the entire time Shepard had been observing her with Aria and the slave girl. "Please, Shepard..."

"Oh, she'll beg for you," Aria muttered, rolling her eyes. She had started to recover, and was watching the pair of them with interest. "I really should punish her more often, but it's difficult, because she usually enjoys the punishment. It encourages her to keep disobeying."

"She's being obedient now," Shepard pointed out. She trapped Tevos's wrists to the mattress above her head with one hand as the other began stroking the length of her cock, fitting the head to Tevos's already soaked entrance. Briefly, she wondered if Aria had actually gotten around to fucking Tevos yet, or if she had forced her bondmate to wait. If the way Tevos was trying to take her inside was any indication, she suspected it was the latter. Before she gave Tevos what she was so obviously desperate for, Shepard shot Aria a look, just to make sure that she had permission.

"Go ahead," Aria said with a careless wave of her hand. "Fuck her."

Shepard smiled and slammed her hips forward, burying her entire length in one unforgiving thrust. She was only a little surprised when Tevos immediately cried out, her body convulsing as a powerful jets of warmth spilled out of her, covering her cock and abdomen. She had wondered if Aria had made Tevos wait to come, and now, she had her answer. The pulsing river of fluid pouring over both of their thighs was undoubtedly an orgasm.

"You eager little slut," Aria said affectionately, suppressing a chuckle. She loved how responsive her bondmate was, and didn't feel the slightest bit jealous that Tevos had just released, not after she had been allowed to come inside the slave minutes before. "One thrust of Shepard's cock, and you come all over her. I thought I'd taught you better than that."

All Tevos could do was moan and come even harder at Aria's words. Her wrists strained against the hold Shepard had on them, wanting to grasp onto the Sultana's shoulders as her orgasm tumbled through her body. Shepard's response was to crush her wrists even tighter and give another push of her lithe hips, drawing out her pleasure all the more.

"Oh, leave her alone, Aria," Shepard panted good-naturedly. "You shouldn't get mad at her just because I'm so good she can't control herself. She couldn't resist coming all over my cock earlier, and she can't resist now." She shifted back when she felt Tevos's strong inner muscles relax a little and allow her to move. "And what else can you expect when you've been giving all your attention to my slaves? Your mate needs a little attention too every now and then."

After a few slow thrusts to give Tevos a chance to adjust, Shepard settled into a hard, driving rhythm. With Tevos relaxed from her first orgasm, she could pump in and out with almost no resistance. Focused only on relieving the pressure in her throbbing cock, she hardly listened to Aria as she began teasing Tevos again. "You want Shepard to come inside you like she did earlier? Is that it, love? Would that make you happy?" she cooed, reaching over and caressing Tevos's jaw. "If you want it, you're going to have to beg her for it. You're good at that."

Tevos whimpered helplessly and did as Aria commanded. "Please," she sobbed, arching her back and trying to rub her breasts against the Sultana's chest. "Please, Shepard. Come inside me."

As tempting an offer as it was, Shepard had already given Tevos one concession by letting her come. It just wouldn't do to teach her that she could have everything she wanted. When she felt her release about to burst from the head of her cock, she pulled out and let go of Tevos's wrist, bringing her fist down to her straining shaft instead. It only took a few swift pumps. Her cock rippled, and she grunted in pleasure, shooting her climax all over Tevos's stomach. A couple of errant spurts made it as far as Tevos's full breasts, but Shepard was able to control most of it. She adjusted her aim, covering the pouting lips of Tevos's azure with the last few ribbons.

Tevos cried out as she felt the heavy fluid run through her folds, her azure clenching at nothing. Her inner muscles quivered with jealousy as the Sultana spilled all over her instead of inside her, whimpering at the injustice of it all even as she relished being covered in the hot, sticky fluid. She mewled and struggled as Shepard squeezed the last of her release from the swollen head of her cock, wiping the tip on her trembling thigh when she was finished.

"Guess you didn't beg prettily enough," Aria teased, running her fingers through some of the mess between Tevos's legs. Once her fingers were coated, she brought them to her lover's mouth, painting her lips before sliding it onto her tongue. Tevos eagerly cleaned her fingers, desperate for a taste of Shepard even though she had been denied. The human was delicious, almost as good as Aria in her opinion, and she was slightly less disappointed that Shepard hadn't come inside of her.

"Do you like the way I taste?" Shepard asked, letting go of Tevos's wrists so that she could cup her breasts in her hands. She only played with them for a moment before sitting back on her knees, enjoying the sight of the splayed, panting asari that she had just used. The folds between Tevos's legs were swollen and still obviously in need, glistening with a mixture of their combined wetness, and it was difficult to resist the temptation to thrust back inside of her. However, Shepard had other plans first, and she knew that Tevos had been waiting for Aria to fuck her all day. It must have been torture to watch her use the slaves over and over again while being denied.

"Yes," Tevos panted, propping herself up on her elbows and waiting for further instructions. She was more than content to be the center of attention after indulging Aria's whims all night.

Shepard glanced at Tevos, then down between her own thighs, where the thick shaft of her cock was still hard and waiting for attention. "Time to take care of the mess you made. I'm not going to fuck you again until you've used your mouth to clean my cock." She paused, glancing at Aria, who gave her a subtle nod. Apparently, she was ready to join them again and play a more active role. "If you do a good job, I might decide to take your azure again. Maybe I'll even come in you this time."

Tevos hadn't needed any further persuasion, but Shepard's offer did make her move faster. She hurried onto her hands and knees and crawled forward, stopping in front of Shepard and descending on her cock without even a brief pause. She took the tip between her lips first, sucking the head and whimpering when she found more of Shepard's taste. Her tongue swirled over the slit at the very tip, lapping up the traces of Shepard's orgasm before taking several more inches into her warm mouth.

"Fuck, she's eager," Shepard growled. She clutched the back of Tevos's crest, rising up on to her knees to get a better angle. Instead of letting Tevos do all of the work, Shepard began thrusting past the tight seal of her lips, fucking into her mouth until she could tell that the head of her cock was pushing against the back of Tevos's throat. Fortunately, they had done this many times before, and Tevos had enough experience to keep from choking. "I bet if you reached between her legs, you'd find her soaking wet for me even though I haven't come inside her yet."

Taking Shepard up on her suggestion, Aria positioned herself behind her bondmate, reaching one hand between her lean thighs and raking her nails up from knee to hip. Finally, she let her fingers wander between Tevos's legs, smirking as she flicked her clit and heard her to moan around Shepard's cock. "You're right, Shepard," Aria drawled. "Her clit is so hard I don't even have to pull the hood back. She needs to be fucked. I guess watching me use your harem girl and licking my come out of her pussy got her all worked up."

"Oh, and it isn't the fact that I just fucked her at all," Shepard shot back as Tevos's hot mouth continued working the swollen shaft of her cock. It wouldn't be long before she came again, and she knew she was going to have a hard time resisting the temptation to fill Tevos's mouth.

Aria released the hard ridge of Tevos's clit, unwilling to push her over the edge again so soon. Tevos had to earn that right, and she wasn't nearly as easy to persuade as Shepard was. She slid upward through the slick fluid covering her bondmate's azure, growling possessively and rocking into Tevos's ass. "You're lucky I find it sexy when you wear Shepard's come. Otherwise, I might feel the need to punish you for this."

While Tevos whimpered, Aria admired the upturned swell of her ass, skimming over her skin with barely a whisper of a touch before yanking her legs apart. She knew how much Tevos appreciated being handled roughly. "You're going to take my cock now," she said as she glanced between Tevos's thighs. She was still a little swollen from when Shepard had taken her, and Aria found that it only made her want her bondmate all the more. She and Shepard always had a bit of friendly competition going just by the nature of their personalities, and she couldn't wait to drive all thoughts of Shepard's previous fucking from Tevos's mind. "You're going to be stuffed at both ends and love every second of it, aren't you?"

She didn't wait to see if Tevos would stop sucking Shepard's cock long enough to answer. Instead, she grabbed her own slowly pulsing shaft and fitted the head to Tevos's tight entrance. She didn't care about teasing, and she grabbed a hold of Tevos's generous hips as she thrust forward, pulling her lover back to meet her. She couldn't contain the smirk that crossed her face when Tevos's mouth came off of Shepard's cock, crying out at the first rough thrust. Even though she looked at it as a victory, she immediately corrected Tevos's behavior. "Get your mouth back to work. I don't think you've finished cleaning up your mess."

Tevos didn't know how she even registered Aria's words through her haze of pleasure, but she brought her hand up to hold Shepard's cock still for a second so she could slide it back into her mouth. She couldn't keep her balance for long, though, not while Aria was thrusting into her like an animal. She needed the stability of both hands on the bed to keep from falling over. Luckily, Shepard didn't seem to mind. The Sultana's hands returned to the back of her crest, holding her more firmly so she wouldn't pull off again.

It was difficult to concentrate on sucking Shepard's cock while Aria was pounding into her azure, but Tevos did her best, working the thick shaft with her lips and tongue as Shepard pumped in and out of her mouth. She and Aria had fallen into opposing rhythms, and every time Aria's hips met hers, she was pushed forward to take Shepard's cock deeper. She whimpered, so full that she could barely stand it, but her bondmate and the Sultana showed no signs of slowing. Briefly, Tevos wondered how long they could keep up their vigorous pace.

"Think we should take pity on her yet?" Shepard panted, glancing at Aria over Tevos's straining back. The warmth of her mouth felt delicious wrapped around the length of her cock, and she was already working swiftly towards a second orgasm, but she didn't want to come before Aria.

Aria shook her head. "Not a chance. She hasn't earned it yet. I'm not going to let her come until the two of us have taken at least one more orgasm from her first." Despite her words, she slid a hand between Tevos's legs, playing with her clit and eliciting a tortured scream from somewhere deep in her throat. Apparently, Tevos was close, but she was too well-trained to come without being given permission first.

"What about coming in her?" Shepard asked, thrusting past Tevos's swollen lips. A steady trickle of wetness was already spilling from the tip of her cock, and every time a fresh pulse came, Tevos's tongue lapped it up eagerly. "Has she earned that?"

Aria and Shepard shared a look as they pretended to think about it. "I don't think so," Aria said, ignoring her bondmate's cry of disappointment as Shepard's cock pulled out of her mouth. The Sultana instantly began stroking the shaft herself, only allowing Tevos to suck the flared tip. "She'll get her reward eventually. It would be good for her to learn some patience."

Although Shepard was tempted to argue with Aria further, mostly because she loved the feeling of coming down Tevos's throat and watching her swallow every last drop, the thought of coming on her was almost as appealing. "As long as you let me fill her at least once later," Shepard said. Every pump of her hand up and down her length nearly brought a stream of come with it, and she had to be careful to hold back. The way Tevos's tongue swirled around the head didn't make it easy.

"That depends on how good she is," Aria panted. "She's close, though... trying so hard to hold back. I can feel her twitching around me, feel how swollen she is at the front of her azure. When she does come, she's going to soak whichever of us is inside her, and probably the rest of the bed."

Shepard's only response was a grunt. It probably would have helped to lean back the few inches it would take to keep her cock away from Tevos's insistent mouth, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was going to come soon no matter what she did, and while Shepard wanted to outlast Aria, it was becoming less and less of a priority the closer she drew to the edge.

She thought a quick glance back at Aria might bring her down a little bit, since the image of Tevos's tongue flicking out to tease her was driving her insane. She immediately regretted looking when she caught sight of Aria's cock pistoning in and out of Tevos's azure. She couldn't see the swollen lips of Tevos's pussy part and slide along the shaft, but she could definitely picture it in her mind when she saw Aria's wet, glistening cock pull out before thrusting forward once again.

It all proved too much for Shepard to handle. She grabbed the back of Tevos's crest with her free hand and pulled back, withdrawing from the delicious heat. She came in a thick stream, hitting the side of Tevos's blushing cheek before letting the next several pulses spill across her breasts and collarbone. An errant spurt or two even flew over Tevos's shoulder and landed in the middle of her back. "Fuck, yes," she rasped as Tevos tried to lick away the lines that had landed close enough to her mouth. "She really is hungry for it, isn't she?"

"You have no idea," Aria groaned, bringing her hand down in another slap as she pulled out. With one stroke of her fist, the pressure in her cock released, and her orgasm shot from the twitching head, covering Tevos's upturned ass. Tevos flinched at the initial shock, and then spread her legs eagerly, desperate for contact. The target was too inviting to resist, and Aria pumped the rest of her orgasm out over the glistening lips of Tevos's azure, covering it with everything she had in an effort to remove every last trace of the release Shepard had left there.

As she watched Aria come, Shepard finally let Tevos's searching mouth find her cock again. Her orgasm was over, but her shaft was still dripping, so she rewarded Tevos by letting her have the leftovers. Tevos didn't disappoint, eagerly taking the last few weak pulses.

"I thought I was pretty clear when I said not inside her," Aria said calmly. She wiped her wet hand on Tevos's relatively clean lower back. "She hasn't earned it yet."

"She was licking it up as fast as I was shooting it on her face anyway," Shepard defended herself. "Besides, she's just making me hard again so she had another chance to earn it."

"Please," Tevos panted. "Please. I'll do whatever you want. Just let me come."

Shepard looked to Aria, and Aria thoughtfully stroked her bondmate's side. "Not nearly as pretty as I've heard her beg before, but the desperation is certainly there. And you're forgetting that you'll do whatever I want either way, because you're mine. Still, you were kind enough to let me play with the Sultana's slaves earlier, and that kind of generosity deserves to be rewarded. Shepard, why don't you lie down so Tevos can ride you?"

"Sure. I'm not going to say no to her pussy." Shepard fixed the pillows on the bed so her upper body would be comfortable. Then, she settled back and waited for Tevos to straddle her. As soon as Aria gave her an encouraging nod, Tevos threw a leg over her waist, settling over the tip of her cock. When she felt wetness spill over her shaft, she rolled her eyes in Aria's direction. "You were bitching at me about coming in her mouth, but you came all over her. I'm sure some of it got inside of her."

Aria rolled her eyes. "What are you complaining about, Shepard? You've fucked her after I've used her before, and you didn't care if you had to slide through my come to get to her azure. Besides, you're just going to make a bigger mess of her."

Shepard was too eager to keep up her banter with Aria. Instead, she focused on the tight, silky heat enveloping her as Tevos lowered herself inch by delicious inch. She groaned as she realized that Aria had been right before. Tevos was close, her inner muscles rippling on the edge of harsh contractions, the soft tissue along her front wall absolutely swollen with the orgasm she was forcing herself to hold back. Shepard could feel it as she fucked into her, and she deliberately nudged the head of her cock against the full area inside her. However, she was careful not to push Tevos over the edge. She knew that if she coaxed Tevos into disobeying, she would have to wait even longer for her own release.

Still disappointed that Aria hadn't come inside her, Tevos began sliding up and down the thick length of Shepard's cock, groaning at the way it twitched. Although she had been denied the privilege of swallowing the Sultana's last orgasm, she knew it wouldn't take long to urge a fresh one from her rapidly swelling shaft. She deliberately squeezed her inner muscles, trying to work both of them toward another release as fast as possible.

"Fuck," Shepard groaned. Tevos was so eager to be full of her that she was completely ignoring her straining, exposed clit. Feeling generous, she decided to take care of it herself, bringing her thumb to the tight little bundle and rubbing in harsh circles. "She's really close, Aria. I think it's because we've already made such a mess of her."

Tevos screamed, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she shuddered on the edge of release. She was so tempted to keep moving and seek it, but then she felt Aria's hands on her hips, urging her to slow down and soothing her as she pulled back. "Don't worry, pet," Aria murmured against her shoulder, breaking off her sentence to place a firm, possessive bite along the cord of muscle running up into her throat. "I promise you won't have to wait much longer. Just let me get inside you first. Then, you can come as many times as you want while Shepard and I use you."

At the words 'get inside you', Tevos clamped down around Shepard's cock, knowing what was coming next. She leaned forward, spreading herself as much as possible and pressing her breasts into Shepard's chest as she stopped her rise-and-fall. If Aria wanted to fill her, too, she wasn't going to complain, although she might have some difficulty walking tomorrow. She felt Aria's hands trace patterns over her back, coating her fingers in some of the wetness there before sliding between her legs for the rest. Fortunately, there was plenty spilling out around Shepard's cock, even though she hadn't come since the first time Shepard had fucked her.

"Goddess, this is going to be so easy," Aria chuckled as she brought her wet fingers to Tevos's other opening, using both hands to spread her apart and get a good look. "You're so desperate for it that one cock isn't enough. I'm going to slide right inside you without any trouble."

Tevos felt her face burn with humiliation and arousal. She knew it was true, and she whimpered as the first of Aria's fingers began sinking inside her, past the tight ring of muscle. It was torture to hold still while Shepard's cock was still impaling her, but somehow, she managed, shivering and trembling with need every time Shepard's thumb grazed her clit.

"You're making her twitch and squeeze tighter around me every time you push a little deeper into her ass," Shepard said, watching over Tevos's shoulder as Aria slowly began working a second finger past her entrance.

"She likes it. And I'm the only one that gets to do this to her." It was the one thing she and Tevos held in reserve, no matter how many people they shared their bed with. Finally, after another minute and another finger, Aria decided that Tevos was ready. She replaced her hand with her cock, smirking when Tevos tried to rock back onto the shaft almost immediately. "Take it slow," she ordered, holding Tevos's hip as she eased past the tight muscles at her bondmate's entrance. "I know you want to come, but even a whore like you needs a little time to adjust to having two cocks fill her at once."

Tevos wanted to protest that she was more than ready, more than open, but she appreciated Aria's concern and care for her. It was slightly uncomfortable when Aria initially pushed inside of her, but after a minute, the head of her bondate's cock slipped forward. She sighed in relief, then pleasure as she felt Aria slowly begin filling her.

"God, she likes it," Shepard groaned, holding onto Tevos's waist and trying not to leave bruises as she held herself back from thrusting. "She's clenching and quivering around my cock. And her clit is getting even harder. I don't think she's going to last long."

Aria slid forward another inch, waiting for Tevos to adjust. "Is that true?" she asked. "Are you going to come all over us soon? Is my little slut going to be begging for a cock in her pussy and another in her ass every day after this? It makes you so aroused to be used for our pleasure, doesn't it? Only a whore would willingly take both of us at the same time."

Tevos couldn't answer, too engrossed in the sensations she was feeling to do anything but whimper and pray for more. She would be whatever Aria wanted her to be as long as her bondmate didn't stop. And knowing Aria, her lover wouldn't stop until she was begging.

With just two inches left to go, Aria tightened her grip on Tevos's hip and pulled out slightly before driving forward, burying the rest of her length. When she heard Tevos cry out and buck uncontrollably against Shepard, she knew her bondmate was releasing. It was confirmed moments later what Shepard said, "Fuck, Aria, she's trying to drown me down here."

Aria just smirked. "Enjoy it while you can. She only comes this hard for me."

Tevos couldn't decide who's name to scream, so she went with neither. All she could do was tremble and shudder and shake as her orgasm coursed through every inch of her body. The full, swollen place against her front wall pulsed with each contraction, throbbing into the firm length Shepard's cock, and with Aria pressing into her from behind, there was no escape. The only relief came from the swift bursts of heat that gushed out around the thick shafts splitting her open. It was a flood that wouldn't stop, and she sobbed with agonizing bliss as the powerful waves crashed over her again and again.

"Told you she'd ruin the sheets," Aria said, her voice brimming over with satisfaction as she watched Tevos completely drench both Shepard and the bed a second time. "Let's see if we can get one more out of her before we fill her up." She held still, resisting the temptation to thrust so that Tevos could ride out the rest of her orgasm on top of Shepard. Still, the clenching of Tevos's tight muscles were enough to keep her satisfied until her bondmate finally collapsed on top of Shepard's chest.

"How do you want to do this?" Shepard asked, grateful that her previous two orgasms had taken the edge off. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she would be able to last through the tight, rippling contractions of Tevos's azure milking her as she came.

"You just lie back and look handsome for her, Shepard," Aria teased, gripping her bondmate's hip with one hand to adjust her angle and sliding her other hand around front to toy with the hard ridge of Tevos's clit. "I'll handle it." And she did, starting gently, but gradually increasing her pace as she used her careful grip to work all three of them into an alternating rhythm. When Aria slid as deep as she could, filling Tevos to her limit, it forced her to raise up until only the head of Shepard's cock was inside of her. When she pulled out, although only about half way, it made Tevos slide back down.

Finally being fucked instead of just filled by Aria and Shepard was too much for Tevos. She tried to wait, to hold out until both of them came inside of her, even clenching her inner muscles as best she could to try and hurry them along, but she broke again long before they did. With a wordless sob, she released for a second time, digging her nails into Shepard's broad shoulders and sliding down almost violently onto her cock as Aria pulled out for another thrust. With both of them filling her, it was difficult for her to release everything she had built up, and her orgasm was mostly dry contractions, although a few pulses of wetness managed to escape.

When Aria noticed what had happened, she chuckled. "That probably didn't do anything for her."

"Think she'll finally let the rest out when we come?" Shepard asked.

Aria smirked. Pressed against Tevos's back, she could feel the tension her lover was carrying in her muscles, could practically taste the desire pouring from her. "Let's find out." Sharing a glance, the two of them increased their pace without giving Tevos any time to recover. She screamed, but they sped up, no longer focused on her and selfishly taking their own pleasure.

It wasn't easy to thrust while she was lying on her back, but Shepard did her best, determined to give Tevos every inch that she could. Since Aria's hands were on Tevos's hips, hers wandered everywhere else, tracing her sides, sliding along her arms, and groping both of her breasts. Having so much naked flesh under her palms was blissful. Her cock ached for release, throbbing every time Tevos took her inside, but there was no way she was going to come until Aria did this time. Otherwise, she knew she would never hear the end of it.

Fortunately, Aria was rapidly approaching the edge. Tevos was impossibly tight, so tight that she could feel the outline of Shepard's cock rubbing against her every time she pulled out. The reminder that Shepard was buried in her bondmate's azure was overwhelming, and she bit down on Tevos's shoulder one more time just to last a few seconds longer. Then, she bent down to whisper beside her bondmate's crest. "Goddess, you're stretched so tight around both of us. I wonder if I'll be able to feel it when she comes inside you…"

Tevos arched, her inner muscles fluttering as she raked her nails down Shepard's chest. She was completely trapped between them, unable to do anything but take both of their thrusts. The fullness was nearly unbearable. She bit the stripe that split her lower lip, but a whimper escaped anyway. She wasn't too proud to beg when she was so close to ecstasy. "Please! Please, fill me…"

Aria gave Shepard a terse nod over Tevos's shoulder, and when she saw the Sultana nod back, she pulled Tevos down one final time before thrusting as deep as she could.

They came within seconds of each other, both buried to the hilt. Somehow, Aria continued grinding her fingers into the stiff point of Tevos's clit, groaning with relief as she felt the first delicious spurt of her orgasm rush up along her cock and spill out from the swollen head. Shepard's hands flew to Tevos's hips and replaced Aria's, trying to pull her down even further. She shot up into the fluttering muscles of Tevos's pussy, filling her with powerful streams of thick, hot fluid.

Feeling Shepard and Aria pump into her at the same time was too much for Tevos to handle. The rush of heat that filled her pushed her over the edge. She screamed, bucked, and released in an unstoppable gush, fluttering wildly as she gave them everything she had built up. The flood of her orgasm spilled out around their shafts, making her shudder and pull even tighter as she came. Every burst of warmth pouring into her tore even more rippling shudders from her overstimulated body, and tears ran down her face as the river between her thighs swelled and splashed.

Shepard let out a strangled cry, her head falling back against the pillows. "Fuck," she ground out from between clenched teeth, unable to believe how much come Tevos seemed to be milking from the full shaft of her cock. Each pulse that came from the asari seemed to make the puddle dripping over her hips and stomach bigger. "She's making me give her every drop. And she hasn't stopped, either."

"Greedy little slut," Aria panted, still riding through her own release and enjoying the way Tevos continued squirting over her fingers. She pressed harder against her bondmate's clit, letting out a groan of satisfaction when it coaxed even more of the mess to slide into her hand.

Finally, Tevos collapsed on top of Shepard, moaning softly as she continued to contract around both of their spent cocks. Aria was still pumping gently into her, and every once in a while, the steady motion forced her through the waves of another aftershock. She was riding the fine line where such incredible pleasure was a hairsbreadth away from being pain.

Aria debated whether or not to pull out of her bondmate's ass, because while she loved the warmth of being buried inside Tevos and adored the way her lover's muscles clenched helplessly around her, she really enjoyed watching her come drip out of her bondmate's holes. Feeling Tevos's clit twitch against her fingers again made the decision for her. She could always spend some time admiring the mess they had made of Tevos after she and Shepard filled her with another load.

"You took that so well, didn't you, sweetheart?" Aria purred, looking over Tevos's back at Shepard. The Sultana had a lazy smile on her face, obviously satisfied after her orgasm, but the way her hands stroked Tevos's sides, occasionally sliding up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples, was a clear sign that she wasn't finished. Tevos's skin was still slick with wetness, and Shepard couldn't resist raking her nails down her tight, shivering stomach to remind her of the fact.

When Tevos pushed forward to enjoy more of Shepard's touch instead of answering her question, Aria brought her hand down on the right side of Tevos's ass with a loud crack. Tevos jumped at the initial sting, but when it began blossoming into a pleasant warmth, she moaned and rocked back further onto Aria's cock.

"I asked you a question, whore," Aria said, rubbing the place she had slapped. "Now, let's try again. You took both of us like a good little slut, didn't you?" She punctuated her question with another smack to Tevos's upturned ass, smiling when her lover moaned harder than the light blow warranted. She couldn't resist looking down to admire the sight of her cock buried between Tevos's cheeks, enjoying the way it stretched her open. She thrust her hips forward, amazed at how easily her cock was able to slip in and out of Tevos's ass. Her own come made for a smooth ride.

"Yes," Tevos panted. She bit her lip, swallowing back a moan as her inner muscles clenched down.

"Good. Because you're not finished." Aria waited until she was completely empty before gently pulling out of Tevos, soothing her bondmate's little whimpers of discomfort with gentle kisses along her spine. When she was back on her knees, Aria couldn't resist spending a little bit of time watching her come leak out of Tevos's ass and trickle down to where Shepard was still buried in her lover's pussy. As carefully as she could, Aria pulled Tevos off of Shepard, wondering if her bondmate's groans were from sore muscles or the loss of Shepard's cock. She wasn't particularly concerned as long as Tevos didn't seem to be in any real pain, but she made a mental note to give her lover some extensive aftercare once they were finished.

When Aria finally got Tevos onto her back, her lover sighed and relaxed into the mattress in a boneless heap. She spared a quick glance over at Shepard, admiring how the Sultana's abdominal muscles and cock glistened with her bondmate's come before turning her attention back to Tevos. She used her hands to part her lover's thighs and immediately saw how swollen and well-used Tevos's azure was. She almost reached out to run her fingers through the wetness dripping from between Tevos's legs, but held back.

Aria leaned down and kissed Tevos on the stomach, nuzzling her face into the flat surface around her bondmate's navel. "I'll be right back, love. I just want to get cleaned up a little first," Aria said before looking over at Shepard. The Sultana wore a smug look, satisfied for the moment, and more than pleased with herself for helping to tire out Tevos. "Don't get any ideas while I'm gone, Shepard." She almost laughed at the angelic, 'Who, me?' expression that passed over the human's face.

Cleaning her cock didn't take long, and soon, Aria walked back into the bedroom with a wet cloth in her hand. She saw that Tevos was still in the same splayed position, her steady breathing indicating how completely relaxed she was. Aria couldn't help but smile. Shepard was still sprawled across the foot of the bed, but she had wiped away some of the wetness coating Tevos's abdomen and put a dry pillow beneath her so she wasn't lying in a puddle anymore.

Aria climbed onto the bed and knelt between Tevos's thighs, bringing the cloth between her legs and gently beginning to wash her. She had to admit that she was aroused by the way Shepard's release slipped from her, and she considered using her bondmate again. The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. When Tevos was as clean as she could be without an actual bath or shower, Aria tossed the quickly cooling cloth away and slid over her relaxed form. She leaned down and kissed Tevos softly on the lips. "Can you take more, love?" she asked, lowering her pelvis into the cradle of her bondmate's hips.

Tevos lifted her happily tired legs enough to capture Aria between them. "I can always take more for you," she murmured. This was the emotional connection she had been eager for all night, and it couldn't have come at a better time. She knew that Aria enjoyed their playtime with Shepard, but now, her assertive bondmate wanted to claim what was rightfully hers without sharing, although neither of them minded if Shepard wanted to say and watch.

Sensing that she wasn't needed in this moment, Shepard moved back a little on the bed to give Aria and Tevos more room. She was exhausted anyway, and she was content to observe as her friends reestablished their bond. She smiled as she watched Aria slide inside of Tevos effortlessly. The two of them were always beautiful together, and even though she was completely sated, she couldn't help running a hand over the shaft of her spent cock for a moment as she watched Aria's hips begin rolling forward in a smooth, leisurely motion.

All of Aria's focus was on Tevos as she pushed forward, joining them together. She reached down to take her bondmate's lips, wanting to claim her mouth as well as the rest of her body. Tevos kissed her back lazily, her need tempered with exhaustion, but all too willing to coax Aria's tongue into her mouth. She loved it when Aria kissed her like she owned her. She groaned against Aria's lips as she felt the thick shaft of the cock work back inside of her, stretching her deliciously.

"Mine," Aria breathed beside Tevos's crest, although her words were far from harsh. She knew that Tevos had taken more than enough rough treatment already and was ready for a gentler touch.

"Yours," Tevos agreed, nuzzling Aria's cheek before tucking her face just beneath her jaw. Despite the powerful orgasm she had ridden through while both Shepard and Aria were fucking her, she was rising swiftly toward another, one that Aria could happily claim all for herself.

"No matter who else I allow to come in this tight azure of yours. You're still mine."

If she hadn't been so exhausted, or so aroused again and in need of Aria's reassurance, Tevos might have given a smart reply to that statement. However, she was completely under Aria's spell, and wanted to be reminded. "Always. It's yours. I'm yours."

"Good girl." Although her thrusts were still careful and slow, Aria could feel both of them winding up towards an inevitable peak. For the first time that night, she did something that would draw them even closer together. She reached out with her mind, asking for entrance to Tevos's thoughts and feelings, and pushing forward with relief when it was immediately granted.

As soon as she felt Aria's presence within her, Tevos became more vocal, whimpering and sighing as she began rubbing herself against the shaft pumping into her. Fortunately, Aria had decided to be kind to her, deliberately angling her cock so she could catch her clit against the base. _'I'm close,'_ she thought, even though she knew Aria would have been able to read that from her body language without a meld to sense her feelings. _'I just need...'_

 _'You have permission,'_ Aria thought, glad that her bondmate had been obedient enough to wait for her. _'Come for me.'_

Both of their bodies froze as their souls remained wrapped up in the intimate connection. Then, together, they broke down in shudders, clinging to each other as they shared their release. Tevos wrapped her legs tighter around Aria as she felt warmth spill into her, and she raked her nails lightly over her lover's broad shoulders, sighing as her own inner muscles fluttered and rippled with contractions.

Aria eased them through their orgasm with a few final thrusts before letting her weight rest on top of Tevos, knowing the feeling was a comforting one to both of them. They stole the luxury of a few moments within each other's minds before Aria finally shifted enough to catch a glimpse of Shepard out of the corner of her eye. The Sultana had been watching them intently, but honestly, she had almost forgotten. So had Tevos, who was still holding her tight.

"Sorry we didn't put on much of a show, Shepard," she said, trying to downplay some of what had just happened. She had done similar things in the past after sharing Tevos with her friend, but never anything this explicitly tender. It went somewhat against her image.

Shepard gave Aria a brief smile, but it told her everything she needed to know. She was their friend, and wouldn't judge her or think of her any differently. If anything, she thought more highly of Aria after witnessing her in an unguarded moment. "I think it's time for me to get cleaned up," she said at last, climbing off the bed and stretching the kinks out of her shoulders. "And you two could probably use some more time alone."

"Yeah, so I can break in that new slave girl some more," Aria said, although she already knew that she and Tevos wouldn't be making any more use of her tonight. Still, she had done her service well, and Aria would make sure that she was appropriately rewarded.

"Of course," Shepard said, letting Aria's boast go. "Just contact Sha'ira if you have need of the slave again, or any of the others you might be interested in."

Aria stopped stroking Tevos's crest to look over at Shepard, who was stepping into her pants and looking down at her soaked shirt. "If you're feeling so generous, perhaps I'll send for that little shy one. You seemed to enjoy her mouth, and it's been a while since I've had another squirter under me besides Tevos."

Shepard's expression darkened, but before she could provoke the Sultana even more, she felt a slight sting against her shoulder as Tevos slapped her. "You'd better watch it, Aria, or Shepard might not invite us back," Tevos warned, keeping her voice hard and her face unmoving. "And if she doesn't invite us back, I might just decide to cut you off for a while."

"Why do you always have to use sex against me?" Aria whined, turning back to her bondmate and nuzzling into her neck.

"Because it's the only thing that seems to work," Tevos murmured, her hand going to the back of Aria's crest as she fully enjoyed her bondmate's attentions. As much as she loved Aria's aggressive, domineering attitude, especially during sex, Tevos also relished these moments when her lover was soft and playful.

Shepard didn't really want to interrupt them, nor was she even certain that Aria was listening to her anymore, but she couldn't let those words go without a warning retort. "You won't touch my new pet if you want to continue reaping the benefits of my friendship," she said, but she was actually grateful that Aria had reminded her of what she had waiting back in her rooms tonight. Suddenly, she was more than eager to leave her two friends alone.

"Well, if you're going to be selfish," Aria said, but her tone let Shepard know that she was only teasing. "I hope she's worth it."

"She will be," Shepard said confidently, finally finding her shirt and pulling it on over her head. She turned toward the door, gave Tevos and Aria a brief nod goodbye, and walked out.

She was only a couple of steps out of Aria and Tevos's suite when she heard the familiar footsteps of her Captain of the Guard falling into sync behind her. While Shepard had told Ashley time and again that it wasn't her specific responsibility to be her bodyguard, the Captain always seemed to be there whenever she went anywhere. Shepard had gotten used to it, and she truly appreciated having her friend there, but at times, having a constant shadow could be frustrating.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere, Williams," she said, even though she knew arguing with Ashley was useless.

Ashley stared at her with an unmoving expression. "Part of the job, ma'am."

"Oh, really?" Shepard asked, raising her eybrows. "I thought I was the one who made the job descriptions and assigned tasks."

"It's for my own peace of mind, Sultana."

When she made it to her door, Shepard turned back toward Ashley. "Well, if you're going to stay, make sure I don't have any interruptions the rest of the night."

"As you command, Sultana," Ashley said with a bow. She waited for Shepard to enter her quarters and close the door before taking up her post right outside. She didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen tonight, but she would stick around for a couple of hours before passing off light duty to one of her trusted guards and catching a nap.


	5. Book One: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** First-time oral/virginity kink, but no noncon. :D Liara is very much consenting.

Liara stood awkwardly by the Sultana's bed, staring around at the extravagant chambers she had been shown to. After a quick bath, Sha'ira had fed her and brought her here, leaving her with a reassuring smile and taking away the simple shift that she had been given earlier. Waiting naked put her slightly on-edge, but she supposed she didn't have much of a choice. She would have to get used to being exposed in front of the Sultana soon enough.

Thinking about what her Mistress might require of her had Liara buzzing with a strange mix of nervousness and arousal. The human had been kind and patient with her earlier, and everyone who knew her seemed to like her, but that had been in front of others. 'Will she be different when we're alone? Will her patience run out if I'm too slow or afraid to obey commands?' She hoped not, and she had to admit that the thought of surrendering to the Sultana wasn't entirely unpleasant. It seemed to sensitize her skin and coax heat between her legs. Although they were new feelings, Liara was already starting to recognize them as desire. Desire for what, she wasn't quite sure, but she hoped that Shepard would show her.

There was one thing she had seen Shepard do to the other slaves that she was very curious to try, although it was also embarrassing to think about. Watching the Sultana fuck the turian, the human, and the other asari with her cock had been fascinating, and all of them had seemed to take a great deal of pleasure from it. Liara couldn't help being curious. Shepard's fingers had felt incredible inside of her, and she wondered if the Sultana's cock would feel better or worse.

Her thoughts broke off when she heard someone open the door, and she looked up, unsure what to do. She settled for folding her hands behind her back and bowing her head slightly. Shepard had given no indication earlier that she should kneel, and Sha'ira hadn't mentioned it either. She considered doing it anyway for a moment, but before she could, she caught sight of the Sultana entering the room. Liara was surprised to see that the front of her long, flowing shirt was damp at the bottom, and there was an obvious bulge at the front of her pants.

To her relief, Shepard smiled when their eyes met. "Ah, there you are, little one. I was hoping Sha'ira had brought you already." Put at ease by the Sultana's friendly demeanor, Liara gave the human a soft smile in return. "Unfortunately, I need a bath before I do anything else tonight. I'm a bit of a mess."

Liara watched intently as Shepard stripped off her damp shirt, pulling it over her head to reveal small, high breasts positioned above an incredibly muscular stomach. She stared slightly longer than necessary before averting her eyes shyly to one side. However, the pants came next, and Liara found herself stealing another peek as Shepard pulled them down. She was still wearing the same cock that she had used earlier, and Liara felt herself blush as she remembered taking it into her mouth.

Once Shepard was naked, she gestured toward a door at the far side of the room. "Well? Come on. I want you to help wash me."

The thought of washing Shepard made Liara's heart trip faster. She bowed her head again, hoping the Sultana wouldn't notice her blush. "Of course, Mistress," she murmured, relieved when she didn't stammer over the words. When Shepard turned to enter the bathroom, Liara followed, her mind racing as she wondered what was about to happen to her. _'Will the Sultana want me soon as we step inside? Will she wait until after we're clean? Perhaps she's too exhausted to have sex at all, and only wants someone to attend to her needs before bed?'_ Liara suddenly realized that she would be disappointed if the Sultana didn't try to touch her.

The bathroom was as beautiful as the rest of the palace, but Liara found herself paying more attention to the way Shepard moved and the human's lithe, muscular grace than her lush surroundings. When she did drag her eyes away from the beautiful expanse of Shepard's back, Liara was impressed with how large the room was. The centerpiece was obviously the bathtub. It was sunk into the floor, with a couple of steps leading up to an easy access point, and was far larger than a single person needed. Liara's stomach sank when she imagined how many others the Sultana must have shared it with. She noted with some relief that she wouldn't have to necessarily be in the water with the Sultana to bathe her. The lip around the large tub would allow for someone to sit within reaching distance.

"I'll show you how I like it this time," Shepard said. She selected one of the bath salts lining the rim of the tub and tossed a handful into the steaming water. "It's not complicated, and I don't like a lot of frilly additives. You'll get to know which I prefer depending on my mood." Once the bath was ready, she slid into the tub with a quiet sigh. While she was eager to have Liara beneath her, she had taken the edge off with Aria and Tevos, and she was confident that her patience would last. The last thing she wanted to do was scare her little one away by being too aggressive.

As Liara came up behind her and sat gingerly on the lip of the tub, she could sense the maiden's hesitance. "You've never had an owner before, so I take it you've never bathed anyone before." At Liara's short nod, Shepard couldn't help but feel a little swell of arousal between her legs. She reached over and grabbed a sponge as well as a container filled with a pleasantly musky-smelling gel. "I like it a little rough, so don't hold back on the scrubbing." She handed the items off to Liara and settled back into the water, looking forward to seeing what kind of initiative her new slave would take.

Liara thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to begin her task. Shepard was right. She had never bathed anyone before, and the thought of doing it now was somewhat intimidating. Eventually, she decided the Sultana's shoulders were a safe enough place to start. Taking the sponge, she dipped it into the scented, silky water before covering it with the gel sitting beside her. Once she had worked up a decent lather, she brought it to Shepard's broad, muscular shoulders, running the sponge in a straight line. When Shepard let out a low moan of satisfaction, she pressed harder, remembering what the Sultana had said. Shepard's response was to rise out of the tub and give her more room to work.

Although she took her time cleaning Shepard's shoulders and upper back, very much enjoying the way the human's muscles played beneath her skin, she knew she couldn't keep washing the same spot forever. However, she wasn't sure what else to do, since the rest of the Sultana's body was submerged beneath the water. Clearing her throat slightly, she tried to figure out what her next move would be when she noticed the Sultana's beautiful red hair. Asari did not have it, and Liara had not interacted with humans much in the past. She couldn't help being fascinated. Carefully, she put some of the gel onto her hands and began running her fingers through it.

"Mm, that feels wonderful, little one," Shepard purred as she hesitant fingers began massaging the gel into her scalp. She leaned back, giving Liara more access. Soon, her entire head was lathered, and she felt herself start to drift off. She forced herself to wake back up with a few swift blinks, not wanting to miss a moment of her pretty little slave's attention. She knew that soon, Liara would start washing much more interesting parts of her body, and she found herself looking forward to it.

After a while, Shepard pulled away from Liara's hands and turned around, dunking underneath the water to rinse the suds from her hair. When she emerged and broke the surface again, grinning and glistening with water droplets, Liara nearly felt her heart stop. She couldn't quite suppress the small whimper that broke in her throat. The Sultana was perfectly formed, and her hands nearly reached out before she realized what she was doing. When she remembered that she was supposed to touch in order to finish washing her new Mistress, Liara felt the deep, hollow ache between her legs return.

"Time for my front, little one," Shepard said, standing up on one of the higher steps of the tub so that more of her body was above the surface. When she saw Liara hesitate, she gestured at the step she was standing on. "Why don't you come join me? You'll have an easier time reaching."

Despite her nervousness, Liara overcame her fears and dipped one toe into the pool. It was warm, but not scalding, and she followed it with the rest of her foot. Soon, she was standing on the step beside Shepard, although she was several inches lower. The water lapped around her knees as she reached for the sponge again, turning and bending over. She wasn't entirely surprised when Shepard's hands caressed the swell of her ass, but she let out a small yelp anyway, unable to help herself. Fortunately, Shepard only seemed amused, and she followed up the quick grope with a softer circle of her hand before letting Liara go.

"That can wait," she said as Liara straightened up and turned back around. "You have to finish washing me first."

Liara squeezed a little more of the gel onto the sponge and rubbed it over Shepard's upper chest, making sure the Sultana's muscular shoulders were scrubbed clean before moving on. She wasn't quite ready to attend to the firm, high breasts that were so temptingly positioned right in front of her face, so she lathered up each of Shepard's arms first, ignoring the soft chuckle she heard in the Sultana's chest. Shepard's arms were exactly like the rest of her body, strong and lean and corded with muscle. Liara had no doubt that she would be benefitting from her Mistress's beautiful body in the near future, and she shivered to think of what all that power had the potential to do.

When she couldn't possibly get Shepard's arms any cleaner, Liara moved up to her Mistress's chest. Swallowing back her nervousness, she ran the sponge between Shepard's breasts, watching the Sultana's nipples tighten even more before lightly chaffing them with the scratching material. A small smile cracked Liara's lips when she heard a soft moan escape the Sultana, and she felt strangely proud of herself for pleasing her Mistress.

"That feels wonderful," Shepard said, her voice growing huskier with each passing minute. "But I think you should go a little lower." She smirked when she saw Liara's blue eyes flick down to her cock and felt the shaft harden at her new pet's curious gaze. "That's not what I meant, little one. Not yet. I was talking about my stomach. Tevos made a mess of it earlier."

Liara felt a little jealous at that disclosure, but bent to her task before Shepard could see it in her face. She had thought that since the other slave had been sent to take care of Shepard's friends, the Sultana wouldn't have needed to visit them as well, but apparently, that wasn't a correct assumption. She wondered if perhaps all Shepard would be up for tonight was this, just a relaxing bath before bed. But as she scrubbed the Sultana's stomach, Liara could see her Mistress's cock swell. She had to admit that she was impressed by the Sultana's obvious stamina. Shepard had been with no fewer than six different women so far today, and she had no doubt that each one had left completely satisfied.

When Liara couldn't stall anymore without scrubbing the skin off the Sultana's abdomen, she reached between her Mistress's legs and lightly ran her hand over the shaft of Shepard's cock. It pulsed under her touch, and she instinctively drew back. She had gotten a close enough earlier to know that it was a toy. She was impressed with how realistic it seemed, blending seamlessly into Shepard's body, but she was actually rather curious to explore the natural parts beneath. She gripped the base of the shaft and gently began to tug it out, figuring her Mistress would enjoy a complete cleaning.

It took Shepard a second to realize what Liara was doing, but when she did, her hand snapped out and she latched onto her pet's wrist. She didn't even realize how hard her grip was until she heard Liara whimper in pain, the asari's knees buckling a little to try to ease the pressure on her arm. Shepard immediately loosened her fingers, but didn't completely let go. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to be so rough. You aren't hurt, are you?" Liara shook her head no, and Shepard took a calming breath. "Don't do that again. This is how I am, and this is how you'll take me. Understand?"

"Of course, Mistress," Liara whispered, surprised by Shepard's sudden vehemence. She cradled her wrist even though the pain had faded as soon as Shepard let go, slightly hurt by the Sultana's reaction and unsure why. So far, her Mistress had been kind and patient with her, but she had seen a flash of something else just now, and it had startled her.

The fear in Liara's eyes made Shepard's heart ache, and she quickly softened her expression, reaching out to run one wet hand along Liara's bare arm. The soft stroking eventually coaxed her little slave to look directly at her instead of away, and Shepard offered a better explanation for her behavior. "For most of my life, I've never felt completely right as a woman. Some parts of being a man appeal to me." She stared down at the cock that was now firmly settled back between her legs. "Like this part. I guess I'm just somewhere in between. I know that might be a little difficult for an asari understand..." Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Honestly, Liara didn't understand, but she was grateful that Shepard had tried to explain, and even more grateful for her apology. "I'm sorry, Mistress. I won't try and do that again."

Eager to get the night back on track after the brief disruption, Shepard realized that the sponge was floating next to her. She picked it up and handed it back to Liara. "Why don't you finish what you started? I'm almost clean."

Liara was relieved to be given instruction. Carefully, she ran the sponge over Shepard's abdomen and upper thighs before soaping her hands and using them to clean the shaft of the cock. Although she was tempted to linger there, and she enjoyed the way the length began to harden in her hand, she pulled away reluctantly when Shepard turned around, offering the firm swell of her ass instead. Liara was disappointed that Shepard's cock had been taken away from her, but also pleased that she was able to touch the Sultana's muscular backside. After swiping the sponge briefly between Shepard's legs to make sure she got a thorough cleaning, she abandoned it, soaping up the rest of the firm flesh with her hands instead.

Shepard allowed Liara to play for a little while, but eventually, the soft, exploratory touches became too much. "That's enough, pet," she said, turning back around and eyeing the asari thoughtfully. Part of her wanted to return the favor and wash her little slave, even if it appeared a strange thing for a Mistress to do with her property. Eventually, she decided to do it anyway. She desperately wanted to inspect more of her gorgeous new pet's body, and it would probably be good to get Liara accustomed to her touch before she tried anything more explicitly sexual. "Now, it's your turn."

Liara did a double-take. _'The Sultana wants to wash me?'_ It didn't seem to make sense, but her heart raced at the thought of having Shepard's hands on her again. They were large, with square palms and fingers, and she could see a few small scars on them. When Shepard reached out for her, she held perfectly still, allowing the Sultana's touch to trail along her outer arms, coating them with some of the soapy lather. She whimpered slightly when they pushed higher, caressing her shoulders and stroking beneath her collarbone instead of going directly for her breasts.

"I think you and I will get along very well, little one," Shepard said as she heard Liara's soft whimpers and watched her little pet present her breasts to be touched. "You may not be experienced, but you're eager, and that's more than I could have hoped." Shepard lowered her head and nipped the side of Liara's neck, gently sucking on the spot and licking it with her tongue afterwards. She had a feeling that Liara would bear many of her marks before she was completely through, but she would make sure to temper herself.

Liara barely even heard Shepard's words. She was too wrapped up in the feeling of her Mistress's mouth working along the flesh of her throat. If the Sultana could affect her this much by just playing with her neck, she couldn't help but wonder how intense it would be when the human turned her attentions elsewhere. She could already feel slickness and pressure building between her thighs, and she had to put her hands on the Sultana's strong shoulders to steady herself or risk falling back into the water.

As Shepard continued to nip and suck at Liara's neck, her hands moved lower. One went around Liara's waist to keep the little asari pressed against her, and the other slid down Liara's chest until it was cupping a full, firm breast. "So beautifully responsive," she murmured when the nipple stiffened against her palm. She was going to have fun exploring Liara's body and awakening it to the pleasure and joys of sex. Shepard had to restrain herself from picking Liara up and carrying her to the bed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from taking her new slave if she was spread out so invitingly.

Liara's fingers dug into Shepard's shoulders as the slightly rough skin of her Mistress's palm chaffed across her breast, bringing her nipple to painful hardness. The now-familiar ache between her thighs began to throb, and couldn't stop herself from pressing even closer to the Sultana. She didn't know exactly what she wanted, but she had a pretty good idea from what she had witnessed in the throne room earlier. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how to ask for it, or even if she was supposed to ask, since she was here to fulfill her Mistress's desires.

Before she could put much thought into how she should behave, Shepard's fingers closed around her nipple and gave it an experimental tug. She cried out, and her hips bucked as she felt a direct pull on her clit. She had never paid much attention to her breasts during the few times she had touched herself. They had never seemed particularly sensitive, but she was beginning to wonder if it only took a practiced hand to make that particular part of her body come alive.

"You like that, don't you, little one?" Shepard asked as Liara trembled in her arms. Her pet's hands curled into the hair at the back of her neck almost painfully. When Liara didn't answer, Shepard wasn't sure if it was because the asari was self-conscious, or if she just physically couldn't. "Don't worry, I like my bed partners vocal. There's nothing wrong with taking pleasure from me when I'm freely giving it." She kissed the side of Liara's neck, the only place she could really reach while the maiden was clinging to her. "In fact, I'd consider it a compliment if you lost your voice from screaming for me by the end of the night."

Although she was still incredibly embarrassed, Liara took the Sultana at her word. The next time the Sultana's teeth nipped at her neck, she did not stifle the cry she made in response. She was rewarded when Shepard's possessive bite sank even deeper. A whimper of disappointment when Shepard finally let go, picking up the sponge instead. "You're going to enjoy this even more," she said, squeezing it to make sure that it was still covered in enough suds to provide a proper cleaning.

Slowly and methodically, Shepard washed every inch of Liara's quivering form, although her focus was more on seduction than actually scrubbing her slave. She spent more time than necessary running the sponge over the stiff purple points of Liara's nipples, teasing them to aching hardness and enjoying the way Liara trembled and mewled as she arched her back, trying to push forward for more contact. When she thought her little pet had been tortured enough, she backed off, running the sponge up and down Liara's slender arms instead, finding the ticklish spots at the insides of her elbows and in the center of her palms.

When Shepard urged Liara to turn around, she spent several long minutes admiring the curve of Liara's back, cleaning the two dimples on either side of her lower spine and kissing the soft curves of both shoulders, not even caring that the asari's skin tasted faintly of soap instead of salty, aroused flesh. After a while, she urged Liara to climb up an extra step so that she could reach the round swell of her ass, groping more than washing as she kneaded the firm flesh with her hands. She was almost tempted to place a few stinging slaps there, but she knew her pet wasn't quite ready for that yet. She was only just beginning to learn that a little pain could be pleasurable, and Shepard did not want to rush that lesson.

By the time Shepard's hand, now free of soap and the sponge, finally wrapped around her waist and slid down along her abdomen, Liara was a shuddering mess. Shepard seemed to have aroused every inch of flesh she possessed, and she couldn't stop shaking. She no longer tried to prevent the small sounds of pleasure from spilling between her lips. She was too far under Shepard's spell to care what she might sound like. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she breathed heavily as firm but careful fingers pulled apart her outer folds, exposing her to the cool air as the water lapped around her thighs.

"You liked it when I touched you in the throne room earlier today, didn't you?" Shepard whispered beside her crest. Despite the phrasing, it wasn't a question. It was an absolute fact, and Liara didn't deny it. Instead, she spread her legs wider to give Shepard more access. "You enjoyed the way my fingers felt."

"Yes," Liara whispered, so softly that she wasn't even sure if Shepard could hear her.

The Sultana's chuckle let her know that she had, and Liara's face seared with the heat of her blush. "Good. I want you to enjoy everything I do to you. I know I will."

Liara thought back to how the Sultana had looked taking the other girls in the throne room and the passionate way they had responded. The pleasure Shepard had given them was unmistakable, and she couldn't help wanting the same for herself. She could feel the hard shaft of the Sultana's cock pressed into the swell of her ass, grinding lightly against it, and part of her just wanted Shepard to bend her over and ease inside of her from behind like she had with the human slave.

Shepard felt the deep shiver that ran through Liara's body and couldn't help wondering what had caused it. "What are you thinking, little one?" she asked, biting gently at the cord of muscle along Liara's shoulder and soothing it with a kiss. "I already told you that I like my lovers vocal. That includes telling me what they like and dislike." Shepard ran her fingers around Liara's outer lips, pleased when they pouted open at her touch. "Now, tell me what aroused you so much a few seconds ago."

Liara swallowed past her embarrassment. "I… I was thinking about the way you took that human slavegirl in the throne room. How you bent her over on her hands and knees and how much pleasure you seemed to give her." She paused and took another breath. "I was wishing you would do that to me. Wishing you would give me that much pleasure while taking your own." Before Shepard had forced her to vocalize her thoughts, Liara hadn't realized that was the reason she wanted it so much. She had serviced Shepard earlier in the throne room, and the Sultana had returned the favor, but they hadn't achieved mutual, simultaneous pleasure. Apparently, that was something she wanted.

Shepard growled softly beside Liara's crest and pulled her even closer. "You're trying to make me forget myself," she accused playfully as she relaxed her grip and began sliding her fingers through Liara's wet folds. "If you were more like the others, I'd give you your wish right now, here in the tub. I'd bend you over the side and slide in to the hilt, until you came all over me and drew everything I had from my cock." Shepard was more than pleased when Liara shivered uncontrollably in her arms at her words. "But you're not like the others, little one. I'm going to need to loosen you up a little bit before you try to take me. I don't want to permanently damage my new favorite toy just because I'm being impatient."

Liara found it odd that she felt a pulse of fresh wetness between her legs at being called the Sultana's new toy. She abhorred being thought of as property, and yet the way Shepard said it didn't make it sound all that bad. But then, she couldn't think properly with Shepard's fingers playfully teasing through her lips and occasionally grazing her throbbing clit. She wondered exactly how long it would be before the Sultana decided it was all right to fuck her, because she was becoming more and more eager by the second.

When Shepard pulled away from her, Liara couldn't stifle her sob of disappointment. She desperately wanted the Sultana's fingers back on her, but she didn't know how to ask. Her entire body trembled with a need she couldn't voice. All she could do was reach out, falling forward slightly so she could grip the edge of the sauna to steady her shaking legs. Part of her hoped, prayed, that Shepard would change her mind, and that the thick, firm shaft she could feel pressed against her ass would slide between her legs where she felt so empty that it ached.

Instead, Shepard's hands caressed her hips, gently turning her around and seating her on the edge of the highest step. That left all but her calves above the water and gave Shepard complete access to her slick, swollen azure. She watched in a mixture of hope and nervousness as the Sultana's hands trailed down her legs, pulling her knees apart to expose her to the air. She shivered from anticipation instead of cold. The steamy air in the room was almost as warm as the water had been.

"God, you're so ready," Shepard murmured as she stared between her slave's legs, enjoying the beautiful view. The outer lips of Liara's azure were puffy with arousal, seeming to part without even being touched to reveal her deep purple inner folds and the ridge of her clit. Shepard was pleased to see that it was already hard and glistening, jutting out from beneath its delicate hood and practically begging for her touch to return there. Obviously, her fingers had done the trick. Every time she played with Liara, the little slave's body reacted more strongly.

Liara whimpered as Shepard stared hungrily between her thighs, wondering what the Sultana was about to do. She bit nervously at her lower lip, hoping her Mistress would decide soon. Her body burned, and even though she knew the thought was disobedient and shameless, she almost wanted to slide a hand between her legs and imitate the same motions Shepard had used with her fingers. Anything to ease the pounding ache that seemed to grow inside her with each passing second.

At last, one of Shepard's hands moved up from her knee, stroking along her thigh and finally sliding between the folds of her azure. Liara felt her inner walls pulse even though Shepard was not inside of her, and the same uncomfortable, distracting fullness started to grow again. She blushed, remembering how much wetness she had released all over Shepard's hand the last time, and wondered whether she would do the same again. _'What did Shepard say about the other asari with the white markings? That she came that way every time?'_ Part of Liara hoped she wouldn't be the same because she was embarrassed of the mess she had made, and part of her hoped she would simply because it felt so incredibly good when the pressure finally released.

Shepard's mind instantly flashed to an image of Liara leaning back on her elbows, head tossing in pleasure while she pumped her cock steadily between her pet's legs, but she shook it off and stored it in her memory as something to try later. For now, she just wanted to bring Liara pleasure while getting her new slave ready to take her cock. Before she could get too carried away, she hoisted herself out of the tub and then pulled Liara to her feet, stifling the asari's whimper of protest with a kiss.

This wasn't like the reassuring kiss she had given Liara in the throne room this afternoon, but one full of promise and hunger. Shepard demanded entrance into Liara's mouth, and the little slave had no choice but to grant it. "Don't worry, little one," she said when she finally released Liara's lips, proud of herself when she saw the dazed look in the maiden's wide blue eyes. "We're far from finished tonight. I just don't want you to get all wrinkled from the water, and I figure it's better to move now before one of us drowns."

Shepard grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Liara, smiling when the large, fluffy material nearly swallowed her. She briskly rubbed Liara down, quickly removing every beaded drop from her soft, beautiful blue skin. She even went to her knees to dry off her pet's legs and feet, placing a teasing kiss on Liara's pubic bone before standing. Then she tossed the towel to the floor and grabbed one for herself, quickly and efficiently doing the same thing, but spending more time on her hair since it soaked the water in. Finally, she led Liara back into the bedroom, steering her toward the bed.

Once they were close enough, she lifted Liara effortlessly off the ground, tossing her on the mattress before the asari could bring her legs up to circle her waist. She followed Liara down, covering her little one's body with her own and teasingly rocking her pelvis forward. With one last kiss, she began working her way down the lithe blue form beneath her. A strangled groan escaped her chest when Liara bucked, accidentally forcing her cock to slip through her pet's wet folds. She quickly changed their position so that she was lying beside Liara instead of on top of her. With her control already questionable, she couldn't allow herself to get carried away until she knew Liara was ready to take her.

Regretting her tease a little, but also proud of the way it had made Liara shiver and cry out for her, Shepard set about lighting the maiden's nerves on fire. She began a slow, torturous exploration of Liara's body, following much the same path that she had created earlier with the sponge. This time, she used her fingers, tracing the length of Liara's arms and following them up to her high, firm breasts. Liara let out a soft hitch of breath as Shepard began playing with her nipple, coaxing it to aching hardness before slowly tracing her way over to the other. She alternated between thumbing lightly over the tips and pinching them in a vice that was almost hard and a little painful, but Liara seemed to respond beautifully to both the soft and hard touches.

Once she had Liara rocking into the air, her hips shifting against nothing in an effort to find purchase, Shepard finally took one of the pretty slave's nipples into her mouth, grazing the tight little bud with her teeth. That made Liara moan, and it was one of the sweetest sounds she had ever heard. She pulled the tip of Liara's breast deeper, occasionally nibbling at it as her hands continued exploring. They traced up and down Liara's sides a few times before settling around her hips. Shepard was pleased when she realized that they fit perfectly in her hands. It would be a good place to hold on when her innocent slave did end up taking her cock.

Finally, Shepard's right hand slipped between Liara's legs, teasing apart her folds a little more quickly than she had the first time and finding them absolutely drenched. She let out a long, low groan when she felt how wet Liara already was for her. For a moment, she was tempted to settle between her new slave's thighs and try sliding inside her. Her cock ached to be wrapped in the tight, velvety heat she was teasing with her fingers, but she knew that however much she wanted it - and Liara seemed to want it, too, if her earlier confession had been truthful - she needed to take her time. Instead, she flicked Liara's clit with the pad of her middle finger before sliding down and gently positioning it at her pet's entrance.

Her beautiful slave was already so wet that she slid easily inside. The very first thrust hit against a full, swollen place, and Liara keened as she zeroed in on the rippled patch of tissue, prodding it gently. "This is the sweet spot for you, isn't it?" she teased, enjoying how vocal her little pet was becoming. "Good thing it's easy to find."

Liara gasped and tried to take more of Shepard's finger, but she could do nothing but rock weakly against her new Mistress's hand. The Sultana continued to tease her, seemingly determined to draw every single moan and cry from her throat that she could before moving on to something else. Eventually, one finger became two, and Liara clutched at the bedsheets, wishing she could hold onto Shepard's shoulders instead. She wanted to feel that warm, muscular flesh under her hands, but she was too afraid to ask. The uncomfortable fullness was back, sending pleasure through her lower body whenever Shepard's fingers curled up against the right spot, and the slow, erratic swipes of the Sultana's thumb over the hard ridge of her clit didn't help.

"I – I need…" she panted, her head tossing from side to side and her hips pushing up to meet Shepard's thrusts. It was difficult to vocalize what she needed just by virtue of what it was, but the fact that she had only experienced this once before just a few short hours ago made it even harder.

"It's okay, little one," Shepard murmured. "I know what you need. The pressure's building again, isn't it? You feel like you need to release, but you're still worried about it." She didn't really expect an answer. Liara's mewling and shuddering were enough to tell her how close the beautiful maiden was. "Just let go. Remember how good it was the first time? Give me what I want and come in my hand." She punctuated her words with hard thrusts aimed directly at the swollen flesh of Liara's front wall, making her cry out with each pump of her fingers. But it wasn't quite enough, so Shepard began a predictable rhythmic pattern of swiping her thumb over Liara's clit, teasing the ridge until it was completely free of its hood.

Liara was helpless to resist Shepard's knowing actions. She threw her head back, her spine arched, and the fullness in her lower abdomen released. Her body shuddered wildly as she filled Shepard's hand with warm jets of fluid, sometimes releasing all the way up onto her Mistress's forearm as the human continued to pump into her. This time, she wasn't shy about her orgasm. She was still a little embarrassed about making a mess everywhere, but the encouragement that Shepard whispered beside her crest while she came went a long way towards reassuring her.

"I know you've got more, little one," Shepard said, her wrist and forearm burning as she continued to fuck Liara's release out of her. "You're still swollen. Give it to me. It's mine." She felt nothing but smug satisfaction when another flood of warmth filled her palm, making it easier to thrust into her slave's tight azure.

It was only when Liara collapsed back to the bed, completely spent, that Shepard stopped pounding against her inner wall. She stayed buried deep within the little asari for a few minutes more, enjoying the way the strong inner muscles fluttered around her, but refrained from curling against Liara's sweet spot again. This slave had obviously been made just for her, because she couldn't remember having this much fun drawing pleasure from one of her harem girls in a very long time.

When all that remained were weak aftershocks, Shepard slowly pulled her fingers from between Liara's legs. She was completely soaked up to her wrist, and a good amount had dripped past that point. Shepard couldn't resist bringing her hand to her mouth and licking it clean, starting and finishing with her fingers. It was absolutely delicious, and this time, she wasn't about to be denied a taste of Liara's sweetness directly from the source.


	6. Book One: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** First time penetration, LOADS of cumshots. (Pun intended?)

Liara watched, spellbound, as the Sultana slipped her fingers into her mouth, gathering up all of her wetness. Her cheeks flared with a blush, and although she wanted to look away, she found that she couldn't. Covering Shepard's hand and a good portion of the sheets had been embarrassing enough, but now, the Sultana was actually tasting it. She wasn't sure whether to be horrified or aroused, but the pulsing between her legs soon made the decision for her. There was something incredibly erotic about the sight, and her heart continued to beat faster even after Shepard had finished and pulled her fingers away.

"You are absolutely delicious, pet," Shepard purred, guiding her leg off to one side and spreading her even further open. "I think I want a better taste."

"Mistress, what are you… I mean..." Liara stammered, incredibly unsure about what Shepard was about to do. She couldn't believe the Sultana actually wanted to use her mouth, especially after the amount of fluid she had just released. "I - I don't need..."

"But I do," Shepard said. "I want to taste you. Doing this would please me very much."

Liara went silent. She couldn't deny that part of her was curious about how the Sultana's tongue would feel sliding between her folds. This was not something that Shepard had done for the other slave girls during the audition, although she had watched the asari with the dark markings do it for Solana. She had not known it was something that her new Mistress was interested in, since it did not give her any direct physical pleasure.

Liara trembled as Shepard lowered her head, using both hands to spread her outer lips apart and examine her more closely. "God, you really are pretty," she felt Shepard say. She was hovering so close that Liara could feel her breath. She closed her eyes, afraid that looking down would be too much for her to handle. Then, something soft and warm flicked against her clit. She gasped, clutching the bedsheets again since she did not dare reach down and thread her fingers through Shepard's tempting red hair.

Shepard felt Liara's reaction, enjoying the tease for a moment, but she couldn't resist her target for long. She pulled Liara's clit between her lips, grazing her teeth against the base. She painted the tip with her tongue, sucking steadily until Liara was releasing constant, panting moans and rocking her hips. Shepard would have smiled if her mouth hadn't been busy. Her new pet was so responsive, so incredibly easy to please. Perhaps getting Liara's azure ready for the thickness of her cock would be easier than she thought. But as enjoyable as it was to feel Liara's reactions and hear the little noises her pet tried unsuccessfully to stifle, Shepard wasn't just interested in making her feel good. She wanted a full taste of what her slave had to offer. She slipped her tongue down to Liara's entrance, humming her approval when a small pulse of wetness greeted her.

When Shepard moved from her clit, Liara whimpered in distress. She had been apprehensive before, but she wanted that strong, velvety tongue back. It wasn't long before she was bucking beneath Shepard's wonderfully talented mouth. The Sultana remained focused on her opening, but seemed to know that she preferred clitoral stimulation, and often moved back up to play with the swollen ridge just when she needed it most. Of course, Shepard could have been doing it because it drew more wetness from her. Her Mistress always slid back down to catch her slickness before it could escape onto the sheets. She was powerless to do anything except writhe on the bed and cry out her pleasure whenever Shepard's tongue stroked her in a particularly arousing way.

A sharp stab of pressure between her legs finally broke through her desperate haze of arousal. Her climax was building again, dangerously close to spilling over. It was one thing for Shepard to take her release in her hand, but Liara doubted that her Mistress intended to take it in her mouth. She started to struggle, trying to wriggle away from the Sultana's wonderful tongue even while her body screamed at her to stay where she was. "Mistress, wait!"

Liara's pleas finally made it to Shepard's ears. She pulled back, licking every last drop that she could reach from her lips. "What is it, little one?" she asked, leaning down to kiss Liara's impressively aroused clit.

"I – I'm going to come," Liara stammered, finding it much harder to articulate while Shepard was looking at her.

"Mmm, I know." Shepard flicked the tip of her tongue over Liara's ridge, chuckling at her pet's instant reaction.

Liara blushed when her Mistress didn't make the automatic leap for her. "I can feel the pressure building again," she said, moaning as Shepard began to suck her with short, gentle pulls. She knew that if she didn't say this fast, she wouldn't be able to get it out at all. "If you don't stop, I'm going to…"

Shepard finally understood Liara's apprehension and hurried to assuage it. "Did you like when I came in your mouth this afternoon? Think of this as the same thing, only in reversed positions. I like it when you squirt into my hand, and I'll like it when you do the same in my mouth. I already told you, you taste delicious." She slid her tongue over Liara's entrance to demonstrate. "And I'm going to love it when you squirt all over my cock."

Liara nearly came at those words. Her hips shifted back down, searching for more contact with Shepard's mouth of their own accord. She wasn't in control of her own reactions anymore. Something about the Sultana stripped her bare and left her a raw mess of pleasure and need. When Shepard latched on to her clit, she cried out, inner muscles pulsing in time with the rhythmic tugs of Shepard's lips. Although she was still embarrassed by what was about to happen, Liara knew that if Shepard continued, she wouldn't be able to help herself.

Sensing how close Liara was, Shepard abandoned the stiff point of her clit and replaced her mouth with her thumb, using it to rub over the sensitive bundle as her tongue slid lower. She wanted to catch every drop of her new pet's release. The taste of the asari's come on her fingers had been delicious, and she knew it would be even better this way. Too impatient to draw it out any longer, she began grinding into Liara's clit as she slid her tongue as deep as she could, curling forward to hit the same spot she had found so easily with her fingers.

Feeling Shepard's tongue inside her was too much. Liara quivered and arched, and a scream ripped from her throat. The throbbing fullness inside of her burst, gushing out in a hot flood. Unable to stop herself, she looked down as the Sultana continued working between her legs, using her tongue to coax every drop into her mouth. When Liara caught a glimpse of her actually swallowing, she felt herself pulse again, nearly sobbing at the blissful release of pressure.

Shepard groaned against Liara's slick folds, savoring the taste of her new slave's release, but determined to have it all. She pressed harder against Liara's clit, coaxing more to spill from between her swollen lips. Far too soon for her liking, Liara was whimpering and trembling with overstimulation, completely drained and unable to give her anymore. Reluctantly, Shepard sat back on her heels, staring up along Liara's gorgeous body, looking past her breasts to admire her flushed face and dark, glossy eyes. She could tell the poor thing wanted to meld. Inexperienced asari generally did out of instinct, and she considered whether or not to indulge her. Normally, she reserved melds for asari she trusted, like Aria and Tevos, but she was sorely tempted this time.

She decided to put that decision away until later and began kissing her way back up Liara's body, enjoying the little sighs and shivers her slave made with each graze of her lips and brush of her hands. She lingered at Liara's breasts for a while, kissing across them while continuing to toy with her pet's still-swollen clit. Once she had sucked both tips to aching hardness, she blew across them, tugging one with her teeth before sliding up to kiss Liara's full, slightly parted lips.

Liara was surprised when the Sultana kissed her, but she didn't object. A strange taste spread through her mouth, and with a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, she realized that it was _her_. She had never taken the opportunity to taste herself before. Honestly, she enjoyed the salty-sweet flavor, especially when it was delivered by Shepard's tongue, but she still didn't think it was nearly as delicious as the Sultana's. She remembered the way Shepard's release had shot into her mouth earlier in the throne room, and the sense-memory made her inner walls pulse with renewed arousal.

Finally, Shepard pulled away, looking down into Liara's eyes with pride. She knew that Liara was completely hers now, willing to do whatever she wanted. The maiden was quickly growing accustomed to the pleasure of her touch. To test her theory, she slid one hand back down Liara's flat stomach, pausing to caress the slight curve of her abdomen before cupping between her legs. She was still deliciously wet after her orgasms, and Shepard took her time playing through the asari's folds before finding her entrance and pushing forward with two fingers. When Liara rocked down onto her hand and moaned instead of making any noises of pain, Shepard knew she was ready to take more.

Liara whimpered when she pulled her fingers out, but she silenced the maiden with a quick kiss. "It's all right, little one," she said, settling herself comfortably between Liara's thighs and using the abundant wetness there to coat the shaft of her cock.

She fit the head to Liara's tight entrance, and actually had to put a hand on her pet's waist to prevent her from push down. "Easy," she said, secretly very pleased with Liara's response. "I love your eagerness, but we're still going to take this slow." She leaned in and kissed Liara's mouth again before the pout that was beginning to form could take up permanent residence. This was definitely going to be an enjoyable experience, particularly with such a willing partner beneath her wanting to learn about pleasure.

Liara looked up into Shepard's soft green eyes and nodded her head, not trusting her voice while she was trembling with desire. It felt incredible to have the Sultana's muscular body on top of her own. She hadn't been owned by the Sultana for even a full day yet, but she realized that this was what she had wanted since watching Shepard with the other slaves in the throne room.

This time, when the head of Shepard's cock pressed teasingly against her entrance, she threw her arms around the Sultana's shoulders. She waited for Shepard to reprimand her for taking such liberties, but her Mistress actually seemed to like it and pushed a little further forward. Her muscles stretched to allow Shepard entrance, and she dug her fingers into the Sultana's powerful shoulders as she got accustomed to the feeling. It certainly wasn't painful, nor was it instantly pleasurable, but she did feel as though it was absolutely right.

The teasing heat that Shepard could feel surrounding the tip of her cock was driving her crazy. Her shaft pulsed with need, but somehow, she managed to hold back. She adored the way Liara was shivering beneath her, clinging to her, and she didn't want to do anything that might frighten her new slave. Carefully, she worked a hand between their bodies, finding Liara's clit almost instantly. It was so hard and swollen that her fingers couldn't help but graze over it. "Just relax," she murmured, rubbing over the firm ridge. Another small flood of wetness coated her length, and she groaned in approval, keeping up steady pressure as she began working the head past Liara's tight opening.

It was slow going, and Shepard stopped whenever Liara gave even the smallest sign of discomfort, but soon, she managed to fit the widest part of the crown inside. Taking Liara's lips in a soft kiss, she pushed deeper, burying the head and several inches of her thick length in her pet's tight, velvety warmth. When Shepard felt something wet against her lips, she realized that Liara was crying, and hurried to kiss her tears away. Fortunately, the maiden only seemed to be overwhelmed, not scared or in pain. Her hips were still pushing forward, so Shepard took it as a good sign.

Although her every instinct screamed at her to thrust, to claim Liara and fill her as deeply as possible, Shepard held back. Her arms shook with tension as she braced herself over her innocent slave. She wasn't tired, and she didn't know why she was trembling. Perhaps it was the way Liara's soft hands ran over her back, scratching lightly and making her muscles clench in response. "You like being filled, don't you?" she murmured, pleased to see that Liara's tears had faded. Her slave had taken about a third of her shaft, and there were still several more inches to go. She returned her fingers to Liara's clit, sinking deeper and watching the enraptured expression on Liara's face.

"Y-yes," Liara stammered. She felt like she was being split open, stretched more than she had ever been before, and though it bordered the edge of pain, she desperately craved more. "Please... please, I want-"

"Don't worry," Shepard said, easing another inch inside. "I'll give you more. All of it, if you can take it. And it's going to feel even better when I start moving." That promise made Liara whimper with need. The next time she pushed her hips down, her pelvis finally met Shepard's. The Sultana was inside of her, all the way inside of her, and she shivered simply at the knowledge.

Shepard pinched the shaft of Liara's clit, milking it slowly as she held her hips perfectly still, giving her slave time to adjust. She gazed down into Liara's eyes, pleased to see that they were completely black with the need to meld. The poor thing probably couldn't help herself and didn't even realize what her body was calling her to do. Shepard decided to test her slave's resolve, to see if she would meld instinctively without being ordered. She did not want to invade Liara's mind when she was so vulnerable and inexperienced, but she decided that if Liara reached out to her, she would accept the connection between them.

When Liara's hips started to move restlessly beneath hers, Shepard took it as a sign that her pet was ready for more. She braced herself on her elbows so she could see every little emotion that passed over Liara's face as she pumped into the tight azure surrounding her cock. She couldn't help but groan as she took up a rhythm of full, deep strokes, letting Liara adjust. She pulled out until only the head was still inside, then push her hips forward, burying every last inch.

As she felt Liara drawing closer and closer to another orgasm, Shepard continued to pull back slowly, but she drove her hips forward with more force each time until Liara was writhing beneath her. Even if Liara didn't meld with her, she still wanted to draw another flood from her little pet. She angled her cock to hit against Liara's front wall with each thrust, and she felt the results immediately when Liara's nails dug almost painfully into her back. Shepard decided that all Liara needed was a little bit of encouragement. "Go ahead, pet. I told you I wanted you to come all over my cock. Do it. Give in."

Liara couldn't help herself. The pleasure building inside of her had become irresistible. The stretch burned just a little, but it only made the sensations all the more powerful. She fell into a series of shudders, crying out as her whole body spasmed. Her inner muscles rippled, forcing out a flood around the thick shaft buried inside her. The release was blissful, and the fullness only made it better. Shepard's cock made it more difficult to push out her orgasm, but the extra pressure against her pounding front wall was worth it. She swelled to bursting over and over again, filling up and squeezing around Shepard's length until she thought she couldn't possibly clench any tighter, then letting go in pulsing waves.

Shepard felt Liara seize up beneath her and watched as pleasure washed over her pet's face. She groaned as her slave's inner muscles clamped down around her, making it impossible for her to move for a few moments until the first gush of come spilled from Liara's azure, completely covering her cock and splashing up onto her abdomen. Even though she had experienced it before with other partners, it wasn't even comparable to this. Feeling the innocent maiden completely let go beneath her tugged at something primal within her, a mixture of protectiveness and possessiveness.

Making her slave release so much had Shepard on the edge faster than anything else, but somehow, she managed to restrain herself. She rode out Liara's orgasm with gritted teeth and determination, waiting for her pet's inner muscles to release her. Once she could move again, she resumed thrusting, pushing against her little one's full front wall and coaxing out more wetness. She only quieted her hips when Liara's grip on her shoulders loosened and the maiden started sobbing incoherently into her neck. Shepard would have been concerned if she hadn't known it was all because of Liara's release. Instead, she just let the maiden cling to her and held her shuddering body through the last of the aftershocks.

Liara kept her face buried in the comforting warmth of Shepard's neck, inhaling her scent as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks. She was still panting heavily, barely able to catch her breath, and although her release had finished spilling out of her, she couldn't stop twitching. Wetness dripped down her thighs and over Shepard's muscular stomach, but she couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed anymore. The pleasure had been strong enough to wipe out everything else. Now, she knew what the other women in the throne room had felt, and why they had responded so powerfully to Shepard when she was inside of them.

_'No. Inside of me.'_

She still couldn't believe that Shepard was actually buried within her. Part of her had been afraid that the large shaft wouldn't even fit. She gave her inner muscles a testing squeeze, and Shepard's cock twitched slightly in response. She felt so deliciously full, and the longer Shepard held still, the more Liara wanted her to start thrusting again. If being filled was amazing, experiencing a bolt of pleasure every time the thick head hit her inner wall was beyond words. It had caught against her every time Shepard pulled out and made her scream whenever it pushed back in. "Please," she panted, no longer afraid to ask for what she needed. "Please... more..."

A wide grin split Shepard's face. She had hoped that Liara would be ready and willing to go for another round, but her pet's eagerness was more than she could have hoped for. She decided that Liara was even more attractive when her shyness and innocence were completely overwhelmed by raw desperation. "You want more?" she teased, pushing forward even though her cock was already as deep as it could go. She enjoyed the way Liara's breath hitched in response and the edges of her nails caught at her shoulders. "More of what? Do you need to come again?"

She hadn't, at least not yet, but Liara felt the sensitive spot inside of her begin to swell again at Shepard's words. She groaned when Shepard began pulling out for another thrust, deliberately dragging the head of her cock against it.

"Or do you just want me to fuck you harder?" Shepard continued her list of suggestions by gripping Liara's hips, holding them in place. Although she had been gentle the first time, she fell into a quicker, harder rhythm than before, confident Liara could take it. Her slave responded instantly, clawing at her back and trying to pull her closer. Her hips pushed up, but Shepard pinned them to the mattress, making her whimper at the denial. "Or do you want me to play with your clit some more?" Not wanting to abandon her grip on Liara, she adjusted her angle instead, making sure the base of her cock ground directly against the swollen, exposed ridge whenever she buried herself to the hilt.

"Or..." she added, leaning down to whisper by Liara's crest, "do you want to know what it feels like when I come inside you? No one's ever done that to you before, have they?" Although she had asked the question, Shepard already knew the answer. She let out a low, possessive growl when she felt Liara's azure flutter around her shaft in direct response to her suggestion. "I don't do it with most of my slaves, especially not the new ones, but... with you, I can't resist. I want to fill you so badly, just like I filled your mouth this afternoon."

Liara hadn't completely understood what Shepard was talking about at first, but the last sentence made it click. She remembered the delicious release of hot fluid inside of her mouth when Shepard had come in the throne room. For some reason, the thought of Shepard coming in her azure hadn't even occurred to her. Perhaps it was because she had watched the Sultana pull out and come on the stomachs and backs of the other slaves instead. But as soon as she imagined what it might be like, she knew that she wanted it. More than wanted it. Craved it. She felt her inner muscles ripple and pull tight around the throbbing shaft inside of her.

"Fuck," Shepard groaned as Liara's inner muscles gripped her cock, trying to milk her release from the full length. "Don't be too eager, little one. You'll get it soon enough." She focused back on her building orgasm, feeling pressure well up in the base of her shaft. She could already tell that this was one slave she would definitely enjoy coming inside.

Liara didn't know what to focus on, the way the head of Shepard's cock pounded against the full spot inside of her, the way the base of her Mistress's shaft slid so deliciously over her clit with each thrust, or her low words. She knew that the Sultana must be getting close, because her occasional grunts were becoming louder with nearly every thrust. Liara found that she very much enjoyed the noises, and her clit twitched dangerously when she thought about how the Sultana was using her for pleasure.

Shepard didn't have long before it all caught up to her. She hadn't come with Liara once since this afternoon in the throne room, and she desperately needed release. She held fast to Liara's hips, thrusting in as deep as she could. Warmth rushed up along her shaft and spilled into her slave's tight azure, her every muscle tensed to the point of cramping as she gave everything she had. There was no better feeling, and when she felt Liara respond to the first jet of come by tipping over into orgasm herself, Shepard came even harder. Liara's inner muscles squeezed down around her, forcing her to give every drop that had built up.

Liara cried out as she felt a warm flood spurt into her, knowing that it couldn't be anything except for Shepard's release. She hadn't known it would feel like this, or that it would push her over into another blinding orgasm, but she couldn't imagine anything being more pleasurable. Feeling Shepard jerk mindlessly against her as she tried to empty her cock was an experience that was unparalleled, and Liara found herself wanting it to happen again and again.

But her physical release hadn't been enough. There was another sort of ache, something that had crept up on her. It pounded inside of her head, and suddenly, she felt incredibly empty even though Shepard's cock was buried all the way inside of her, filling her with a rush of hot, thick fluid. She found herself reaching out for Shepard again, but this time, it wasn't with her hands. Before she realized what was happening, she hurtled forward into Shepard's mind, desperately clinging to her, willing to do anything in an effort to have her closer.

Although most of her brain was already consumed by her release as it pounded along the shaft of her cock, Shepard wasn't completely taken by surprise when she felt Liara's consciousness barrel into hers. She was no stranger to the meld, and had not expected the maiden to be able to control it during her first try. Fortunately, the only thing flowing along the thread that joined them was pure, undiluted pleasure. Liara's thoughts had devolved to a place beneath words, and she could only share what her body was experiencing: Heat, surrender, and the ragged pulses of her seemingly endless orgasm.

When Shepard felt exactly how much Liara enjoyed being filled, how much she savored each shot of come deep inside of her, how much she craved more, she felt herself tip over into what could have been a second release, or just a powerful extension of the first. She couldn't be sure. Her pleasure was all mixed up with Liara's now. Her beautiful little slave kept contracting around her, milking several more spurts from the twitching shaft of her cock, squeezing her so tightly that she couldn't do anything but keep releasing in a hard stream. She bit down on Liara's shoulder, consumed by a wave of possessiveness.

The meld ended abruptly, mere seconds after their shared orgasm faded to aftershocks. Since Liara hadn't initiated it on purpose, she hadn't put any thought into maintaining it to draw out their pleasure, either. It just suddenly disappeared, leaving both of them panting as they separated and fell back into themselves.

Shepard collapsed onto Liara when she couldn't hold herself up any longer, barely able to catch some of her weight on her forearms so that she didn't completely crush the little asari beneath her. As she gasped for breath, she tried to remember a time when she'd had such a powerful orgasm, but she came up blank, either because her brain cells refused to work properly after the meld, or because there was nothing even close to compare. Her hips continued rocking of their own accord every few moments, drawing another low moan from Liara and causing the maiden's inner muscles to clench down on her again.

"Goddess," Liara finally muttered, still reeling from what they had just shared. "What - did I..." A flush crept up her cheeks as flashes of what had happened rushed through her mind, splintering into fragments. She could almost still feel Shepard emptying into her, the grind of her Mistress's pelvis against her poor, straining clit, and the strange feeling that more than just her body had been taken. Something about Shepard had come alive and possessed her. She had heard it in the human's thoughts. But if she had touched the Sultana's thoughts, that meant...

Shepard caught Liara's look of fear before she could speak. Somehow, she managed to bring up an exhausted hand to her lips, shushing her. "I knew you were going to meld," she said, removing her finger once she decided Liara wasn't going to panic. She stroked the side of the asari's flushed purple cheek. "Poor thing. You couldn't help it, could you, little one? In the future, I only want you to do that when I order it, but this time, it's all right." She gave her hips one last forward push, enjoying the way Liara's inner walls were still fluttering weakly around her.

Liara did not know what else to say, although she was relieved that the Sultana did not seem angry at her for her breach. She buried her face into Shepard's strong shoulder, unsure whether to be embarrassed or incredibly happy. Eventually, she decided she was too exhausted to feel anything but blissful contentment. She felt Shepard's cock shift inside her, preparing to withdraw, but she wrapped one knee around the Sultana's waist, whimpering in protest. Surely if her new owner did not object to her accidental meld, she wouldn't object to staying inside of her for just a moment longer.

"Be careful," Shepard said, settling back over Liara carefully when she felt her pet try to keep her inside. "It won't take much to get me ready again." She enjoyed having Liara's soft body tucked against her either way, but she had also been serious with her warning. "And now that I've had your pussy, nothing else is going to satisfy me."

Liara's pelvis lifted helplessly into Shepard's, and she tried to bury her face even deeper into the Sultana's neck as she whimpered at the pleasure. She didn't know how her Mistress always knew exactly what to say.

"You're asking for it, little one," Shepard groaned as she raised herself back up onto her arms, looking down at Liara to try and determine she could handle more. She usually wasn't hesitant about taking what she wanted from her slaves, but this was an unusual circumstance. She hoped that Liara would be warming her bed for a while, and in order for that to happen, she couldn't overuse the little asari the first night for her own greedy purposes. She was surprisingly satisfied with her first orgasm, although that wasn't to say she wouldn't welcome another round.

But even as Shepard considered pulling out to spare Liara any more soreness in the morning, the heat and renewed desire in the maiden's eyes made her hesitate. She knew that the smart decision would be to send Liara back to the harem with orders for Sha'ira to attend to the young asari and make sure she was available for the next night. Still, Shepard had been accused of thinking with her cock rather than her brain more than once, and the way Liara's azure was rippling around her was certainly making the right head more and more difficult to listen to.

Liara knew that she was nowhere near able to verbalize her desires, but Shepard seemed to be exceptionally good at understanding her non-verbal cues. She decided to just let her body do whatever it wanted. She knew she wanted Shepard again, wanted to feel the Sultana release into her as many times as she possibly could. She clutched at Shepard's muscular shoulders even harder, and this time, she purposely squeezed down with her inner muscles, gasping when she felt the human's cock twitch and grow even harder inside of her. When that didn't get Shepard to start moving again, she tilted her hips, encouraging her Mistress to thrust into her.

When she felt her little pet deliberately grind into her, trying to take the shaft of her cock even deeper and coax her into motion again, Shepard couldn't resist. Somehow, even though she had barely even moved or said a word, Liara had managed to arouse her again. She felt the familiar, throbbing fullness along her length that told her she would need to come soon, and since her new slave seemed willing, Shepard had no intention of ignoring it. "Mmm, I knew I made a good choice with you," she said as she began rocking her hips, falling into the rhythm that Liara had been pleading for. "One round wasn't enough to satisfy you."

Liara felt herself blush at the Sultana's words. She was embarrassed at appearing so needy to her new Mistress, but fortunately, Shepard seemed to like her that way. She hadn't even known she was capable of such desire until now. The Sultana had awakened something powerful within her that she wasn't able to control yet. Privately, she wondered if she would ever be able to. Shepard's touch, her motions, her voice, every word she spoke seemed to strip away more of her restraint until she was a whimpering, needy mess. She knew that she would do anything the Sultana asked as long as it meant more pleasure.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have to introduce you to some new positions," Shepard said, feeling herself tighten at the thought. Although she usually preferred to be on top of her lovers just like this, driving into them with a free range of motion, there were plenty of variations she was eager to explore with her innocent new lover. She was sure that Liara would look beautiful being taken from behind, and even though it wasn't her favorite position, the thought of Liara riding her, showing off her smooth stomach and breasts, was also incredibly appealing.

Liara was too far-gone to wonder what Shepard had in store for her. She was distracted by the pressure building between her legs again. It was becoming familiar instead of frightening, and she no longer feared what her release would mean. Shepard had shown her that letting go could be wonderful, and she didn't feel self-conscious about her orgasms anymore. Shepard seemed to relish each one of them, and secretly, Liara hoped that when she came, Shepard would follow her over. The sensation of the Sultana's orgasm shooting inside of her, filling her, was one of the most amazing things she had ever experienced.

Running her hands along Liara's toned thighs, Shepard coaxed them to wrap around her waist. She saw Liara's eyes widen in surprise, then go bright with newly discovered pleasure when she realized that she could use the slightly altered position to pull Shepard's cock even deeper and keep it there for longer. The angle was better for Shepard, too, and she groaned as she rested her forehead against the pillow, increasing the motion of her hips. Trying to ignore the strain in her shaft and put off her release for a little longer, Shepard sank her teeth into Liara's shoulder, deepening the mark that she had put there before. She wanted it to show for days, a clear sign that Liara was her property. She wouldn't be sharing her newest treasure with anyone any time soon.

This time, Shepard didn't wait for Liara to orgasm first. The aching pressure in her cock reached its peak, and she didn't feel the need to hold back. She buried herself to the hilt in Liara's warm, welcoming flesh and tipped her head back as her hips pumped forward. Their pelvises remained sealed together as the first spurt poured from the tip of her cock, filling Liara's azure with bursts of thick fluid. She groaned as she felt her pet's azure contract around her, and Liara cried out as her own climax was triggered. Shepard couldn't imagine anything more perfect than having her little one's orgasm pull more come from her aching length.

She growled and latched back onto the purple marks she had already left on Liara's neck, groaning when her pet released a stream of wetness across her abdomen. It spilled everywhere, covering them both in slippery heat, but Shepard didn't mind. Tonight, once she was finished with the beautiful asari, Liara would be marked as hers with several vivid bruises and a pussy overflowing with her come. The thought made her desire spike again, and she gave a few more selfish pumps of her hips, emptying another hard stream of come deep into her beautiful slave.

It wasn't long before Liara was exhausted and limp beneath her, and Shepard was fully satisfied. Her pet looked well-fucked, and Shepard was more than proud of herself for being the first and only one to put that dreamy look on the maiden's face. With a low groan, she carefully eased herself out of Liara, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead to silence her whines of protest. Soon, the soft sounds faded, and Shepard smirked down at her new slave. The poor thing was completely worn out. She stroked Liara's hot cheek once before shifting onto her side, removing her weight from the asari's slight frame. Liara barely seemed to notice. Her eyes fluttered shut, and a soft smile crept across her face. Shepard thought about letting her fall asleep, but decided there was one more thing she wanted to do first.

She was very careful as she slid further down on the soaked mattress, settling between Liara's legs. They parted for her immediately, and Shepard felt the shaft of her cock give one last needy throb, although there was nothing left to spill from the head. She resisted the temptation to begin stroking herself back to hardness, and instead, she brought her face closer to the swollen lips of her little slave's azure. The outer ones were pouting open, and the purple inner folds were still glistening with wetness, both hers and Liara's. Her entrance was still pulsing slightly, and Shepard could see her own come covering it, sliding out a little every time Liara had an aftershock.

Wanting to see more, Shepard used her thumbs to spread Liara's lips apart and moved her head closer. Her slave's clit was still peeking out of its hood, but it wasn't nearly as swollen as before. For a moment, she was tempted to suck it back into her mouth and work it back to hardness, but she knew that her poor, exhausted pet probably couldn't take anymore. Instead, she returned her attention to the rest of her slave's azure. Carefully, she ran her fingers through their combined wetness, unable to resist slipping inside for just a brief moment. Liara was deliciously tight and wet, and still full to bursting with her come. Shepard tried to suppress a shudder as she remembered that she had been the very first one to give Liara that stamp of ownership.

She was slightly surprised that Liara wasn't reacting to the presence of her fingers, and so she looked up at her slave's face, expecting to see Liara's wide, pleading blue eyes staring down at her. Instead, she found that they were closed, and Liara was passed out. There was still a sweet smile on her face, and she looked incredibly peaceful despite the huge wet spot beneath her on the bed. "Well," Shepard whispered to herself, removing her hand and giving Liara's clit one last kiss before petting her inner thigh instead, "I was going to suggest another shower and send you to bed, but..."

The thought of Liara falling blissfully asleep this way, well-fucked and happy and full of her release, was enough to convince Shepard to change her plans. Instead, she moved to the dry side of the bed, climbing beneath the rumpled covers and throwing one arm around the asari's waist. Both of them were something of a mess, and she rarely allowed slaves to sleep in her bed, but if Liara didn't mind, neither did she. She smiled when she felt Liara snuggle closer, tucking her head against the nearest shoulder she could find and letting out a happy sigh. It only took Shepard a few minutes to find a comfortable position and join her in sleep.


	7. Book One: Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some rough, morning doggy style sex (and Sha'ira tending to the aftermath).

When Shepard opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was a full, heavy sensation between her legs. She often woke in a state of arousal, but rarely were her erections so insistent. Normally, she summoned a slave to take care of her needs. A quick blowjob allowed her to re-focus and move on to the business of running Normandy. But this morning, she had awoken with a fire in her belly and a throbbing hard shaft. A blowjob just wouldn't do. She needed something more substantial.

The second thing Shepard noticed was the very warm, very supple blue ass nestled in her lap. Liara had passed out in her bed, and sometime during sleep, they had shifted into a comfortable spooning position. As she remembered how much she had enjoyed breaking her new slave in the night before, her length swelled painfully, pushing into the maiden's soft backside. She had meant to give Liara some rest after the previous night's activities, but it didn't look like her little pet was going to get a break after all.

Shepard slipped one of her hands up to Liara's breast, palming the firm flesh and tweaking the tight purple tip to hardness. Liara moaned and snuggled back against her, but Shepard could tell she hadn't woken. "Open your eyes, little one," she whispered, nipping at the maiden's neck and pinching the stiff point of her nipple a little harder. "Wake up and attend to your Mistress's needs."

Unfortunately, all she pulled out of Liara were a couple of soft moans as the young asari snuggled further into the bed. She abandoned Liara's breasts and moved down along her slave's beautiful body, stroking over her silky soft stomach before snaking a hand between her legs. She groaned with satisfaction as she slid a testing finger through the lips of Liara's azure, pleased to find that her pet was already wet. It was nice to know Liara responded to her even while sleeping, but it didn't help with her predicament.

When Liara whimpered and pushed into her hand without waking up, Shepard lost her patience. She flipped Liara onto her back as gently as she could and smirked when the maiden startled awake with a little squeak. "If you'd just woken up in the first place, I wouldn't have had to be so rough with you," she chided. She sat back on her heels and folded her fist around her cock, watching as Liara's eyes dropped to see what she was doing. They instantly widened, but they didn't look afraid.

"I need to come this morning," Shepard said, searching for any signs of reluctance on Liara's face. Her slave seemed a little breathless, but the violet flush on her cheeks pointed toward arousal instead of fear. "And since you're already in my bed, you're the lucky one who gets to take care of me. Now, why don't we get started on those other positions I promised to teach you last night?" With that, she grabbed Liara around the waist and flipped her over, positioning her on her hands and knees. "This is called doggy style where I come from," she said as she positioned herself behind Liara's thighs. "But it might make better sense to you if I call it varren style. It's one of my favorite ways to fuck."

Liara's heart raced at Shepard's words, and her clit pulsed at the thought of being taken from behind. She remembered how the Sultana had fucked the human slave on her hands and knees the day before, and she was eager to be in the same position. There was something strangely primal about it, and she shuddered with need despite her embarrassment. So far, every new experience Shepard had given her had brought unimaginable pleasure with it. She was certain this would be no different.

Shepard stroked Liara's sides, enjoying the way the maiden's muscles jumped. Impatient to be buried inside of her pet again, she moved one of her hands between Liara's thighs, testing her pet's azure. She groaned when her fingers came away wet. "Even readier than I thought," she said, using her other hand to stroke her cock. She desperately wanted to push inside of Liara, to bury herself in tight, welcoming heat, but she knew her innocent slave needed more preparation first.

Liara whimpered when she felt Shepard's fingers slide inside of her from behind. They slipped easily past her entrance, curling forward to rub the same spot that the Sultana had found so unerringly yesterday. Soon, she was rocking back onto Shepard's hand, not caring how her desperation might look. The fullness inside of her was growing much faster this time, and she was afraid that she might come before Shepard gave her permission. She tried to warn her Mistress, but all that spilled from between her parted lips was a high-pitched cry as Shepard's fingers pulled out and the blunt head of the Sultana's cock pressed forward to take their place.

"Fuck, I need to be in you," Shepard growled, using her hand to position the tip of her shaft against Liara's opening. Her little one was already so wet, so ready for her, and she couldn't hold back any longer. She pushed forward, letting out a small grunt of frustration when she didn't immediately sink inside. Liara was still incredibly tight, even after taking every inch of her the night before. She reached down to rub Liara's clit, coaxing the hard ridge the rest of the way out of its hood and pinching the base as she tried again. This time, the fattest part of her head slipped inside, and she heard Liara let out a gasp at the stretch.

Once Liara had taken the tip, the rest of the shaft was easy, and she managed to work it in with a few careful thrusts. She ached to move, to claim Liara in one swift push of her hips, but somehow, she managed to restrain herself. Once her pelvis was fitted snugly against Liara's ass, she sped up the motion of her fingers, rubbing in circles to try and get her obedient pet even wetter. It would make things easier when she finally started moving.

Liara's inner muscles pulsed and rippled around the thick shaft splitting her open. Even though she already felt incredibly full, she couldn't help pushing back for more. The head of Shepard's cock was buried too deep inside of her to hit the sensitive spot along her front wall, but the shaft was so thick that the stretch alone put pressure against it. "Please," she whispered. She wasn't even sure what she was asking for, but she remembered what Shepard had told her last night. The Sultana liked hearing her pleasure. "Please... I—I want..."

Shepard decided to rewarded Liara for being so vocal with another push of her hips and a swipe of her thumb over the asari's straining clit. "What do you want, pet?"

"More," Liara gasped. "I want more." She trusted Shepard to give her what she wanted—what she needed—even if she didn't know what it was. Everything Shepard had done with her so far had been immensely pleasurable, and she found that she didn't want to deny the human anything.

"Don't worry, little one," Shepard chuckled, amused by her slave's enthusiasm. "I'll give you more. And you'll learn how to beg me to fuck you just the way you want. Because that's what you want, isn't it, little one? You want me to fuck you? To take you? To make you come?" She emphasized each question with a thrust of her hips, starting out slow to give Liara some time to adjust. If she got overzealous in this position, she could do some inadvertent damage. She pulled her cock back and focused on giving Liara short strokes that hit the swollen spot on her front wall, smiling to herself when the new angle drew out several high-pitched cries and a rush of fluid. "That's it, little one. Get me nice and wet and make it easier for me to fuck you. I know how badly you want it."

Liara whimpered at Shepard's words, inner muscles fluttering around the thick length inside of her. She loved that the Sultana could so easily find that pleasure spot within her, but she missed the fullness she had felt when her Mistress's cock was buried to the hilt, bottomed out inside her. She tried to use her muscles to draw the shaft deeper, but when that didn't work, she begged Shepard again. "More. Please, Mistress, I need you deeper."

Shepard was surprised by Liara's plea, but she instantly rewarded her by thrusting the full length of her cock into her slave's azure. She groaned and bit Liara's shoulder when tight muscles clenched down around her, pulling a small spurt of wetness from her throbbing shaft. "That's my good girl," Shepard praised after she had worked past the strong urge to release. "You make me want to come so bad when you do that. But that's what you want, isn't it? I felt how much you liked it when I filled you up last night. Now you want my come again, don't you?"

"Yes!" Liara was too aroused to be self-conscious. The Sultana had already taught her that she would be rewarded with more pleasure if she begged. The pleasure Shepard gave her was addictive, and she craved more. "Yes... I—I want... I want you to..." She stumbled over the words, not sure what she was supposed to say, but hoping the Sultana would understand and take pity on her. Her mind kept replaying the two times that her Mistress had shot inside of her the night before, and she desperately wanted to feel it again.

Shepard was thrilled to hear her sweet, innocent little slave pleading for what she wanted. Even though the words weren't particularly dirty yet, she knew that Liara would learn the vocabulary to express what she wanted soon enough. She decided there was no time like the present to start her pet's training, partially to distract from the pounding, full ache running along her shaft with every thrust. "You need to be more specific than that, little one," she growled, gripping Liara's hips to take over some of the work. "What do you want me to do? Say it."

"I—I want..." Liara stammered, trying to find a way to put her desires into words. It was difficult to speak with the distracting pressure of Shepard's cock pushing inside her every few seconds. "Last night... you—you filled..." Shepard laughed, obviously not satisfied yet, and Liara tried again, struggling to remember what the Sultana had said so she could parrot it back. "You filled me. With your… with your come. I need—"

Shepard decided to take pity on Liara and give her a little assistance. She was rapidly approaching another orgasm anyway, and she wouldn't last much longer than another minute unless she pulled out. "You need my come? Is that it, little one?" she teased, driving into Liara even faster as she approached the edge. The way her new toy tightened around her, rippling at her words, let her know that she had hit the right spot. Apparently, her pet enjoyed being claimed with a pussy-full of come just as much as she enjoyed doing the claiming.

"Yes," Liara screamed, lifting her hips shamelessly.

"Then take it," Shepard grunted. She slammed forward, holding still for a split second as the first gush of come spurted from her aching head. The release was blissful, and she pulled back only an inch before burying herself again, unwilling to give up Liara's azure for anything. When Liara's wetness spilled out around the base of her shaft, it only made her come harder. Every time Liara's orgasm rippled around her, it coaxed out another flood until she was releasing uncontrollably, unable to do anything but ride through her orgasm until she had emptied herself into Liara's tight, willing pussy.

When the first rush of Shepard's come splashed inside her, Liara couldn't help herself. She came, not even trying to stifle her cries. Each of the Sultana's thrusts pushed a river out of her, and her release streaming over both their thighs, pooling beneath her on the bed. She was too crazed with desire to care that she was making a mess. She could only plead wordlessly for more, shivering every time Shepard's cock coated her inner walls. There was something so primal, so possessive about the way Shepard claimed her, carelessly taking her own pleasure and filling her to bursting.

Once she was finished and Liara was a trembling mess beneath her, Shepard pumped her hips a few more times, making sure her cock was empty. While she was reluctant to pull out, she had business to attend to. She also needed another bath, although she would probably have to make do with a shower. The bathtub was likely to make her horny thanks to her memories of last night. Slowly, she pulled out of Liara, cupping her palm over her pet's azure to capture some of the wetness that tried to escape. It pleased Shepard immensely to think about the combination of her come and Liara's release mixed together as it trickled into her waiting her hand.

Liara moaned at the touch and tried to rock back, but Shepard chuckled softly and drew her fingers away, bringing them to her mouth and licking them clean. She savored the taste of their combined flavors, deciding that they most definitely were made for one another. Once she was done, she leaned back down and inspected the dripping, flushed lips of Liara's azure, feeling her cock begin to swell again. It was immensely satisfying to think about how she had been the first to fill Liara's sweet little pussy, and while she knew she wouldn't be sharing her new pet anytime soon, she was going to enjoy orchestrating who would be next to do it as well.

When she realized she either needed to get going or take the time to fuck Liara again, Shepard pulled back and helped the maiden into a more comfortable position. She chuckled when Liara immediately curled around a pillow and fell fast asleep once again. Had she been expecting to be serviced a second time, Shepard would have been a little annoyed, but she was proud of herself for fucking Liara to exhaustion. She liked wearing her slaves out, and considered it a job well done whenever one of them fell asleep after their time with her.

After she had looked her fill of her slave's sleeping form, she covered Liara with a light sheet and strutted toward the washroom, trying to remember how long it had been since she'd enjoyed greeting the day this much. She made a mental note to tell Sha'ira to collect the little asari and give her plenty of aftercare so that she would be ready again that night. _The sheets also need to be changed,_ she thought with a cocky smile. _My new pet makes even more of a mess than Tevos._

As she sank into the tub, Shepard began pondering what else she could try with her slave once she finished her other obligations. The unfortunate side effect of thinking such wonderful thoughts was that her cock was soon throbbing and begging for release once again. She considered jerking off and being done with it, but it had been a while since she'd taken matters into her own hands. There was little reason since she had a readily available harem. She would have loved to try out Liara's mouth again, but she wanted the young maiden to get as much rest as possible for later that night. Instead, she resolved to contact Sha'ira as soon as she was done cleaning up and ask for another slave to be delivered to her throne room. Perhaps she would finally test out the asari with the dark markings and see for herself what Aria found so enticing about her.

. . .

Liara woke to sunlight streaming past the gauzy curtains and cold, damp sheets clinging to her skin. She let out a sigh of disappointment as she realized that Shepard was no longer beside her in the large canopy bed, but she couldn't blame the Sultana for leaving. The mattress was a mess. When she moved, she felt sticky all over, and she rapidly decided that a shower would be the best course of action. Unfortunately, she had no idea whether she was permitted to use her Mistress's washroom or not, and she was afraid to take the risk.

Moments later, a brief tap on the door resolved her dilemma. Instead of her Mistress, Sha'ira stepped past the beaded curtains, offering her a friendly smile. The matron looked her up and down, eyes widening as she noticed the large wet spots on the bed. "Good morning," she said, walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains. The soft light became brighter, and Liara resisted the temptation to throw an arm over her eyes. "I see the Sultana is finally finished with you. I hope she didn't keep you up all night. She doesn't usually let her slaves stay until morning."

Liara flushed at that realization, wondering why Shepard had permitted her to fall asleep. Had the Sultana simply wanted to keep her close, or had her Mistress somehow sensed that after losing her innocence, she needed someone to hold her? "I was asleep when she left," she confessed with a blush.

Sha'ira let out a low, smooth laugh that was something like velvet. "I see. I'm sure she was proud of herself then. She loves fucking her bedpartners into exhaustion. She thinks it's a sign of virility, and perhaps she's right. Anyway, I should help you get cleaned up. The girls have communal washrooms, but you can't leave the Sultana's chambers in such a state. You might drip on the floors."

A lump of embarrassment grew in the dip of Liara's throat, and she swallowed to loosen it. She couldn't help her body's reactions, but it did not stop her from being slightly humiliated by the mess she had made. Some of it was Shepard's, too, but most of that had gone inside of her. She felt a low throb between her legs, wondering if any of the Sultana's release was still there. Before she could dwell on it, Sha'ira offered her a hand. Liara took it, slightly relieved when she remembered that her fingers, at least, were relatively clean even if her lower half was drenched. "Come on. Let's get you washed up."

The washroom was much as Liara remembered it. Although it was still grand and beautiful, it was not quite as impressive without Shepard's presence in the tub. She let out a sigh of relief when Sha'ira drew a steaming bath and helped her ease into the water, and was slightly surprised to see the other asari strip out of her revealing clothes and slide in beside her. "Don't worry," Sha'ira said, noticing her nervous look. "The Sultana won't mind. I'm just going to help you wash. It might not be quite as pleasant as having the Sultana do it for you, but I have a feeling you could use the help."

Liara had to admit that Sha'ira had a point. Her muscles were weak and shaky, and honestly, she wanted the company, even if this woman was supposed to be her guardian and mistress when Shepard wasn't around. She did not flinch or pull away when Sha'ira found a sponge and some of the same gel from last night and began to wash her upper body. Soon, the wash turned into a brief massage, and she groaned with pleasure as Sha'ira's skilled fingers made quick work of the knots behind her shoulderblades.

When her head was hanging forward and she felt completely relaxed, Sha'ira urged her back into a standing position. For just a moment, she thought she felt lips graze her shoulder, but she couldn't be sure. "Time to finish the rest of you." Liara blushed as she realized exactly what that meant. Her lower half had been partially taken care of while submerged in the water, but could probably still use a good scrubbing.

She stood, allowing Sha'ira to slide the sponge along her thighs and lower abdomen before venturing between her legs. The slightly rough texture made her shiver, and she wished Shepard hadn't left her alone. Although she knew the Sultana had more important things to do than wash her, she found herself missing the human's touch. Sha'ira set aside the sponge and coaxed her to open her legs further, and she obeyed, slightly embarrassed when the tips of her breasts hardened to stiff points despite the heat.

Sha'ira noticed and gave one of them a friendly pinch as she set down the sponge. "You are a responsive one, aren't you? No wonder the Sultana likes you. Now, let's see if she got carried away and did any damage."

Liara's eyes widened. "I—I'm fine," she tried to say. "I mean, I'm sore... is that normal? But I don't think—"

Sha'ira silenced her by pressing a slender finger to her lips. "I'll check," the matron purred, urging her to sit on the highest step outside of the water and spread her legs. Liara's heart beat faster, and she wondered if Shepard would be mad or aroused by the sight of Sha'ira touching her. Perhaps this was a normal occurrence, even part of her job. Her touch was a strange mixture of clinical and seductive, and Liara couldn't fully understand what was happening to her.

Sha'ira sighed and shook her head, but she continued smiling. "Well, she was certainly rough with you, especially considering the fact that you're new. But after a few hours of rest, you should be ready to return to her tonight. I have something that might help speed up the process. Give me a moment." She slid out of the water, reaching for a bottle on one of the shelves that lined the walls by the pool. The cap came off with a pop, and she poured a generous amount of what looked like cream onto her fingers. "The soreness should go away after I use some of this."

Liara shivered and looked away as she felt the cold contact of Sha'ira's fingers against her sensitive folds, but when the cream touched her, she felt a blissful numbness. She had somewhat enjoyed the soreness, because it was a reminder of Shepard's possession of her body, but she had to admit that this was an improvement. When Sha'ira's fingers stopped at her entrance, asking permission, she nodded once and continued looking away, a blush staining her cheeks.

As Sha'ira pushed inside of her, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a standard practice in the Sultana's harem. She knew that Sha'ira was their keeper when they weren't servicing either Shepard or one of her guests, but Liara didn't know exactly what liberties that entitled the madam to. Liara wasn't afraid of Sha'ira's actions, but she did find it a little odd to be examined so intimately by someone other than Shepard. It hadn't taken long for her to think of herself as the Sultana's property, and she realized with some embarrassment that she actually enjoyed being owned.

Liara wasn't particularly aroused as Sha'ira spread the gel inside of her, but her body still responded to the gentle touch. The numbing agent felt wonderful as Sha'ira massaged it into her. "Are you sure we're allowed to be doing this?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Sha'ira chuckled as she continued to rub more of the cream into her inner walls, occasionally pulling out to pour a little more out of the container before returning. "Don't worry. My personal tastes run more toward handsome humans rather than sweet, inexperienced maidens." Liara felt a curious pang of sadness before Sha'ira clarified. "And while the Sultana is very handsome and certainly has a great number of qualities that I admire, I favor the Captain of the Guard."

Liara studied Sha'ira carefully when she heard how offhandedly the asari madam had confessed to preferring the Captain over the Sultana. She sensed something much more than simple desire in Sha'ira's voice when she spoke of Captain Williams, and she couldn't help smiling. It was nice to discover that Sha'ira still believed in something deeper than lust.

Obviously deciding that she had revealed too much, Sha'ira steered the conversation back toward the Sultana. "Hmm, Shepard seems to have taken a real liking to you," the madam said, withdrawing her sticky fingers and examining them with a wry smirk. She dipped them in the water before reaching for another glob of cream. "She usually has a policy of coming on her slaves instead of in them. I can't recall the last time she let herself go enough to fill one of them with so much."

Liara blushed furiously at the comment, but her reaction to those words was even worse as she remembered how Shepard had used her. Her muscles fluttered, and she knew there was no way Sha'ira couldn't feel it. She didn't really think an answer was required of her, but she had to find something to distract herself. "The—the Sultana seemed to enjoy… releasing into me," she stammered, trying to find the right words to explain, but still feeling ridiculously embarrassed for saying it.

"I'm not surprised," Sha'ira answered, finally pulling her fingers out for good. "The Sultana always enjoys claiming her slaves. And there are very few things that state 'you're mine' more forcefully than making a woman walk around with your come filling her."

Even with the removal of Sha'ira's fingers, Liara felt herself twitch at the explanation. However, she did not have much time to contemplate it before Sha'ira was helping her the rest of the way out of the warm water and bundling her in a towel. "Come with me, my dear. I'll show you to your new home so you can get some rest. The Sultana sent specific instructions that she wants you again tonight, and you'll need your strength to handle her. She normally doesn't use the same slave more than once in a row, but she seems incredibly taken with you."

Liara's heart leapt at the thought. She was thrilled that Shepard had enjoyed her enough to request her again, but she decided not to think about it too deeply. The strange, powerful draw she felt toward her new owner was already threatening to become an infatuation. As kind as Shepard was, the Sultana still only saw her as a slave, someone to bring her release. Then again, now that she had been introduced to the wonders of sex, Liara was more than happy to help with that problem as frequently as her Mistress demanded.

The walk back to the harem quarters was not very long, and Sha'ira bid her goodbye just past the gauze curtains with a soft brush of fingers against her arm. Liara couldn't help shivering a little at the touch, especially when she realized those same fingers had been inside of her minutes before, even if it was only to help ease her pain. Once Sha'ira left, she turned back to the same beautifully adorned room full of cushions and low tables that she had seen yesterday afternoon. There were around thirty beautiful women lounging on them, many of whom Liara had never seen before. They were a mixture of turians, humans, and asari, although the asari outnumbered the other two species by a small but noticeable number.

Liara felt her heart pound rapidly before flying up to lodge itself in her throat, obviously trying to escape the cage of her ribs. There were so many people here, almost all strangers, and she was still completely naked. Many of them gave her scrutinizing stares, and Liara was suddenly very conscious of the marks that littered her body—the bruises on her hips, the dark bitemarks on her neck and shoulder, and even the last traces of Shepard's release that were still inside of her. She sank her teeth into her lower lip and glanced away, frozen and unsure what to do.

She was relieved when she finally noticed a familiar face. Solana, the turian from the day before, waved her over and offered a smile. "Liara! Over here! There's breakfast."

It took a moment for Liara's legs to follow her brain's commands, but she managed to stumble in the direction of her new friend. A few others were seated with her, all of them human, and Liara was suddenly self-conscious about being the only asari among the group. She sat down in the empty space next to Solana, barely noticing the fruit, bread, and cooked meats that covered the table. She had been starving before, but suddenly, she was far too nervous to consider eating.

"This is my friend, Liara," Solana said, introducing her to the small group. There were four women in total, although one of them was dressed in something slightly more concealing than the rest. Instead of being naked or wearing the gauzy, nearly see-through skirts that the other girls had on, she was clad in a clinging, skintight white dress that dipped low enough to show her ample cleavage. Two others wore the slave uniform, a feminine redhead with a sweet round face and a beautiful woman with smooth olive skin and glossy black hair. The fourth was strangest of all. She wore baggy pants and odd straps to conceal her nipples, but nothing else. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in tattoos, and the sides of her head were completely shaved.

"Like what you see?" the tattooed woman asked, shooting her a grin.

Liara blushed as the woman in the white dress gave the tattooed human a shove. "Be quiet, Jack," she said, eyes narrowing in disapproval. "I'm sorry. Sometimes she forgets she's supposed to be civilized. My name is Miranda Lawson."

Liara stared at the arm extended over the table in front of her for several moments before remembering the human custom of shaking hands. She took it, surprised by the firmness of Miranda's grip. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to stare. It's just..."

"The tattoos," Jack said happily. "Think it's why Shepard bought me. Only took a few times in bed for her to realize she liked my sense of humor and my combat skills more than my style of fucking. I'm not part of the harem anymore. I just come back to steal some of their breakfast once in a while. They get the best food."

The realization that someone could actually leave the Sultana's harem came as something of a surprise to Liara, especially since Solana had told her that hardly anyone wanted to. Then again, this woman seemed very strange, like an exception to almost every rule.

"Oh, that's the only reason, is it?" Miranda said pointedly to Jack. Liara looked from one to the other, wondering at the extent of their relationship. They were certainly more than just platonic acquaintances, and that got her thinking about how the women in Shepard's harem were supposed to act if they fell in love with someone else. From what she had heard, it wasn't impossible to be released from the service, but Jack's case seemed to be for mutually beneficial reasons.

"Ummmm..." Jack stalled, looking around the table for help, but finding no one who could save her from herself. "Of course not," she said eventually, wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist. She lowered her head and whispered something into Miranda's ear, earning a laugh and a slap to the shoulder.

Liara was too confused by their relationship to keep concentrating on them, so she observed the other women Solana had introduced her to. The dark-haired, olive-skinned human was looking down at her hands, but the redhead was smiling amiably, obviously looking for an opening in the conversation. "Hi, I'm Kelly Chambers," she announced excitedly, holding out her hand just like Miranda had.

After shaking Kelly's hand as well, Liara turned back expectantly toward the shy woman, giving her an encouraging smile. She found it oddly pleasant to meet someone who was even quieter than she was. Before the dark-haired human could brave a glance up, Kelly continued on in a rush. "So, I hear you spent the night with the Sultana. Isn't she a dream? God, those hands, those lips, that body…" Her voice quivered with a need that Liara didn't need any help deciphering.

While she agreed wholeheartedly with Kelly's assessment, Liara certainly never would have said it like that, or so openly. She also found that she was slightly jealous when she thought about Kelly learning firsthand how skilled the Sultana was at pleasing her slaves. But it wasn't like she could do anything about the past, or even the future if Shepard tired of her and called someone else to her chambers to satisfy her needs.

When she didn't reply, Kelly said, "Oh, come on. Don't be shy. Tell us all about your night."

Eventually, all of the stares broke her resolve. "It was the best experience I have ever had," she said, deciding that such a small comment would be safe enough to start with. It was the truth, after all. She had never been with anyone except for her new Mistress. However, part of her knew that even if she had been more experienced, Shepard would have surpassed everyone else by far. Just remembering the way the human had coaxed release after release from her body drew a flush to her cheeks.

Kelly Chambers noticed. "Apparently so," she said with a smirk. It held no malice in it, but Liara shifted uncomfortably in her chair anyway.

At last, the shy, dark haired woman spoke up. "Leave her alone, Kelly. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it. I mean..."

Kelly had the decency to look a little guilty. "You're right, Samantha. And I'm sorry, Liara. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I guess I'm just a little jealous. An entire night with the Sultana..." She let out a wistful sigh. "I don't think any of the slaves in the harem have ever stayed more than a few hours unless they were attending a party."

Liara's face fell a little at the mention of parties, but Miranda was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry, they aren't bad. I served at a few myself before I left the harem." Although she had noticed that Miranda's dress was different than what the other girls wore, Liara was still a little surprised to hear that she, too, had been granted her freedom, although she made note of the fact that Miranda did not freely offer up the reason she had been let go the same way Jack had.

"Yeah, Sha'ira's pretty good at matching up people so everyone's comfortable," Jack said. "And Shepard's parties usually don't devolve into orgies until after dinner." She smirked. "When they do, she's usually too busy fending off the noblewomen to do much fucking anyway."

Liara felt a strange twisting sensation in her gut as she imagined various noblewomen throwing themselves at Shepard. For some reason, the idea was upsetting, although she couldn't figure out why.

"I've been to a few," Samantha volunteered. "The asari I was paired with the first time actually wanted to play a game of chess once the Sultana mentioned I knew how." She blushed. "I think the Sultana knew I was nervous and paired me with her on purpose."

"You beat her, didn't you?" Miranda said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

Samantha smiled, but did not answer. Her silence was telling enough.

"Chess?" Solana asked. "Is it some kind of sport?"

"Strategy game," Samantha said, opening up even more now that she was able to discuss one of her favorite subjects. "Have you heard of Kepesh-Yakshi?"

Solana shook her head, but Liara nodded. "I have."

"Chess is similar. I... I could teach you both, if you'd like," she offered. "We'll have plenty of time. Most of our days are free, unless we're called to service the Sultana."

"Just don't expect to beat her," Miranda warned. "I've been trying for over a year, and I still haven't gotten close."

The idea of learning such a cerebral skill game appealed to Liara, but before she could thank Samantha for her offer and accept, she heard Solana speak up. "I wouldn't mind learning if it'll pass the time. Besides, you look like a good teacher." Liara couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard a little bit of innuendo in her friend's tone. She shook it off, telling herself that she was just overly sensitive after spending the night in the Sultana's bed.

"Well," Jack said as she stood up and stretched, "I've got a meeting with Shepard scheduled in twenty minutes, so I'd better get going. She wants a report on the increased skirmishes we've been having along our southern border. Even when I tell her I can handle it, she always wants to be involved."

"So, you're a soldier in the Sultana's army?" Liara asked.

"A general, actually," Jack boasted, a proud smile on her face. "As I said, Shepard realized pretty quick that my fighting skills were much more useful than my sexual ones, especially since it's always been in my nature to be on top," she said with a lascivious wink. "I climbed my way up the ranks pretty quickly, and now, I command the Sultana's southern forces."

Liara said the first thing that came to her mind. "I hope you don't lead your troops into battle wearing that." She cringed at her own words and wished she could take them back, but let out a silent sigh of relief when Jack's face went from a slightly stunned expression to one of amusement.

"No, Blue. I've got armor and combat fatigues. But I knew I'd be seeing Miranda, and she can't resist a show of all my tats."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Get out. Go," she commanded, pointing towards the door and pushing Jack in that direction. "I've got my own meeting with the Sultana later, and if yours runs over, she'll be late for the rest of the day. Plus, you're annoying me." However, she still didn't object when Jack turned to her and pecked her lightly on the lips before striding out of the room with a laugh. Miranda just shook her head with an indulgent sigh and followed behind, excusing herself politely from the group of harem girls.

"What position does she hold?" Liara asked once Miranda was out of earshot.

"Oh, she was once a part of the harem as well," Kelly answered, more than happy to gossip. "But now, she's Shepard's most trusted advisor. She's also Jack's consort." She lowered her voice and leaned in, as if sharing a great secret. "But sometimes when the Sultana orders us to work her banquets, Miranda will be there dressed a harem girl. Other times, she poses as an ambassador. It's all very exciting."

Deciding that she did not want to appear rude by prying into Miranda's background any further, Liara returned to a neutral topic. She turned back to Samantha and Solana. "I would love to learn more about chess when you have some time. I'm familiar with Kepesh-Yakshi, so perhaps that will help."

Samantha smiled. "It definitely will. I'll be happy to have some new opponents. Honestly, there aren't many people in the palace that know how to play..."

"Does the Sultana?" Liara asked, unable to resist. She was a little embarrassed that her new Mistress never seemed far from her mind.

"Of course," Samantha said, a flush coloring her cheeks. "Sometimes, when she calls me to her room, she asks me to play with her. She... isn't always a good student."

"Or maybe she's just anxious to get to other things," Kelly added, her eyebrows lifting.

Solana was the only one who noticed the slight falter in Liara's expression. "Well, I'm free right now," she said, staring at her mostly empty plate. "Damn, they feed us good at the palace."

Liara suddenly realized that she hadn't even touched the food on the table, and she hurriedly piled some onto her plate. "Oh. You two go on ahead. I'll join you next time. I think I'll eat something quickly and then find wherever it is we're supposed to sleep."

"I can show you," Kelly offered. "I'm not done yet either."

Although Liara wasn't particularly looking forward to being alone with Kelly, the human seemed perfectly nice and friendly. It wasn't her fault that she talked about the Sultana with clear infatuation in her voice. _Besides,_ Liara thought as she finally put some of the fruit on her plate, _it isn't as if I have any claim on Shepard._ In fact, it was quite the opposite. Shepard had claimed her, and thoroughly. All she could do was surrender to the pleasure and enjoy herself as much as possible when she was lucky enough to be chosen to warm the Sultana's bed.


	8. Book One: Chapter 8

"So, Shepard, I hear you enjoyed breaking in the blushing virgin," Aria drawled as the two of them headed for the throne room.

Shepard tried to keep her expression neutral. Even though Aria obviously had a source of information already, she didn’t want to give her friend any more material to use against her. It was embarrassing enough that she had spent most of the afternoon daydreaming about her beautiful new slave when she was supposed to be focusing on work. "Oh?” she asked in as casual a voice as she could muster. “And where did you hear that?"

Aria smirked. "Around. You didn't tell me you were going to let her spend the night in your chambers. She must have really impressed you. You won’t even stay the night with me and Tevos most of the time."

"Well, I knew I'd wake up wanting to fuck again," Shepard said, although she realized that her explanation wasn't exactly convincing. After sending Liara back to the harem, she had summoned the asari with the dark markings for some quick but satisfying head. She had felt a little sorry for the poor thing, who was obviously still worn out from serving Aria and Tevos the night before, and Shepard had allowed her to clean up in the luxurious washroom as a reward before sending her off for some well-earned sleep. The rest of her morning had been spent in meetings with her various castle staff. The only person she actually enjoyed talking to was Jack, but like Aria, her General also had plenty to say about Liara. Apparently, word that she had a new favorite was already getting around. She wondered if Miranda would bring up the subject later.

"Well, I suppose I can’t blame you. Who wouldn't want a morning quickie with that one?” Aria asked with a mischievous gleam in her eye. They waited for the guards to open the large double doors and stepped into the throne room together. Aria's eyes immediately settled on Tevos, who was propped up on a couple of luxurious pillows and dining on a late brunch. Even after her night marathon of sex, Shepard couldn’t help responding to the lovely picture. Her cock twitched against the front of her pants, and she sighed.  _Some things never change._

Finally, Aria seemed to shake out of her stupor. "Come on, Shepard," she cajoled, "I let you fuck my bondmate last night. The least you can do is tell me about your new favorite slave. That, or you could just let Tevos and me borrow her for a night so we can see for ourselves what all the fuss is about."

It was only Aria's knowing smile that kept Shepard from being angry. "You aren't touching her until I've finished with her," she said firmly. "You'll just ruin all the work I've done on training her properly. My slaves are supposed to know how to please me, not you. Although I must say, you showed that other new one how to suck cock very well.”

Before Aria could respond, Tevos spoke up. "Stop bothering her, Aria." She slipped another grape into her mouth as Aria came to sit beside her, pouting slightly. "No offense, Shepard, but you two really are like adolescents bragging about all women you've fucked. And as enjoyable as your boasting is to watch every once in a while, why don't we just skip the dramatics today?"

Shepard draped herself over her throne, out of habit more than because it was a comfortable place to sit, and watched her two friends. Tevos was right that she usually couldn't resist gloating about her conquests, especially when she had just purchased a new slave. And while she felt like talking about it this time, too, the urge wasn't nearly as strong, and it was severely tempered by an uncommon desire to protect Liara’s privacy. But Aria and Tevos were her guests, and they'd been kind enough to invite her into their bedroom last night, so she decided to give them at least a little teasing information.

"You were right yesterday, Tevos," Shepard said, leaning back into the cushions that supported her head. "Balak brought her in with the others by mistake. She was completely inexperienced."

"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?" Aria asked. She shifted her arms around Tevos and took a grape from her lover's fingers, giving them a brief kiss in thanks.

Shepard hadn't realized she was grinning, but her smile split across her face despite her mild frustration with Aria. She couldn't help it. Teaching Liara all about pleasure had been the most fun she could remember having in a long time, and she was incredibly eager to repeat the experience. Hopefully, Liara would be well-rested by the time evening rolled around. "Because she's a fast learner. And she's so incredibly responsive..."

Aria tried to say something, but Tevos shoved another grape into her open mouth before she could make any kind of goading comment. "I'm glad you enjoyed the rest of your evening after you left us, Shepard," she said. Unlike Aria, she knew better than to tease. "Just be careful with her. You don't want to break your newest toy after only a day of playing with her." She shifted closer to Aria, pressing tighter between her legs, and her heartbeat picked up when she felt the obvious bulge pressed against her ass. She smirked, wondering if she would be able to feel it swell even more if she could get Shepard talking. "So, you said she was... responsive?"

For a moment, Shepard forgot her caution. Part of her was bursting to tell someone. "You saw how she was in the throne room yesterday. My bed was a mess by the time I finished with her. She came more times than I did."

Tevos began running one hand over Aria's thigh, which was tucked alongside the curve of her hip. Just as she had suspected, she could feel Aria’s shaft beginning to harden against her ass. Once again, she was grateful that Aria nearly always kept it in during their visits with Shepard. She loved Aria’s azure, but the cock was a pleasant change during their vacations. "And?" she asked, wanting to see how long it would take before Aria was forced to ask for help with her problem. "You can't just leave the story there, Shepard."

"And I couldn't help myself. She was so tight, and the sounds she was making... the way every touch seemed to make her break down into a shivering mess... I had to come in her." That made a noticeable difference, and Tevos snuggled back against the firm shaft as it strained against the front of Aria's pants. She felt Aria's hand begin to wander up to her breast, and she allowed it, although the pinch to her nipple was slightly distracting.

"You don't usually come in your slaves," Aria said. "What made you change your mind?"

Shepard thought about it for a moment. "I don't know that I changed my mind, exactly. It was just her first time, and I wanted to claim her as thoroughly as possible," the Sultana finished, with her trademark cocky grin firmly back in place on her lips. "And believe me, I did that. It's going to be a while before I get tired of this one, and I've got so much more to teach her." She leaned back in the throne and spread her legs, trying to give her cock some more room in her pants.

Seeing Shepard relax into her chair and casually readjust herself set Aria further on edge. She knew the signs when the Sultana was about to tell one of her conquest stories. She pulled Tevos closer, grinding slowly against the swell of her ass. She knew it would only make her discomfort worse, but she couldn't help it. “And? What else?”

"She tastes wonderful," Shepard said, letting the memories flood back. "A light, sweet flavor that's all innocence and inexperience. And there’s  _so much_  of it." She smiled as she remembered Liara's embarrassed stammering. "She even tried to warn me away when she was about to come. I had to hold her hips fast and force the orgasm out of her so I could taste it." She sighed in pleasure and leisurely stroked her stomach, pushing her hand a little lower each time, but still resisting the urge to palm her cock. She could feel herself throbbing with desire, but was oddly content to just remember, working herself up for another session tonight with the innocent young maiden.

Watching Shepard's hand rub across the hard, flat lines of her abdomen had Tevos squirming back against Aria. Even though the Sultana was only doing it over her loose, flowing shirt, Tevos knew perfectly well what was beneath the light covering, and could imagine the tight, flexing muscles. She had been waiting for Aria to get worked up, but somewhere along the way, she had become lost in Shepard's story as well.

As Shepard continued to recount the evening in detail, Aria lowered her head to whisper beside Tevos's crest. "You want her cock right now, don't you?" she purred, even though she already knew the answer. Tevos’s eyes were already dark with lust, and there was no mistaking where they had fixed. "Well, you can't have it yet. But..." She captured Tevos's hand and brought it between their bodies, guiding it to cup the bulge at the front of her pants "I have something for you that needs your attention."

Tevos didn't resist when Aria forced her head to the side, taking her lips in an off-center kiss. She kissed Aria back as well as she could, knowing that she had to make up for her lack of technique in this position with her passion. This had become a battle of wills, a fight to see who would break down first, and Tevos wanted Aria to beg for a blowjob before she grew too impatient and dropped to her knees without being asked. She wondered how long her conviction would hold out with her lover's thick cock straining beneath the palm of her hand.

"And she was so easy to fuck," Shepard continued, smiling a little at both the memory and at Aria's obvious interest in her story. She paused to share a knowing look with her friend when she noticed Aria placing Tevos's hand over her cock. It only lasted for a moment before Aria broke their eye contact to give Tevos a quick but deep kiss. Even though they had stopped looking at her, Shepard could tell that both of them were still listening intently. "At first, I was worried my cock wouldn't fit at all. She was so tight around my fingers, and it did take a while to get inside of her. But oh god, once I did... She kept whimpering and pushing against me and milking her muscles around me, not even doing it on purpose. I was worried I was going to come before she did."

Tevos smirked when she felt Aria reach down and remove her hand, thinking she had won, but let out a small noise of disappointment as Aria undid the front of her pants and eased her cock out through the front. Instead of asking for help, or even demanding it, she began taking care of the problem herself, running her own hand up and down her length. Tevos bit her lower lip, trying to ignore the need she felt between her own legs as she watched Aria touch herself. She shifted even further in her bondmate's lap so that she could get a better view.

"Well, you'd already made her come plenty of times before," Aria said, deliberately not responding to Tevos's pleading looks. Instead, she focused on Shepard from over her bondmate's shoulder, pausing the motion of her hand only long enough to begin drawing circles with her thumb over her sensitive tip. She enjoyed the way Tevos whimpered as she spread around the wetness beading from the open slit. "And she is technically your slave. I wouldn't have blamed you for just wanting to get yourself off."

"I managed," Shepard said. The front of her pants suddenly felt much more uncomfortable as she remembered the first time her new little slave had come all over her cock. She resisted the temptation to reach down and undo her pants. "And I just... I needed to see her come, I guess. I wanted to make her first experience with sex enjoyable." Shepard usually enjoyed making her slaves come very much, but it had been something more with Liara. Perhaps it was the fact that she had been a virgin.

"But you did come in her?" Aria asked, too aroused to dwell on Shepard's curious response.

Shepard nodded. "Oh, yeah. It turned her on so much that she melded with me as soon as I filled her pussy. I could feel how much she wanted it."

That little detail was too much for Tevos. Her resolve broke, and she gave Aria a pleading look. "Please?" she asked, hoping that one word would be enough. Her hand ached to reach out and begin stroking again, but she knew that she would be punished if she touched without permission.

Aria tried not to look too smug as her bondmate gave in, but she failed. It was strangely satisfying, since Tevos had been the one to tease her in the first place. However, she was too aroused to turn her lover down, even though the pleading looks she was giving were absolutely delicious. "Go ahead," she said, spreading her legs and shifting forward in her chair. "As long as Shepard doesn't mind."

Tevos dropped to her knees, incredibly aware of the fact that Shepard was watching them. In fact, the Sultana had a perfect side angle from her throne, and she would be able to see everything. She waited, silently praying that Shepardwould give her permission to continue.

Shepard pretended to think about it for a moment, then waved a careless hand. "It's not like I haven't seen her suck you off before. And I don't blame you for needing a little... relief... during my story." Honestly, she was in desperate need of some relief herself. It would be easy to ask Tevos to take care of her once she was finished servicing Aria, but for once, she wasn't sure she wanted the easy orgasm. Part of her wanted to save it for her new slave. Shepard had expected the novelty to wear off after the first time, but something about her was still captivating. Perhaps it wasn't just Liara's inexperience that had been attractive after all.

However, she didn’t have long to dwell on the subject. She became distracted as Tevos took Aria’s cock between eager lips, swallowing as much of the shaft as possible. The sight of Aria’s length disappearing into Tevos’s mouth soon had her rubbing herself over her pants. “I guess she really did want to suck you off,” she said, impressed by how much of Aria’s thick shaft Tevos could take.

Once Aria had fought past the urge to come as soon as she was buried in Tevos’s throat, she looked over at Shepard. “She always wants to blow me. Even after all the times you and I used her last night, she still can’t get enough," she said, certain that Tevos was listening to every word. “Of course, I know her azure is dripping by now, too. It's probably begging for another cock even though we fucked her raw last night.” She knew her words had gotten through to Tevos when her bondmate made a little whimpering noise and squirmed on her heels, sucking harder.

Shepard knew an invitation when she heard one, but refrained from taking Aria up on the offer even as Tevos tempted her by raising her ass in the air. Instead, she was content to sit back and watch the show, slowly kneading herself through the light material of her pants. “I could always call in some of the guards,” she suggested. “They could each take a turn, and you could judge which she liked best by how well she sucks your cock while each one is fucking her.” While she seriously doubted that Aria would go for a scene like that, Shepard knew that it would turn Tevos on just thinking about it. A smug smirk played across her lips when Tevos presented higher.

Aria grunted as Tevos became even more enthusiastic. It would definitely be fun to watch her lover get fucked right in front of her. Still, she had a possessive streak, and she didn’t like to share with people she hadn’t vetted personally. She wanted to be absolutely certain anyone who used her bondmate knew the rules of the game, and the most important rule of all was that Tevos was hers. Shepard was one of the few that they regularly played with for that reason, and they both trusted the Sultana implicitly.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she said, letting the fantasy play out in her head for a moment. “In fact, I think you like the idea a little too much." She put both her hands on the sides of Tevos’s crest, holding her bondmate steady. “We’ll have to look into it some other time, but for now, you’re going to suck me dry while I fuck your throat.” She lifted her hips and took control, opening up a meld as she drove into Tevos's mouth. It wasn’t nearly as intense as the mating meld they had shared the night before, but it allowed her to sense Tevos’s discomfort whenever her cock hit the back of the her throat and prevent herself from going too far.

Tevos held still, her hands braced on Aria’s strong thighs as her bondmate pumped mercilessly. She could barely breathe with every thrust, but she still wanted more. She loved how Aria was claiming her, especially in front of the woman who had shared their bed the night before. Shepard’s delicious suggestion had made her body respond, but Tevos had to admit that she had always loved a bit of denial. She wasn’t sure if Aria would allow her to come after taking her own pleasure, but she did know that if her bondmate denied her, then it would be even better when Aria finally repaid her later. For now, she wanted to please her lover and reap the rewards of service, eager for the taste of Aria’s release.

Aria ran her fingers through the dips in Tevos’s crest, staring down into her swirling black eyes. “Fuck, you look so perfect with your lips wrapped around my cock,” she said out loud for Shepard’s benefit, tightening her grip on the back of Tevos’s head. The warm press of Tevos’s mouth felt so good around her strained shaft, and the fact that Shepard was watching only made her more eager to come. However, she still had some of her pride, and she didn’t want to release too soon. “Is it because Shepard’s watching? Are you hoping that if you suck me well enough, she’ll take a turn with you once I’m finished?” Tevos whimpered and redoubled her efforts, sliding her lips down all the way to the base of Aria’s cock and holding it in her mouth.

Shepard watched the display with conflicted feelings. Although she had very much enjoyed her session with Aria and Tevos the night before, she didn’t want to wear herself out before she had a chance to play with her new slave again. Still, Tevos was presenting herself so beautifully, and her cock was painfully hard. It would be so easy to leave her throne, get on her knees, lift Tevos’s dress, and push inside. Eventually, the temptation was too much. She hurried over, telling herself she could just fuck Tevos to an orgasm and save her own for later. After this, she was definitely going to need the services of her new slavegirl. Part of her wondered why her thoughts kept returning to the innocent maiden, but she was too aroused to question it.

Both Shepard and Aria felt Tevos gasp as her dress was pulled up, revealing the smooth swell of her ass to the throne room. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and she shivered as she heard Shepard’s groan of approval. “You don’t mind, do you, Aria?” the Sultana asked, waiting for permission before proceeding.

Aria pretended to think about it for a moment, severing the meld again to keep Tevos in suspense. She had every intention of letting Shepard fuck her bondmate raw, but it wouldn’t do for Tevos to know that. She wasn’t desperate enough yet. “I’m not sure,” she said, looking down at Tevos. “Do you think you can keep sucking my cock well enough to satisfy me even while Shepard’s fucking your azure, pet?” she asked, loosening her grip just enough on Tevos’s crest so that she could pull her away. Secretly, she was a little grateful for the temporary reprieve. She was far too close to coming, and she wasn’t quite ready to fill Tevos’s mouth.

“Yes,” Tevos answered as soon as her mouth was empty. “Yes, please…”

Shepard laughed. “Not really eloquent, but the need is there,” she said, running her hands over Tevos’s upturned ass. “It’s up to you, Aria.”

Aria nodded once. “Fine. But if she loses her focus, she doesn’t get to come.”

That threat was enough to make Tevos take Aria’s cock back in her mouth, moaning around the heavy, full length when she felt how hard it was. She could tell that her lover was close even though Aria had severed their meld early. She missed the connection between them, but at the same time, the denial turned her on. If they melded, they would come together, and apparently, she hadn’t earned that privilege yet. She began sliding her lips up and down Aria’s shaft, sucking at the head and running her tongue over the slit whenever she drew her mouth up far enough. She trembled when the tip of Shepard’s cock began dragging through her wet folds, but somehow, she managed to keep her focus, intent on making Aria come.

Shepard groaned as her shaft nudged closer to the heat of Tevos’s azure. She could feel her own wetness beginning to bead at the top, and she painted Tevos’s already soaked outer lips with it, wondering if she really had the willpower to hold back. It wasn’t just the sight of Tevos exposing herself so needily, begging to be fucked, but the sounds of Tevos’s mouth working Aria’s length. She could probably spill all over Tevos’s ass without even being inside her at all, but Shepard knew that end wouldn’t satisfy either of them.

Before she could embarrass herself, Shepard fit the head of her cock to Tevos’s tight entrance and pushed inside. She groaned as Tevos’s muscles squeezed around her, trying to pull her deeper. “Be patient,” she said through clenched teeth, digging her fingers into Tevos’s hips to keep her from pushing back. “You’ll take what I give you, and not an inch more.” The pounding along her shaft increased for a moment, but she was able to control herself a little better once the initial pleasure receded.

Shepard stayed still, letting only the head of her cock rest inside until Tevos had focused most of her attention back on Aria. Then, without warning, she pumped forward, burying herself to the hilt. Tevos pulled off of Aria's length immediately, crying out in pleasure. Shepard smirked at Aria over her back, circling her hips so that the woman beneath her would feel every inch of the thick shaft embedded in her. She suspected that Aria was both irritated that her imminent orgasm had been interrupted and excited by the blissful expression on Tevos’s face.

Aria only allowed Tevos to savor being filled for a few moments. She wasn’t certain if she was grateful to Shepard for prolonging her orgasm, or angry that it had been put it off. Either way, she decided not to blame Shepard for Tevos’s lack of concentration. She tightened her grip on her bondmate’s head and brought Tevos’s mouth back over her cock. “I told you that there would be consequences if you lost focus, whore. Because I’m feeling generous, I’ll give you one more chance, but you’d better do a good job, or you won’t get to come at all for the rest of the day.”

Tevos took Aria’s threat to heart and quickly lowered her mouth back to her bondmate’s cock. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to please Aria anymore. She had just been distracted by how good Shepard felt buried so deep inside of her. While Aria and Shepard had different styles of fucking, they both had the same dominant traits, and that was what Tevos loved the most about having both of them at the same time. They couldn’t help but compete with each other, and she always came out the winner even while they used her body for their own pleasure.

“Fuck, she’s so wet and tight, it’s going to be hard not to fill her up,” Shepard groaned, unable to control the thrusting of her hips. She hadn’t planned on actually coming with Tevos, since she was eager to visit her harem afterwards and allow her newest treasure to take care of her needs, but the tight, silky walls wrapped around her were making it difficult. Still, she resolved to do her best and show a little self-control. It would make things even better when she fucked her Liara. Perhaps she would even have the innocent maiden suck her off first, just so she could have a taste…

“Then do it,” Aria said. “I don’t care how many times you come in her as long as she makes me come, too.”

Tevos whimpered and rocked back against Shepard, but she kept her attention focused on Aria’s cock. She pulled up and began working the tip in earnest, desperate to taste her bondmate’s release. She could tell that Aria was close, could feel it in the pounding of her shaft and the nearly constant wetness that spilled from the swollen head, and she wanted it to fill her mouth just as much as she wanted to feel Shepard fill her from behind.

Shepard shook her head, slowing down the pace of her thrusts and making Tevos quiver with pent-up need. “Nope. Saving that for my slave. I’m going to pay her a visit once I’m finished getting your pet off.”

The thought of Shepard using her new slave to come instead made Tevos let out a small cry of protest and lift off Aria’s cock. Before she could say anything, Aria gripped the back of her crest, forcing herself in again without giving her a chance to speak. “Don’t be greedy,” she said, taking over some of the work instead of simply letting Tevos suck her. “I know you’re desperate for a load in your azure, but you haven’t earned it yet. Not from Shepard, and definitely not from me.”

Knowing that Aria was right, Tevos shifted her balance and brought up one of her hands to grip the base of Aria’s cock. She began stroking, allowing Aria to shove the upper half in and out of her mouth. Whenever she pulled out far enough, Tevos scraped her tongue over the very tip, trying to capture a taste as she brought Aria closer and closer to orgasm. Shepard was still slamming into her from behind, and she could feel the human’s length throb with the need for release. She tightened her inner muscles, deliberately milking the shaft, but Shepard only let out a low moan and didn’t show any sign of coming.

“Nice try,” Shepard said, giving the upturned swell of Tevos’s ass a slap. “But I already told you, I’m not coming in you this time. You’ll have to earn that from Aria if you want it that badly.”

Tevos whimpered at the thought. As exciting as it was to take Shepard’s come inside of her because it was so forbidden and Aria always made her pay so deliciously for it later, nothing could compare to having her bondmate fill her. Her entire body shivered as she tried to imagine what Aria would do to her later, and those thoughts only made her more eager to make both Aria and Shepard come.

“Fuck,” Aria growled when Tevos concentrated her efforts on sucking the swollen head of her cock, her hand still stroking the base of her shaft hard and fast. There was only so much she could take, and the physical sensations shooting through her, along with the visual of Shepard pounding mercilessly into her bondmate from behind, was just too much. She pushed Tevos’s head down, making her take the shaft to the very back of her throat again. “Don’t lose a single drop,” Aria commanded right before the first spurt shot into Tevos’s mouth. She kept strict command of her hips despite the pleasure pulsing along her length, staying buried instead of thrusting. She wanted Tevos to work for the rest of her orgasm.

Tevos eagerly swallowed every drop that Aria gave her, savoring the taste. She had been in this situation countless times before and was very adept at timing her motions, swallowing each shot of Aria’s come before the next warm jet filled her mouth. As the spurts got weaker, she worked her hand up and down Aria’s shaft, drawing her mouth back so that only the head remained inside and pulling out the last few streams onto her tongue. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing her bondmate collapse after she had emptied every drop of come from her cock.

As Aria climaxed, Shepard buried herself deep inside Tevos, enjoying the visual. She was rather impressed that Tevos didn’t miss any of Aria’s release, especially with how long her orgasm seemed to last. It was actually kind of cute watching Tevos attend to Aria as her orgasm tapered off, but soon, Shepard began to feel neglected. Tevos wasn’t paying nearly enough attention to the cock buried deep within her azure, and Shepard knew she needed to correct that. Slowly, she dragged out of Tevos’s tight, clinging heat before driving back in, making Tevos gasp as Aria's spent shaft finally popped out of her mouth. “Now that you’ve satisfied Aria, do you want your reward?”

“Yes!” Tevos cried, rocking back to try to take Shepard deeper. This was what she had wanted from the beginning before Aria’s orgasm had distracted her.

“Then tell me what you want, slut,” Shepard demanded, pounding even harder. “Beg me to let you come. I know you want it.” Everything went silent for a moment, and the only noise in the room was the light slap of her hips meeting Tevos’s ass and the wet sound of her cock pistoning in and out of her dripping azure. She looked up over Tevos’s back to see that Aria was once again looking on with interest, obviously having recovered. “Beg Aria to let you come,” she growled, knowing that Tevos would appreciate the order.

“Please…” The desperation was there, but it took a few moments for Tevos to gather her words. “Please, I want you to come-”

A harsh slap on her ass redirected her attention. “I know you’d do just about anything to have your pussy filled, but I already told you, I’m not coming. Try again.”

Tevos stared up at Aria, her eyes swirling with blackness, desperate for some kind of release. She watched with obvious need as Aria’s hand began stroking the shaft of her cock, working it back to hardness. “Please, Mistress. Let me come.”

“You want to come while Shepard is fucking you?” Aria purred, running her thumb over the wet, swollen tip of her cock in an obvious tease. She knew that if she pulled her hand away, Tevos’s mouth would be back on her in a second. “You want to squirt all over her cock while she’s pounding into you?”

“Yes!”

Shepard grinned at Aria over Tevos’s back. “She’s close,” she said, smirking as she felt how tight Tevos was squeezing around her. The fullness against her front wall was obvious, and she deliberately dragged the head of her cock over it. “I can feel how much she needs to come. She’s going to cover me.”

“No,” Aria said, sensing Tevos’s desperation. She knew that Shepard's refusal to come inside of her was driving Tevos crazy, and she had something of a solution. “I’m going to cover her. Here, slide back and lift her onto her knees. I’ll help hold her weight.”

Shepard straightened up, stopping her thrusts as Aria pushed Tevos backwards. Soon, both of them were upright and kneeling, and the position left Tevos completely open to Aria’s attentions. She raked her nails down Tevos’s twitching abdomen, flicking the hard ridge of her clit as Shepard began thrusting again. The new position allowed her to drive just as deep as before, and soon, Tevos was crying out each time she was filled.

Aria seemed to be everywhere at once, biting the side of her breast, kissing along her collarbone, seizing her lips in a deep kiss. Meanwhile, her fingers continued slipping over Tevos’s clit, grinding the sensitive bud and rolling it in harsh circles. “Think she’s ready yet, Shepard?” she asked, pulling her lips away from Tevos’s and peering over her shoulder. She could see the strain of pleasure on Shepard’s face as she tried to hold back. “And if you change your mind, feel free to flood her pussy. She’ll like that.”

“I’ll leave it to you,” Shepard grunted. “But, fuck, she feels so good-” Honestly, she was torn. She desperately wanted to come, but for some reason, the thought of saving it for her delicious new slave was driving her crazy. Summoning every bit of willpower that she had left, she began fucking Tevos even faster. “Let’s make her come.”

Aria paused to bite the tight cord of Tevos’s shoulder, not even placing a kiss there to soothe the brief sting. She pulled back, giving Shepard even more room to maneuver as she removed her hand from Tevos’s clit and began working the shaft of her own cock. Her bondmate cried out in protest, but couldn’t form any words. Realizing what Aria was about to do, Shepard quickly took over, removing one of her hands from Tevos’s hip and flicking her clit. She used her other fingers to spread her outer lips apart, revealing absolutely everything and giving Aria an attractive target.

“Goddess, she’s so pretty,” Aria growled, stroking herself faster as she watched Shepard spread apart her bondmate’s folds. Tevos’s clit twitched with need, and that, combined with how Shepard’s cock glistened as it pistoned in and out, pushed Aria over the edge. The first jet that burst from her missed its target and hit Tevos on the lower abdomen, but she quickly corrected her aim. The next several spurts covered her bondmate’s needy clit and swollen azure with hot splashes of come. It may not have been inside of Tevos, but the effect was the same. Her lover cried out and came all over Shepard’s cock, the floor, and even managed to get some of the mess on her.

Tevos was able to hold back through Aria’s first misfired shot, but when she felt her bondmate’s release paint her clit and drip down to where Shepard was still pumping hard into her azure, she couldn’t contain herself. She came, sobbing as Shepard continued thrusting, pulling so much pleasure from her body that it was almost painful. All she could do was squeeze down around Shepard’s cock, since words were completely beyond her.

Shepard grunted as she rode out the ripples of Tevos's orgasm. She desperately wanted to let go and fill Tevos with her come, but she wanted to release inside her beautiful slave even more. She bit the inside of her cheek, distracting herself with the slight pain until Tevos’s orgasm had faded to aftershocks. Each pulse was as much torture as bliss, and she barely made it through. As soon as the tight walls around her stopped pulsing, she pulled out, leaving Tevos empty. With as much tenderness as she had left, which admittedly wasn’t much, Shepard laid Tevos’s boneless body on the cushions strewn about the floor. She had to avert her gaze when Tevos’s thighs naturally parted, giving a perfect view of the swollen, well-fucked folds she had just used.

Aria smirked when she saw where Shepard was staring. The Sultana's cock was visibly throbbing, and she knew that Shepard needed to get off in the worst way. “Go ahead,” she offered, curious what Shepard's response would be. “My bondmate's never too sore for another round, and you look like you really need it. She’ll gladly take that load of come you’re so desperate to release.” As if to prove her point, Tevos moaned and her legs slid even further apart, inviting Shepard back in.

A feral growl rumbled deep in Shepard’s throat. She looked at Aria for a second, then at Tevos’s open, inviting azure. Before she could give in to her instincts, she pushed to her feet and stepped away. “If she wants someone to fill her pussy, it’ll have to come from you,” she said, her words so gruff that they were nearly inaudible. "I need to find my new slave." She spun around and left the throne room, not even bothering to tuck her straining cock into her pants. She couldn’t trust herself to touch it, and she knew it wouldn’t fit without some painful manipulation.

Before she had even left the throne room, Shepard could hear the familiar sounds of fucking behind her. Apparently, Aria had decided to reward Tevos after all, and was going to come inside of her since she had refused. Shepard didn’t look back to confirm her suspicions, too focused on her own needs. She had to find Liara, and quickly.


	9. Book One: Chapter 9

It was a little difficult to walk, but Shepard managed to reach the harem without being waylaid. Her determined strides and the visual of her throbbing cock poking out of her pants deterred anyone who might have wanted to talk to her. She swept aside the gauzy curtains, barely noticing when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to her, most with obvious excitement. As soon as she stepped into the room, Shepard's gaze fell unerringly onto her new slave. Liara was tucked away at a table with the turian she had purchased, as well as a couple of humans. That just wouldn't do.

"Everyone out," she ordered, her tone demanding swift and unquestioned obedience. "Except you." She pointed at Liara, softening her voice just a bit. Her eyes remained locked on the young maiden as the rest of her harem hurried to obey. They started to file out of the room, murmuring amongst themselves. Shepard hardy noticed. She didn't even acknowledge the bow Sha'ira gave as she ushered the girls away. All she cared about was finally getting to be alone with her little slave.

Liara blushed as she glanced down between Shepard's legs. She already knew what she would find there, but her eyes widened with a mixture of nervousness and desire anyway when she saw the Sultana's cock. It jutted out of her pants, already glistening as if… Liara swallowed. Obviously, Shepard had been fucking someone else. She had no idea whether to be worried or flattered that the Sultana had apparently left them to seek her out instead. Still, she couldn't deny that the sight was making her body react. She felt herself growing wet beneath her skirt, and her nipples tightened to hard points. Unsure what to do, she folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head, waiting for an order.

She did not have to wait long. Shepard was on her in moments, not even bothering with commands. Their lips crashed together, and when the Sultana's tongue forced its way into her mouth, she moaned around it. She could feel the barely contained power coming from Shepard's tense body, the desperate arousal that was practically pouring from her, and she knew that this would be nothing like the slow, almost tender experience Shepard had given her the night before. Her Mistress obviously needed to fuck, focused completely on her own pleasure, and Liara was surprised at how much the thought aroused her.

Finally, Shepard broke the kiss, pulling away breathlessly and pushing down on Liara's shoulders. Her eyes burned. "Kneel," she ordered, watching as her slave hurried to obey. The shaft of her cock was absolutely throbbing, but even through the haze of arousal, she didn't want to hurt her little pet. She would use Liara's mouth to take the edge off first, just in case she got carried away and accidentally damaged her precious new slave by fucking her without any preparation. She could already feel her release pounding along her length, making the base painfully tight. "Suck me.  _Now_."

Liara stared at the glistening shaft for just a moment, but knew she didn't have time to stall. She wrapped her lips around the head, groaning as salty heat spilled onto her tongue. It took her a moment to realize that Shepard did not taste the same as before, and she suddenly remembered the wetness she had seen coating the thick shaft. She was right. Shepard had been fucking someone else just before coming to her, and she was tasting them now. She whimpered, unsure whether to pull back in surprise or push forward with her mouth.

Through her own need, it took Shepard a moment to realize why Liara was hesitant. When she did, it nearly made her shoot her release across Liara's tongue. "You like the way I taste right now, don't you?" she growled, gripping the back of Liara's head and sliding as deep into the asari's mouth as she could without choking her. She was only able to fit about half her length inside before hitting the back of Liara's throat, but the heat was still blissful, and she knew she wouldn't last past a few more thrusts. "That's because Tevos was coming all over my cock a minute ago. She always makes a mess of it."

Liara had been too overwhelmed to think about whether she liked the taste one way or the other, but Shepard's words suddenly made her realize that she did. She wasn't sure whether it was the combination of flavors, or simply that the other asari Shepard had been fucking tasted nice on her own. Probably both. Immediately, Liara pictured the beautiful asari with the intricate white facial tattoos. Although her cheeks burned with humiliation and, strangely, jealousy as she slid her tongue up and down the shaft, she couldn't deny that there was something incredibly arousing about the fact that the Sultana had been buried to the hilt inside of someone else minutes before.

The pounding in Shepard's cock continued to intensify as Liara's mouth ran up and down her throbbing shaft. She knew there wasn't anything she could do to keep from coming, and truthfully, she had no interest in denying herself any longer. Holding back with Tevos had stretched her patience to the breaking point. She thrust her hips forward until she felt Liara resist and held her little pet's head still as she gave in to the pounding need inside of her.

Liara whimpered as the first hard spurt of Shepard's come poured down her throat, still a little surprised even though she had known it was going to happen. Shepard's hands held her in place, and she managed to swallow most of the flood, and only a little ran back out over her chin. Even while her mouth was busy pulling out everything the Sultana had, Liara couldn't help looking up her Mistress. Shepard looked stunning, stomach muscles flexing, her head tilted back as she took her pleasure. Liara wished the Sultana had come to her naked, because that was the only thing that would have made the picture any more perfect. Still, she didn't have a hard time conjuring an image of the lean, powerful body she had enjoyed last night, and she shuddered with her own unfulfilled need even as she satisfied Shepard's.

"Good girl," Shepard praised, stroking her hand almost affectionately along Liara's crest. She drew back, letting her little pet suck at the swollen of her shaft and coax out the last drops of her orgasm. She was honestly surprised at how much Liara seemed to enjoy swallowing her release, but it wasn't something Shepard was going to complain about. "You're very good with your mouth for a novice, aren't you?" She pulled out, smiling indulgently when Liara whimpered in displeasure. "And you're a hungry little thing." She stroked Liara's cheek, feeling it heat with an adorable blush. "I like that."

Shepard took a moment to think about what she should do next. She hadn't walked away from Tevos's azure just for a blowjob, but she knew she had to be careful about how she proceeded. "Are you still sore from last night?" she asked, tilting Liara's chin up so those innocent blue eyes were forced to meet hers. The throbbing in her cock had only been momentarily satisfied by Liara's mouth, and Shepard knew she needed to be buried in a tight, warm pussy again soon, but if the young maiden was uncomfortable, she would seek her pleasure elsewhere, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"No," Liara replied, her voice soft, but still decisive. "Madam Sha'ira gave me a balm to help with the soreness, and I feel very little discomfort." Hoping to dispel the uncertainty she saw creeping into the Sultana's eyes, she added, "I would be happy to service you in any way you wish." She was slightly embarrassed by the eagerness in her tone, but also knew that it would go a long way toward convincing her Mistress that she was able to take whatever Shepard had in mind.

Shepard considered Liara's answer for a moment before issuing her next order. "Take off your clothes and find a comfortable place to lie down," she said, motioning behind her to the vast array of cushions and lush pillows that covered a large section of the floor. She did not look directly at Liara as the maiden complied. She didn't trust herself to keep from jumping her slave if she watched the unintentionally erotic display. Even though Liara had taken the edge off of her desire, Shepard could feel it pounding at the surface again, and didn't want to tempt the fates before she regained some control.

Hoping that the Sultana could not see the way her legs trembled, Liara stood up just long enough to remove her skirt. Then she slid back down, reclining on the nearest cushion and staring up at Shepard with wide blue eyes. Her new Mistress had made her intentions very clear, and Liara blushed when she realized that her body was rapidly responding. The tips of her breasts were already drawn to stiff points, and she was uncomfortably aware of the wetness between her legs and the heat that was suddenly rushing there.

Shepard fixed a hungry gaze on her, growling slightly as she tore her pants down over her thighs, unwilling to settle for anything less than naked flesh pressed against naked flesh. She had no idea why this slave tempted her so much, but she was too aroused to question it. She stripped off her shirt next, tousling her hair slightly as she yanked it over her head. She heard a soft gasp come from beneath her, and caught Liara staring at her newly revealed naked form with obvious desire in her eyes. That only made her need worse. The fact that she had somehow coaxed her new slave into responding to her before she had even been touched made her chest swell with pride.

"Spread your legs," Shepard ordered as she dropped to her knees, crawling on top of Liara and caging the asari between her arms. She bent down, glad there were no witnesses to her weakness, and caught Liara's lips with her own as she settled between her pet's thighs. She braced most of her weight on one elbow and reached down with her other hand, pausing only long enough to squeeze one of Liara's breasts and pinch the tip before sliding it down her stomach and between her legs. She groaned when they parted for her and wetness covered her fingers. "Oh god, you weren't lying about being ready to service me. You're so hot and slick."

Liara whimpered, and even though Shepard wanted to remove her fingers and push inside with her cock, she restrained herself. Her slave was still fairly inexperienced, and she had already taken her new pet twice in the past few days. As much as she wanted to be buried inside of her new favorite, she didn't want to cause the maiden any pain. She passed over Liara's clit a few times, feeling it harden under the pads of her fingers before she dipped lower, testing her entrance. She studied Liara's face carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort as she pushed inside with one finger, then two. To her delight, Liara pushed against her hand, trying to take her deeper as her mouth fell open in pleasure. Shepard smirked. Apparently, she would not have to send for a different slave after all. She made a mental note to thank Sha'ira for tending to Liara earlier.

Satisfied, she removed her hand after one final thrust and replaced it with the head of her cock, too desperate to wait any longer. But she didn't push inside. Liara looked so incredibly beautiful stretched out beneath her that Shepard wanted to be able to thrust as deep as possible. She sat back on her knees and reached down, lifting the maiden's ankles and resting them on her shoulders. Her slave's eyes widened with surprise, and she let out a soft gasp, but didn't object as Shepard readjusted, lining herself up and beginning to slide in.

Liara shivered as the head of Shepard's cock sank into her. It hurt a little, but it also felt deliciously good, and her wetness made everything easier. She instinctively tried to push forward, eager to take the next inch. Although she was embarrassed, she couldn't resist staring down along her stomach, watching as Shepard buried the blunt, dripping head of her cock inside. The sight of the shaft slipping into her made her inner muscles throb and clench down, and she heard Shepard groan in response. The Sultana's grip on her legs tightened, and she hurried to work her length deeper.

The soft mewls and little whimpers that Liara made only encouraged Shepard, but she kept her progress slow, knowing the maiden still needed time to adjust to her thick girth. She almost lost her hard won control when she saw Liara looking down between their bodies, watching with rapt attention and eyes filled with desire. It didn't help that her little pet was greedily squeezing down around her, making her want to come long before she was ready. She wanted to make Liara beg first.

Liara cried out when Shepard finally sealed their bodies together, giving her every inch of the large shaft. She shivered with pleasure when she looked down and saw the Sultana's pelvis flush against hers, and her inner muscles rippled involuntarily around the hard length filling her. She moaned softly, fingers digging into the cushions beneath her. For a fleeting moment, she was concerned about the wet spot she would certainly leave on the expensive material, but she couldn't dwell on those thoughts long while Shepard was buried inside her.

Shepard stared down at Liara with a mixture of pride and possessiveness. Her little one's head was tilted back, and the muscles in Liara stomach stood out in soft definition as the asari tried to take as much of her cock as possible. Shepard was unbelievably smug over the fact that she was the only who had ever pulled these reactions from Liara, and that she had been the one to teach her little slave all about pleasure. She felt so good about herself that the throbbing pressure in the base of her cock receded a little, and she decided to focus on Liara's pleasure for a few moments.

"You're so tight and wet around me, little one," she said hotly, holding Liara in place. She rolled her hips, relishing the quick indrawn breath and the way her pet's muscles clenched down around her when she rubbed against her clit. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Liara cried out softly at Shepard's words, not really understanding her reaction to them, but enjoying it anyway. "Yes," she breathed, knowing the Sultana expected her to answer. She wanted whatever her Mistress was willing to give to her, trusting that Shepard would make it pleasurable.

"Good girl," Shepard praised, pulling her hips back until just the tip of her cock remained nestled inside of Liara's entrance. Then, she pushed forward again, making Liara whimper when she didn't give the full length. She only smiled at her slave's nonverbal protest, knowing that when she found the angle she was looking for, her little one wouldn't be complaining about the less than full strokes. It only took her a couple of tries. Liara gasped loudly and her eyes flew open, the usually blue irises swirling with blackness. "That's it right there, isn't it, little one?" Shepard hit the same spot again, making her pet squirm and arch beneath her. "There's that sweet spot. I can feel how full you are. You want to come for me already, don't you?"

Liara shuddered as Shepard drove into her, crying out each time the flared head of her Mistress's cock hooked against the sensitive spot inside of her. Now that the Sultana had found it, she was hitting it unerringly on every thrust. Her inner muscles tightened involuntarily, and the thick shaft stretching her made her see stars. The buzzing at the back of her head had returned, and she was desperate to feel the same blissful joining that she had experienced the night before, but she was afraid of initiating any kind of connection. Even though her mind and body were close to shattering, she remembered that she was expected to wait for permission before doing it again.

"You didn't answer my question," Shepard said, holding Liara's slender thigh with one hand and bringing the other down between her legs. At this angle, she couldn't rub the base of the shaft against her pretty slave's clit if she wanted to keep hitting the full spot against her front wall. Instead, she used her fingers, sliding two on either side of the prominent ridge and pulling back its thin hood. It didn't take much. Soon, Liara was pushing into her hand as well as trying to grind against her cock. "You want to come for me already, don't you? Even though I've only been fucking you for a few minutes, and you're supposed to be focused on my pleasure?"

A blush filled Liara's cheeks. She worried her lower lip as Shepard's fingers sped up on her clit, forcing herself to answer in an unsteady voice. "I—I do… I want to come…" She stammered a little over the words, but Shepard seemed pleased with them, because she sped up her thrusts and the circling motion of her hand.

"Do it," Shepard said. She was close as well, and she wanted Liara to release right before she did. When she could manage it, using a slave's orgasm to trigger her own was always her favorite way to come. The next time she shifted back for a new thrust, she felt a strong gush of warmth follow, flooding out around her cock as Liara's azure pulled even tighter around her. "Good girl," she praised as she felt Liara cover her, crying out shamelessly at the pleasure of her release.

Shepard's words only made Liara come harder. The release of pressure was one of the most blissful things she had ever felt. Each time Shepard made another pass over her clit or slammed the head of her cock against that perfect spot, more wetness poured out of her, staining her thighs, Shepard's abdomen, and the cushion beneath them. She surrendered to the harsh pulses as they ripped through her, pushing out everything she had.

Liara's climax made it impossible for Shepard to hold back. After riding through the first few contractions, she fell over the edge herself, head tipping back as she slammed her hips forward and buried herself as deep as possible. The velvety, clinging heat milking her shaft was more than enough to make her release. Her release shot from the throbbing head of her cock, pumping her little slave's azure full of thick, warm come as she sealed their bodies together. "Fuck, so tight," she grunted, removing her hand from Liara's clit and gripping her hips. "Trying to pull every drop out of me…" Her words made more of Liara's warmth cover her, and she groaned as her cock rippled, trying to fill her eager little slave with everything she had.

When their orgasms finally faded to aftershocks, Shepard didn't pull out. Her first two releases had helped ease the tension she had held onto after claiming Tevos, but the sight of the trembling, flushed, well-fucked maiden quivering beneath her was quickly arousing her again.  _'Once more,'_ she told herself as she lowered Liara's heels from her shoulders, ignoring her slave's whimpers as she positioned herself back on top of the shivering asari.  _'I'll just fuck her one more time to make sure we're both completely satisfied.'_

Liara moaned as Shepard removed her legs from those strong, broad shoulders, feeling the Sultana's cock shift inside of her. Her inner muscles squeezed helplessly around her Mistress's shaft, trying to pull more fluid from the tip. She had never imagined that she would become addicted to this sensation so soon after experiencing it for the first time, but she was. Even though she also loved it when Shepard released into her mouth, and she enjoyed giving her Mistress that pleasure, nothing could compare to how it felt when Shepard came inside of her. She wanted to experience it again and again.

Gauging her little one's reaction, Shepard began a slow rocking motion, preferring to keep as much of her cock buried in tight, wet heat as possible. Liara seemed eager enough for another round, and when Shepard changed the angle slightly so that her length caught her pet's clit with each shallow thrust, she knew Liara was desperate for more. "So responsive," she purred when her slave's hands gripped her shoulders. Shepard found that she liked it when Liara grabbed onto her instead of the pillows or sheets beneath them, and she made a mental note to encourage the action in the future.

Liara could feel the strength in Shepard's arms as her Mistress held her weight, but now that she had worked up the courage to touch the Sultana like this, she found that she wanted to explore further. Shepard's skin was sleek and pulled tight over well-defined muscles, and the light sheen of sweat she had built up only aroused Liara more as her hands glided effortlessly over the Sultana's beautifully toned flesh.

While Shepard's broad shoulders and upper arms were fascinating, Liara still wanted more. She slipped her hands around to her Mistress's back, feeling increasingly confident as time passed and the Sultana didn't ask her to stop. She shivered in delight as she felt the intricate play of muscles in Shepard's back, the movements more pronounced as her fingers trailed further down her Mistress's spine. The flex and release was intoxicating, especially when it was coupled with how good it felt to have Shepard moving inside of her.

Liara quickly realized that the further her hands inched down Shepard's taut, straining back, the faster the Sultana pumped into her. It was a discovery that almost had her coming all over Shepard's cock once again, but she managed to hold back, wanting to feel more before Shepard finished with her. As her hands reached the Sultana's lower back, she let her fingers play along the hollows that formed on either side of her spine, hoping she would be brave enough to slide just a little bit further.

Screwing up all of her courage, Liara ran the flat of both palms down over Shepard's ass, gasping as her Mistress growled next to her crest and increased the power of her thrusts. There was so much energy behind Shepard's movements that Liara wanted to capture more of it. She drew her thighs up to clamp around Shepard's waist. Feeling her Mistress's power so tightly coiled and harnessed made her respect the Sultana's restraint even more, but it also put an idea into her head that she just couldn't shake. Sometime soon, she wanted to break that iron control and witness Shepard totally unleashed.

Shepard couldn't help herself. When she felt Liara grip her ass, urging her to push deeper, she sped up the motion of her hips, claiming her new slave over and over again. The combined wetness from their previous orgasm let her thrust hard, and she took full advantage, making sure Liara felt every inch of her. She angled her movements so that the base of her cock scraped against the hard ridge of Liara's clit every time she pushed in, and tried to hit the swollen spot against her front wall as she dragged back out. Through it all, Liara clutched her tighter, urging her to keep going. It was all Shepard could do to resist her slave's wordless pleas and let go of all her control. Only the fear of accidentally being too rough with her inexperienced new pet made her hold back—but just by a thread.

"God, you're even more perfect for me than I hoped," Shepard groaned. She gripped Liara's hip with one hand, supporting herself on her other elbow as she forced their bodies together again and again. "I just couldn't wait to have you. I could barely wait long enough to send the rest of the girls out." Beneath her, Liara let out a violent shiver and tried to push up against her. Obviously, something about her words had struck a chord. It only took Shepard a moment to figure out what it was, and she decided to test her theory. "Would you like that, pet?" she breathed beside Liara's crest, enjoying the soft noises of pleasure and desperation that were still spilling from between the maiden's soft, slightly parted lips. "Do you want me to fuck you in front of them next time, like I did in the throne room?"

Liara pulsed wildly around the shaft pumping into her. She had no idea why Shepard's scenario appealed to her. After all, she had been terrified the last time the Sultana had touched her in a public setting. But perhaps… something about being watched… having someone else know that the Sultana was claiming her… it made her body react in ways she did not understand. She was too lost in pleasure to question it, so she simply whispered a soft, breathless, "Yes." It was the right response. Shepard's hips slammed even faster, and Liara felt teeth and warm lips latch onto her shoulder. The thought of the bruises they would undoubtedly leave made her buck desperately into each of Shepard's thrusts.

"If you like the idea of being taken in front of an audience so much, I can make it happen," Shepard growled against Liara's throat, trying not to imagine too intently. She was already on the verge of coming, and she wasn't quite ready to fill the eager slave beneath her yet. Liara didn't answer with words, but the way her muscles tightened told Shepard everything she needed to know. Perhaps her new slave wasn't quite as innocent as she had suspected.

"Fuck, you're close," Shepard muttered. "I can feel how much you want to come on my cock again." Liara only tightened her grip on the swell of Shepard's ass in response, spreading her legs wider and trying to drag her clit harder against the shaft. When Shepard stared down at her face, she noticed that Liara's eyes were a swirling, glossy black, still on the brink of a meld. The thought of sharing that connection was too much to resist. Besides, she had already set the precedent the night before. "But you need just a little bit more, don't you? You want to meld with me."

Liara forced out another, "Yes," this one louder and much more desperate. She did need to meld. She had been fighting it this entire time, and had nearly lost control when the Sultana had released inside of her. If Shepard did it again, she wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself, whether she had been given permission or not. "Please… Please, Mistress, I—I want to feel…" She wanted to feel the Sultana's pleasure, her lust, her possessiveness. She wanted to become lost in the human, to become hers. She prayed that Shepard would let her, because she didn't know if she could express her feelings and desires with words anymore.

When each thrust had Shepard balancing on the edge, she finally gave her permission. "Join with me, little one. Come."

Liara instantly felt her mind expand outward, searching for the strength she knew was Shepard. Even though she had only joined with the Sultana for the first time last night, she already felt a powerful connection between them. She nearly sighed in relief when they melded together, but her feeling of completeness was quickly pushed to the side when Shepard's emotions started running through her head. Liara was helpless to do anything except dig her fingers even harder into her Mistress's ass as Shepard's uncensored thoughts drove her into ecstasy.

She couldn't be sure what pushed her over the edge. There were too many arousing thoughts and images in Shepard's head. There were pictures of Shepard taking her in front of a faceless audience. Possessing her and controlling her, claiming her and forcing her to beg for what she wanted in words that Liara wasn't yet familiar with, but that made her blush anyway. Just as she was really starting to enjoy that particular scene in Shepard's mind, it evolved.

Now Shepard wasn't just fucking her in front of other people, but allowing another to join in. This new participant wasn't just a faceless body, but the powerful, dark-skinned asari that had joined her in testing out all of the slaves when they had first been brought into the throne room. And while Liara almost didn't want to admit how much that particular scenario aroused her, she couldn't hide her reaction as she pulled her Mistress closer and came, her release flooding out around Shepard's cock and making a mess of them both.

When the height of her pleasure was over and she could speak again, Shepard decided to tease Liara a little. "You have a dirty mind, pet," she growled beside Liara's crest as her hips picked up a slow pumping motion. "You liked what you saw, didn't you? You don't just want me to use you in front of others. You want me to share you." The mixture of excitement and possessiveness in her words—something close to jealousy, but not quite—was a bit confusing, so she shook it away and focused on drawing out the last of Liara's orgasm. "Well, you're only getting my cock right now, because you're mine."

The harsh words pushed Liara over the edge a third time. Her inner muscles contracted, and she surrendered to Shepard's ownership, bucking and arching beneath the Sultana's weight as another gush of wetness spilled from between her legs. She could feel the shaft of Shepard's cock dragging over her clit, and the sensation was nearly unbearable. "Please," she begged, somehow not satisfied with her own release when she could feel her Mistress throbbing inside of her, ready to fill her one last time. "Please… come inside me again." Heat flashed across her face as she said the words, but somehow, she knew her own orgasm would not bring her relief without Shepard's.

Hearing Liara beg for her sent Shepard into a frenzy. She forgot her resolve to be gentle, grunting as she slammed her hips forward. It only took a few pumps into her slave's tight, fluttering azure before she cried out, throwing her head back. Her cock pulsed, filling Liara's azure with hot streams of come, and she groaned as the silk around her rippled to accept it. Even though it was her last orgasm, it was also her strongest. She emptied what felt like gallons into her whimpering little pet, flooding her with so much that it overflowed onto the cushion beneath them. She knew Liara could see everything she was thinking, and could tell exactly what her not-so-innocent slave's reactions were. She didn't think Liara was quite ready for such advanced lessons yet, but she knew the time would come eventually.

Even when she was completely drained and had nothing left to give, her shaft kept twitching every time Liara's inner walls squeezed down. Panting with exertion, she collapsed on top of Liara, tucking her chin over the asari's shoulder and breathing beside her crest. "Fuck," she muttered, trying to find words. "I don't know what I'm going to do after I teach you to beg properly." For some reason, Liara's relatively innocent pleading affected her more than the dirtiest phrases from anyone else.

Liara was too overwhelmed to respond. The joining had faded away, but somehow, she could still sense Shepard's presence in her mind. The human had left an undeniable imprint on her. Shepard's thoughts and fantasies were still running through her head, and although she had to admit that they aroused her, they also frightened her. It had been scary enough giving herself to Shepard, although she did not regret anything they had done. The thought of being with anyone else made her throat tighten and her gut twist. She took comfort in what Shepard had promised earlier, that she would not be shared with anyone for a long time.

After a few moments of silence, Shepard pulled her hips back, enjoying the way Liara pouted at the loss of her cock. "I can't stay inside you forever, and you've got to be sore after this," she said, reaching down to stroke Liara's face with her hand. "Ask Sha'ira to give you more of that numbing gel." Shepard waited for a response, but instead, Liara simply stared up at her with soft blue eyes. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful in that moment that Shepard leaned down, cupping Liara's jaw and bringing their mouths together in a slow, hot kiss.

Just as Liara's lips parted for her tongue, there was a loud rattling noise behind them. Shepard jerked up, breaking away from Liara and whirling to glance over her shoulder. When she saw Sha'ira and Ashley Williams standing just past one of the beaded curtains, she let out a groan of frustration.

"I'm sorry, Sultana," Sha'ira said, bowing her head in apology, "but Captain Williams insisted that I let her in."

"I told you, Williams, you don't have to follow me everywhere," Shepard grumbled as she pushed herself onto her knees, leaving Liara sprawled and naked on the cushion beneath her. "I highly doubt assassins are going to break into the harem and murder me while I'm busy having sex."

"I'm not worried about assassins," Ashley said, ignoring the her bad mood. "You're going to be late for your meeting. Lawson asked me to make sure you showed up. Apparently, it's important."

Shepard glared at Ashley for a moment before looking back down at her exhausted slave. "Miranda forgets who the Master is around here," she said as she reached for a vibrantly colored red sheet nestled among the cushions and draped it over Liara's naked body. For some reason, she felt a pang of displeasure in her chest at the thought of leaving Liara without some sort of covering. She stood up and turned toward the two intruders, ignoring her own nudity. "And apparently, so do you."

Ashley did an admirable job of hiding her hurt at Shepard's accusation. "I apologize, Sultana," she said, not a hint of emotion playing in her voice. She bowed her head slightly, but kept eye contact with Shepard. "Ms. Lawson seemed to think that this meeting was more important than your indulgences."

Shepard looked hard at Ashley for another minute before dismissing her a Sha'ira with a flick of her wrist. "I'll be finished in a minute. Wait outside until then." Then, she turned her back and went in search of her clothes before she could think better of it.

 


	10. Book One: Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;w; I'm sorry for all the perspective jumps. I did the best I could to make sure everything made sense. @_@ This story is so hard to edit!

“You certainly pissed her off,” Sha’ira said as she and Captain Williams waited just beyond the beaded curtain.

Ashley stood at attention, trying her best to ignore the comment. Her aloof attitude had less to do with the fact that Sha'ira had witnessed her dressing down and more to do with the matron's sexy purr. The seductive pitch of her voice was already making Ashley's pants feel uncomfortably tight. She had known Sha’ira since the day Shepard procured her services as the guardian of her harem. The beautiful asari had captivated her even back then, but she refused to take advantage of the madam’s position. It took a great deal of willpower, she had never accepted what Sha’ira repeatedly offered.

Sha’ira could have been angry with Ashley’s cold dismissal, but part of her loved the challenge the Captain presented. Captain Williams was never more fun to tease than when she was presenting a stoic façade. Sometimes, Ashley’s refusal to acknowledge their obvious sexual chemistry annoyed her, but Sha’ira usually pushed it aside and assuaged her ego with merciless teasing. Ashley was able to resist her, but Sha’ira could still read the signs of arousal in the soldier’s tense body.

“You know,” she murmured, stepping closer and leaning in so that the side of her breast grazed one of Ashley’s arms, “I can’t really blame the Sultana for being annoyed with the interruption. It can be difficult to tear yourself away from a willing partner.”

Ashley swallowed around the knot in her throat. She continued staring straight ahead, unwilling to meet Sha’ira’s eyes. “I wouldn’t know,” she said, feeling her stomach sink a little when the words did not come out as firmly as she hoped.

Sha’ira leaned closer, until her lips were nearly pressed to the line of Ashley’s jaw. “Maybe you should find out?”

Ashley straightened her spine even more, pulling ever so slightly away from Sha’ira as she did. “I can’t afford distractions."

Sha'ira only laughed. “I’m afraid you’re already distracted, Captain Williams. Surely sharing a slavegirl with the Sultana when you’re desperate isn’t enough for you.”

“That isn’t any of your business,” Ashley said, her lips pulling into a frown. She hated how easily Sha’ira could read her. Sometimes, it seemed like trying not to think about sex only made her problems worse. Her needs frustrated her almost as much as Sha’ira’s constant teasing, and there were times when she had come dangerously close to accepting the asari’s numerous offers.

“It could be,” Sha'ira purred, trailing her fingertips lightly over the Captain’s sleeve. Only the slight tension in the line of Ashley’s shoulders told her that the not-quite-touch had been effective. “I’m sure I could find someone suitable in the Sultana’s harem. It is my job, after all.”

“Exactly. It’s your job,” Ashley said, still refusing to meet Sha’ira’s eyes. “Has it ever occurred to you that I want someone who isn’t just doing their job?” She regretted the words as soon as she said them, worried that they were too personal, and she forced herself to keep her expression blank.

“You underestimate yourself, Captain. I’m sure anyone you chose wouldn’t simply be servicing you because you had ordered them into your bed. Even slaves are allowed to have their own desires.”

Before Ashley could respond, the beaded curtains rattled. Shepard stepped into the hallway, fully dressed and looking less annoyed than she had a few minutes before. “You’re still here?” she asked when she saw Sha’ira standing too close beside Ashley. “You don’t have any reason to wait for me.”

“I wasn’t waiting for you, Sultana,” Sha’ira said breezily, stepping past Shepard and heading toward the curtains with a sway in her hips. “I was waiting to attend to the new slave, and to get the rest of the girls situated back in their quarters.”

Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, feeling slightly guilty for displacing the rest of the women simply because she had been too impatient to take Liara back to her room. “They won’t be disturbed for the rest of the day. I have meetings until tonight.”

“Then I’ll have Liara taken care of and waiting in your chambers whenever you have need of her,” Sha’ira threw back over her shoulder as she continued through the curtain to attend to Shepard’s new favorite. She made sure to move her hips even more enticingly than usual, hoping that while Captain Williams hadn't looked at her during their conversation, the handsome soldier would be tempted now. Sha’ira did not let herself think about the fact that even if she did rile Ashley up enough to force the Captain to seek sexual release, the human would not be warming her bed.

Shepard ignored the suffocating tension that eased only slightly as Sha’ira walked away. “You need to pick a harem girl and clear your head, Ash,” she said, knowing her suggestion would be met with resistance. She only ever ordered Ashley take care of her personal needs when the Captain became nearly unbearable to be around. It would be much easier for everyone if Ashley would just take what Sha’ira freely offered, but she was far too stubborn to see the madam’s proposition for what it really was.

“I’ll take care of it if I need to,” Ashley said. She knew that it was probably time to take matters into her own hands, but she had no intentions of forcing anyone else to satisfy her errant desires.

Shepard halted right outside the doors to her throne room and turned toward her Captain. “It wasn’t a suggestion, Williams,” she said, the soft understanding in her voice belying the force behind the words. “If you don’t take care of it, I’ll choose for you.”

Without waiting for a reply, she entered the throne room and made her way over to the ornate chair that was the centerpiece of the room. A quick, discreet survey told her that Aria and Tevos were no longer there. They had probably adjourned to their suite once they realized that actual business was going to occur. Neither had a problem performing in front of an audience, and Shepard momentarily amused herself with the thought of Aria and Tevos fucking off to the side while she conducted her business with Miranda, but quickly refocused on the impatient woman standing in front of her throne.

“I’ve been waiting, Shepard,” Miranda said, a little testily. "Your new pet is becoming a distraction."

Shepard raised an eyebrow and settled further in her chair. “Isn't that a little rude, Miranda? Perhaps I should remind you that you were a member of my harem too not so long ago. You made me late for plenty of meetings yourself.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. Honestly, she had fond memories of her time in Shepard’s harem. The Sultana was an excellent, if demanding, lover. “I’d have thought spending all of yesterday night and half the morning your new slave would be enough to satisfy you, but if you have other needs, I’m sure Jack and I could do something about it.”

“Not right now,” Shepard said, lowering herself into her throne and reclining back against the cushions. “Between testing out my new slaves and entertaining Aria and Tevos, I’m surprised my muscles haven’t given out.” Although the statement was true, Shepard was also hesitant to demand too much of Miranda’s attention while Jack was available. She knew the two of them didn't get as much time together as they would have liked. “Perhaps you're right, though. I’ve been spending a lot of time on indulgences lately. Why did you want to meet with me? Please tell me Normandy hasn’t completely fallen apart during the past two days while I was distracted.”

“Almost, but not quite,” Miranda said. She padded over to Shepard's throne with a sway in her hips and perched on the right armrest, crossing her legs neatly as she leaned closer. “Not everyone on Earth is pleased that you managed to talk Normandy into secession.”

Shepard snorted. “They need to let it go. It’s been well over ten years. Normandy wanted to secede once the alien population here started growing. I just… helped.”

“Earth’s nobles are still embarrassed. The only reason King Hackett hasn’t approved military action is your old friendship with him and Captain Anderson. If Udina had his way...” She paused when Shepard made a face at the mention of Hackett’s slimy advisor. “Normandy would be back under Earth’s thumb, multispecies population or not.”

“Udina’s an asshole,” Shepard said. She leaned against the other armrest, turning her torso so she could face Miranda better. “And you’re a much better spy and advisor than he could ever dream of being.”

Miranda lowered her eyes. “It’s nice to be appreciated,” she purred. “Udina is always an annoyance, but he isn’t much of a threat. Hackett and Anderson never listen to him on matters concerning you. I’m more concerned about Cerberus.”

“Cerberus?” Shepard’s eyes narrowed. “What have you found out?”

“Nothing concrete yet,” Miranda sighed. “My cover with The Illusive Man is still in place. He’s pleased with the information I’ve been feeding him.”

“As long as you keep telling him what we want him to hear.” Shepard turned back in her throne, relaxing against the cushions and staring at the ceiling. “You know, you don’t have to keep being a double agent,” she said, refusing to look over at Miranda even though she was sitting a few inches away. “You’ve done more than enough to prove your loyalty to me already.”

Shepard felt something warm on her bare forearm, and she tilted her chin down to see Miranda’s fingers resting below her elbow. “I know. I’m not doing it out of loyalty,” Miranda said. “Before I came here, I didn’t care about anyone but myself. I have friends here. I have Jack. I have a home in Normandy. For the first time… and I’m not going to let anyone else destroy it.”

“Don’t worry,” Shepard said. “Jack assures me our borders are secure. There’s been some activity, but no one’s tried to attack in many years, and we’re more diplomatically secure now than we’ve ever been.” And while Shepard didn’t relish the idea of using the armies she had amassed when Normandy had declared its independence, she knew they were well trained and would be ready if called upon.

“Yes, but not all threats come from outside forces. There’s as much potential for unrest within your borders as there is outside of them. And there are always those who want to insinuate themselves into the royal family...”

Shepard shifted unhappily in her chair, already knowing where the conversation was headed. “I am well aware of that, thank you." She knew that she was a popular ruler in Normandy. She was as fair a monarch as she knew how to be. No species got preferential treatment over any other, which was important in such a culturally diverse kingdom. Many of Shepard’s proponents had been encouraging her since the start of her reign to secure Normandy’s peaceful future with an heir. She had been able to dodge such talk at first, but now, she was being pestered about the future more and more. She cast Miranda a resigned look. “I know I’ll have to do my duty soon enough, but let me be free for as long as I can pull it off. Please?”

Miranda shrugged, as though there wasn’t anything off-putting about getting married to a near stranger. “I’m surprised you’re so against it. It’s not like you’d have to change your entire lifestyle. You're the Sultana. Everyone would expect you to keep your harem. And with how much you enjoy having sex, it shouldn’t be a hardship to get your wife pregnant.”

Before Shepard could answer, the throne room doors opened. Aria sauntered in, strutting past the guards with her arm slung carelessly around Tevos’s shoulders. “Excuse you. We were in a meeting,” Miranda said exasperatedly, holding Aria’s stare in a dare to see who would look away first.

Shepard looked back and forth between the two women, from Miranda’s steely gaze to Aria’s self-satisfied smirk. She had no idea what was between the two of them, but they had butted heads ever since Miranda became an official part of her harem. They did not seem to dislike each other, exactly, but their banter could sometimes cross the line from harmless to nasty in a matter of seconds.

“Nice to see you too, Lawson,” Aria drawled, steering Tevos over to a couple of comfortable chairs not too far away from the throne where Shepard sat. “Maybe you should go find Jack and get laid. Your mood needs a little adjustment.”

“Oh, fuck you, Aria,” Miranda snapped.

“No, babe. You’re the one who needs a good fuck,” Aria said with a smirk teasing her lips. “I’m quite satisfied in that area. Must be why I’m always in such a good mood.” She spread her legs a little more, deliberately adjusting her cock. “Of course, maybe you’re jealous I haven’t offered you a taste since you’ve been here. You’re welcome to suck me off if you want. I’m sure Tevos won’t mind.” Miranda's look of annoyance only encouraged Aria further. “Well, if that doesn’t meet with your approval, you could always ask Tevos for a taste of what I just left in her azure. Although I’d ask really, really nicely, since she's pretty selfish when it wants my come.”

Tevos blushed and gave Aria a light shove. “Stop it,” she warned, “or I’ll make sure you don’t get a taste of anything until we go back home.” She gave Miranda an apologetic look. “I’m sorry about her.”

“Don’t apologize,” Miranda said, pushing herself off the arm of Shepard’s throne and standing with one hand on her generous hip. “You’re the one who has to deal with her all the time. I’m not sure why you put up with her.”

“The orgasms,” Aria said smugly, eyeing Miranda up and down. “But you should have already known that.”

As amused as Shepard was by their exchange, she knew she needed to defuse the situation before it escalated. “Miranda and I were just talking about how I’m neglecting my royal duties."

“Well, you have been preoccupied with that new slave,” Aria said. “I’m surprised one of the other kingdoms hasn’t invaded by now and caught you with your pants down.”

“Actually, I was just telling the Sultana that some of the other kingdoms and most of Normandy are eager for her to choose a wife.”

Aria snorted. “Shepard? Our Shepard? They don’t know her at all.”

Although she had no interest in getting married any time soon, Shepard couldn’t help being a little hurt by Aria’s comment. “Hey, I’d be a wonderful husband,” she pouted, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her spread knees. “I just don’t want to right now.”

“I’m sure you would,” Tevos said with a smile.

“Don’t you mean wife?” Aria asked. “I thought that’s what bonded human females were called.”

Shepard shrugged. “Husband fits better sometimes. But either way, I would be great at it. I just don’t like the shallow, power-hungry harpies that flock around me during my parties. I’d stop holding them, but I need to keep up friendly relationships with the nobles and the other kingdoms if I want them to see Normandy as an ally instead of a target.”

“The matriarchs from Thessia would be very disappointed if you stopped inviting them,” Tevos said wryly. “Although they might be even more disappointed if you decide not to marry one of them or one of their daughters.”

“At least you could have a biological heir that way,” Miranda pointed out. “It might not be such a bad idea.”

“Did you forget the part where I said I don’t want a wife or an heir right now? Besides, even if I picked one, everyone else would get angry that they weren’t chosen.”

“Choose more than one. It’s your kingdom. Do whatever you want,” Aria suggested. She withered slightly under Tevos’s glare. “I was talking about Shepard, not me! As long as you share me once in a while, I don’t want another bondmate.”

Apparently satisfied with that answer, Tevos gave Aria an approving pat on her thigh before settling back into her chair.

“That’s what my harem is for,” Shepard said. “One wife is already one more than I want.”

“Unfortunately, running the kingdom isn’t all about what you want,” Miranda said. “Keep the harem, but take a wife. She won't challenge you as long as her position as your queen isn’t put in jeopardy.”

“Exactly,” Shepard muttered under her breath. Even though she had known since accepting the position of Sultana that she would have to marry, and that it was doubtful her union would ever be based on anything other than political maneuvering, she had always hoped for something more. Shepard had not even been aware she harbored such romantic notions until Aria and Tevos had become lovers. Oddly, theirs was the kind of relationship that Shepard aspired to have herself, but knew she was unlikely to ever find. Their love for one another was unquestionable, and their open relationship required them to have better communication than Shepard had ever seen in another marriage.

“I’ll consider it,” she said at last. “The Harvest Festival's coming in a few months. All the nobles - and, I’m sure, their eligible daughters - will be in attendance, so that’s when I’ll start looking. Until then, just let me enjoy my new slaves and run Normandy in peace.” Honestly, Shepard didn’t even want to think about one of the frigid nobles in her bed while she still had so much to teach her innocent little one. She hoped that her ardor toward Liara would cool by the time the festival came around. Maybe then she would be more inclined to look for the wife that everyone seemed adamant she take.

* * *

Shepard spent the remainder of the day in various meetings with her advisors. Since her mood had already been soured by talks of taking a wife, she figured she might as well handle more business. The thing that kept her plodding along was the thought that once she finished working, she could retire for the night with her new slave. Whenever the unpleasant thought that she should give the inexperienced maiden a rest and satisfy her desires elsewhere intruded in her mind , Shepard pushed them aside. She wanted Liara, and no one else would do.

By the time she concluded her last meeting of the day, Shepard was eager to talk with Sha’ira. She trusted the harem madam’s opinion when it came to the health of all the slavegirls, and Shepard knew she should check to make sure Liara was available for her. She suspected her slave would be willing and eager to please her, but the inexperienced maiden didn’t know the limits of her own body. She didn't want to accidentally overexert her new pet or cause her any pain.

As she was searching for Sha’ira, Shepard ran across Tevos walking the halls as well, surprisingly without Aria. “Where’s your bondmate?” she asked. "I hardly ever see you alone." While she had little doubt the couple led separate lives when they were at home in their own kingdom, it was rare to find them apart while they were staying with her.

A devious smirk crossed Tevos’s lips. “Oh, Aria’s tied up at the moment. Did you need to speak with her about something?”

Over the years, Shepard had learned that Aria and Tevos’s relationship was something of an interesting back and forth. While Tevos was usually more submissive in bed, and certainly loved to play the willing whore, there was also a possessive side to her. Tevos did not normally wear the cock in their relationship, but Shepard had no doubt that she could make Aria bend when she wanted.

Grinning at the thought of Aria begging for a change, Shepard gave Tevos a thoughtful look. “Really? Tied up, you say?” She folded her arms over her chest, leaning back to study her friend. The mischievous light in Tevos’s eyes said it all. “This I have to see.”

“Oh, that will really annoy her,” Tevos said, although the idea seemed to excite her even more. “She hates seeming submissive in front of you. She’s currently making her apologies to Ms. Lawson. I won’t tolerate rudeness from her, even though I find her abrasive attitude endearing.”

That intrigued Shepard even more, and she gestured at the empty hallway before them. “Lead the way. I can spare a few minutes to stop a gloat."

With a sway in her hips, Tevos led her down the hall toward the guest suite. It wasn't far from the harem itself, an intentional choice on Shepard’s part. She held the door open for Tevos in a gesture of politeness, allowing her to pass through first before closing it behind them. Muffled noises drifted from behind the beaded curtain that blocked the bedroom, and Shepard pushed it aside, eager to see what kind of mess Aria had gotten herself into. From all appearances, it was a pleasant one, although she couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter.

Just as Tevos had warned her, Aria’s wrists were bound to the headboard. Her feet were similarly restrained to the posts at the bottom of the bed. Miranda was straddling her hips, sliding up and down the glistening shaft of Aria’s cock as Jack held her from behind, kissing the line of her neck and occasionally reaching between her legs to flick the point of her clit.

Aria noticed Shepard’s arrival first. She narrowed her eyes, releasing what was undoubtedly a string of profanity from behind the cloth stuffed in her mouth as a makeshift gag. Her irritated reaction caused Miranda to look over her shoulder, although she didn’t stop moving. “Shepard? I wasn’t expecting you. Tevos was kind enough to let me borrow her bondmate for a little while. I have to admit, she’s a lot more pleasant to be around when she isn’t talking.”

“Sometimes I think the same thing, Miranda,” Tevos said. “Has she behaved for you so far?”

“She doesn’t have much of a fucking choice,” Jack pointed out. She also seemed to be enjoying Aria’s torment. “She’s gonna be really pissed once you untie her.”

Tevos waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about that. Both of you will be long gone by the time I let her go.”

“And then you’ll get to enjoy the rough, angry sex that’s bound to happen when she tries to reassert her dominance,” Shepard said.

“She’s my bondmate,” Tevos said with a seductive purr to her voice. “I should be able to keep her best moods to myself. But she really did need to apologize to Miranda. Her bad manners are absolutely intolerable sometimes.”

“And if the end result means she’ll fuck the hell out of you later, that’s just an extra bonus for you,” Shepard replied with a knowing smirk.

Tevos shrugged, not bothering to deny what they all knew to be true. “You’re welcome to join in if you’d like, Shepard,” Tevos offered, perching gracefully in a chair by the side of the bed. She crossed her legs, allowing a tantalizing portion of her shapely calf and firm thigh to show as her slitted skirt parted.

“I appreciate the invitation, Tevos,” Shepard said, positioning herself just behind the seated asari when she figured out that Tevos had the best view of the action on the bed. Miranda had begun moving again, and even in profile, Shepard couldn’t look away from the firm swell of her ass as she rose and fell on Aria’s cock. Fortunately, Jack wasn’t blocking her way, and she could just catch a glimpse of the tattooed biotic’s fingers moving between Miranda’s legs. She had to admit, the offer to join her friends was tempting, but she had other plans. “But I think I’ll save it for my slave later.”

“You certainly seem to be taken with that young maiden." Tevos's slightly breathy voice barely betrayed the fact that the scene in front of her was arousing her. “Although I suppose I don't have room to talk. Aria and I have spent more than our fair share of time with your other new slave. I would apologize for monopolizing her time, but I heard that you managed to steal her away for your own enjoyment this morning.”

“You know I don’t mind sharing." Shepard slid her hand onto Tevos’s shoulder and trailed it down over the asari’s chest, stopping short of touching a tempting breast. “But they are mine and need to be reminded of that fact, especially when others are enjoying their services more than I am.”

It became more and more difficult for Shepard to continue the conversation as the action taking place on the bed intensified. While she didn’t often pay much attention to Aria even when they were sharing the same woman, the Sultana couldn’t deny that her friend had a wonderfully sleek body that was being put on perfect display. She didn’t envy Aria’s powerless position, but if she ever submitted to someone else, this would definitely be at the top of her personal list. Aria couldn’t help but writhe under Miranda’s rhythmically pumping hips, and Shepard knew just how well Miranda could ride from personal experience. Her cock swell against the front of her pants at the memory. “How long do you think she’ll last?” she asked, casting another admiring glance at Aria’s flexing stomach muscles.

“Not long." Miranda's full lips twitching up into a smug smile. She gave her hips another deliberate push, causing Aria to curse behind her gag and glare up at her. “She’s about ready to burst.”

Jack laughed. “She’s about ready to fucking kill you,” she said, nipping playfully at Miranda’s ear.

“Has she used her safe word?” Tevos asked, glancing at Aria’s bound hands. Although her wrists were tied, her fingers were free, and if she truly wanted to be released, she could always signal for Tevos to let her go. That, or use her biotics to blast apart the headboard.

“Not yet,” Miranda gasped, bucking against Jack’s fingers as they rubbed over her clit. “I think she wants to come first.”

“Then the only person she’ll end up punishing is me,” Tevos said. She smiled, obviously looking forward to whatever Aria would come up with.

“And maybe me,” Shepard confessed. “Because I’m definitely going to tease her about this until you both leave. She’ll just have to deal with it.”

Miranda didn’t respond. She was too distracted by pleasure. She gripped one of Jack’s forearms and leaned back against her for support as she increased her pace. She slid up until only the head of Aria’s cock was inside of her before slamming back down to take every inch of the shaft. She tossed her head back, tickling Jack’s shoulder with her long, dark hair and letting out a low whimper.

“How do you want to do this?” Jack asked Tevos, knowing her lover was in no condition to form the question. “Neither of them will make it much longer.”

Tevos pretended to think about it for a moment. She took her time studying the tightness of Aria’s muscles, the rippling of her stomach, the strain in her broad shoulders as she pulled at her bonds. She tapped her finger against her tattooed lower lip. “Hmm. Since my bondmate was so intent on coming inside Miranda earlier, almost to the point of rudeness, I don’t think she deserves to fill her yet. Maybe not at all.” Aria groaned behind her gag, hands clenching into fists as her nails bit into her palms. Her furious glare made Tevos shiver with anticipation.

Jack settled both of her hands around Miranda’s hips, lifting her off Aria’s cock. Miranda groaned at first, but she let herself be posed, grinding against the underside of Aria’s shaft to regain some of the stimulation she had lost. Jack’s hand pulled back from her clit and wandered up to her breast instead, pinching the stiff point of her nipple until she coaxed out a high-pitched cry. “You want to come?” she panted beside Miranda’s ear, nipping at the lobe.

“Yes,” Miranda sighed. She was already pulsing before she made the mistake of looking down her own body and watching herself glide along the thick, glistening shaft of Aria’s cock. Even when it wasn’t inside her, it still felt wonderful every time the head nudged against her clit. She cast a desperate look at Tevos, hoping she would be given permission to push both of them over the edge.

Tevos waved her hand at them, recrossing her legs the opposite way and trying to ignore the delicious pressure between her thighs. “Go ahead.”

“Hold still,” Jack said, leaning back just far enough to open her pants and pull her cock out through the front.

“Please,” Miranda whined when she felt Jack’s hand working between their bodies. She knew exactly what her lover was doing, and even though she could come just from the clitoral stimulation that Jack’s fingers and Aria’s cock were giving her, she wanted to be full when she came. Her inner walls clenched in anticipation.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Jack whispered against Miranda’s ear, holding her hips still with one hand while the other positioned her cock at her lover’s eager entrance. She slid the entire length of her cock inside with one slow stroke, both because she wanted to savor the blissful heat, and because she didn’t want to approach at the wrong angle while Miranda was on her knees. “Jerk her off,” Jack ordered once she was finally buried to the hilt. “You don’t get to come until she does.”

Miranda groaned at the injustice of it all, but didn’t have the words to complain. She wrapped her fist around Aria’s length and started to pump, letting loose high pitched sounds of pleasure when the shaft nudged perfectly against her straining clit. She knew that her pleasure was ultimately in her own hands, but she kept it slow for as long as she could, savoring the feel of Jack stroking deep inside of her while Aria throbbed needily in her hand. Still, it wasn’t long before she craved more. Her hand sped up along Aria’s shaft, and Jack’s thrusts picked up as well.

Jack watched Aria closely over Miranda’s shoulder. She could tell when the asari reached her orgasm by the utter stillness that captured Aria’s body for a split second before she started shivering. She fulfilled her end of the deal, pumping forward until Miranda cried out and clenched almost painfully tight around her. It was all she could do not to follow Miranda over the edge and come inside of her, but she managed to hold back her release.

Tevos watched in awe as pulses of fluid burst from the tip of Aria’s cock. A mixture of pleasure and envy twisted in her stomach as her bondmate's release splashed over Miranda’s abdomen, spilling down over the parted lips of her pussy. She imagined that Jack’s thrusts were actually taking some of her bondmate’s come up into Miranda with each thrust, and she felt another flood of arousal between her own thighs. She desperately needed to join in, before she got too jealous. “Are you sure you don’t want to join?” she asked Shepard as she stripped out of her clothes.

“I’m sure,” Shepard said, reaching down to readjust the growing bulge in her pants. As much as the scene appealed to her, her thoughts kept wandering back to Liara. “But, please, continue.”

Tevos surveyed the twined bodies on the bed and tried to decide how the next part of the scene would play out. Aria was still tied to the headboard, and Tevos was mesmerized by the rapid rise and fall of her bondmate’s breasts as she caught her breath. But as much as Tevos wanted to clean her lover’s cock and the few spurts that Aria had gotten on herself, she was more tempted by the glistening mess between Miranda's legs. Jack had pulled out of Miranda and maneuvered her onto her back, holding her close as her body rolled with aftershocks.

“I’ll take care of her, Jack,” Tevos offered as she climbed onto the bed beside them, “but I want you to fuck me. I don’t think Aria has learned her lesson yet. Since she offered to let Miranda lick me earlier, I figure I’ll make the same offer now. I’ll clean up after my bondmate, and you can show Aria what she’s missing by being so impolite.”

One side of Miranda’s mouth pulled up in a smirk. “Why doesn’t that suggestion surprise me?” she asked, still sprawled on the bed. She spread her thighs, inviting Tevos to settle between them and shifting back against the pillows to offer more room. “Your mouth is always wonderful. I’m more than happy to let you spoil me with it.”

“And I’m not going to turn down your azure if you’re offering,” Jack said, glancing at Aria’s still-shuddering form. “I haven’t come yet.”

“Poor thing,” Miranda said, but her tone was anything but sympathetic.

Tevos ignored their banter. Instead, she lowered her lips to Miranda’s flat stomach, kissing over the firm muscles there. Occasionally, she paused to lick away a few strands of wetness, moaning at Aria’s familiar taste. She pulled away when Aria’s hips arched in response. Her cock was still hard and glistening with a mixture of Miranda and her own release. It took an effort of willpower for Tevos to resist the temptation to take the shaft into her mouth. “You’ll have to wait your turn,” she said, running her hand up along Miranda’s perfectly toned thigh and draping one of the human’s knees over her shoulder. “I’m too busy to take care of you right now.”

Aria cast a slightly desperate glance at Shepard, her last possible hope, but the Sultana only laughed as she watched Tevos’s tongue dart out to swipe between Miranda’s lips. “What are you looking at me for?” she asked through her laughter. “I’m not going to fuck you right now. First of all, Tevos would kill me. Second of all, you’re still wearing that.” She pointed at the shaft of Aria’s cock. “I’m all for sharing a woman with you, but if you want me, you’re going to have to take that out.”

It was something they had done before on rare occasions, but this time, Aria shook her head in clear denial, obviously not wanting to surrender the last piece of control she still had. Shepard shrugged, half-relieved at Aria’s answer. Although fucking her friend would have been a very rare opportunity, she was much more interested in finding Sha’ira so she could play with her new slave again. “Fine,” she said cheerfully as she watched Jack kneel behind Tevos. “Have it your way. I’ll leave the four of you to your fun. If any of you need something, ask Ashley. I’ll be busy with my new slave.”

“Have fun with that, Shepard,” Jack grunted as she gripped both of Tevos’s hips, slamming forward and burying her cock to the hilt.

Tevos whimpered between Miranda’s legs, but the hands on the back of her crest kept her trapped. “I thought you were going to clean me up,” Miranda teased, obviously enjoying her position as she rocked her hips up. “Your bondmate made a mess of me. Oh!” She let out a shaking cry as Tevos’s tongue pressed inside of her, curling forward to taste as much of Aria she could.

“You’d better not let Aria anywhere near me until she’s worked out her frustrations on you,” Shepard said to Tevos as she headed out the door. “I don’t want her interrupting me just because I laughed at her.” She gave Aria a wink, ignoring the muffled curses that followed her out of the room.

As she sauntered down the hall, Shepard found herself in a cheerful mood. She had been in need of Liara's services before stopping to witness Aria's punishment, but now, her desire was tempered by a light, good-natured feeling. Watching the scene play out in front of her had certainly been arousing, but she had found the comedy of the situation a little distracting. Aria wouldn't be able to live this down for a while, and Shepard made a note to watch Tevos carefully tomorrow. She suspected that her friend would be walking a little gingerly.

It didn't take her long to reach the harem. She slipped quietly inside once she arrived, ignoring the unusual silence that greeted her. Her slaves were usually happy to chat with her whenever she visited, but apparently, they were still wary after the way she had dismissed them earlier in the day. Shepard spotted Liara by following the sidelong glances that the rest of the harem shot her way, and she cringed a little inside at the thought that she might have made her new pet's life a little more difficult with her uncharacteristic behavior.

“Sultana,” Sha’ira said with a slight bow as Shepard walked purposefully over to her. The girls that had been gathered around the madam discreetly glided away as Shepard approached, knowing that it was not their place to listen in on the Sultana’s conversation, no matter how curious they were.

“Is she ready?” Shepard asked, knowing Sha’ira was already well aware of who she was talking about.

“All the girls are at your service, your Highness,” Sha’ira said with another bow, this one a little deeper so she could hide the smile. “I can have any of them delivered to your rooms whenever you wish.”

“The new asari maiden, Liara,” she clarified, a little embarrassed. “Would you recommend I give her a break, or is she available for my pleasure tonight?”

“She is not complaining of any soreness. In fact, she seems rather eager to warm your bed again. My personal opinion is that she should be fine, but I wouldn't use her too hard. She has had a lot of experiences crammed into the past couple of days, and she is still very new to the life of a harem girl. Trust your instincts, Shepard. You know what it looks like when one of the girls is too sensitive for more. Just pay attention.”

Shepard searched Sha’ira’s eyes, satisfied at the truthfulness she found in them. “Have her delivered to my chambers in an hour,” she said, turning and striding from the room without waiting for the madam’s reply. As she pushed aside the beaded curtains and headed down the hall, she promised herself that after tonight, she would limit herself to summoning Liara once a day. She had plenty of other girls ready and willing to satisfy her, and she did not want to fall into the habit of overusing her newest treasure.

About half way between the harem and her chambers, she heard footsteps fall in place behind her. “You know, Ashley, unless you want to share my new slave with me, I really don’t need an escort to my bedroom,” she sighed, although her tone was not harsh.

There was a slight pause before Ashley’s quiet, “No, thank you, Sultana,” and Shepard made a mental note of it. Obviously, Sha’ira’s flirting was starting to wear on her friend’s willpower. It had been over six months since the last time she had ordered Ashley into her bedroom for a night of release with one of her slaves, and she had a feeling that her faithful Captain of the Guard hadn’t been with anyone since.  “You’d better take care of yourself soon, Williams, or I’ll have to step in. Resolve whatever you have with Sha’ira, or I’ll find you a suitable replacement.”

“There is nothing to resolve, Sultana,” Ashley answered, but her words didn't sound convincing. She stopped a few paces behind Shepard when they arrived at her door, straightened her spine as the Sultana turned to look at her.

“Hey, I’m not saying you have to fuck her, although I’m sure she’d take you up on the offer in a heartbeat. Just figure out what’s going on in your head and decide what you want.” Shepard gave Ashley an encouraging smile. “You’re so wound up that you’re stressing me out, and I have an entire harem to take care of my needs.”

Ashley frowned. “I’ll… take care of it,” she said unconvincingly before her expression softened. “I, um, appreciate the concern, Shepard.”

“You’re my friend,” Shepard said. “I worry about you sometimes. There’s more to life than sparring and taking care of your weapons. Anyway, if you make sure no one else bothers me for the rest of the night, I’ll try and catch a training session with you tomorrow morning.”

That made Ashley’s face brighten. “You’ve got it,” she said. Shepard gave her a brief nod before she opened the door, leaving the Captain of the Guard with her own thoughts.

Shepard killed the time before Liara was scheduled to arrive by taking a long bath. She knew her slave would be freshly washed and scrubbed, and she felt as though she should give the same courtesy back. That took up nearly three quarters of an hour, since Shepard enjoyed soaking in the hot water. It was heaven on her muscles after a long day of sitting. Sometimes, she missed the proper aches and pains from her days as a soldier. Being sore from sitting on her ass was much less satisfying.

As she stepped out of the tub, Shepard put all those burdens behind her, focusing instead on the promising night that lay before her. She dried herself off before returning to the bedroom and climbing onto the mattress, propping herself up on a couple of the lush pillows. It hadn't even crossed to her mind to get dressed again since she would need to take her clothes off once Liara arrived.

Throughout her bath, Shepard had felt a growing heaviness in her cock, but she had refrained from touching herself any more than necessary. Now, however, she didn't see the harm in making sure she was ready for her new pet. She wrapped her fist around her shaft, letting out a groan as she found a good grip. She didn't feel the need to rush toward orgasm, content to build herself up slowly to an ultimate, blissful release - hopefully one that she would get to enjoy inside of her newest slave's azure.


	11. Book One: Chapter 11

Liara followed Sha’ira through the halls, scurrying to keep up with the matron’s brisk strides. Sha'ira had promised she would no longer need an escort once she became familiar with the palace layout, but she was certain she would have been able to find the Sultana's chambers on her own. She had already been there once before, and she had a good memory for directions. The rest of the palace was a bit more problematic. She had been too overwhelmed after her first encounter with Shepard in the the throne room to pay much attention to her surroundings, and the palace itself was enormous.

As they approached the Sultana’s chambers, Sha’ira’s pace slowed and her eyes lit up. The stone-faced Captain Williams was standing guard at the door, and Liara noticed a distinct change in the way Sha’ira walked as they got closer. Her movements shifted from efficient to seductive in the matter of moments, and she added an extra sway in her hips. “Captain Williams,” Sha’ira said once they came to a stop, using a low, throaty purr that sent a visible tremor through Ashley’s body. “I’ve come to deliver Shepard’s entertainment.”

Ashley cleared her throat, standing up a little straighter. “All right. She told me to send her new slave in as soon as she arrived.”

Sha’ira wasn’t deterred. She crowded into Ashley’s space, trailing a teasing hand along the Captain’s sleeve and soaking in the warmth of her body. “You look a little bored, standing here all by yourself. If you like, I could keep you entertained for the rest of the night, since the Sultana will be busy.”

Ashley’s muscles tensed, but she did not remove Sha’ira’s hand. “I—I’m afraid I can’t,” she said after a long pause. “It would interrupt my duties.”

Sha’ira was not surprised by Ashley’s denial, or her flimsy excuse, but she pouted anyway, letting the edge of her breast rub against the Captain’s arm. “I’m sure the Sultana would allow you to take a short break,” she murmured, letting the whisper of her breath graze Ashley’s cheek. The Captain’s throat bobbed nervously, and her fingers clenched with the strain of holding perfectly still. “She’ll far too busy with her new slave to leave her rooms.”

Ashley closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, still refusing to move. “I’m sorry, Sha’ira. I can’t leave my post.”

With a soft sigh, Sha’ira pulled back, letting her fingertips trail slowly over Ashley’s arm until they were no longer touching. “Perhaps another time,” she sighed, throwing the Captain one last seductive glance before returning her attention to Liara. The maiden was watching them with wide eyes, but when Sha’ira glanced her way, she averted her gaze and blushed. “The Sultana is waiting for you, my dear,” Sha’ira told her, opening the door and giving her a pointed look. "Go attend to her needs."

Her face still flushed, Liara slipped through the door and into the Sultana’s chambers. She found herself in the same large suite that she had seen the first time, and she hurried toward the bedroom without bothering to study any of the lavish decorations. As she approached, she heard a low moan drifting past the gauze curtains. She stopped in her tracks, frozen with indecision, and held her breath. The sound came again, sending a pulse of desire directly between her legs. ' _It has to be the Sultana. I know that voice. Has she already summoned someone else to be with her?'_ She listened closer, but she could hear no other sounds in the bedroom.

Cautiously, she forced her trembling legs to move and pushed aside the curtain. When she saw no one else in the room, she let out a small sigh of relief. There was only Shepard leaning back against the headboard, one fist wrapped lazily around the shaft of her cock. The Sultana looked up and smiled as she entered. “There you are, little one.” Her hand never stopped its slow pumping motion, and Liara’s eyes followed it instinctively. “You know, slaves are supposed to be naked in my chambers.”

Liara realized that she was still wearing her revealing shift. “I—I am sorry, Sultana,” she stammered, bowing her head to hide her face.

“Don’t worry. You look almost as delicious wearing clothes as you do without them. Still, they’re going to get in the way. Strip for me.”

Liara slipped the shift over her head, shivering as cool air caressed her skin. She knew it wasn’t just the temperature affecting her, but the visual of Shepard’s hand gliding up and down her length. Not knowing how the Sultana wanted her to proceed, she stood at the foot of the bed and awaited further instructions.

“Come here, little one,” Shepard ordered after she looked her fill. She watched as Liara made her way over to the side of the bed, stalling a little when she reached the mattress, unsure what to do next. She couldn’t help but smirk as she caught Liara stealing glances at her straining cock, and she squeezed extra hard on the next stroke, coaxing a drop of wetness from the tip. “I want you kneeling over me first,” she ordered, gesturing at the space above her thighs. "My lap's feeling awfully empty."

As she climbed into position, Liara had to put her hands on the Sultana’s shoulders to steady herself. It was no hardship for her, because she loved the play of hard muscles under her fingertips, but her stomach gave a nervous flutter. Every time they had been together so far, Shepard had always been above her, leading her. She had discovered that she very much enjoyed having Shepard’s weight over her, and she missed the obvious power dynamic. Still, part of her was excited to obey Shepard's orders. The Sultana's requests had never brought her anything but pleasure, and she was more than willing to follow them.

Once Liara found some stability, Shepard drew her hand up along the maiden’s side, cupping a firm breast in her hand. She felt the tension and uncertainty in Liara’s body, but she was confident it wouldn’t take long before her slave forgot her self-consciousness and surrendered to desire. “Are you sore at all, little one?” Shepard asked as her unoccupied hand snaked down Liara’s stomach, cupping between her thighs. Wetness glided over her fingers, and she couldn’t resist massaging the lips of Liara’s azure further apart in search of more.

“No,” Liara gasped. She dug her fingers into Shepard’s shoulders, rocking against the soft touch. She was a little surprised that she was able to answer coherently when all she wanted was for her Mistress to keep stroking her.

“You’re sure?” Shepard positioned her fingertips at Liara’s entrance, teasing the tight ring of muscle. She kept her eyes locked on Liara’s face as she slipped forward with one finger, then another, looking for any signs of pain. She got her answer when Liara took her deeper, shuddering in pleasure at the gentle invasion. She laughed, curling forward to hit the full place swelling out from her slave’s front wall. “I guess so. That’s good, because I need to come, and you’ve kept me waiting.” She looked down pointedly between their bodies, and she was pleased when Liara’s gaze instinctively followed hers.

Liara gasped, biting her lower lip as she got a closer look at Shepard’s cock. Now that it wasn’t fisted in the Sultana’s hand, she could see how swollen the tip was. A few drops had spilled over the flare of the head, making the shaft gleam. She whimpered, inner muscles pulsing around Shepard’s fingers. Being filled that way wasn't enough. With the shaft of her Mistress’s cock hovering mere inches away, she knew she wouldn't be satisfied until it was buried inside of her. Still, she was too nervous to reach down and touch the Sultana without permission. She gave her Mistress her best pleading look, hoping she would not have to say anything.

Shepard was tempted to drag out Liara’s torment, but the pressure building in her shaft was growing uncomfortable. She hadn't been lying before. She did need to come, and it was Liara’s job to take care of it. “What are you waiting for?” she asked, removing her wet fingers and settling both of her hands on Liara’s gorgeous hips.

“I—I am sorry, what?” Liara stammered.

“I need to come,” Shepard said, amused instead of frustrated by her slave’s hesitance. She gave Liara a smile to make sure the shy maiden knew everything was all right. “Work that tight little azure of yours down onto my cock. I’m about ready to burst.”

Liara’s blush burned hotter. She had no idea what she was doing, but she didn’t want to disobey Shepard’s orders. Besides, she ached from the loss of Shepard’s fingers, and the thick shaft between her legs was too enticing to resist. She pushed past her embarrassment and reached between their bodies, taking Shepard's cock in her hand. It was warm, and seemed to throb beneath her fingers with its own pulse. She could feel how strained her Mistress already was, and a wave of desire shot straight between her legs as she imagined all that fullness releasing inside her.

Shepard swallowed a groan as Liara’s hand wrapped around her, pulling her into place a little awkwardly. She was already riding the edge thanks to her impatience, but she wanted to see how far her innocent pet would go on her own before she took over. With her curiosity outweighing her need to come, but only just, she gripped the sheets and tried to ignore the pounding in the base of her shaft. However, she couldn’t stifle a low moan when her swollen head finally brushed across Liara’s entrance. A small pulse spilled from the sensitive slit, and it was all she could do to hold back the rest.

Liara gasped as Shepard’s cock twitched against her. She tried to sink onto the thick shaft, but sobbed in frustration when the widest part caught her at an uncomfortable angle. Instead of helping, her slickness only made things more difficult, letting the tip slip out of place. When her second try also proved useless, she looked up at Shepard, begging with her eyes for guidance. The Sultana wore a hooded expression, almost like she was sleepy, but Liara instinctively knew her Mistress was very interested in what was going on between their bodies.

“It’s okay, little one,” Shepard said, holding loosely onto Liara's waist. “Try again.”

Disappointed, but even more determined to succeed, Liara adjusted her hips and tried again. She sucked in a quick breath when the head of Sheprd's cock brushed her clit, almost forgetting herself, but Shepard's burning, expectant gaze convinced her to keep going. Before she could get lost in the wonderful sensation, she positioned the tip back against her opening at a slightly different angle. This time, she felt herself stretch around the thick head, and another pulse of slickness made the penetration even easier.

“That’s a good girl,” Shepard sighed when the tip of her cock finally slipped forward. Her fingers dug into Liara’s hips as she resisted the pull of her pet’s rippling inner muscles, trying desperately not to come. She wanted to be buried to the hilt inside Liara before she released.

As good as it felt to finally have Shepard inside of her, Liara felt another bout of frustration as she strained to take more of the shaft. “Please, Mistress,” she begged, finally admitting defeat. “Help me.”

Shepard let go of Liara’s hip and began massaging the ridge of her clit, adoring the soft cry her touch coaxed out. “Just relax and take it a little at a time,” she said as another inch of her shaft sank into Liara’s azure. “You’re still new at this, and you’re so incredibly tight. Once you’re used to it, you’ll be able to ride me more easily.” She leaned forward and captured one of Liara’s nipples with her mouth, gently biting on the hard bud and revelling in her pet’s sharp cry of pleasure. Liara slid further onto her cock, and Shepard let go of the tender point with a satisfied pop. “The more turned on you are, the easier it’ll be to take me.”

Seeing to Liara distracted Shepard from her own pounding need to come, but the deeper she sank into Liara’s wonderful heat, the more she ached for release. It didn’t help that Liara seemed to be getting eager, squeezing impossibly tight around her. “See? You can control the depth and angle better when you’re on top,” she panted, holding onto her control by its last tenuous thread.

The mix of pleasure and pain on Shepard’s face was too much for Liara to bear. She hurried to take the last few inches, sighing in triumph and relief when they slipped inside. She felt so full, so deliciously stretched, and her inner muscles trembled around Shepard’s cock. She remained still on top of her Mistress's for a moment, enjoying the feel of being so intimately connected to the Sultana before giving her hips a few testing pumps.

The motion made Shepard groan. She clutched Liara’s waist tighter as clinging heat dragged along her strained shaft. Even though her pet wasn’t moving much, the subtle back-and-forth motion was enough to trigger the powerful orgasm she had been holding back. “Oh, fuck,” she grunted, forgetting about Liara’s inexperience and claiming her with a selfish push of her hips. Her pet made a choked noise of surprise and discomfort, but she was already coming. Her release gushed from the open head of her cock, completely beyond her control, pumping deep into Liara’s azure.

Liara winced as Shepard stretched her open, but as soon as the warmth of her Mistress’s come spilled into her, the slight pain receded. It was replaced by a wash of pleasure, and her inner walls shivered, tugging at the length of Shepard's cock as it spurted deep inside her. Even though she hadn’t been close yet, the stamp of ownership and possession sent Liara's arousal skyrocketing. She nearly followed the Sultana over the edge, but Shepard's fingers had stopped rubbing her clit to hold her hips instead. It twitched against empty air as she rocked forward, trying to find contact.

Shepard was too consumed by her own pleasure to bother with Liara’s, but her pet's needy movements extended her orgasm, forcing another round of pulses to shoot from her full shaft. Liara’s muscles pulled impossibly tight around her, and the full spot swelling inside of her slave rubbed perfectly against the front of her cock as she continued emptying herself. “Good girl,” she praised in a rough, throaty voice, even though she knew that Liara probably wasn’t doing it on purpose. “Pull every drop of come from my cock. I want to fill your tight little pussy until you can’t hold anymore.”

The words made Liara shiver. This time, she squeezed around Shepard deliberately, trying to milk the last of her Mistress’s aftershocks. She was rewarded with a few more hot streams before the shaft inside of her finally stopped spilling. At last, Shepard’s orgasm trailed off into weak flutters. “Fuck, that one was building for a while,” the Sultana panted, falling back onto her elbows. Liara slumped against her chest, torn between exhaustion and her own need. She couldn't stop shivering, and her azure clenched around Shepard’s spent cock every few seconds. When she realized Shepard had no intention of hurrying to return the favor, Liara nuzzled into her throat, hoping for a little attention.

Somehow, the spice of sweat only made Shepard's scent more appealing. She grazed her lips over her Mistress’s shoulder, whimpering slightly as she rocked her hips forward again. She could not seem to hold still, and her entire body was pulled tight, desperate to find some kind of relief for the heavy, pounding pressure against her front wall. She trailed a few more light, trembling kisses over Shepard’s collarbone, hoping her Mistress would take pity and finish her instead of forcing her to beg for it.

Shepard enjoyed Liara’s soft kisses even though she knew she shouldn't encourage such attentions. She didn't want Liara to get too attached to her, but she couldn't deny that it felt nice to have her pet's warm mouth skating along her collarbone. Liara had already learned so much about how to please her, and she didn't want to think about how dangerous that could be. “You know, little one, you can control your own orgasm in this position." She paused to pull Liara away from her neck, tipping her pet's head back so she could return the favor and nip along the maiden's elegant throat. "You still have to ask to come, but you’re welcome to get as close as possible by yourself.”

Liara whimpered at the suggestion. Too aroused to be embarrassed, she lifted her hips, sucking in a breath when Shepard’s cock shifted inside her. She tried it again with a little more success before eagerly sinking back down. She quickly found it frustrating that she could not lift off of Shepard too much, but compensated by picking up a grinding motion. While she definitely preferred to have her Mistress above her, or even behind her like she had experienced that morning, she would take Shepard any way she could.

“God, so good,” Shepard purred as Liara finally fell into something resembling a rhythm. She groaned when Liara’s muscles pulsed around her at the praise, her cock already full enough to come again. “Fuck, you want more already, huh?” She settled her hands on Liara's hips once again, helping her pet to maintain a steady motion that would bring them both pleasure.

“Yes,” Liara moaned, speeding up her pace. If she had been aware of what she was saying, she might have been embarrassed by her honest answer, but she was so close to the edge that nothing else mattered. “Mistress, please... may I come?”

Shepard looked at Liara’s beautiful, straining body. Her pet’s breasts bounced with every rollof their hips, and her lightly muscled abdomen quivered and strained with the effort it took to hold back. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and Shepard had the urge to lick every drop from her gorgeous body. She was honestly a little humbled that she owned such a beautiful creature, but she was still torn about whether to grant Liara’s request. She had not been particularly strict with the young maiden yet because they were just getting to know each other, but she was in a selfish mood tonight. She almost wanted to make Liara wait until she was completely satisfied first. “Soon, pet,” she murmured, hoping that would go over better than an outright ‘no’.

Liara let out a soft sound of disappointment, but did not pause the motion of her hips. She began raising and lowering herself, sliding up and down along the thick shaft, guided by Shepard’s firm hands at her waist. She nearly fell over the edge every time she sank onto Shepard’s cock, but she bit her lip and managed to obey.

Curious to see what Liara would do without direction, Shepard slid both of her hands up to Liara’s breasts, cupping them firmly. The tips were already hard, pressing into the center of her palms, and she couldn’t resist shifting her grip to run her thumbs over them.

Liara shivered, and she stopped moving as she tried to process the new sensations. She pulled her shoulders back and arched, offering herself up.

Shepard couldn’t resist bending down to nip at the tempting flesh just below Liara’s collarbone. “God, you’re so ready,” she said against Liara’s skin, feeling the asari’s shuddering breaths. “But you’re not finished serving me yet. I need to come again, maybe more than once. After you satisfy me, I’ll make sure to give you what your body needs.” She ran her thumbs over Liara’s nipples again, enjoying the way her pet keened in response and tightened around her. “But you have to earn it first. If you come without permission, I’ll make you stop.” Resisting the temptation to simply flip Liara over and take what she wanted, Shepard let go and leaned back, lying flat on the bed. She still had an excellent view of Liara’s flat stomach and firm breasts, and if she tilted her gaze downward, she could see the glistening shaft of her own cock half-buried inside.

Liara knew that it would be difficult to hold off her orgasm until Shepard gave her permission to come, but being forced to stop would be worse. Even the thought made her azure pulse around Shepard’s cock, trying to pull it deeper. Besides, she was desperate to please her Mistress. She loved feeling Shepard come inside of her, and she wanted the Sultana to fill her again. If she had to earn the privilege, she would. Pushing down her own need, she distracted herself by gazing up along Shepard’s muscular stomach, pausing at her breasts. Briefly, she wondered if the Sultana would enjoy having them touched, and she filed that thought away for later.

When she finally risked stealing a glance at Shepard’s face, she saw that her Mistress was looking at her expectantly. “Well? Time to practice what you’ve learned. Go ahead, pet. Ride me.”

Remembering how good it had felt to take the entire length of Shepard’s cock inside of her, Liara pushed down in one fluid motion. She was so wet that she slid right to the base without any hint of pain, and she shuddered at the fullness. Carefully, she began to rise back up, feeling her muscles cling to the slick shaft as it pulled back out of her. When the head of Shepard’s cock hit the sensitive spot against her front wall, her breath hitched. She froze, jerking forward in search of more contact.

Shepard laughed beneath her. “That’s the same spot I always hit when I’m fucking you,” she said smugly. Part of her wanted to reach up and touch Liara, to pull her slave’s hips back down and force her cock all of the way inside, but she knew she would get carried away if she tried. She forced herself to hold still, concentrating on the heavy orgasm building in her shaft. If Liara sped up just a little, it would probably only take a few more thrusts to push her over the edge. Something about watching her innocent slave learn how to ride her was far more arousing than having one of the more experienced girls work on top of her.

Liara could feel Shepard throbbing inside of her, seemingly growing even larger, and she knew that her Mistress was ready to come again. She sped up the rocking of her hips, eager to feel the Sultana release into her. But since she had found the perfect angle to make Shepard’s cock drag against the full spot on her front inner wall, she couldn’t resist stimulating it with every pump of her hips, and she was quickly losing control. “Please, Mistress,” she begged, never slowing her rhythm. “Please, let me come with you.” The muscles of her azure rippled, and she knew she couldn’t hold back for long. She feared that it wouldn't matter if she had Shepard’s permission or not. She didn’t want to disobey, but her body was a slave to the pleasure that her Mistress had introduced her to, and she didn’t know how to stop the inevitable fall.

Shepard’s eyes glazed over as she watched her shaft disappear into Liara again and again. Her cock was coated in her beautiful slave's wetness, and she knew it was only a matter of moments before she staked her claim once again. Still, she tore her eyes away from the erotic sight and looked up into Liara’s swirling black eyes. “You’re here for my pleasure, to satisfy me. Make me come, and maybe next time you can release with me.”

The words sent an unexpected bolt of pleasure straight to Liara's clit. She loved the reminder that she belonged to Shepard, that her Mistress was using her body for pleasure. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in a cracked voice, tears gathering in her eyes. Her head tipped back and came all over Shepard’s cock, shivering wildly as a flood burst between her legs. Even though she knew she was disobeying her Mistress, she couldn’t stop the powerful contractions that seized her azure. When she felt her Mistress release into her, filling her with hot spurts of fluid, she came even harder, painting the Sultana’s muscled abdomen with her release.

Shepard growled at Liara’s disobedience, but was too far gone to do anything about it. Her hands found their way to Liara’s hips once again and left punishing bruises on the delicate flesh as she buried her cock to the hilt and shot deep into Liara’s pussy. Feeling Liara come with her definitely drew her climax out longer, and while Shepard appreciated it, she started plotting a proper punishment as she spilled jet after powerful jet of come into her pet.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” The whispered words fell from Liara’s lips over and over again as she collapsed on top of Shepard, still shivering with uncontrollable aftershocks. Her only consolation was that at least she had not melded without permission, but that thought did not ease any of her guilt. She hated the fact that she had disappointed her Mistress, despite how good her orgasm had felt. Her lips immediately sought the salty skin of Shepard’s neck and shoulder, brushing soft, apologetic kisses across the Sultana's damp flesh.

Hearing Liara’s heartfelt apology and feeling her pet’s lips skating across her sensitized skin had Shepard torn about what to do next. Watching Liara come had been incredibly arousing, and she was not really mad that her pet hadn’t been able to hold back. But Liara had disobeyed her, and she could not let that go unpunished. She flipped Liara over until she was on top, being gentle but less than one hundred percent considerate when her cock shifted inside Liara’s overly sensitized flesh.

“You will learn, pet,” Shepard said firmly, “disobedience has its price.” She dragged Liara’s arms over her head, pushing her pet's captured wrists into the mattress until she saw Liara wince with the first sign of pain. She loosened her grip just enough to make the expression go away. “I can go all night,” she boasted, pumping her hips sharply down into Liara’s and pulling out a sweet cry. “And we’ll keep going until you’ve learned some control. You’re mine to fuck however and whenever I want. And you _will_ obey me.”

Liara whimpered, but she shifted forward to try and take more of Shepard’s cock. When Shepard lifted her legs and urged them to wrap around her waist, she obeyed, even though the new angle put more pressure against her front wall. She desperately wanted to please her Mistress, and she was ashamed of herself for coming without being given permission first, but Shepard’s selfish attitude and the way she took the pleasure she wanted only aroused her more. She couldn’t help but respond to the rough, possessive behavior.

“Say it,” Shepard growled beside her crest. "Tell me."

Liara desperately tried to remember the words the Sultana had spoken before. She didn’t think she could possibly form a sentence of her own, let alone repeat Shepard’s. “Please, I - I promise to obey you. I’m yours - yours to… to fuck however you want.” Her face burned with embarrassment, but being forced to say that she belonged to Shepard only increased her desire. Each thrust of Shepard’s cock filled her completely, and she clutched at her Mistress’s shoulders, holding on tight as she tried to hold back the pressure that was rapidly building inside of her.

Liara’s broken, almost desperate confession had Shepard closer to the edge than she wanted to admit. Her little slave’s inner walls fluttered and pulsed around her, but she could tell Liara was doing her best to hold back and follow her orders. The pounding ache in her shaft doubled. She used both of her hands to grip Liara’s waist, letting the maiden hold her full weight as she began thrusting faster. “Fuck, I’m going to fill you again,” she panted, feeling Liara tighten deliciously around her. “And don’t you dare come with me.” Then, she slammed her hips forward, shouting as warmth rushed up the twitching length of her cock and pumped into Liara’s azure. The first shot made her freeze for a moment, but somehow, she managed to fall back into an uneven rhythm, wanting to keep her pet balanced on the edge.

The warm splash inside of her had Liara bucking and scratching Shepard’s shoulders, torn between resisting her own need to come and wanting to take every drop of the Sultana’s release. She tipped her head back, her mouth falling open as she screamed. But somehow, she managed to resist taking her own pleasure. That was Shepard’s to give. She bit into her lower lip, a few tears spilling from her eyes and running over her cheeks with the effort of holding back.

Finally, Shepard’s release faded to aftershocks, although Liara’s tight, clinging muscles pulled a few more weak pulses from the head of her cock as she eased herself back down. She relished the sight of her trembling slave, letting go of the maiden’s hips and pulling out as she sat back on her knees. Liara’s stomach muscles shuddered with unreleased tension, and Shepard almost felt guilty for making her wait when she saw tears trailing down her flushed purple cheeks. Fortunately, Liara didn't seem to be hurt, only overstimulated.

Smiling at the needy, shivering mess that her slave had become, Shepard ran her hands over Liara’s abdomen and up to her breasts, pinching both of her nipples. She laughed when Liara’s hips jerked, trying to grind against empty air. “Such a good girl,” Shepard cooed, cupping one of Liara's cheeks and wiping away a few tears. “No need to cry, little one. You’re learning, and there are bound to be a few missteps. So far, you’ve exceeded my wildest expectations.” She stopped just short of apologizing for her behavior, because she really wouldn’t take any of it back. Liara felt so good, so perfect around her, and Shepard had to admit that she was perhaps more eager than she should be to teach Liara everything she knew.

Shepard was pleased when a shy smile played over Liara’s lips, and she returned the gesture. The worst possible thing she could do now was make Liara regret being summoned to her chambers. Even though the Sultana knew she could order any member of her harem to do anything she desired, Shepard prided herself on pleasing her slaves, and she had never had to force any of them to service her. With Liara, it seemed even more important to her that the little maiden come to her freely, although she didn’t know why.

Unwilling to dwell on those unfamiliar emotions, Shepard focused on something she was much more comfortable with. The ache in her cock was back, and this time, she wanted Liara to come with her. “You were so obedient,” she praised, running her hand along Liara’s trembling thigh. “You held back even though you wanted to come. You still do, don’t you?” When Liara didn’t seem inclined to answer, Shepard reached down and caught the hard ridge of the maiden's clit between her fingers, making her gasp and cry out. “You still need to come, don’t you?” she asked again, milking the sensitive bud carefully so Liara wouldn’t release just yet.

“Yes!” Liara cried. She was dangerously close to coming even though she wanted Shepard to fill her first. “Please let me come, Mistress. Let me come with you.” She spread her thighs a little wider, hoping to entice Shepard to thrust back inside of her. As good as it felt to have Shepard’s fingers playing with her clit, Liara wanted her Mistress’s cock splitting her open.

Shepard growled as she pulled Liara’s legs up onto her shoulders and lined her cock up with the maiden's entrance. It was hearing that her little pet didn’t just want to come, but come with her that had her cock threatening to explode. “Release with me this time, little one,” she ordered, plunged deep into Liara’s welcoming heat. She didn’t have enough patience to keep her movements slow for long, and was relieved when Liara's slick muscles parted for her. The wetness allowed her to use quick, deep thrusts to drive them both toward a quick orgasm.

Shepard wanted to reward Liara for being such a good little pet, especially after her accidental disobedience earlier. She angled her thrusts, aiming for Liara’s front wall. It took her a couple of pumps to get it right, but she knew when she found the perfect spot by Liara’s keening cries of ecstasy and the way the fingers gripping her forearms clenched. Liara’s unrestrained responses only made Shepard pound into her faster, determined to satisfy the ache in her shaft and make Liara cover her cock.

Liara resisted the temptation to stare down as Shepard pumped in and out of her. If she watched the Sultana take her, she wouldn’t be able to hold back. Since Shepard had promised to let her come, it was a little easier to control her desire. She stared up at her Mistress with pleading eyes and bit her lip, silently begging for the Sultana to release her. With her legs braced on Shepard’s broad shoulders, the thick head of the Sultana's cock dragged perfectly over the swollen spot inside of her, and it left her clit completely exposed to Shepard’s teasing fingers.

For a moment, Shepard considered making her pet beg a little more, but she had already pushed Liara far outside of her comfort zone. She wanted to reward her pet for holding back during her last orgasm. She sped up her thrusts, the length of her cock twitching as Liara’s muscles squeezed down around her. But it wasn’t enough. She wanted to be embedded even deeper in Liara, deeper than she could get with her physical body. “Meld,” she ordered, looking down into the large, glossy black pools that had overtaken Liara’s eyes. She was obviously desperate for the connection, too. “Meld, then come with me.”

Shepard’s permission was all that Liara needed. She reached out, easing the headache she hadn’t even realized that she'd been fighting as she finally latched on to her Mistress’s mind. Once again, she was swept away by a powerful storm of lust and ownership. She was Shepard’s, completely and utterly. She tried to return some of her own feelings, offering Shepard her desire and submission since the human could not take them herself. She knew that the Sultana felt them when the hand on her thigh clutched tighter and the fingers slipping unevenly over her clit sped up.

Both of them fell over the edge together. It was impossible to untangle who had started their release. Shepard groaned out Liara’s name as the shaft of her cock rippled, pumping a flood of come into the tight velvet of Liara’s pussy. Even though her body screamed at her to move, she couldn’t bear to pull out even an inch as she came, desperate to fill Liara with every drop she could. At the same time, warmth splashed over her abdomen and both of their thighs as Liara’s release gushed out, surging time Shepard shot inside of her or rubbed over her clit.

Liara writhed, arching up into the air as Shepard kept filling her. Her senses were overloaded, and she could barely process the meld and the physical sensations of her own body, let alone Shepard’s. She did sense a powerful surge of satisfaction from her Mistress as they came, but she did not have time to analyze it. She was still coming, releasing more wetness than she had thought possible as Shepard began moving again, deliberately rubbing against her front wall to try and coax out the fullness both of them could still feel. Liara sobbed, dissolving into tears and shudders. The last thing she realized before everything went black was that she didn’t even care about the mess this time.

As the last powerful shudders rolled through her, Shepard removed Liara’s legs from her shoulders and collapsed forward. She didn’t question that her first instinct was to shield her pet when they were in such a vulnerable position. She allowed her body to settle protectively over Liara’s as she gazed at the maiden's soft, relaxed features. She felt a sense of deep pride at having fucked Liara to unconsciousness, but she could already feel herself stirring again, so she carefully pulled out and away from temptation.

When Liara whimpered and shuddered at her withdrawal, Shepard looked up. Her pet was still fast asleep. She leaned down and brushed her lips across Liara’s one last time as she finally pulled herself free, groaning at the loss of heat. She couldn’t help but cup her hand over Liara’s azure as she shifted her weight to the side, trying to keep her come from spilling out. She knew it was a futile effort, but she wanted some part of her to stay with Liara for as long as possible.

Almost a quarter of an hour passed. Shepard held Liara close to her side the whole time, keeping one of her hands cupped between her pet's legs. She was reluctant to move, but she knew she needed to wash her dripping skin and shift them away from the wet spot on the mattress. The damp sheets were growing colder by the second, and even Liara's warm embrace didn't make up for it. Shepard placed a soft kiss on the asari's smooth forehead, carefully extracting herself from her slave's arms as she slipped out of bed. She took care of her needs in the bathroom as quickly as possible, using a damp washcloth to wipe her cock and clear away the mess Liara had left on her abdomen. Had Liara not passed out after they’d fucked, Shepard might have ordered her to clean up after herself, but she wasn’t about to wake the little maiden up just for that.

Once she was as clean as a damp washcloth could get her, Shepard ran another cloth under warm water and brought it back out to the bedroom. She climbed onto the mattress as carefully as she could, unwilling to disturb her peacefully sleeping pet. It only took a little coaxing to open Liara's legs, and she ran the cloth between them, holding her breath as the maiden shifted and letting it out again when she never quite woke up. The hard part was going to be moving Liara without jostling her awake, but Shepard eased her arms under Liara’s knees and behind her back, shifting her over onto the dry part of the bed.

Unwilling to spend any more time than necessary away from her satiated slave, Shepard tossed the used washcloth somewhere in the direction of the bathroom before settling down next to Liara. The bed was big enough for both of them to have adequate room, but Shepard still pulled Liara flush against her side as she readied for sleep. She gave the maiden one last gentle kiss before closing her eyes and letting her dreams take her.


	12. Book Two: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of Book 2! :D Enjoy. Warning for some anal play (but not full on anal sex yet).

"So, Shepard, how has your morning been?"

Shepard slumped in her chair and propped her heels up on the edge of her desk. "Lousy," she groaned in answer to Miranda's question. So far, her day had been spent in tedious preparations, selecting food, decorations, entertainment, and most importantly, alcohol for the guests she would be hosting. Over the next several days, nobles from the surrounding kingdoms would begin to arrive, and the palace was currently in chaos.

"Try to relax," Miranda said, squeezing her shoulder in reassurance. "Most of the nobles won't be staying for more than a week."

Shepard didn't allow just anyone to touch her, and she allowed even fewer people to offer her comfort, but she and Miranda had a special a bond of trust. She didn't try to move her friend's hand away. Instead, she merely sighed. "Sometimes a week can feel like forever. Oh well. At least they've gotten used to most of my eccentricities by now."

"You know, many women find your  _eccentricities,_  as you call them, very attractive." Shepard noticed when Miranda's eyes flick between her legs. "But yes, the noblemen from Earth have gotten used to the parts of you that present as male. Straddling genders like you do might confuse them, but they still respect you, out of fear if nothing else. Normandy is becoming a powerful kingdom."

"Maybe, but respect won't stop them from trying to marry off their daughters to me," Shepard muttered, still sullen. "They'd try their sons too if they thought it would work."

Miranda laughed. "And I'm sure several of them would jump at the chance. The women certainly do. You have no idea how many offers of marriage I have to field for you when I'm going through your correspondences."

For the first time, a fond smile pulled at Shepard's lips. "What would I do without you, Miri?"

"Your desk would collapse under all the letters, and you wouldn't have anyone to order you a new one. At least you have the festival to look forward to. There's always plenty of entertainment to be found."

Normally, the thought of getting to sample some of the beautiful ladies in attendance would have made Shepard happy, but it only filled her with a sick sort of dread. Most of them would have designs on her, and her harem was more than enough to satisfy her sexual needs… especially her newest addition. Although she occasionally gave Liara breaks to rest up, Shepard had stopped fighting her intense desire to be with the innocent maiden over the past several months. Everyone in the palace knew Liara was special, and she spent more of her nights in Shepard's chambers than with the rest of the harem. Shepard still summoned other girls to service her frequently, switching between them at random, but she always found herself returning to Liara anyway, although she didn't know why.

As her thoughts turned towards the young maiden, Shepard had to adjust the growing bulge between her legs. When she had first purchased Liara, the fact that her little one affected her so much with so little effort had disturbed her, but she had grown used to it. She was always ready to take Liara, and her horrible day immediately seemed brighter as she thought about how every minute that passed was one minute closer to being buried in the tight, velvety heat of her pet's azure.

Miranda cleared her throat politely, pulling her from her daydreams. "Don't think I can't tell what you're imagining, Shepard. You can summon Liara when we're through here, but we still have some things to go over."

Shepard raised an irritated brow in Miranda's direction, but knew it wouldn't prevent her advisor from saying whatever was on her mind. One of the things she enjoyed about Miranda was her candor. "What else do you need from me?"

"I know better than to force you into any more decisions on the feast today. I'm here to go over your most promising options for a new bride, along with the benefits and weaknesses of those choices."

"I have your dossiers," Shepard said, waving her hand contemptuously at the neat stack of papers and scrolls by her feet. She had taken a preliminary peek through them because it was her duty, but had quickly soured of the work and put it off for another day. Afterward, she had busied herself with Ashley's new fortification plans and Jack's recommendations for her army's training regimen instead, work that was far more to her liking.

"I can see that. But I'm here now, and I can give you the quick, simple version of who your best options are without forcing you to read through much of the tedium that's in those reports."

"If you don't want me to read them, why did you write them?"

Miranda gave a long-suffering sigh. "For my own reference, and because even after knowing you for all these years, I'm still foolishly optimistic."

Shepard swung her feet down from her desk and sat up straight, resigning herself to her fate. "Fine. Summarize the enemies for me."

"Not all of them are enemies," Miranda insisted, walking over the table to pick up the stack of dossiers she had compiled. She began flipping through the pages, occasionally pausing to select one and pull it out of the pile. "Here's an interesting one. Nassana Dantius: a wealthy asari noble. She's a businesswoman with lots of investments outside of Thessia. Don't pick her. She has some illegal underground connections that could prove dangerous."

"Then why are you telling me about her?" Shepard asked.

"Because you need to know the players in this game if you're going to select someone suitable." Miranda continued scanning the dossiers. "Oh, here's another one. Gianna Parasini, human. Her family is relatively new nobility. She's also done some spywork for Earth, but she probably won't be a threat to you or Normandy. Her interest might even be legitimate. Perhaps she wants to leave the profession."

Shepard shook her head. "Uh-uh. People never leave  _that_  profession for good. You should know, Miranda."

"I suppose you're right," Miranda said. "Here's another: an asari by the name of Shiala, Matriarch Benezia's protégé."

"Matriarch Benezia?" Shepard repeated. "That name sounds familiar."

"As it should. She's one of the most powerful matriarchs in all of Thessia. Honestly, I'm surprised her daughter isn't on this list." Miranda paused, flipping through the papers. "She's about the right age, but I'm afraid I don't remember her name." Finally, she shrugged and gave up. "If you are looking for a political connection with Thessia, Shiala might be a good option for you."

"I'll keep an eye out," Shepard said reluctantly. "Who else?"

"Diana Allers. Nobility from Earth. There isn't much to know about her other than the fact that her father is very, very rich, and she happens to be a horrible gossip."

Shepard blinked, a little surprised by the vehemence in Miranda's voice. "How do you find out all this stuff, anyway?"

"Personal experience. I've met Diana before. It wasn't exactly stimulating conversation, but if you can tolerate her…"

"We'll see," Shepard said, although she was still doubtful. So far, her choices didn't sound very encouraging.

Miranda returned her attention to the dossiers. "You know," she said, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips, "if you really don't want to deal with any of this, you could always extend an offer of marriage to Urdnot Bakara. An alliance with Tuchanka would certainly give the nobles on Earth and Thessia pause."

"Oh, stop being a smartass," Shepard muttered. "If you don't start taking this seriously, I'll tell Wrex and Bakara what you said when they arrive for the party."

Miranda set the stack of papers aside and placed one hand on her hip. "Shepard,  _you_  are the one who needs to start taking this seriously. You've put this off far too long already. Normandy is growing restless without the promise of a secure future, and the other Kingdoms are looking at our land and resources and licking their chops. It wasn't so long ago that Normandy was just one of Earth's occupied territories."

Shepard had to admit that her advisor was right. "I'm sorry, Miri. I guess I just don't want things to change here. And if I make the wrong choice, I'll just piss everyone off."

"You're going to piss someone off either way, Shepard. They all want to make a strong alliance with you, and only one of them will be getting their wish. You can handle it. You've done well enough so far."

"Yeah, I've done so well that they've finally cornered me into making a decision I had absolutely no desire to ever make," Shepard grumbled.

Miranda rolled her eyes and continued on like she hadn't even spoken. "There's one more person who might be of interest to you. Maya Brooks is a human from Earth that I haven't been able to find a lot of information on, but she's definitely interested in becoming your queen. She's part of the new nobility and seems to have even higher aspirations than what she's achieved so far. I like the stories of her ambition."

Shepard filed away the information that Miranda had given her, but she did have one more important question for her opinionated advisor. "Who would you suggest I make such an alliance with?"

Miranda gave it some thought before answering. "Everyone knows you fancy asari, and in this case, I think it would be smart for you to stick with that preference. An alliance with Thessia would benefit you immensely. Choosing an asari would legitimize Normandy's short existence in their eyes, and also allow you to produce a biological heir, which would please the people of Normandy the most."

"Thank you, Miranda," Shepard said, truly meaning it even though she wasn't happy with her current situation. It certainly wasn't her advisor's fault. She'd done it to herself the day she had led the coup against Earth's puppet government and accepted the position of the newly-seceded Normandy's Sultana.

Before Miranda could reply, the study door opened. Shepard looked up, not really surprised to see Sha'ira sauntering through and Ashley following close behind. A smile curled over her lips, and she had to stifle a snort of amusement when she caught Ashley nearly jumping back every time Sha'ira brushed against her. As physical and aggressive as her Captain of the Guard usually was, Ashley was easily cowed by Sha'ira's seductive ways.

When Sha'ira came to a stop in front of her desk, Ashley stopped as well in exasperation and stood at attention. "I'm sorry, Sultana," the Captain said in a clipped tone. "I told her you were in a meeting, but she insisted on barging in."

"Well, you wouldn't play with me," Sha'ira said with a playful little pout that barely hid her smile. "It's boring standing out there until Shepard has some free time when you're being so frigid."

"You two are impossible," Shepard said, trying hard to suppress her laughter only because she could already see the flush creeping up Ashley's neck. "When are you going to fuck her and be done with it, Sha'ira? I've never seen her this twitchy."

"All she has to do is say the word," Sha'ira said with a practiced purr. She pressed herself against Ashley's side, making sure her breasts rubbed the Captain's arm.

Unfortunately, Ashley had lost her powers of speech. She shivered slightly, but otherwise, she didn't move. She was unable to make herself pull away from the warmth of Sha'ira's body, but unwilling to respond to it, either. Instead, she stayed frozen, trying her best not to look too conflicted.

Shepard sighed. "I thought I told you to take care of this problem weeks ago, Williams. If you don't pick a girl yourself, I'll pick one for you."

"That really isn't necessary, Sultana," Sha'ira said. "I'm more than willing to provide Captain Williams with any services she requires."

Ashley glanced from Sha'ira to Shepard, and then glanced helplessly at Miranda, hoping that she would step in and end her misery.

Miranda shook her head. "Don't look at me. This is your problem, Captain Williams. I'm not stupid enough to fuck you when someone else clearly has designs on you instead."

Ashley blushed. Miranda knew perfectly well that she hadn't been asking for sex, just mercy and perhaps a rescue. But since she wasn't going to get either one, she side-stepped away from the disappointed-looking Sha'ira and made her escape. She saluted and fell back to the door of Shepard's study, assuming a stiff military stance as she left the room.

Sha'ira watched her go for a moment before turning her attention back to Shepard. She held out her hand, in which she was holding a small scroll. "A report on your harem, Your Majesty." She stole a sideways glance at Miranda. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"I was nearly finished anyway," Miranda said cooly, folding her arms across her chest. "Your timing wasn't intrusive."

"Good. This should help you match up your slaves with appropriate partners at the feast, Sultana. I know you like to take their preferences into account whenever possible."

Shepard gave Sha'ira a thankful nod and untied the scroll, scanning the list briefly. She was already familiar with much of the information listed on it, but it was good to have a reference anyway. A sudden thought struck her, and she read through the scroll a second time, looking for one name in particular. She never found it.

"I'm afraid you've missed one," Shepard said, although she could already guess why. She was secretly pleased that Sha'ira could read her so easily.

Sha'ira only smiled at her. "No, your Majesty," she murmured, giving Shepard a subtle bow. "I haven't."

"Very well. I'll study this before the feast. I hope everyone knows by now to go to you for recommendations, but just in case I get any questions…" Normally, it was Sha'ira's job to act as matchmaker and mediator between the harem and Shepard's guests. She was incredibly talented at selecting appropriate partners for everyone, and also at defusing any conflicts that arose when one of the girls rejected a guest's invitation.

"You have more important things to worry about than the entertainment, Sultana," Sha'ira said, sharing a brief glance with Miranda. "I'm sure the nobles in attendance will require your attention for most of the evening. Please, leave it to me."

Before Sha'ira could leave the room, Shepard stopped her retreat. "Wait. Please bring Liara in here for me."

"Of course, Sultana," Sha'ira said with another bow.

"Really, Shepard?" Miranda said when the door closed behind Sha'ira's retreating form. "Can't you stop thinking with your cock for just a few minutes?"

"What? You said you were almost finished, and it'll take her a few minutes to get here. Besides, no one's ever complained about me thinking with my cock before. I certainly don't recall you ever asking me to stop," she added, her voice reaching a lower register than usual.

Miranda's throat seemed suddenly dry as she watched Shepard palm the shaft in her pants. It had been a while since she had enjoyed the Sultana's company, and it had been even longer since she had done so without Jack present. Miranda latched onto her thoughts about Jack like a lifeline, using them to pull herself out of the sexual haze that threatened to consume her. "Stop that!" she snapped, wishing her tone were little more convincing. She knew Jack wouldn't hold it against her if she indulged in the Sultana's particular brand of pleasure, especially while she was out in the field, but she would still feel a little guilty.

Shepard laughed and moved her hand from her cock to the arm of her chair. "Don't worry, Miranda. I ordered Jack back for the feast, so you'll be able to jump your lover's bones in a couple of days. And mine too, if you like. I'm sure you can hold out until then."

Miranda's eyes lit up at the news that Jack would be back for the festival. "Thank you," she said quietly, certain that Shepard had only order Jack to attend for her sake.

"If you really want to thank me, tell me that we're done for the day and I can focus my attention on more pleasurable things. I promise to read through the rest of the dossiers before the nobles start arriving. All right?"

Miranda gave Shepard a polite bow. "Of course, Sultana. If you have need of me—"

"I'll send for you. But I have a feeling I won't need you for at least a couple of hours." Briefly, Shepard toyed with the idea of inviting Miranda to stay for a little while, but part of her wasn't ready to share her slave yet. Soon, she would need to consider the best way to introduce Liara to sex with other people, but for now, she was happy to keep the maiden all to herself.

Once Miranda had left the room, Shepard leaned back further in her chair, trying to decide what she wanted to do once Sha'ira brought Liara to her study. It had been two days—what felt like an eternity—since she had last found the time to summon her favorite slave. Spending a few hours with Liara would be a welcome relief from the stress of readying the palace for her guests.

Before her thoughts could veer too far off course, Shepard heard the door open again. Sha'ira stepped back inside with Liara following close at her heels. "I'm sorry for the delay, Sultana," Sha'ira said. "I had some difficulty finding your slave. It seems she was involved in a game of kepesh yakshi in the garden."

"Thank you, Sha'ira," Shepard said, waving a hand toward the door. "You are dismissed. And I wish you good luck with Captain Williams. She could definitely use a few hours alone with you to help ease some of her tension." Sha'ira sighed slightly before backing out through the door, leaving her and Liara alone. "So, kepesh yakshi?" she purred, giving Liara a quick up-and-down as the asari hurried to remove her clothes. Although Liara still blushed whenever she was required to strip, Shepard noticed that she often smiled, too. Her pet no longer had any shame about her nakedness, at least not while the two of them were alone. "Not chess this time?"

"I wanted a chance to win, Mistress." Liara let her shift fall to the floor and folded her hands behind her back, presenting herself for Shepard's inspection. "I am afraid changing games did not help."

"Don't feel bad," Shepard said, pushing herself up and out of the chair in front of her desk. "No one ever beats Samantha. But right now, I'm in need of your full attention." She was pleased when Liara shivered at her words. "Come here. I want to touch you."

It was a simple request, but just the thought of Shepard's hands on her naked skin made Liara's heart pound faster. She stepped forward and into Shepard's open arms, letting out a soft sigh when they wrapped around her. She didn't know whether the Sultana made a habit of kissing or holding her other slaves, but she treasured the brief moments of tenderness as much as the rough pleasure that always came afterwards.

Shepard inhaled as she folded Liara into her arms, letting her pet's scent and closeness wash away the frustration of the past several days. It really had been far too long since she had gotten to enjoy Liara's body, but Shepard found that her desire for release was strangely muted by other needs. She kissed Liara gently on the forehead, lingering for a moment before capturing the maiden's mouth for her own. It started softly, with closed lips, but quickly became heated as Liara surrendered to her.

Once Liara was completely out of breath and panting for her, Shepard turned them around and walked the maiden backwards until her ass hit the edge of the desk. Even when their kiss broke, Shepard only gave up Liara's mouth to trail her lips down the asari's slender neck and sink her teeth into the cord of muscle at her shoulder. Liara was completely at her mercy, and they both knew it. She also knew by the way her pet was shuddering that 'at her mercy' was exactly where Liara wanted to be.

"It's been so long, little one," she groaned as she kissed and nipped her way down to Liara's breasts, sucking first one tight point into her mouth, then the other. "It feels like weeks instead of just two days. I have to taste you." Shepard gave one last tug on Liara's sensitive nipple before dropping to her knees and kissing her way down her pet's abdomen. She wasted little time pulling Liara's legs up over her shoulder, giving herself unlimited access.

"Mistress," Liara breathed, head tipping back as Shepard's lips grazed her. Shepard did not lick her as often as she fucked her, but the Sultana liked to use her mouth frequently. For reasons she didn't understand, Liara still turned a little shy whenever it happened. However, she didn't object as the Sultana leaned in close to her azure and drew in a deep breath. Instead, she threaded her hands through Shepard's hair, savoring the silky texture that she had come to adore in the past few months. Liara knew enough not to direct Shepard's movements—her Mistress would not stand for such a show of dominance—but she assured herself that there was nothing wrong with showing her appreciation.

Shepard sighed in happiness, slipping her tongue through Liara's sweetness and savoring the taste.  _I've missed this,_ she realized, pausing just below the prominent ridge of Liara's clit. It had already slid free of its hood, waiting for her lips to pull it in. But she ignored it, placing a few teasing kisses just around the curve before shifting down to explore Liara's entrance. Her reward was a burst of wetness that spilled over her chin. She gripped her slave's hips, pinning her to the desk and holding her in place.

"Goddess," Liara whimpered, trailing her fingers through the short hairs at the back of Shepard's neck. The Sultana's tongue always did such wonderful things to her, and her insides were already unravelling. She bit her lip as her inner muscles pulsed, resisting the temptation to rock her hips forward. Even though Shepard was on her knees, Liara knew that she was still absolutely under the Sultana's control. If she tried to deviate from the pace Shepard had set, the wonderful feelings would go away until she obeyed.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of sweet torture, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Shepard finally began kissing her way back up. She abandoned the clasping muscles of Liara's entrance and the endless supply of sweetness there to focus on her pet's clit. She tightened her grip on Liara's waist, reminding her to hold still as she blew a cool stream of air over the sensitive bud. Liara mewled, but held still, shivering beneath her hands. "Good girl," she praised, placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss directly on the tip. The muscles in Liara's stomach twitched, tensing up with unreleased pleasure, but she remained in place. "And you're so ready for me…"

"Please," Liara pleaded, no longer ashamed of voicing her needs. Sometimes it was still difficult for her to say the things Shepard wanted to hear, but she had become much better at begging over the past several months. "Mistress…"

"Do you want me inside you?" Shepard asked, drawing one of her hands down from Liara's hip and raking her nails up along a tempting inner thigh. She already knew what her slave's answer would be, but she wanted to hear the words from Liara's lips.

"Yes! Goddess, yes, I always want you inside me."

Satisfied with the force behind Liara's words, Shepard traced over her entrance, teasing her for a few brief moments before sliding inside with one finger, then two. She curled upward, finding the right spot immediately. She did not even have to search anymore. She knew exactly how Liara's body worked.

Liara let out a strangled gasp as she was filled, and this time, the urge to move was too strong. She bucked against Shepard's hand, trying to take her fingers even deeper. Shepard held still, stopping her curling thrusts, and Liara froze immediately, knowing she had broken the rules.

"That's better," Shepard said once she was certain Liara would try harder to hold still. Normally, she liked when Liara's body responded to her, but sometimes it was fun to test her slave's limits.

Once she had Liara trembling with need, although still completely motionless, Shepard lowered her head again. She pulled the ridge of Liara's clit into her mouth, lashing her tongue over the hard ridge. After a few strokes, Liara's resolve melted. Shepard felt the asari's fingers tighten slightly in her hair as her hips began to rock. She still wasn't forceful, but she was definitely eager for pleasure, and this time, Shepard didn't have the heart to stop her. She wanted to make her pretty slave come apart.

It wasn't long before Liara's clit was purple and plump with need, and her cries grew louder and more continuous. Shepard had always loved Liara's needy sounds, and she knew exactly how to manipulate her little one's body to get them. She almost decided to bring her mouth back down to Liara's entrance and have her fingers take over playing with the maiden's clit, but she knew her tongue didn't have nearly reach that her fingers did. Liara always came the hardest when there was something pressed against her full inner wall.

"Mistress!" Liara could barely form the word as pleasure crashed through her body in unrelenting waves. Her inner muscles clamped down on Shepard's fingers, and she felt the first satisfying release of pressure from deep inside. She was still a little embarrassed over how much the Sultana could make her to release, but she knew Shepard enjoyed pulling the forceful jets of come from her body, and she didn't hold back. She covered her Mistress's fingers with the first contraction, certain that by the time Shepard had drawn every last drop of her release out, they would both be a mess.

Shepard only stopped sucking on Liara's clit when she couldn't resist tasting her little pet's orgasm. She licked the streams of wetness running down her wrist as her fingers continued battering against Liara's still swollen front wall, intent on pulling everything out of her pet until she couldn't give anymore. It wasn't quite as good as tasting directly from the source, but Shepard still reveled in the sweet, salty flavor and basked in the beautiful sounds that continued to fall from Liara's lips. When Liara finally slumped against the desk, Shepard stopped curling her fingers. But her slave's ridge was still hard and throbbing, and she couldn't resist sliding her tongue over it.

"Please, too much," Liara murmured weakly as she tried to push Shepard's head away. Perhaps it was because she hadn't been with Shepard in two days, but one orgasm had totally wasted her. Her clit was so sensitive it was almost painful.

Shepard went still, trying to decide how she should proceed. She could feel the fullness and pressure still trapped inside Liara's body, but she knew continuing to use her mouth wouldn't be enough to release it.  _Besides,_  she thought as she formed her plan,  _I still haven't gotten my satisfaction yet. And I_ am _supposed to be the Mistress here._  She pulled her fingers out with a slick pop, rising to her feet and flipping Liara over in the process.

Liara gasped in surprise, but Shepard ignored the sound when it didn't come with any protests. She put her hand on the back of her slave's neck, forcing her to bend over the unyielding desk. Liara's lassitude evaporated immediately, and she couldn't keep from shivering. The reaction reassured Shepard that she had made the right decision. Her pet always responded well to being used selfishly.

"You still haven't made me come," Shepard growled beside Liara's crest. She bit down hard on the back of her slave's slender neck, staking her claim. Then, she pushed herself off Liara's body just long enough to kick her pet's legs apart. She rubbed her hand across the swell of Liara's ass, but soon ruined the gentleness by smacking first one cheek, then the other. "You're mine to fuck however I want," Shepard said as Liara whimpered and wriggled her hips, caught between trying to get away from the sharp blows and encouraging them. "And I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied."

It only took a moment to undo her pants and ease her cock into her hand. Her length throbbed, pulsing in her grip, and Shepard hoped she could last long enough to teach Liara a lesson. Briefly, she looked down at her shuddering slave, making sure that there were no real signs of reluctance in her body. Even though Liara's job was to serve her, Shepard would not enjoy taking her pleasure if the maiden was truly unwilling. When Liara glanced over her shoulder, staring back at her with nearly-black eyes, she knew that her favorite pet would be able to take everything she had to give and more.

Reassured that putting on a selfish attitude had been the right choice, Shepard surrendered to her instincts. She guided the tip of her cock to Liara's entrance, hissing a little when she felt wet heat part for her. Liara had grown accustomed to taking the full length of her cock, but she was still deliciously tight. It took several slow, halting thrusts before Shepard was able to work her shaft most of the way inside. Liara's inner muscles clutched at her, trying to pull her deeper, and Shepard moved her hands to the asari's hips, burying the last inch and driving a sharp cry from Liara's throat.

"You asked for this," Shepard reminded her as she fell into a rhythm, not even bothering to pull all the way out before shoving back in. The motion forced the head of her cock to push against Liara's front wall, and she curled her fingers harder into her slave's hips as Liara's muscles tightened around her pulsing shaft. Feeling Liara ripple and clutch at her soon had Shepard on the edge. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold back for long, but then, why should she have to? The longer she thought about it, the more appealing it seemed. She had already given Liara a powerful orgasm, and she deserved one of her own.

"Be a good little whore and take my come," Shepard grunted, slamming her hips forward until she was buried to the hilt and shooting the first powerful stream into Liara's pussy. She groaned, freezing for a moment to enjoy the start of her release before falling back into a slower pumping motion once again. God, she had missed this. Missed fucking her pet until Liara was a quivering mess beneath her, missed filling her little one's pussy with load after load of come until it was spilling out of her well-used azure. But now that she had the time, Shepard was going to correct her lapse.

Liara clawed at the desk, pushing her hips back to take as much of Shepard's cock as possible. She cried out, using her body to beg for more as Shepard's release filled her azure. It may have been a couple of days since she had last been with her Mistress, but Liara still knew the rules. She used the last of her willpower to resist coming along with the Sultana. She had gotten better at denying herself since their first few times together, and she almost prided herself on her control.

Finally, Shepard took pity on Liara. She stopped thrusting, letting her slave's tight, quivering inner muscles draw the last pulses from the twitching head of her cock. She groaned with relief, stroking the upturned swell of Liara's ass and giving it a light swat with the flat of her palm. Liara trembled, but she remained bent over the desk, offering herself up for more. "Good girl," Shepard praised, running her thumbs over the twin dimples on either side of Liara's spine. "I think you've learned your lesson. But you still haven't satisfied me completely."

Liara shuddered as Shepard started moving inside of her again, taking her with slow, deep thrusts. Part of her wanted to beg for another release, but she realized she had missed her chance. Still, she had learned to take pleasure in Shepard's pleasure. During longer sessions, her Mistress always made sure they shared at least one orgasm together.

"Fuck, how is it that you get even tighter after I come?" Shepard gasped beside Liara's crest, bending over so that she could truly pin her against the desk. She pressed a soft kiss to the side of Liara's throat, enjoying the way her pet's pulse spiked beneath her lips.

Liara didn't answer, but she whimpered and tilted her head to the side, giving Shepard's mouth more access. She tensed as Shepard took the invitation, trailing a line of bites and kisses down her neck before latching on to her shoulder. The firm hold only hurt a little, but it was more than enough to leave a mark.

Just when Liara thought she couldn't stand the teasing mixture of pain and pleasure any longer, Shepard released her and pulled back, lifting most of her weight. At first, Liara didn't understand why. She whimpered in protest, wanting Shepard's body to cover hers again. Her Mistress's hands seemed to be everywhere, running along her sides, down her back, up along her thighs, and finally stopping to squeeze the cheeks of her ass.

"Be patient," Shepard said slowly, although Liara could hear the edge of need in her voice. "I haven't finished reclaiming what's mine yet."

 _Whatever she's planning,_ Liara thought, s _he won't be able to draw it out for long. Not with the way she's still twitching inside me._

Shepard took a moment to adjust her pet's hips, looking down between their joined bodies. She could see the glistening shaft of her cock buried half-way inside Liara, forcing apart the swollen purple lips of her azure. Wanting an even better view, she tightened her grip on Liara's ass, and was struck with sudden inspiration when she caught a glimpse of the asari's other opening. She hadn't taken the time to introduce her pet to that kind of pleasure yet, but now was as good a time as any.

Anal sex was something Shepard enjoyed, but didn't indulge in it as frequently as other activities. She was usually more than satisfied fucking her slavegirls' pussies, but it was a nice change of pace once in a while. With Liara, however, Shepard found that she wanted to claim every part of her little slave. She had never felt enough for any of her other harem girls to care about possessing them so completely, but Shepard wanted Liara's every first sexual experience to be with her.

Not wanting to get too far ahead of herself, Shepard shook off thoughts about the future and focused on the here and now. First, she had to see what Liara's reaction would be. While her little one had turned out to be adventurous, willing to try everything she suggested, Shepard still wanted to give her the chance to say no.

Liara started to get restless and a little uncertain when she felt Shepard's stillness behind her. She had become attuned to her Mistress's moods, but this was not one she knew. Shepard could be playful and teasing, demanding and selfish, or even soft and gentle during sex, but she was never inactive. She wished she could see the Sultana's eyes, but bent over the desk with her Mistress behind her, pinning her down, it was impossible.

Shepard sensed Liara's changing mood and quickly quieted her slave's nerves with a gentle caress, followed by a sharp smack that only stung for a few moments. She soothed away the sting by rubbing the flushed area, and took the opportunity to slide her thumb over the pucker of Liara's opening, keeping her touch light, but making it clear that it wasn't accidental contact. Thankfully, her slave was already slick and dripping from her previous orgasm. Liara's body stiffened for a moment before it relaxed once again, and Shepard used a firmer touch as she repeated the move.

"I haven't taken you here yet," she purred, letting her desire come through in her tone. She continued to rub her thumb over the tight ring, not trying to push inside. "Would you like me to, little one? Do you want me to claim every part of you? Use you any way I want?"

The feel of Shepard's fingers grazing such a forbidden place sent a myriad of emotions through Liara. Her first instinct was to resist, but the touch felt surprisingly good, and she did not want to deny her Mistress anything. She wanted Shepard to claim every part of her. In the end, she said the only truthful thing she could. "Yes."

A low, possessive groan escaped from between Shepard's lips. She wanted to pull out and reposition her cock, slip inside without any preparation, but she knew that Liara was nowhere near ready. Instead, she started thrusting again, slowly at first so the insistent throbbing in her shaft wouldn't become too much. She circled her thumb, getting Liara accustomed to the new touch, but didn't push in. "Fuck, I'll be able to make you mine all over again," she said. Just the idea made her shaft ache with fullness. Guiding Liara through each new sexual experience had been amazing, and this one would be no different once they finally worked up to it.

Liara bit her lip, whimpering as Shepard began moving faster inside of her. Although her Mistress's request had distracted her from the swollen fullness of her front wall, the sensation returned. She ached even more than before as the head of Shepard's cock dragged over the perfect spot. She had thought Shepard's exploring fingers would be a distraction, but as they traced over her with firmer and firmer circles, gently increasing the pressure to her other opening, she found that it only heightened her arousal. She enjoyed the idea of giving something new to Shepard, but she had not expected the physical sensations to be so powerful on their own.

"I am yours," she whispered once she found the courage to speak. Shepard had not asked her a direct question, but she knew that her Mistress wouldn't mind the statement.

"Yes, you are. And this is going to be mine, too, isn't it?" Shepard said, finally deciding that Liara was ready for more. Carefully, she began pressing forward with her thumb, watching it sink slowly inside. Liara was incredibly tight and warm around her, and she made sure to pause at the first knuckle to give her inexperienced slave a chance to adjust.

"Yes," Liara said, her voice catching as her cheek fell onto the desk. She couldn't hold her head up anymore. There were too many competing sensations. Liara's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being touched so intimately, and for a moment, she tensed with uncertainty.

Shepard felt it and hurried to soothe Liara by stroking the swell of her ass with her other hand. She kept thrusting, making sure to sink as deep as possible with every stroke. "Relax, little one. Open up to me."

Something in Shepard's voice sent a pleasant shiver down Liara's spine. She melted, every muscle in her body going limp. She whimpered and actually managed to shift backwards as Shepard's thumb pushed the rest of the way inside her. It felt strange to be filled in two places at once, but certainly not unpleasant, and there was no pain.

"Oh God," Shepard muttered to herself as she began pressing forward with the pad of her thumb. She could actually feel the shape of her cock stretching Liara's pussy through the thin barrier of flesh. Combined with the way Liara's muscles fluttered, it was nearly enough to push her over the edge into another orgasm.

Being surrounded by Liara's hot, tight flesh in two places was too much for Shepard. She couldn't stop her hips from pumping even harder, relishing the increasingly loud slapping sound of their bodies coming together. She didn't trust herself to use the finesse she wanted to on Liara's ass, so she just left her thumb buried inside the maiden while she pounded her cock into her little one's pussy. "You're gonna make me come," she panted in between grunts of pleasure and exertion. Her free hand curled around Liara's hip, doing its best to hold the little asari still against her powerful thrusts. She knew she was going to leave bruises there, but her pleasure-hazed mind didn't let such concerns stop her from taking what she wanted.

"Please!" Liara cried. She pushed up on her elbows, seeking more leverage to push back against Shepard's demanding thrusts. "Please, Mistress. Let me come with you. Let me come  _for_  you." This was how she loved Shepard the most, wild and uninhibited. Shepard would sometimes use her roughly, even humiliate and degrade her a little, but it was rare that her Mistress's control completely shattered and she truly thought only about taking what she needed. Those were the moments Liara was addicted to, and her only regret was that she wasn't able to look into Shepard's vibrant green eyes as her Mistress claimed her completely.

"Yes," Shepard growled as she pounded her cock against Liara's swollen front wall. It was so full that she could easily feel the needy spot. "Come for me. Come all over my cock like the good little whore we both know you are."

Liara didn't know which of them came first, but soon, they were both shouting their pleasure. The pressure inside her burst as she soaked Shepard's cock, and she sobbed, gushing all over the Sultana's desk and making a mess of them both. With every shuddering pulse that left her body, Shepard more than replaced it with strong spurts from her cock. It seemed to go on infinitely. Each jet of Shepard's come spilling into her caused Liara's inner muscles to tighten around the thick shaft, coaxing another flood from both of them.

Shepard didn't stop until she was completely empty and Liara was a quivering mess of overstimulation. It had been too long since she had enjoyed herself like this, and she was going to make the most of it while they could. She gently pulled her thumb from Liara's other opening, laughing silently to herself when her pet tried to resist the effort. Liara was definitely going to enjoy getting her ass fucked once she had been prepared a little more. It was more difficult for Shepard to withdraw her cock, both because of Liara's whimpers of protest and her own aversion to leaving her little one's wonderfully tight heat, but she managed.

Quickly realizing that her pants were soaked through, Shepard stripped off the ruined garment and tossed it carelessly to the floor. Then, she dropped to her knees behind Liara's splayed form and inspected her pet's swollen, well-fucked azure. "I really made a mess of you, little one," Shepard said, letting her warm breath slide over Liara's exposed folds and watching the asari shiver at the sensation. "But you took it so well."

Shepard ran her fingers gently around Liara's swollen inner lips and smiled when her slave moaned and pushed back weakly into the touch. "I love watching my come drip out of your pussy…" She slid her fingers through a few drops that had just leaked out. "It's a mark of ownership that no one else has ever made on you, and I'll always be the first." She gently nipped at one of Liara's supple cheeks, leaving a mark that would fade quickly. "But you're going to look even better with my come dripping out of both your pussy and your ass," she growled, biting down again and leaving a more permanent mark.

Liara flinched, then shivered, but didn't pull away from the bite. Instead, she raised her hips to give Shepard easier access. She always loved it when Shepard came inside of her, and the thought of being filled in both places made her twitch with aftershocks. When the bite released and Shepard pulled away, Liara let out a small whimper, the only sound she could make. Even though she had finally been given release, she wanted more. Deciding to take a risk, she drew in a shaky breath and turned to look back over her shoulder. "Mistress…"

Shepard grinned, standing back up to look at her slave. Liara was still presenting herself, and she was almost tempted to push back inside and fuck another orgasm from both of them. But she was also curious about what Liara wanted. Over the past months, her little slave had retained her endearing innocent streak, but she had also opened up, growing bolder under Shepard's care. Sometimes, she was even brave enough to make requests, and as long as her own needs were being met, Shepard welcomed them.

"Go ahead, pet," she said, unable to resist running one of her hands over the upturned swell of Liara's backside. She could still see the imprints of her teeth, but she knew they would fade. The purple bruise inside of them wouldn't for several days. "Ask for what you want. You have permission."

"I need you again, Mistress," Liara admitted. Her body was still humming, and the pressure inside of her continued growing even though Shepard was barely touching her. Sometimes, the power the Sultana held over her was a little frightening.

Shepard felt the shaft of her cock throb in response, and she gave Liara's ass a light slap. "You need me?" she asked, pleased with her slave's responsiveness. "How?" Of course, she already knew how. Liara was rocking back ever so slightly, searching for contact, keeping her legs apart and offering herself up to be filled her again. For what had to be the thousandth time, Shepard congratulated herself on selecting such a perfect pet. Liara had started out shy and inexperienced, but her instincts had been right. A little training had gone a long way.

"However you wish," Liara murmured, still staring back at Shepard with pleading blue eyes.

Shepard clicked her tongue in disapproval. "Be specific, little one. How do you need me?"

Liara bit her lip, hesitating for a moment. She didn't know how to explain her desires. She simply wanted Shepard to use her again. Unfortunately, she took too long to answer. Shepard pulled her off the desk, supporting her until she found her balance on shaky legs. "Since you won't tell me, you'll have to show me," she said, sitting down in the chair she had pushed aside in order to bend Liara over the desk. She leaned back, reclining comfortably as she gave Liara an expectant look. "Well?"

A blush crept over Liara's cheeks when she realized what Shepard was asking. She preferred it when Shepard was on top, but the ache between her legs was getting worse, and her Mistress was waiting for her to obey. With a confidence she would never have possessed a few months ago, she swung one of her legs over Shepard's, straddling her and bracing her hands on the Sultana's broad shoulders to keep her balance. Normally, Shepard helped her get into position and line up their bodies, but this time, she simply waited, watching Liara with hungry eyes.

Once she had steadied herself, wishing her Mistress had taken her shirt off so she could feel the hard muscles and hot skin that she loved so much, Liara reached down between them and wrapped her fist around Shepard's cock. When she had told Shepard that she needed more, she had been thinking about herself, but at her Mistress's groan of pleasure, Liara's own desires were pushed aside. Pleasing her Mistress had become her favorite pastime.

"You don't need to play with it, little one," Shepard said, her voice gruff with desire. "It's already hard. Just hop on and ride."

Liara blushed slightly, but looked into Shepard's darkened green eyes and said, "Yes, Mistress." She focused back between their bodies and held Shepard's cock firmly as she positioned the tip at her entrance. Shepard usually helped her with this part, but since her Mistress was just sitting back and watching her, Liara decided to tease a little bit. Instead of sinking down onto Shepard's cock, Liara dragged the head up to her clit, moaning as it nudged the hardened ridge. She almost came when she felt a drop of wetness pearl at the end of the shaft and coat her clit, but knew that Shepard would undoubtedly punish her for such a blatant disregard of the rules.

Shepard growled softly and reached around pinch Liara on the ass. "Don't tease, pet," she said over Liara's little yelp of surprise. "If you don't behave, I'll fuck your mouth and leave your pussy empty."

Liara knew it was not an idle threat. Shepard was not in the mood to accept playful disobedience, and while her mouth fairly watered at the idea of sucking the Sultana's cock, she needed more. Eagerly, she moved the head of Shepard's cock back down to her entrance and began to take it inside. She shivered in ecstasy as her azure swallowed the first few inches, savoring the slow, burning stretch that Shepard's thick shaft always made her feel. Unable to resist, she glanced down between their bodies. The lower half of Shepard's length was still outside, although it was glistening from their previous releases. She bit her lip as she saw it twitch, and her own inner muscles fluttered in response. Even though she had already experienced it, she wanted to feel Shepard come inside her again. No matter how often Shepard used her, that stamp of ownership never ceased to arouse her.

"Good girl," Shepard praised, reaching up to cup Liara's breasts and circle her nipples with both thumbs. The new stimulation made Liara buck and tighten around her full shaft, sliding down another inch. "Now, take the rest for me."

Shepard had to swallow back a groan as Liara obeyed, and she pinched her slave's nipples a little harder than she had intended as tight, wet heat descended over her strained cock. She nearly lost control, and only the force of her willpower prevented her from moving her hands to Liara's hips and thrusting up to fill her pet with another load of come. Shepard was not in the habit of fighting her desires, but she really wanted to see Liara take her own pleasure. There was something intoxicating about watching her sweet, innocent slave drive herself over into ecstasy and knowing that she was the cause.

With one last fluid movement of her hips, Liara took the last inch of Shepard's cock inside, pausing for a moment to adjust to the fullness. It hurt a little, but it was a pleasant sort of ache, one she had come to enjoy. Soon, it faded completely. She moved instinctively, shifting back and forth at first, trying to grind the swollen, exposed ridge of her clit against the base of Shepard's shaft. But it wasn't enough, and she looked up at her Mistress with pleading eyes as she began sliding up and down to get a better rhythm going. "Please, Mistress. Will you touch me?"

Although she was pleased with her pet's newly discovered boldness, Shepard was nowhere near ready to give in. At least Liara's need helped distract her from the pounding ache in her shaft. Feeling Liara's azure slide along the length of her cock was blissful torture. "Touch you where? Be more specific."

A blush stained Liara's already-purple cheeks. Her eyes darted down, glancing between her legs before looking back up at Shepard hopefully.

"You want me to touch your clit?" Shepard asked, smirking even though Liara had not said a word

Liara nodded, shifting her hips forward and offering herself up. She desperately hoped that Shepard would take pity on her and slide a hand between her legs while she continued riding.

Shepard only shook her head. "No. It's not going to be that easy," she said, enjoying the way Liara's blush had spread down to her chest, which rose and fell with every quick breath. "If you want to be touched, you'll have to do it yourself."

As recently as a month ago, Liara would have hesitated at such a request, too embarrassed to respond until Shepard made it an unquestionable order. But this time, she was simply relieved that Shepard was allowing her such a privilege. She slid her own hand down along the flat plane of her stomach, spreading apart the outer lips of her azure and flicking the pad of her middle finger over the needy bud of her clit. She painted rough circles over it, trying to imitate Shepard's touch. As much as she had learned to enjoy touching herself since Shepard had introduced her to the pleasures of sex, she always preferred it when her Mistress took care of her needs.

Shepard watched Liara's hand descend with a smirk of pure, self-satisfied arrogance. She wasn't just pleased by her slave's perfect obedience, but by the knowledge that she had been the one to teach her little pet all about pleasure, whether Liara was giving it to her or she was demanding that Liara provide it to herself. Wanting a better view of the action, Shepard slid her hands to Liara's hips, caressing the maiden's perfect ass on the way, and murmured, "Lean back, little one. I want a good view."

Liara whimpered at Shepard's request. Her Mistress had commanded her to masturbate before, but she was still a little self-conscious. It would also be hard to keep riding Shepard's cock if she leaned back, and she wanted that deep penetration as much as she did the touch on her clit.

"Don't worry, little one," Shepard said when Liara didn't immediately comply, already knowing exactly what her pet was unsure about. "I'll keep fucking your pussy." She demonstrated by thrusting her hips upwards in a powerful surge that had Liara crying out and circling her fingers faster. "You just focus on showing me how my little whore likes to have her clit stroked."

Liara leaned back, trusting Shepard to keep her from falling onto the floor, and did as her Mistress commanded. It still amazed her that after spending a couple months with the Sultana, and having sex with her nearly every day, she could still become so incredibly aroused by Shepard. Her Mistress took her to new heights of pleasure and taught her new things all the time, and Liara worried that she was growing too attached. But with Shepard holding her hips and pounding deep into her azure, Liara couldn't worry about anything except her next orgasm.

Shepard grunted as she pumped into Liara, pulling her pet's luscious hips down to meet her every thrust. She growled low in her throat as she watched Liara play with her clit, realizing that her little one was trying to mimic her touch. "Squeeze your clit for me," Shepard rasped, her voice gravelly with desire. "Look at how the hood's already pulled back. My eager little slut really needs a good fuck, doesn't she?"

Liara had grown to love the possessive, humiliating, almost degrading way Shepard talked to her when they were having sex, especially since it was such a contrast with the tender treatment she received afterwards. "Yes!" she cried, her fingers moving faster on her clit, the sensation almost painful when they grazed the ultra-sensitive exposed tip but still too good for her to stop. "Please, Mistress, please let me come."

"You know the rules," Shepard replied, still pumping furiously into Liara's azure. "I come first."

"Please," Liara pleaded, but the word was slurred and her mind was a haze of red. Her inner muscles clenched down around Shepard's cock, trying to pull out her Mistress's release. Even if Shepard wouldn't let her come, feeling the Sultana shoot off inside of her always soothed Liara as much as it aroused her.

Feeling her pet shiver and tighten around her was too much. Shepard pulled Liara's hips down one last time, forcing herself as deep as possible. She shouted as she came, warmth barrelling up along the shaft of her cock and spurting from the swollen head. The burst of pleasure was blissful, but it wasn't enough. She kept thrusting, determined to give Liara everything she had. Tight, clinging walls rippled around her, drawing several more jets of hot come from her aching length, and she gripped Liara's waist harder, shooting her release as deep as she could.

Somehow, in between the powerful pulses of her orgasm, Shepard managed to look down between their bodies. She was completely buried inside her little slave, forcing the lips of her azure open as wetness splashed out around the base of her cock with every thrust. The sight only made her fill Liara with another flood, and she ground out one last order through clenched teeth. "Come!"

Shepard's permission was all Liara needed. It had been nearly impossible to hold back when she felt the first spill of Shepard's come deep inside of her, but somehow, she had managed. Liara had been too overwhelmed to keep moving her hand during her Mistress's orgasm, but she began grinding the ridge of her clit beneath her fingers again, letting out a loud, keening cry as she surrendered to the pleasure building inside of her. She came during Shepard's next thrust, squirting powerful streams of clear fluid all over the Sultana's abdomen as soon as it pulled out a few inches. When Shepard's cock slammed back into her, filling her with another spurt, it forced out even more. Liara sped up her fingers, trapping her clit between them and pinching the shaft so hard it almost hurt. The release of pressure along her front wall was so good she hardly noticed.

Every time Liara thought she didn't have any more to give, Shepard slammed back inside of her, forcing out another harsh stream. Her inner muscles drew impossibly tight around Shepard's cock, milking the throbbing shaft, and both of them pulsed with contractions. Even though Shepard had not specifically given her permission, she threw her mind at Shepard's, praying her Mistress wouldn't be angry with her for establishing the connection.

Shepard tensed as she felt Liara's mind bury itself in hers, clinging to her with raw desperation, but she didn't have the heart to tell her pet no. She accepted the meld, taking Liara's pleasure for her own, claiming her mind just as she had claimed her body. Sharing her slave's desire was too much, and Shepard felt her cock twitch again. Before the end of her first orgasm bled over into a second, she used the muscles in her arms and back, lifting them both out of the chair just long enough for her to deposit Liara on the desk. The sudden motion forced another rush of wetness to splash across her abdomen, but Shepard was beyond caring. She dragged the asari's ankles up over her shoulders, falling back into a short, harsh rhythm.

Liara couldn't stop the heat that flooded out of her azure when Shepard laid her on the desk. Shepard's body was all firm muscles and sleek skin, and she loved when her Mistress demonstrated that harnessed strength by handling her a little roughly. Having Shepard above her, fucking into her with powerful thrusts of those lean hips, would have had her sighing in relief if she hadn't been crying out in ecstasy. No matter how many positions Shepard came up with for them to try, Liara's favorites were always the ones where her Mistress was above her, controlling and dominating her.

The physical sensations only intensified as her Mistress's thoughts and feelings blended with her own. She could feel the throbbing of Shepard's cock, so much like how her clit felt when she needed to come, but magnified to an almost painful degree. She could feel her own silky muscles squeezing down around the thick shaft, sharing the pressure and heat, and understood how it could make Shepard come so hard. Feeling the pleasure of their joining from both perspectives was an incredible gift, and Liara embraced it with everything she had, wanting Shepard to enjoy it as much as she did.

Shepard groaned and gave in to the force of the meld. She had never been with an asari who joined as powerfully or as totally as Liara did, and she shuddered helplessly as her little one's pure pleasure at being filled washed over her. Being so intimately joined with her slave almost made Shepard feel guilty, because Liara held nothing back. The beautiful maiden left everything open for her to see and experience if she only wanted to, not even considering how vulnerable that made her. Shepard, on the other hand, knew enough to hold back parts of herself, and only shared the physical pleasure that she was feeling. Although she was not the one in control of the meld, being intimate with asari had forced her to learn how to seal away some parts of her mind. Fortunately, Liara never pried. If she ever tried, Shepard wasn't sure if she would be able to maintain her barriers.

Soon, Shepard was caught between wanting to end the meld before Liara realized something was wrong, and staying connected for her little one's sake. The meld wasn't just a part of Liara's biology, although sometimes the young maiden struggled to control it. It was something that Liara  _wanted_  to share, and Shepard had a hard time denying her that intimacy.

"Come for me again, pet," she ordered, gripping Liara's hips and thrusting faster. "Give me everything."

The command made Liara arch. Her body followed her mind, surrendering completely. She went rigid, and another rush of warmth flooded out around the shaft splitting her open. She cried out, staring up at Shepard with glossy black eyes. The fluttering contractions were more than enough to push Shepard over the edge as well, and she fell out of her rhythm as the first shot of come barreled from the head of her cock, pumping endlessly into Liara's well-used azure. She remained buried as deep as possible, letting Liara's orgasm draw out her own from the aching shaft of her cock.

Shepard allowed the connection of the meld through the height of their shared orgasm, and waited until their bodies were quiet and sated before gently pulling back. She could feel Liara resist at first, trying to keep their minds together, but a little more insistence soon had the maiden relinquishing her hold. Shepard kept their bodies fused together, wanting Liara to know that their connection was still solid and strong in the physical world. She finally glanced down, noticing the way Liara was shivering on top of the desk and the light purple bruises beneath her own fingers for the first time. She loosened her hold on Liara's hips and began stroking her slave's lightly muscled stomach to offer reassurance. "Are you all right?" she asked, debating whether or not to pull out and allow Liara to recover.

Liara's head fell to one side, smashing her cheek against the desk, and her breasts rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Still, she managed to open her eyes, and this time, they were back to their usual shade of blue. "Yes, Mistress," she said, and Shepard could hear the sleepiness in her voice. Obviously, she had fucked her pet into exhaustion once again.

"Good. I don't want to wear you out before the festival."

That drew Liara's attention and the tired, content look on her face vanished. She pushed herself up on her elbows, and when Shepard pulled out, she only made a brief noise of protest. "The festival?" she repeated, wincing a little as she tried to sit up. As much as she loved taking Shepard's cock, her Mistress always left her a little sore afterwards. She shifted her thighs apart, slightly embarrassed by how wet they were. Between the two of them, they had left a puddle on the desk. Fortunately, they had missed the large stack of papers to the right.

"The harvest festival," Shepard said. She extended both arms, helping Liara to her feet. Unable to resist, she pulled Liara against her chest, running her hands up and down the asari's smooth back. "Normandy celebrates it every year. I usually hate it, but maybe this year will be a little more tolerable." She gave Liara a pointed look.

"Why do you hate it?" Liara asked. She tucked her cheek against Shepard's broad shoulder, enjoying the feel of her Mistress's slick skin and unable to resist slipping her tongue out for a small taste of the salty flesh.

"Nobles from the other kingdoms come to try and impress me. Most of them are idiots." After a moment's hesitation, Shepard decided not to mention anything about the enormous pressure she felt to select one of them as her wife. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to bring up the subject with Liara, but something held her back. "Anyway, there's usually a big party, and I have to sit around being nice to all of them."

"Is it really that unpleasant?" Liara said, tilting the angle of her head so that she could look up at Shepard's face. She was struck with the sudden urge to kiss Shepard's downturned lips, but she had not been given permission for something so intimate.

Shepard groaned. "You have no idea, but you will soon. My entire harem is expected to attend."

Even though she was curious, Liara was conflicted about questioning Shepard further. She liked being held by her Mistress, liked keeping her arms wrapped lightly around Shepard's trim waist while the human's hands caressed her back, and she didn't know how Shepard would react if she asked what the harem slaves would be required to do during the festival. In the end, she decided not to ruin the moment. She could always ask the more seasoned girls in the harem about it later.

They rested together in silence for a few peaceful minutes, and Liara was content to listen to Shepard's steadily beating heart. She had just begun to contemplate the pros and cons of arousing her Mistress again when Shepard pulled away. Liara's heart sank, but she hid her disappointment quickly, knowing that she didn't have an exclusive claim on Shepard's time.

"Go get cleaned up, little one," Shepard said, giving her pet's arm a gentle caress. But before Liara was completely out of reach, she thought better of letting her go. She pulled Liara back against her body and caught her lips in a possessive, demanding kiss that was all tongues and wet heat. She didn't pull back until Liara was out of breath and she knew that she had unequivocally staked her claim for another day.

The dazed look in Liara's eyes told Shepard she had accomplished everything she'd set out to. She turned Liara to face the door and slapped her on the ass, the loud cracking sound implying a harder hit than she actually delivered. "That was just to tide you over until next time. I have more preparations to take care of, and likely won't have time to summon you for another day or so. You'll just have to be satisfied with what I've given." She cupped her hand between Liara's legs and gave her pet a quick, possessive squeeze before letting go and nudging her along.

Liara couldn't help but blush at Shepard's words, knowing without a doubt that her Mistress was referring to the come that was still dripping out of her azure. She pulsed with desire even as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and even though Shepard couldn't see her face, Liara knew her Mistress was acutely aware of her reaction. She quickly donned her simple shift and turned to bow to the Sultana. "Yes, Mistress," she whispered just loud enough for Shepard to hear before backing out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	13. Book Two: Chapter 2

As soon as Liara returned to the harem, she made her way to the baths. She scrubbed her skin thoroughly, but was more careful as she brought a soft sponge between her legs. Not only was she still a little tender from Shepard’s fucking, she also liked to keep as much of her Mistress’s release inside of her as possible. It was a guilty pleasure of hers that she was almost certain Shepard knew about, or at least suspected.

Once she finished cleaning up, she rejoined the others in the main room. She found Solana and Samantha sitting on plush cushions around a low table, playing chess while Kelly looked on. Liara couldn’t help the indulgent smile that crept onto her face as she drew closer and heard Kelly chattering away while the other two focused intently on their game. While Kelly’s non-stop talking could be annoying, the well-meaning woman was hard to hate as long as you learned to filter her out.

“And the nobles should be arriving any day now… Hello, Liara!” Kelly barely paused to take a breath as she patted the empty seat between her and Samantha. “And when they get here, all of us will probably be very busy.”

“Busy?” Liara repeated. Since Kelly was already talking about the upcoming festival, it wouldn’t hurt to ask a few of the questions that had been nagging at her.

“Yes, busy. Most of the nobles have to use the palace brothel while they’re here, but a few of the Sultana’s friends have access to the harem. And on the night of the party…” Kelly let out a low sigh. “Lots of us usually end up occupied.”

Liara felt a slowly creeping sense of dread at Kelly’s words, but tried to disguise it as best she could. Unfortunately, she did not hide her reaction quickly enough. Samantha noticed. “Don’t worry, Liara,” she said, moving one of the pieces on the board without even bothering to study it. “Madam Sha’ira keeps tabs on all of us. She’s very skilled at mediating conflicts.”

“What do you mean?”

“She makes sure everyone gets matched up properly,” Kelly explained, butting in before Samantha could speak again. “Sha’ira knows us, and she steers the nobles with access to the Sultana’s harem toward girls who are receptive to their gender and species.”

“Really?” Solana asked, taking an interest in the conversation for the first time. It was her turn, but she seemed to be in no hurry to move any of her pieces on the board. “So, we can put in requests?”

“Of course!” Kelly said, sounding shocked that Solana had not realized it before. “The only person we are obligated to serve is the Sultana herself. We can reject anyone else unless the Sultana specifically orders one of us to service them, and to be honest, she rarely does. In fact, aside from Queen Aria and Tevos, I can’t think of anyone with regular access to us, and most of the girls line up to share their bed when they visit.”

“Miranda and Jack borrow a girl once in a while,” Samantha started to say, but Kelly began speaking over her again.

“Miranda and Jack ask. Queen Aria demands. Not that she would bother with a slave who didn’t want to be there, but she has a certain… sense of entitlement, I guess?”

Liara shuddered as she remembered the intimidating asari who had been visiting during her first few days at the palace. Although she had not seen much of Aria and Tevos in the months since, her memories of them were very clear. She also remembered the time Shepard had imagined sharing her with the infamous pirate queen in one of their melds. At the time, it had seemed as though Shepard expected for the fantasy to become a reality in short order, but there had been no mention of it since. Liara still felt conflicted, unsure whether to be relieved or perhaps even disappointed.

“Ashley Williams uses the harem sometimes,” Samantha said, speaking up when Kelly finally paused.  
  
Kelly looked surprised, then intrigued by the juicy new piece of gossip. “She does? I had no idea.”

“She and the Sultana… once, you know, together,” Samantha admitted, blushing even beneath her olive complexion. “It was over a year ago, I think.”

“Really?” Solana asked, seeming just as interested in the conversation as Kelly. “I thought she had a,” she waggled one of her talons back and forth, “with Sha’ira or something. They’re always eye-fucking each other.”

“Yes, but they never act on it.” Kelly jumped back in, happy to be able to contribute once again. “Madam Sha’ira has been trying to break down the Captain’s resolve since before I got here, but Williams never bends. I don’t know how she does it, because I’ve seen some of their encounters, and the things Madama Sha’ira says and does make  _me_  want to throw her down and fuck her. But I’ve never heard of the Captain using one of the harem girls.” She looked excitedly back over at Samantha and said, “God, getting to fuck the stoic Captain Williams as well as our masterful Sultana. What I wouldn’t have given to be the one they chose. How was it, Samantha?”

Even more color rose in Samantha’s face as the other three women looked at her expectantly. “Er, it was nice,” she said shyly.

“Come on, Traynor, you’ve got to give us more than that,” Kelly said, her tone halfway between demanding and begging.

“Let it go, Kelly,” Solana said. Her voice held a slight edge to it that was decidedly dangerous, and Liara hoped that Kelly would heed the warning.

Disappointed that she wasn’t going to get any solid fantasy material out of Samantha, Kelly nonetheless moved on to another topic of conversation. “Word around the palace is the Sultana’s so stressed about the upcoming festival because she’ll be picking a queen. I heard she’s taking care of a lot of the preparations herself because of the special occasion. I wonder if she already knows who she’ll choose, or if the festival is like an audition?”

“A queen?” Liara asked, still stuck on Kelly’s first sentence. Everything else had faded after that, and her mind kept replaying the word again and again.

“Of course,” Kelly said, ignorant of the pain Liara suddenly felt constricting her chest. “Normandy is a new kingdom, but the people love her. She doesn’t have an heir, and that’s dangerous if something were to happen to her. The other kingdoms would all try to take power again. The Sultana needs to secure her legacy now, while we’re in a time of relative peace.”

It was a surprisingly insightful statement from someone of Kelly’s disposition, but Liara didn’t have time to be shocked. “If she wants an heir, she should pick an asari,” Solana said. “She could get one with a human, but it would be a little complicated. She’d probably need salarian magic or something.”

“Do you think the people would accept an asari heir to the throne?” Samantha asked. “Normandy used to be part of the Kingdom of Earth…”

“I’ve lived in Normandy ever since the slavers took me from Palaven. The kingdom’s so diverse now that no one will care what species the next ruler is, as long as they keep doing things the way the Sultana does. They like that she treats all species equally under her laws. The only other kingdom I can think of that operates that way is Omega.”

“But Omega is dangerous, isn’t it?” Liara asked, desperate to talk about anything except for Shepard’s search for a suitable bride. For some reason, the topic made her feel sick to her stomach, and she was desperate to avoid it.

“Omega isn’t quite as dangerous as it used to be, I hear,” Kelly said, eager to rejoin the conversation. “The kingdom still only has one rule, but Queen Aria’s cleaned the place up since Tevos came to live there permanently. She used to be Thessian royalty, you know, before they eloped. She was a member of the matriarchal council. Technically she still is, even if she doesn’t live in Thessia most of the time anymore.” Her eyes practically shone with excitement at telling such a juicy story, even if it was a little old.

Upon hearing the conversation drift toward Thessia, Liara felt even more uncomfortable. She had never known what Tevos looked like specifically until Shepard pointed her out in the throne room during her first day at the palace, but she had heard all about her torrid affair with Aria a few years ago. Still, the conversation was wandering dangerously close to topics she did not want to think about. “I’m afraid I haven’t lived in Thessia for a long time,” she said. That much, at least, was true. “I was an archaeologist before I came here. Most of the Prothean ruins there have already been studied extensively.”

“Then I should catch you up on all the news,” Kelly said excitedly. “Lots of asari come through the palace, so I know all about…” Liara tuned Kelly out, not wanting to hear any more about the matriarchs or Thessia, but she was yanked abruptly back into the conversation when she heard Kelly say, “and I hear the matriarchs are sending several nobles from Thessia to try and catch Shepard’s attention at the festival.”

Liara bit at her lower lip and stared down into her lap. Somehow, Kelly had managed to draw the two subject she least wanted to discuss together into one uncomfortable sentence. She swallowed nervously. “Really? Who?”

“I’m not sure who yet,” Kelly said, “but I want to find out.”

“Kelly,” Samantha said gently, picking up on her pained expression, “maybe we should talk about something else? I don’t think Liara wants to hear any more about Thessia.”

Kelly began to protest. “But she asked me a question. I was just—”

Solana shook her head. “Not all of us have great memories of the places we grew up. I lost both my parents and a brother on Palaven, and I have no idea where they are now. Let’s just talk about something else, okay? I’m sure you have some idea of who’s coming to the festival from Earth.”

Forgetting her disappointment, Kelly embraced the new change of subject and began listing names, none of which Liara recognized. She gave Solana and Samantha a thankful nod while Kelly was busy. Even though her friends had no idea why she was reluctant to talk about Thessia or the matriarchs, at least they had been perceptive enough to notice her reaction.

When she had first come back from Shepard’s study, she had been eager to find out what the upcoming festival was all about. Now, she just wished it wasn’t going to happen. Not only would she have to avoid many of the asari guests that she would likely be expected to wait on, she was sick over the fact that Shepard was using the festival to search for a queen. Perhaps she hadn’t taken heed of the warning Sha’ira had given them all the day they were purchased. She knew in her head that the Sultana could never marry a girl from her harem, but she feared her heart no longer wanted to accept that truth.

* * *

Shepard had been right to say that their last kiss needed to tide her over for another day. It wasn’t until the following night that Liara was summoned to her Mistress’s chambers again. She was usually eager to be with the Sultana whenever they spent more than a day apart, but this time, it was worse. Liara could not stop thinking about the possibility that Shepard might be busy selecting her new bride. Once the Sultana found a suitable queen, she would no longer need the harem’s services as frequently. But the worst part wasn’t even that Shepard would no longer call her to her chambers for hours of pleasure. It was that someone else would be experiencing those joyous moments with her Mistress. Pain twisted in Liara’s chest every time those thoughts ambushed her.

Her heart was mostly numb when she arrived at the Sultana’s rooms. Shepard was waiting for her on the bed with a soft smile, but she didn't let herself look for more than a moment. She took off her shift and stood naked in front of her Mistress, trembling, but not from desire. She felt like crying, but knew that would only ruin the moment. If the way things were had to change, she was determined to enjoy every second she had left with her Mistress.

Shepard looked at Liara critically. Her pet was the picture of obedience, head bowed and her hands clasped loosely behind her back. The only way she could have looked more subservient was if she had been kneeling instead of standing, but Shepard liked being able to look at everything her little one had to offer when she first arrived. Still, there was something amiss about her favorite slave. She walked over to Liara and wrapped the shivering maiden in her arms. “What’s wrong, pet?” She couldn’t help running her hands up and down Liara’s soft back, the motion soothing her slave even as it built a fire in her own blood.

Liara bit her lip, unsure how much comfort she should accept from her Mistress. It was outside their usual dynamic, and they rarely talked of anything that was not directly related to the services she was expected to provide. Surprisingly, that thought only depressed her more. Part of her wanted to know something about the Sultana other than how to make her come. Pushing those thoughts aside, she revealed a small part of what was bothering her, although nothing to do with Shepard’s search for a queen or her fears about encountering any asari from Thessia. “I am sorry, Mistress. Some of the other girls and I were talking about the festival…”

Shepard’s eyes widened with understanding and a little relief. At least she hadn’t done anything to upset her slave. “What did they say that made you so nervous?”

“Mistress,” Liara asked, unable to suppress the question any longer, “will I be expected to serve at the feast with the others?” Even as she voiced her thoughts, she regretted it. Surely she would be expected to serve. Although Shepard requested her services more frequently than anyone else, that didn’t mean she was any different from the other girls.

Shepard’s arms tightened around her for a brief moment before she eased a few inches away. Liara felt cold and a little abandoned until the Sultana’s warm hands ran up and down the sides of her arms, sliding over her shoulders and cupping her chin. “Yes, you will be expected to serve. You will be expected to serve  _me_. I rarely get to enjoy myself at these parties because I’m too busy supervising everyone else. But this year, I thought I would indulge myself and bring a slave to attend me.”

Liara was so relieved that she forgot herself and threw her arms around Shepard’s neck, hugging her tightly and burying her face in the warm, safe place where Shepard’s throat ran into her shoulder. She took a deep, calming breath, and the nervous thudding of her heart began to slow as she lost herself in Shepard’s scent and the comforting darkness.

“Does the thought of serving someone besides me frighten you?” Shepard asked. Liara nodded her head without pulling her face away. Truthfully, it did frighten her. She had grown so accustomed to Shepard’s touch that the thought of being with anyone else was almost unpleasant. There were several more moments of silence. “Would it still frighten you if I was there, too? Fucking you at the same time?”

That was a question Liara hadn’t even considered. This time, she didn’t answer. Despite the strange, torrid images she had picked up through a few of their more intense melds, the thought had not occurred to her, and she felt rather silly for not considering it. When she worried about being forced to service someone else, Shepard had not been included. “I…” she began, untucking her face from Shepard’s neck, “I am not sure.”

It did not surprise Shepard that Liara was uncertain. Even though she had spent the past few months teaching Liara about sex and pleasure, Shepard knew the maiden still had a streak of shy innocence. “Meld with me, little one,” she said softly, figuring the best way to soothe any fears that Liara might have was to show her exactly what she had in mind.

The request made Liara pull her head off Shepard’s shoulder. “I—I do not understand,” she stammered. The only time she ever melded with Shepard was in the heat of the moment when she couldn’t resist and her Mistress was gracious enough to give her what she so desperately needed. It was true that not all melds had to be mating melds, but Liara was still surprised by Shepard’s request.

“Please, let me show you what it would be like if I were to share you,” Shepard replied, not letting Liara’s unconscious disobedience anger her. "I know I usually ask you to hold off on melding until the last moment, but I want to ease your fears."

Liara couldn’t deny that she was curious. While she could imagine what it would be like to be taken by one of her Mistress’s friends, Liara knew anything that actually happened would be orchestrated by Shepard. Shepard was her Mistress, Shepard gave the orders, and she had no doubt that Shepard would protect her from anything unpleasant. The thought of being commanded by two women was enough to make her shiver in pleasure. Soon she wasn’t just curious, but eager to see what sort of scenario Shepard was imagining.

"If that is your wish, Mistress," Liara murmured, looking into Shepard's eyes one last time. She found only acceptance there, and she took a deep breath, carefully sealing off the feelings she wasn't ready to share. "Embrace eternity." Liara reached out, easily finding the bright beacon that was her Mistress. A wave of relief washed through her when Shepard's mind opened to her. The Sultana's soul was as strong and comforting as ever, and she trustingly let herself be drawn into Shepard’s fantasy.

Liara was a little surprised when she wasn’t immediately bombarded with images of Shepard and her partner of choice. Instead, she was treated to a vision of Shepard behind her, pumping in and out of her azure. She was on her knees, but instead of falling forward and bracing her weight on her elbows, her body was upright, pulled back against Shepard's chest. Another figure sat in a chair across the room, watching them intently. Heat raced along Liara's skin as she realized that their guest was the reason for the athletic position. The watcher had a perfect view of her body and everything Shepard was doing to her.

“You like being put on display, don’t you, little one?” Shepard whispered next to her crest. Her hips didn't deviate from their maddeningly slow rhythm for a second. “You like having her watch me claim you, make you mine in the way that only I can.” Shepard's teeth sank into the soft flesh of her shoulder, making her cry out. Fantasy Shepard was every bit as demanding and possessive as the real one, and Liara couldn’t help responding.

“But what if she wasn’t just watching, pet? What if she wanted to participate?” Shepard went back to whispering between thrusts, sending shivers of ecstasy throughout her body. “You’d let her, wouldn’t you? Just imagine the pleasure of two mouths, four hands… two cocks. All focused on your pleasure.”

At some subtle signal, the woman seated in the shadows stood up from her chair and approached them. Even though Liara was distracted by the way Shepard’s cock glided so perfectly through her azure, she still noticed their guest's confident walk. It was the same cocky gait Shepard had, and Liara instantly became wetter.

Although she knew the fantasy wasn't real, and she was just witnessing the thoughts within Shepard’s mind, something about the scenario was so vivid that a little of Liara’s control slipped away. Her hips pushed forward, and sometime while she had been lost in the meld, Shepard’s thigh had forced its way between her legs. She whimpered, grinding down to find some kind of purchase, trying to mimic at least some of the sensations Shepard was giving her through the joining.

“You want her to touch you,” Shepard said, although in her needy haze, Liara honestly could not be sure whether her Mistress was speaking within the meld or outside of it. The figure in their minds moved closer, and this time, she took a more specific form as she climbed onto the bed to join them. When Liara recognized her, she was torn between fear and exhilaration. It wasn’t entirely surprising that Shepard had chosen the Queen of Omega for this fantasy, considering their friendship and what Liara had witnessed on her very first day at the palace, but it was still a little overwhelming.

As Shepard’s shaft continued pumping in and out of her, claiming her with slow, deep thrusts, Aria knelt before her on the bed, reaching out to trace the swell of her hips. Her hands were warm, and Liara gasped. She had never known a meld could be so vivid, especially since she and Shepard weren't even having sex yet in the physical realm. Even hotter lips latched on to her shoulder, making a mark, and Liara felt torn between disappointment and excitement until Shepard bit into her other shoulder, reasserting her own claim.

Aria’s hands continued wandering, stroking over her stomach, cupping between her legs, finding the place where Shepard’s cock was still buried inside of her and ghosting over it, just to remind her that she was being taken. Finally, her fingers dragged up, flicking over the point of Liara’s rapidly hardening clit and pinching down sharply. Liara cried out, and outside of the meld, her fingers dug into Shepard’s shoulders, clawing at the bare skin there. She could feel the shaft of her Mistress’s cock pressing into her stomach, already hard and waiting for her, and she desperately wanted it inside of her, just like in the meld. Her eyes still welling over with black, she stared up into Shepard’s face, torn between the joining and what she was experiencing in reality as she began a steady grind just above Shepard’s knee.

“Let me show you,” Shepard said, and something about the words was reassuring enough for Liara to let herself become lost in the fantasy again.

This time, fantasy-Shepard turned her head, forcing her into a bruising kiss. At the same time, Aria’s fingers played over her clit, rubbing it, circling it, occasionally pinching the shaft and making Liara yelp into Shepard’s mouth. Shepard’s hands groped her breasts, teasing her nipples to hardness before tweaking them sharply. The mixture of pleasure and pain was nearly too much, and Liara rode the edge, knowing she could not endure such intensity for long without release.

“Please,” she thought—or murmured, she couldn’t be sure. “Please, Mistress…”

“Almost finished. I just want to show you one more thing.”

The scene shifted, and Liara saw herself thrown forward on her hands and knees. Shepard’s cock was still driving in and out of her, filling her with brutal strokes that made the mattress rock beneath them. Aria was kneeling in front of her, one hand wrapped loosely around the glistening shaft of her cock as she caressed the back of Liara’s head with the other. “Do it, pet,” she heard Shepard say behind her. “I want you to suck her off while I’m fucking your pussy. Then, both of us can fill you.”

Liara leaned forward a little until the head of Aria’s cock hovered in front of her mouth. When she saw a shining drop of wetness bead at the tip, she moaned and flicked her tongue out for a taste. There was no denying that she wanted the tempting offering, and if Shepard was encouraging her to do it, why should she hold back? She took the swollen head between her lips and sucked, moaning in approval as a spurt of sweet fluid filled her mouth.

When Liara felt Shepard’s mental walls begin to build back up, she resisted at first. She whimpered as the fantasy receded and she was left bereft as well as unspeakably aroused. But as much as she wanted to stay connected to Shepard’s mind and finish out the fantasy, Liara was too well trained to disobey her Mistress. She conceded to Shepard’s wish and severed the meld, but looked up with needy eyes still swirling with blackness and said, “Please, Mistress. I want to see the end.”

Shepard leaned down and took her lips in a heartbreakingly gentle kiss. “You can experience that part for real when you’re ready, little one." A gleam of possessiveness flashed in her eyes, and Liara gasped at the sudden shift. "But tonight, you’re all mine. And I’m going to fuck you until you’ve squeezed every last drop of come from my cock.”

With a half feral growl, Shepard picked her up, lifting her as though she weighed nothing at all, and tossed her onto the middle of the bed. In short order, Shepard had torn off her own clothes and walked up to the foot of the bed, circling a hand around the base of her shaft and stroking up to the tip. “You want my cock, don’t you, pet?”

Liara swallowed past the thickness in her throat, nodding her head before answering. “Yes, Mistress.”

Shepard considered her options for about half a second, quickly throwing out the idea of ordering Liara to suck her. She was already close from the fantasy she had shared, and tonight, she wanted to shoot in Liara’s pussy. Her little one’s mouth just wouldn’t do. She climbed onto the bed and settled on her side, stopping herself from settling between Liara’s legs right away. She was almost certain Liara was ready for her, but she decided to put her fantasy to another good use first. Instead, she trailed her hand down Liara’s stomach, sliding her fingers between her pet’s legs.

“That’s a good girl. Spread yourself open for me,” she purred when Liara’s thighs instantly parted. She slipped her fingers along Liara’s full, swollen lips, easily gliding through the wetness that was already so abundant. “Was it my fantasy that made you so wet, little one?”

Liara blushed and turned away, reluctant to meet Shepard’s eyes. The fantasy she had witnessed in Shepard’s mind had turned her on. In fact, it had nearly been enough to make her come. If the pressure of Shepard’s thigh had been just a little harder, she might have lost control. Instead, she shivered as Shepard’s fingers continued dipping between her legs, driving her wild without giving her any real relief. “I…” She swallowed, then tried again. It was difficult to put her thoughts into words. “It made me feel…”

“I think I know what you’re trying to say,” Shepard purred. Unable to resist temptation any longer, she slid her fingers down from the hard point of Liara’s clit and tested her entrance, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure when she felt how open Liara was for her. Knowing her touch would be welcome, she slipped inside, curling first one and then two of her fingers forward. She could already feel the full, swollen spot at Liara’s front wall pressing out to meet her. “It made you nervous. It made you hungry. It made your body want things you hadn’t even thought about.”

Each word sent another shiver of desire down Liara’s spine. She gripped the sheets in her fists, pushing her hips forward to take Shepard’s fingers deeper. Although she knew she wasn’t allowed to come without permission, Shepard usually loved to observe her unfiltered responses. Still, this time, she was almost embarrassed by the strength of her need. Before being brought to Normandy, Liara never would have imagined that the idea of being taken by more than one person would appeal to her. Now, she could not seem to get the thought out of her head. “Yes,” she whispered, the word falling off into a low groan as Shepard’s lips grazed along her neck, much as Aria’s had in the fantasy.

“But you don’t have to be nervous,” Shepard said. The embarrassed blush on Liara's cheeks was turning into an aroused flush that stretched across even more of her tempting blue skin, and her breaths came faster each time Shepard’s fingers caught the full, swollen spot at the front of her azure. “I’ll be right there with you, inside of you whenever anyone else touches you. Because no matter what they do to your body, you still belong to me.”

Liara’s hips bucked forward at the possessive words. She cried out, letting go of the sheets and gripping Shepard’s broad shoulders instead. The contact was too much for both of them to resist. Shepard surged forward, removing her fingers as she covered Liara’s body with hers. She settled between her slave’s legs, only working a hand between them long enough to wrap it around her cock and line up the aching head with Liara’s entrance. Her beautiful slave was already so wet and open that sliding inside was easy. It only took a few swift pumps of her hips before she was completely embedded in fluttering silk.

“God, so tight,” Shepard groaned as she held herself as deep inside of her little pet as possible, letting them both savor the sensation and enjoying how Liara’s eager inner muscles clasped at her thick length. “It doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you. You’re almost as tight as the first night I took you.”

Liara whimpered, pushing her hips into Shepard’s even though they were already as close as possible. Her hands curled over the warm, solid muscles of her Mistress’s shoulders and stroked down Shepard’s arms, skating across the hard muscle that always made Liara feel both safe and totally controlled. She desperately wanted her Mistress to move, to fall into some kind of rhythm.

Shepard knew exactly what Liara wanted. On any other night, she might have denied her little pet until Liara begged for her. But with the fantasy she had shown Liara fresh in her mind, Shepard didn't have the willpower to hold back. She braced herself on her elbows, allowing herself enough room to look down into Liara’s face as she began a driving pace with her hips. Shepard loved looking at Liara’s face while she fucked her. It stroked her ego to know that she brought such pleasure, and it was easier to gauge when Liara was right on the edge so she could either pull back or help tip her slave over.

Eventually, the constant mewls and cries of pleasure coming from Liara were not enough. As much as she loved the noises her sweet little pet made, Shepard rarely passed up an opportunity to get Liara to talk. “You like how I feel inside you, little one?” Shepard asked, pleased when Liara opened her eyes. They were swirling with blackness, already showing the signs of another meld. “Just think how good it will be when I’m fucking you and you’re sucking off one of my friends.” Shepard pumped her hips harder to drive the image home, pulling an extra loud cry from Liara’s lips.

As Shepard fucked her harder, Liara lifted her legs and tightened them around her Mistress’s waist. She wanted Shepard as deep inside of her as possible. She wanted her Mistress to fill her azure with hot come. She wanted everything that Shepard had to offer, and knew that she could only plead for more and hope the Sultana would be merciful.

“Then, once I’ve filled you, we’ll switch positions and you can clean my cock of your mess. You like doing that, don’t you, little one? You like tasting yourself on me, savoring how we taste together.” A smile crept across Shepard’s lips as she watched the purple blush rise on Liara’s cheeks, subtly different from the flush of color that was already there. Shepard loved humiliating Liara, not just because of the way her little pet blushed so prettily, but because she knew how much Liara loved it.

“Yes, I love it,” Liara gasped. She knew by the surprised look on Shepard’s face that her Mistress hadn't expected an answer, but she was desperate to come, and she hoped her answer might move things faster. She would say anything, do anything, promise anything, if only Shepard took mercy on her.

Shepard knew she should drag out Liara’s torment a little longer, but she couldn’t help herself. It was exhilarating to see Liara respond so powerfully to her fantasy. She bent her head next to Liara’s, lips grazing a soft blue cheek as she whispered, “God, you really are perfect for me, aren’t you, pet?” When Liara’s inner muscles pulsed around her again, drawing impossibly tight, she finally gave permission. “Meld. I want to feel how close you are.”

Liara was a little surprised that Shepard had given in so easily, but she wasn't about to complain. She reached out for the solid, familiar strength of Shepard’s presence, letting it wash over her, drawing it in. Images flashed through their linked minds, and Liara whimpered as she saw another fantasy playing through Shepard’s imagination. This time, Aria was behind her, driving into her as she slid her lips down along the hard shaft of Shepard’s cock. Even though it was a little frightening, it was also intensely erotic, and Liara felt a surge of desire. Her hands clutched tighter at Shepard’s shoulders, as if to reassure herself that her lover really was still there, guiding her through this.

“That’s it,” Shepard murmured, nipping the soft place beneath Liara’s jaw as she gave her hips one last thrust. She sensed her pet’s flash of arousal and nervousness and did her best to soothe the last of Liara’s worries. “I’m right here.” She let her hand slide down, rubbing over the hard ridge of Liara’s clit. “Come for me.”

Liara shouted, throwing her head back against the pillow and arching her spine as her body bowed beneath Shepard’s. She drove her hips down as best she could with her Mistress’s weight on top of her, and warmth flooded from between her legs, gushing out around the shaft of Shepard’s cock. When she realized Shepard was still fucking her, driving her through the harsh contractions, Liara screamed again, nails raking down her Mistress's back. She couldn't form the words, but she desperately wanted Shepard to release inside of her.

She got her wish a few seconds later. Feeling Liara’s orgasm was already enough to drive Shepard past the point of no return, but sensing how much her obedient little slave wanted to be filled made the shaft of her cock ache with fullness. It throbbed, twitching with each thrust until she couldn't stand the building pressure anymore. She sank her teeth into Liara’s shoulder, muffling the low groans she made as she slammed their bodies together and shot stream after stream of come into the tight, clinging heat of Liara’s pussy.

Feeling her Mistress release inside of her, giving her exactly what she needed, had Liara crying out as another release took her. She clung to Shepard as her body convulsed and trembled, intent on pulling every last drop of her Mistress’s precious come into her azure, making her feel both owned and safe at the same time. Afraid that her powerful emotions would get away from her, Liara bit Shepard’s neck before she could say or think something that she might regret.

Shepard growled and bucked harder against Liara when her little pet gave her an answering mark to the one she had just put on the maiden’s shoulder. Several more harsh jets of come barreled down her shaft, flooding into Liara’s pussy. She fleetingly thought that she would need to punish Liara for the simple, likely unconscious show of disobedience, but was quickly overwhelmed by another wave of desire. Her world was reduced to the incredible pleasure of claiming her pet and feeling Liara’s velvety muscles flutter around her, demanding everything she had.

When she finally came down from her high, Shepard realized that she had collapsed on top of the trembling maiden. It felt good to have Liara’s thighs clasped loosely around her hips, now falling open in their weakened state, but still finding strength from somewhere to tighten whenever a shared aftershock gripped their bodies. Liara’s breathing was ragged and uneven as she tried to catch her breath, and Shepard felt a little shiver of pleasure race down her spine as the warm puffs of air buffeted her neck.

Shepard pushed herself up and held some of her weight on her arms, not wanting to crush Liara. Her little one’s fingers dug into her shoulders in protest, but she reassured Liara that she wasn’t leaving with a swift nip to her neck before taking her mouth in a possessive kiss. It was the kiss that seemed to rejuvenate Liara, and when Shepard pulled back to let them both breathe, her slave was staring up at her with expectant eyes. Shepard couldn’t help the smirk that played across her lips when she caught sight of the rekindled flame of desire in Liara’s blue eyes.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” Shepard asked as she gave her hips another slow push. Liara was always incredibly beautiful, but Shepard found her little pet even more alluring when she was begging with her body for more.

As reluctant as she was to leave her pet's tight, clinging heat, she knew she couldn't stay forever. She withdrew from between Liara’s legs, an arrogant grin spreading across her face as she felt a flood of come slide out with her. She shifted down on the bed and used her fingertips to spread Liara's swollen lips, feeling her cock twitch with anticipation even as Liara blushed a deep purple at being so exposed.

A satisfied growl rumbled through Shepard’s chest as she watched her come slip from Liara’s overflowing azure. “Your pussy always look so beautiful after I’ve filled you,” Shepard said as she reached out a finger and pressed it against the base of Liara’s clitoris, chuckling when it twitched. “It’s going to look even better after you’ve taken my load and maybe one from Aria. What do you think, pet?”

Liara trembled at the thought, although she wasn't sure if it was in fear or desire. She couldn't deny that the idea was appealing on some level, especially if Shepard wanted it to happen. “I-I don’t know, Mistress,” she finally said when it became clear that Shepard was waiting for an answer.

Shepard studied Liara for a moment before leaning down to kiss the flat plane of her pet’s stomach. “What is it?” she asked as she ran her hand across Liara’s taut abdomen, massaging some of the tension away.

“I am not opposed to the idea. Somehow…” Liara hesitated, trying to put words to her conflicted feelings. “Somehow, it makes me feel like I belong to you even more.”

Shepard smiled, letting her hands drift up towards Liara’s breasts. “I understand perfectly, little one. When I lend you out to someone else, it reminds you of the fact that you’re mine to do with as I like. And you know that when it’s over, you still belong to me.”

The possessive words comforted Liara even further. Her Mistress’s warm hands were soothing as well as arousing, and she felt her inner walls twitch with renewed desire as Shepard’s thumbs flicked over the hardened tips of her breasts. “I do belong to you,” she murmured. "It's just that Aria T’Loak intimidates me. I do not know her. I trust you, Mistress, but…” Liara let her voice trail off, not wanting to say anything offensive about a person she hardly knew.

“Aria isn’t our only option. She’s a good friend of mine, but maybe we should start with someone else.” Shepard gave Liara a thoughtful look, pinching a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and giving it a soft tug. She was pleased when her pet’s hips canted forward in response. “Someone easier. Someone closer to home. How would you feel about one of the other harem girls instead? It’s fairly common for me to call more than one at a time. I’ve just kept you to myself since you got here.”

Liara knew she shouldn't read into Shepard’s statement too deeply, but she couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face. There was something flattering about the fact that Shepard wanted to spend time with her, and only her, even when she had so many other girls willing and eager to see to her pleasure. “I think that might be less frightening,” she said, pushing into Shepard’s hands as they continued to cup her breasts.

“Then we’ll start there.” Satisfied that her slave was more comfortable with the idea of sharing and being shared, Shepard let her hands rake back down Liara’s stomach, enjoying the way she flinched and shuddered. Even though she had other plans, Shepard could not resist sliding one of her hands between Liara’s legs, teasing the stiff ridge of her clit and rubbing her thumb over it in slow, firm circles. “Did you have anyone in mind?”

“N—no,” Liara said, knowing she was supposed to answer, but quickly losing her powers of speech. “It… it does not matter…”

Shepard thought for a moment. It would probably be best to begin with someone Liara knew, someone friendly and nonthreatening. “What about Samantha?” she asked, lowering her other fingertips to Liara’s entrance and teasing with a few shallow thrusts. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind joining us, although I don’t think she’ll be wearing a cock.” On the last word, Shepard thrust the rest of the way inside, making Liara cry out in surprise and pleasure. Wetness pushed out around her hand, running over her wrist, and she smirked, satisfied with the knowledge that Liara’s pussy was still full of her come. “That’s all right. It’s about time you learned how to use your pretty mouth on more than just a hard cock.”

Even with Shepard’s fingers distracting her, Liara could not help wondering why Shepard had never requested that specific act from her. As much as she loved taking Shepard’s cock any way her Mistress desired, she was very curious about the parts underneath. However, she did not feel as though it was her place to ask why Shepard was so insistent on keeping her cock in at all times. If that was her preference, Liara would not question her on the subject. She still remembered with perfect clarity how Shepard had reacted when she had tried to take it out on their first night together.

“But speaking of hard cocks,” Shepard said with one last thrust of her fingers. She made sure to hit the swollen spot along Liara’s front wall before slowly dragging her fingers out. “Mine could certainly use some attention from that talented little mouth of yours.” She stood by the side of the bed and held out her hand to help Liara off the mattress. She preferred to have Liara kneeling in front of her when getting her cock sucked, mostly because it stressed her position of power. She smiled affectionately at Liara when her pet eagerly scrambled off the bed and settled on the floor. The way Liara looked up at her, obediently waiting for permission to begin, had Shepard’s heart thudding in her chest and her cock pounding with the need for release again.

Sliding her hand to the back of Liara’s crest, Shepard gently tugged her forward. She groaned at the first touch of Liara’s tongue, resisting the urge to hold her head still and thrust all the way into the wet heat of her mouth. Liara taxed her control to an extent that no one else ever did. “Good girl,” she purred, guiding more of her shaft past Liara's lips. “I want you to take your time.” But even as she said the words, Shepard wondered how long she would actually be able to last. Liara’s hot mouth always pushed her to the breaking point quickly, and the base of her cock was already throbbing as it swelled with another release. When one of Liara’s soft, warm hands wrapped around her shaft, stroking the inches at the base that she couldn’t quite take past her lips, Shepard let out a low groan, torn between asking Liara to go slower and simply fucking her slave’s mouth to another orgasm.

Sensing that too much teasing would end the scene quicker than they wanted, Liara slowed the motion of her hand, dragging her tongue up along the underside of Shepard’s cock until only the head was still sealed between her lips. She flicked her tongue over the tip, unable to resist stealing a taste from the steady trickle of wetness already leaking from the slit. Shepard always produced a substantial amount even before she came, and Liara thought it tasted almost as good as her orgasms.

“You’re going to get a mouthful of come if you keep that up,” Shepard warned, tightening her grip on the back of Liara’s crest. “And I’m not sure you’ve earned it yet.”

Liara whimpered, pulling back from the shaft of Shepard’s cock just for a moment. She continued stroking her hand up and down the thickening length, making it pulse with each pump of her fist. “Tell me what to do, Mistress. I want to please you.”

Although she knew that Liara was telling the truth, Shepard couldn’t resist teasing her slave a little. “I don’t think you do. I think you care more about pleasing yourself. You’re always hungry for my come, even when I’m not ready to give it to you. And you’ll do anything to get a taste.”

A hot blush spread across Liara’s cheeks. Unable to meet Shepard’s eyes, she glanced down at the full, straining shaft of her Mistress’s cock instead. Although she had cleaned most of it with her tongue, it still glistened with wetness. A few more drops spilled over the swollen head, and she leaned forward, eagerly licking them up before taking Shepard’s cock back into her mouth.

Shepard nearly came when she felt tight, slick heat envelop the top half of her length, slowly pushing down as Liara took the head into the back of her throat. Liara had learned a great deal over the past several months, and although her technique had improved, Shepard was still drawn to the endearing innocence that seemed to radiate from her more than anything else. When Liara looked up at her with soft, needy blue eyes colored with just a hint of black, pleading without words, Shepard let go of her slave’s head and curled her hands in on themselves instead, blunt nails digging into her palms. If she kept hold of Liara’s crest, she would just end up shooting into her mouth before she was ready.

Seeing Shepard close her eyes and tilt her head back in pleasure made Liara increase her efforts. She had gotten very good at reading her Mistress's body. First, the trickle of fluid that always seemed to be seeping from the tip of Shepard’s cock started to come in soft spurts. Then, Shepard’s cock seemed to grow even bigger and harder, something that Liara truly appreciated when her Mistress was buried deep inside of her azure. Finally, there was a moment of infinite stillness where it seemed as though time froze, holding its breath on the precipice with them, before that fragile thread snapped and Shepard came.

Over the past few months, Liara had become intimately familiar with every stage of Shepard’s orgasm, but the wonder of it never ceased to amaze her. While Liara would never consider calling Shepard beautiful in any other facet of her life - a much better descriptor for the Sultana was handsome - there was no other word that could possibly describe her Mistress in that moment. Whether colored by the bright lights and fireworks of her own orgasm or not, Liara always thought that Shepard was a sight to behold whenever she was taken by that incredible pleasure.

As she sped up the motion of her hand and relaxed her throat to take more of her Mistress’s cock, Liara didn’t know if she could stop even if Shepard commanded her to. She was so lost in the need to see her Mistress release, to know that she was the cause of such pleasure, that she would risk the threat of disobedience. But Shepard never told her to stop, and when that moment of perfect stillness came upon them, Liara knew there was no going back.

She pulled away until only the thick head of Shepard’s cock was trapped between her lips and lashed her tongue over the pulsing divot buried in the tip. She eagerly welcomed the first powerful stream of come that slid into her mouth, swallowing deliberately when the warm flow ended and readying for the next. Liara knew that if she reached down and rolled her fingers over her clit, she could come with her Mistress, but this was about Shepard. She was happy to hold her own pleasure back until it was given to her.

After the strongest contractions ended and the thick rush of come tapered off, Liara began pumping her hand again, squeezing Shepard’s shaft from the base all the way up to the tip, which was still cradled lovingly in her mouth. She wanted everything her Mistress had, and she knew this was the way to get it. Occasionally, she stopped manipulating the shaft for a few seconds and concentrated on sucking the head, coaxing out every little drop that she could as she teased the open slit with light, feathering flicks of her tongue.

Another burst of warmth was her reward, and Liara made a small noise of satisfaction in her throat before swallowing it down. She had hoped that the steady, deep throbbing along the shaft of Shepard’s cock meant that the Sultana was still holding more come for her. She sped up her hand again as several more gushes of hot fluid poured into her mouth. She could feel the length of Shepard’s cock twitch in her hand as each spurt traveled up the shaft and shot into her mouth, and even when the hard jets finally weakened, Shepard kept pulsing in her fingers, trying to give her more.

Finally, Shepard pulled at the back of her crest, forcing her mouth away. Liara swallowed one last time, biting her lip and looking up at her Mistress with pleading eyes. Even though she knew that Shepard had nothing left to give her, at least not for another minute, she had not wanted to stop.

“God, you’re going to kill me one of these days,” Shepard slurred, a little exhausted after the powerful, overlapping releases that Liara had pulled from her cock. It had softened, and the unbearable pressure inside had eased off, but she was still more than hard enough for what she had in mind. Since her talented little pet had pushed her beyond control so easily, she wanted to reestablish her claim on Liara’s body. For a moment, Shepard thought about bending Liara over the mattress and taking her from behind, driving back inside her azure until they both came. Without even checking, she knew that Liara was already close. But somehow, that didn't seem like enough.

Thoughtfully, Shepard cast a glance at the drawer beside her bed. Liara followed her gaze, and Shepard could see her shudder visibly as she remained on her knees. “Get back on the mattress,” Shepard ordered, her cock beginning to swell again with anticipation. “On your back, legs open, hands reaching up to the headboard.”

Liara obeyed, rising on shaky legs and lying down as Shepard stood up to open the drawer. She knew better than to look while Shepard was rummaging, but she could guess what her Mistress was going to pull out next. Once every few sessions, simply pinning her down and fucking her was not enough, and Shepard had to resort to bindings to keep Liara where she wanted her. Honestly, Liara had no objections. Although she had been a little frightened the first time, Shepard had shown her that being restrained could be incredibly pleasurable. Now, she felt  safe whenever Shepard tied her up, as though it gave her an extra layer of security even as it stripped away her control.

Shepard took a quick peek over her shoulder to make sure Liara wasn't watching her, and then pulled out the soft, sturdy rope she usually favored. Although she had harder restraints, she preferred to use a gentler touch with Liara. Shepard had learned that her slave bruised very easily, although she never tried hard to escape.

“Hands together,” Shepard ordered when she finally turned back to the bed, pleased to see Liara stretched out just as she had instructed. She took a moment to admire the smoothness of her abdomen, the soft, barely visible outline of her ribs, the firm swell of her breasts, and the slender column of her throat. “God, you’re beautiful,” she blurted out before she could stop herself, completely forgetting the role she was supposed to play.

Liara was surprised by the comment even though Shepard had made the same statement many times in the past. She knew that Shepard found her attractive, but there were still some times when her Mistress’s compliments took on a sincerity that made her heart ache in her chest. She loved that Shepard found her beautiful, but she had to keep telling herself that physical attraction was not the same thing as love.

Luckily, she was saved from her thoughts when she became aware of Shepard’s body looming over her. She kept her hands still while Shepard bound them, but that did not prevent her from tilting her pelvis up in an attempt to find contact with her Mistress’s lower body. She was nearly successful, with Shepard’s cock hovering an inch away from her inner thigh, before the Sultana pulled back.

“Not so fast, pet,” Shepard said with a knowing smile as she moved her hips back. Liara’s eagerness to be fucked was one of the things she loved most about her slave, but she didn't want to give in so easily. She spent a minute caressing her pet’s firm breasts, testing their heavy weight in her hands and enjoying the incredible smoothness. She teased Liara’s nipples, first by keeping her touch light and barely brushing over the hardened tips, then by pinching them firmly between her thumb and forefinger. Shepard could barely suppress a shiver of pleasure when Liara cried out. Her little one was always so responsive, and that only made Shepard want to play with her all the more.

Before she could get too carried away, Shepard sat back on her heels between Liara’s legs, pulling her hands away from those beautiful breasts, but still keeping contact as she trailed her fingertips down her pet’s heaving stomach. Liara’s body seemed to be made for her. The maiden’s soft curves were a perfect complement to her harder, more angular body. Shepard no longer congratulated herself on picking such a perfect slave. She was just thankful to whatever higher power there was that Liara had crossed her path and she’d had the good sense to claim her before anyone else.

Unable to resist, she glanced between Liara’s legs, swallowing a groan as she stared at the swollen purple flesh parted for her. Liara’s clit was already standing out, and it took all the force of her willpower to keep from touching it. Instead, she wrapped her fist around the shaft of her cock, slowly stroking it back to hardness as she took in Liara’s beautiful form. Her slave was stretched out so perfectly before her, and it was a sight she didn't want to waste.

Liara let out a small whimper as she glanced down past her breasts, following the movement of Shepard’s hand as it pumped up and down the glistening shaft of her cock. She had expected her Mistress to tease her, but somehow, watching Shepard pleasure herself while she was bound was even more torturous than she expected. Liara tried to squeeze her legs together, desperate to ease some of the pressure, but she froze when Shepard shot her a disapproving look.

“Don’t even try, pet,” Shepard said, not bothering to pause the motion of her hand. “I was going to fuck you, but maybe I should just get myself off if you’re going to be disobedient.” It was a lie, since she had planned on marking her slave’s tempting blue skin with at least one release before fucking her again, but the threat was enough to make Liara spread her legs wide, offering herself up for whatever her Mistress chose.

Liara bit her lip, fighting back the pleas that threatened to spill from her with each slow stroke of Shepard’s hand. She could see how swollen the Sultana's shaft was, could practically feel the steady pulse of need beneath the warm skin, could almost taste the drops pooling at the open slit. When one of those drops spilled over, sliding down over the thick head and coating Shepard’s length with even more wetness, Liara began to beg. “Mistress, please,” she whispered, feeling her inner walls pulse with need as Shepard’s cock drifted even closer. “I want—”

“I’m not going to fuck you yet." Shepard continued pumping the thick length of her cock, speeding up as the base began to throb, growing heavy and full with her come. A few more drops slid out from the tip, coating her shaft in another glistening layer of wetness. “But feel free to keep begging for it, pet. I want to see how far you’ll go.”

Liara’s heart pounded faster in her chest. Even though she had become accustomed to begging for Shepard over the past several months, it still embarrassed her, especially when she was already bound and vulnerable. However, she had to admit that she liked being forced to do it. “Please, Mistress,” she pleaded, shifting her hips in an attempt to get Shepard’s cock to touch the open lips of her azure. She ignored the strain in her shoulders and wrists, accepting that the discomfort was more than worth it. She knew feeling the head of her Mistress’s cock sliding against her wouldn't be nearly enough, but she would take whatever she could get. And if Shepard would take even the slightest bit of mercy on her and rub against her straining clit, Liara knew she would come.

Unfortunately, as soon as she shifted down on the bed, spreading her thighs apart to the point of discomfort, Shepard pulled back again. The Sultana only looked at her pointedly and continued to stroke her length. “Please, Mistress, fuck me,” Liara begged, her hips beginning to writhe against the bed. If her hands had been free, she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself from reaching down and playing with her clit. “I’m so empty without you. I need your cock inside me, pounding into me, claiming me. I need to be yours.”

She thrust her hips towards Shepard, her eyes swirling with blackness as instinct started to take over her rational brain. Her need was becoming a living thing all its own as she watched more fluid spill from the end of Shepard’s cock, coating her Mistress’s hand and making her desperate. “Oh Goddess, Shepard, please, please fill me,  _pleasefillme,_   _please..."_  Liara was not completely aware of what she was saying, but even in her near delirious state, she knew what would turn Shepard on. "Want—I want your come inside me... flooding me, so much I can't hold it..."

“Fuck,” Shepard grunted as she held back the desperate need to come. “You dirty little slut.” She didn’t know exactly what she had expected Liara to say when she had ordered her to keep begging, but such an explicit picture was beyond everything she had imagined. But now that she had brought it up, Shepard really did want to leave her come buried deep inside Liara, so much that it would leak from her pet’s pussy and keep reminding her exactly who she belonged to.

Still, it wouldn’t do to give Liara everything she wanted right away, no matter how prettily she begged. Resisting the temptation to line up the pulsing head of her cock with Liara’s entrance and push inside to finish, Shepard sped up the motion of her hand, abandoning all of her restraint. She let out a low groan as her shaft throbbed, full to bursting with her release. Then, before she could change her mind, she pumped her fist one last time, shouting as hot, thick fluid rushed up along her length and spurted from the open tip. Her cock twitched in her grip, spilling a flood of come across the shivering muscles of Liara’s stomach, shooting over and over again. As she leaned forward, a few powerful streams even made it up to Liara’s breasts, coating them in wet trails.

Liara gasped as she felt the warmth of Shepard’s release spill over her skin. She was torn, because even though she loved being able to watch each burst of wetness that shot from Shepard’s cock, she was disappointed that she couldn't feel it inside her. She pulled at her restraints, but her wrists remained trapped above her head, and she whimpered with frustration and renewed arousal. She desperately needed to be filled, and watching Shepard come all over her instead of in her was torturous.

When Liara’s hips bucked beneath her, begging wordlessly for more, Shepard slowed down the motion of her hand. The shaft of her cock was still hard in her loose fist, and although the spurts of come were becoming weaker as she emptied herself onto Liara’s stomach, Shepard could tell that she had more left in her. She shifted down, adjusting her position and finally rubbing the tip of her cock through the slick lips of Liara’s pussy. The new stimulation was enough to extend her orgasm, or perhaps push her over into a second, because as she dragged the aching head of her cock through Liara's heat, another flood of come burst from the open slit.

Liara sobbed with relief as Shepard’s cock finally caught the edge of her clit, and then frustration as she felt her Mistress’s come slide through her parted folds. It was so close to what she had asked for, but still not quite enough. The next shot came directly over her clit, and this time, she screamed, looking up at Shepard with pleading black eyes. She tried to speak, but could not decide whether to beg for her own release, or for Shepard to finally push inside of her. Even without being penetrated, she was already on the edge, driven wild by the knowledge that her azure was dripping with Shepard’s come. “Please, Mistress, I need—”

“Do it,” Shepard ordered as her orgasm tapered off. “Let go. God, I can’t believe my little whore needs to get off when I’m not even fucking her. Just my come is enough.”

Liara’s entire body drew tight, then relaxed into a series of shudders as she obeyed, squirting over the shaft of Shepard’s cock. Her inner muscles pulsed, pushing out what felt like a constant stream of fluid. Several splashes hit the tight, defined muscles of Shepard’s abdomen, and Liara whimpered as she felt Shepard’s hand begin moving again, working along the shaft of her cock and milking out every last drop. Even though her Mistress’s release had faded to a few weak pulses, just the knowledge that Shepard’s cock was still sliding through both of their orgasms was enough to make Liara come even harder.

“Mistress,” Liara whimpered, feeling every inch the exposed mess that she was certain she appeared to be. "Please. I—I need your cock in me, your come..." The orgasm that she had just experienced had been intense, but she knew that she would not be completely satisfied until Shepard was inside her. She needed the pleasure, the relief of feeling her Mistress release into her once again. She looked up at Shepard with pleading eyes, hoping that Shepard would finally take mercy on her.

Hearing her little one beg so prettily for her was enough to harden Shepard’s cock to the point of pain. And when those dirty words were coupled with the look of desperation that she saw swirling in Liara’s black eyes, she didn't have any defenses left. She lifted Liara's legs up and threw them over her shoulders, a low growl rumbling in her chest as her need became a dangerous creature clawing at her skin get out. It didn’t take her long to position the head of her cock at Liara’s open entrance, the slick folds covered in their come making it easy.

As soon as she was pressed against Liara’s opening, one thrust away from popping the head of her cock into her pet’s tight pussy, Shepard looked down at her slave once more. She gave Liara her most arrogant grin before slamming her hips forward, taking her in one long thrust, groaning as she was surrounded by silky heat. Her fingers would undoubtedly leave bruises behind on Liara’s thighs and hips, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Liara released a sob of pleasure as Shepard took her with a single stroke, feeling her azure stretch around the thick length of her Mistress’s cock. Shepard had never pushed inside with so much force before, and while there was a little bit of pain, it only added to Liara’s pleasure. It was blissful to feel her Mistress so intimately connected to her again, to feel Shepard’s pelvis cradled in the curve of her thighs while they were joined so deeply.

The intense physical sensations mixed with her emotional connection to Shepard and pushed Liara past the edge. She had been trying to hold back the meld until her Mistress gave permission, but she couldn't even try to stop it as she felt her mind fly outward, searching for Shepard’s soul and grasping onto it. The mating meld had always been part of her nature, but Liara had never felt its call so strongly, and she feared what she might do if Shepard denied her.

Shepard couldn't even bring herself to scold Liara for joining their minds. Hearing Liara beg for her and watching the need grow in her slave’s eyes had already tested her patience, and she was more than ready. Liara’s desire rushed hot beneath her skin, coiling around her, urging her to move. She began pumping her hips, desperate to thrust even deeper. Part of her wanted to bend down so she could feel Liara’s body buck and writhe beneath hers, but through the meld, she could feel each pulse of Liara’s inner walls whenever the head of her cock drove forward, and she could not bring herself to give up the angle when they were both so close.

_‘Please.’_  Shepard heard Liara’s thoughts in her mind as clearly as if they were her own. They did not always talk when they joined, and in fact, words usually became redundant between them during the meld, but Liara was broadcasting her need so strongly that it was etched into Shepard’s brain.  _‘Please, fill me...’_ This time, Shepard couldn't deny her. She tightened her grip and gave Liara one last thrust, making sure to catch against the perfect spot that she had learned to find so well.

They came together, crying out at the same moment as their shared release crashed over them. Liara rocked her hips down as hard as she could even though her hands were still tied above her, desperate to take every inch of Shepard’s cock, every pulse of her release. The first hot flood of warmth that filled her had Liara tugging at her bonds, desperate to run her hands down the sleek muscles of Shepard’s back and hold her closer. But in her vulnerable, helpless position, she could only squeeze down around the thick shaft as Shepard came inside of her, giving her exactly what she had begged for. Her own orgasm squirted out around the base of Shepard’s cock, spilling over both of their thighs and splashing against Shepard’s abdomen.

_‘More,’_  Shepard thought, and Liara let out a whimper of desire as she felt her Mistress shift inside of her, filling her with another spurt of come. Vaguely, she felt her legs being lowered from Shepard’s broad shoulders as large, strong hands cradled both of her hips. Liara had thought her orgasm was finished, but when she felt Shepard’s weight press down on her, the change in angle caused her to release in another gush, soaking both their skin and the sheets beneath them.  _‘God, more. Give me more. Give me...’_

Everything. Liara wanted to give Shepard everything, and she was terrified to question why. But when Shepard finally began to move on top of her, pressing their bodies impossibly close to try and match the closeness of the meld, she was too wild with desire to care. It did not matter that they had just come. One shared orgasm simply was not enough.

Shepard lowered her lips to the curve of Liara’s shoulder, latching on with her teeth and bruising the delicate blue skin with her mark. When Liara stiffened and trembled beneath her, she soothed the slight pain with her tongue, feeling the soft echo of pain and pleasure in her own shoulder. She had no idea what was driving her to claim Liara so completely, but her pet’s earlier words kept running through her head. She wanted to make Liara hers, to fill her slave with everything she had. She was only satisfied when her abdomen and thighs were covered with Liara’s release and she could feel her little one’s inner muscles shivering around her cock, unable to force out any more come from either of them.

Shepard looked down at Liara with an incredible sense of pride. Her exhausted slave panted beneath her, completely worn out. She leaned her head down and gently kissed Liara’s lips, giving the maiden the gentleness that she had not been able to before in her relentless need to claim. She reached up and unbound Liara’s wrists, able to do it with one hand after a fair amount of practice. Her pet didn't move even after being released, and for a moment, Shepard wondered if she had been too rough. But after a few minutes of rubbing the blood back into Liara’s limbs and getting her circulation going again, her slave let out a sigh of contentment.

Liara ran her hands up and down Shepard’s strong back, admiring the lean, powerful muscles and enjoying the texture of the sweat-sheened skin. These moments after their passions had been satisfied were becoming her favorite thing in the world. Unfortunately, her bliss gradually began to fade into mild discomfort. As much as she enjoyed having Shepard’s weight on top of her, it made breathing difficult, and the wetness covering her skin was beginning to get cold. She gave Shepard's shoulders a soft push, silently asking her to get up and pull out.

Shepard pulled back with a mixture of reluctance and relief, groaning a little as her cock finally slid out of Liara’s azure on a tide of wetness. Although it had been nice to snuggle with Liara, she was desperate for a bath. Liara had completely soaked her. “I think it’s time for us to wash up, pet,” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up with a luxurious stretch.

Liara watched in awe, enjoying the way Shepard’s muscles moved. It made up for the emptiness she felt inside whenever Shepard pulled out of her. She was a little torn about the bath. Although the warm water and the jets would surely do wonders for her sore muscles, and she knew that she really needed to clean up, she did not want to wash the evidence of Shepard’s desire off her skin.  Shepard must have seen the conflicted look on her face, because she laughed. “Unless you want to return to the harem covered in my come, that is…”

Liara blushed as she realized that she was actually considering it for a moment, but sense got the better of her. It was neither hygienic nor practical to walk around covered in the evidence of sex for more than a short time. Shepard’s marks would have to do on their own. “N—no,” she stammered, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I would like to take a bath with you, Mistress.”

Smiling and offering her hand, Shepard helped Liara out of bed, holding onto her elbow until she was sure her slave’s shaky legs would be able to support her weight. Then, she escorted Liara across the room and through the door to the bathroom.

Although she had shared baths with the Sultana many times before, Liara still felt a little flutter of excitement whenever she stepped inside the beautiful room. It reminded her of her first night at the palace - her first night with Shepard.

“You’re lucky, pet. Did you know that?” Shepard said as she topped the already full tub with fresh hot water and a few salts from the shelf. “I sometimes let the other girls from my harem use this room to clean up, but I rarely join them.”

Liara felt her heart stutter, but she resolved not to think too much of Shepard’s confession. It would not do to think she was special or to become attached, especially since she knew the Sultana would be taking a wife soon. The hot water was soothing as she sank down into it, and she let out a little sigh of delight. She hadn’t realized how sore her muscles were until the bath salts that Shepard had tossed in started working. Her body had not been this well-used in a while, maybe even since she had first been brought into the harem and Shepard had taught her just how much she could take. She smiled at the thought and leaned back as Shepard descended into the water behind her. It still amazed her that even when she was completely satisfied, a stray thought could start her body buzzing again.

Shepard drew Liara against her, running her hands over her slave's exposed torso and enjoying the slick glide of their flesh. It wasn’t anything compared to how it felt when she was sliding through her little one’s silky heat, but Shepard needed to give them both a little time to recover before exploring that again. Instead, she reached for the soft sponge that she kept at the side of the bath and dunked it into the water before slowly starting to wash Liara’s breasts and stomach. “I made quite the mess of you tonight, didn’t I?” she said in a low voice beside Liara’s crest.

She felt Liara tremble before saying, “Yes, Mistress.” While Liara would say and do nearly anything that she asked, Shepard still found it endearing that the little maiden hadn’t lost the innocent blush she’d had on that first day in the throne room. It seemed that even though Liara was more open and accepting of her sexuality, she was hardwired to feel modesty, and Shepard couldn’t get enough of that unique combination. With Liara, she always wanted more of everything.

“Maybe next time I won’t give you a choice,” Shepard said before lightly nipping at Liara’s neck. “Maybe I’ll make you walk back to the harem covered in my come and have you clean up there. Let everyone see how much I used you, and make them wonder how many times I came in your pussy. But you would know. You’d remember exactly how many times I flooded your azure, how I filled you over and over again until you couldn’t take a step without come running down your perfect thighs.”

Liara’s breath hitched, and she let out a soft whimper as the sponge fell away. Shepard’s hands swiftly replaced them, cupping her breasts and thumbing the nipples to hardness just above the warm, lapping surface of the water. How was it that Shepard could summon her arousal again so easily with just a few words? Sometimes, it felt as though the Sultana had cast a spell on her. “How could I forget?” she murmured as Shepard’s lips grazed her collarbone. “I never do when your release is still inside me.”

For a moment, she thought the confession might be a little too much, but then one of Shepard’s hands began to slide down her stomach, and Liara’s muscles twitched beneath the smooth glide of her fingers. “Let me check, then,” Shepard growled beside her crest, teasing the tip of her clit for a moment before pushing further down toward her entrance. Liara’s hips bucked forward, eager to take her Mistress’s fingers inside. Even though the stretch was a little painful underneath the water, she welcomed it.

Shepard tried to be careful with Liara, entering her slowly and watching for any signs of true pain. Once she was embedded to the knuckle, she began curling her fingers forward, enjoying the slick, tight heat wrapped around them. Even underneath the water, she could still feel fluid spill out around her hand, and she let out a low groan. “God, you’re still full of my come, aren’t you?” she said, feeling her cock twitch against the swell of Liara’s backside. “I can feel it slipping all over my fingers. I shot so much inside of you…”

The reminder had Liara’s hips rocking eagerly, torn between pressing back into Shepard’s cock and forward into her hand. Her inner walls pulsed, and she squeezed around Shepard’s fingers, already rising swiftly toward another release. “It makes me yours,” she murmured desperately as Shepard continued to tease her, whispering reminders of what they had just done. “All yours.”

“Mm. And I’m going to send you back to the harem with plenty left inside your tight little pussy. Even if the others won’t be able to see, you’ll know it’s there. You’ll  _feel_  it.” Even though she had only intended to remind her little slave of her ownership, Shepard quickly found herself approaching the point where she needed relief again. The shaft of her cock pressed against Liara’s ass, throbbing to remind her of her need. “I love looking at your pussy after I’ve come in it,” she continued, even though she knew that if she did, she would not be able to stop. “Knowing you’re filled with me…”

Liara gasped, tipping her head back against Shepard’s shoulder as she continued rocking into her Mistress’s hand. She was well past the point of stopping already, and she could feel her front wall begin to swell and press out against Shepard’s fingers. She shuddered as the fingers of Shepard’s other hand plucked at the hard point of her nipple. “Please, Mistress, fill me again. One more time.”

Something about the way Liara begged broke Shepard’s resolve. It was that mix of inherent innocence coupled with Liara’s newfound sexual expression, and the knowledge that she was the one to awaken her little pet to those pleasures, that did it. Even though she had been completely satisfied just minutes before, and had only wanted to spend a few more minutes with Liara before they separated once again, Shepard was now a raging mass of need. Liara did that to her, and the young maiden’s unintentional power over her was both frightening and arousing.

With a deep growl, Shepard pushed up out of the water, easily pulling Liara along with her. “Get up on the edge,” she ordered, manhandling Liara a little as she directed her pet into the position that she wanted. She was pleased when it only took a couple of touches to Liara’s back to bend her over the edge of the tub, giving her unrestricted access. All she had to do was step up behind Liara and sink her cock into her pet’s welcoming pussy.

“One more time,” Shepard said, her voice still low and gravelly as she tried to contain the wild beast inside of her that wanted nothing more than to possess Liara, to let everyone know that this maiden was  _hers_. “But you’ll take it like the needy varren bitch you are, on all fours.” Shepard’s hand came down on Liara’s ass with a stinging slap, and she didn’t know if her little one’s soft cry was from the pain of the spank or her words. Discovering that Liara enjoyed verbal humiliation was one of the greatest joys that Shepard had explored in their months together, because sometimes she found it hard to keep her mouth shut when Liara was being such a perfect little pet.

Liara vibrated with need as she waited anxiously for whatever would come next. She knew that she was more than ready if Shepard decided to step up and take her without anymore foreplay. She loved it when Shepard was a little rough with her, and the demanding, animalistic growls her Mistress made had Liara trembling with a need so acute that she would have a hard time even begging. All she could do was present herself in the most appealing way and hope that Shepard would not torture her for long.

“Please, Mistress,” Liara finally managed to say when all Shepard did was grip her hips in a bruising hold and occasionally run a hand across her upturned ass. She did not know what Shepard was waiting for, but it was killing her. Shepard hadn’t specifically said she wanted Liara to vocalize her desires, but she decided that it couldn’t hurt. She knew exactly how much her Mistress loved it when she begged to be fucked. “Please. I need you.”

Shepard could not fight her instincts any longer. She lined up the tip of her cock and sank inside of Liara with one hard, smooth thrust. Even though she had been underwater, Liara’s azure was still deliciously wet and open for her, and as she slid deeper, her cock twitched at the thought that it was still full of her come. Shepard let out a soft grunt as she pulled Liara’s hips backwards, making sure she buried every inch of her shaft, wanting her slave to feel the stretch as much as possible. “You asked for it,” she growled. It was the only warning she gave before she unleashed all her pent-up desire, giving herself over to need.

Liara cried out as Shepard began slamming into her, clutching the slick floor just past the rim of the tub, but she couldn't find any hold. Shepard had complete control over their movements, and she could barely even manage to rock back and take her thrusts. She tried to form words, but they were cut off by her moans as Shepard fucked her. Each push of her Mistress’s strong hips made Liara feel like she was splitting apart at the seams, and her mind began buzzing, aching to reach out in another meld even though she had already given in to the joining earlier. Something about Shepard always tempted her, always made her want to give more of herself and pull closer.

“Fuck,” Shepard panted, leaning over to press their slick bodies together before she sank her teeth into the vulnerable cord of Liara’s shoulder. She was desperate to claim Liara in every possible way, to leave her mark of ownership everywhere, to make certain there was no doubt that Liara was hers. She did not temper the force of her thrusts, wanting to be sure that Liara would feel the pleasant stretch and soreness even after she left. And most of all, she wanted to watch Liara lose herself in pleasure, and to know she was the cause. “Touch your clit,” she murmured against the slick purple bruise she had left just beneath Liara’s throat. “I want to feel you come around my cock.”

Although Liara had been on the verge of begging for Shepard’s orgasm instead of her own, she did not even consider disobeying. She pushed up on one elbow, just enough to work her other hand down along her stomach. Trapped against the edge of the tub, it was a difficult fit, but Shepard took a step back and tugged her hips along, giving her more space. Liara’s fingers flew over her clit at first contact, teasing the swollen ridge as she balanced on the edge of release. Something about Shepard made her body respond more swiftly than she had thought possible.

Shepard felt pressure and fullness pounding along the shaft of her cock, but she deliberately ignored it, too focused on claiming Liara to worry about coming yet. She was not finished. She still had to leave her mark, stake her claim, and make sure that Liara would feel this well after they were done. “Please,” she heard Liara whimper beneath her, and although she could not see her slave’s eyes, Shepard knew they had to be swirling with blackness already. “Please, fill me. I want to feel your release, Mistress.”

“No,” Shepard panted, picking up the pace of her thrusts and making the water churn around her thighs. “You’re going to come for me. I want to feel you cover me before I fill you.”

Liara released a keening cry and doubled her efforts on her clit, wanting to give her Mistress whatever she desired. The ridge was hard and slippery beneath her fingers, coated in a mixture of her own release and Shepard’s come. It throbbed with a rush of blood, and Liara had no trouble teasing it or occasionally capturing it to give it a tug. She tried to use the same techniques Shepard usually did whenever her Mistress touched her, because they always seemed to make her come so much faster and harder.

“Mistress,” Liara cried as her body started to seize on the verge of an orgasm. Her back and stomach muscles tightened, her clit seemed to get impossibly harder, and her inner muscles began fluttering helplessly around the thick shaft pumping mercilessly into her. “I’m going to…”

“Come,” Shepard finished for her while Liara’s body shivered and jerked. She appreciated her little pet’s desire to wait for express permission, but right now, she just wanted Liara to drown in pleasure. “Do it, little one. Come on my cock and squirt all over your hand. I know you need to.” Shepard punctuated the order with another bite to Liara’s shoulder, this one harder than the last, and smiled with satisfaction when she felt her slave's pussy squeeze down tightly around her cock.

As much as Shepard wanted to come right along with Liara, to give her the rush of come she had been begging for, the Sultana held back, enjoying her pet's uninhibited desire. When she felt Liara’s consciousness pressing against her own, Shepard made sure her mental walls were securely in place and said, “Not yet, little one,” to take the sting out of her rejection. She wasn't ready to follow Liara over the precipice, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist if they melded. Instead, Shepard gripped Liara’s hips in an even more bruising hold and pounded her pet through the orgasm she was having.

Liara’s upper body collapsed onto the cold tile as she gave Shepard everything that she had, drenching her Mistress’s cock in her release even as she made a mess of her hand and the floor beneath them. She thought her Mistress might give her a little reprieve after the intense orgasm left her a boneless, panting mess, but that wasn't what happened. Shepard continued slamming into her, drawing aftershocks from her wasted body even while building her up to experience another release. Liara didn’t know how much more her poor body could take, and she whimpered with every hard, deep push. “Please, Mistress,” she gasped in a shaking voice, sore and worn out from Shepard’s hard fucking. “Please, come inside of me. I need it so much.”

Hearing Liara pleading for her to come pushed Shepard over the edge. She tightened her grip and buried herself as deep as possible, letting out a sharp cry as the pressure that had been throbbing along her shaft finally released. Warmth shot from the tip of her cock, and she could feel Liara’s inner muscles pulling at her, trying to draw out even more. “Fuck, take it all,” she panted, trying to push herself deeper inside of Liara’s azure. Each shudder that ran up her length brought another burst of come with it. Although her hips were screaming at her to thrust, she could only manage a few uneven jerks, unwilling to leave Liara’s heat for more than a split second.

Even though Liara had just orgasmed a minute before, the sharp spurts of Shepard’s come spilling into her pushed her into a second orgasm. She screamed, and this time, there was no stopping her as she brought their minds crashing together in another meld. Her thoughts were Shepard’s thoughts, and with their new connection, the waves of pleasure rippling through their bodies aligned. A flood of possessive lust followed each shot of come that filled her, and Liara’s inner muscles pulled impossibly tight around Shepard’s cock as she submitted, trying to take everything Shepard had to give. Another hot flood rushed over her hand as she continued toying with her own clit, and she couldn't stop herself from hoping that some of Shepard’s release was mixed in with it.

When their shared orgasm finally tapered off into aftershocks, Shepard pulled out, ignoring Liara’s whimpers of protest. A tide of wetness followed her, and she hurried to cup her hand between Liara’s legs, preventing any more from spilling out into the water below. “That’s it,” she said soothingly, stroking the flexing muscles of Liara’s ass with her other hand. “I want you to keep every drop inside you. To remind you who you belong to.”

“I already know,” Liara murmured, completely worn out after her final release. She remained bent over the edge of the tub, unable to move. When the water stirred behind her, she wondered if Shepard was going to climb out, but instead, she felt warm breath wash over her inner thigh, and a deep shudder pulled the muscles of her body taut. Moments later, she felt a kiss brush over her knuckles and soft fingers pull her hand away from her clit. They were replaced with a warm mouth, and Liara whimpered, rocking her hips back instinctively even though her pussy was far too raw to take much more stimulation.

Shepard seemed to understand, because she released Liara’s clit with a quick kiss before sliding her tongue up to tease the stretched, sore ring of muscle at her entrance. But she was gentle, and so Liara allowed her to explore for a moment, knowing how much her Mistress loved to admire what she had just taken. “God,” Shepard breathed from behind her, “I really used you up tonight, didn’t I? Do you need any of the salve?”

Liara shook her head, and then let her cheek rest against the tile of the floor. It had grown warm from her body heat and the steam drifting up from the tub. “No,” she murmured, even though she did feel particularly well-used. She wanted to feel the aftereffects of what they had just done for as long as possible.

When Liara felt Shepard’s tongue gently probe at her again, she sighed with contentment. Her entrance was sore, and she was certainly still stretched open from her Mistress’s fucking, but Liara found the sensation to be soothing and intimate in a way that she couldn’t describe. She knew that Shepard was tasting their shared release as it leaked out of her and she shivered at the thought. That was something that would normally arouse her even more, but Liara was so completely satisfied that she couldn’t even contemplate striving for another orgasm.

Liara didn’t know how long she stayed slumped over on the floor at the edge of the tub as her Mistress proceeded to give her some much appreciated aftercare, but by the the time Shepard helped her up, entire body was aching. She leaned against Shepard when she finally straightened into a standing position, her body still in the grips of a heavy lassitude. Luckily, Shepard seemed to understand and waited until she was a little more awake and aware before cleaning her up and leading her out of the bathroom.


	14. Book Two: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sam/Shep/Liara threesome! :D Enjoy.

Back in the bedroom, Shepard pulled on a pair of loose flowing pants and a shirt of the same light-weight, breathable material. When she turned to find Liara still standing where she’d left her at the foot of the bed, looking damn sexy and completely satisfied, Shepard couldn’t help but smile indulgently at her little pet. She picked Liara’s shift up off the ground from where it had been left and brought it over to the maiden. When Liara only seemed to look at it with fuzzy comprehension, Shepard helped pull it over her head until all of Liara’s important parts were covered.

If they hadn’t made such a mess of the bed earlier, Shepard would have allowed her pet to stay and sleep with her instead of trekking to the harem. She had planned to escort her little one back anyway, but her messy bed was just another reason for her to go with Liara to make sure she didn’t pass out halfway there. Shepard knew that by the time she got back, the soiled sheets would be gone and her bed would look perfect. She was not entirely sure how her housekeeping staff did it, but they continued to keep a perfect record of cleaning up after her sexcapades. Silently, she decided they were probably due for another raise.

“Come on, little one,” Shepard said as she pulled Liara into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. “It’s time to get you back.” Even though she said the words, Shepard held Liara for another couple of minutes before leading them out of her chambers. She linked her fingers through Liara’s, not trusting her slave to remain standing of her own volition, but found that she very much enjoyed the small intimacy of holding her favorite slave’s hand.

They were nearly to the harem when a booming voice called out, “There you are, Shepard. Guess I should have looked for you here sooner.” A deep chuckle followed the words, and a smile stole over Shepard’s lips as the owner of that gruff voice came striding down the hall toward them. 

“Wrex, you’re here earlier than I expected,” she said, letting go of Liara’s hand as the giant krogan approached, his arm outstretched for a friendly grip.

“Better me than those other morons on your guest list,” he rumbled as he clapped her on the shoulder. Even though the gesture was friendly, it made Shepard’s knees buckle slightly. Wrex was incredibly strong. “It took me a while to track you down, especially since that annoying assistant of yours kept trying to get me to wait in the main hall, but I should have known I’d find you somewhere around your whores.”

Shepard bristled a little at the word ‘whore’, especially with Liara standing right next to her. Although she had used the term with Liara during sex, she did not think of her harem girls that way, especially not her new favorite. She knew he had only been teasing, but she gave Wrex a mildly disapproving glance. “Come on, Wrex. Treat them with a little more respect, especially if you want any of them to fuck you while you’re here. You know I don’t force my girls to provide their services, even to my friends. If you’re an asshole, you’re sore out of luck. With that face, you’ve already got a handicap.”

Instead of being angry with her, Wrex laughed, pleased by their verbal sparring. “Fair enough, Shepard, although you could do with a few scars like mine. Might make you popular enough with the ladies that you wouldn’t need a harem.” Then, he turned his attention to Liara, who was watching the proceedings with a mixture of shyness and fascination. “Well, who is this?” he asked, observing her with a fair amount of interest. Still, his gaze was not predatory or offensive, and although she remained nervous about meeting the boisterous krogan, Liara did not feel unsafe.

“This is Liara,” Shepard said, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist and drawing her close. The touch was enough to soothe the last of Liara’s worries, and she leaned comfortably into Shepard’s shoulder, observing Wrex from her safe position.

“You always did like the blue ones,” Wrex laughed, but he held out his hand to Liara as well, keeping his palm facing forward. “Good to meet you, Liara.” Surprised by the gesture, especially since it was an asari greeting and not a krogan one, Liara placed her palm against his, pleased by the fact that Wrex was acknowledging her as a person. 

“Thank you,” she said instead of returning the greeting, blushing a little as the wrong words came out. Although she had not had much cause to interact with people outside the harem, Liara was well aware that many of the other nobles about to arrive might not view her the same way Wrex did.

“So, I’m guessing you’re the reason Shepard has been hiding from me this whole time,” he grunted. 

“I wouldn’t call it hiding, Wrex,” Shepard said, pleased by her friend’s change in attitude. “I was… otherwise engaged.”

“That’s what Miranda said, but I thought she was talking varren-shit. Guess she wasn’t lying.”

Suddenly, Shepard began to feel a little sorry for Miranda. Entertaining a visiting krogan warlord was no easy task, and if she was reading between the lines correctly, Wrex had escaped her supervision. Miranda was probably running around the palace in a panic trying to find him. “How did you slip away from my advisor, anyway?” Shepard asked. It wasn’t like krogan were known for their stealthiness. They tended to take the most direct, violent route available to them.

“She had her hands full with some human that arrived right after I did,” Wrex explained, his distaste for whoever the human was obvious in his tone. “Honestly, I think I left more to get away from her than to find you.” Wrex gave an exaggerated shudder of his shoulder plates, and Shepard couldn’t help but wonder which of her other guests was so cringeworthy—or perhaps he was still talking about Miranda.

Before Shepard could ask, Miranda came careening around the corner with a wild look in her eyes. When she saw the small group conversing in the middle of the hall, she tried to slow down and walk calmly up to them, but was not entirely successful. Her pace was still abnormally fast, and she was definitely anxious about something.

“I see you found the Sultana, Wrex,” Miranda said as she approached, the light tone of her voice obviously forced. “Your Majesty, if we could just get you suitably dressed, you have more guests waiting in the throne room.” It was impossible to keep their conversation private, but Miranda did her best to talk directly to Shepard and hoped that the Sultana could read the importance of the suggestion in her voice. If there was anything that Miranda hated, it was being unprepared, and she had not been expecting to entertain guests so soon. It was difficult enough getting Shepard to cooperate when she had days to prepare in advance, but it was going to take a minor miracle now, especially with Wrex here. He only increased Shepard’s tendencies toward bad behavior.

“In a minute, Miranda,” Shepard said with a flippant wave of her hand. “Wrex and I were just catching up.” Honestly Shepard enjoyed watching Miranda squirm a little too much. Miranda was the best advisor she could ever hope to have, and her need to plan everything down to the last detail made her excellent at her job, but it also made her way too easy a target to fuck with.

Miranda was about to put up another protest when they all heard footsteps coming and turned to see the new arrivals. She barely resisted the urge to just throw up her hands in defeat when Maya Brooks, one of Shepard’s human guests from Earth, and her entourage came striding down the hall. Why was no one listening to her today? She would have liked nothing more than to pass this problem on to Shepard, but Miranda knew that while the Sultana could be diplomatic when she wanted to be, it wasn’t likely to happen with Wrex in attendance.

Hurrying to meet the oncoming storm, Miranda rushed towards Maya Brooks and tried once again to get her to wait in the throne room. “Miss Brooks,” Miranda said with a slight bow and as much patience as she had left, “I’ve just located the Sultana, and she’ll see you in the throne room in just a few minutes.” She signaled to the two guards standing by the harem doors and pointed the way back to the main hall. Hopefully this human was not quite as stubborn as the Sultana.

“Oh, is it a bad time?” Maya Brooks asked, a look of surprise crossing her face. She bit her lip and glanced over Miranda’s shoulder at Shepard, who was still standing beside Wrex a few yards further down the hall. “I’m so sorry. I should have waited like you asked. I, er—I suppose I got a little too eager to explore the palace. It’s really beautiful, and I just… Well, never mind. If you’ll just show me the way back...”

A look of surprise almost crept onto Miranda’s face, but she managed to suppress it. Although the visiting noblewoman had said very little to her in the entrance hall, Maya had not appeared to be shy, or a nervous babbler, or so amiable to following instructions. The personality that she was currently displaying was not what Miranda had expected at all, especially after reading through the intel she had painstakingly gathered over the past week. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but she nodded her head. “Of course.”

But before they could turn and retreat down the hall, Shepard stepped forward, letting go of Liara’s waist to follow them. “Hold on,” she said, reaching out her hand. Instinctively, both women stopped. “I’m sorry you were kept waiting,” Shepard continued as she strode toward them and stopped about a foot short of where they were standing. “None of us were expecting arrivals until tomorrow at the earliest. But don’t worry, I’m sure the palace will be able to accommodate you.”

“Oh, it was my mistake,” Maya insisted. “I shouldn’t have arrived early. God, I was trying to make a good impression after everything I heard about you, and now I’ve barged in on you before you’re ready for guests!”

“It really isn’t a problem,” Shepard said, a little surprised by Maya’s attitude. At first glance, she had thought this woman would be no different than the other nobles, demanding, spoiled, and certain of the fact that they were entitled to her undivided attention. But she had actually apologized for showing up early instead of pressing for an audience at once. That was already a point in her favor.

A few yards back, Wrex gave Liara a sidelong glance. “How often does she get like this?” he muttered, not approving of Shepard’s newly subdued attitude.

Liara blinked. Honestly, she had never seen Shepard play hostess before, and although she was normally kind, she had never observed the Sultana forcing herself to be polite, either. It was a little strange, and she felt a curious twisting sensation deep within the pit of her stomach.

“I am afraid I cannot answer,” she whispered back to Wrex. “I have only been at the palace a few months, and the Sultana does not often entertain guests.”

Wrex gave her a look of disbelief. “A few months? I’ve only seen her around you for a few seconds, and it made me think you had been part of her harem for years.”

Liara didn’t know whether to be flattered or a little upset by Wrex’s pronouncement, so she did not respond. Instead, she watched as Shepard made her apologies to Maya Brooks. The woman’s entourage had taken a step back, and with Miranda a few paces to the side, Liara got her first proper look at the new arrival.

If appearances were any indication, she realized with a sickening feeling that this woman would make an excellent bride for Shepard. She was good looking, with dark hair and smooth skin and straight, even teeth. Most important of all, she was human. Although Shepard clearly enjoyed being with asari, and her in particular, Liara could not help wondering if, deep down, the Sultana actually preferred her own kind. Many species did.

Liara was torn between staying to watch Shepard continue interacting with this new arrival and going back to the harem. The emotions she felt while watching her Mistress talk to the beautiful human were not completely foreign to her, but they were stronger than she had expected. Whenever another harem girl was summoned to Shepard’s chambers instead of her, the same feelings stirred. It had taken her a while to place those feelings as jealousy, but this time, Liara felt more of an aching sadness in her chest.

“Please, excuse me,” she mumbled to the amiable krogan as she turned away and headed towards the doors leading to the harem. Everyone was so focused on the new arrivals that Liara knew she could sneak away without even being missed. She needed some time to examine what she was feeling and remind herself that a whore from Shepard’s harem would never make a suitable queen. It was something that Sha’ira had warned them about the day they had been purchased, but Liara hadn’t thought anything about it then. Now, she wished she had heeded Sha’ira’s words. Most of all, she wished things could be different.

“I’m sorry that you’ve caught us unprepared,” Shepard said to Maya, not even noticing Liara’s silent, abrupt departure. “If you wouldn’t mind following Miranda back to the throne room, I’ll join you as soon as I’m presentable. Unless, of course, you’d like to get settled in your rooms instead. It is rather late, and we could speak more tomorrow if you’d like to get some rest first. Your journey must have been a long one.” Shepard did not usually cater to her guests quite so much, either because her true friends knew how to take care of themselves and were allowed nearly as many liberties as she had, or because any other visitors were usually unwelcome. But there was something about Maya Brooks that she found intriguing, besides the fact that she was a beautiful woman.

“You’re right, it is rather late,” Maya replied after a barely noticeable pause. “I think I’d like to retire to my room. As long as you promise to set aside some time for me tomorrow,” she said, sounding more diplomatic than flirtatious. “There are some things that I’d like the chance to discuss with you before your other guests demand most of your attention.” 

Shepard nodded her head in acknowledgement and turned to Miranda. “My advisor can schedule something while she’s showing you to your rooms, I’m sure. If you would, Miranda,” Shepard said, waving her hand back down the hall from where Maya had come, politely dismissing most of the gathered crowd.

She waited until the group was far enough down the hall that they were out of earshot before turning back to Wrex. A frown immediately crossed her face as she saw that her friend was now standing alone, and a quick survey of the rest of the hall told her that Liara had disappeared. “Where’s Liara?” Shepard asked Wrex bluntly, all semblance of the manners she had just shown completely gone.

Wrex lifted a heavy arm and pointed towards the doors Liara had slipped through just a couple of minutes ago. “She was probably as disgusted with your hospitable routine as I was,” he said, half-joking. “What the hell was that, Shepard? Don’t tell me you’re going to kiss the ass of every noble who’s coming to this damn festival of yours. If I only have Aria to make fun of everyone with, we’re going to kill each other. Or actually become friends,” he said with another shudder of his big shoulders, this time really meaning it.

“I’ll let you two work things out between yourselves when she arrives the day after tomorrow,” Shepard said, shaking her head at her friend. “I don’t think I can just hide in a corner with you and make jokes at the expense of the other guests this time. Miranda’s determined to find me a queen, and as much as I hate to admit it, she has a point.”

Wrex let out a disapproving grunt, but did not object to Shepard’s words. “So, when are we going to spar, then? I want some time with you that doesn’t involve talking about females.”

“I am a female, Wrex,” Shepard pointed out, although it was only about half-way true. 

The big krogan just shook his head. “No, you’re not. Well, you aren’t a male, either. You’re just… Shepard. You know what? Never mind. I don’t care what you decide you want to be this week as long as you can still fight.”

Shepard grinned. “Oh, I can still fight, Wrex. And I can definitely still kick your ass. I already promised Williams a sparring session, and you’re more than welcome to join us. Interested in having your tail handed to you?”

“Excellent!” Wrex grunted, clapping Shepard hard on the back. “I’ll take on the both of you. Williams is a worthy opponent, even if she does get distracted by Sha’ira most of the time. Now,” he paused, giving Shepard a sidelong look. “Go and find your missing asari. I know you want to.”

Shepard knew that Wrex was more perceptive than most people gave him credit for, but she was still surprised that he had picked up on her desire to find Liara and say a proper goodbye. “That obvious, huh?” she said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. “I don’t know what it is about her, but… sometimes, I just want to grab her and not let go.” She sighed, lowering her arm and turning towards the other end of the hall. “Ah well. It doesn’t matter. I’ll see you tomorrow, Wrex. Try not to eat everything in the kitchens before then.”

As Shepard left to find Liara at a brisk jog, Wrex watched her go, his already thick brow lowering in thought. He had known Shepard for a very long time, long enough to interpret her unspoken thoughts through her actions. She obviously had feelings for Liara, and if the maiden’s hasty exit was any indication, they were more than reciprocated. He sighed and lumbered off in the opposite direction, wondering how long it would take the two of them to figure it out and, when they did, what they would decide to do about it. Hopefully, their relationship wasn't heading the same direction as Ashley and Sha'ira's had gone. There was only so much pining away that observers like him could stand.

* * *

Liara lingered just outside of the double doors leading into the harem, unwilling to go inside until she had a better handle on her emotions. The accommodations were luxurious beyond compare, but they did not offer as much privacy as she needed. Kelly, for one, would immediately pick up on her sadness and begin questioning her in an effort to find the root of the problem. Although she meant well, Liara was not ready to discuss her problem with anyone, especially since it had no solution. Perhaps if she had met Shepard another time, in another way, things would be different. If she had stayed with her mother, had agreed to follow in her footsteps… but she had left her old life on Thessia behind to follow her own dreams, and more than anything, she did not want to go back. 

For a moment, she considered what would happen if she told Shepard about her parentage. There would be shock, surely, and perhaps a mad scramble to send her back to Benezia and the T’Soni Estate. There would be apologies, awkwardness, and most likely a cover-up. But word would get out. Everyone would know that Benezia’s daughter had willingly spent the past several months as a sex slave. And even though her relationship with her mother was cold now, she did not want to bring such shame on her house. She had already caused enough trouble by leaving in the first place.

Liara was still lost in her thoughts of the past when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a warm, muscular body. She jumped at the contact, since she had not heard anyone come up behind her, but quickly recognized the feel, the smell, the presence of Shepard, and relaxed into the embrace. Liara was not surprised that she knew Shepard's body just by touch since they spent so much time together, but she didn't know when she had started being able to detect Shepard by smell, a clean, slightly musky scent that both calmed and aroused her. It was a scent that reminded Liara of long nights filled with pleasure and learning her own limits.

Having Shepard here with her again, even though her Mistress hadn’t even spoken yet, soothed and comforted her in a way that nothing else could. Her problems still existed, but they seemed far away and unimportant once again. She leaned her head back against Shepard's shoulder and gave a light shudder when the Sultana kissed her neck, lingering there even after she had left a mark. Liara loved it when Shepard marked her. 

Shepard wanted to offer words of comfort, somehow sensing that Liara, just like Wrex, was not happy about her behavior towards their new guest, but she would not lie to the little maiden. She hadn't been infatuated with someone like this in quite some time, and Shepard knew she had never been so attached to one of her slavegirls before, but that didn't matter much when faced with her current task. As much as she tried to fight it, Shepard knew she had certain duties to perform as the Sultana of Normandy. She had put off trying to find a wife and producing an heir for far too long already

Even as she nuzzled against Liara's neck, playfully nipping along her pet's jaw occasionally, Shepard wished that their circumstances were different. Liara had quickly become her guilty pleasure, and Shepard could see the little maiden keeping her attention for many years to come. But when those visions changed to watching Liara grow large with her child, Shepard slammed the door on those impossible thoughts. She consoled herself with the knowledge that Liara would still be warming her bed after her marriage, even though they could never be more than lovers.

Shepard gently turned Liara around to face her and smiled softly as she cupped Liara's cheek. It was only when Liara’s blue eyes lifted to meet hers that the Sultana lowered her head and took the maiden's lips in a slow, demanding kiss. "I just wanted to say a proper good-night," Shepard said huskily when she finally released Liara. "So, um… Good-night." She dropped one last kiss on top of Liara's crest before gently pushing her towards the door, urging her to finally make her way into the harem.

"Good-night," Liara said softly as she turned away and followed her Mistress's silent order. As she slipped into the harem, Liara finally realized that no matter how much her logical brain knew that she would never end up with Shepard, she couldn't stop herself from wanting it. She still wasn't ready to put a label on what she felt for Shepard, but in her heart, she knew exactly what it was.

* * *

The following night, Liara had company on the way to Shepard's chambers. Samantha had been summoned as well, and they made the walk together. Liara was a little surprised by how fast her Mistress worked. She hadn't expected someone else to join them quite so soon, but the closer they came to Shepard’s quarters, the more excited she felt. She was nervous as well, but there was something fascinating about the idea of watching her Mistress with another woman.

They didn't talk as they made their way through the palace halls, but when Samantha reached out to take her hand and gave her a reassuring smile, Liara felt a lot better. Aside from Shepard, she couldn't think of anyone she trusted more. If she had to share her Mistress and allow herself to be shared as well, she was glad it was with someone she felt comfortable around.

Once they reached the outer room of Shepard’s chambers, Samantha took off her shift first, reminding Liara of her Mistress’s rules. She removed her clothes as well, only a little embarrassed by her nakedness. The rooms were lit only minimally, but both of them knew the way to Shepard’s bedroom, and the beam of bright light shining through the partially-open door was easy to follow. Apparently, the Sultana wanted to admire them upon their entrance.

To Liara's surprise, Shepard greeted them at the door wearing only a pair of loose linen pants. She stared, unable to help admiring her Mistress’s beautiful torso. Even after seeing it so often, she was still impressed by the strong, sleek muscles that hinted at the power beneath. She longed to wrap her lips around the hard buds of Shepard’s nipples, knowing how sensitive her Mistress was there even though she tried not to show it. And Liara couldn’t help but let her eyes drift down past the finely muscled abdomen that she so very much enjoyed rubbing against to the front of Shepard’s pants. She wished her Mistress wasn’t backlit so she could admire the impressive bulge she knew she would find there.

“Samantha,” Shepard said gently, “if you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with Liara first. I need to make sure she understands what's going to happen.” Shepard knew she could command whatever she wished, but she was prepared to tread carefully around Liara’s first sexual experience with someone else. The last thing she wanted to do was frighten Liara, especially when her cock ached just looking at the two beautiful women in front of her.

“Of course, your Highness,” Samantha said with a shy smile and slight bow, taking a step back so that Liara was out in front.

Shepard pulled Liara into her bedroom and closed the door until only a thick slice of light escaped, shielding them from view. As soon as they were concealed by the angled door, she wrapped her arms around Liara. She smiled when Liara’s hands came up to rest around her waist, her skin catching fire wherever the maiden's fingers brushed. “Are you still okay with this?” she asked. As much as she wanted Liara to say yes, she knew she would send Samantha away in a heartbeat if Liara had any real fears.

Liara thought for a moment even though her first instinct was to say yes to anything Shepard desired. She did want this, not just because her Mistress had asked, but because she was curious. So far, Shepard had been her only sexual partner. Somehow, Liara knew she would not feel the same intense, almost unbearable desire with anyone else. But then she thought about Samantha, who was still waiting outside for them. Although she considered Samantha a friend, Liara couldn't deny that there was an attraction as well. She was a beautiful human, and when she tried to recall exactly how Samantha’s naked body had looked, Liara found that she could conjure up a clear, pleasing picture. She had definitely taken notice. 

“Yes,” she finally said when she realized Shepard was still waiting for an answer. “I am.” When Shepard still didn't look convinced, she continued. “You have been very patient with me, Mistress, even though I am supposed to serve you. But please, believe me.” She ran her hands up along Shepard’s sides, then moved to stroke the powerful muscles in her arms. “Remember how hard I came when you showed me the fantasy in your head?”

That seemed to reassure Shepard, and she gave Liara a brilliant smile. She let her hands slide up to Shepard’s shoulders for support as smooth, firm lips captured her own. For a moment, the rest of the room faded as she lost herself in the heat of Shepard’s mouth. Sometimes, kissing Shepard made the world come to a stop. Finally, time started moving again when Liara felt Shepard’s tongue press forward. She responded with a soft whimper, parting her lips to grant her Mistress full access.

They kissed until they were both out of breath, only pulling away reluctantly. Liara tilted her head and closed her eyes, hoping for more, but Shepard turned her around, placing a friendly slap on her ass. She yelped, but didn't move, hoping that Shepard would repeat the action. “Enough, pet. We don’t want to keep Samantha waiting. Go and get her for me.” After a moment of consideration, the Sultana added, “If there's anything you want to do while she’s here, just ask. And if I give you an order that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. Do you promise?”

Liara smiled. Shepard’s concern for her feelings was touching, although she forced herself not to read into it. Her Mistress was simply kind, and wanted to bring pleasure as well as receive it. Still, it was tempting to think there was something more…

“Yes, Mistress,” she said before her mind could continue wandering. She couldn't indulge in such wishful thinking. It would only bring her more heartbreak later on. Instead, she headed toward the door. Samantha was waiting a short distance away, trying to give them privacy. “I am sorry she made you wait,” Liara murmured as Samantha approached the door. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as her eyes lingered on Samantha’s firm breasts. Her skin tone was different than Shepard’s, darker and smoother. Briefly, she wondered how it would feel under her hands, and she supposed she would have the chance to find out.

“She was checking in with you, wasn’t she?” Samantha asked. Liara nodded her head. “She does that. The Sultana always makes sure we’re taken care of. She is… very kind to her slaves.” For a moment, Liara thought she heard a hint of longing in Samantha’s voice, but she realized that she could be projecting her own emotions onto her friend. “After she first bought me, I was terrified. She knew I wasn’t ready to service her, or anyone else. When she called me to her room, we just played chess.” A brief smile flitted across Samantha’s face. “I won, of course.”

“What made you change your mind?” Liara asked.

“We played chess the next two times until I felt comfortable enough to follow her orders. She's good at reading people.”

Liara blushed as she remembered her own first time with Shepard, recalling the care that her Mistress had taken with her. Somehow, Shepard had seemed to know what she was ready to take before she realized it herself. “We should go,” she murmured, taking Samantha’s hand. Together, they stepped back through the door and into the bedroom.

They entered to find Shepard reclining on the bed, leaning up against the headboard and completely naked. She smiled at them as her hand slowly stroked her cock, almost as though she was waiting to see what they would do. When all they did was stand patiently by the foot of the bed awaiting orders, Shepard spoke. “Samantha, why don’t you sit in that chair over there,” she said, giving an order rather than asking a question. “And you." She fixed her eyes on Liara as Samantha complied. “I know I said you should learn to use those pretty lips of yours on something other than my cock, but we can do that later. I’m being selfish tonight, and I want your mouth. Now.”

Liara resisted the urge to look over at Samantha as she crawled onto the bed and between her Mistress’s legs. Her fear and uncertainty gave way to desire as she caught a glimpse of the wetness beading at the tip. Her tongue peeked out to lick her lips, and she could almost taste Shepard’s flavor. She thought about how Samantha was behind her, watching their every move, about to witness her complete submission, but she found it exciting instead of embarrassing. Slowly, she lowered her mouth to Shepard’s cock and breathed, “Yes, Mistress,” before taking it in.

“Fuck,” Shepard panted, tipping her head back. She had meant to start slow, to ease Liara into sex with another person in the room, but it was so difficult when her cock was throbbing with need. The hungry look in Liara’s beautiful blue eyes had completely destroyed her plans. Gone were her thoughts of kissing Liara’s fears away, or stroking her little pet until she was too mindless with need to care about Samantha being there. Now, she needed to come, to take the edge off so she could be clear-headed enough to show Liara how much fun this could be.

Determined to enjoy herself at least a little bit before she came in Liara’s talented mouth, Shepard picked her head up and focused on Samantha. The shy slave was sitting in the chair where Shepard had directed her, looking on with rapt attention. Shepard put her hand on the back of Liara’s head and stroked her crest for show, saying “Good girl,” as she stared at Samantha’s enraptured expression. While she treated almost all her slavegirls in the same general way, she was more possessive with Liara, and she knew that Samantha could see the difference.

“Is she wet?” Shepard asked when she realized Samantha was looking between Liara’s thighs. She pumped upwards with her hips, giving Liara another inch of her cock when she saw the maiden spread her thighs, obviously hoping to give Samantha an even better show. She hadn't planned on bringing Samantha into it quite yet, but she knew how much Liara liked to be humiliated.

“Very,” Samantha answered once she had swallowed past the dryness in her throat. She wasn't usually very fond of sucking cock, although Shepard had always made it palatable on the rare occasions she asked. Still, watching Liara was making her rethink her position on the matter. She had never realized how sexy those little wet noises could be, but she was ultra-aware of them this time. Samantha admitted that although she would rather walk up behind Liara and bury her tongue in the glistening azure that was nearly taunting her with how wet it was, she also wanted to wrap her lips around Shepard’s shaft.

Liara whimpered a little and tried to push further along Shepard’s length, enjoying the way it twitched. She could always tell when her Mistress was close, and she desperately hoped Shepard would decide to come in her mouth. Although she had tasted Shepard’s release countless times before, something about being watched as she was forced to swallow Shepard’s come made her inner muscles pulse. She spread her legs wider, shifting back even though it put her in a slightly awkward position. 

Shepard noticed. She tightened her grip on the back of Liara’s crest, forcing her slave’s mouth away. She felt ready to burst, and another small stream of fluid dripped from the flared head of her cock, but she didn't want to miss the chance to comment on Liara’s behavior. “You needy little whore,” she growled, although her voice was filled with affectionate arousal instead of anger. “I should have known you would enjoy sucking me off in front of an audience.”

When Shepard’s hand moved to grip her chin, demanding an answer, Liara groped for words. “Yes, Mistress,” she panted as her eyes flicked down to the throbbing length of Shepard’s cock. It was still dripping, and she ached to pull the head back between her lips. “I love pleasing you, no matter who is watching.”

“You want more than that,” Shepard insisted. “I saw the way you were lifting your ass, offering Samantha your azure. You wanted her to touch you.”

A flush rose in Liara's cheeks. She bit her lip, resisting the temptation to glance away from Shepard and over her shoulder at Samantha. Even though she couldn't see her, she was hyperaware of the other woman’s presence behind her. She could feel the intensity of Samantha’s eyes burning into the back of her head, trailing along the curve of her spine and settling between her legs. For a moment, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to close them or spread them further. Finally, desire won out over embarrassment. “Yes, Mistress,” she murmured as she stared longingly at the head of Shepard’s cock. The shaft visibly pulsed, and Liara’s fingers itched to wrap around it. She knew it would only take a few soft pumps of her fist to coax Shepard into shooting all over her hand, her breasts, anywhere her Mistress desired.

“Not yet,” Shepard said. She smirked down at Liara as she tried to hold on for a few moments longer. She was desperate to bury herself back in the warmth of Liara’s mouth, to feel that soft tongue circle her open slit and tease out every drop of come from her aching cock, but she didn't want to pass up this opportunity. “You have to take care of me first.” 

Her hand returned to the back of Liara’s crest, and she swallowed back a groan as Liara began sucking the swollen head of her cock. The small whimper Liara made as she pulled it past her lips was nearly Shepard’s undoing, but she called upon every ounce of self-restraint she had and glanced at Samantha again. Her other slave was watching them with wide, dark eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly. Sometime during the proceedings, her thighs had fallen open, leaving Shepard with a perfect view of her pussy. The lips were trim, but had already started to spread apart, and her inner folds glistened with wetness. 

“She’s really eager for it,” she told Samantha, shaking her out of her stupor. “And she’ll swallow every drop of my come if I let her.”

Samantha felt her own cheeks heat up as she watched Liara’s head bob in Shepard’s lap. That part, she had to admit, had never been unpleasant. Shepard’s release always tasted good on the rare occasions the Sultana asked for her mouth instead of her pussy. She found herself licking her lips again, and after a few moments, her eyes were drawn back to the pouting lips of Liara’s azure. Even from a few feet away, she could see the swollen ridge of the asari's clit peeking out from beneath its thin purple hood.

“But I’ll let you decide,” Shepard said, impressed that her voice came out as steady as it did when she was so desperate to come. “Should I give her what she wants and let her swallow it? Or maybe just mark her?”

It took Samantha a moment to realize that Shepard wanted an answer from her. She went with the first thing that came to her mind. “Don’t let her swallow it.” She didn't know if she was being selfish because she wanted the taste of Shepard’s release, or if she was really doing what would make things more pleasurable for Liara. She had already figured out that Liara was a submissive through and through, and probably liked being denied until the end.

Liara whimpered, acting as though she had not heard Samantha’s answer. Instead, she redoubled her efforts to get Shepard off. The few drops that spilled from the open slit of Shepard’s cock and coated her tongue were not enough. She needed more, and she told herself that she wasn't technically disobeying Shepard because her Mistress hadn't ordered her to stop. 

Shepard sucked in a ragged breath and pulled Liara back, ignoring her whimpers of protest. “I know you heard Samantha, pet,” she said, holding the back of Liara’s neck. Her other hand wrapped around her cock and started stroking it again. When Liara looked up at her with large, pleading blue eyes ringed in black, Shepard almost gave in and let her pet finish sucking her off, but she stayed strong in the end. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your reward later.”

She barely gritted the sentence out when her hips jerked up hard and a powerful stream of clear fluid shot from the end of her cock. It hit Liara’s cheek, spilling over her flushed skin. The first moment of release was blissful, and seeing her come mark her little pet made the next jet fly out even harder. She aimed down, painting Liara’s beautiful breasts with another stream of hot come. Liara opened her mouth, and was even able to catch a few drops, but Shepard couldn't bring herself to scold her favorite slave. The way Liara savored the small amount she was able to find had her coming even harder, all over her little one's chest and chin.

Shepard slumped back against the headboard when she was finished, her fist slowly pulling the last of her release up from the base of her cock to spill over the swollen tip. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Liara’s tongue bathed the thick head, and her energy returned at her pet’s disobedience. She pulled Liara’s mouth away and flipped the young maiden over onto her back, relishing her indignant squeak. She looked down at her pet’s splayed body and admired how her wetness marked from Liara’s chin almost down to her navel. Apparently, she had been holding a lot more than she thought.

Playing her fingers through the wetness on Liara’s torso with one hand, she trapped her pet’s wrists above her head with the other. Then, she looked over at Samantha, who was still sitting obediently in her chair. She smirked at Liara before holding out her wet fingers. “Since Liara was disobedient, would you like the first taste, Sam? It's all yours.” Liara made a soft, unhappy noise beneath her, but Shepard ignored it.

“Please, Mistress,” Samantha murmured, leaving the chair and padding toward the bed. Her eyes darted between Shepard’s glistening fingers and the mess covering Liara’s front, obviously torn. 

As it turned out, she didn't need to voice her request. Shepard read her mind. “Be a good girl and clean my fingers, and then I’ll let you have all the time you want to clean her,” she said. Samantha blushed. Although she had grown to love servicing Shepard, and found the strange mixture of masculine and feminine traits that she displayed intoxicating, she adored using her mouth on asari and human women without any extras. It was her favorite activity, and she hoped Shepard would allow her to spend some time pleasing Liara. 

Eager to see how far Shepard would let her explore, she climbed onto the bed and took the Sultana’s fingers in her mouth, sliding her tongue around them and sighing at the flavor. She had often wished that Shepard would allow her to use her mouth without the cock in place, since she was sure the heavy, delicious taste would remain the same, but she would take whatever her Mistress offered.

Liara struggled in Shepard’s grip, which never wavered as the mattress dipped beside them. When Samantha began cleaning their Mistress’s hand, she was torn between jealousy and arousal. She was unhappy that Samantha was getting the reward she had earned, but also strangely entranced by the sight. Samantha’s lips slid over Shepard’s fingers, taking them into her mouth with a pull of her smooth, hollowed cheeks. Liara felt a low throb deep inside of her as she wondered what it would be like to watch them together. She had to admit that the two of them looked beautiful, even if she was a little envious.

After a few moments, Shepard pulled her fingers back, pausing for a moment to give Samantha’s cheek an affectionate stroke. “All right, Sam, you’ve earned her,” she said, letting go of Liara’s wrists. She pulled the maiden off the mattress and into her arms, urging her to turn around and lie against her chest. Liara let out a small cry of surprise, but did not protest. She loved the way Shepard handled her, rough and demanding, but with a faint undercurrent of gentleness. She let her head fall back against Shepard’s shoulder, nuzzling into her Mistress’s throat and placing a few soft kisses just beneath her jaw. When she felt warm lips brush the top of her crest and equally warm hands urge her thighs apart, she gave in, allowing Shepard to reveal her azure to Samantha’s gaze. 

Samantha gasped as she took in Liara’s naked form. Although they had stripped together, and she had gotten plenty of time to admire Liara’s shapely backside while she was busy servicing Shepard, she had not had the opportunity to admire how she looked from the front. Liara’s firm breasts swayed with each breath she took, and Samantha's tongue slid out over her lower lip again as she imagined pulling one of the tight, purple nipples into the heat of her mouth. She gave Shepard a pleading look, waiting for permission.

Shepard enjoyed the hunger in Samantha’s eyes as she looked at Liara. She moved her head so she was looking over Liara’s shoulder, giving herself an excellent view of the show to come and whispering right next to Liara’s crest. “See how she waits like a good slave?” she said, flicking her eyes to Samantha for a second and catching the pleased look that came over her face at her praise. “If you had been a good girl, maybe I would have given you a taste, too.”

“I am sorry, Mistress,” Liara whispered, knowing she would likely disobey again even though she didn't like disappointing Shepard. Really, her loss of control was mostly Shepard’s fault. The Sultana seemed to revel in making her break the rules. But this time, she knew she had put her own pleasure above Shepard’s orders, and she truly deserved her punishment. If denial was the way her Mistress chose to punish her, then she was just going to have to take it.

“Hmm, I almost believe you, pet,” Shepard said. She shifted a little behind Liara so that her little one could feel her cock pressed firmly against her ass. “But Samantha’s going to be the one to clean up my come, and you’re going to sit here and let her, watching while she licks up every last drop of the release you could have shared if you had only been obedient.” She looked back at Samantha, who was kneeling at the foot of the bed and waiting for instructions. “Go ahead. Enjoy Liara’s beautiful body. I’m sure my little whore won’t mind.” She felt Liara’s fingers dig into her thighs, and knew that her pet was trying to decide if the name-calling was still arousing with another person in the room. When Liara’s grip relaxed, Shepard took it as a sign that the maiden thought the added humiliation was worth it.

Samantha didn't waste any time. She bent down, taking Liara’s wet nipple between her lips. The stiff bud hardened even further in her mouth, and she moaned in pleasure as she tasted Shepard's release on the pebbled flesh.

“How does it feel to have someone else’s mouth on you, little one?” Shepard murmured against Liara’s crest. “Does she make you as hot as I do? I know from experience how talented that sexy mouth of hers is.” She kept hold of Liara’s hips as the maiden whimpered and tried to buck. Samantha wasn't close enough to her azure for Liara to even have the possibility of getting satisfaction, but Shepard knew her little one would appreciate being restrained, and she didn't want to lose the feel of Liara’s  ass pressing against her cock.

“Goddess,” Liara panted as Samantha’s tongue flicked over her nipple. “It is…  _she_  is...” She couldn't say any other words. Her inner walls pulsed with desire and a whimper broke in her throat. The knowledge that someone else’s mouth was wrapped around the tip of her breast, tasting Shepard’s release, drove her insane. The soft warmth and pressure was gentler than she was used to, since Shepard often used her teeth and approached the edge of pain, but it was still incredible. When she looked down and saw Samantha’s soft brown eyes staring back up at her, it made the ridge of her clit twitch with need.

Samantha smiled around the tight bud between her lips. Although she enjoyed servicing Shepard, it had been a long time since she had been able to pleasure a soft, willing woman. The small noises Liara made with each pull of her mouth were adorable, and even though neither she nor Shepard had moved to touch her yet, Samantha felt a trickle of wetness running down one of her thighs already. She let go of Liara’s nipple with a wet pop, admiring how swollen it was before blowing a cool stream of air across it. Liara let out a high-pitched cry and tried to push forward, but Shepard’s unyielding grip stopped her. Samantha grinned. She had a feeling Shepard’s hands were going to remain on Liara’s hips for a while, making sure the maiden held absolutely still as she kissed lower and lower.

Remembering that she had orders to follow, Samantha turned her attention to the wet streaks that painted Liara’s breasts and collarbone. More soft noises fell from between the asari's parted lips, and her breathing came in ragged little bursts. Samantha moaned in the back of her throat as she savored Shepard’s taste, pausing once in a while to let it spread over her tongue before finding a new glistening trail to clean. She stopped at Liara’s other nipple for a while, grazing it lightly with her teeth. That seemed to drive Liara wild, so she did it several more times, resisting the temptation to reach a hand between Liara’s legs and feel the wetness that she could see shimmering along her folds.

“See how good Samantha is being?” Shepard whispered from above them both, enjoying the show Samantha and Liara were putting on for her. She had to admit, even though her cock was already throbbing with need again, it was very luxurious to hold Liara in her arms while Samantha lavished her with attention. “She’s doing everything I asked. I know how much she wants to bury her face between your thighs, but she’s waiting and cleaning every drop of my come off your skin first.” Shepard considered her options for a moment, wondering whether she should give permission for Samantha to go further. She could see the obvious desire in Samantha’s eyes, and the rocking motion of Liara’s hips against her hands was getting stronger and stronger. 

“Please, Mistress,” Liara sobbed, louder than Shepard had expected. Apparently, Samantha was working her little one into a frenzy. “Please, I—I need…”

After a moment, Shepard relented. “All right. I suppose you deserve another chance to be good." She gave Samantha a nod. “Kiss her. Then, she’s yours to do with as you like.” Thrilled with the suggestion, Samantha leaned forward, dipping down to take Liara’s lips in a soft, deep kiss. 

Liara let out a muffled whimper as she felt Samantha’s mouth slant over hers, brushing over her lips with a soft, wet tongue that already tasted like Shepard. For a moment, she froze, unsure what to do. She had never kissed anyone but Shepard before, and the thought that someone else was taking the same liberty that had been reserved for her Mistress made her heart pound rapidly against her ribcage. But her lover’s familiar taste on Samantha’s lips coaxed her into parting her own, and the smooth stroke of Samantha’s tongue as it pushed into her mouth was even nicer than she expected. Samantha did not kiss the same way Shepard did—forcefully and possessively, as though to stake claim to her property—but it still stole Liara’s breath and drew a few more needy sounds from her throat.

The kiss was over too quickly for Liara’s preference. When she whimpered in protest, Shepard just pulled her back against her solid chest and purred, “Patience, little one. If you’d learned some control earlier, you wouldn’t be in this position now, but apparently I’ve been too lax with your training.”

Liara wanted to protest that Shepard was an excellent teacher, but Samantha was once again trailing kisses down her torso, and this time, she knew the intended destination. As Samantha licked and nipped along her abdomen, she couldn’t help but spread her thighs even more. She was relieved when Shepard didn’t protest at her wanton behavior, but soon realized that she was playing into her Mistress’s hands.

“You really are a needy little slut, aren’t you?” Shepard said, nipping Liara’s neck when her little pet shuddered at her words. “Look at you, all spread out and begging for Samantha's mouth. I can see how wet your azure is from here, and all you’ve done is suck my cock and gotten your tits played with a little.” Liara’s soft sobs of need were the reward Shepard was looking for, and she stroked her hand along the maiden’s hip to reassure her little one that she wasn’t being unnecessarily harsh. “Instead of begging with your body, why don’t you use your words? Let Samantha know what you want. Ask her to lick your pussy.”

Samantha had just been about to take her first taste of Liara’s wetness when she heard the order and stopped herself. It was hard, since it had been so long since she had enjoyed her favorite sexual act, but she knew her role for tonight. On the surface, this scene looked to be all about Shepard’s pleasure, but she knew better. Tonight was really all about Liara. Everything they did would be taken at a pace dictated by Liara, and everything Shepard had done so far had been to enhance Liara’s pleasure. 

“Please,” Liara pleaded in breathless whisper. She had never imagined that being trapped between her Mistress and another woman could be so arousing. “Please, Samantha, kiss my azure. Lick my pussy.” She knew Shepard wouldn't be satisfied until she had degraded herself with the coarse words her Mistress had taught her, but it was well worth it when she felt Shepard nip at her neck. She leaned her head back against her Mistress’s shoulder, giving Shepard even more access to her throat while taking comfort in their physical connection.

When Samantha lowered her head and actually kissed the lips of her azure, Liara was surprised. A small smile crossed her face at her friend’s literal interpretation of her words. That smile was quickly wiped away, and her moans mixed with Samantha’s as a warm tongue traced her pouting lips. She quickly lost focus as pleasure took hold of her body. She slid her hand overtop of Shepard’s as it rested on her hip, seeking reassurance while Samantha’s lips wandered up to the ridge of her clit and pressed a soft kiss there as well. Although the light, teasing touch felt nice, it was also a little frightening, especially since it was the first time that anyone but Shepard had explored her so intimately. 

Shepard sensed her nervousness, grasping her hand and giving it a light squeeze. “Relax, little one,” she whispered beside Liara’s crest, keeping her voice low. “Let her make you feel good. I’m right here, just like I promised.”

Liara let out a slow breath and looked down at Samantha, who was patiently waiting for all the signs of tension in her body to fade away. She relaxed, pushing her pelvis forward and inviting Samantha to continue. “Please,” she begged, feeling her inner muscles squeeze tight with anticipation. As long as Shepard was behind her, holding her, offering comfort and kisses and a pair of warm arms, she felt safe enough to enjoy the bliss of Samantha’s mouth.

“God, yes,” Samantha murmured. She closed the distance again and covered Liara’s glistening folds with her tongue. Liara's azure was already dripping with wetness, and although her taste was subtle and rather faint compared to Shepard’s heavier, bolder flavor, it still had a delicious tinge of sweetness. Soon, Samantha’s tongue wandered to the clasping muscles of Liara’s entrance, unable to resist seeking more. She knew she should be trying to bring Liara pleasure, but she wanted to be selfish. It wasn't often that she got to indulge in her favorite activity, and she hoped Liara wouldn’t mind if she took her time.

Shepard let out a soft laugh as she felt Liara’s hips begin to rock, shifting eagerly against her cock as she responded to Samantha’s skillful mouth. Although she felt a low throb run up along the shaft, she resisted the temptation to redirect the attention back on her. Nothing could make her ruin Liara’s first experience receiving pleasure from someone else. Instead, she cupped Liara’s breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as she felt the nipples press insistently into her palms. “Do you like how her mouth feels, pet?” she asked, giving the tight cord of muscle at Liara’s shoulder another possessive nip, just to remind her slave who she belonged to. 

“Y—yes,” Liara stammered, closing her eyes and tilting her head sideways to offer Shepard more of her throat. Somehow, the warm press of Samantha’s tongue as it slid inside of her was even more intense while Shepard was biting her, reasserting her claim. “Yes, I—it feels so…” Somehow, ‘good’ didn't seem like a strong enough word. She let out a broken whimper as Samantha moved up again, circling the tight ridge of her clit. Soon, Liara was bucking shamelessly against her mouth, desperate for more direct contact. 

As she dragged her tongue back down to gather more of Liara’s sweet flavor, Samantha’s fingers clenched. She wanted to fold them around the tops of Liara’s thighs and spread them even wider, but she was nervous about taking such a liberty. She pulled back, glancing up slightly, and smiled when she saw that Shepard had palmed both of Liara’s breasts. Their Mistress was pinching the swollen purple tips and rolling them between her fingers. Since the Sultana's hands were occupied, Samantha felt no guilt when she slid her palms up along Liara’s sleek legs, draping one of them over her shoulder so she could get a better angle. This time, when she pressed her tongue against the tight ring of muscle at Liara’s entrance, it actually slipped inside, and a fresh rush of flavor spilled onto her tongue.

“You like how she tastes?” Shepard asked above them, although it took Samantha a moment to realize the Sultana was talking to her. “You’re in for a treat. She squirts when she comes, so you can have as much as you like.” Samantha showed her approval by thrusting her tongue in and out of Liara’s opening, unwilling to stop what she was doing long enough to form a response. If Liara really could squirt, she was more than eager to take the asari's release in her mouth.

“She comes the hardest when there’s pressure inside of her, and someone’s playing with her clit,” Shepard continued, an idea forming in her head. Liara squirmed and mewled against her, enjoying the objectifying way she was being discussed.

One of Shepard’s hands slowly made its way down Liara’s stomach while the other continued to cup her pet’s full breast, tugging on the nipple to keep Liara panting with need. She went slow, enjoying the way her pet’s muscles quivered under her fingertips and wanting Liara to anticipate her destination long before she actually got there. “You want to come, don’t you, little one?” she asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting her slave to say it—to beg for it. “You want to fill Samantha’s mouth with your release? Show her how hard you squirt?”

Liara’s whimper was almost drowned out by Samantha’s needy groan, and Shepard felt a little smug for being able to arouse both her slaves at once. She decided that Samantha deserved a reward for following directions from the very beginning. If that reward required Liara to come, then her lucky pet would be getting something out of it as well. She knew that she was a pushover when it came to Liara, but she enjoyed spoiling the maiden too much to stop just because of a little disobedience.

She pushed her hand further down Liara’s stomach, but when her little one’s hips surged to meet her fingers, she bypassed Liara’s clit and threaded her fingers loosely in Samantha’s hair, pulling her away from Liara’s azure. Liara whimpered unhappily, but went silent when Shepard pinched her nipple. Samantha looked up at her with questioning eyes, her breath coming in ragged sips.

“We’re going to make her come,” she said, more for Liara’s benefit than for Samantha’s. “And you can have as much of it as you want. She has such a sweet, savory flavor.” Samantha licked her lips, already yearning for another taste. “You get her pussy,” Shepard continued. She released her grip on Samantha’s hair, watching as she thrust her tongue back into Liara’s tight azure. “I’ll take care of her clit.”

Liara’s hips strained upward when she heard the promise in her Mistress’s voice. Samantha’s tongue felt wonderful, but she was happy that Shepard was planning on touching her as well. There was something about Shepard that made her respond quicker and more intensely. When her Mistress's fingers finally made contact, Liara cried out, twisting her head to the side and burying her face in her Shepard's neck. The Sultana was anything but gentle as she trapped her clit between a thumb and forefinger, jerking it in a hard rhythm that bordered on pain. She cried out, but Shepard didn’t let up, intent on driving her mercilessly over the edge.

“You’ve always wanted it a little rough, haven’t you, pet?” Shepard whispered, not once slowing or tempering her harsh handling of the maiden’s clit. “I can tell how much you like it.” She squeezed the hard ridge and swiped a finger over the sensitive head that had popped free of its hood. “See how eager you are? How swollen you are? Come for us, little one. Show us how much you love being taken. Come right in Samantha’s mouth like a good little whore.” 

The words, the firm vice of Shepard’s fingers around her clit, and the insistent pressure of Samantha’s wicked tongue were too much for Liara to bear. She cried out, a few tears of overwhelmed pleasure squeezing from her eyes as she hovered on the edge. For a moment, she held back, afraid that her release would be too much for Samantha to handle. But then her instincts took over, along with the new sexual confidence that Shepard had instilled in her, and she gave in to her body’s demands. She shouted as a flood of wetness squirted out just beneath Shepard’s fingers, splashing onto Samantha’s cheeks and chin. 

Shepard gave an approving moan when she felt Liara’s come slip beneath her fingers. She tightened them even more around the ridge of Liara’s clit, pinching it mercilessly as she rolled the stiff point. But Samantha’s reaction was even stronger. She let out a sigh of absolute bliss as she felt Liara quiver beneath her and release all her tension. As soon as the first jets of warmth touched her lips, Samantha adjusted her angle and opened her mouth wide to catch every drop. Liara’s taste was stronger as she came, but just as delicious, and Samantha continued stroking the velvety, clasping muscles of Liara’s azure with her tongue, trying to coax out more of her reward.

“Shepard,” Liara murmured, too overwhelmed to say anything except her Mistress’s name. “Goddess, Shepard…” The fingers around her clit gave another pinch, and she pushed out a second gush of wetness into Samantha’s mouth. The tongue buried inside of her pushed forward, eagerly pulling out a third flood before Liara lost count of the ragged pulses that spilled from her. “Samantha…” It was a little awkward, saying someone else’s name when she had grown so accustomed to Shepard’s, but somewhere through the waves of pleasure, she decided it was only fair, since Samantha had done most of the work to make her come.

Hearing Liara say her name only increased Samantha’s desire. She tightened her grip on Liara’s thighs, spreading them even further apart as she slid her tongue as deep as possible. She swallowed to make room as the last of Liara’s orgasm poured into her mouth, only pulling away when the panting, whimpering asari had nothing left to give. She smiled and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, sharing a satisfied look with Shepard, who was peering at her over Liara’s shoulder.

“Impressive, isn’t she?” Shepard said to Samantha. She pressed a kiss to Liara’s temple, followed by a few quick nips just beneath her jaw. She hoped that the mixture of tenderness and possessiveness would help soothe her overwhelmed slave. Liara was a trembling mess in her arms, and she seemed incapable of moving, just as Shepard had hoped. “I hope that was enough of a reward for you.”

“God, yes,” Samantha said with a happy sigh, a grin plastered across her face. Since her shyness prevented her from volunteering her services to Shepard’s friends often, and the Sultana never took out her cock, she only rarely got to indulge herself as she had just now. She hoped that Shepard would not be averse to letting her service Liara on a regular basis.

“Good. Now, I think it’s time for her to repay the favor.” She gave the limp bundle in her arms a little nudge, urging Liara to begin sitting up.

Reluctantly, Liara supported her own weight, trying to shake away the fuzziness in her head. It took a moment for Shepard’s words to register, but when they did, she felt a powerful aftershock shudder through her. “Mistress?” she asked, turning her head and looking up at Shepard for guidance.

Shepard adopted a firm expression, even though her feelings for Liara were decidedly tender at the moment. “Samantha was kind enough to get you off, pet, despite the fact that you were disobedient. It’s her turn to come, and she’s more than earned it. You’re going to make sure she’s satisfied.”

While this wasn’t an unexpected turn of events, Liara was still a little conflicted. She was Shepard’s, and even though it was her Mistress’s choice to share her, there was something different about servicing someone else. After their months together, Liara knew exactly how to satisfy her Mistress. She was very proud of that fact, but she was a little hesitant to use those same skills on another. Still, Shepard was encouraging her, commanding her without being too overbearing, and Samantha had just given her a fantastic orgasm. It was only fair that she return the favor.

It took another encouraging nip from Shepard before Liara gathered the strength to crawl out of her Mistress’s arms and hover over Samantha, surveying the human’s naked body. For being the same species as Shepard, Samantha looked very different. Where their Mistress had hard muscles and sculpted features, Samantha had smooth curves. While Liara definitely found Shepard’s body more appealing than any other she had ever seen, there was something about this one that intrigued her as well.

After a moment to gather her courage, Liara reached out to touch the soft skin of Samantha's abdomen. When Samantha spread her legs, Liara could more easily see the abundant wetness there, giving away her desire. She was struck with the knowledge that she didn't know how to do this. She had more than her fair share of practice with a cock, but because Shepard never took it out, she was relatively unfamiliar with human female anatomy. It looked very similar to her own, but there were still some differences, and she wasn't confident in her ability to please Samantha.

“I—I do not know what to do,” Liara said dejectedly as she sat back on her heels, hands folded in her lap. She was disappointed that she had no idea how to return the pleasure that had been so selflessly given to her. She didn't like this feeling of shortcoming, and she was more embarrassed by her ignorance than anything else.

“It’s all right, little one,” Shepard said. She placed a reassuring hand on Liara’s back, rubbing soothing circles over the warm flesh. “Watch me." She leaned down next to Samantha’s side and pushed her legs further apart. Her hand slid confidently down along Samantha’s smooth abdomen, teasing the outer folds of her pussy. They were already petaled open, but Shepard had always enjoyed delaying her slaves’ ultimate pleasure.

Liara didn't know what she was feeling as she watched Shepard’s fingers part Samantha’s outer lips. She was aroused by the sight, but she was also jealous that her Mistress was giving another slave attention while she watched. She didn’t know if Shepard’s display made her want to be the one under her Mistress’s fingers, or be the one touching Samantha. Her emotions were confusing, but nothing about them made her want to stop.

Shepard used her fingers to spread apart Samantha’s lips, giving Liara an excellent view. “This,” she said, using her other hand to demonstrate, “is her pussy.” Samantha drew in a sharp breath as she pushed two fingers inside, not too deep, just enough to show Liara what she meant. “Just like your azure. And it’s where I’m going to fuck her later while you watch.” She smiled at Liara’s jealous expression before pulling out and moving her fingers up to Samantha’s clit. “This is her clit. It works like yours, too. You can think of it as a smaller version of my cock. In general, the same things feel good, but Sam is different from me. She likes a gentler touch than I do.”

When Shepard pulled her hand back and moved out of the way, obviously waiting for her to pick up where she had left off, Liara knew she could delay no longer. Samantha had more than earned some reciprocity. She cast one last, uncertain glance at Shepard, and received a nod of encouragement. “Just touch her like you would touch yourself if I ordered you to do it,” Shepard said, and Liara felt a little more confident. Her face set into a determined expression, and she bent forward and settled between Samantha’s legs, resolving to do her very best. Surely, Shepard and Samantha would continue to give her guidance.

At first, the view was a little strange. As Shepard had pointed out, Samantha’s anatomy was almost like her own, but the differences drew her attention. There was a neatly trimmed strip of dark hair centered on her pubic mound, and although the surrounding skin was bare and smooth, Liara could tell that hair was supposed to grow there as well. The bud of Samantha’s clit was circular instead of curved in an arch, like a tiny pink button. It did have a hood, though, which was currently pulled back to expose the tip. Liara licked her lips, wondering if Samantha was just as sensitive there as she was.  _Well,_  she decided,  _there is only one way to find out._ Shepard had instructed her to treat Samantha’s clit like a small cock…

She leaned forward, drawing the small bundle between her lips. A muffled cry came from above her, and she felt a fresh wave of confidence as wetness from Samantha’s opening rubbed over her chin. She pulled a little harder, tugging at the stiff point and coaxed out another moan. Fingers stroked the back of her crest, and Liara shivered as she realized that Shepard was petting her. “Good girl,” she said, and Liara felt her heart soar. Although she had already wanted to bring Samantha the same bliss she had experienced, she was twice as eager now.

Soon, Samantha began rocking her hips in a slow, steady grind. It took Liara a moment to realize that the tempo lined up with each flick of her tongue, but when she did, it made her own inner walls pulse. There was something arousing about giving pleasure this way, and she realized why Samantha had been so eager to do it for her. This time, when more wetness slipped out to coat her chin, Liara let go of Samantha’s clit. She moved her attention downward, focusing on the tight ring of muscle at Samantha's entrance. As she pressed her tongue forward, imitating what had been done to her, Liara remembered Shepard’s earlier promise. An image of Shepard settling on top of Samantha and sliding into her invaded Liara’s mind, and although it made her azure flutter with envy again, it was also arousing beyond belief.

Deciding to experiment a little, Liara thrust her tongue forward as deep as she could, curious to taste more of the wetness that was already spreading over her lips. It was sweet and a little salty, but absolutely delicious, and she found herself hooking one of Samantha’s knees over her shoulder to find a better angle. Before she even realized what was happening, her tongue began driving in and out, curling, stroking, trying to find the pressure and speed that would make Samantha cry out for her.

“See?” Shepard whispered from behind her, tracing a few fingers down her spine. “I knew you would get the hang of it.” She cast an admiring glance at Samantha, who was bucking desperately against Liara’s mouth. Her abdominal muscles flexed as she arched her spine and writhed over the mattress. “She seems to enjoy what you’re doing. Just don’t forget her clit.” Liara let out a muffled noise as she followed Shepard’s instructions and drew Samantha’s clit back between her lips, causing her to break her rhythm and cry out again.

It quickly became apparent that treating Samantha’s clit similarly to Shepard’s cock was an excellent idea. As she flicked her tongue across the exposed head, something she knew drove Shepard crazy, Samantha started moaning louder and bucking into her mouth. It took her a moment to adjust to the jarring movement, but she brought her hands up to hold Samantha’s hips down against the mattress as she continued to pull out more needy sounds.

“I’m going to come,” Samantha gasped between breaths. She looked helplessly down at Liara, who was still working diligently between her thighs. If Liara showed anywhere near the same amount of enthusiasm while servicing Shepard, Samantha could understand why the Sultana had chosen to use the maiden almost exclusively these past few months. Still, as much as Liara made her want to come, Samantha knew that Shepard was still a part of this, and there were still rules to follow.

“Please, Mistress,” she said, pulling her eyes away from Liara and looking over the asari’s head at the Sultana. “May I come? Please, let me come.” She didn’t know what she would do if Shepard was feeling in the mood for denial, but Samantha was almost certain that scenario would end with her getting punished for disobedience, just like Liara. “Oh, God, please!” she begged as her body went into pre-orgasmic convulsions, where it hurt to hold herself back.

Instead of answering, Shepard continued to fondly stroke Liara’s crest and back, which only made the maiden work even harder at pleasing Samantha. She thought about Samantha’s request for a moment, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she came no matter what she said, but an appealing though quickly came to her. “Why don’t you ask Liara? She’s the one with your clit in her mouth. Apparently, she’s just as eager to eat pussy as she is to suck cock.”

Although the words were meant to arouse Liara, that was not Shepard’s only goal. She also wanted to give Liara a little taste of power by letting her decide whether or not to let Samantha come. She couldn’t deny that she was curious to see what her little one would do with that power. 

“Please, Liara,” Samantha begged, her desperation making it easy for her to switch allegiances without question. “Please let me come. Your mouth is so good. Please… please let me come.” She couldn’t stifle a whimper as Liara released her clit with a soft pop, but instead of screaming for Liara to keep going, Samantha bit her lip as she waited to hear what she would say. The only thing that kept her from going completely crazy was the hope that Liara would give her the command she wanted most to hear. But the maiden seemed to have learned a lot from Shepard in the past few months, and instead of giving an immediate answer, she took her time licking her lips clean of Samantha’s wetness while she weighed her possible options.

After a minute of complete stillness where Liara could only hear Samantha’s ragged breathing and feel her friend’s hope hanging palpable in the air, she finally decided. With how nicely Samantha had made her come earlier, it would be cruel to deny her. And Liara remembered well what it was like to be hanging on by a thread while Shepard made her wait.

“Come,” she said just before she lowered her head and captured Samantha’s throbbing clit between her lips. She used her tongue to lash across the tip, forcing Samantha into a screaming climax. She was surprised when Samantha’s hand reached down and gripped the back of her crest, forcing her to hold still. It was something that Shepard would do, and even though Liara had relished her moment of power over Samantha, she thoroughly enjoyed being held in place for her friend's pleasure as well.

After a couple minutes of crying out as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, Samantha collapsed back onto the bed. She could only whimper when Liara released her clit and delved down to her entrance instead. She couldn’t begrudge Liara a taste when she had been so hungry for the same thing not that long ago. Honestly, she was glad that the maiden had moved away from her overly sensitized clit. Liara’s tongue eagerly lapped up the wetness that had spilled from her body before thrusting inside of her in search of more.

Now that Samantha had come, Shepard was impatient with sitting back and watching her two slaves enjoy each other. She could already see Samantha stirring once again, and before Liara could go too far, Shepard gripped the back of her little one’s crest and pulled the maiden away. Even if she had wanted to, Liara didn’t have the time to protest before her lips were claimed. Shepard pushed her tongue into Liara’s mouth, searching for Samantha’s sweet, heavy taste. It mixed wonderfully with Liara's natural flavor, and she couldn't get enough.

Long before Liara was ready, Shepard severed their kiss. “You aren't finished, pet,” she commanded. She forced Liara down onto her hands and knees, guiding her slave's ass high in the air. Once she had the position she wanted, she knelt behind Liara and spread the maiden’s thighs wide enough to accommodate her hips. “I’m only going to fuck you as well as you lick Sam. She stops moaning, I stop pounding your tight little azure. Understand?”

Liara whimpered at the words. The thought of Shepard driving into her from behind while she serviced Samantha again was arousing beyond belief, but she had no idea whether she would be able to split her concentration well enough. But there was only one way to find out, and Shepard had given her an order. “Yes, Mistress. I understand,” she murmured before she dipped her head. Without any hesitation, she swiped her tongue through Samantha’s parted folds, and she felt the tip of Shepard’s cock drag against her clit. She whimpered, but managed to pull Samantha’s clit into her mouth and begin lashing it again, speeding up when she earned a soft sigh.

“That wasn’t the sound I was looking for,” Shepard said, dragging her blunt nails down Liara’s spine. She loved the way her pet arched and shivered at the slightly uncomfortable touch, raising her hips for more. “You’ll have to do better than that if you want me to fuck you.”

With her focus already torn, part of Liara wished that Shepard would just turn her over, throw her down, and drive into her until she screamed. But at the same time, Samantha’s body was so inviting, and she found herself craving more of the wetness she had enjoyed before. She slid her tongue down, wanting a taste directly from the source. As she tested Samantha’s entrance, coaxing more wetness onto her lips and chin, she felt Shepard do the same, lining up the tip of her cock and probing forward. Liara pulled back for just a moment, gasping out her pleasure as the fat head began to press inside of her. Then, suddenly, it stopped.

“I told you. If you stop licking her, I won’t fuck you.”

If Shepard’s command was not enough, Samantha’s hands wandered to the back of her crest, urging her closer again. Liara glanced up along Samantha's body and licked her lips, admiring the view. Her stomach muscles were tight and twitching with need, and although they were not as defined as Shepard’s, they still made her mouth water. She hurried to lower her head again, following Samantha’s insistent little tugs and thrusting her tongue as deep inside as she possibly could.

This time, a moan ripped from Samantha’s throat. She thrashed on the mattress, raising her hips and spreading her thighs as wide as she could. Liara let out a matching cry as she felt Shepard finally take her, driving into her and splitting her open with the delicious fullness that she had missed this entire time. It only took one thrust, and Shepard was able to bury herself to the hilt on the first try.

“Fuck, you really wanted this, didn’t you?” Shepard grunted, jogging her hips into Liara’s ass. Although she preferred being able to see her lovers’ faces when she fucked them, Shepard had to admit that there was something incredibly appealing about this position with Liara. It was primal, possessive. She adjusted her hips so she could drive her cock deeper, making her pretty slave yelp every time she was filled. She looked down, making sure that Liara didn't neglect Samantha despite the new stimulation. To her surprise and pleasure, her slave was doing an admirable job of keeping up, dragging her tongue through the glistening folds between Samantha’s legs.

Although she was already overwhelmed by Liara’s mouth, Samantha couldn't help looking down her own body as the maiden’s tongue burrowed back inside of her, drawing out another fresh pulse of heat. Liara was surprisingly good at this despite her inexperience. The sight was almost as arousing as the sensations themselves. After a moment, while Liara wandered back up to her clit and drew the tight bud into her mouth, she found herself watching Shepard. Samantha had always thought that the Commander was impressive, both in the way she looked and the way she acted, but with Liara between them, there was an added layer of possessiveness that made her absolutely intoxicating. She gasped, wanting to tilt her head back, but unwilling to look away. The connection between the two of them was raw, overwhelming, and it was turning her on like crazy.

Liara found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on her task with her Mistress’s cock driving inside her. She had hoped Shepard would take it easy on her this first time, since she had never needed to split her attention before, but that clearly wasn’t going to happen. From Shepard’s first claiming thrust, she could feel the pleasurable pressure building inside of her. If it hadn’t been for Samantha’s hand at the back of her crest,pressing at the sensitive fronds whenever her attention began to wander, Liara didn't think she would have been able to keep licking. She was thankful for the direction, because she knew that if she stopped, Shepard wouldn't hesitate to pull out and leave her achingly empty once again.

“Good girl,” Shepard praised, caressing Liara’s lower back and ass with one hand while the other held her steady to take each thrust. Her favorite pet was exceeding her expectations. “Make her come, Liara,” she ordered, knowing that she didn’t have long before her own orgasm. The physical sensation of being buried inside Liara, coupled with the visual of watching her little maiden pleasuring Samantha was proving to be her undoing. “If you do a good job, I’ll fill your pussy when I come."

Wanting that more than anything, Liara gave one last curl of her tongue before moving up and wrapping her lips around Samantha's clit. As wonderful as the taste was, she knew that Samantha would come more quickly with attention to her clit. The promise of Shepard’s come filling her azure was too much for Liara to pass up, and she would do just about anything to get that reward.

“Fingers,” Samantha panted, looking down at Liara’s head working diligently between her legs. “Let me have your fingers." When Liara looked up at her questioningly while still sucking on her clit, Samantha almost reached down to pull the asari up into a kiss, she looked so endearing in that moment. She was so close, but she needed more this time. Unfortunately, she was having trouble organizing her thoughts, and Liara was too distracted know exactly what she was begging for.

“She wants your fingers inside of her, pet,” Shepard said when she heard Samantha begging. “I know you haven’t done it before, but I’m sure you can still hit all the right spots.” To demonstrate her point, Shepard thrust her hips forward and caught the swollen, sensitive place against Liara’s front wall. She couldn’t quite see what was going on, since Liara’s hands were underneath her, but Shepard knew exactly when her little pet complied. Samantha’s head snapped back, and she let out a deep moan that Shepard was almost a little jealous of.

When she felt the pressure of Liara’s fingers curling forward inside of her, Samantha knew she had no chance of holding out. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful view of Liara’s face buried between her legs and stared up at Shepard, giving her Mistress a pleading look. She tried to form words, but nothing would come except for a long, high-pitched whimper as Liara’s lips tugged at her clit.

Fortunately, Shepard took pity on her. “Go ahead,” she said, a little breathless as she continued the pumping motion of her hips. She could feel Liara’s inner muscles tightening around her, preparing to release, and Shepard knew that as soon as Liara came, it would push her over the edge as well. But she forced herself to ignore the clinging, silky walls pulling and fluttering around her strained, full shaft and gave Samantha the words she needed. “Come in her mouth. You’ve more than earned it.”

Shepard’s permission was all Samantha required. Her head snapped back, and she let out a scream, arching her spine and grinding herself against Liara’s mouth. She pulsed around the fingers inside of her, which were still moving, coaxing her higher and higher as she came. Her clit twitched in the seal of Liara’s lips, and her hands tightened around the back of Liara’s crest, clutching desperately as her orgasm finally crashed over her. 

As soon as she felt Samantha’s release, Liara struggled to follow the motion of her pelvis, trying to fight off her own orgasm for a few more seconds. It was a good thing Samantha was already coming, because she found that it was impossible to keep moving her lips and hand as Shepard thrust into her again and again. Finally, it was too much. Without waiting for Shepard to give her explicit permission, Liara stiffened and rocked back into her Mistress’s hips, taking her cock to the hilt. She came as soon as it was buried all the way inside of her, releasing a gush of fluid around the thick base of the shaft. Each new wave of wetness that squirted out of her made warm trails run down both of their thighs, covering their skin and leaving a large, wet puddle beneath them on the sheets.

“Fuck,” Shepard groaned as she watched Samantha writhe on the bed, coming undone beneath Liara’s hands and lips. It almost snapped the last threads of her self-control, but she managed to hang on until she felt Liara seize up and let out a muffled shout between Samantha’s legs. The first contraction of tight, velvet heat around her cock nearly had Shepard falling forward and collapsing onto Liara’s back. Somehow, she managed to stay upright, holding desperately onto Liara’s hips. The first shot of come barrelled from the swollen head of her cock, bringing an intense spike of pleasure with it, and when she felt Liara respond, whimpering and rocking and pulling at her length to try and draw it deeper, she let out the rest, barely stopping herself from shouting Liara’s name.

When the strongest contractions had passed and Shepard could breathe again, she resumed the rocking motion of her hips. “Take it all,” she said, making sure she was buried to the hilt every time a new stream of come spurted from the end of her cock. She knew how much Liara loved being filled up with her release, but that wasn’t the only reason she loved coming inside her little pet. Even though she knew she couldn’t get Liara pregnant like this, there was still that primal drive within her whenever she was buried deep inside Liara. She was beginning to understand that while Liara wasn’t the queen her kingdom needed, the beautiful maiden was definitely the mate that her body wanted.

Samantha’s orgasm finally passed. While she would normally bask in the warm, pleasant afterglow, she found it impossible to tear her eyes away from Shepard and Liara. She moved Liara’s mouth away from her clit when it became too sensitive and guided the maiden's head to rest on her thigh instead. Then, she began stroking the asari’s crest, watching as her body shivered. Liara had always been pretty, but she was unspeakably beautiful as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her face was so expressive that Samantha could almost share in what she was feeling. 

Eventually, Samantha’s eyes flicked up to Shepard. The Sultana was a magnificent creature, and Samantha had always loved watching her reach the peak of her pleasure, mostly because she had always hoped that her proud Mistress would finally show a little bit of vulnerability. Shehad never seen a trace of it during the countless times she had been called to the Sultana’s chambers, but tonight, everything was different. When she looked at Shepard, all she could see was the adoring, affectionate way her Mistress was gazing at Liara. She had to look away, almost feeling as though she were intruding on something too intimate to share.

Liara whimpered when Shepard started to withdraw. She pushed her hips back in a weak attempt to take more of her Mistres's cock, but her efforts were met with a soft, warm chuckle and a light slap on her ass. “None of that now, pet. I know how much you love to take me, but you’re too wasted for more right now.” Liara wanted to protest, but couldn’t summon the energy. Instead, she sighed when Shepard's shaft finally slipped out and she was left empty once again.

“Shh, little one,” Shepard said as her hand came up and covered Liara’s azure. She knew Liara would be feeling open and exposed after taking her cock, especially in front of Samantha, but she also wanted to keep as much of her come inside  her little pet as possible. She looked up at Samantha to make sure her other slave was all right, unwilling to neglect her. Samantha’s eyes were clear and bright, and she seemed to be waiting for her next order, so Shepard returned her focus to Liara and gently turned the maiden onto her back.

She heard a startled gasp and looked back over at Samantha, hoping that she hadn’t hurt the human while maneuvering Liara around. It took her a minute to understand what the noise had been about, but then she caught Samantha looking back and forth between her and Liara. A decidedly arrogant smirk curled across her lips. “She is quite the squirter,” she said when she realized that Samantha was surprised by how messy they both were. “And she always comes the hardest around my cock. Don’t you, little one?”

Liara could only sigh happily in response. She cast Shepard a sleepy, adoring glance as she snuggled into the pillows, content to rest for a moment with her Mistress’s comforting hand cupped protectively between her legs. But then she felt the mattress shift, and Shepard’s fingers pulled away. Her eyes widened a little as Shepard moved over to the other side of the bed, where Samantha was still waiting patiently. She was a little disappointed that she had lost Shepard’s attention, but at the same time, she couldn't help admiring how beautiful the two naked humans looked next to each other.

“You’ve been very patient tonight, Sam,” Shepard said, reaching out to give her slave’s cheek a fond stroke. “Are you ready for your turn? I’m sure two orgasms wasn’t enough for you.” 

Samantha smiled, enjoying the gentle brush of Shepard’s fingers. She could guess what was about to happen, and even though she was already more than satisfied thanks to Liara’s wonderful mouth, she wouldn't object to more attention. “I’ll take anything you want to give me, Mistress,” she murmured. Out of the corner of her eye, Samantha caught Liara watching her, and judging by the expression on her face, the asari could not decide whether to be jealous or aroused.

“Lie down,” Shepard ordered, cupping one of Samantha’s soft breasts before giving her a gentle push backwards. Then, she gave Liara a long glance as Samantha reclined on the bed. Liara was no longer sleepy and content as she sat against the pillows. Instead, she was watching intently, and her bright blue eyes were even wider than usual. She seemed a little uncertain, but not upset or distressed, so Shepard decided to continue. However, she resolved to keep a close eye on her favorite pet. Liara had never watched her with another woman before aside from her first day in the throne room, and Shepard didn't want to upset her.

Trying not to think about why Liara’s feelings mattered so much, even more than her own desires, Shepard knelt between Samantha’s parted thighs. She held Liara’s eyes with her own for several long seconds. “Don’t worry,” she said, reaching over to stroke the soft skin of Liara’s thigh in reassurance. “If you behave yourself while I fuck Samantha, I promise to give you a nice reward afterwards.”

Liara bit her lower lip, blushing slightly. A thought rose in her mind, a question she wanted to ask, but she was not sure if Shepard would indulge her. Still, she supposed it would not hurt to try. “Mistress… Please, may I…”

Shepard already knew what Liara was trying to ask, but she pretended not to understand. Only her smirk gave her away as she began trailing her hands over Samantha’s stomach, stroking the soft, cinnamon-colored skin with her fingertips before reaching up to pinch the tips of her breasts. “What is it, pet? Go ahead and ask.”

Liara swallowed thickly, entranced by the visual of Shepard’s hands as they glided over Samantha’s body. Briefly, she wondered if they looked so appealing when they touched her. She hoped so.

Seeing that Liara was distracted, Shepard decided to do something that would hopefully focus her pet once again. She gave Samantha’s nipple one last pinch, a promise that she would be back for more later, and dragged her hand downward. She caressed the soft abdomen that quivered under her touch before cupping Sam’s hip. Then, after casting a glance over at Liara to make sure she was watching, Shepard took hold of her cock and slid it through Samantha’s pussy.

A sympathetic whine broke free from Liara’s throat when she saw the new wetness glistening on her Mistress’s shaft. It was cold comfort to know that she had already come on Shepard’s cock, especially when she felt her inner muscles twitch with need. Just a minute before, she had been completely satisfied, and the only thing she had wanted was to curl up with Shepard and go to sleep. But now, sleep was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to be under Shepard again, taking everything her Mistress had to give.

Shepard’s attention was torn between Samantha and Liara. Even when she’d had two or more women in her bed before, she hadn’t felt this much internal conflict over who to focus on. She always just paid more attention to whichever woman she was fucking and let the rest take care of themselves before switching. But with Liara, Shepard found that she could never completely ignore the maiden. She was always attuned to what her sweet little pet wanted. “Are you going to ask your question or not?” she asked, giving Liara a long look. “Last chance to make requests.”

Liara fidgeted in embarrassment as she shifted closer. Even though she knew it was not her turn, she wanted to be near Shepard and Samantha, to feel the heat of their skin. She resisted the temptation to run her hands along Shepard’s sleek arms, clutching her fingers into fists instead. “Mistress, may I please touch myself?” she stammered out, blushing furiously.

Shepard had known what Liara’s question would be all along, but she was proud of her pet for asking, especially in front of someone else. “You can touch yourself,” she said, catching the flash of interest in Samantha’s eyes below her. She quickly adjusted herself, positioning the head of her cock at Samantha’s tight opening and dragging a lazy finger over the stiff bud of her clit. “But you can’t come until I give you permission." Her hips pushed forward, driving out a soft groan from Samantha at the same moment Liara let out a whimper of disappointment. Liara fixed pleading eyes on her, but Shepard deliberately ignored it, focusing her attention on Samantha instead.

Even as Shepard pushed inside of her, Samantha couldn't help stealing a glance over at Liara. The purple flush of need crawling over her soft cheeks was beautiful, and if Shepard’s weight had not been pinning her to the bed, Samantha would have leaned over to kiss her pouting lips. But then Shepard’s cock drove deep inside of her, sliding to the hilt, and she shouted at the new fullness. The Sultana always knew how to find the perfect angle. She tried to rock her hips down and meet each thrust, but the weight on top of her made it difficult. Fortunately, Shepard seemed to read her mind. Samantha felt her Mistress grip her knees, hauling them up around her waist so that she could drive even deeper.

For a moment, Shepard was overwhelmed at the new angle. Feeling Samantha’s tight, clinging heat pulling around her made her cock ache with fullness, but she refused to give in so easily. Besides, she wanted to give Liara a good show. The maiden was curled up against the pillows, but she was observing them with bright, curious eyes, and her thighs were parted ever so slightly, offering a glimpse of the wet, swollen purple folds that were petaled open between her legs. She knew that Liara would be more than ready to be taken again once she was finished with Samantha. By the time she switched back, her little pet would be desperate for it.

When she felt Shepard’s eyes settle between her legs, Liara was almost tempted to close them. She forced herself to keep her knees spread, reminding herself that Shepard was her Mistress and had every right to look. Still, she couldn't help being a little embarrassed. To distract herself, she began watching Shepard move on top of Samantha. She had been right before. They did look beautiful together, and the small stab of jealousy she had felt before was completely overwhelmed by arousal. Even without anything inside of her, Liara could feel the fullness growing between her legs, and she knew that she would need to come soon. Hesitantly, she slid her fingertips down along her abdomen, stopping just shy of her clit and biting her lower lip, trying to decide whether she should wait for more explicit permission.

Even while she pumped into Samantha, Shepard couldn’t help watching Liara as well. She could see the indecision in her little one's movements as her hand stalled just before touching herself. She knew Liara wasn’t trying to tease her, but the way the maiden’s fingers glided over her lower abdomen hovered just above her azure was driving her crazy.

Liara felt tension build in her lower abdomen as she watched her Mistress on top of Samantha. From the very first time she had seen Shepard naked, something about the Sultana’s strong, muscular body just made her melt. But being able to watch as Shepard fucked Samantha gave her an opportunity that she had never had before: to observe her Mistress’s body without being driven completely mad by Shepard’s unrelenting thrusts. There was a look of deep concentration coupled with intense pleasure on her Mistress's handsome face, and Liara allowed her gaze to continue further down. She had always admired how muscular Shepard’s shoulders and arms were, but she appreciated them even more now.

Inevitably, she was drawn to the way Shepard’s lean hips worked between Samantha’s thighs. She was more than familiar with how it felt to be on the receiving end. She was able to remember every different speed, from slow and steady to fast and frantic, but she she never gotten this particular view. Shepard’s hips fit perfectly between Samantha’s legs, and Liara knew Samantha was taking every last inch of their Mistress’s cock as deep as she could. Liara whimpered, wished desperately that she could be in Samantha’s place. She ached to be filled by her Mistress’s cock, to come around the thick shaft as Shepard emptied into her.

“Touch yourself, little one,” Shepard panted, never once breaking her rhythm as she continued thrusting into Samantha. “You said you wanted to. Now, do it.”

Shepard’s order was the last little push Liara needed to get over her inhibitions. She slid her fingers down, rolling them over the swollen ridge of her clit and gasping a little when she felt how sensitive it was. The pressure building inside her doubled, but she couldn't seem to pull her fingers away once she started touching herself. It felt too wonderfully, awfully good. She sped up the motion of her fingers, only pausing to trap the base of her clit between them, trying her best to imitate Shepard’s touch.

Liara’s small cry was just enough to distract Samantha from Shepard’s powerful thrusts. Lying down, she had a perfect view over the top of Liara’s thigh as she touched herself. She even caught a glimpse of the hard purple bud of Liara’s clit as she worked her fingers over it. The sight made her own clit throb, and she was relieved when Shepard slowed down a little and worked a hand between their slick, overheated bodies, clearly intending to give her some extra attention. Her breath hitched when Shepard’s fingers made contact, but she didn’t cry out until a few seconds later, when she realized that the Sultana was deliberately copying Liara’s motions.

Just to make sure, she looked up, and the expression on Shepard’s face nearly pushed her over the edge. Shepard was intently focused on Liara, staring hungrily between her legs, watching every motion of her hand as she teased herself closer and closer to release. But there was something beyond desire in her expression, something Samantha recognized, but couldn't quite name. The connection between them was palpable, and the sexual energy pouring from both of them made Samantha’s body hum.

“Please,” Liara begged, rubbing her thumb frantically over her clit. Although she couldn't remember doing it, she had slipped two fingers inside of herself, desperate for some kind of penetration. It was bad enough watching Shepard thrust into Samantha while she could only use her own hand, but seeing Shepard’s fingers reach down to tease Samantha’s clit had nearly been too much. “Please, Mistress, let me—let me come… I—I need to—”

For a moment, Shepard was tempted to give in. But then she looked down at Samantha, and she smiled at the pleasure she saw there. Her poor slave didn't seem sure where to look—between Liara’s legs or up into her eyes. Her indecision was rather endearing, and her patience certainly deserved to be rewarded. Shepard pushed back the hood of Samantha’s clit, grinding into it with her thumb as she continued driving her hips forward, burying her cock to the hilt. She could feel Samantha’s inner muscles clenching and pulsing around her, close to release, and it made the length of her shaft ache.

“You have to wait your turn,” Shepard said to Liara, trying not to look too smug. It was rather enjoyable to have two beautiful women vying for her attention, and she did like denying Liara from time to time, even though she found it difficult to say no to such a beautiful face. “Samantha has been obedient all evening, and she deserves another reward.” She stared back down at Samantha. Her soft brown eyes were focused between Liara’s legs again, and her hair was plastered across her forehead. Her inner muscles tightened even further with each thrust, but she was obviously trying to hold back until she was given permission. “Go ahead, Sam. Come for me. You’ve more than earned it.”

All Samantha had been waiting for was an order. Once her Mistress gave it, she couldn’t hold back. She cried out and came around Shepard’s cock, her hands fisting the sheets as she thrashed in ecstasy. Her hips lifted instinctively as the Sultana continued pumping into her, forcing her to new levels of pleasure. The only thing that could have made her orgasm even better was if Shepard had released inside of her, but try as she might, Samantha’s clenching inner muscles couldn’t get her Mistress to come.

By the time her orgasm had faded, she lay limp on the bed, sweat covering her exhausted body while her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Every few minutes, she was gripped an aftershock powerful enough to make her moan, the pleasure nearly bordering on pain. She could hear the soothing timbre of Shepard’s voice, but couldn’t distinguish the actual words. Still, her Mistress’s solid presence made Samantha feel safe and cared for as she happily basked in her climax.

She finally moved when she felt Shepard gently pull out of her, just changing her position enough to lift her head and watch as the Sultana’s thick cock withdrew from her body. She could see it throbbing, and her inner muscles clenched with desire, regretting that her Mistress hadn’t spent inside of her. Shepard rarely came inside of her slaves, but Samantha had received that privilege in the past, always enjoying it immensely even though she had never really known why. From now on, Samantha suspected that very few of the harem girls would be enjoying their Mistress’s release except for Liara.

Shepard gritted her teeth as she pulled out of Samantha, her throbbing cock warning her that she was right on the edge. Normally, she wouldn't mind coming inside of Samantha. The shy human had always been a favorite of hers. But it just felt wrong to contemplate such a thing with Liara lying so close. She looked over at the maiden and saw that Liara was still bucking on the bed, waiting for permission to come. Her little pet’s control pleased her very much, and she gave Liara a bright smile.

“You’re finally being a good girl,” she said, pushing up to her knees between Samantha’s splayed legs. “For waiting, you get a reward. You can lick my come off Samantha’s stomach once I’m done.” Shepard groaned as she wrapped a hand around the base of her cock, riding the edge once again. As she took a testing stroke, Shepard was amazed at how easily her fist slid along the length. Samantha’s slick juices were still coating the shaft, and she knew it would only take a couple of pumps before she started to come. She took aim at Samantha’s flat stomach, groaning as she finally spilled over.

Liara watched as jet after jet of clear fluid flew from the end of Shepard’s cock, splashing across Samantha’s smooth flesh. Not wanting to disappoint her Mistress, she forced her hand away from her azure just as the first spurt broke free. She knew if she didn’t remove temptation, she would come right along with her Mistress. Her azure still throbbed with need, clenching with each thick stream of Shepard’s release.

Finally, Shepard’s orgasm trailed of. She continued jerking her hand along her twitching shaft until she had milked out every last drop of her release. The heaviness in her cock had eased a little, but the pressure was still there, pounding just beneath the surface. It wouldn't take much to build up to another climax. But Liara had been very obedient while she took Samantha, and Shepard decided the two of them deserved a little more time to get to know each other first. She shifted back on the mattress, pulling away from Samantha's slick body. The dark-haired slave was still panting, coming down from her own release, and Shepard watched with a smirk as one of the slick trails of come that coated her abdomen began dripping down her side and onto the sheets. Apparently, she couldn’t blame Liara entirely for the mess this time, even though she knew her pet would very much enjoy cleaning up after her.

“Well?” Shepard asked, glancing between Samantha and Liara. “What are you waiting for, pet?”

Liara barely needed the encouragement. She she surged forward, eagerly taking Shepard’s place between Samantha’s legs. She started low, just beneath Samantha’s navel, where the slick, glistening wetness started. Samantha let out a soft whimper as Liara’s hot mouth latched onto her skin, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. She was surprised by the asari’s aggressiveness, but perhaps it was a result of pent-up need. After all, Shepard hadn't allowed Liara to come with them.

Torn between moving quickly and savoring her reward, Liara kissed and licked her way up Samantha’s flat stomach, enjoying the way the human’s muscles twitched beneath her tongue. Samantha made soft noises every time her warm lips grazed a sensitive spot, but Liara couldn't help herself. Her Mistress’s taste was delicious, and so were the sounds Samantha was making above her. Soon, Liara found herself at Samantha’s breasts. She took a plump nipple between her lips, rolling her tongue over the stiff point and feeling the pressure between her legs throb even harder. 

Shepard watched with approval as Liara lavished Samantha’s body with attention, one hand slowly stroking up and down the length of her cock. The shaft gave an extra pulse and began to fill again as she watched Liara nuzzle into Samantha’s throat, working up toward her face. In this position, she could see between both of their legs. The purple lips of Liara’s azure were swollen and glistening for her, practically inviting her to push inside, and the hard ridge of her pet’s clit stood out proudly, its hood peeled back to reveal the sensitive tip. Beneath Liara, Samantha’s pussy was pouting open as well, still wet and open. Shepard swallowed, glancing back and forth between them, unable to make up her mind. But then, she realized she didn’t have to. She was the Sultana, after all. 

“Kiss her, Liara,” Shepard said, her breathing a little ragged as she watched the two of them. Now that her mind was made up, it was difficult to restrain herself, but she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the sight of her two beautiful slaves. 

Liara had already been thinking about kissing Samantha before Shepard’s order, but she eagerly dipped her head, bringing their lips together. Samantha’s tongue invaded her mouth almost immediately, pushing forward in a surprising show of desire. It took Liara a moment to realize that Samantha was trying to take a little of Shepard’s taste away from her, and although she felt another brief surge of jealousy, she also remembered how pleasant it had been to taste Shepard on Samantha’s lips earlier. She decided to share, pushing her own tongue forward and swallowing Samantha’s soft mewl of approval. Liara was almost tempted to reach a hand down between Samantha’s legs, curious to explore more of the human’s body.

As arousing as it was watching her two slaves lavish attention upon each other, sharing the taste of her release, Shepard wasn't used to just observing. Although she enjoyed watching her slaves play with each other when she had needed a breather, she always jumped right back in whenever she was ready. And she was definitely ready now. Her cock was thick and hard, ready to be buried back inside another pussy, and she wouldn’t be denied. She positioned herself back between her pets’ parted thighs and stroked Liara’s flank, trying to decide which of them she wanted to fuck first, since they were both available to her in this position.

It didn’t take long for Shepard to make her choice. She had just fucked Samantha, and Liara had finally started acting like a good girl. She leaned over Liara’s back, careful to keep her weight on her knees so she wouldn’t crush Samantha beneath the both of them. “Your reward, pet,” she breathed against Liara’s crest before nipping at her neck and fitting the tip of her cock to her little one’s entrance. She rested there only long enough to make sure she wouldn’t hurt Liara before pushing inside with one long stroke.

Liara’s sharp cry of pleasure was music to Shepard’s ears. She set up a hard, driving rhythm that she knew would make her little pet come quickly. “Tell her what I’m doing to you,” Shepard ordered as she held Liara’s hips steady against her demanding thrusts, giving the maiden every inch of her cock with each stroke. Shepard was pretty sure that Samantha could guess what she was doing to Liara even without being able to see it, but she knew that Liara would get off on being forced to tell her.

A blush crawled over Liara's cheeks at Shepard’s command. "She's fucking me,” Liara said in a broken whisper, still embarrassed by the crude language Shepard preferred.

“Louder, pet,” Shepard demanded over the sound of their bodies coming together. “And tell her  _who_  is fucking you.”

“Our Mistress,” Liara panted, trying to fight through the incredible pleasure that Shepard was giving her. She had been so close to orgasm before, and being told to lick Shepard’s come off Samantha's stomach had done nothing to dampen her arousal. But Shepard still hadn't given her permission to come, and Liara wanted to prove to her Mistress that she could be obedient. “Our Mistress is fucking me,” Liara finally shouted out. She was totally focused on what Shepard was doing to her body, only vaguely aware that Samantha was still beneath her, but it was enough to heighten her arousal.

“And what am I fucking, pet?” Shepard purred, her tone surprisingly gentle after her previously barked commands.

Liara’s eyes widened in surprise as she lookeddirectly into Samantha’s gentle brown gaze. She knew what Shepard wanted her to say, but she didn’t know if she could say it in front of an audience. “My pussy,” she whispered, knowing Samantha had heard her by the slight upward tilt of the human’s lips. But it hadn’t been loud enough for Shepard, and Liara yelped when a slap fell across her ass, the sound startling her more than it actually hurt. “My pussy,” Liara nearly screamed even before Shepard could tell her what she had done wrong.

“Good girl,” Shepard praised as she rubbed the purple mark her hand had left on Liara’s flawless skin. “And who’s pussy is it?”

There was something very different about this last question, and Liara had the feeling that if she did not answer, Shepard wouldn’t punish her for it. The inherent way Shepard seemed to know exactly where her boundaries were, and only ever pushed them gently, was what made Liara trust her Mistress so much. Had Shepard unflinchingly demanded an answer, Liara wasn't sure she would be able to give it. But the fact that her Mistress was subtly giving her an option only made Liara want to please her more. “Your pussy, Mistress,” she said, looking over her shoulder at Shepard as she said the sincere words.

Shepard had the nearly irresistible urge to kiss Liara, but that only would have ruined her rhythm, and she wanted to reward Liara for being such a good girl. Instead, she gave Liara an affectionate caress that she hoped conveyed her approval and looked over the maiden’s shoulder at Samantha. “Sam,” Shepard said, “would you be a dear and play with Liara’s clit for me? I think she’s earned the right to come now.”

Just hearing the order made Liara’s clit pulse, but when she felt soft, insistent fingers part her outer lips, drifting down to feel where Shepard’s cock was splitting her open before wandering back up to the swollen, sensitive ridge, she screamed. She looked down into Samantha’s eyes, nearly losing herself in them as those fingers began circling her over and over again, spreading around the wetness that was already pouring from her. The pressure inside of her was suddenly unbearable, and she let out a choked sob, tearing her eyes away from Samantha’s face and turning to look over her shoulder at Shepard again. “Mistress, please,” she begged. “Please, I—I need to, I need…”

Shepar was impressed with how long her favorite pet had lasted, and pleased that she was asking for permission before she accidentally disobeyed. She understood that her poor slave had reached her limit, and so she decided to grant Liara what she needed. “Go ahead, little one,” she said, picking up the pace of her hips and deliberately dragging the head of her cock over Liara’s full front wall. “Come all over both of us.”

Liara couldn't hold back for another second. The words released a flood from between her legs, and she shouted as the pounding ache inside of her burst. Wetness spilled out around the thick shaft of Shepard’s cock, coating her Mistress’s thighs as well as her own. Another gush of fluid shot forward instead as Shepard pulled a few inches out of her azure, slipping over Samantha’s fingers and dripping down onto the flat plane of her stomach. Somewhere within the haze of pleasure, Liara heard Samantha gasp at the sensation, and the soft noise only made her come harder.

As Liara’s inner walls fluttered and pulled at the shaft of her cock, Shepard was almost tempted to follow her over the edge and fall into bliss herself. But she held back, wanting to wait until she had given both her slaves a little more attention. Despite the way Liara was panting and jerking beneath her, Shepard knew that her pet would be more than ready to take her again in another minute. “Good girl,” she purred, stroking Liara’s side and enjoying the way the maiden’s muscles twitched against her hand. “You needed that, didn’t you?”

Liara couldn't form a proper response. She could only collapse on top of Samantha and bury her face in the crook of the human’s shoulder, whimpering softly as her inner muscles continued to pulse around Shepard’s cock. When the thick shaft began to ease out of her, she tried to protest, but she felt both Samantha’s hands and Shepard’s stroke along her sides and lower back, and the gentle touches soothed her enough to make up for the loss. Finally, she managed to come back down from her high, and she realized that she was putting too much of her weight on Samantha. “I am sorry,” she murmured, using her elbows to prop herself up higher again.

“Don’t be sorry,” Samantha said. “That was probably one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” She bit her lip, a little embarrassed by the admission, but she couldn't deny that it was true. Something about the connection between Shepard and Liara fueled her own desire in ways she had not expected, and she was eager to experience more.

“Then you probably need some more attention,” Shepard said, her eyes drifting back down to the open lips of Samantha’s pussy. Some of Liara’s release had dripped down onto it, but she knew that most of the wetness was probably Samantha’s. She smirked, shifting so that she could get a better angle, and gave Liara’s backside a soft push, urging her a little further up along Samantha’s body. Then, she positioned the tip of her cock at Samantha’s entrance again, hissing a little as the sensitive head came into contact with hot, wet flesh. She needed to be buried inside of someone again, and Samantha’s pussy always felt wonderful wrapped around her cock.

Samantha was wet and open, and the head of Shepard’s cock easily slipped past the ring of muscle at her entrance. She moaned at the stretch, her inner muscles immediately clamping down on Shepard’s thickness. She knew that part of the reason Shepard could push inside of her so easily was because Liara’s wetness already coated the length her cock, and that knowledge only made her clit twitch and her pussy clench with need. It was an added bonus that Liara was collapsed on top of her, giving her the feel of a soft, supple feminine body to enjoy as well.

Since Shepard had demanded that Liara verbalize what she’d done to her, Samantha decided to give Liara the same courtesy. “So good,” she moaned, her fingernails digging lightly into Liara’s sides as Shepard pushed forward. She opened her eyes to find Liara staring at her, an intoxicating mixture of jealousy and arousal in her bright blue eyes. “She’s stretching me. She’s so thick, so big.”

Liara didn’t know what to feel, but she couldn’t look away from the rapture on Samantha’s face as their Mistress slid inside of her. Even though Samantha’s words hadn’t been particularly descriptive, Liara felt her azure clench in sympathy, wishing that she was the one Shepard was fucking. She remembered perfectly how it felt to have Shepard moving inside of her, stretching her, pounding mercilessly against her full, swollen front wall, trying to force her to disobey and come without permission. But as ready as she was for Shepard to take her again, Liara knew she had to wait her turn, and she found that she actually enjoyed the denial.

Hearing Samantha’s throaty voice and knowing that she was just trying to bait Liara, Shepard released a low growl from deep in her chest and thrust the rest of the way in. While Samantha’s cry of pleasure made her cock twitch, it was Liara’s little whimper that almost had her shooting off before she wanted to. “Don’t worry, pet,” Shepard growled, her voice so gruff that it was barely intelligible. “I’ll give you my cock one more time once I’m finished with Samantha.”

Liara bit her tongue before she could say, “Hurry,” knowing that giving Shepard an order would just make her Mistress draw it out longer. She needed some way to keep her mouth busy so she wouldn’t have to concentrate on keeping it shut, and the perfect solution quickly came to her. She lowered her head and captured Samantha’s soft lips in a deep, demanding kiss, enjoying how it felt when the human yielded to her. She could admit that the feeling of power was intoxicating, but also knew that she would never try to dominate Shepard like this. She liked it too much when Shepard commanded her during sex to even consider trying a different dynamic.

Samantha whimpered and clutched at Liara’s shoulders as she accepted the maiden’s probing tongue into her mouth. She had been dominated by two tops before, and that had been very enjoyable, but being controlled by her Mistress as well as the usually submissive Liara was a totally different experience. Liara’s more aggressive side was incredibly arousing, and Samantha released a pulse of wetness around Shepard’s cock.

“Reach down and play with her clit,” Shepard ordered as she watched Liara capture Samantha’s lips. She deliberately rocked her hips back, sacrificing a few inches of depth inside of Samantha so Liara’s hand would have room to maneuver. It was worth it, because a few seconds later, Shepard saw Samantha tear her mouth away from Liara’s so she could scream. Although she couldn’t see exactly what Liara was doing, Shepard knew her instructions were being followed. She reached out and stroked Liara’s hip, wanting to feel connected to her favorite pet even while she was buried inside of Samantha. “Are you ready to make her come again?”

Liara bit her lip, staring down at Samantha’s tightly-closed eyes, almost relieved that the human wasn't looking up at her and that Shepard was behind her. She was conflicted. As much as she wanted to make Samantha come, her orgasm might trigger Shepard’s. Liara knew she had no claim on her Mistress, no right to dictate what she did with the other girls in her harem, but she wanted Shepard to release inside of her instead. It was a bond she had grown to treasure, perhaps more than was wise, and she was reluctant to share it. Still, as she looked down at Samantha’s face, her lips parted as she took in ragged breaths of air, and felt the bud of Samantha’s clit pulse against her fingers, Liara knew she couldn't just leave her friend like this. She would just have to get over her feelings.

“Yes, Mistress,” she answered, speeding up the motion of her fingers. She could feel Shepard’s cock thrusting into Samantha’s pussy just beneath her hand, could feel the skin around Samantha’s clit tug downward as she was stretched, and even though she was still a little sad, she couldn't deny that she was also very aroused by all of the sensations.

Soon, Shepard’s steady thrusts and Liara’s clever fingers became too much. Samantha screamed again, going rigid beneath Liara as she came. Her eyes flew open, and the expression on Liara’s face stole her breath just as Shepard’s cock hit perfectly against her front wall. She tightened until she thought she would snap, and then broke down into a series of shuddering pulses. Just when she was about to scream again, Liara dipped down to kiss her, and Samantha’s hips went wild, trying to take Shepard as deep as possible as she bucked against Liara’s hand.

Shepard sucked in a quick breath through her teeth as she felt Samantha come, trying to ignore the way her slave’s pussy squeezed around her full shaft. It was torture feeling each ripple of Samantha’s orgasm, and she felt a little spurt of wetness release from her swollen head, unable to hold it back. But then she looked at Liara, staring directly at the pouting purple lips of her azure and the hard, exposed ridge of her clit, and forced herself to hold the rest back. She wasn’t sure why, but she desperately wanted to save her come for Liara. Her length twitched again at the thought, and she couldn’t help burying her hips forward, thrusting deep into Samantha even as the last threads of her control threatened to break.

Finally, Samantha’s muscles stopped milking her cock, and she calmed down, only fluttering with a few aftershocks. Grunting a little with discomfort, Shepard pulled out, shuddering as cold air wrapped around her slick shaft. She hurried to position herself at Liara’s opening, knowing that she would probably come as soon as she was buried inside her slave’s tight, velvety warmth. But with Liara, she didn't feel the need to hold back. Something about the asari made her want to give everything she could.

With need clawing at her stomach, the last thing on Shepard’s mind was lasting long enough for Liara to come with her. She didn’t have the patience, and while she felt a little guilty, she reminded herself that she was the Sultana, and her slaves were here for her pleasure first and their own only when she allowed it. Finally giving in to the relentless pounding along her shaft, Shepard pushed her hips forward, burying herself to the hilt in Liara’s tight azure. She groaned as she was was surrounded by hot, wet flesh, thrilled by Liara’s answering moan and the way she lifted her hips. “I’m sorry, little one,” Shepard ground out, unable to stop her headlong tumble into pleasure. She gripped Liara’s hips as the first jet of release spurted from the head of her cock, filling Liara’s pussy until it was overflowing and marking the maiden as hers.

Liara gasped and tilted her hips to take as much of Shepard as possible, wanting to keep her Mistress’s come inside her. As she felt Shepard release, she couldn't stop her natural instinct to meld. Before she even comprehended what she was doing, her mind reached out toward the familiar light that was Shepard, asking for permission and immediately being granted entrance. Joining with Shepard, coupled with the feel of her Mistress’s come spilling into her, filling her up, pushed Liara over the edge. She released with a raw shout, glad Shepard was holding onto her.

Shepard hadn’t thought she could be any more aroused, but feeling Liara’s desire only pushed her to a higher plateau. She curled over the top of Liara’s body, pressing her breasts into her pet’s naked back and burying her teeth in the maiden’s neck with a possessive growl, intent on leaving her mark for all to see. Even if she hadn’t been able to sense how much Liara loved being bitten through the meld, the way her pet’s hips bucked back into her when she bit down made it obvious.

In all her time serving in Shepard’s harem, Samantha had never been around an asari in the midst of a joining. She had felt the power rolling off Liara and Shepard, but hadn’t known it was the mating meld until she saw Liara’s eyes. They were a deep, endless blackness, and it would have been frightening if there hadn’t been a look of infinite rapture on her face as well. She gasped as Liara released against her stomach once again, bathing it in hot wetness, and the palpable waves of desire radiating from the couple on top of her helped push her over the edge as well.

Samantha cried out as she clenched in a sympathetic orgasm, wishing something, anything, was filling her. She felt some sympathy, as well as a healthy dose of envy, for both Shepard and Liara. If this was the intensity of her orgasm just from feeling the residual effects of their meld, then Samantha didn’t know how they could stand the full force of it. Quickly, she slid a hand between her legs, feeling some of Liara’s wetness cover the back of her knuckles as she eased herself through the rest of her climax. Samantha felt like she was intruding on an intensely personal moment, but she wouldn’t have been able to tear herself away from the magnificence of the scene even if she hadn’t been trapped beneath the two lovers. 

Finally, Liara’s eyes began to fade back into their natural blue. She blinked sleepily down at Samantha, a satisfied smile pulling across her lips. She leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Samantha’s mouth before turning to look at Shepard. Their kiss was longer and deeper despite the strain it put on Liara’s neck to swivel around and reach. For a moment, her inner walls tightened around Shepard’s cock again, pulling out a few more pulses. But after that, the two of them had nothing more to give. Completely exhausted, Liara didn't even complain when Shepard pulled out of her. Instead, she collapsed forward with a heavy sigh, rolling onto her side so that she wouldn't crush Samantha.

Shepard grinned down at both of her slaves, enjoying how beautiful the two exhausted woman looked lying beside each other. She had thoroughly worn them out, and she was quite proud of herself. However, she had used up the last reserves of her energy in the process. For a moment, Shepard debated lying between them, but after a little thought, she decided to give Liara that privilege. Instead, she curled up on the far side of the bed, slinging an arm around Liara’s waist and allowing her to cuddle up beside Samantha as well. Her eyes felt heavy, and soon, she found herself following Liara’s example, letting them fall shut as her head sank into the pillow.

“That was wonderful,” Liara sighed as she rested her cheek against Shepard’s broad shoulder. Despite the awkward position, she kept one of her hands thrown out toward Samantha, wanting to maintain skin contact with her. Although she didn't feel the same bond with Samantha that she shared with Shepard, they still had some kind of connection, one that she had taken great pleasure in. She wasn't ready to sever it yet.

“It was,” Samantha agreed. Although she always enjoyed servicing her Mistress, the chance to be with Liara was better than she had dreamed. She hoped the Sultana would be willing to indulge her again, because she could see herself growing very fond of spending the occasional night in bed with Liara, especially if she got the chance to taste her. That was a treat she didn't get to enjoy often enough.

A loud snore disrupted her thoughts, and she stopped staring dreamily at the ceiling, glancing over Liara to look at Shepard instead. The normally dashing Sultana’s face was smushed into a corner of her pillow, and her mouth was hanging open. With her task finished, her body had finally surrendered to sleep. Liara and Samantha looked at each other, then burst into a shared fit of giggles. They tried their best to muffle the noise, but were unsuccessful.

“I should probably go,” Samantha murmured once they had calmed down, moving to push off of the mattress. “The Sultana might not stay asleep for long…”

“Exactly,” Liara purred, reaching out to drag her back. It pained her to give up her comfortable place against Shepard’s shoulder, but she did not want her friend to leave, either. “She might wake up. And when she does, she might require both of us to service her again.”

Samantha cast a doubtful glance at Shepard. “You really think so?”

Liara smiled. “No,” she admitted. “But… I want you to stay. And I am sure she will not mind.”

Once again, Samantha felt as though she was intruding on something private, but she couldn't deny Liara’s request. Sticky and spent, she rolled back down beside the asari and cuddled up next to her. “Oh, all right,” she said, smiling when Liara pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “But just for a little while.”

“Just a little while,” Liara agreed before they both joined Shepard in sleep.


	15. Book Two: Chapter 4

The next morning, Liara woke up to a warm body pressed up against her back and light kisses across her neck. She smiled and snuggled up against the lean body before even opening her eyes, knowing that it was Shepard. She let out a small gasp when she felt the hard shaft of Shepard's cock press into her ass, and instantly felt herself readying. She opened her eyes and was a little disappointed to see that sometime during the night, Samantha had left, but she couldn't dwell on it too much with her Mistress rubbing up against her.

She flipped over in the circle of Shepard's arms until she was facing her Mistress, instinctively leaning up so she could kiss her on the lips. She swung her leg over Shepard's hip and welcomed the feel of the Sultana's thick cock nudging against her azure. She was still pleasantly sore from last night's activities, but she knew she could take Shepard again. And from the feel of it, Shepard was just as ready as she was.

Shepard groaned as she felt Liara move against her, rocking into her pelvis and driving her crazy. She quickly pushed Liara over onto her back and settled over the little maiden. Shepard had to admit that Liara's eagerness and even the sight aggressiveness she was showing was a huge turn on, mostly because she knew that Liara had blossomed into this kind of confident lover under her tutelage. Trapping Liara's hand above her head, Shepard nipped and kissed at her little pet's throat, happy to be back in control before Liara forced her to embarrass herself. "If I didn't have plans," she said between kisses, "I'd fuck you all day." She spent a few more minutes working Liara up until her little pet was writhing beneath her before leaving one final mark that would last for days and pushing herself away.

"No." Liara tried to grab for Shepard, but her limbs were too lethargic with pleasure to move fast enough. Her pulse was pounding between her legs, and she wanted her Mistress back over her, doing unspeakably wonderful things to her. "Please," she begged, holding her hands out to Shepard and hoping that the Sultana would take mercy on her.

"If I wasn't worried that Wrex would tear this place apart out of boredom, I'd come back to bed," Shepard said as she started pulling on clothes. She looked back at Liara on the bed and her heart tugged at the disappointed pout on the maiden's face. Honestly, she would have prefered to stay in bed with Liara all day, but she had made promises yesterday that she couldn't break. With a sigh, she walked back over to Liara and leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, one that couldn't be misinterpreted as something intended to lead to more. "Go back to the harem and get cleaned up, little one. Then, Sha'ira will bring you down to the training grounds and you can watch me spar."

Liara threw her arms around Shepard's neck and pushed for a deeper kiss, happy when it didn't take much work to convince her Mistress to go further. "Only if I can get you all to myself later," she said, her voice husky with need. She knew she wouldn't be getting anything other than what her Mistress offered, but it was fun to practice her newly discovered assertiveness.

Shepard grinned, cupping Liara's cheek. "Oh, you will," she said, her other hand slipping around to give Liara's ass a firm squeeze. "In fact, I'm going to demand it." The length of her cock twitched a little between her legs and began to harden as she imagined all the wonderful things she would be able to do to her little pet later, but she did her best to ignore it. She had made a promise, and even Liara's charms couldn't keep her in this bedroom forever.

Liara let her arms fall from around Shepard's neck, standing up on her own. She wished she had been able to convince Shepard to indulge in a little early-morning pleasure, but she knew she would have to be patient and wait until the Sultana had finished her duties and seen to her guests. Still, she made sure to sway her hips a little as she bent down to pull on her discarded shift from the night before. She could give her Mistress something pleasant to admire, at the very least.

Shepard's hands twitched on her knees, and she was almost tempted to wrap a fist around the hard shaft of her cock and begin stroking. But instead, she stood up, stepping close enough to give Liara an affectionate pat on the swell of her ass. Then, she tilted her pet's chin up for one last kiss before heading into her bathroom for a shower. She would have invited Liara to join her, but she was afraid that if she did, neither of them would end up coming out until the sun had set again.

Liara sighed once the washroom door closed behind Shepard with a solid thud, but she put off her disappointment, trying to look forward to the rest of the day. At least she would be permitted to spend time near her Mistress, even if they wouldn't be alone. That was far better than the days when Shepard was too busy to see her at all. After making sure her shift covered all of the essential places, she left the bedroom and headed down the hall toward the harem.

As she walked, no one else crossed her path, and Liara was not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed. Even though she was dressed—mostly—she was still obviously well-used, and anyone who came across her would have been able to tell what Shepard had been doing to her last night. The thought was embarrassing, but also appealing in a strange sort of way. Liara enjoyed the marks of ownership, especially the light bruises Shepard had left on her neck. At least those wouldn't wash off, she reasoned as she finally reached the baths.

After a few minutes of scrubbing under the water, Liara felt very refreshed, and much less sore than she had been a few minutes earlier. Fresh and clean, she had just stepped out of the bathing chamber and wrapped a towel around herself when she saw Sha'ira enter the baths, still fully dressed. "Ah, there you are. The Sultana has requested your presence out on the field." A smile pulled at Sha'ira's full lips, and she looked Liara up and down. "I think she wishes to try and impress you."

"Impress me?" Liara asked, drying herself off with the towel before reaching for one of the fresh shifts kept in the bathing room for all the girls.

"Oh, that's right. You've never seen Shepard spar before. She is a fine warrior, although I have to admit that she's been a little lax in her training these past few months," she said, giving Liara a pointed look. Even though she did not elaborate, the message was clear.

Liara blushed a little at the implication, but couldn't find it in herself to be sorry that Shepard preferred to spend time with her rather than train for battle. She didn't get to see Shepard as much as she wanted to, and if Shepard spent hours every day training, their precious time together would be even shorter. On the other hand, she had to admit that it was a good thing for Shepard to keep up with her training. Liara just knew that the Sultana would be at the head of her military force if it ever needed to be used. Shepard wasn't the type to sit back and let others take a risk while she stayed behind, safe and protected.

"Well, come on," Sha'ira prodded as she turned around and led the way out of the room. She really did like the young maiden who had so totally captivated the Sultana's attention, but she was still worried that something bad might come out of their relationship. It was not her place to question Shepard, but Sha'ira feared that the Sultana was becoming too attached to someone who could never be her queen. As much as Sha'ira wanted to believe that a harem girl could be something more, she knew from experience that simply wanting wouldn't make dreams come true. But maybe she was a hypocrite, because she couldn't seem to give up what she most wanted as well, even though she was rebuffed every time she made a play for the handsome Captain of the Guard.

The training grounds were a fair distance from the palace, just in case an errant projectile was launched. That way, there was a smaller chance of accidentally hitting some unsuspecting servant. Liara didn't mind the trek, and she very much enjoyed being out in the sunlight. The palace had huge windows that let in a lot of natural light, but it just wasn't the same as physically being outside, which she missed a lot from her days as an archeologist. Honestly, Liara didn't think much of her past life. Even though she had only been at the palace for a few months, it seemed as if her whole life was here. The palace library, her new friends, and Shepard took up most of her free time.

Liara couldn't help but stare when she and Sha'ira came upon the scene of Shepard sparring with Ashley. Sha'ira seemed rather affected by the sight as well, but experience allowed her to hide her reaction better than Liara. Both Shepard and Ashley were wearing tight, sleeveless shirts that showed of their strong, well-defined arms, and did little to hide the impressive musculature of the rest of their torsos. Shepard was taller and broader than Ashley, but the Captain was an incredibly fine specimen as well. It was hard to believe, and it could have just been a trick of the light or the clothes they were wearing, but Liara thought that Ashley might have an even more defined stomach than her Mistress, which the maiden hadn't thought possible. Ashley was always on active duty, so it would make sense for her to be in slightly better shape, but Liara had already been more than impressed with Shepard's hard body.

At the moment, the two of them were grappling, trying to get the other to the ground. And even though they couldn't have been going at it for long, they were both sheened with sweat in a way that made Liara want to drag her Mistress away and do unspeakable things to her. In fact, after last night's activities, Liara didn't think she would have objected to dragging both Shepard  _and_  Ashley away. The images those thoughts produced in her head made her shiver with pleasure and sent a jolt of awareness right to her clit.

Meanwhile, Shepard was all too aware of Liara's presence on the sidelines. She could feel the maiden's gaze on her, and although she had wanted to win her little sparring match with Ashley before, she found herself even more determined now. Summoning her strength, she struggled out of the lock Ashley was trying to hold her in, sending the Captain stumbling backwards a few paces. Instinctively, Shepard raised her arms to protect her face. It was a good thing she did, because Ashley recovered her balance in less than a second and darted forward again, trying to find an opening. Since Shepard's face and upper torso were protected, she went for the Sultana's midsection instead, catching her stomach.

Liara bit nervously at her lip as she watched Shepard take the blow, wincing along with her. "Are you sure they will be all right?" she asked Sha'ira as Shepard and Ashley circled each other, planning their next attacks. "This looks… dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Sha'ira repeated. Honestly, she was only half-listening to Liara's worries, too captivated by Ashley Williams to pay them much attention. The human had such fluidity and grace to her movements, and the way she and Shepard were fighting almost made it look like they were dancing. While she was fighting, Ashley was relaxed and confident. There was something primal about her, and she was no longer the stuffy, almost cold Captain of the Guard that only cared about the rules and always rebuffed her advances. "No, not dangerous at all," Sha'ira murmured. "They both know what they're doing."

Even as she said it, Shepard and Ashley went in for another round of blows. They kept their movements surprisingly short and confined between their bodies to save energy, but Liara could hear the thud of flesh on flesh whenever one of them managed to make contact or block. She felt her stomach twist again, and although she could not deny that the sight of the two women fighting aroused her, it was also making her increasingly nervous. Liara could tell that Ashley was a very skilled hand-to-hand fighter after only a few minutes of watching, and even though Shepard appeared to have a slight advantage, at least for now, she couldn't help worrying that one of Ashley's blows would catch her off-guard.

The next time Shepard and Ashley came in together, they ended up in another grapple, struggling to send each other to the ground. Although she knew she should be concentrating on the fight, Shepard couldn't resist stealing a swift glance at Liara from overtop of Ashley's head as she tried to force her down. The knowledge that she was being watched gave her a surge of strength, and she finally managed to shove Ashley down onto the dirt, pinning her there for a few moments as she let out a low grunt of exertion.

She didn't keep her down for long, though, before her desire to see Liara's reaction prompted her to pull away from Ashley and stand up. Shepard grinned over at her favorite pet, puffing out her chest a little with pride when she saw a large smile spread across Liara's beautiful face. Unfortunately, in her eagerness to preen in front of her lover, Shepard had forgotten to call a break. Ashley hurried to pick herself off the ground, not even realizing that Shepard was too distracted to counter, and ran at her, prepared for another round.

For a moment, Liara felt her heart stop in her chest. Her eyes flew open, and she gasped as she watched Ashley draw one of her powerful arms back. Shepard finally noticed what was happening, and tried to raise her own arms to block, but Liara reacted before either of them could make contact. Power surged through her, and she threw her hands forward with a snapping motion, her eyes flashing with light. Liara had not found much cause to use her biotics since being brought to Shepard's harem, but now, she called them up instinctively. The link was still there, thanks to decades of lessons as a child in her mother's court, and all the times she had defended herself out on dig sites before the slavers had captured her.

Before anyone could process what was happening, Ashley flew backward through the air, surrounded by blue and white light. She only stopped when she crashed into a stone wall where a bunch of training equipment was resting. The Captain's body hit with a dull thud before dropping to the ground, crashing through the wooden and metal sparring equipment on her way down. She landed without even a groan, lying motionless on the hard-packed earth with broken equipment scattered around her.

Shepard had watched in stunned silence as Ashley was propelled backwards by the shimmering blue light. She quickly adopted a defensive stance and turned to see where the real threat was coming from, straightening up once again when she saw Liara still standing off to the side. Her hands were up, and she had a look of horror on her face. It took Shepard a moment to realize that Liara had been the one to throw Ashley against the wall, and while she was concerned for her friend's health, Shepard was also astounded by the power her little slave had just displayed.

While both Shepard and Liara stared at each other in shock, Sha'ira rushed toward the fallen Captain. She couldn't even come close to describing the panic she had felt when she heard the sound of Ashley colliding with the unforgivingly hard wall. That fear was only rivaled by the relief that washed through her when Ashley let out a loud groan and pushed herself up on her hands and knees, disrupting the broken training weapons that had collapsed around her. Although she was happy to see that Ashley wasn't seriously injured, Sha'ira slowed her step, unsure if her attention would be welcome.

Ashley kept herself in great shape and trained everyday with her guards, but it had been a long while since she'd taken a hit like that. Her body was bruised and beaten as she pushed through the debris that had fallen on top of her, and a coughing fit wracked her body as she tried to get air back into her lungs, the impact having forced it all out. Her first instinct was still to get up and protect the Sultana from whatever threat had just tossed her so effortlessly on her ass, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't get her limbs to work at the pace she wanted them to.

It took several seconds before Ashley was able to use the wall to help her stand up, but she was eventually able to manage it. As she looked around, Ashley finally noticed both Shepard and Liara hurrying toward her. Ashley was still trying to regain all of her faculties, and she couldn't quite hear what Liara was saying since blood was still rushing wildly through her pounding head. But when her hearing did start to come back, she pieced together that Liara was apologizing furiously for throwing her into the wall. It was probably because she was always a soldier first, but her initial thought was how impressive Liara's biotic abilities were.

"Goddess, Captain! I am so sorry," Liara said, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew it was silly to cry when Ashley was the one who had been hurt, but she couldn't help feeling guilty. She hadn't been trying to hurt Ashley, only protect Shepard…  _Goddess, Shepard. Surely, the Sultana will be angry with me for this._ The thought of losing her Mistress because of some stupid mistake was enough to shred Liara's emotions. She knew Ashley would never hurt Shepard intentionally, but her instincts to protect her Mistress had been so strong that she had reacted without any thought.

"It's all right," Ashley grunted as she moved her arms and legs, testing them out. "I'm all right." She noticed Sha'ira watching her from a few feet away, casting worried glances in her direction, and was suddenly embarrassed by her torn, battered appearance. She shifted her attention back to Liara, trying to forget that Sha'ira was looking at her. "Damn, that was some hit. I'm actually impressed," she added when she noticed Liara's face fall. It was the truth. Although all asari had some biotic abilities, she had never been thrown with such force before. She could only laugh at the fact that one of Shepard's innocent-looking harem girls had managed to take her out.

"Impressed?" Liara babbled. "But—but I hurt you!"

"She looks just fine to me," Shepard interjected. "And she's right. It was a nice throw." Like Ashley, she couldn't help being impressed by Liara's display of power. She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly realizing that if Liara hadn't been willing during their first time, she probably would have ended up flat on her ass with several holes in her bedroom wall. She had never been more relieved that she gave her slaves the choice to be with her or not. Still, thinking about it made her wonder why Liara had remained a member of her harem for so many months. If the sweet, innocent-looking maiden possessed so much power, surely she could have found some other line of work at the palace, or left to go somewhere else.

The thought of Liara leaving made Shepard's heart sink. A pit opened up at the bottom of her stomach, and she wrapped an arm around Liara's shoulder, wanting to hold her close. The maiden tucked into her, and Shepard could feel Liara trembling. "It's all right," she said soothingly, dropping a kiss on top of Liara's head. "Ashley's fine. We know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Of course not," Sha'ira said, covering the last few paces remaining between her and Ashley. She put a hand on the Captain's shoulder, but this time, her body language was deliberately all business instead of seductive. Ashley allowed the touch for once instead of going stiff or pulling away, and Sha'ira felt confident enough to take the human's arm. "But nevertheless, I think I should take Captain Williams over to the sidelines. She looks like she needs to sit down for a little while."

"I'm fine," Ashley protested, but as soon as she tried to walk, her vision began to swim. She leaned slightly on Sha'ira's steadying arm, allowing the asari to take some of her weight until her balance returned. "Okay, maybe I do need a little break."

"Don't worry about it," Shepard said, stepping towards Ashley and giving her a reassuring clap on the back. When Ashley rocked forward a little, she winced and took her other arm instead for extra support. "We'll help you sit down, and then I'll see if Wrex or Jack wants to spar with me for a while. You can watch, maybe pick up some pointers."

Ashley brightened a little, and she allowed Sha'ira, Shepard, and Liara to accompany her over to a wooden bench on the side of the field. She felt better as soon as she sat down, although her heart rate began to pick up again when Sha'ira settled right next to her. Apparently, certain parts of her body were already working properly again, if the warmth pooling between her legs was any indication. She looked at Liara instead, worried that Sha'ira might catch her staring. "Don't look so upset," she said, offering the maiden a smile. "That throw was amazing. Maybe you should spar with Shepard instead of me."

Liara's eyes flew open. "No! Oh, no, I could never… I mean…" she stammered. The thought of accidentally hurting Shepard was even worse than hurting Ashley.

"It's all right, little one," Shepard whispered soothingly as she pulled Liara into her body, instantly stopping her panicked stuttering. If Liara had that much force behind her biotics, she must have had some training. Shepard was almost eager to find out just how powerful her pet really was, but she would never force Liara to do anything that upset her. "Wrex is always more than happy to try and kick my ass. I'm sure he'll fill in for Ashley." She turned Liara until they were facing each other and lifted her chin so the maiden was looking at her. "But I would love the opportunity to spar against you some other time. From just the little you showed us, you're an amazing biotic. And we humans are pretty resilient," Shepard added before Liara could protest that she didn't want to hurt her.

"What's this I hear about Ashley being thrown against a wall by a slave girl?" Wrex asked in as gleeful a voice as he could ever possess as he walked out onto the training field.

"News certainly travels fast around here," Ashley grumbled as she sat up straighter and winced as her abused muscles protested. It had been a long while since she had been so completely blind-sided by a hit, and she was a little embarrassed that she hadn't seen it coming.

Shepard grinned with pride and turned Liara so they were both facing the large krogan bearing down on them. "It seems Liara has been hiding some of her abilities from all of us. She threw Ash against that wall like she was nothing. It was an impressive distance, too."

"I wish I could have seen it." It was impossible for something as fierce as a krogan to pout, but Wrex was doing an admirable job of coming close. "It's been a while since I've seen either of you two take a decent hit. And it's been too long since there's been anything worth fighting for," he said with longing in his voice. As good as peace was for his clan and his alliances, Wrex was still a warrior at heart, and he missed the days when he had fought side by side with these two surprisingly gritty and gifted soldiers.

"Don't get nostalgic on me, Wrex." Shepard clapped the large krogan on the back, wincing a little as a resonating sting went through her hand when it came in contact with her friend's plated shoulder. "Since Ash is out—and that's an order, Captain—" Shepard said firmly as Ashley opened her mouth to protest, "I could use another sparring partner. You up for the job?"

Wrex's laugh rumbled deep in his chest. "Always, Shepard. But don't expect me to pull my punches." Together, they ambled to the center of the training field, Liara following close behind.

When Ashley tried to get up and follow them, Sha'ira put a restraining hand on her chest. "Not you, Captain. You took a serious hit, and you're not going back out there today."

"It's my job, Sha'ira," Ashley stated flatly. "Besides, I've taken hits much worse than this. She just stunned me. I'm fine now."

Sha'ira narrowed her eyes and studied Ashley's face. While she could see that the Captain was still having some lingering discomfort, she did not seem to be hiding any severe pain. "I'll be the judge of that." She stood and faced Ashley, tilting the Captain's chin up and inspecting the bruise beginning to form on her cheek. She ran her fingers gently over the puffy flesh, wincing at the pain Ashley must be feeling. "Where do you hurt? The truth, please."

Ashley swallowed, trying to ignore the way Sha'ira's fingertips burned into her skin. She was so focused on Sha'ira's touch that her face stopped hurting for a few moments. "Mostly my face," she confessed, somehow sensing that Sha'ira would know if she tried to lie. "I think I bruised up one of my sides, too. But I'm really fine, I promise. The pain is already going away."

Sha'ira cupped Ashley's face, running her thumb over the Captain's cheek and stroking her strong jaw for a moment before pulling her hand away. "Do you want me to take a look?" She sat back down on the bench and turned so she could glance down at Ashley's torso. Aside from a fitted binding for her chest so she could spar properly, she was only wearing a white undershirt. Although she was a little glad to have an excuse to examine Ashley up close, and possibly even touch her, Sha'ira was too concerned for the Captain to truly enjoy the experience. These were not the circumstances in which she had wanted to help Ashley strip out of her shirt.

Ashley swallowed, her eyes darting nervously to one side. "I, uh—" But Sha'ira's hands were already sliding down her arms and stroking over the muscles of her stomach. They settled at the hem of her shirt and gently lifted it several inches. Ashley winced as she looked down. There were some nasty looking scrapes just below her ribs, and she knew her torso would be a colorful tapestry of yellow and purple-blue bruising once the damage started to show. Still, Sha'ira's soft fingers seemed to make the pain fade, and she didn't seem to be bleeding.

"This is going to hurt for a few days," Sha'ira murmured as she prodded the side of a growing purple stripe. "If you'd like, I'll see if I can find you something to help at the apothecary."

"No," Ashley blurted out, surprising even herself. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of Sha'ira leaving upset her, even if it was only to get medicine. Or, worse, Sha'ira might ask her to leave the field and accompany her. That meant they would end up alone, and even though she was injured, Ashley's self-control was already wavering badly thanks to Sha'ira's soft touches. She didn't want to put the two of them in a private situation where Sha'ira would have to partially undress her. "I mean, maybe later," she added when she noticed Sha'ira's confused expression. "I want to watch Wrex and Shepard. Besides, it's my job to protect the Sultana…" She knew it was a silly excuse, but she clung to it anyway, glancing over Sha'ira's shoulder to watch Shepard and Wrex spar.

The two of them were currently trying to wrestle each other onto the ground. Thanks to his strength, Wrex had the clear advantage, but Shepard was quicker than he was, and she usually managed to squirm out of his holds. Liara was hovering close by, watching nervously. Even from a fair distance, Ashley could tell she was chewing on her lip. She smiled. If Wrex did end up getting the best of Shepard, he would have to watch out. Based on what she had just experienced, Liara would have no problem throwing him if she thought he was getting too rough.

Sha'ira knew she should be more understanding, since Ashley's pride was likely making her downplay her injuries, but something about the way the Captain was ignoring what had just happened annoyed her. She took a calming breath and picked up one of the towels at the other end of the bench, tossing it in Ashley's face and watching the Captain's startled eyes focus back on her. "You're sweating all over the place," she said by way of explanation. Her thoughts wandered, and soon, she started picturing other activities that would make Ashley perspire. With a sigh, she shook away those dreams and looked hard at Ashley again. "Now, either you let me take a look at your ribs here, or we can go to Doctor Chakwas and she can put you on bedrest for the next day or two. Your choice."

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Sha'ira, trying to figure out if she was bluffing. "That's blackmail," she said, a dangerous edge to her voice. Ashley didn't take well to threats, and her position was by Shepard's side, making sure the Sultana came to no harm.

Sha'ira ignored the controlled anger that Ashley was just barely keeping in check. "You catch on quick, Captain. Now, sit still."

Ashley grumbled as Sha'ira pulled her shirt back up, but otherwise stayed silent, holding her undershirt out of the way while the asari probed gently at her ribs. Even though they were sore to the touch, Ashley had a hard time feeling the pain when all she could focus on was Sha'ira's soft fingertips gliding over her skin. She had always been a little ticklish on her sides, but she was feeling anything but laughter at the moment. Instead, she thought about about how good it felt to be touched by the woman who had haunted her fantasies for more years than she cared to admit. She tried to suppress her body's reactions, but she felt her nipples harden, aching for more intimate contact.

Although she had begun her inspection to make sure that Ashley was all right, all of those noble thoughts flew right out the window when Sha'ira felt the Captain nearly vibrating under her hands. Ashley's nipples stiffened with awareness, and she licked her lips. Despite the many times Ashley had rebuffed her, Sha'ira had always known it was never because the human found her unattractive. Her most recent reactions only reaffirmed that belief, and Sha'ira was more than eager to press her advantage. A throbbing ache took up residence between her thighs as she watched Ashley's body react to her touch.

Carefully, Sha'ira allowed her hand wander higher. Ashley's breathing came heavier beside her face, and the hard muscles of her stomach flexed. She could feel their tension beneath her fingertips, and it only encouraged her. She began with slow strokes of her hand, turning her inspection into a soothing touch instead. She flattened her palm along the Captain's stomach, enjoying the warm flesh available to her. With Ashley's shirt pulled up, she finally had access to the tight, tempting abdominal muscles that she had admired for so long. Sha'ira felt Ashley's stare shift away from her, back out onto the field, but she was not disappointed this time. They were back to their old game, with Ashley trying to ignore her advances even as her body responded. But this time, Sha'ira was determined to win.

When Ashley didn't stop her, Sha'ira moved into slightly more dangerous territory. She let her hand brush against the bottom curve of Ashley's breast. The Captain was wearing bindings, but there was still a slight swell beneath them, and Sha'ira hoped that Ashley could feel the pressure. A soft gasp spilled from between Ashley's lips, and Sha'ira's smile grew. Apparently, she could. Since she was blocked from going any higher, Sha'ira lowered Ashley's shirt and turned her attention lower instead. She caressed the swell of Ashley's narrow hip, slipping her hand beneath the towel that had landed in Ashley's lap. She leaned forward, letting her mouth hover close to Ashley's ear. "You still feel tense, Captain. Are you sure nothing else needs my attention?"

Ashley's throat bobbed, and she swallowed down the lump that had lodged itself there. "I—nothing else hurts." It was the truth. The pain in her side was almost completely gone, and all of her focus had settled between her legs. She felt a rush of heat pound deep within her whenever Sha'ira's fingertips circled her hip. They dipped just beneath the waistband of her pants, but before she could react, they retreated again, moving over the top of her thigh instead. Ashley was tempted to look down, but she knew she wouldn't be able to see anything. The towel was covering them, blocking her view. She did not know whether to be relieved or nervous.

"I didn't ask if anything hurt," Sha'ira whispered. "I asked if anything else needed my attention." An embarrassingly soft whimper broke in Ashley's throat as she felt blunt teeth nip at her earlobe, tugging it for a split second. For a moment, she wondered if she had imagined it. Fortunately, Shepard and Wrex were too busy sparring to notice, and Liara was still watching the two of them. They weren't paying attention.

Sha'ira smiled softly as she watched Ashley clench her jaw, firmly refusing to reply. Her insistence on keeping a stoic appearance only made her more fun to play with. "Perhaps you'd like some attention here..." She moved her hand to cup Ashley between her legs, squeezing just a little to make her proposition very clear. Besides some teasing grazes, this was as intimately as Sha'ira had ever touched Ashley, and she was not disappointed. She had shared her body with many women, had touched many more, but Sha'ira had never felt the intimacy or the thrill that she did as she touched Ashley.

Ashley groaned softly and tried to figure out what to do, but her brain refused to work. All she could think about was how good it felt to finally have some semblance of her fantasies played out in reality. The best she could do was stop herself from lifting her hips more firmly into Sha'ira hand. Instead, she dug her fingers into the edge of the bench until they cramped, resolutely holding as still as she could. She looked out over the training grounds, but her eyes were blind to the exercises being performed there. Every one of her senses was focused on the beautiful asari sitting next to her, the one who was determined to make her break.

"Tell me, Captain," Sha'ira purred before nipping at Ashley's jaw. She pushed her fingers more solidly against the warmth between her legs. "Are you wet?" She could feel the fiery heat that Ashley was giving off, and she ached to feel more without a single barrier between them. "Is your clit hard and throbbing? Aching for my touch? Ready to burst in my hand at the first stroke?" She almost slipped her other hand between her own legs. Her azure pounded with need just from imagining what she might find when she slid her hand into Ashley's pants. She had put herself to sleep more nights than she could count thinking about making Ashley come for her, and she desperately wanted to experience it for real.

Sha'ira quickly found the firm prominence of Ashley's clit through the fabric, releasing a soft gasp at how hard it was. The Captain may have been able to deny that she needed this, but her body didn't lie and it was saying that she was more than ready to be attended to. Sha'ira couldn't wait to have Ashley's clit beneath her fingertips, finding just the right speed and pressure that would make her Captain moan, but she knew that she should go slow. Ashley was like a jittery animal that needed to be handled just right, or she would bolt at any second.

Ashley bit her lip. A low moan vibrated in her chest before she could stop it. Sha'ira was offering her everything she needed, everything she desired, but not the way she wanted it. As powerful as her attraction was, she didn't want to be another meaningless fling, another warm body, an utterly forgettable face that Sha'ira would dismiss after they were finished. She was sure the only reason Sha'ira had pursued her for so long was her reluctance. As far as Ashley knew, she was the only woman who had ever turned down Sha'ira's charms. But…

But every word Sha'ira said sent a lance of desire through her lower belly. She ached. The shaft of her clit throbbed under the steady pressure of Sha'ira's fingers. She was so wet there had to be a stain on her pants, although she couldn't see beneath the towel to confirm her suspicion. She wanted more than this, more than the brief tease of Sha'ira's fingers in an all too public place, but she didn't know how to ask, or how to come to terms with her conflicted feelings.

While Ashley's mind reeled, her body didn't wait for her to make a decision. Her thighs parted a little wider, almost involuntarily. Sha'ira took it as encouragement and moved her fingers faster, finding the right spot even through the material. Ashley had to clutch the side of the bench to keep from bucking her hips. She closed her eyes, unable to look at Sha'ira or watch what was happening. She took in ragged, low breaths, trying not to make any more noises or attract attention. She didn't want anyone else to realize what was happening.

"Why are you still so tense, Captain?" Sha'ira purred. Ashley shuddered at the feel of warm breath washing over her ear. It did not help that Sha'ira always smelled so good. She could practically taste her scent. "Relax. Let me take care of you. I only want to make you feel wonderful." She paused, and Ashley felt the impact of each word directly between her legs. "I want to take you somewhere private. Somewhere I can discover how to make you fall apart in my arms." Slowly, the pressure of Sha'ira's fingers receded. A protest almost made its way out of Ashley's mouth, but then, she felt Sha'ira's fingertips undoing the buttons of her pants and sliding past the waistband.

This was it, Ashley thought. She was going to come in her pants. All over Sha'ira's hand. Her willpower was on the verge of breaking, and Sha'ira's touch felt so  _good._  "Please," she murmured under her breath, unsure whether she was begging Sha'ira to stop or keep going.

Sha'ira smiled as she dipped her fingertips a little lower. She had never gotten this close before, and even though she wished they were alone so she could give her Captain the attention she so obviously needed, this would have to do. She didn't want to break the spell. She finally had the stoic Captain Williams under her thumb, and she wasn't going to give it up for anything. "Please? That isn't a word I've heard from you before." She pressed the lightest of kisses just behind Ashley's ear, enjoying the way the human's hair tickled her face. A few strands had broken free of her messy bun, and they clung to her warm neck. "Please, what? Please touch your clit?" She finally made her move, pushing through wet, heated flesh until she found the hard bud of Ashley's clit and began stroking it. "Please go inside of you? Please make you come?"

Ashley trembled at Sha'ira's words. She desperately wanted to take what the beautiful asari was offering, what she had dreamed about for so long. But at the first touch of Sha'ira's fingers to her clit, along with the incredible, almost crippling zing of pleasure, came a moment of clarity. This wasn't what she wanted. Well, it was certainly what she wanted, but not how she wanted it. She didn't want this to be a quick fuck out in the open where they could be interrupted at any moment.

Using the last shred of her willpower, Ashley released a pained groan and pulled Sha'ira's hand out of her pants, pushing hurriedly to her feet. She used one hand to hold her pants together so she wouldn't flash everyone on the training field and held the towel in front of herself with the other. The confused look in Sha'ira's eyes made Ashley want to kick herself. She knew that she sent off so many mixed signals that it was hard for Sha'ira to keep up, but every time Sha'ira teased her, she lost her mind. Still, there was one thing Ashley wouldn't compromise on. If anything ever came of the tension between them, she wanted it to be one hundred percent real. She didn't want Sha'ira to feel as though she was obligated to service her. Until she was sure it was more than duty or a challenge on Sha'ira's part, she would continue to deny herself what she so desperately wanted.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, unable to look into Sha'ira's disappointed eyes any longer. She hurried off, her gait hindered a little by the throbbing in her clit that hadn't gone away. She needed distance, and she needed to feel like she was back in control. While she knew it probably wasn't her best idea, there was one thing that always gave her more confidence. She went to find it, ignoring the potential consequences of her actions.

* * *

Liara watched Shepard and Wrex spar for the better part of an hour. It was interesting to see the difference in how Shepard had fought with Ashley to how she handled Wrex. The krogan outweighed Shepard by several hundred pounds, and it was obvious that she knew an outright attack would do her absolutely no good. Instead of going in and grappling with him, Shepard danced around Wrex, avoiding his attacks and only sparingly darting in to land a couple of blows of her own.

She quickly realized that Shepard was trying to wear the big krogan out. However, Wrex landed a few blows that made Shepard stagger, and Liara had to hold herself back from coming to the Sultana's aid. She kept reminding herself that they were just playing, and that Wrex wasn't really trying to hurt Shepard. Once she got past her fear that Shepard would be injured, she actually enjoyed watching her Mistress spar. The flow of Shepard's movements and her obvious fighting skills were mesmerizing, but Liara found that it mostly made her want to drag the Sultana back to bed and have her wicked way with her Mistress.

"Ah! Got you," Wrex grunted as he finally managed to pull one of Shepard's arms behind her back, holding her in place. Shepard did not submit easily, and she continued rolling to try and escape Wrex's grip. "Damn it, stop squirming so I can win!"

"And let you gloat for the rest of your visit?" Shepard panted. "Not a chance." She kicked backwards with her boot, catching Wrex's shin and stomping down hard on his foot. It was a dirty trick, but effective. Wrex was not wearing shoes on the grass, and although the rest of his body was covered in protective plating, his feet were relatively unprotected. He grunted in pain, loosening his grip just enough for Shepard to wriggle free. She danced out of reach as he lunged for her, grinning wildly.

"Not fair, Shepard." Wrex tossed his heavy head, but his lips peeled back from his large mouth to show his teeth. It was the krogan version of a smile. "You fight dirty."

Shepard laughed. "Could have fought dirtier. Your quad was my next target if that trick didn't work."

Wrex winced. Unlike turians, krogan could not retract into protective plating. "I'm glad I let you go then. But I'll have to remember that for next time. If you're willing to kick me in the quad, I won't hold back on you, either."

Liara's eyes widened, and she shook her head. Although she adored all of Shepard's body, and did not want to see any of it damaged, that part was particularly important to her. "Please restrain yourself, Wrex," she said, glancing between the krogan and Shepard. "I would hate to see the Sultana damaged." It felt a little strange to call Shepard 'Sultana', since she had fallen into the habit of using Shepard's name more often, but she couldn't forget that she was in the presence of someone else.

Wrex let out a rumbling laugh. "I'm sure you would. I've seen what she's packing, and it's fairly impressive… for a human."

Liara nearly swallowed her tongue.  _Wrex_  had seen Shepard naked? The thought was horrifying. Shepard must have noticed the shocked expression on her face, because she hurried to explain. "The harvest festival kind of turns into an orgy after dinner. He probably saw me with one of my harem girls one year." She gave Liara a pointed look. "I was hoping you would be my attendant at the festival this time around, pet."

Although Shepard had mentioned the possibility before, Liara flushed with pleasure. She was happy that Shepard wanted to continue spending time with her, even in such a public setting, but she couldn't help being nervous. If what Kelly said was true, several nobles would be in attendance, including the Matriarchs from Thessia. If she went to the festival with Shepard, surely she would be noticed.

Wrex's voice broke her train of thought. "I approve, Shepard. This one's a bit hardier than your other girls if she's feisty enough to toss Williams around. I like her."

"It was pretty funny," Shepard admitted. She gave Liara a soft smile to let her know that she was only teasing. "And actually kind of hot. There's something sexy about knowing the obedient little slave that warms my bed every night could probably knock me on my ass if she wanted to."

"I had no idea, Mistress," Liara teased softly so only Shepard could hear as her Mistress brushed by her in search of a towel. "Perhaps we should explore those possibilities later." When Shepard looked at her in surprise, Liara realized how bold she must have sounded and instantly blushed.

Shepard released a soft growl and crowded into her space, pressing their bodies together and capturing her wrists. "Are you challenging me, pet?" she asked, keeping her tone playful even as she nipped at Liara's neck, showing Liara that she was still in charge.

"I thought you said that you liked it." Liara canted her hips forward and smiled when she felt Shepard's hard cock press into her stomach. Even that first day with Shepard in the throne room when she had been scared, Liara hadn't once considered using her biotics to get free. After witnessing how Shepard was with the other slaves, she hadn't been concerned that the Sultana would hurt her. Instead, she had actually been curious to experience the pleasure she had seen on the other girls' faces.

Before Shepard could answer, Wrex interrupted them. "Cut it out before I have to find a pail of cold water."

Shepard chuckled at his threat, but gave Liara a quick kiss before spinning her around so they were both facing the krogan battlemaster. Not yet ready to release Liara, Shepard kept her arms around her waist. It was a safe enough position, and she didn't want to touch her slave any more intimately while they had an audience. She doubted Liara was ready to fuck in the middle of the day out here where anyone and everyone could see. It was certainly something she might convince Liara to try sometime in the future, because she loved the idea of everyone not just knowing, but seeing that Liara was her.

"Do I hear a little bit of jealousy in your voice there, Wrex?" Shepard teased. She held Liara around the waist and leaned down to rest her chin on the maiden's shoulder, giving herself easy access to Liara's neck whenever she wanted to nip the temptingly smooth column. Even though she knew it wasn't her best idea, especially since she doubted she would have time to fuck Liara again before tonight, Shepard couldn't help but circle her hips against Liara's backside, grinding her cock into the swell of her ass.

Wrex gave a loud harrumph. "Jealous of you, Shepard? I don't think so. I already said I've seen what you're packing, and it still can't compare to what I've got." Then, he turned his attention to Liara. "I'd be willing to give you a look, though, if you ever want to upgrade."

Liara was taken aback until she realized Wrex was only trying to get a rise out of Shepard instead of actually propositioning her. It was working, too, since Liara felt her Mistress's arms tighten around her abdomen. Liara couldn't see Shepard's face, but she knew by Wrex's expression that it must have been priceless. But amusing as it was, she didn't want to play this game too long. "Thank you, but I have more than enough to handle right here." She slipped a hand between their two bodies and quickly cupped Shepard, reveling in the sharp intake of breath beside her crest.

Wrex let out another rumbling laugh and shook his head, obviously delighted by Liara's boldness. "I knew I liked you for a reason," he chuckled. As he strode past them, he clapped Liara on the shoulder with his heavy hand. She rocked a little under the force of the touch, but Shepard's embrace kept her steady until Wrex had passed. "All right, I've had my fun with the two of you. I'm going to go see what your cooks have been hiding from me in the kitchens."

Shepard snorted. "You mean the cooks are hiding. All of them put in for leaves of absence as soon as they heard you'd arrived."

"Wouldn't put it past them," Wrex said. "I'm hungry enough to eat a kakliosaur!" With another shrug of his large shoulders, he wandered off toward the palace, leaving Shepard and Liara alone on the sparring field.

"Well, little one, it looks like I have you all to myself again." Shepard placed another kiss on the back of Liara's neck, enjoying the shiver that coursed through the soft body in her arms. She remembered the way Liara had thrown Ashley earlier, amazed at the power her pet had displayed. Shepard had never suspected Liara was capable of such strength. It was a little difficult to reconcile her sweet, obedient pet with the woman who had tossed Ashley several yards merely with the force of her mind. "You know, you surprised me earlier. It made me realize how little I actually know about you…"

Liara stiffened in Shepard's arms. She knew where this conversation was headed. While Shepard had always viewed her as a person, unlike many slaveowners, the perceptions the Sultana had formed of her were somewhat limited. Shepard had only thought of her as a slave before, no matter how tenderly she treated her. But now, Liara could hear the interest in her voice, and it frightened her. If Shepard really got to know her, all of her… the weak boundaries she had already tried to put in place would crumble.

And so Liara did something that made her heart sink. She lied. "I am afraid there is not much to know, Mistress. My life before I came here is of no consequence."

Shepard released Liara and stepped around her so that she could examine the asari's face. Even without touch, she could sense the tension in Liara's body and read the nervousness on her face. "It's of consequence to me," she insisted. "I want to know about you."

"Why?" Liara asked, hoping to distract Shepard with a question of her own. "I am your slave. Do I not please you as I am?"

"Of course you do." Shepard softened her voice and reached out to cup Liara's cheek. "You please me very much, little one. I'm just curious about you. I didn't expect you to have any biotic training."

"All asari are given some basic training," Liara said. "Without it, our powers may become troublesome, or even dangerous. I simply reacted strongly this time because I did not want to see you hurt."

Liara's concern for her brought up a whole new category of questions, but Shepard decided to save those for later. She wanted a little time to think through them first. "Well, if assassins ever try to kill me and take over the kingdom, I'll be sure and direct them to you."

"I do not know how helpful I would be in that situation, but I would try," Liara said, knowing that she would do just about anything to protect Shepard.

"I'm kidding, little one. Mostly," Shepard said, reaching out to touch Liara just because she wanted a physical connection. She was curious about Liara's seemingly strong powers and her little pet's downplaying of them, but she knew when not to push. Still, she was already making plans for Liara to start training if the asari was agreeable with the idea. "I've got Ashley and the rest of the palace guards to protect me. And I don't mean to sound full of myself," she added with purposefully arrogant tone, "but I'm not bad at fighting either."

"Your skills are very impressive, Shepard. Hand to hand combat with a krogan is difficult, and you were holding your own very well," Liara said. "And while I am sure that Ashley Williams is very capable as your Captain, she seems to be a little distracted herself." Liara had no doubt that Ashley's duty to Shepard would be her number one priority, but that didn't change the fact that there was some serious unresolved sexual tension between the Captain of the Guard and the harem Madam.

"Ah, you noticed, did you?" Shepard said with a chuckle. "If those two don't act on whatever's going on between them soon, they might self-combust. Ash is a great soldier and irreplaceable friend, but her sense of honor is going to be the death of her unless Sha'ira can break through that stoic wall she always tries to put up."

"Mmm, they certainly do need to resolve the attraction between them," Liara said distractedly as she leaned forward and nuzzled into Shepard's neck, even going to far as to stick out her tongue and taste the salty, sweaty skin. She really did care about Ashley and Sha'ira, but they would come to their own decisions in their own time. At the moment, she was more interested in the promise Shepard had made her earlier. "I think it is now  _later_ ," she said suggestively, nipping at Shepard's pulse point and thrilling to the way her Mistress shivered.

Shepard's hands tightened on Liara's hips and drew her closer. "You're insatiable, little one," she growled, grinding her pelvis lightly into Liara's. Then she abruptly pulled away and turned Liara around, swatting the surprised maiden on the ass. "If you hurry and stop distracting me until we get to my rooms, I might be able to fit in one good fuck before my other duties call. Now get moving."

Liara laughed at Shepard's playfulness, but immediately started rushing off back towards the Sultana's private quarters. If Shepard said she had time, then she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity.


	16. Book Two: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, it's the Sha'ira/Ashley everything-but sex scene! :) Enjoy. Next up is the Ash/Shep/Liara threesome.

Ashley trembled as she bolted from the training field, her entire body shaking. She wanted Sha'ira like she had never wanted another woman, and she had come so close to having the beautiful asari, but she knew it was all a lie. She wasn't proud of the fact that she had almost lost control today, but hopefully she would be able to regain a little of her sanity once she was alone. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to return to her room, since it wasn't situated far from the training grounds. She had asked the Sultana for sparse quarters because she didn't need much and she enjoyed living as a soldier, but Shepard had given her a room in the palace that was just as beautiful and opulent as every other room. Still, Ashley kept the space tidy and neat and didn't allow herself too many luxuries.

She stepped inside, nearly forgetting to close the door behind her, and strode purposefully over to the bedside table. She hesitated momentarily before opening a drawer and reaching inside. "I shouldn't be doing this," she said as she rummaged around for what she was looking for. "I shouldn't have let her touch me at all." But it was too late for shouldn't haves. Sha'ira made her heart pound and her blood sing, and the pressure and heat building between her legs was driving her crazy.

Finally, Ashley removed her hand from the drawer. In it was her cock, one of the few special items she allowed herself. After watching Shepard use hers for years, she had finally caved in and acquired one of her own from Sur'Kesh. Although she didn't use it often, especially since she tried to avoid any and all sexual entanglements, it did give her a certain amount of confidence when she wore it, and she needed that feeling of confidence and control. Sha'ira's phantom touch, her lingering scent, her mere remembered presence threatened to snap what little self-restraint Ashley had left.

She set the cock on top of the night table and stripped out of her clothes, not even bothering to remove her shirt. Once her pants were off, she kicked them aside and sat on the edge of the mattress. It would only take a few minutes, she told herself. Sha'ira already had her so worked up that she had almost released at the first brush of the asari's fingers. The memory made her pulse again, and Ashley let out a soft whimper. Even when she wasn't nearby, Sha'ira haunted her.

She reached for her cock again, bringing it between her legs and dragging the shorter end between her outer lips. Sha'ira's attentions had left her uncomfortably wet, and it only took a few passes before the toy was glistening and ready. Slowly, she pushed it inside, gasping a little at the stretch. Once it was in place, she felt a small jolt against her clit, and the shaft of the cock twitched in her hand. She gave the length a testing stroke, and the pressure of her own fist nearly had her hips bucking. She was exquisitely sensitive already, almost near the edge. If it had gone on any longer, Sha'ira's teasing fingers would have made her come right there on the training field.

Sha'ira's fingers… her lips… the low, coaxing sound of her voice… Ashley tightened her fist automatically. Full, insistent pressure pounded at the base, throbbing in time with her aching clit. For just a moment, she allowed her mind to picture Sha'ira's hand instead of her own. Even if it could never happen, it would be so good to be close to her, smell her, taste her… That thought made Ashley's shaft throb with need. She let out a low gasp around the tight knot in her throat.

"Fuck, I wish…" She wished Sha'ira didn't have to remain off-limits. She wished she didn't have to rely on her fantasies just to retain some semblance of control. Most of all, she wished she could simply give into her lust without worrying about her feelings. Sha'ira was sexually experienced, but Ashley was sure that if she confessed her true reasons for wanting to sleep with the asari, she would be rejected. The woman who managed the Sultana's harem was not likely to take her emotions seriously.

With a hoarse cry filled with frustration and anger, Ashley ripped her hand away before she could start jerking off and forced herself to stand up. She knew it wouldn't have taken long to bring herself to release, but the pleasure and relief would have been short lived. It wasn't her own hand she wanted wrapped around her cock, stroking it until blinding pleasure burst deep inside of her; it was Sha'ira's. She wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. The woman she wanted above all others was continually within her grasp, but Ashley wanted to be so much more than just another client, another obligation of Sha'ira's duties.

As difficult as it was to believe, Ashley hadn't come to her room with the intention of masturbating. She had just wanted the extra confidence and control she often felt on the rare occasions she wore her cock. But it was difficult to remember those things when she was throbbing with need. Still, at least she'd managed to stop before it was too late. She bent down and picked up her discarded pants, stepping into each leg. She yanked them up around her hips before realizing that it wasn't going to work. Even if she could fit her cock into her pants, and she wasn't entirely sure that was possible with how hard she was, she couldn't walk around with a huge bulge for the rest of the day. She leaned her head against the nearest wall and squeezed her eyes shut, sending up a plea to whatever god was listening to help her through this.

Coming to the only decision she could, Ashley released a sigh and brought her left arm up to pillow her forehead from the cold stone wall. Her right hand went down to her cock and slowly wrapped around the base of the hard shaft. Taking it out might have let her walk around without too much of a noticeable hindrance, but she would still be a trembling, needy mess. As much as she didn't want to give in to her baser needs, she didn't see any other options.

And with her eyes closed, back turned toward the door, and blood pounding in her ears, Ashley didn't see or hear Sha'ira slip into her room, either.

When Ashley had left the training field, it had only taken Sha'ira a couple of minutes to decide to go after the Captain. She was used to being rebuffed by Ashley, but for once, she was finally prepared to do something about it. She followed Ashley determinedly until she realized that the Captain was going to her rooms. Now that she knew where Ashley would be, she took a little bit of time to formulate what she was going to say. She was upset that Ashley kept putting her off when they both knew how much the Captain wanted her. Even though Sha'ira knew she was just a whore, she was tired of Ashley treating her like she had some sort of disease.

Sha'ira was full of righteous anger when she stepped up to Ashley's door and pushed her way inside with one final deep breath, ready to launch into a tirade that the Captain wouldn't soon forget. But all the air when out of her when she saw Ashley leaning against the wall. Her first instinct was to rush over to the human, wondering if perhaps she had been hurt worse than any of them had feared. But before she could act, she heard a soft groan that sent shivers through her entire body. She knew what kind of groan that was, and it had nothing to do with pain.

Taking a silent step forward, Sha'ira looked down along Ashley's lean, muscular body. She stifled a gasp when she saw that her Captain had a fist wrapped around her cock and was pumping slowly. Sha'ira felt herself throb with need. She squeezed her legs together out of reflex, but the pressure did nothing to satisfy the ache inside of her. She hadn't expected to come upon Ashley in such a vulnerable position, but now that she had, she was torn on what to do.

Sha'ira let her eyes rake along Ashley's form. She could see the tension in her body, the tightness and strain in her muscles, especially along her arm. Her hand continued working slowly over the shaft of her cock. Each time her fist stopped just beneath the head, Ashley let out a low groan, although it was muffled slightly by the stone wall. That sound made Sha'ira bite her lip, and a hot pulse of wetness spilled from deep inside of her. She would need a change of clothes after this even if Ashley turned her down again, but she had to try. The sight of the woman she wanted touching herself was too enticing to resist.

She padded over to the wall where Ashley had braced herself as quietly as possible, hoping the Captain wouldn't hear her. Fortunately, Ashley was too focused on what she was doing to notice. A trembling shudder rolled through Sha'ira's body as she got a closer look at the scene she had stumbled upon. Ashley's cock was twitching in her hand, and the head was swollen with need. She was obviously close, and Sha'ira couldn't help feeling a surge of pride. She knew she had been the one to work Ashley into such a state.

Unable to wait any longer, she pressed herself along the length of Ashley's back, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of her neck and brushing aside a loose strand of hair that had escaped her bun. Ashley went rigid against her, and the hand on her cock stopped moving. For several moments, Sha'ira did not hear her breathe. She dipped forward again, pressing her lips to the lobe of Ashley's ear and whispering softly. "Please, let me help you with that, Captain. I would hate to see it go to waste…" It was the truth. Although part of Sha'ira ached to know Ashley without any additions, she would never turn down a nice, thick cock when it was attached to such a handsome woman. She would take Ashley any way she could get her.

Ashley remained frozen, not daring to turn around. It was difficult to believe that the woman of her dreams was behind her, pressed seductively against her, whispering that she wanted to touch her. She had to be dreaming. But Sha'ira's body was warm and solid against her, and the breath against her neck was steady and warm. Ashley's heart thumped wildly in her chest. It would be so easy to whirl around, tear the rest of her clothes off, and push Sha'ira onto the bed. So easy to hitch up her dress and slide inside, to thrust into the tight, clinging velvet of her azure…

The shaft of her cock pulsed in her hand, and a bead of wetness welled from the tip. She hissed, but didn't keep stroking to try and ease the ache. She had no idea what to do. Sha'ira was offering her everything that her body craved, but not what her heart needed. "I—I... " she stammered, unable to find the words. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell Sha'ira to stay or go.

"Shhh," Sha'ira whispered into her neck, placing a soft kiss there. Warm hands stroked up along her sides, following her curves, and Ashley allowed Sha'ira to turn her around. She leaned back against the wall, but her eyes darted to the side, unable to look at Sha'ira's face. A low groan broke in her throat as she felt Sha'ira lean forward and press into her, trapping her against the wall. She was caught at last, and she couldn't find the willpower to escape. "I can see how much you need me. You're aching for release. It almost hurts, doesn't it?"

Ashley dug her teeth into her lower lip. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she whimpered as Sha'ira's hand stroked along her stomach, passing back and forth over the bare strip of skin at her lower abdomen. "Yes," she breathed, hardly able to force her answer out. The deep, throbbing ache along the shaft of her cock was nearly unbearable. She gave it another squeeze with her hand, and then let go, knowing that if she continued to stroke herself, she would come all over Sha'ira's dress and her own pants.

"Don't worry," Sha'ira said softly. The emotions that she usually kept strict hold of threatened to break free as she looked at Ashley beautifully open face. "I'll take care of you." She leaned in and lightly kissed the rapidly beating pulse at the base of Ashley's neck, taking a moment to breath in her Captain's unique scent. Ashley smelled lightly of sweat, with an underlying clean fragrance that Sha'ira associated with the soldier's soap, and while she wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, she swore she could pick up the intoxicating scent of Ashley's arousal.

Knowing Ashley's tendency to bolt as soon as they got close, Sha'ira wasn't entirely sure how to approach this situation. She had been trained in the art of companionship from a relatively early age, using both her body and her mind to soothe others. With all of that experience and history behind her, Sha'ira had never thought she would come across a sexual situation that she was unprepared for, but she definitely felt uncertain about this one. She had always wanted to do a good job in the past, but her emotions had never been a part of the equation. With Ashley, she couldn't separate how she felt from physical contact, and that meant the Captain had the ability to hurt her in ways she had completely avoided up until this point in her life.

In the end, her desire to touch Ashley, to share something intimate with the human who plagued her thoughts, won out. She slowly moved her hand from its place on Ashley's stomach, giving the tight muscles there one last loving caress before loosely circling her hand around the base of Ashley's cock. Ashley's groan mixed with her own breathy sigh of satisfaction as she gently squeezed the warm shaft. Touching Ashley like this was an experience that couldn't compare to her past encounters. With Ashley, everything felt brand new.

Not wanting to startle Ashley, Sha'ira kept her touch slow as she explored the length of her Captain's cock. It was a high quality toy, and Sha'ira could almost believe that it was Ashley's real flesh under her fingertips, brushing along her palm. The skin of the shaft was soft and satiny, but the core was hard and firm. It pulsed for her, and she bit her lip against a whimper of desire. Knowing that it was reacting like Ashley's clit only made Sha'ira want to jerk her off quickly, but she restrained herself. She was going to make this good for the both of them.

As she drew her hand down the hard length, Sha'ira couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like buried deep inside of her. It was an impressive size, both in length and girth, and the muscles of her azure shivered in anticipation as another pulse of wetness slid down her thigh beneath her dress. But the thing that almost broke Sha'ira resolve to go slowly was the fact that a bead of wetness had formed on the tip of Ashley's cock. She knew without bringing it to her lips that the clear fluid was her Captain's essence, directly from the source, and her mouth watered at the prospect of finally tasting it.

Slowly, she slid her hand up along the shaft and stopped just beneath the thick, flared head, swiping over the open tip with her thumb. Ashley's breath hitched, and her eyelids threatened to lower. Sha'ira even saw her fingers twitch against the stone wall, as if she was fighting the temptation to reach out and touch her. Her breathing came in uneven pants, and the pulse point in her neck throbbed visibly. Ashley was a beautiful sight, and somehow, the power she carried in her body only made her more attractive when she was so vulnerable, in so much need.

"Don't fight it," Sha'ira whispered beside her cheek, making sure her lips grazed the soft skin of Ashley's ear. She made another pass with her thumb, spreading the silky liquid around until another wave of heat pulsed from the open slit. The length of the cock twitched in her fingers and began to throb as a few drops spilled over onto the rest of her hand. "I can feel how hard you are. How full. How much you need release. Let me give it to you. Please?"

Ashley let out a soft groan and let her head fall back against the wall. She spread her legs wider and pushed her hips ever so slightly forward, thrusting into Sha'ira's hand.

Sha'ira decided to take the physical response as a 'yes'. She gave Ashley's cock another slow stroke, using the wetness that had spread over the edges of her fingers. She almost wanted to lift them to her mouth for a taste, but she didn't want to stop touching Ashley's cock even for a moment. She knew if she did, the Captain might think better of their position and run away from her again, and Sha'ira wasn't sure if she could bear another rejection. Instead, she pumped her hand up and down the length, sliding from base to tip, making sure to tease the slit with her thumb and coax out a little more wetness with each pass.

Ashley turned her flushed face away. She knew she was a trembling, shuddering mess, and that Sha'ira had to see how needy she was, but she didn't care. Her cock was so hard, so full that it was almost painful, and even though she knew it was a horrible idea, she couldn't summon the willpower to push Sha'ira away. Her brain had shut down, and all she wanted, all she cared about was having a small taste of the woman that she had wanted for so long. "Please," she rasped out, her voice breaking in her throat as Sha'ira squeezed her a little tighter and coaxed even more hot fluid from the sensitive tip. Ashley's stomach muscles twitched, and she sucked in another needy breath before trying again. "Please, I—I'm…"

"You're already close," Sha'ira murmured into her hair, pressing a few kisses along the line of her jaw. For a moment, Ashley was terrified Sha'ira would try to kiss her lips, but the asari didn't make any bold attempts. Instead, her hand sped up, pumping the length of her cock until it pulsed on each stroke. "Go ahead, Captain. Let go for me. I want to feel you come."

Ashley couldn't hold back anymore. Sha'ira had already teased her too much. She opened her mouth to give a warning, but only a low grunt came out as her cock twitched. The gruff sound turned into a high, needy whimper as she came. Shuddering ripples pulsed along the length of the shaft, and a burst of wetness spilled from the head, shooting all over her stomach and Sha'ira's fingers. Each pass of the asari's hand caused another flood, and Ashley gritted her teeth, trying not to make any more noise. She already felt vulnerable enough. Sha'ira pulled spurt after spurt of come from her aching length, milking it until she slumped against the wall, weak and trembling with the intensity of her release.

Ashley was such a beautiful sight that she almost stole Sha'ira's breath away. She wanted to make her handsome Captain come again and again, to watch as she reached her peak and tipped over the edge. But there was a war going on inside of her. She also felt a strong urge to protect Ashley. The human didn't allow herself to be this open in front of everyone, and Sha'ira felt both honored and thankful that Ashley had shown such vulnerability. It was a precious gift. Even though all she wanted to do was hold Ashley in her arms and tell her how much this meant, Sha'ira knew such an action wouldn't be welcome—at least, not yet. Instead, she gently kissed Ashley behind her ear and whispered, "I know you've got more for me, Captain." She dropped to her knees, ignoring the way Ashley's eyes widened. Before she could offer any protests, Sha'ira dipped forward and slid her lips over the head of Ashley's cock.

At first, Sha'ira only took the very tip of the shaft into her mouth, mindful of Ashley's sensitivity after her first orgasm. Gently sucking the head, she pulled out the last remaining drops of release that were still leaking from the open slit. She wrapped her hand around the base again, not stroking yet, but still enjoying the feel of having her Captain so intimately exposed to her. Ashley's taste wasn't something Sha'ira could easily describe, but it was definitely unique, and she knew she would remember it forever.

When Ashley's cock began to release small spurts onto her eager tongue, Sha'ira knew her Captain had recovered enough for more. She took more of the shaft into her mouth, working it slowly because she didn't want to rush. She wanted to savor her Captain's taste this time and relish pulling a slower orgasm from Ashley's beautiful, needy body. Even though she wanted to cram as much of this experience into whatever time they had, she forced herself to make it good, to make it memorable for both of them.

Sha'ira started working the head of Ashley's cock with her mouth, taking a little bit more every time. She pumped the base with her hand, and the come already covering the slick length made it easy to move. Sha'ira knew her Captain was enjoying the dual stimulation both from the soft moans that Ashley probably didn't even know she was making, and from the way the thick shaft hardened even more in her hand. She was so wet just from attending to Ashley that Sha'ira almost brought her other hand between her legs to take care of herself, but at the last second, she decided Ashley should have that privilege. Her needs could wait.

Ashley's fingers twitched against the wall. She wanted to grasp the back of Sha'ira's head and bury herself in the soft, yielding heat of the asari's mouth, but she held back. Instead, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She could not bear to look down and watch as Sha'ira's lips slid up and down the length of her cock, pulling her a little deeper each time. Her shaft ached, pulsing in Sha'ira's soft palm even though she had already come once. She had hoped that an orgasm might take the edge off her desire and allow her to be a little more rational, but one wasn't nearly enough. It only made her want Sha'ira more.

She took in ragged breaths, trying not to focus too much on the blissful sensation of Sha'ira's tongue. It ran over the slit at the head of her cock, trying to coax more wetness from her. Ashley felt herself twitch and release a little more fluid, but she tried to hold back. She didn't want to come all over herself again before she got to enjoy what Sha'ira was doing. This would probably be her only chance. That thought made her want to look down even more. She had spent countless nights imagining this exact scenario, and even though she knew it would probably drive her over the edge faster, she wanted to see how her fantasies compared to reality.

Eventually, the temptation grew too strong. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked down, heart nearly stopping as she came to a sudden realization. Sha'ira was gorgeous. She had noticed it before, of course. She had always found Sha'ira attractive. But somehow, in this moment, she was even more beautiful than usual. Sha'ira gazed back up at her with soft, beautiful blue eyes, and a shiver ran down Ashley's spine when they began to swirl with black at the edges. She hadn't even thought about the meld, and although part of her ached to experience that connection, she was relieved when Sha'ira didn't initiate it.

Sha'ira took her even deeper, opening the back of her throat and sliding all the way down to the base of her cock. Ashley bucked, and this time, she couldn't stop herself from gripping the back of Sha'ira's head. Instead of thrusting forward into Sha'ira's mouth, she stroked the asari's crest, running her fingers through the dips. Sha'ira hummed in pleasure, and the vibrations made her gasp. "Fuck, I… I'm not going to last," Ashley stammered. She was so hard, so full, and the pressure pounding along her shaft needed to be released. It was even worse than before when Sha'ira had only been using her hand.

Slowly, Sha'ira dragged her tongue up along the underside of Ashley's cock. She pulled back with a soft pop, smiling up at her Captain and admiring the twitching muscles of Ashley's stomach. Ashley had not needed to warn her. It was obvious how close she was to releasing again. "Who says I want you to last?" She pressed a soft kiss to the very tip of the swollen head, letting her tongue dart out to play through the steady trickle of wetness there. Even when she wasn't coming, Ashley tasted delicious.

Hoping that Ashley would take her words for the invitation that they were, Sha'ira wrapped her lips around the throbbing shaft once again and took it deep. The hand she had kept on the base sped up, encouraging Ashley to give her what she knew they both wanted. Her first taste had only been a tease, and Sha'ira was eager to take every last drop of her Captain's release this time. She wouldn't be satisfied until Ashley slumped against the wall after another draining orgasm

A strangled moan caught in Ashley's throat as Sha'ira swallowed her once again, and her abdominal muscles tightened against the pleasure. She could feel Sha'ira hum in approval, and her cock strained even more, releasing a small spurt into the asari's greedy mouth. "Sha'ira…" she panted breathlessly, trying to give one more warning. She was past even thinking about asking Sha'ira to stop. Her needs far outweighed every good intention she'd ever had.

Hearing her name spoken in passion from her Captain's lips drove Sha'ira crazy. She squeezed her thighs together against the bolt of pleasure that shot directly to her clit, knowing that the pressure would do nothing to calm her raging desire. She took Ashley faster, making sure to lash the head of the cock with her tongue on every upstroke before taking her deep once again. The heavy, throbbing shaft felt wonderful in her hand and mouth, and she readied herself to take everything that Ashley had to offer.

A strangled, "Fuck!" and a moment of complete stillness in Ashley's quivering body were Sha'ira's last warning before her Captain reached the point of no return. She drew back until only the head of Ashley's cock remained cradled in the warmth of her mouth and curled her tongue around the thick tip. Her hand stroked the full length of the shaft, encouraging Ashley to give her pent-up release. She moaned in approval when the first powerful spurt washed over her tongue, and she quickly swallowed the offering, too eager to hold it as she waited for more.

If Sha'ira was surprised by the sheer volume that Ashley had to give, she didn't show it as she happily squeezed it all from her Captain's cock. She didn't stop until the well had run dry and Ashley was slumped against the wall, eyes closed and breathing ragged as she tried to recover from her all-consuming orgasm. Sha'ira only pulled back once she'd cleaned Ashley's cock of every last delectable drop, and when she looked up at her Captain, she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

But as much as Sha'ira wanted to let Ashley bask in the afterglow of her intense orgasm, the pounding between her own legs wasn't going to satisfy itself. She knew without trying that her own touch wouldn't quench her desire. Once she caught her breath, she stood up and pulled Ashley away from the wall, helping the Captain stagger the short distance to the foot of her bed. Ashley didn't put up any resistance as she collapsed on the bottom of the mattress, her legs hanging off the end.

Sha'ira stared down at Ashley for a moment, hungrily taking in the sight before her. The Captain's arm was slung over her eyes, as though vision would be just one too many senses. Her shirt had rolled up, and Sha'ira was treated to a delicious view of Ashley's defined abdomen, the muscles moving rapidly up and down as the human tried to catch her breath. But the thing grabbed her attention the most was the cock still sticking temptingly out of Ashley's pants.

When she imagined their first encounter together—and she had dedicated an embarrassing amount of time over the years to thinking about such a scenario—she rarely included such an addition. But she certainly wasn't going to be picky, not while her Captain was laid out so enticingly before her. Forcing herself to go slowly, she climbed onto the bed and straddled Ashley's hips, lifting the hem of her skirt so she could see what she was doing. With one last glance at Ashley's covered face, she sank down, rubbing against the underside of the Captain's cock. The first contact was electric, and her breath hissed through her teeth as she finally got some of the contact she had been craving for years.

Ashley's arm fell away from her face, and her eyes flew open. After Sha'ira had drained her, she thought she had nothing more to give, but the warmth and pressure sliding along her length made her twitch with need again. "Oh God," she mumbled. She was afraid she couldn't take anymore, but at the same time, she desperately wanted to be buried inside Sha'ira. Against her better judgment, she glanced down between their bodies, and a low groan broke in her throat as she watched Sha'ira rub over her length. The hood of Sha'ira's clit was already pulled back, revealing all of the hard, swollen ridge. Ashley lowered her thumb to the strained point, grinding it beneath the pad.

Sha'ira bucked and shivered over her, crying out as her head flew back. She arched, and her hips rocked forward. Ashley sped up the motion of her thumb, letting Sha'ira slide along her shaft without moving to push inside. Sha'ira had already made her feel so good, and even though Ashley desperately wanted to adjust her angle and bury herself in the teasing warmth gliding over her, she wanted to see what Sha'ira looked like when she came even more. "Please," she begged, just as desperate for Sha'ira's orgasm as she had been for her own. "I—I want to see you, to feel you..."

Her words were enough. Sha'ira held perfectly still above her, the muscles in her legs and stomach pulled tight with need. Ashley trapped the ridge of her clit, pinching it between two fingers. As soon as she did, warmth pulsed over her shaft. The wetness and heat running along her cock made her gasp, and she sped up her fingers, hoping that Sha'ira wouldn't stop. Her efforts were rewarded. Sha'ira's hips went crazy, rubbing and pushing against her, and Ashley felt the unbearable fullness rise in her again. She hadn't believed she was capable of coming so many times, but the silky, clinging heat sliding against her was too much.

She came a few seconds after Sha'ira, bucking up to increase the pressure between their bodies and groaning as fluid burst from the swollen head of her cock. She watched, enraptured, as the first spurt caught Sha'ira's stomach, making the tight flesh glisten. The next surge was even more powerful, and Sha'ira canted her hips back, taking it along the folds of her azure. Ashley gasped at the sight, but it only made her release more. She tried to keep her thumb on Sha'ira's clit, but it was difficult when both of them were moving so frantically against each other.

Sha'ira shoved one of her hands down, wrapping it loosely around the base of Ashley's cock and stroking the last surges from the full, pounding shaft. As she shuddered with her own delicious aftershocks, she made sure to pull every drop from Ashley's length. The feel of her Captain's release sliding against her had almost been enough to send her over the edge a second time, but she wanted Ashley to come inside her instead. Still breathing heavily, she bent over Ashley's limp form, bracing herself on her elbows as she fitted the head to her entrance. It gave a few more weak spurts, and her inner muscles pulsed with need, trying to draw more inside.

Before she slid down and joined their bodies together, Sha'ira stared down into Ashley's soft brown eyes, brushing aside a strand of hair that clung to her sweaty cheek. "You're even more perfect than I thought," she whispered, staring at Ashley's lips. They were firm, but with just a hint of feminine fullness, and Sha'ira couldn't resist them. She leaned forward, cupping Ashley's jaw as she finally went for the kiss she had deliberately avoided.

Ashley was slow to realize Sha'ira's intent. Her brain had practically melted from the overload of sensations she had just experienced, but when she understood, she panicked. She was able to turn her head to the side just as Sha'ira's lips made contact, giving the consort her cheek instead of her lips. Ashley didn't know what it was about a kiss, but even after everything they had just shared together, such an act seemed too intimate. Perhaps it was because she was old-fashioned and felt that a kiss should mean something—something more than Sha'ira was willing or able to give.

Reluctantly, she tightened her grip on Sha'ira's hips, preventing the asari from sinking down on her cock. There was nothing Ashley wanted more than to drive up into Sha'ira's welcoming heat, but she couldn't. She wished that she could turn off her romantic notions of love for just a little while. She wished that Sha'ira would stop tempting her with a body so perfect that she became a drooling idiot every time the asari was near. But most of all, Ashley wished Sha'ira could love her, that she could be so much more than just another obligation.

When Sha'ira finally looked into Ashley's eyes and saw the apology there, her heart sank. She predicted what would happen next before their flesh even parted. She tried to tighten her hold on the elusive Captain, but Ashley had already rolled off the mattress and bolted for the door without a word, not even a whispered 'I'm sorry'.

Sha'ira instantly felt cold and bereft. She didn't know whether to curl up into a ball and let herself have a good cry, or rave at Ashley's retreating back for getting her hopes up just to dash them once again. Ashley Williams was the most frustrating person she had ever met, and while that was one of the things she loved most about the human, there were only so many times she was willing to be rejected before she gave up. Sadly, they were fast approaching that number. She was finding it more and more difficult to deal with the pain every time Ashley walked away from her.

* * *

Shepard finally snuck out of her chambers by early afternoon, leaving Liara naked and exhausted in her bed. She was insatiable when it came to her favorite slave, and she was grateful that Liara seemed to be the same way regarding her. The problem was finding time in the day to do anything besides enjoy Liara's many attributes. Even now, after she had spent all night and a good portion of the morning fucking Liara into an unconscious state, Shepard still wanted her again. She enjoyed the feeling of a good hard-on, but her perpetual state of arousal where Liara was concerned was a little much.

Knowing that she needed to get some work done before the festival, Shepard went to her study as soon as she could bear to tear herself away from Liara. And that was where she was, staring at the mountains of work in front of her while wishing she'd never gotten out of bed, when Ashley shuffled into the room and took a knee in front of her chair.

Ashley shoulders slumped as she knelt on the floor, her head hung low over her raised knee in a defeated gesture. Shepard quickly took stock of her friend and released a quiet sigh. Ashley was never anything less than one hundred percent put together, but she was missing her confident military bearing. More than a few strands of hair had escaped her usually impeccable bun, and the back of neck and cheeks were flushed with color. There were very few times that Shepard had seen Ashley like this, and she knew what to expect even before the Captain opened her mouth.

"Sultana…" Ashley's voice broke off after her title, and Shepard saw her swallow down a knot in her throat. "You were right. I need… I need release."

Shepard could hear the desperate, pleading note in Ashley's voice, but she did not respond right away. Although she would gladly allow Ashley to spend time with any of the harem girls that were agreeable to her company, she was still irritated with her friend for waiting so long to take care of her needs. "I thought I told you to ask one of my girls for their services weeks ago. Why are you coming to me now?"

Ashley did not raise her head, and Shepard guessed that she was hiding an embarrassed expression. She thought she caught a glimpse of a blush on Ashley's cheeks. "I thought I didn't need help," she mumbled, refusing to look up.

Shepard waited quietly until the silence became too much, and Ashley finally raised her head. What she saw in the Captain's face did not surprise her. Her eyes were wide and dark with need, and her body was trembling with pent-up desire. As Shepard stepped up from her chair, she noticed an obvious bulge at the front of Ashley's pants. She did a quick double-take, but it was unmistakable. While she wore her cock almost all of the time, Ashley was not nearly so attached to hers. She viewed it as just a toy, a temporary change, while Shepard liked to think of her cock as an extension of her body and identity. She had never seen Ashley wear it outside of a sexual situation before. And that meant…

"You fucked her, didn't you?" Shepard sighed. Ashley let out a small whimper and stared up at her with a pained look. "Wait, you didn't fuck her?" Ashley didn't respond. "Well? Which is it? Either you had sex with Sha'ira, or you didn't."

Ashley chewed on her lower lip, another uncharacteristic gesture. Hardly anything made her nervous, and even when she was, she rarely showed it. "I...she came to my room and…I couldn't..."

Understanding dawned, and Shepard shook her head in disbelief. "You ran away again, didn't you? She tried to seduce you, and you bolted."

"Not right away," Ashley mumbled weakly in defense of herself.

Shepard brought her hand up to her forehead with an audible slap. She slid her palm down over her face, covering her eyes. "Blowjob?" Shepard uncovered her eyes just in time to see Ashley nod. "Tell me you got her off at least once. I know you're not that rude." Ashley nodded again. "But you didn't actually fuck her?" Ashley remained still. "You're an idiot. You've wanted her for as long as the two of you have been at the palace together. She threw herself at you, and you turned her down even though she's driving you crazy."

"I don't want what I can't have," Ashley protested, climbing back to her feet. She winced uncomfortably as her cock shifted against the seam of her pants. She was not accustomed to wearing it often, especially beneath clothes. She wished she had taken it out, but since Sha'ira had been in her room, she hadn't had anywhere else to put it. "I want more from her than she can give me. I won't settle for just sex…"

Shepard sighed. "How do you know she can't give you what you want if you don't ask? She might surprise you."

Ashley did not answer. She pressed her lips tight together and stared at the floor.

Shepard knew her arguments would get her nowhere. Ashley was not in the right frame of mind to listen to her. Instead, she leaned back against her desk, resting her weight on her hands. "I'll let you ask one of my girls to take care of your problem." Her eyes wandered down to the considerable swell at the front of Ashley's pants. "But you know it won't satisfy you for long. You want Sha'ira, not one of them."

Ashley hesitated. The ghost of Sha'ira's touch lingered on her skin. Shepard was right. No other woman would satisfy her now, no matter how skilled they were. Her heart wanted something more. Still, she had to try. Her body was still vibrating with need, and even though Sha'ira had made her come several times, she was more aroused than ever. Just the memory of Sha'ira's mouth, her lips, her soft hands, and the warmth of the slick flesh between her legs… She shuddered, reaching down to adjust herself as Shepard rolled her eyes. The discomfort would not go away.

"You're right," Ashley said, trying to keep her voice strong, but knowing that some of her dejected feelings must have come through. "I shouldn't have asked. I'll figure out something else." She took a step towards the door, wondering why she'd come to Shepard in the first place. It was still ingrained in Ashley that Shepard could fix anything, even her non-existent sex life and the troubles she got herself into trying to deny her sexual appetites. This was her own doing, and she should have taken care of it before now. She had not anticipated Sha'ira catching her off guard twice in the same day. Her hormones had been pushed into overdrive.

"Wait," Shepard said, catching Ashley before she could get to the door. She could feel Ashley shiver, nearly vibrating through her skin, and felt even more sympathy for her friend. Ashley had never been this bad before, but then, she had never come so close to fucking Sha'ira before either. Shepard was certain the two were connected. She quickly racked her brain for something that would help Ashley, knowing that the Captain was far past being able to satisfy herself.

Shepard's first thought was that Ashley might benefit from enjoying more than one of her slaves, but quickly discarded it because she knew Ashley would protest. It was hard enough getting Ashley to be with one harem girl at a time. But that original idea quickly spawned another that Shepard thought could work. "You were satisfied for a long time when you joined me and Samantha, weren't you?"

"Yes." Ashley hesitated, wondering exactly why Shepard was asking. Usually, she thought back on that night fondly and had even used it as masturbation material more than once, but it couldn't hold a candle to Sha'ira.

"I think we should do it again," Shepard proposed.

"I… I didn't really get the impression that Samantha was eager for a replay," Ashley said slowly. "At least, not the same way we did it last time." She knew that Samantha had definitely enjoyed their time together that night, but Ashley also knew that on the whole, she preferred a little less cock and a lot more pussy. And while Ashley was usually willing to accommodate whichever her bed partner preferred, tonight she knew she would be using her cock. She needed that extra control.

"I had someone else in mind," Shepard said. "My newest pet. She's asari, which would fit in nicely with what you need. And we've already discussed inviting another top into the bedroom with us. Just come to my chambers tonight, Ash. I'll take care of it. One way or another, we'll get you what you need. If Liara isn't willing, I'll choose someone else."

Ashley sighed. She wanted to protest, but she knew that Shepard was right. She could not get Sha'ira out of her head, and she needed some kind of sexual outlet before she drove herself insane. She dipped her head in a bow, trying to retain at least a little formality. She was already embarrassed that Shepard had seen the extent of her need, and would probably be seeing her even more desperate later that night. "Yes, Sultana. I'll be there."

Shepard gave her a reassuring clap on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I promise you'll enjoy yourself, especially if Liara's ready to handle both of us at once. We'll make sure you're too exhausted to think about Sha'ira for a little while." Her expression turned serious. "But this is just a temporary fix. You're going to have deal with your feelings for her sooner or later."

Ashley nodded stiffly. "Yes, Sultana," she repeated before turning to the door. She was so wound up that even Shepard's touch to her shoulder had sent a pleasurable jolt through her body. Her mind wandered back to Sha'ira, and she had to shake her head to dispel a particularly vivid memory. Sha'ira had looked so gorgeous rocking above her, sliding against her cock… The shaft in her pants throbbed again, and she winced. "I, um, need to go."

Shepard smirked. "I'll bet you do. Get out of here and clean up. I'll expect you tonight."

* * *

Liara pulled her towel tighter around her damp shoulders as she stepped into Shepard's bedroom, shivering as the last droplets of warm water evaporated from her skin. Although Shepard's luxurious washroom was full of steam, the bedroom was much colder. She finished drying herself as quickly as she could and folded the towel, leaving it at the foot of the bed and hurrying to scramble beneath the covers. She tugged the sheets up to her chin, snuggling deep under the heavy blankets. "Much better," she murmured to herself, pulling her arms tight against her body so that she could warm up faster.

Soft laughter made her look up in surprise, and she saw Shepard standing in the doorway, observing her with a wide grin. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you needed to clean up after the mess I made of you earlier, but I didn't expect you to look so adorable coming out of the shower."

A blush stole across Liara's cheeks, but she smiled at the compliment. "I thought you were going to be gone for the rest of the day," she said, letting the covers slip a little lower. She could tell that Shepard appreciated the teasing glimpse of flesh because her hooded green eyes grew a little bit darker.

"I planned on it, but something came up." Shepard stepped forward, closing the door behind her and walking over to the edge of the bed. She sat down beside Liara's legs, resting her hand on one of Liara's thighs. Briefly, she wished that she could feel Liara's naked skin, but she did not want to get distracted, and she wanted Liara to have a clear head while she made her proposition. It would not be fair to ask her about Ashley in the middle of a sexual encounter. "Actually, I have a favor to ask you. The decision is yours, but I hope you'll say yes."

"You are making me a little nervous, Shepard. What do you need to ask me?" Liara pulled the covers a little closer to her chest again, instinctively trying to protect herself against Shepard's serious tone. Up until this point, their sex life together had been fun and adventurous, and Liara found Shepard's attitude very unsettling. So many things whirred through her mind, but Liara kept coming back to the conclusion that maybe Shepard had grown tired of her. Shepard had been using her almost exclusively since she'd been brought to the palace, and Liara knew from talking with the other harem girls that Shepard's infatuation was abnormal. Liara feared that their relationship had run its course, but she didn't want to give it up.

"It's nothing bad, little one," Shepard said with a short laugh as she squeezed Liara's thigh through the sheet. "Sorry if I gave you that impression. I actually just had a talk with Ash, and she's in need of a distraction from her self-imposed celibacy when it comes to Sha'ira." She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Self-imposed celibacy?"

"Yes," Shepard said. "You couldn't have missed how they seem to have this unresolved sexual tension." At Liara's nod, she continued. "Well, since Ashley refuses to take Sha'ira up on her offer, for whatever reason, she needs another outlet from time to time. And today, I was thinking that outlet might be you."

Liara barely kept herself from recoiling at Shepard's words. "You…" she swallowed past the lump in her throat that was beginning to make it difficult for her to breathe. "You wish for me to service Captain Williams?" Liara knew that the duties of the harem extended beyond just Shepard, and she'd heard many tales of the other people her friends had been with over the years, but she was having a hard time putting herself in their position. She actually found that she was a little sick to her stomach at the idea of servicing anyone other than Shepard.

Shepard heard the tremble in Liara's voice and tried to understand why her little pet seemed so afraid. "Yes," she said cautiously, trying to work out why Liara had seemed eager when she'd brought up the idea before, but was balking now. It was possible that Liara wasn't quite ready to actually live out that fantasy, and while she was a little disappointed that she'd have to find another slave to share with Ashley, she understood.

Liara seemed to come to a decision and straightened her shoulders. "As you wish, Sultana," she said, bowing her head and trying to slip out of Shepard's bed. "I'll be available whenever the Captain is ready."

"Wait a minute." Shepard grabbed Liara's wrist lightly and pulled the maiden back towards her, finally understanding Liara's reluctance and mentally berating herself for her clumsy approach. She had assumed that Liara would follow her logic without any help. Liara often seemed to be on the same page as her, but Shepard knew she couldn't expect her to know what she was thinking every second. She waited until Liara was settled in her lap and her arms were wrapped around the maiden before continuing. "I didn't mean that I just want you to fuck her. I was thinking that we could use this opportunity to fulfill one of our shared fantasies," Shepard said as she nuzzled into Liara's neck. She was no longer concerned with swaying Liara's decision. Making sure Liara knew she still wanted her was more important.

"I know this is coming kind of quickly on the heels of our threesome with Samantha, but this is a rare opportunity. Ashley's less intimidating than Aria, and I think she'd be a good choice for your first threesome with two tops. But if you're not ready, if you want me all to yourself for a while," Shepard said suggestively as she nipped at Liara's neck, "then I'll find someone else to take care of Ashley tonight."

Liara breathed out a sigh of relief and nuzzled into the comfortable warmth of Shepard's shoulder. Now that she understood exactly what her Mistress had in mind, she felt much more at ease with the idea. Knowing that Shepard would be there too made all the difference. "There is no need for you to find someone else, Mistress. I admit that I am a little nervous, but I would like to try."

Instead of smiling, Shepard's brow furrowed. She tucked her finger under Liara's chin, moving the asari from her comfortable place against her chest. "Are you sure you're ready? When you thought you would be servicing Ashley without me, you looked afraid."

"I was," Liara said. "But having you there will make me more comfortable."

Shepard knew she should have been pleased with Liara's answer, but she could not shake the niggling doubts at the back of her mind. "And you were prepared to do something you wouldn't enjoy just because I ordered you to do it?" She knew it was a foolish question. Slaves were supposed to obey their owners. But she had never been a typical slaveowner, and Liara had not proven to be a typical slave. "I'm not sure I like that. I guess I expected you to tell me if I asked something of you that made you uncomfortable."

Liara bit her lip. "I know you have other options. I suppose I did not want to disappoint you."

Shepard tightened her arms around Liara's waist. "It would disappoint me more if you had gone to service Ashley even though you didn't really want to. Next time I order you to do something you can't go through with, say no."

Liara had always thought that she could defy Shepard's orders, but hearing Shepard lay it out in explicit terms made her glow with a strange warmth. She smiled. "You know, if the rest of the kingdom knew how you treated your slaves, they might all start begging for the position."

Shepard snorted. "That, or start thinking I'm a weak leader. But most of them have gotten used to me by now. I've never been one to pay much attention to other people's expectations." She glanced down between her legs. "Honestly, the fact that I wear this all the time bothers some of them more than the way I treat my slaves."

Liara could not help herself. She let one of her hands slide up along Shepard's clothed thigh, kissing the lobe of Shepard's ear as she cupped the considerable bulge at the front of her pants. "I have to admit, I am… curious about what you look like without it, but I very much enjoy the fact that you like to wear your cock so frequently." She began a soft stroking motion, and her heart rate picked up as Shepard's cock swelled beneath her hand. "I like being able to see and feel you respond to me."

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle me and Ashley at the same time?" Shepard asked. Her voice broke a little as Liara's fingers began tracing the outline of her shaft, pumping it lightly through her clothes. "She's a bit more demanding than Sam, and I know she'll be strapped when she shows up tonight."

"If she is anything like you, I am more than eager for tonight to come," Liara said truthfully. She quickly found that touching Shepard through a layer of clothing wasn't nearly enough and she tried to push her hand beneath the loose material of her Mistress's pants. When Shepard caught her hand before she was successful, Liara groaned in protest against the Sultana's neck.

"Not right now, pet." Shepard smiled as she drew Liara's hand away and stood up, gently depositing her warm bundle onto the bed. "As ready as I am for you, you'll have more than enough to handle tonight. I don't want to wear you out before then. You've already had a busy day and you'll need your rest." Shepard pulled the covers up to Liara's chin, shielding her pet's luscious body from her gaze before her hormones got the better of her. "Sleep, now, little one," she said as she kissed Liara's forehead. "I'll have one of the other harem girls attend you later."

"Yes, Mistress," Liara said, realizing that she was actually quite tired. But before Shepard could completely pull away, Liara grabbed her shirt and pulled her torso down, capturing her Mistress's lips with her own. She bravely slicked her tongue across Shepard's lips, demanding a taste of the human to tide her over until tonight.

"Mmm, you are perfect, little one," Shepard said huskily when Liara finally released her and settled back into the pillows. "And I'll punish you for taking such liberties later." It was a promise, not a threat, and they both knew it.

"I look forward to it, Mistress." Liara hid a small smile as Shepard left the room. She was sad to see Shepard go, but told herself that everything would be made up for later tonight. Liara burrowed into the pillows, surrounding herself with Shepard's unique scent of clean muskiness, and let herself drift off. She knew her dreams would be filled with potential scenes for how tonight would go, and she smiled. She was definitely going to enjoy herself.


	17. Book Two: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liara/Shep/Ash, everybody! :D Enjoy.

Ashley arrived at the Sultana's door at the appointed time, her promptness ingrained from her years spent in the military. She had spent the rest of the day since leaving Shepard's study trying to carry on with business as usual, but not for a single second could she forget what had happened between her and Sha'ira. She was both thankful and disappointed that the harem matron hadn't sought her out. She wasn't certain what she would have said or done if Sha'ira had pursued her again, but part of her ached to see Sha'ira, to explain her actions. When it came to the beautiful asari, Ashley was a coward, and she couldn't seem to change that.

Putting all of her negative thoughts behind her, she took a breath and knocked on the Sultana's door. No one called out, but she slipped inside without a direct invitation. Shepard was probably in the bedroom anyway, and Ashley didn't want to spend long out in the hall. Anyone walking by would undoubtedly know what she was there for. She knew it had gotten around the harem that she and Shepard occasionally shared a girl together, but the thought of that knowledge getting back to Sha'ira left a sour taste in her mouth.

The door to Shepard's bedroom was slightly ajar, and warm light spilled out into the main room. Ashley took one more deep breath before knocking the frame beside the beaded curtains, this time waiting for Shepard to answer before pushing through the door. She wasn't entirely prepared for what she saw as she entered the room, and she stopped short, losing herself in a stare.

Shepard was smirking at her from a seated position on the bed, gently stroking Liara's crest as the asari knelt on the floor by her side. Liara was naked from the waist up, and while her long skirt that covered her azure, that was about all it covered. It was composed of two strips of vibrantly colored, silky looking material that shielded her front and back, but were held together on each side by a thin string, showing off every inch of leg Liara had to offer. But it wasn't just Liara's beauty that had Ashley stopping in her tracks. It was the way Shepard seemed to be genuinely affectionate toward the maiden and the look of obvious devotion in Liara's eyes.

"Come inside, Ashley," Shepard said. "We don't need any interruptions."

Ashley swallowed down the lump in her throat and stepped inside, letting the curtains swing shut behind her. As she obeyed the order, she could not tear her eyes away from Liara. Although Sha'ira was more to her tastes, she could not deny that Liara was incredibly beautiful. Somehow, the skirt she was wearing revealed more than it hid, and seemed even more scandalous than if she had been completely naked. There was a soft smile on her lips, and her eyes were hooded as Shepard stroked the back of her neck. For a moment, Ashley thought she might actually purr. This was not the same stammering, embarrassed slave who had apologized profusely after throwing her into a wall.

Ashley didn't know what to do next, but Liara spoke before the silence between them stretched out too long. "Captain Williams, I have been told that I need to apologize for accidentally injuring you earlier this morning. The Sultana has decided that I am yours to do with as you like until you deem my apology sufficient."

"I, um…" This time, Ashley found that she was the one stammering. "Look, you don't have to apologize for anything. And if you don't want—"

Shepard pushed off the mattress to stand beside Liara, keeping her hand on the maiden's crest. "Take it easy, Williams. Liara and I already discussed this. She wouldn't be here if she didn't want to." A smug grin spread across her lips. "Besides, she sincerely wants to apologize to you."

Ashley's eyes flicked back down toward Liara and felt the knot of tension in her chest unravel at the asari's nod. Liara looked confident and eager instead of shy, and Ashley found herself captivated by the change in her demeanor. There was also an invisible connection between Liara and Shepard that Ashley felt drawn to. It was obvious when they looked at each other, and Ashley felt a rush of heat as it extended out to her. There was something between them, something emotional as well as physical. For some reason, it made Ashley think of Sha'ira again. She shook herself, determined not to recall their earlier encounter. She needed to focus on the present. "What kind of apology did you have in mind?"

"Anything you desire." There was a note of need in Liara's voice, and Ashley did not miss the way her eyes lingered on the swell at the front of her pants. The last of her reservations melted away. She looked to Shepard, hoping the Sultana would give her a starting point. Shepard knew Liara's limits far better than she did.

"You should try her mouth," Shepard suggested, reaching down to caress the back of Liara's head again. Liara leaned into the touch, closing her eyes and smiling as she nuzzled into Shepard's hand. Shepard traced the outline of her lips briefly, leaving her gasping before she raised her head to look at Ashley again. "She sucks cock like you wouldn't believe, and she loves to swallow."

Ashley's breath caught. She remembered the way Sha'ira's lips had felt as they wrapped around her, sliding down the full, aching length of her shaft. Liara's mouth would not be quite the same, but maybe it would give her some relief from the clawing need that threatened to overwhelm her. "Really?" she said, deliberately looking at Shepard instead of Liara. She could already tell from Liara's behavior that she enjoyed being discussed this way, and she was happy to play along. "I thought she was inexperienced when she came here. You taught her yourself?"

"Well, I may have given her a few pointers, but she's a natural. And she loves it." Shepard ran her fingers through the grooves in Liara's crest. "Why don't you show her, pet?" She dropped her hand to Liara's shoulder, pushing her gently forward. "Greet our guest like a good girl."

"Yes, Mistress," Liara said softly. She waited until Shepard had settled back on the bed before rising to her feet and walking the short distance to Ashley, immediately sinking back to her knees in front of the Captain without touching her. As she settled on the floor again, she couldn't resist looking over her shoulder at Shepard, taking strength from her Mistress's encouraging gaze. She turned back to Ashley before she could decide to crawl back to Shepard. She wanted to service the Captain, but her Mistress looked so sexy, leaning back on her hands as she watched them through hooded eyes. An impressive bulge was already tenting the front of Shepard's pants, and Liara was determined to make it bigger by putting on a proper show.

Remembering her manners, she looked up at Ashley with large, pleading eyes, but kept her hands folded demurely in her lap. "May I please service you, Captain Williams?" she asked, deciding to use Ashley's title to show her respect. She licked her lips enticingly and looked down at the swell in Ashley's pants, so close that she could easily lean forward and rub her face against it. She had to admit that she was curious to see how Ashley compared with her Mistress.

"Um, yes," Ashley answered with a slightly questioning lilt to her voice. She still wasn't completely comfortable with the situation she'd gotten herself into, both because she was wary about having sex with the harem girls in general, and because Liara was the Sultana's favorite. But she couldn't deny that she was hard and ready, and she had no intentions of walking away until her body, at least, was satisfied.

Liara gave Ashley a reassuring smile and lifted her hands to the Captain's pants. As much as she enjoyed Shepard's dominant attitude in the bedroom, she actually found Ashley's sweet reluctance rather endearing. Shepard had been right. Ashley was the perfect choice for their second threesome. She had to wonder, though, if Ashley's demeanor would change as the night progressed and the Captain became more confident. Before going directly for Ashley's cock, Liara lifted her shirt and rubbed her hand over the Captain's hard abdominal muscles. This was one of her favorite body parts on Shepard, and Ashley was even a little more well-defined than her Mistress. The muscles were tense under her fingertips, and she massaged them until Ashley began to relax a little.

"This is not the show I was looking for, little one," Shepard said with just the slightest hint of censure. "Pull her cock out and get to work."

Wetness slicked across the lips of Liara's azure at Shepard's words, and she brought her hands down to do as ordered. She went at a slow, steady pace because she didn't want to spook Ashley, but it didn't take long before she was pulling the Captain's cock from the confines of her pants. Liara couldn't help but do a quick mental comparison between her Mistress's cock and the one that was now bobbing in front of her face. Shepard's was paler to match her skin and a little thicker at the base and head while Ashley's was tanned an had a slightly greater curve, but they both seemed to respond the same way.

She wrapped her fingers tighter around the shaft, pumping lightly at first, but increasing the speed when Ashley tipped her head back and groaned. The length pulsed in her palm, and the knowledge that the Captain was responding so quickly and easily to her touch made her inner muscles twitch. She breathed a little faster as she thought about some of the teasing things Shepard had whispered beside her crest earlier, the forbidden fantasies she had laid out, but she did not indulge herself for too long. She had a service to perform first, and she was going to enjoy herself.

Liara lowered her eyes, focusing on the slick tip of Ashley's cock as a drop of wetness beaded at the open slit. Her tongue darted out, and she ran it across her lips, dipping a little closer. She was very eager to find out how Ashley tasted, whether she was any different than Shepard. She pressed a kiss to the swollen head of Ashley's cock, enjoying the Captain's brief hitch of breath. A smile twitched at Liara's lips. She was obviously still worked up from whatever had transpired between her and Sha'ira, and she was in desperate need of attention. Liara slid her hand back down to the base, holding it firmly as she took the head into her mouth.

Ashley's stomach muscles clenched and her fingers twitched. Without anything to hold on to, she gave in to temptation and clutched the back of Liara's head. She did not push or attempt to guide her, but she did tighten her grip a little when Liara's lips took another inch of her shaft. Shepard had been right. Like Sha'ira, Liara knew exactly what she was doing. She pushed a little lower each time, and Ashley could not hold back a groan when she pulled back up, flicking her tongue over her sensitive head. It took her a moment to remember that they had an audience, and she opened her eyes, glancing over at Shepard. The Sultana was watching them with an intense expression, lightly palming the bulge in her pants.

"You were right," Ashley said, deliberately gripping the back of Liara's crest harder and forcing her to take just a little bit more of her shaft. Liara made a muffled noise of what sounded like approval before bobbing her head with even more enthusiasm. "Damn, she is good at this." She let out a low sigh as Liara responded to the praise, sliding all the way back up along her shaft and sucking softly at her swollen head. Even though she did not feel the same undeniable pull toward Liara that she did when Sha'ira had touched her, the maiden's devoted attention was already swiftly pushing her close to the edge.

"I told you," Shepard said with a smirk, unbuttoning her pants. She eased her cock out through her fly, too impatient to pull them all the way down. "She can't get enough. Just wait until she makes you come. She'll work you until you don't have anything else to give her." Shepard felt her own length twitch at the thought, and she folded her hand around the base, giving it a soft squeeze to tide her over. Once Liara and Ashley got a little more comfortable with each other, she would be able to take some pleasure for herself.

She watched in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sight of her slave's lips wrapped around Ashley's cock, slowly taking it into her mouth before moving back up the shaft. The sound of Ashley's soft moans made Shepard want to trade places with her friend, but she would wait her turn. Tonight was about satisfying Ashley's needs so that she could function again, and about satisfying a fantasy that both she and Liara held in a way that was safe. Still, Shepard wasn't used to waiting for what she wanted. She decided a little prompting was warranted. "Don't take too long, pet," she purred. "You've got another cock to service after that one, and I won't go easy on you just because your jaw is sore."

Liara shivered at Shepard's words. She pushed up a little on her knees, getting a better angle on Ashley's cock so she could work faster. She squeezed tighter around the base of Ashley's length, encouraging the Captain's release to fill the shaft, readying it for her orgasm. She sucked harder and took it deeper into her mouth, lashing her tongue against the sensitive head on every upstroke. Her hand and mouth worked in tandem, drawing little beads of wetness to the tip so that she could savor the taste.

"I'm gonna come," Ashley gasped when Liara broke her rhythm to suck on the head of her cock, drawing a weak spurt from the slit in the tip.

"You don't have to warn her," Shepard said with a little chuckle. "She always swallows. It would be more of a punishment for her if you didn't let her suck you dry."

Liara felt her cheeks flare with heat. She knew that Shepard was trying to humiliate her. Her Mistress had a gift for knowing exactly what to say to both arouse and shame her, but Liara couldn't deny that she liked it. She felt another trickle of wetness run down her thigh and wished that she'd been given permission to touch herself. If her mouth hadn't otherwise been engaged, she might have asked for the privilege, even knowing that she would be denied. Shepard liked to watch her beg and plead before giving her the release she so desperately craved.

Unable to help herself, Ashley looked down at Liara kneeling between her thighs. Even though they didn't look alike, Ashley immediately thought of how Sha'ira had looked in the same position earlier that day. The memory was too much. A hoarse cry ripped from her throat, and her hips jerked, sending a powerful spurt of come into Liara's mouth. She instantly felt guilty for thinking of Sha'ira, but she couldn't help it. Each pump of Liara's fingers drew a flood up along her shaft, and Ashley clutched hard at the back of Liara's crest.

She shut her eyes tight, gasping as she gave into temptation and replayed the scene from earlier that day in her mind. It was Sha'ira's lips wrapped around her, Sha'ira's hand pumping her, Sha'ira's tongue that cradled the tip of her cock and drew spurt after spurt from her pulsing shaft. "Fuck," she panted, barely able to keep herself from shouting out Sha'ira's name. In the back of her mind, she knew it was not Sha'ira servicing her, and she did not want Liara or Shepard to know what she was imagining. When a soft, eager tongue circled the open slit at the tip of her cock and a firm, coaxing hand drew up along her twitching length, she released everything she had, spilling over in a powerful surge of warmth as wave after wave of bliss crashed over her.

Finally, Ashley had nothing more to give. Her hips stilled, and she relaxed her grip on Liara's head, breathing heavily as she finally opened her eyes. She forced the memory of Sha'ira to the back of her mind, determined not to think about her for the rest of the night. Liara was beautiful, and Ashley wanted to enjoy being with her, especially since she had been kind enough to offer her services. After the torture Sha'ira had put her through—well, the torture she had put herself through, if she was being accurate—she was desperate for a sexual outlet, and she was grateful to Liara for agreeing to help her.

"God, that was good," she said, stroking the side of Liara's cheek in praise.

A slow smile spread across Liara's lips, but she was careful to keep them closed. A little of Ashley's release still rested in her mouth, and she did not want to give it up. She stared at the glistening length of Ashley's cock for a moment, resisting the temptation to give the head a parting kiss before she shifted on her knees, turning back toward Shepard. Her Mistress was still sitting on the edge of the bed, stroking herself at a slow, deliberate pace. Her eyes were dark with lust, and Liara felt another surge of warmth spread through her. She was proud of herself for bringing Ashley off so quickly, but she wanted Shepard even more.

"Well, pet?" Shepard asked, trying not to let Liara hear the tightly controlled need in her voice. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Liara nodded. Locking eyes with Shepard, she parted her lips just enough to let a small trickle of Ashley's come seep from the corner of her mouth. Although Shepard had never shared her with anyone aside from Samantha before, Liara knew the thought of someone else using her to come drove her Mistress wild. She swallowed deliberately, letting the rest slide down her throat, and didn't bother wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She wanted to give Shepard plenty of time to see the glistening trail of wetness beside her lip. "I enjoyed myself very much, Mistress. Would you like me to service you now, or should I continue my apology to Captain Williams?"

A low groan broke in Shepard's throat. It was all she could do not to leap off the bed and pounce on Liara. Her cock throbbed with fullness, and she desperately wanted to bury herself inside of Liara's tight, welcoming heat. However, she wanted Ashley to have the chance first. Summoning the last of her restraint, she managed to come up with an answer. "Both, pet. Get on the bed, hands and knees. I'm going to fuck your mouth while Captain Williams samples that tight little azure of yours. I'm guessing she needs to come again."

Ashley's eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected the Sultana to let her take Liara's azure first, and had honestly been wondering whether Shepard would permit it at all. She was not sure whether to be flattered or nervous. "Are you sure, Shepard?" she asked, falling back on her friend's given name. They were well past formalities now, with Liara almost naked between them. "I thought you'd want to…"

"Oh, I do." Shepard pushed herself to her feet, groaning a little as her cock brushed against the front of her pants. She was so sensitive that the silky material felt rough against her flesh. "And I am sure," she finished when she'd caught her breath and could talk without panting. "She wants to continue her apology, and I'm inclined to let her. Besides, guests should always be served first." She looked down at Liara, who still hadn't moved from her kneeling position yet. "I told you to get on the bed, pet. I don't want to have to punish you in front of the Captain, but I will if you don't start remembering your training." She watched Liara shiver at the prospect of being punished, and was almost surprised when she hurried to stand up. There had been times in the past when Liara had deliberately disobeyed her just to see what creative form of repentance she would require.

Liara pulsed as Shepard threatened to punish her, but she didn't even consider disobeying her Mistress. She wanted to make a good impression on Ashley and show that her Mistress had her complete respect. She knew that her actions reflected on the Sultana, and she wanted to make it clear that Shepard had her complete trust and devotion. "Would you like me to take my skirt off first, Mistress?" she asked before she climbed onto the bed. The light material didn't hide much of her body, and she knew from experience that it was easily pushed aside to accommodate a cock between her legs, but tonight, she felt the desire to be completely exposed.

"Hmm?" Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and stroked her chin with one hand. "What do you think, Ashley? There's something kind of animalistic about fucking her while she still in her clothes." She emphasized the word 'fuck' deliberately, enjoying the way it made Liara tremble. "But it might get in the way. Trust me, you don't want it to obstruct your view. She's absolutely beautiful when she's pushing her ass back to meet your thrusts."

"Off," Ashley croaked, her voice breaking on the single word as her hands clenched at her sides.

Shepard smiled and looked back over at Liara. "You heard her, pet. Off." She watched as Liara's hands went to the strings on either side of her skirt and slowly worked them down. Her pet had the perfect body for this sort of skirt, with hips curvy enough to hold up the material without it slipping off by itself. Shepard's favorite thing about the skirt was that the material was heavy enough to pull the string belt down, dipping so low that it barely covered her pussy. But for the full effect, the wearer had to be standing, and since Liara was about to be put on her hands and knees, Shepard didn't much care if she continued to wear it or not.

Ashley swallowed as she watched the edge of the skirt slide down over the firm swell of Liara's ass. Her first orgasm had taken the edge off, but the subtle sway of Liara's hips made her shaft twitch again. Liara was incredibly beautiful, and she felt her self-control beginning to slip. She had thought this would be a quick, simple affair. One or two orgasms, and she could leave and pretend everything was back to normal. But as she watched the skirt fall around Liara's ankles, leaving her completely naked and exposed, she knew she was hovering on the precipice. Sha'ira had worked her into a frenzy earlier, and all of that tension needed to be released. Her feelings made going back to Sha'ira impossible, and Liara was standing before her, naked and willing.

She took a deep breath. She needed this. Needed release, some kind of outlet. Her clothes felt constricting, and when Shepard moved to take off her pants and shirt, she did as well. In the middle of undressing, she admired the curve of Liara's back. She wanted to reach out and touch the twin dimples at the base of her spine, slide one hand around her hip and feel how wet she was. Liara was not Sha'ira, but tonight, Ashley didn't care. She needed a warm, soft body beneath hers, needed someone to help her forget.

"Good girl," Shepard purred as Liara finished undressing as well, stepping forward to stand in front of her. She stole a brief glance over her pet's shoulder at Ashley, clearly reading the desire on her face. It would only take a little more encouragement for her friend to let go and give in to her need. She ran her hands along Liara's curves, unable to resist the warm, bare flesh open to her even though it was supposed to be Ashley's turn. She knew she was tempting herself by getting so close and touching so much of Liara's naked skin, but she couldn't help it. Liara was beautiful. She slid her hands up along Liara's twitching stomach, cupping both of her breasts and teasing the stiff points of her nipples with light swipes of her thumbs. "You're even more beautiful out of that skirt," she whispered beside Liara's crest, low enough so that Ashley wouldn't hear. "If we were alone, I'd throw you on the bed and take you right now."

Liara shuddered and arched into her Mistress's touch. Shepard's hands felt so good on her skin, and she could feel the thick shaft of Shepard's cock pressing insistently against her hip. She tilted her chin up, hoping for a kiss, but Shepard hovered just out of reach. "Not yet," she murmured. "Ashley needs you first. Can't you feel the way she's staring at you?" A gasp caught in Liara's throat. She had been so focused on Shepard that she had not been paying attention, but the reminder that Ashley was behind her, watching her, sent waves of heat crawling over her skin.

Before Liara could respond, another warm body pressed against her from behind, and large, strong hands settled around her waist. She stiffened at first, unused to being held that way by anyone but Shepard, but quickly relaxed against Ashley's chest. Warm lips grazed the side of her cheek, and a shiver rushed down the middle of her back. She was all too aware of the fact that she was trapped between Shepard and Ashley. Her heart beat faster in her chest, and her breathing came quicker. "How would you like me, Captain?" she whispered, still staring into Shepard's eyes.

Liara felt Ashley's hand slide around her hip. She shivered as the calloused fingers stroked the soft skin of her lower belly, and she shifted her feet further apart when they brushed the top of her pubic bone. Just another inch lower, and Ashley's fingers would be sliding through the wetness between her legs. Liara hadn't realized just how much she would welcome the touch until now. With Shepard pressed against her front and their eyes locked together, Liara wasn't afraid of Ashley's desire.

"Like your Mistress said," Ashley finally answered, pulling her hand back to Liara's generous hip before she could too carried away. "On your hands and knees in the middle of the bed. She's being kind enough to share you, but that doesn't mean she should have to wait for her satisfaction." Before Liara could pull away to comply, she leaned down so her mouth was beside her crest. "Besides, she tells me that you've been dreaming about getting fucked at both ends." Ashley could tell by the look of surprise in Shepard's eyes that the Sultana hadn't expected her to say anything so bold, but she could also see the approval there as Liara gasped and trembled between them.

"You have, haven't you, little one?" Shepard asked. She could have just let the comment go without acknowledging it, but she wanted to support Ashley's little show of power and authority. Shepard knew that Liara would get more enjoyment out of this if neither one of them held back, and the fact that Ashley was confident enough to say such a thing was a good sign.

"Yes, Mistress," Liara said obediently. She was beginning to wonder how she would survive the night if Ashley and Shepard continued behaving like this, but she was looking forward to trying.

"Good girl," Shepard said, turning Liara towards the bed and giving her a less than gentle smack on the ass. "Now, get into position. I've waited more than long enough for that pretty little mouth of yours."

Liara climbed onto the bed and looked expectantly over at her Mistress once she was settled on her hands and knees. It was such a big bed that she didn't have to worry about making sure there was enough room for both Shepard and Ashley. They could likely fit at least five more people on the mattress without anyone even feeling crowded. She became a little nervous when neither Ashley nor Shepard immediately got on the mattress with her. Instead, they both looked her over, studying her intently. Everything would be done on their time table.

When Shepard made no move to climb onto the bed first, Ashley stepped forward. Even though she was desperate for release, part of her was still hesitant. She had come so close to sliding inside of Sha'ira earlier, so close to feeling her completely, but she had backed away at the last moment. Part of her was still furious with herself for passing up the chance. Remembering the way Sha'ira had glided over her, sliding against her strained shaft, was enough to convince her to climb onto the bed. She needed to be inside of Liara, needed to fuck until the memories didn't hurt so much.

Shepard followed a moment later, perching up near the pillows and settling on her knees. She smirked when Liara's eyes focused directly between her legs. Part of her wanted to wait until Ashley was inside Liara so that she could hear the soft, needy sounds her favorite pet always made, but she had already waited patiently for a long time. She needed some kind of stimulation. "Open," she ordered, caressing the side of Liara's flushed face.

Liara obeyed, taking the tip of her cock between her lips. Shepard clutched the back of her head, resisting the urge to push deeper into the warmth of her mouth. She wanted Liara to service her, and she was curious to find out how long she would be able to keep going before Ashley managed to distract her. "Don't you dare stop," Shepard said as she glanced over Liara's head, staring directly at Ashley. She gave a small nod of her head, giving her permission, and Ashley nodded back.

Ashley shifted on the mattress, kneeling directly behind Liara. She let her hands run over the smooth line of the maiden's thighs, coaxing them further apart. Shepard had been right before. It was an excellent view. She bit her lip as she stared between Liara's legs, swallowing hard. The swollen ridge of the maiden's clit was peeking out from beneath its hood, and it was already a deep shade of purple. She tightened her grip as she remembered brushing her thumb over Sha'ira's clit and coaxing a river from her. She let her fingers slide inward, dragging them up along the inside of Liara's leg. She hesitated for only a moment before drawing them forward, tracing along the slick outer lips of Liara's azure. A flood met her hand, and her eyes widened. She had expected Liara to be aroused, but the amount of wetness still surprised her.

Shepard smirked, enjoying the way Liara gasped and whimpered around the shaft of her cock as Ashley's fingers brushed over her. "She's already wet for you, isn't she?"

Ashley nodded, still transfixed. "God, yes," she murmured, more to herself than to Shepard. She circled the stiff point of Liara's clit, teasing it until it was even more prominent than before. On impulse, she slipped further down, enjoying the way Liara's muscles tensed. When Liara's hips rocked back, encouraging her to continue, she pushed one finger inside. Warmth and heat clutched around her, and she quickly added another, surprised when she had a little difficulty. Liara was dripping with wetness, but she was still incredibly tight.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" Shepard said, her sentence ending on a groan as Liara took her cock to the back of her throat. "No matter how many times I fuck her, she's always tight. But don't let that deter you. She'll take every inch of you and probably beg for more. Isn't that right, little one?" When Liara tried to pull back and answer, Shepard pushed her back down instead. "I didn't say you could stop, pet."

Ashley's cock tightened. Feeling how wet Liara was and imagining how good she was going to feel buried in that heated flesh was bad enough, but coupled with the picture in front of her, she didn't have a chance. With a soft growl, she fitted herself between Liara's thighs, spreading the maiden a little more so she would have better access. She lined up her cock with Liara's entrance, shuddering as warmth slid over the tip. But before she pushed inside, Ashley remembered her manners. "Thank you for letting me fuck her, Shepard. Your pet is beautiful." She waited only long enough for Shepard to give her a proud smile before thrusting her hips forward, groaning as her throbbing shaft was surrounded by tight, squeezing muscles and liquid heat.

"Fuck, she's tight," Ashley groaned. Most of her cock sank in on the first push forward. She would have been worried about hurting Liara if the maiden hadn't immediately rocked back against her, trying to take more. As needy as she was, Ashley had to consciously stop herself from coming as clinging heat rippled around her. She wasn't going to embarrass herself by releasing too soon, especially not while Shepard was watching.

Shepard did not respond to Ashley right away. First, she stared down into Liara's eyes. She could see them get a little wider, a little darker, and knew that Ashley was pushing inside of her pet. It was the same look she had seen on Liara's face countless times before. There was a trace of nervousness in the tight line of Liara's brow, and Shepard loosened her grip, smoothing it away and stroking the side of her cheek. Without words, she tried to offer Liara reassurance and let her know that everything was all right.

Liara let most of Shepard's shaft slip from her mouth, keeping only the head between her lips. She nuzzled into Shepard's hand, accepting the gesture of comfort. It touched her that Shepard was paying such close attention to her reactions. But then Ashley pushed a little deeper inside of her, pulling her hips back until their pelvises met, and the moment was broken. She shuddered and let out a soft moan, releasing Shepard's cock completely and letting her eyes flutter shut. Although she knew she would probably be punished for it, she could not concentrate on servicing her Mistress while someone else was thrusting into her for the first time.

It took Liara a moment to adjust to having Ashley inside of her. She had never taken anyone but Shepard before, and even though the physical sensations were similar, her feelings were not. She was nervous, embarrassed, and aroused all at once. Just the thought that it was Ashley buried inside of her, someone other than her Mistress, made her inner walls pulse around the shaft splitting her open. The warm hand on her cheek moved down to cup her jaw, and Liara opened her eyes again, staring up at Shepard. There was something intensely arousing about gazing into her lover's eyes as she took someone else's cock. "Shepard," she murmured, not sure what else to say. With Ashley inside of her and Shepard looking down at her, she was nearly too overwhelmed to speak.

"You like feeling Ash's cock inside of you, don't you?" Shepard asked, hoping her voice didn't sound too strained.

It took Liara a moment to form a proper answer. "Yes, Mistress."

Shepard swallowed back a groan. "You want her to fuck you?" Even though she was looking at Liara's face and couldn't see exactly what Ashley was doing, she was still painfully aroused. She also felt a tinge of jealousy. Her cock pulsed as she imagined pushing Ashley aside and claiming what was rightfully hers. When Liara only stared up at her with pleading eyes, Shepard gripped her chin tighter to refocus her attention. "I asked you a question. Answer it."

Liara gasped. She could feel Ashley straining to keep still behind her, and knew that the Captain was using all of her willpower to hold back. It thrilled her to know that Ashley wanted her so badly, but was forcing herself to wait. The thick shaft inside of her was so full already, throbbing with need, and Liara deliberately squeezed down around it, trying to coax Ashley into thrusting. She wanted movement, and she knew that it would only take a little more effort to break the last of Ashley's resolve. She felt the tension in Ashley's hips as they pressed into hers, struggling to keep still, and glanced up at Shepard one more time. "Yes, Mistress. I want her to fuck me."

Ashley was going through her own struggles behind Liara. It had been a long time since she'd been inside another woman like this. She was buried to the hilt in Liara's welcoming azure, her hands grasping the maiden's hips mostly to prevent Liara from moving. Even though she wasn't ready to start thrusting yet, both because she was still trying to get a hold of herself and because she was waiting for a signal from Shepard, the muscles in her ass occasionally flexed, pushing her millimeters deeper.

Finally, Shepard looked up from Liara's pleading face. Ashley could read the need and hint of aroused jealousy there as her friend gave her a terse nod. She drew her hips back slowly until only half her length was still buried inside Liara, then pushed back in just as slowly. She could feel Liara trembling and held the asari still so she couldn't force a faster rhythm. "Your pet wants it harder," Ashley said when she found her voice, drawing a little more of her cock out of Liara with each pump of her hips. "Is she always so impatient?"

Shepard swallowed as she watched the slow movements of Ashley's hips. She couldn't actually see Liara's entrance as Ashley stretched her pet open, but she could see the slickness that covered Ashley's shaft every time she pulled out, and she had watched her own cock stretch Liara's tight azure enough to picture what the image between her pet's legs looked like. "Yes," she said, desire making her voice low. She cleared her throat and tried again, putting a more confident inflection into her tone. "I may indulge her a bit too much. She's gotten used to getting what she wants when she wants it, but maybe you can find the willpower to deny her. She may not appreciate it now, but she will later."

"I can see why you'd give in," Ashley groaned as Liara squeezed around her again. "She's an eager little thing."

"You have no idea." As much as Shepard enjoyed watching Ashley fuck her pet and seeing Liara's positive responses, she needed some attention of her own. She wrapped her hand around the base of her cock and brought the head to Liara's mouth. "Just because she's fucking you doesn't mean you can shirk your other duties," Shepard said as she painted Liara's lips with the come that was already beaded on the tip of her cock.

Liara hurried to pull the head of Shepard's cock back between her lips. She had been too distracted to give her Mistress proper attention before, but her body was beginning to grow used to Ashley's thrusts. Her tongue grazed the sensitive slit that split the head, and a steady trickle of wetness spread through her mouth. She sighed happily at the familiar taste. It was arousing to know that even though Ashley was the one fucking her, Shepard still wanted her. The touch of familiarity was comforting while everything else was brand new.

Ashley's hips picked up speed behind her, and though Liara did try her best to service Shepard's cock and take her thrusts at the same time, it was more difficult than she had expected. The Captain had found the perfect angle, and every pump of her hips made the shaft of her cock drag over Liara's sensitive front wall. The flared head hooked against a particularly pleasurable spot, and Liara could not help releasing a loud whimper around the shaft in her mouth. Having two cocks inside of her at once was overwhelming, and her inner muscles fluttered, pulsing on the edge of release already. She was a little embarrassed that Shepard and Ashley had managed to work her up so quickly. If they didn't slow down, she would end up coming before she had been given permission.

Ashley groaned as she felt Liara's inner muscles clamp down on the shaft of her cock. She was already full to bursting, and each shudder that rolled through Liara's body made her ache with need. This was exactly what she had been craving ever since her encounter with Sha'ira—tight, clinging warmth that she could drive into over and over again. She tried to slow down her thrusts and ease off, but her body needed release, and she ended up going faster instead. She took Liara as deep as she could, and her doubts and uncertainties were quickly replaced with need. Desire eclipsed everything else, and only her determination to hold on a little longer prevented her from releasing the heavy orgasm filling her shaft.

She knew it would only make her predicament worse, but Ashley couldn't help looking over the top of Liara's head, watching as the maiden's full purple lips slid along the length of Shepard's cock. Every time she pulled back to suck the swollen tip, Ashley saw wetness gleaming along the rest of Shepard's shaft. She twitched as she remembered how Sha'ira's mouth had felt earlier, pulling out every drop she had to give. As brief as their rushed encounter had been, it had left a very deep impression. She knew she would never be able to forget what had almost happened between them.

Trying to banish the memories, she looked down to where her body was joined with Liara's. That proved to be an even bigger mistake. She had a perfect view of Liara's azure as it clutched at her. She slid forward, burying herself as deep as possible, and even though she tried, she could not tear her eyes away. Liara looked beautiful taking her cock, and for a moment, Ashley felt her own flare of jealousy. Shepard got to experience this whenever she wanted, and even though she had never heard the Sultana say it to anyone, she knew her friend felt something for Liara.

For some reason, the connection that existed between them fueled her own arousal. Ashley gripped Liara's waist tighter, driving deeper into her pussy. She could no longer control the motion of her hips, and she knew that she was hovering on the edge of a powerful release. Her cock was so full, so strained, and her stomach muscles tensed as she fought against her orgasm with everything she had. "Shepard," she panted, still taking Liara with fast, deep thrusts, "I—I'm gonna… where do you want me to..?"

Even though Ashley couldn't finish her sentences, Shepard knew exactly what she was asking. "You hear that, pet?" she purred as Liara took her deeper, tonguing the sensitive underside of her shaft. "Your pussy's going to make Ashley come." She knew her words had the desired effect when Ashley released a strangled moan. It meant Liara had clenched so tight that it was almost impossible to move inside of her.

Shepard was a little torn on what answer to give Ashley. She knew that the Captain didn't expect to be allowed to come inside of her pet and would happily pull out to shoot anywhere she said. But Shepard also knew how much Liara enjoyed having her pussy filled, and while she would have liked to believe it was just by her, she wasn't nearly that naive. There was a small part of her that wanted to be the only one to come inside of Liara, but there was also something undeniably hot about ordering someone else do it as well on her command. She thought about how Aria always let her come inside of Tevos, and the confession that Tevos had made to her at one time that it made their sex life together even stronger and better. The decision was made for her.

"She loves to take it in her pussy. Don't you?" she rasped, bringing Liara into the conversation. Liara only looked up at her with pleading eyes, and Shepard felt her own release filling her shaft. "Ask her for it, pet," she ordered, knowing that Liara would be humiliated by such a request, but totally get off on it as well. "Tell her how much you love getting your pussy filled."

Liara slid her mouth down Shepard's cock a couple more times, gathering her courage to do as her Mistress asked, before pulling off the thick shaft. "Please, Captain, come inside me." She looked into Shepard's eyes the entire time, taking strength from the burning arousal she saw there. "Come inside my… pussy," she said, using the word that she knew Shepard preferred. In her time with Shepard, she'd come to realize that it was considered a taboo term for her azure, and that was probably why her Mistress liked it so much. When she'd realized that it drove Shepard a little crazy whenever she said it, Liara had gotten into the habit of using it sparingly in special moments.

"Oh, fuck," Ashley growled, burying herself as deep as possible inside of Liara. She hadn't dreamed that Shepard would be willing to let her come inside of Liara, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She held onto Liara's hips, gripping so hard that she would likely leave a couple of bruises as her orgasm started to wash over her. For just a moment, she imagined that it was Sha'ira underneath her, and she gave a couple of harsh thrusts that had Liara crying out around Shepard's cock. She slammed her hips forward one last time as the first jet barreled up her shaft, spurting from the tip.

Shepard knew how Liara looked when she was coming, and when her little one seized up and seemed to freeze, she knew it was happening. Not willing to be left out of the fun, she pushed as deep into Liara's throat as she dared and let her own release take her. She tipped her head back as she felt the pressure in her heavy cock release, hoping that Liara could take it even when she was distracted by her own orgasm.

Liara rocked back shamelessly into Ashley's hips as Shepard's release slid down her throat. Her inner muscles rippled, and she let out a muffled cry around Shepard's cock as she worked her lips over the very base of throbbing shaft. Ashley was still filling her from behind, spilling deep inside of her. Both of them were thrusting, using her throat and pussy to come, and that thought pushed her over the edge into a second, much stronger orgasm. She clutched down around the thick shaft inside of her and released the flood she had been holding back, squirting all over Ashley's cock. Trails of warmth ran down her thighs, forming a puddle beneath her on the bed, but she didn't care.

Each time Ashley's cock pushed inside of her and twitched with another spurt of come, it forced even more of her own release out of her. With the last bit of concentration she could muster, she focused on Shepard, taking her Mistress as deep as she could and swallowing everything she had to give. When her throat started burning from Shepard's rough treatment, she pulled up to lash her tongue over the thick head, pulling out every drop that she could as she stared up into Shepard's face. Her Mistress was looking down at her with an expression caught somewhere between desire and awe, and Liara felt her inner walls pulse again.

Finally, Ashley's hips stilled behind her, and Shepard's orgasm tapered off into weak pulses. Liara swallowed down the last of her lover's orgasm, licking her lips as she let Shepard's shaft slide out of her mouth. Her entire body was flushed with heat, and even though she had just come, simply feeling Ashley's cock as it rested inside of her and knowing that the Captain had filled her sent another wave of pressure between her legs. She gasped and shuddered with a few powerful aftershocks before Ashley finally pulled out of her, leaving her empty and aching again.

"Oh God," Ashley said in a broken voice, sitting back on her heels. Aside from the orgasm she had experienced earlier while Sha'ira's azure was rubbing back and forth against her, she had never experienced a more powerful release. "That was…"

"That's why she's my favorite." Shepard grinned at Ashley as Liara nuzzled her stomach, seeking reassurance. She stroked the top of her slave's head, petting her in praise. "You can use her again if you want. Once is never enough for her."

Ashley thought about it. Her release had been so strong that she was sure she wouldn't need to come again for the next year at least, but her body was quickly proving her wrong. "Are you sure?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too eager. She had already embarrassed herself by filling Liara so quickly. She glanced back down at the maiden sprawled out in front of her, stroking the upturned swell of her ass. "And are  _you_  sure?" she repeated, directing the question at Liara this time. "I was a little, uh… rough with you."

Liara smiled as she turned over onto her back, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at Ashley better. "Captain Williams, please feel free to be rough with me any time my Mistress permits."

Shepard growled, somewhere between playful and serious, at Liara's invitation. She slipped down the bed and between Liara's legs, relieved when Ashley moved aside to make room for her. When she used her hands to part Liara's thigh, her pet immediately complied with her wishes, spreading her legs and letting Shepard look her fill. Hot fluid was dripping from Liara's flushed azure, and Shepard groaned when she saw it. She brought her hand up to play with her pet's clit. The ridge was still hard, and Shepard enjoyed making Liara moan with pleasure. "Show it to me, pet," she demanded. "Show me how Ashley filled you."

Not entirely sure exactly what Shepard wanted, Liara hesitantly reached down and pulled the lips of her azure apart, her cheeks heating as she showed everything to her Mistress. Feeling Ashley come in her azure as Shepard had released down her throat had been one of the most arousing things she had ever experienced. She had enjoyed taking Ashley's come much more than she'd expected, and she was eager to see what would happen next.

The desire to include Shepard in her pleasure was enormous, and before Liara could think better of it, she dipped the fingers of one hand into her azure and covered them with Ashley's silky release. Then, she offered it to Shepard, only thinking better of her actions after her Mistress hesitated for a few seconds. Before she could pull her hand back and apologize, Shepard caught her hand and drew her wet fingers into her mouth. Liara felt her clit twitch and her inner muscles clench at the thought of Shepard cleaning Ashley's come off her fingers.

Shepard hadn't been expecting Liara to offer her a taste, but she found that she couldn't resist her little one's bold overture. She captured Liara's hand before the maiden could pull it back and drew the soaked fingers into her mouth, savoring the taste of Ashley's release. It was better than she expected, and she let out a soft moan around Liara's fingers. After she finished cleaning them, Shepard resituated herself so that she was sitting down, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed. She brought Liara with her, cradling her pet against her torso to keep their closeness after what they'd just shared with Ashley. Shepard tried to sort through her emotions as she pulled Liara against her chest, caressing her pet's breasts and stomach as Ashley kneeled further down on the bed.

A little shocked by what she had just witnessed, but also surprisingly aroused, Ashley watched Shepard's hands glide up and down Liara's body. The intimacy between them was obvious. She had never seen any of the other harem girls make such bold requests of Shepard before, and just from her actions alone, Ashley could tell that Shepard had placed a lot of trust in Liara as well. Watching them reminded her of her own confusing feelings for Sha'ira and also made the shaft between her legs begin to ache with need again. It did not help that Liara was spread out invitingly before her, cradled against Shepard's strong chest.

"Well?" Shepard asked, giving her a slight nod over Liara's shoulder. "What are you waiting for? I know unloading just once in her pussy wasn't enough for you. I'll have plenty of time to fuck her after you're finished."

Ashley hesitated a moment, almost feeling like she was intruding on a private moment, but then an image of Sha'ira rocking above her forced itself into her mind. She groaned and hurried to ease herself between Liara's spread legs, unable to help herself. The fullness in her shaft only grew worse when she remembered how Liara had looked earlier, rocking back to meet each of her thrusts. She reached between their bodies, fitting the head of her cock to Liara's entrance. She was still dripping wet, and Ashley felt a large damp patch on the sheets by her knee. She had been so consumed by her own orgasm that she had barely had the energy or concentration to be surprised by Liara's, but now, she was impressed by the size of the puddle. "You didn't warn me that she was a squirter, Shepard. I haven't seen your bed this much of a mess since Tevos's last visit."

Shepard smirked, tightening her arm possessively around Liara's waist and stroking up and down along her stomach. It was almost perfectly flat with the slightest swell at her abdomen, and she loved rubbing her palm over it. "She does it almost every time," she said proudly, unable to resist bragging a little. "I gave my cleaning staff a raise the week after she arrived. Oh, and do me a favor. Stay on your knees while you fuck her. I might want to play with her clit… if she behaves herself."

Liara felt her face heat up, both from Shepard's teasing and her suggestion. She spread her legs a little wider as the tip of Ashley's cock began sliding up and down through her folds, nudging at the hard ridge of her clit before slipping down to settle at her entrance again. Each time she hoped Ashley would push inside of her, and each time she let out a small whimper of disappointment when the Captain held back. Just by looking, she could tell that Ashley's shaft was already full and hard, and she desperately wanted it inside again. "I will do anything you ask, Mistress," she said, hoping Shepard would encourage Ashley along.

Shepard kissed the side of Liara's neck, letting out a soft laugh. "That's my good girl. Be patient and take whatever Ashley gives you. I promise to let you come again soon."

The display of affection between them made Ashley's heart ache, but it also made the length of her cock throb. She tried desperately not to think about Sha'ira as she lined up with Liara's opening one last time. Her hands settled on Liara's thighs, pulling her a little further forward so she could get a good angle as she began easing herself inside. Liara was even tighter than she remembered, and a low, needy groan escaped as she pushed her hips forward. Slick, clinging heat enveloped the head of her cock, then the first few inches of the shaft. It took a little bit of work, but after a few slow thrusts, she managed to get almost all of herself inside.

"How does that feel, little one?" Shepard asked beside Liara's crest. She drew her hands up Liara's stomach to play with her breasts, loving how the sensitive nipples tightened immediately at her touch. She pinched the tips until Liara mewled with pleasure, pushing even further into her hands. Liara's responsiveness was one of the things she loved most about her precious little pet.

It was difficult for Liara to even remember Shepard's question, much less answer it, when her body was overloading on sensation. "It feels wonderful, Mistress," she moaned, her breath coming in little pants. "I feel so full."

"Mmm." Shepard hooked her chin over Liara's shoulder, looking down along the maiden's quivering stomach. "You look full, too." She drew her right hand along Liara's body, stroking the tight muscles in her pet's abdomen before going even lower. Shepard could tell that Liara was expecting her to go for her clit, but she barely brushed her fingers over it, revelling in Liara's needy whimpers as she continued downwards. When she got there, Sshe splayed her fingers on either side of Liara's pussy, gently tracing the pouting lips as they stretched tight around Ashley's cock.

Liara moaned and helplessly bucked her hips, taking another inch. She rolled her head to the side and buried as much of her face in Shepard's strong neck as she could, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to come right then. Her clit twitched painfully, and she heard Ashley groan as her inner muscles clamped down helplessly around the firm shaft splitting her open. Liara had never imagined that Shepard would touch her like this while Ashley was inside of her, and she found it unbelievably erotic

"Yes," Shepard said after a moment to modulate her voice properly. "She's filling you right up, isn't she? Her thick cock is splitting your pussy apart, but it's still not enough, is it?" She whispered hotly against Liara's crest, feeling her slave's body strain against her. Liara couldn't seem to decide whether to strive for the orgasm that was just out of her reach, or hold back because she hadn't been given permission yet, and Shepard loved her indecision. "You want Ashley to fuck you, don't you? You want to come. You want to squirt all over her cock until you have nothing left."

"Yes," Liara sobbed, her head rolling back and forth on Shepard's shoulder. Her pleasure was literally being held in the palm of her Mistress's hand, and she would say or do anything to earn the release she so desperately needed.

"Then say it, little one. Beg Ashley to fuck you."

Liara tore her face away from Shepard's neck, staring up at Ashley with pleading eyes. Ashley was still kneeling between her legs, seemingly torn between looking at her face and the place where their bodies were joined. "Please, Captain," Liara begged, unable to hold back anymore. "Please, fuck m—" She didn't even get the last word out. Ashley began driving into her, gripping her thighs so that she could pump as deep as possible. Liara screamed, throwing her head back against Shepard's shoulder as Ashley's cock hooked against her front wall. It dragged over her deliciously with every stroke and made her pulse with need.

Ashley cast a quick glance at Shepard, making sure that she had permission. When she received a subtle nod, she released all of the forcefulness she had been holding back. She hauled Liara's knees up, urging them to wrap around her waist. Liara was so warm around her, so tight, and each thrust made her throb with need. The new angle was perfect, and with her hands around Liara's thighs, she could push as deep into her azure as she wanted. The length of her cock twitched, already full to bursting, but she couldn't make herself slow down. Her instincts had taken control, and she couldn't deny her needs anymore.

"Oh God," she groaned through gritted teeth. She looked up at Shepard, who was still playing with the hard tips of Liara's breasts. She felt another wave of arousal when she noticed Shepard looking past them, watching as her cock moved in and out of Liara's azure. "She's squeezing me so tight, I… I can't…"

One of Shepard's hands let go of the nipple it had been teasing and slid back down along Liara's tight stomach, reaching between her legs again. She let her fingers slip over the slick, swollen ridge of Liara's clit, rubbing it in quick circles. Liara gasped against her neck, letting out a soft, whimpering sob and rocking her hips even more frantically into Ashley's thrusts. Shepard could tell she was close, and she felt her own cock twitch against Liara's smooth back as she considered her options. Part of her wanted Liara's orgasm all to herself, but she wasn't sure if her pet could hold off for long. Neither could Ashley, if the way she was filling Liara with every push of her hips was any clue.

Eventually, she came to a decision. The more she thought about Ashley coming inside of Liara again, the more she wanted to see it happen. Before, she had only felt Liara's reaction as Ashley came, but in this position, she could see everything that was happening between her pet's legs. "Go ahead," she said, speeding up her fingers over Liara's clit. "Fill her up. I'm sure she'd love to take more of your come."

Liara's breath caught, and she let out another whimper just beneath Shepard's ear. With Ashley's shaft stretching her to the limit and Shepard's fingers pinching her clit, she was already hovering on the brink. She desperately needed to come. The full place against her inner wall ached every time the head of Ashley's cock slammed into it. "Please, Mistress… Please, let me come with her. I—I need…"

"Not yet." Feeling a little sorry for Liara, Shepard slowed down the circling motion of her fingers, giving her a little relief. "I know you're close, but just wait a little longer. As soon as Ashley fills you up, I promise I'll give you what you need."

All Ashley had been waiting was permission. Once she received it, she couldn't stop her headlong descent. She liked to think of herself as a considerate lover who put the needs of her bed partner before her own, but that wasn't the case tonight. She hoped that Liara was receiving pleasure from her rough, pounding thrusts, but it was her own impending orgasm that had her full attention. Her hips slammed into Liara's, her cock reaching as deep into the maiden's warm, clinging azure as possible. She had devolved into a primal state where it was only her pleasure that mattered.

When her orgasm didn't immediately break over her when Shepard finally gave her the permission she had been waiting for, Ashley was horrified for a second by the thought that maybe she wouldn't be able to come. But then an image of Sha'ira straddling her waist and readying to slide down on her throbbing cock forced its way to the front of her mind, and the tidal wave crested. Ashley pushed her hips forward in one last brutal thrust that carried all the force she had left. She shouted out her release as strong spurts of come flew from the end of her cock. She kept herself buried as deep as possible, her ass flexing hard with each new jet that shot up from the base of her shaft.

This time, Shepard had a perfect view as Ashley filled her favorite slave, and she reacted with a mixture of envy and arousal. The pleasure on the Captain's face was evident, and Shepard wished she was the one between Liara's thighs, coming in her little pet's pussy. Still, it was an incredibly arousing sight, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. She saw thick fluid seeping out around Ashley's cock, and for a moment, she wondered if Liara had disobeyed her. But Shepard could still feel the unresolved tension in Liara's body as she tried to follow instructions, fighting her natural instinct to come with the woman inside of her. It took Shepard a moment to figure out that the wetness leaking out around Ashley's cock was the Captain's own release. The volume was too much for Liara to hold. She growled low in her throat as her cock twitched dangerously against Liara's back.

With a tired, breathless, "Fuck," Ashley finally pulled out of Liara and collapsed in a heap beside her. She might have faceplanted into the mattress and suffocated before finding the energy to move if she hadn't heard the animalistic growl that tore from Shepard's throat. She was able to push herself up onto her side just in time to see Shepard flip Liara so that the asari was under her and plunge unapologetically into Liara's overflowing azure.

"Come," Shepard ordered, her voice coming out in a harsh bark as soon as she was buried to the hilt inside of her pet. Liara immediately complied, throwing her head back as her body bowed under the weight of such pleasure. Shepard could feel Liara's mind pushing at hers, but she rejected her pet's request to meld, resisting the nearly overwhelming urge to bring them that much closer. Instead, she gripped Liara's thigh and hip, slamming into her and forcing her little one to squirt all over her with each thrust.

Liara screamed, nails clawing down the center of Shepard's back as she tossed her head against the pillows. The pleasure was too much, too intense, and each time Shepard pushed into her, she released a flood of warmth over both of their thighs and stomachs. She could feel Shepard's cock throb inside her, full and strained, and she bore down with her inner muscles, trying to coax out her Mistress's release. As much as she had enjoyed taking Ashley, she wanted to reconnect with Shepard and feel her come. "Please," she murmured, staring up into Shepard's eyes as another round of pulses took her. "Please…"

Hearing Liara beg for her was enough. Shepard grunted and drove her hips forward, sinking her teeth into Liara's shoulder as she came. The shaft of her cock twitched, and thick spurts of come shot from the aching head. Her thrusts became uneven as she emptied herself, pumping into Liara over and over, trying to spill her release as deep as possible. She wanted to fill Liara until she couldn't hold anymore. Each throb that rippled up along her shaft and shot into Liara caused another rush of silky heat to flood over her cock, and she groaned as Liara squeezed her even tighter, forcing out everything she had.

She tore her teeth away from Liara's shoulder, still moving her hips with deep, powerful thrusts even when she had nothing more to give. No matter what they had shared with Ashley, she knew Liara was hers. Hers to fuck, to claim, to come in. But after waiting so patiently, she deserved the chance to prove it. "Tell me," she panted, breathing quickly beside Liara's crest. "Tell me who you belong to. Who you love filling you the best." Shepard didn't ask because Ashley was listening, but because she loved Liara's voice. Each time Liara spoke, cried out, or whispered words of devotion and obedience, it made her heart swell. Something about Liara moved her.

"You," Liara whispered near her lips. "I belong to you…"

Satisfied, Shepard started moving again, hooking her hands beneath Liara's knees and dragging them up around her hips so she could thrust even deeper. She wanted to take Liara until neither of them could stand it anymore, not just to reassert her claim, but because something about Liara triggered her most primal instincts. She always wanted to be deeper, always wanted to be closer. When she felt Liara's inner walls clutch down on her cock again, preparing for another release, Shepard nipped the bruise she had already left on her shoulder. "Not yet. I'm not finished with you. I'm going to fill you again."

Liara bucked beneath her, trying to rock her hips down to meet Shepard's, but her Mistress was gripping her waist so tightly that she could only move a little. The lack of control was maddening, but also incredibly arousing. She could tell Shepard was balancing on the edge of something deep and powerful, feelings so strong she could not sort them out in the midst of so much pleasure. Again, she tried to reach out in a meld, but Shepard's teeth tightened on the cord of her shoulder, and she forced herself to pull away. She parted her lips to ask why Shepard would not let her join, but they were taken in a deep, rough kiss before she could get any words out.

"Soon, little one," Shepard said when she finally ended the kiss, leaving both of them breathless. It was hard to deny Liara the union when they both wanted it so much. Liara had never entered a mating meld with anyone but her, and Shepard found that she very much enjoyed the fact that she had been the only one to see her slave's deepest wants and desires. They both had to make themselves vulnerable during the joining, sharing thoughts they might rather keep to themselves or see images that they had never had any intentions of sharing.

"Please, Mistress!" Liara's voice broke as she tried to hold herself back. She had never wanted to meld so badly, and she suspected it was as much because she wanted to share her pleasure with Shepard as it was because she needed to reaffirm that she was Shepard's. Even when Ashley had been making her come, Liara hadn't once considered melding with the Captain. If Shepard had given her permission to meld with Ashley, she would have balked at the idea. Without even knowing it, her psyche had indelibly linked the mating meld with Shepard, and that both frightened and exhilarated her.

Shepard looked into Liara's swirling black eyes, knowing that her little pet couldn't hold back her nature forever. When she'd first denied Liara the meld, Shepard had just wanted to make Liara wait and force them both into an even more powerful orgasm. But as she'd denied it again, Shepard began to realize that she wanted something more. She wanted to make Liara desperate for her, so desperate that the well-trained maiden couldn't help but disobey her orders. Shepard knew it was a little cruel, but she was denying herself as well as Liara, and that had to count for something.

Ashley lay off to the side, knowing that both Shepard and Liara had completely forgotten about her. Had it been anyone else, she might have taken offense to being so unceremoniously discarded so soon, but all she could think was that Shepard and Liara were made for each other. While Liara had reacted beautifully to her touch, the way that the maiden responded to every little thing that Shepard did was instinctual and heartfelt, and Ashley wondered just how long Liara had actually been in love with the Sultana.

Even though she'd been completely spent just a minute ago, Ashley felt her cock twitch as she watched Shepard plunge into Liara. The Sultana was sweating, muscles straining with exertion, both just from fucking Liara and from holding back an orgasm that Ashley knew she was desperate to release. Beneath Shepard, Liara mewled and thrashed against the bed, her hands frantically roaming over every bit of Shepard's flesh they could find as she greedily took every harsh thrust of Shepard's powerful hips while trying to hold herself back. They were perfect together, and while Ashley felt a small sharp pain in her chest, she also felt incredibly privileged to be allowed to witness it.

The pleasure finally became too much for Liara. Her body seized up, and she pressed herself against as much of Shepard's body as possible while trapping her Mistress's cock inside her azure. She looked up into Shepard's deep green eyes, falling into the comforting familiarity of them. "Shepard…" Liara whispered on a plaintive plea as she felt her mind explode outwards, searching for her Mistress. This time, she knew that there was nothing Shepard could do to deny her.

Suddenly, Shepard's thoughts were swirling through her head, and she was not alone anymore. She had not realized it until they were joined, but she had missed her lover's presence within her. Until this moment, a part of her had been missing. A wave of emotion swept over her, so powerful that Liara could not sort out where Shepard ended and she began. There was a touch of jealousy, the burning heat of possessiveness, but those feelings were surprisingly muted. Instead, she felt something so pure, so achingly sweet that it nearly made her cry. There was tenderness and warmth, deep trust, and…

Liara could not put a name to what Shepard was feeling, not yet, but its power swept her away. She tried to share her own feelings, to give her own trust and warmth back, but she could only hope that Shepard was able to interpret them as her body finally took over. She drew from Shepard's mind as her spine arched and her muscles pulled tight, shifting her hips down to take every inch of Shepard's cock that she could. The head pressed against her front wall, forcing out a gush of warmth from deep inside of her. She shuddered and cried out as she came, but her screams were muffled by Shepard's lips. Her inner muscles clenched down around the shaft buried inside of her, trying to pull out the heavy release she could feel there.

Shepard climaxed as soon as Liara did. She had been about to come anyway, but the link of the meld made her orgasm even more powerful. She gripped Liara's waist, swallowing her cries and muffling a few of her own. The length of her cock pulsed, and when she felt a wave of heat run over her shaft, she released her own flood. She held still, unwilling and unable to pull out for even a second as a burst of come shot from the tip of her cock. She wanted to be as deep inside of Liara as possible, to give her everything. Their hips rocked together, giving both of them desperately needed friction and allowing the base of her shaft to rub over Liara's clit, but Shepard never drew back. She couldn't bear to lose the warmth, the tightness, the clinging velvet. But most of all, she just wanted to be close to Liara. She needed something she could not articulate, could not even sort out in her own mind. Something beyond sex and pleasure.

Finally, Liara stopped rippling around her, and the shaft of her cock no longer ached with fullness. But even after their shared release ended, she remained buried inside Liara, and Liara remained joined with her through the meld. Fierce need faded to something softer, although neither of them spoke through their minds. They were simply content to feel. To know each other. To savor this special, almost sacred connection they had not shared with anyone else.

Liara ran her hands up and down Shepard's back, soothing her as a few more weak spurts left the head of her cock. Her inner muscles squeezed down, but she had nothing left inside of her to give. Shepard had taken it all.

On the edge of the bed, Ashley watched the two of them stare at each other with a mixture of exhilaration and want. She had watched Shepard have sex with her slaves before, both as an observer and an active participant, and she had never seen her like this. A shudder run through her as one of Shepard's hands slid up along Liara's side, curling over the slope of her shoulder before cupping her soft cheek. Although Shepard always treated her other slaves well and made sure they enjoyed themselves, Ashley had never witnessed her being so incredibly tender before. It was a dramatic shift from Shepard's usual demanding persona.

A thought struck her, and it almost pierced her heart. This was what she wanted. This connection, this display of feeling. And she wanted it with Sha'ira. Fucking Liara had been wonderful, some of the best sex she had ever had in her life, but Liara was not Sha'ira. No other woman would be. She began to doubt some of her earlier assumptions. Just like Shepard did not treat Liara the same way she treated her other slaves, Sha'ira had never treated her the same as she treated her other conquests. Although she granted her favors whenever she felt the need, she had never pursued anyone before. They always pursued her. But with her, Sha'ira was insistent, no matter how many times she was rejected. Maybe that meant more than she thought.

Needing some time to think about her new epiphany, Ashley started to slide off the bed, trying not to disturb Shepard and Liara. She almost succeeded when she felt a small hand grasp her wrist, halting her getaway. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Liara looking at her, with Shepard's face still buried in the curve of the maiden's neck. Her heart constricted again, and she felt like she was intruding on something that she wasn't meant to witness. She had never seen Shepard in such a vulnerable position.

"You do not have to go," Liara said softly, giving Ashley a small, warm smile. The hand that wasn't wrapped around the Captain's wrist was still stroking up and down Shepard's back, soaking up the heat of her Mistress's body. "Please, stay. Tonight was wonderful."

"Yeah, Ash, stay." Shepard finally pulled her head away from the warm blue flesh she was still marking with her mouth. As much as she wanted to be alone with Liara, there was something tugging at her to include the person who had made this possible. Tonight, Ashley had helped them just as much as they'd helped her.

"I can't," Ashley said bluntly, wincing when she realized that she'd just sounded incredibly ungrateful. "Thank you so much for tonight, both of you," she continued, looking from Liara to Shepard and willing them to understand how sincere she was. "You've helped me more than you can possibly know. But right now, I need go. I have to figure out how to make things right again."

It didn't take long for Shepard to realize that Ashley wouldn't be persuaded no matter what they said. She nodded her head, letting Ashley know she could go. If Ashley could finally resolve whatever was going on between her and Sha'ira, then she would be a lot happier. "Go on. Thanks for sharing tonight with us."

"It was my pleasure," Ashley said as she finally slipped out of bed and gathered her clothes on her way to the door.

Ashley had already left by the time Shepard remembered she was still buried inside of Liara. She tried to pull away, thinking that her little pet must be uncomfortable. Being inside of Liara was as close to heaven as she would probably ever get, and she always wanted to be in that position, but knew that she couldn't.

Liara had almost drifted off again when she felt Shepard moving on top of her. At first she thought that perhaps her Mistress wanted her again, but then she realized that Shepard was trying to pull out of her and move away. Liara raised her hips and wrapped her legs loosely around Shepard's waist, clutching the Sultana closer to her. "Stay. Just for a little longer."

"I must be getting heavy, little one," Shepard said softly, brushing a kiss across Liara's forehead before taking her lips in a sweet kiss. But she settled her weight back into Liara's pelvis, waiting for her pet to tell her what she wanted.

"Maybe a little," Liara confessed, her eyes still closed as she soaked up the feeling of being so close to Shepard, so intimately connected. "But I like your weight. It makes me feel safe. And I like having you inside of me. It makes me yours." Her words came slower and began to slur, indicating how tired she was.

"Okay, I'll stay," Shepard said beside Liara's crest, kissing her neck. She felt more than saw Liara smile and relax as her little one finally felt secure enough to let sleep take her. "And you are mine, Liara," she whispered softly when she felt the deep, even breathing against her cheek that meant Liara was asleep. She kissed Liara softly on the lips, deciding to remain inside of her for a little while longer while she slept. "Just as a part of me is yours."


	18. Book Two: Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tender Ash/Sha'ira stuff going on, as well as plot development and the start of the feast! :D

"Come on, why aren't you smiling?" Kelly asked Samantha, gripping the gauzy sleeve of her outfit. "Everyone who's anyone from the surrounding kingdoms is going to be there!"

While most of the other harem girls had started to dress—if the see-through fabric that revealed more than it covered could be called clothing—Kelly hadn't bothered to start putting on her outfit.

 _She seems too excited to focus on something as mundane as dressing,_ Liara thought as she watched the excitable human continue to pester Samantha. Kelly's enthusiasm was only mildly annoying, but she was concerned for her friend. Ever since their relationship had taken on a sexual dimension, she had been even more attuned to Samantha's emotions. The human was obviously worried about something, and seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"I'm not unhappy," Samantha said, but the soft quaver in her voice indicated otherwise. "I'm just… nervous."

"Nervous?" Kelly stared at her in disbelief. "What for?"

Samantha managed to free her arm from Kelly's grip and headed toward one of the mirrors. "My hair," she mumbled as an excuse, running her fingers through it even though Liara could see nothing wrong with it.

Kelly gave her a confused look, and Liara had to swallow down a laugh. "You're nervous about your hair?"

"What? No," Samantha stammered, a blush crawling across her olive cheeks as she tried to back away from Kelly. "It's just… I mean, Sha'ira hasn't come with the list yet."

Liara decided that it was time to step in and rescue her friend. She stepped up beside Samantha, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. "What list?" she asked, drawing her close. They shared touches frequently, she found that she enjoyed the added layer of intimacy to their friendship.

Samantha sighed, but didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned a bit closer. "Every year at the festival, Sha'ira interviews the guests in attendance. Some of them are allowed to make requests for us."

A frown tugged at Liara's lips. That did not sound like a process her Mistress would approve of. "Really?"

"They really are requests," Samantha mumbled. "We can choose whether to accept and grant our favors or not."

"That's why you're nervous?" Kelly shook her head. "You can just say no! You're part of the Sultana's harem. She's the only one who can demand your services."

Samantha stared at the floor. "I… don't like being asked very much. At least, not for sex. There's one kepesh-yakshi player from Thessia who enjoys my company during the festival, but that's different. She doesn't expect me to… perform. I know I can tell the others no and say I've accepted another offer, but it still makes me nervous."

Liara could sympathize. If she hadn't already been claimed as Shepard's escort for the evening, she would have been in the same position as Samantha. While saying no was easy for a talkative, outgoing person like Kelly (although Liara doubted she ever used 'no' as an answer), it wasn't so easy or simple for everyone.

"I like being with the Sultana," Samantha continued, raising her head a little to look at Liara before Kelly could start monopolizing the conversation again. The 'and I like being with you' was added. Liara saw a flicker of something in her friend's eyes, and she wondered exactly how much Samantha had enjoyed being with her. "I've come to… trust her over the years. I know she cares about my pleasure, and she knows what I like. But these people are strangers. And besides, even if I wasn't worried about the list and telling other people no, I don't like the crowds. The music's too loud, there are too many people, and…"

Liara realized that Samantha was working herself into a frenzy. She moved her hand up from Samantha's hip to her waist, and the motion was enough to distract her. "Samantha, please calm down." Privately, Liara was just as nervous, but she was reassured by the fact that she would be with Shepard the entire time. "Say yes to the person you normally serve at the festival. Then, you can simply tell the others you've accepted another offer. Will Sha'ira do it for you?"

The sound of her name heralded Sha'ira's arrival, and she stepped into the room a moment later, dragging Solana with her and holding a list and several small envelopes in her other hand. "Get dressed," she said, giving the turian a smile and a gentle shove. "You can't hide in the sauna forever."

Solana was unrepentant as she wandered over to the place where she had left her clothes. "Oh, come on, Sha'ira. How often do I get the place all to myself? You can't blame me for stealing five minutes."

Sha'ira shot her a mock-glare. "It was far longer than five minutes," she said before turning back to the rest of the room. The other girls, who had been dressing and primping, finished what they were doing and crowded around. "Ladies, I have your requests. Look them over and inform me when you decide which ones you're going to accept. The Sultana has approved all of them." She began passing out the envelopes, starting with a group of giggling asari in a cluster at the edge of the group.

Liara felt someone brush against her other side and noticed Solana standing there, grinning at her. "So? Are you excited?" she asked, pulling her lips back over her sharp teeth in the turian version of a smile.

"I am," Liara said, a little surprised to realize that it was the truth. While she was apprehensive about being thrown into a situation she wasn't familiar with, she was excited to spend time with Shepard, even if other people would be around as well. Besides, it had been a long time since she had attended any sort of party, even if she was technically part of the entertainment.

"Samantha's not," Kelly broke in, hovering near the three of them. Samantha shot her a panicked look, but she continued anyway. "She's worried about how many requests she'll get. It's supposed to be a compliment."

Solana's expression shifted to disapproval. "It might be a compliment to you, but it's added stress for her. Let it go." Then, in an attempt to change the subject, she added, "Tell us about the nobles on the guest list or something instead."

Kelly's face lit up, and she happily complied, launching into a monologue of the important people that were going to be attending, starting with humans and going through the rest of the species. She didn't even care that her companions obviously weren't listening to her as they continued their own private conversation.

"Where do you think you will end up?" Liara asked Solana curiously. "We have not been around long, so no one knows us to make a request." Saying those words made her even more thankful that she would be attending Shepard. It had been many years since she'd been required to entertain strangers, but with Shepard there, Liara knew she would feel more confident.

"They have me working the table with the turian emissaries for the meal," Solana said. "We all mingle before dinner while the nobles and diplomats discuss business. The envelopes Sha'ira's handing out are for later in the evening, and I heard that more requests can be put in during the night as the attendees see girls they like." An almost wistful expression overtook Solana face as she said, "But I am looking forward to hearing about Palaven. It's been so long since I've been there."

Samantha was about to say something when Sha'ira stopped in front of their little group. With a smile, she handed Samantha a pristine white envelope and waited for the human to tentatively pick out the single card inside before moving on. She handed a thick envelope to Kelly, who gave a high pitched squeal before diving into her requests and a never ending monologue on each person who'd written her a card. Sha'ira just rolled her eyes at Kelly's usual antics. This human was one that she rarely had to worry about in these situations. Kelly would pick one or two guests that she preferred and happily attend to their every need.

With one last affectionate roll of her eyes, Sha'ira turned to Liara. In the short time that Liara had been in the harem, Shepard's new favorite had honestly become her favorite as well, although she had an easier time hiding it than the Sultana did. Shepard had never seemed happier than when she was with Liara, and for that, Sha'ira was thankful. She loved the Sultana in her own way, just as everyone in Shepard's confidence did.

But today as she looked at Liara, all she felt was grief. She was privy to every message that was sent to each harem girl, even going so far as to thin out some of Samantha's so the timid human wouldn't be overwhelmed with offers and adding a few to some of the girls' envelopes from nobles that didn't have the good sense to know they were a perfect match. But Sha'ira hadn't done any tweaking to Liara's envelope, even though she'd wanted to rip one of the cards up into little pieces.

Liara couldn't quite read the sad smile that passed over Sha'ira's lips as the madam handed her an envelope, but she instantly wished there was something she could do to make that sadness go away. Unfortunately, Sha'ira moved before she could come up with the courage to ask what was wrong. Instead, she focused on the pristine white envelope clutched in her hands. She had not expected to get one of these, since she knew she would be serving the Sultana and the other guests important enough to be seated at her table. Her heart skipped in her chest at the thought of Shepard sending her one of these notes even though she didn't have to.

To say she was confused when she pulled three cards out of the envelope would have been an understatement, and Liara actually panicked for a moment. She quickly reassured herself that she wouldn't be expected to service anyone but the Sultana and decided to take a look at the cards. The first card was from Wrex, Shepard's krogan friend. Liara nearly laughed when she read the praise for knocking Ashley into that wall earlier in the week. Wrex had been impressed that someone 'so squishy' could pack such a punch and offered to spar with her any time.

Secretly relieved that he had not been requesting her services, Liara moved on to the next card. The handwriting was neater, and a bit blocky. It simply said:  _'Thank you for last night. It touched something in me I had forgotten. If I don't get a chance to thank you in person, please know that you helped me realize what I truly want.'_ The signature scrawled at the bottom belonged to Ashley. Liara was surprised and touched that she had bothered to send a message. She was swiftly becoming fond of the stoic but kind Captain of the Guard, and she had enjoyed their time together even more than she had hoped.

As she looked up from the card, she caught a glimpse of Sha'ira at the other end of the room, smiling a little too brightly as she continued handing out requests to the other girls. Liara had to stifle a gasp. Of course Sha'ira had been upset! If she read through all of these cards, she must have seen what Ashley had written. "Surely she does not think…" she whispered, nearly forgetting that Samantha was still beside her.

"Surely who doesn't think what?" Samantha asked, giving her a confused look. She seemed much more relaxed after receiving just a single invitation, and her smile was back.

Liara bit her lower lip. "Nothing," she lied, tucking Wrex and Ashley's cards back into the envelope. "I just got an extra request from one of the nobles… someone from Thessia. They must not have been aware of the fact that I will be serving the Sultana's table tonight."

"Well, I can't think of a better excuse to say no to someone. I'm just relieved no one else asked for me this year. I'll be with an asari called T'Suzsa. She never, um, requires me to service her sexually. We just play kepesh yakshi and talk all night. It's rather relaxing, even if she is kind of arrogant when she wins."

Liara ignored the note of pleasure in Samantha's voice and cast another glance at Sha'ira. Somehow, she didn't believe that Samantha had received only one request. If she knew Sha'ira, and if she knew Shepard, they had probably rejected several of Samantha's invitations for her.

A throat cleared beside her, and Liara turned to see Solana looking at her with bright, curious eyes. "So, did the Sultana send you a card?" she asked, staring at the last remaining slip of paper in her hand.

Liara felt her face heat up. "I am not sure. I haven't read it yet…"

Solana cast a furtive glance to either side, making sure that Kelly was still involved in her never-ending conversation. "Well, there's only one way to find out. Open it!"

Liara flipped open the last card, admiring the bold but surprisingly elegant handwriting inside. The script didn't look thoughtlessly scribbled, and Liara was warmed by the thought that Shepard must have taken the time to really think about what she wanted to write. It occurred to her that the writing might not actually be Shepard's, but she instinctively felt that it was. And as she read the note, even though it was relatively innocent, Liara hoped the Sultana hadn't let anyone else see it. A blush stained her cheeks even as she thought about Sha'ira reading the private words.

 _'Little one, it would be my honor if you would attend me at tonight's festivities. I can't promise I'll keep my hands to myself while I'm entertaining my guests, but somehow, I don't think you'll object to my forwardness.'_  Liara could picture Shepard's roguish smirk as she'd written that, and the color rose in her cheeks. Shepard wasn't wrong in her assessment. Feeling an anticipatory shiver run through her body, she turned her eyes back to the note and finished the last couple of sentences.  _'I can, however, promise that the night you spend in my bed after the feast will be worth every second of tedium while we suffer through the feast together. Until then, know that I am plotting a sensual assault on your body like none you've ever experienced.'_  The note was then signed by Shepard with a small flourish.

A myriad of possible scenarios started playing in Liara's head, and she had to consciously try to stop them before she ruined her skirt. Honestly, it was  _not_ knowing the specifics that had her in such a state of arousal. Shepard had taught her so much since she'd begun working at the palace, and her Mistress's sexual knowledge seemed limitless. She had embraced nearly everything that Shepard had introduced her to, and she could only imagine what other delicious experiences her Mistress still had in mind for her.

It wasn't just arousal Liara felt at Shepard's teasing note, but also another softer, more elusive emotion that she couldn't quite put a name to. She knew that Shepard hadn't had to send her a note at all. As the Sultana, Shepard could have demanded the attentions of anyone, or even multiple harem girls with just an order. It was touching that Shepard had taken the time to write a note to her like any other requester would have, and the fact that Shepard had seemed to be asking for her favor instead of demanding it endeared the human to Liara even more.

She was drawn out of her internal musings as someone clapped their hands loudly. Her head jerked toward the front of the room. "All right, ladies," Sha'ira said when most of the conversations had died down. "Line up, please. You all know where you're assigned during the feast. After the main course has been set out, you may break off and go to whomever has requested your services. Remember, the only one you are required to service is the Sultana herself, so you are allowed to say no. Report any overeager guests to the guards, and they will take care of it discreetly. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, Sha'ira turned and opened the door. Liara considered tucking the notes away to retrieve later, but she did not want to get separated from the rest of the group. Instead, she held them carefully in her hand as she followed the other girls out into the hall. The banquet hall was not far away, but she did not want to be late. A shiver of anticipation ran down the middle of her back as they left the harem behind. Even though it had been deliberately vague, Shepard's note had her excited. She kept picturing different scenes, wondering exactly what her Mistress had planned for her.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Samantha murmured beside her. The pitch of her voice was so low that the other girls nearly drowned it out with their own excited whispering.

Liara smiled and shook her head. "No. I am excited." With some surprise, she realized that it was the first time she had ever been excited about a party before in her life. When she had lived in Thessia with her mother, her attendance had always been expected. Of course, those parties had never involved sex, and they were all dreadfully boring. "What about you, Samantha? Are you nervous?"

Samantha smiled. "Not anymore. Polgara treats me fairly, even if she does sulk when I beat her." Liara noticed Samantha cast a sidelong glance at her. "I'm certain the Sultana will make sure you have a wonderful time tonight."

"What do you mean?" Liara asked, a little surprised by the comment.

Samantha hesitated for a moment, biting her lower lip. "Well… It's just, I've seen the two of you together. She treats all of us well, and she is usually very patient, but when she's around you, she acts… different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it. She sort of lights up."

Liara's heart picked up speed. Samantha's statement had been simple, but it made her face split in a wide smile. She had occasionally wondered if Shepard treated her differently than the other slaves, but she had thought it was her own wishful thinking. Hearing that someone else had observed the same thing made her doubt some of her earlier assumptions. Maybe Shepard did consider her special, and not just physically. She had sent the note, after all. Maybe she...

"All right," Sha'ira said, interrupting her thoughts. She wove through the excited knot that the rest of the girls had formed, organizing everyone into two straight lines. "You will all make your entrances and report to your tables, if you have been assigned one. Then, if you have decided to accept a request, you may go and fulfill your duties."

"If I can't be assigned to the Sultana's table, I'm glad I'm with some of the ambassadors from Palaven," Solana murmured from Liara's other side, nearly making her jump. "I've still got a chance before the end of the night to snag a request. I'm hoping for either a dashing lady politician, or maybe a pretty guard if I want to go less formal."

Samantha laughed. "I don't think the guards are allowed to make requests," she began, but Liara didn't hear her. The pleasant, warm glow that had enveloped her was gone. She had been so focused on Shepard that she had completely forgotten some of her earlier fears. It was all well and good to serve the Sultana's table, since she suspected most of the people sitting there would already know her, but what if one of the visiting asari emissaries saw her? Surely there would be a few in attendance, and they might come over to visit with Shepard. Even though she had stayed out of the public eye as much as possible at home, Liara was terrified of running into someone who knew her.

The fears preying on Liara's mind were pushed to the side as the doors to the banquet hall opened. She filed inside with the rest of the harem girls, and since she was near the back, she had the luxury of looking around a little while making sure she was still an arm's length from Samantha in front of her. She was getting used to the opulence of the palace, but Shepard had spared no expense on the festivities. The low tables in the room were arranged in an arc, with Shepard and her party at the head table facing the doors. The floor around each of the tables was covered with layers of pillows and cushions, and a few low-sitting chairs for those that needed them.

As Liara followed the line up the clear middle of the room, she knew every eye was on their entrance. There was plenty of enticing skin on display as they went to pay their respects to the Sultana before fanning out to take care of their assigned duties. All of the harem girls wore a revealing skirt that enticed with more skin on every step, but always managed to keep the place at the apex of their thighs just out of sight. While they all wore essentially the same skirt, their tops differed. Liara saw that some of her bolder companions, including a couple of other asari and Kelly, weren't wearing anything at all above the waist except for limited jewelry. Others were wearing some cleverly contrived contraption of string that Liara wouldn't even call a top, but did an effective job of covering the wearer's nipples while leaving everything else on display. Liara herself was in a third group, who had on revealing tops that showed an abundance of cleavage, but definitely had everything covered.

Had Liara been alone with Shepard, or even the few people her Mistress had invited into the bedroom with them, she would have been happy to display so much skin, but it made her a little nervous with so many strangers around, especially when she could see some of them blatantly undressing her and the others with their eyes. She was grateful that she would be serving Shepard's table, because she hoped the Sultana's presence would deter any unwanted attention.

Each harem girl went before the Sultana and gave a quick bow of respect before going about their duties for the evening. Sha'ira had explained that this was as much a show of their allegiance to the Sultana as it was a reminder to everyone in attendance that they still all belonged to Shepard and were under her protection. Liara waited patiently for her turn, using the time to take in the sight of Shepard unnoticed. Shepard was, for the moment, sitting in a chair that was similar to her throne, but on a smaller scale. Liara guessed that Shepard had just finished receiving all of her guests, and would get more comfortable once this formality was over. But the higher chair did afford Liara the opportunity to get the full picture of Shepard's impressive physique.

While Shepard usually wore loose clothing, tonight she was in form-fitting clothes that came close to making Liara's mouth water. Shepard's muscular shoulders looked especially broad in the dark blue, nearly black sleeveless shirt she was wearing. Liara could see the jacket that was supposed to go over the shirt hanging on the back of Shepard's chair, the left breast glistening with various medals that she found herself curious about. She didn't doubt that Shepard looked especially dashing with the jacket on, but she was happy to get a look at her Mistress's muscular arms.

Shepard was also wearing a pair of perfectly tailored pants in the same dark blue color as her shirt and jacket, but with a dark red stripe down the side of each leg that stood out vibrantly against the other color. Liara could see light glinting off the silver belt buckle that cinched Shepard's pants closed and felt a familiar heat start in the pit of her stomach. She found Shepard incredibly attractive in any situation, but there was something about this look, especially coupled with the slightly shorter haircut that Shepard had obviously gotten before tonight's events, that was arousing Liara.

So engrossed was she in her observation of Shepard that she almost missed her turn to present herself in front of the Sultana's table. She stepped forward and curtsied to her Mistress, loving the hungry look on Shepard's face as she stood and waited to be dismissed like the others. Her blush deepened as Shepard made her stand there for a few extra moments, and she didn't miss when her lover's hands subtly moved over the swelling bulge at the front of her pants and gave it a little squeeze. The move reminded Liara of the promise Shepard had made in her note, and she felt a trickle of wetness escape her to slide down the inside of her thigh.

"Your Majesty," she murmured, bowing her head and tearing her eyes away from Shepard's tempting form. She knew it was improper to stare so intently at Shepard, especially with so many other guests watching them. Although she had been looking forward to the party before, Liara suddenly wished they were alone. She was eager to find out exactly what her Mistress had planned.

Shepard smiled as she watched Liara make her bow, and she couldn't resist letting her gaze linger a little longer than necessary. She was the Sultana, after all, and this was her feast. She could do what she liked, even if she did risk offending the three beautiful women on either side of her—and that wasn't even counting Miranda, who had been watching her like a hawk the entire day.

At her advisor's insistence, Shepard had invited three of the most promising candidates to her table for the duration of the feast. Diana Allers from the Kingdom of Earth had proved just as boring and dull as Miranda had warned her, but at least she was nice to look at. Shiala, Matriarch Benezia's follower, had proven much more skilled at holding a conversation, although her chair was currently empty. She had excused herself politely to speak with some of the other asari from Thessia, and Shepard was secretly relieved that Shiala did not expect to remain attached to her for the entire night. Maya Brooks continued to interest her. She had a shy, slightly awkward way about her that reminded Shepard a little of Liara, but beneath that there was a spark of intelligence that she had to admit she found intriguing.

So far, neither of the three women had captivated her enough to change her mind. Even though she knew it was necessary, she still didn't want to get married. She was resigned to the fact, but she still dreaded it every time Miranda or anyone else brought up the subject. Forcing down those unpleasant thoughts, she gave Liara her warmest smile. Seeing her favorite pet in such delicious attire was more than enough to cheer her up, and she looked forward to feasting her eyes for the rest of the night. It would be a struggle to wait until they were alone to touch all the beautiful, smooth skin on display for her, but when she did, all her suffering would be worth it.

"You look lovely, pet," Shepard said, ignoring the angry look Miranda shot in her direction. Jack, who was seated beside her, only smirked with amusement and folded her arms. She was wearing a vest instead of her usual revealing straps, but it still showed most of her tattoos.

Diana looked irritated, Maya looked intrigued, and Miranda looked exasperated, but it was Wrex who spoke first. "I sent her a card, you know," he said, grinning at Shepard from a few seats further down the table. "She might not be here for you."

Shepard pressed her lips together and tried to swallow down her anger. She knew that Wrex was only teasing and hadn't actually requested Liara's services, but she still didn't appreciate the joke. She took it in stride and stared deliberately at Wrex's large, battle-scarred face. "Sorry, Wrex. I don't think you're her type."

Wrex pretended to be offended. "What do you mean? I'm every woman's type." He puffed up his chest proudly, and Shepard couldn't help but laugh. There was no way she could be jealous of her friend when he was putting on such a ridiculous performance.

"She doesn't go for ugly."

"Oh, I think we all know what she goes for," Aria interjected as she sauntered up to the table with a smug smile on her face and Tevos pressed against her side. It was clear to everyone that the reason they were late was because they had been indulging in each other. "But I wouldn't mind a little show and tell if you're up for it tonight, Shepard." Her suggestive purr left no doubt as to what she was talking about, and the obvious sexual reference had Liara blushing instantly.

Tevos rolled her eyes and slapped Aria on the stomach. "Don't you remember the last lesson I taught you when we were in Normandy?" she said, loud enough for everyone at the table to hear, especially the ones who had been involved in Aria's punishment. She didn't care who was watching as she slid her hand down the front of her lover's pants and squeezed a little harder than necessary, knowing it was the easiest way to get her point across. "If you still haven't learned any manners, we can try it again, but you'll have to wait even longer this time."

It was only after she saw the flare in Aria's eyes that Tevos turned her attention to the group at the table who were watching them with interest. "Sorry we're late, Shepard. I had to take care of something for Aria."

Shepard smiled at Tevos's polite aloofness. She could tell from the expression on Wrex's face that he could have done without knowing when his arch nemesis was getting some, and that Diana Allers was a little in shock over Tevos's declaration, but Shepard just waved away the apology. It didn't really matter to her, and she certainly couldn't fault Aria and Tevos their little pre-feast fun, since that was exactly what she would have preferred to be doing with Liara. She watched with a growing smile as Aria helped her bondmate sit before following Tevos down onto the cushions.

As Tevos rested back against Aria's chest, a goblet of wine held loosely in her hand, Miranda leaned towards her. "If you need help teaching her that lesson again, just let me know. Jack and I thoroughly enjoyed ourselves the last time." A seductive wink that was all for Aria's benefit followed, and Miranda couldn't help but laugh at the sour expression that found it's way onto the tough asari's face. Obviously, Aria wasn't looking forward to being bound and made to watch as everyone but her got off again.

Shepard noticed the irritated look on Aria's face and laughed. "Maybe next time I'll participate a little more," she teased, unable to resist goading Aria a little further. "It's not often that I get to see you all tied up." The Queen of Omega was very difficult to fluster, and Shepard couldn't resist such a rare opportunity. When Aria rolled her eyes and looked away without responding, she turned to Liara, who was looking at them with a slightly confused expression. "Oh! Little one, come and sit." She patted the cushion beside her, pointedly ignoring a muffled noise of unhappiness from Diana Allers.

Liara's face flushed. She had expected to serve Shepard's table, not sit like one of the guests. She cast a glance around the room and noticed that most of the other girls were already seated. From their movements and heavy eye contact, she could tell that most of them were flirting and carrying on conversations with the guests at their tables. Apparently, that was the kind of service Sha'ira had been talking about. Her heart sped up as she circled the table, deliberately choosing the side where Wrex was seated. He, at least, was familiar to her, and even though Aria intrigued her, she wasn't sure she felt safe enough to wander near the other asari yet in such revealing clothes.

Shepard gave her a smile and scooted further away from Diana Allers as Liara approached them, making sure she had plenty of space to sit. "Much better," she purred as Liara lowered herself onto the cushion, brushing against her side. She was glad she had decided to take off her jacket, because she enjoyed the whisper of Liara's skin against hers. "I assume Wrex's note wasn't the only one you received?"

Heat crawled across Liara's cheeks. She nodded her head and murmured a quiet, "Yes." A low, heavy pulse throbbed between her legs as she remembered what Shepard had written. She still didn't know what her Mistress had planned, but she had no doubt she would enjoy every moment. "It was very considerate of you to request my services that way, Mistress. I was touched."

"You sent her a card?" Tevos asked from a few seats away. She offered Shepard a smile. "That was a sweet gesture."

Miranda didn't seem so pleased. She gave Shepard a disapproving look and a subtle shake of her head, but the Sultana didn't notice. Instead, she casually wrapped an arm around Liara's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. "It seemed like the proper thing to do."

Before anyone else could respond, the room quieted, and the large double doors opened. A line of servants carrying platters made their way to the center of the hall, circling out to find their tables. "Oh good, food's here," Wrex said, leaning forward over the table. "I'm hungry."

Shepard shook her head at him. "You're always hungry."

"Well, I hope you're providing krogan-sized portions, because if there isn't enough on my plate, I'm finishing yours."

Liara was enjoying the banter between the two long time friends, but could see the scathing retort die on Shepard's lips as the Sultana focused on someone who had just walked up to the front of the table. Turning her head reluctantly away from the sight of her Mistress in such a good, jovial mood, Liara expected to see a server with a tray of food. Her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest when she saw another asari standing there, and one that she knew surprisingly well from her childhood. Shiala was her mother's most favored envoy, and Benezia was grooming her to be a great matriarch when the time came.

The way Shiala stared at her left no doubt in Liara's mind that she had been found out. It was no surprise, since Shiala had often looked after her as a child. Liara's mind was completely blank. She couldn't think of anything that would prevent Shiala from revealing her identity. All she could imagine were the worst case scenarios. Perhaps Shiala would drag her back to Thessia and her mother's side in disgrace, severing all the ties she had made with Shepard and the other people she'd come to befriend in Normandy. She couldn't imagine her life without Shepard in it, and she didn't want to leave.

Her deepening feelings for the Sultana fueled thoughts of a more devastating outcome. What if Shepard concluded that she had been sent here to gather information? She would rather disappear without a trace and never see her beloved Mistress again rather than let Shepard think that everything they had shared was a lie.

Her panic prevented her from doing anything, but it ended up being the best course of action. Shiala's eyes deliberately passed over her and focused back on the Shepard. "I'm sorry for being away so long, Sultana. I hope you will forgive my tardiness."

It occurred to Liara that Shiala was probably at Shepard's table for the same reason as the other two unattached human females, because she was one of the Sultana's final picks for the position of her queen. The thought made Liara a little queasy. While she didn't want to share Shepard with anyone, she figured she could learn to live with it if Shepard chose one of the humans she wasn't acquainted with and paid her little attention. But if Shepard chose Shiala as her queen, Liara knew she couldn't stay.

Her dark thoughts about her uncertain future were broken when Shepard smiled at Shiala. "There's no need to apologize. This is a festival, not some dreary diplomatic summit. I certainly won't prevent anyone from conducting business while they're here, but tonight's supposed to be about fun." Shepard said the last words loud enough for the entire banquet hall to hear and there were shouts of agreement before the noise in the room rose as everyone began talking and eating again.

Shepard brushed her fingers across Liara's upper arm, and although a knot of desire began to tighten in her belly, her eyes remained fixed on Shiala. Fortunately, the other asari didn't react to her fearful look. Instead, Shiala gave another small bow before walking around the table and taking her seat next to Aria and Tevos. Liara was so nervous that she couldn't even enjoy the look of discomfort on Shiala's face as she was subjected to the blatantly affectionate touches between the Queen of Omega and her consort.

"Shepard's right," Aria said, giving Shiala a flirtatious glance from over the rim of her wineglass. "There will be plenty of time for playing politics tomorrow. Tonight is about a different kind of game." Her voice dropped to a lower octave, and the corners of her lips twitched up in a predatory smirk. "And if you're looking for someone to play with..."

"I doubt Matriarch Benezia would approve," Shiala said. "I'm supposed to spend my time here getting to know the Sultana, not entertaining her... colorful friends."

Liara stiffened against Shepard's chest at the sound of her mother's name and stared fearfully into her lap, but the Sultana didn't appear to notice. Instead, she gave Shiala an approving look. "Colorful is a polite way of describing Aria, I guess," she said with a laugh. "But don't worry, she's wrapped around Tevos's finger. If she keeps bothering you, take it up with her. You won't have a problem for long."

Aria appeared a little miffed at Shiala's rejection and Shepard's comments, but Tevos managed to soothe her with a few strokes to the side of her arm. "You can't argue with the truth, dear heart."

Eventually, Aria heaved an exaggerated sigh and turned her attention back to the food in front of them. All of the others followed suit except for Liara. She was too nervous to eat. Her stomach was in knots, and just looking at the luxurious platters made her feel ill. She was tempted to steal a few more nervous glances at Shiala, but she didn't want to draw any more attention to herself. She knew with absolute certainty that she had been recognized, and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Sha'ira looked around the great dining hall, observing the tables with only half-hearted interest. Normally, she enjoyed her duties at the palace, and she liked being sociable with the Sultana's many guests, but tonight, her heart wasn't in it. The ache she had carried in her chest ever since Ashley had left her alone had only grown worse as the night stretched on. It felt like a year since their fevered encounter in Ashley's room instead of only two days, and reading the note the Captain had left for Liara hadn't helped.

With a sigh, Sha'ira recalled the words Ashley had written:  _'If I don't get a chance to thank you in person, please know that you helped me realize what I truly want...'_ But what did Ashley want? A shy, blushing maiden like Liara instead of someone more worldly? The Sultana's new favorite was very beautiful in an innocent sort of way, but Ashley's interest in her had taken Sha'ira by surprise.

It had been hundreds of years since Sha'ira had felt this helpless in the face of her desires. She had spent much of her life honing her natural abilities and detecting exactly what other people wanted or needed. With Ashley, however, she couldn't figure out how to get the honorable Captain to indulge. Ashley had never seemed to be interested in innocents or the thrill of being someone's sexual teacher, but that might have changed if she'd been with Liara.

Sha'ira could have remained lost in her reverie for the entire night, but she spotted a problem forming across the hall. If anything could pull her out of her melancholy, it was her sense of duty to the women under her care. Samantha had been assigned to attend Polgara T'Suzsa, but it looked as though she had happened by a table full of drunken human diplomats from Earth on her way. The slave's uncomfortable expression made it clear that she was in need of a rescue, and Sha'ira knew that she was too shy to assert herself.

"Come on, sweetheart," Sha'ira overheard one of the humans say as she approached. The alcohol he had consumed made his voice overly loud as he grabbed Samantha's arm and tried to pull her into his lap. Sha'ira saw the panicked look on Samantha's face and quickened her step. Shepard made it more than clear to every emissary that her harem girls were available only if they wanted to be, and Sha'ira guessed that this one was new, because the Sultana didn't tolerate this kind of behavior. None of the usual attendees would ever dare to act like this.

"Let Samantha go, please," Sha'ira said softly as she stopped beside the table. She put her hand on the man's wrist, hoping he would take the hint. A small, unthreatening smile tilted her lips as she tried to defuse the situation quietly.

The man looked up at her, but it took him a moment to focus on her face. A lecherous smile spread across his lips, and Sha'ira struggled not to roll her eyes at the naked desire she saw there. "What, baby? You want to join us?" he asked, looking at the friends that surrounded him for support. "There's plenty of me to go around. We could all have a little fun together." The other men around the table laughed at his boast, but Sha'ira was more attuned to the whimper that came from Samantha as she saw the man's hand tighten around her forearm.

Sha'ira exerted a little pressure of her own on the man's wrist, using the pressure points she was familiar with to make him grimace and then release his hold on Samantha's arm. She maintained her fake smile as she said, "It might not be the same where you come from, but here, we treat women with respect. Learn that lesson, and maybe next time you'll have more success." She released the man's wrist, turning to the side to signal the waiting Polgara to escort Samantha away. She must have seen the conflict and come over to help Samantha as well, but Sha'ira had gotten there first.

"What's the big fucking deal," the man said loudly, a pout evident in his voice. "She's just a whore. You're both just whores. And from what I've heard, I'm equipped the same as the Sultana. Except mine's all natural." The way he spat the words made it evident that he didn't approve of Shepard, and that he was far too in love with his own masculinity.

It was an offense Sha'ira wouldn't let pass. She whipped around to face him once again and leaned down over him, making him cower for a second at the unexpected closeness. "First of all, Samantha's not a whore. Second, the Sultana is more of a gentleman than you'll ever be, so show some respect." Because he'd made her angry, Sha'ira couldn't resist getting in one more dig. "And just so you know, any woman here would gladly take the Sultana over whatever pathetic offering the Goddess saw fit to bestow upon you. Obviously, with manners as poor as yours, you must be compensating for something."

Sha'ira's last comment was too much for the angry dignitary. He rose from his chair and forced her back, face flushed and quivering. "No, don't," she heard Samantha's voice call out, and she instinctively turned her head to follow the sound. It was a painful mistake. A moment later, a sharp crack exploded across the side of her face. She staggered backwards, bringing up her own hand to cover her stinging cheek and staring at the human in shock. She had no idea who he thought he was, but no one had ever raised a hand to her before.

There were several gasps of surprise and low murmurs as the nearby tables realized what was happening. A few people rose from their chairs, preparing to intervene, and Sha'ira clenched her fists, preparing to summon her biotics. She was no commando, but she had learned a few tricks, and she wasn't about to let anyone strike her without retaliating. But before she could send him back with a pulse of blue light, and well before any of the other guests could step between them, a tall, solid figure seemed to come flying out of nowhere. Within a matter of seconds, her attacker was bent over with one of his arms twisted behind his back.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but there's no excuse for hitting a lady," Ashley Williams said, speaking loud enough for everyone around them to hear. Sha'ira's eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly lowered her hands. She was both surprised and thrilled that Ashley had come to her defense so quickly.

Being restrained only seemed to make the drunken dignitary angrier. " _That_  isn't a lady… she's just a whore—"

Ashley's eyes flashed. " _She_  is the best lady I've ever known, and I'm sure she would have kicked your scrawny ass if I hadn't gotten to you first."

"But… but she's…"

"A woman?" Ashley gave the man's arm another sharp tug. "Well, so am I. And some of us hit back." She gave him a forceful shove, sending him sprawling onto the ground, but did not stop him when he tried to clamber back to his feet. "Look, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you apologize to Sha'ira and leave, or I wipe the floor with you."

For a moment, the man looked frightened, but then he seemed to notice that his friends back at the table were watching. He puffed up his chest and staggered forward, obviously still intoxicated. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and I don't really care. Take back what you said and leave, or I'll make you."

Ashley was torn between wanting to kick the man's ass for daring to hit Sha'ira, and her obligation to keep the Sultana's celebration moving as smoothly as possible. Shepard had a deeply ingrained sense of honor and loyalty, and Ashley knew her friend wouldn't begrudge her the choice to defend Sha'ira's honor, but she also knew that violence shouldn't be her first option. Still, she could see that being in front of his friends was making the man both brave and stupid, so she braced herself for a fight.

The first punch was meant to take her by surprise, and he put all of his strength behind it. Ashley could have easily avoided the long-arcing strike and just let his own momentum spin him to the floor, but her desire to teach the guy a lesson he wouldn't soon forget was too strong. She threw her arm up in time to block his attack and quickly threw a series of blows with her other to his torso. She didn't want to hurt her hands on his head, and with the way he was behaving, she suspected his skull was unusually thick.

All it took was one series of strikes for the man to go down. He would have fallen to the floor if a couple of guards hadn't caught him and quickly escorted him out. Ashley looked up to see Shepard staring at her from the head table. She had obviously sent the guards over to assist with the situation, but Ashley didn't see any censure in the Sultana's face. Shepar only gave a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement before she turned back to the guests at her table.

Before focusing her attention on Sha'ira, Ashley turned to the rude guest's companions. "If you don't want to end up like your friend, I suggest you behave yourselves for the rest of the night." Her voice was low and gruff, but she could tell that each member of the group had heard her. They all nodded, obviously not wanting to piss her off.

At last, she turned away from them and went in search of Sha'ira. She felt a wave of relief when she saw the matron was still there and hadn't snuck off while she'd been distracted. That relief was quickly replaced by an almost crushing sense of guilt when she saw the bruised, puffy flesh that marked Sha'ira's cheek. She should have recognized what was going on sooner and arrived quicker. Her gaze had been following Sha'ira all night, but when she'd seen the beginning of the confrontation, she hadn't moved fast enough. Instead, Sha'ira had gotten hurt.

"Come on," Ashley said, reaching out with one hand to take Sha'ira's. "Let's take care of that." She gently ran the fingers of her other hand over the darkening flesh, wishing that she had some sort of magical healing touch that could make Sha'ira's pain disappear.

"Really, I'm all right," Sha'ira murmured as Ashley's fingertips trailed down the side of her cheek. The ache in her chest caused by Ashley's tenderness hurt far worse than the rapidly spreading bruise. "I need to stay with the other girls and fulfill my duties. There's no need..."

"Come on," Ashley said, pulling back from her cheek and gently taking her arm instead. "I know you're an asari and you could have blown that creep through the wall... kind of like Liara did to me the other day." Sha'ira forced out a soft laugh, even though the mention of Liara made her uneasy. Ashley's behavior was confusing, especially after the note she had written. "But you're still hurt. Let's at least put a cold cloth on your face."

The worry in Ashley's eyes stole Sha'ira's breath for a moment, and she had to swallow before speaking. "I suppose you're right. I should clean up." She thought about leaving on her own and asking Ashley to stay behind, but for some reason, the thought of being without her was even more painful than being near her. "Perhaps you should come with me. You can make sure that man doesn't bother me again."

Ashley smiled. "Hey, if he wants to come back for another beating, that's his problem. Come on." She tugged lightly on Sha'ira's elbow, leading her toward the door.

Sha'ira spared one last glance over her shoulder at Samantha to make sure she was no longer in any distress. "Are you all right with Polgara?"

Samantha blinked and stepped a little closer to the asari that had requested her services that evening, but she gave Sha'ira a weak smile. "Yes, of course. Thank you, Sha'ira. Without you, I don't want to think about what might have happened to me."

"Then let's not think about it," Polgara said, running an affectionate hand down Samantha's arm. "I know how festivals like this make you feel, but maybe we can salvage what's left of the night."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ashley said. "Now, come on. That bruise is starting to look worse."

* * *

"What the hell is going on over there?" Shepard muttered, leaning forward over the table to get a better look at the commotion down below. The area around the table of human dignitaries was still crowded with people, including a few of her guards, although the worst of the incident appeared to be over. She frowned when she saw Ashley lead Sha'ira from the hall, debating whether to stand up and check on her.

"I recognized that diplomat," Miranda said from beside Shepard. "Charles Saracino. He's a human supremacist. The things he says are disgusting, but I've never seen him resort to violence himself. He usually spews hatred about the other races while sending other people to do his dirty work."

"Then why was he invited?" Shepard asked through clenched teeth. She wasn't really angry at Miranda, but she didn't like to see any of the people in her employ get hurt. This festival was always planned to be an inter-species affair, and Shepard wondered why some of the more volatile factions had come. While she was usually hospitable toward anyone who behaved while under her roof, there were some groups she rarely associated with because their beliefs were not her own, and she wouldn't be swayed into thinking otherwise.

"It's likely that he was brought as someone else's guest, Sultana," Miranda said, keeping her voice down so it wouldn't carry to any of the other tables. "No invitation was sent to him, and I wasn't informed that any uninvited guests had arrived. But if another guest brought him, I wouldn't have been notified of his presence."

Before Shepard could say anything, Maya spoke up. "I don't mean to, you know, interrupt, but… you throw these gatherings so rarely. Everyone tries to scare up an invite. It's a bit of a mad scramble," she said softly, her eyes facing down and only occasionally lifting to meet Shepard's curious gaze. She seemed to be afraid that she was speaking out of turn. "Normandy isn't very large by some standards, but the power here is unmistakable. And, of course, everyone is naturally curious about, um… you."

Shepard turned her head toward Maya, and a smile crept across her lips. Something about the woman's slight nervousness and chatty disposition was more attractive than Shiala's aloof grace or Diana's physical beauty. "Me? Really?" she purred, leaning a little closer.

"Think about it from their point of view. A handsome Sultana that rarely entertains, especially when it's rumored that she's looking for a bride..."

Liara barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the obvious attempt to stroke Shepard's ego. She didn't miss the sly look Maya shot Shepard from under her eyelashes, either. Maya was definitely hoping to be the bride that Shepard chose, and Liara felt a pain in her gut at the thought. She couldn't help but wonder if Shepard found the human attractive, with her smooth cinnamon skin and beautiful dark hair. Of all the things Liara could change about herself, the one thing completely out of reach was her species, and she feared Shepard would prefer to spend her life tied to someone similar.

"Yeah, Shepard. Maybe he wants the position himself," Wrex chuckled deeply, interjecting a bit of humor into the situation. "Most consider you rather unconventional. Why wouldn't you want a man as your bride? I'm sure that one would bear you many young. He looks breedable."

While Miranda gave Wrex a disapproving look that tilted her mouth into a scowl, Aria nearly spit out the mouthful of wine she'd just sipped, barely swallowing it before giving in to a coughing fit interspersed with laughter. Tevos patted her bondmate on the back, more amused by Aria's reaction than the actual demeaning words.

Shepard smiled and chuckled softly. She unconsciously pulled Liara tighter to her side for a second and smoothed a hand across the soft, feminine expanse of the maiden's abdomen before pushing to her feet. "I suppose I should take a quick walk over there. The instigator is gone, but it just wouldn't do for his friends to retaliate. I'm going to make sure they understand the rules." Shepard looked at Miranda, and her advisor quickly got to her feet as well, stopping only for a moment when Jack demanded a small kiss from her before she left.

"Pardon me, Sultana," Maya said, just loud enough to draw Shepard's attention before she and Miranda walked away. "Would you mind if I accompany you? Um, I'm a little embarrassed to admit it after their horrid display of manners, but I know some of the men over there. Maybe I can help."

Shepard raised her eyebrows, and she didn't notice the annoyed look Liara shot in Maya's direction. "You know them? How?"

"They're part of a group called Terra Firma. They've gained some political traction in our kingdom, even though King Hackett doesn't really like them. Your advisor knows her stuff. If you aren't human, they probably want you dead."

"Then I definitely don't want them here," Shepard said with a scowl. She let her hand run along the side of Liara's shoulder, locking eyes with her for a brief moment. "Be patient, little one. I'll be back soon. Then, we can see about some of those promises I made you."

Shepard's words should have sent a shiver down Liara's spine, but she was strangely unmoved. She was too upset to appreciate Shepard's seductive tone, or the soft stroke of her fingertips. Shiala's eyes always seemed to be on her, even though she hadn't said anything to Shepard about her true identity, and Maya's shy charm made her sick to her stomach. Between the two of them, she was a nervous wreck. "Of course," she murmured when she realized Shepard was waiting for a response. "But please, be careful."

"If the rest of those idiots fight like him, I won't need to be careful." Shepard drew her hand away from Liara's arm and turned back to Miranda and Maya, who were still waiting for her. "Come on. Let's go make sure the rest of the table doesn't get any ideas. Maybe we should do some double-checking of names with the guest-list just in case…"

Shepard's voice trailed off as she left the table behind, and Liara shifted uncomfortably on the now-abandoned cushion. It was still warm from the heat of Shepard's body, but without her, it felt far too large. Cautiously, Liara took stock of her situation. Wrex and Jack had returned to their meals since most of the excitement appeared to be over. Aria and Tevos were pressed close, smiling and laughing with each other. The only remaining guest, Diana Allers, was pouting after Shepard as she approached the human table. None of them were paying attention to her.

She swallowed nervously and glanced over at Shiala, who was in the seat nearest to her. When the other asari caught her eye, she leaned close, deciding to risk a whispered conversation. "Shiala, please," she breathed, keeping her voice as low as possible, "you cannot tell the Sultana who I am."

Shiala remained staring at her plate. If she was surprised by Liara's words, she didn't show it. "And why can't I?" she whispered back. "You aren't exactly in a position to dictate terms."

Liara took a steadying breath, hoping she sounded calmer than she actually was. "Actually, I am. How do you think it will look for our house if all the Sultana's guests realize I'm Benezia's daughter? I imagine she would be very displeased."

Shiala's eyes rose to meet hers, and Liara felt a small flicker of hope in her chest. Perhaps she wouldn't lose everything after all. At least, not yet. She knew Shiala wouldn't simply walk away and leave her in Normandy without doing something, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about having her secret revealed at such a public event. Shepard might never forgive her. "I'm not that foolish, Liara," Shiala said. "I'm not going to do anything… yet. You've been missing for a long time, but I guarantee no one expected you to turn up as some kind of sex slave."

"I am not a slave," Liara insisted, only remembering to keep to a whisper at the last moment. It was a foolish thing to say, because she was still technically a member of Shepard's harem, but their interactions were so much more than her position implied. "I mean, not really. I am here because I want to be. If I did not like Normandy, I could have sent a message to Benezia and left here long ago."

Shiala finally turned her head, jerking it sharply to face Liara. "So instead, you disgrace your mother's name and position? She has no idea where you are, no clue whether you're dead or alive. Did you even think of that before you decided to become one of the Sultana's whores?"

While the surface of Shiala's face remained smooth and calm, Liara could see the fury beneath. For a moment, she felt the slightest bit guilty, but not because of her current position. Liara could not muster up a single feeling of shame about her position in Normandy. The connection she had with Shepard was something special that she wouldn't trade for anything. If there was something that weighed on her conscience, it was how she'd cut herself off from her mother all those years ago and hadn't contacted Benezia since. Her silence had mostly been stubbornness and an adolescent need to finally live a life of her own choosing, but some days, she felt she had taken it too far.

She tilted her chin up, refusing to be cowed by anyone for something that she knew in her heart was right. "I may have hurt my mother, but I have not disgraced her," she said, looking Shiala in the eye the entire time. "My relationship with Shepard is complicated, but it is pure." She had a hard time putting to words what she was just beginning to understand herself, but she did the best she could without giving too much away.

"Do you honestly think she would say the same thing if she knew the secrets you were hiding from her?"

Liara wondered if Shiala knew how devastating that question was. Those fears were already swirling around inside her, and while she could often forget them when she was around Shepard, they always came rushing back. Shepard was fair, honest, and honorable, but Liara knew she wouldn't be quick to forgive a lie that involved so many deep-seated consequences. Keeping her connection to such a powerful asari matriarch secret would undoubtedly damage their relationship whenever the information got out, and Liara knew the clock was already ticking.

Before she could defend her actions, she caught sight of Shepard striding back to the table. She gave Shiala a look that said they would talk more later and maneuvered herself back into her spot by Shepard's side right before the Sultana sat down. Liara gave Shepard a tentative welcome back smile, but knew her act hadn't fooled her Mistress when Shepard immediately pulled her close. She shivered as Shepard leaned down to kiss her neck, using the intimate gesture to whisper to her as well.

"Is everything all right, little one?" Shepard asked. She knew Miranda was probably looking at her with a death glare for being so attentive to Liara instead of her potential brides, but she didn't care. Even if she did find a wife here, they would have to understand that they would not have an exclusive relationship. Nothing could make her give up Liara, certainly not a queen that she didn't even want.

"Of course," Liara said. Some of her fear abated, replaced with a strange, exhilarating confidence. Even if their relationship could never be what she secretly longed for, she knew Shepard cared about her. It was clear in her soft questions, in her touches, in the note she had written even though it wasn't required of her. And if Shiala, Benezia, this stranger Maya Brooks, or anyone else tried to damage what she had begun to build with Shepard, Liara wouldn't give them an easy time. As long as Shepard wanted her, she would be there. Later, she would figure out how to handle Shiala and think of a way to tell Shepard about her past without making her angry. But now… A slow smile spread across her face, and she slid her hand up along Shepard's inner thigh, lightly cupping the swell at the front of her pants.

Shepard looked a little surprised at the touch, but let out a low, appreciative sigh at the same time. "Well… I guess everything is all right, then," she laughed, letting one of her hands wander down to the swell of Liara's backside.

Liara felt all of her desire come flooding back as she felt the shaft of Shepard's cock start to grow against her palm. Her inner walls pulsed, and this time, she didn't try and suppress any of her reactions out of fear. Shepard had promised her a night she wouldn't forget, and she was eager to experience it. "It's better than all right. It's perfect."

* * *

"There," Ashley said, pulling her hand away from the cold cloth she had pressed against Sha'ira's cheek. "Your face is looking a lot better."

Sha'ira smiled, even though the motion made the side of her jaw ache. "Are you implying that my face didn't look beautiful before, Captain Williams?" she teased, although there was a note of cautiousness mixed in with her seductive whisper. She was still very confused about how she should respond to Ashley's recent behavior. If Ashley had written that note to Liara, why was she being so attentive and kind now? They obviously had a sexual connection, but why had Ashley always run away from her?

Ashley's eyes widened and she hurried to backpedal. "No! Not at all. I mean…Damn it, you know I think you're beautiful. Everyone with eyes thinks you're beautiful. I just meant…" She heaved a sigh, resting her elbows on her knees and burying her face in her hands. When she spoke again, her words were a little muffled. "Fuck. I don't know what I meant. I don't know anything anymore."

Sha'ira stared at Ashley quizzically, wondering what had the usually calm, confident Captain so distressed. Her first instinct was to reach out and comfort Ashley, but the memories of the handsome human's most recent rebuff were still painfully clear in her mind. Instead, she tried to calm Ashley with words. "I was only teasing," she said softly, pulling her hand back to her side when she caught it trying to reach out. "I've had worse injuries than this."

Ashley's head snapped up, and Sha'ira almost jerked back at the fury in her eyes. "Someone's hurt you before?" she asked, her voice hard as steel and her jaw clamped so tight that it looked almost painful. "Who? When?" she demanded to know, her eyes searching Sha'ira's for the answers she wanted while her hands bunched into angry fists.

Sha'ira was surprised by Ashley reaction, and this time she didn't resist the urge to put her hand over the Captain's, giving the tight fists a gentle squeeze to assure her everything was fine. "Lifetimes ago, Ashley," Sha'ira said gently. "I stay in Shepard's service because I choose to, but I haven't always had that choice. Still, I wouldn't change a thing, because my past has brought me here, to a place and position I love."

When she realized she was still covering Ashley's hand long moments after a peaceful silence had settled between them, her thumb stroking over the scarred skin, Sha'ira finally pulled back. Her past wasn't only filled with horrors, but there were times that she wished she could forget. It was an unfair twist of fate that the things people most wanted to forget were often the few they never could.

In that moment when Sha'ira flashed back on some of the worst parts of her life, she finally understood something that should have been clear to her from the very beginning. She wasn't good enough for Ashley. It was a thought that didn't even make her angry, just infinitely sad. She'd thought it would be all right to satisfy the mutual sexual attraction between them; keep it simple without letting herself hope for more. But Ashley had continuously pushed her away, cementing the Captain as both the most honorable, out of reach lover she would never have, and the woman who'd finally managed to capture her heart.

Sha'ira closed her eyes against the sudden rush of pain that stole her breath and threatened to tear out her insides. She could feel tears welling up, but refused to let them fall. She was already far too exposed before Ashley, and she couldn't stand for the Captain to see anymore of her weakness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ashley asked, an undercurrent of suppressed panic in her voice.

"Yes," Sha'ira said after a few moments, her voice raw. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Perhaps he hit me harder than I thought," she said, willing to let Ashley think she was in physical pain as long it kept the Captain from getting anywhere near the truth. "I think I'll take the rest of the evening off and go lie down. I'll leave the care of my girls to you, since I won't be there to look after their safety."

Ashley bit her lip, reluctant to let Sha'ira go. "Let me escort you back to your room, at least," she said, reaching out to take the hand that Sha'ira had pulled away. "I don't want anything else to happen to you."

Sha'ira knew she wouldn't be able to convince Ashley to change her mind, and so she relented, sighing as she pulled away from the Captain again and stood up. She didn't feel dizzy and her face hardly hurt anymore, but she felt painfully empty inside. "Very well, Captain, but we must be quick. You still have the rest of the festival to attend."

"It really isn't important…"

"The safety of my girls is incredibly important," Sha'ira said, and she saw Ashley lower her head in acceptance. "I doubt anyone will try to harm them after what you did, but I won't take any chances."

Ashley stood as well, and they walked the short distance back to the harem in silence. There were many things Sha'ira wanted to say, but she swallowed them all down. Only one came to the surface as they finally reached the doorway to her chambers. "Thank you," she murmured, resisting the impulse to reach out and stroke Ashley's cheek. "For coming to my defense, I mean. Not everyone would."

Ashley opened her mouth to protest, but Sha'ira disappeared into her room, shutting the door before she could say anything. She sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets and staring at her shoes. She had hoped that tonight would present an opportunity for her to talk with Sha'ira about her feelings, but her plans had gone horribly wrong, and she didn't know how to recover.

"I guess I know how she felt when I ran out on her like an idiot," she mumbled to herself as she headed back toward the dining hall. The last thing she wanted to do was re-enter the party, but she had no choice. Sha'ira had given her a task to perform, and the Sultana would notice her absence. She could not disappoint either of them. But tomorrow… tomorrow would be different.

Ashley's lips spread in a small smile, and her heart lifted a little. Tomorrow, she would find an excuse to check on Sha'ira and make sure she was recovering. Maybe then she could start making up for her mistakes. She couldn't blame Sha'ira for being hesitant, but if she started trying to show Sha'ira affection instead of constantly rejecting her, perhaps things would get better. She had meant what she said in her note to Liara. She was certain of what she wanted, and this time, she was determined to go after it instead of running away.


	19. Book Two: Chapter 8

With the main meal over, the good times were in full swing. Servants kept the wine glasses full and replaced the platters on the tables. Since all the business anyone wanted to conduct had been done before dinner, some of the guests had retired for the evening. A few had gone off with a willing harem girl or two, but many were still in the banquet hall, soaking up the attention of multiple admirers. The Sultana's dislike for such large gatherings was well known, and they were taking advantage of the festivities, knowing it would be a long time before a party like this occurred again.

At the head table, the numbers were dwindling as well. It seemed that Diana Allers had come to realize that Shepard wasn't particularly interested in her and had bowed out gracefully, going to her room with a man who was more to her taste anyway. Shiala had also disappeared, although that probably had more to do with the unapologetically provocative invitations she had kept receiving from Aria than anything else. Still, Liara couldn't help feeling panicked. She looked around, almost expecting to see her mother storm in and demanding her return at any moment.

For her part, Shepard was doing a good job of distracting her from any thoughts except for what the card had promised. She stayed pressed against the Sultana's side all night, even through the disapproving looks from Miranda and the attempts by Maya Brooks to distract her Mistress. Being so close to Shepard made Liara feel at ease, and more than just a little aroused, but there were still a few moments when fear crept into her mind.

As the night wore on, Liara worried less and less about being found out as Shepard's once innocent caresses became anything but. At the beginning of the evening, Shepard had almost constantly been touching her bare abdomen, but the firm possessiveness had softened into a seductive caress. Shepard had progressed slowly to playing with her breasts, at first only touching them occasionally in a way that had made Liara think it was accidental. Now, there was no mistaking the intent behind Shepard's caresses.

Liara felt Shepard's hand at the back of her neck, and she leaned into the massaging touch. A moment later, she figured out what her Mistress was up to as the ties behind her neck came apart. Liara gasped at the sudden exposure, but before she could raise her hands to cover her nakedness, Shepard's hands gently manacled her wrists. She relaxed only marginally when she felt her Mistress's warm breath beside her crest, embarrassed by the looks she was receiving from both Maya and Miranda.

"You're beautiful, little one," Shepard whispered against Liara's crest, holding the maiden's wrists in a light restraint that was easily broken. "I want to touch you," she said, demonstrating by covering one of Liara's breasts with her hand and smiling when she instantly felt the nipple harden against her palm. "I want to show you off to everyone. Let them see that you're mine. Show them how you respond to my touch." Shepard didn't plan to fuck Liara in front of everyone, at least not like she planned to when they finally retired for the night, but she did want to play with Liara, maybe even give her a discreet orgasm while a few people looked on before whisking her away to finish what she'd started.

Liara's hesitation was palpable, and Shepard could understand it. She saw the way Miranda was looking disapprovingly over at her and the surprise in Maya's eyes, but the only person that mattered to her was Liara. Knowing that Aria and Tevos would be a much more captive, willing audience, Shepard moved Liara so that she could see them and their appreciative gazes. "I want to show them how you come for me," Shepard whispered. The hand that wasn't cupping Liara's breast slid down beneath her skirt to caress a soft inner thigh. She could feel Liara tremble with desire against her, knowing that if she just moved her hand up a few inches, she would be welcomed by slick, wet heat. But still, she waited for Liara's answer. "Will you let me?"

Liara froze. Shepard's palm burned against her thigh, and it took every bit of restraint she could summon to keep from pushing her hips forward and rubbing against those teasing fingers. She knew all she had to do was say yes, and Shepard would give her body exactly what she needed, but first, she risked one last glance around the room. Shiala was nowhere to be found. She let out a sigh of relief. It might actually work out to her advantage if Shiala witnessed Shepard's possession of her. Surely Benezia wouldn't want to drag her home or acknowledge her as a daughter after such a wanton display. But Shiala was a figure from her childhood, and it felt wrong to subject her to something like this.

Aria and Tevos, however, were a far more suitable audience. Liara felt a wave of heat rush beneath her skin as the two of them watched, obviously waiting for her to answer Shepard's question. Tevos was draped across Aria in an even more provocative position than her own, stroking the folds of her bondmate's crest and looping a slender arm around her neck. Both of their gazes were curious, even eager, and they were smiling. Aria's smile was more of a smirk, but Liara could see the obvious interest in her eyes. She knew that she was playing a dangerous game, but ever since their first and only meeting, the self-proclaimed Queen of Omega had intrigued her.

And then there was Shepard. Shepard, whose fingertips were stroking just beneath the hem of her skirt. Shepard, whose breath warmed her ear. Shepard, whose heartbeat thumped reassuringly against her back, whose warmth seeped into her skin. Shepard, who was still waiting for permission before proceeding despite her status as a slave, who had written her a note without needing to, and who had captured her in more ways than one. Even with an audience, Shepard's touch, Shepard's scent, the invisible pull of desire Shepard always seemed to summon in her had not changed.

The ridge of Liara's clit pulsed, and she felt wetness trail down along her thigh to meet Shepard's fingers. As she shifted on Shepard's lap, feeling the hard shaft of her lover's cock press into her backside, she realized just how hard it felt. It would probably only take a few strokes to release her Mistress. She tore her gaze away from Aria and Tevos and turned to look back over her shoulder, staring into her Mistress's eyes. Suddenly, nothing else mattered, and her fears melted away. "Yes," she murmured. Then, even more softly, she added, "Please."

Shepard leaned close, and Liara tilted her chin up slightly, offering her lips for a kiss. But instead of kissing them, Shepard simply whispered against them, sharing breath without tasting. "Tell me to stop, and I will. But… I don't think you want me to stop. You want me to touch you. Even in front of all these people." Her fingers finally continued their upward journey, and Liara shivered despite the incredible heat she felt. "You're already so wet, so open for me."

Since Shepard still had not kissed her, Liara tugged her lower lip with her teeth. Her hands clenched on top of Shepard's thighs, which surrounded hers, but she couldn't remember when Shepard had released her wrists. "And…Oh, God, your clit…" A small whimper broke in her throat as Shepard's fingers finally pushed aside the last of the material covering her and slid over the hard, slick bud. Shepard's low groan of desire vibrated through her own skin. "I don't even need to coax it out. Fuck, you're so swollen."

There were duelling forces fighting for dominance inside of Shepard. One side of her wanted to rip Liara's skirt off, or at least push it to the side, so Aria and Tevos had an unobstructed view as she possessed her pet. But the other side of her wanted to protect Liara from all of the eyes she knew were bound to be on them. Her internal struggle was decided for her when Liara whimpered and pushed against her hand, begging for her touch. Liara was so eager, clit throbbing heavily against her palm, that Shepard didn't have the heart to make her wait. She would go slow and draw it out next time, giving their captive audience a good show later.

Shepard slipped two fingers into her little one's azure, groaning as the tight muscles parted and gripped her immediately, trying to pull her deeper. Liara's broken whisper of, "Mistress…" had her cock throbbing in her pants, straining to take the place of her fingers. Instead, Shepard issued a couple of soft orders, feeling the maiden's desperate need and wanting nothing more than to satisfy it.

"Open your eyes." She gave her fingers one hard thrust to hilt them inside of Liara, but didn't move again until her pet complied. "Good girl," Shepard praised when Liara opened her wide blue eyes. She rewarded Liara with another deep thrust of her fingers, swiping her thumb across the straining tip of Liara's clit at the same time. When Liara continued to obey after another minute, hips lifting to meet every pump of her hand, Shepard gave her what she was waiting for. "Come for me, little one," she ordered, leaning in for the kiss she hadn't taken before as she sped up the motion of her hand.

Liara kept looking at her, bright blue eyes darkening to black. The whimpers she made drove Shepard crazy. She looked so beautiful Shepard didn't even care that her wrist was burning from the awkward angle of her thrusts, or that her own desire was ready to devour her. All she could focus on was the heightening pleasure in Liara's eyes, knowing her lover was on the brink and just needed that last little push to bring her over.

A look of complete bliss came over Liara's face right before a seemingly infinite moment of stillness. Then, Liara bucked uncontrollably into her hand, crying out as an orgasm crashed through her body. Her inner muscles pulsed, squeezing down and fluttering wildly. The usual flood never came, but Liara's hips moved so fast that it was all Shepard could do to keep her hand where it was. Only when she felt the hard ridge of Liara's clit twitch against the heel of her hand did Shepard finally take her lips in a deep kiss. She swallowed the last of Liara's cries as her body strained and shuddered. An immense feeling of satisfaction came over Shepard, and she didn't stop pumping until her little pet's body was completely limp in her arms, with Liara's head lolling back against her shoulder as she recovered.

Unfortunately, the afterglow was shattered far too quickly. "Well, that didn't last long," Aria drawled. Her hand made longer and longer sweeps up along the bare expanse of Tevos's leg, only stopping just beneath the hem of her dress. "I knew you liked this one, Shepard, but I had no idea she was so… responsive."

Liara suddenly remembered she and Shepard were not alone. Fire flared in her cheeks, and a flush crept down along her neck. She was slightly embarrassed that she had released so quickly. It was not an unusual occurrence, but she had expected to hold out for at least a little while in front of an audience. Even though she was tempted to bury her face further into Shepard's warm neck, curiosity got the better of her. She looked up, and her already-racing heart picked up even more speed when she saw the look on Aria's face. It was unapologetically hungry, and also tinged with amusement.

Tevos was equally interested, although she gave Aria a slightly reproachful look. "Don't embarrass the poor girl, Aria. Teasing isn't nice." Aria opened her mouth to protest, but Tevos quickly cut off her words, seizing the back of her crest and pulling her forward for a short, hard kiss. Once Aria was breathless, she pulled back and added, "If you don't start behaving, you won't get any help from me while we enjoy the show."

Liara swallowed, unsure whether she should respond to Aria and Tevos's comments. Fortunately, Shepard made the decision for her. "You haven't seen anything yet," she said, grinning broadly before placing a kiss on her temple. "The housekeeping staff has hated me ever since I found her, even though I gave them a raise."

Miranda rolled her eyes, but Liara was pleased to notice that some of the annoyance had faded from her face, and she was tucked comfortably under Jack's arm. "Really, Shepard? If that's your best joke, you need to work on your material. Ask Aria for help. She's obnoxious, but at least she can be funny once in a while."

"I wasn't joking. And I can prove it."

Liara gasped as Shepard's fingers stirred inside of her, curling forward to hook against the sensitive spot along her front wall. She knew that motion all too well, and realized exactly what Shepard was trying to do. Her quick orgasm had taken the edge off her desire, but it had done nothing to ease the full, deep ache that was rapidly building within her. This time, Shepard wanted to show her off, to make her release everything she had to give. The idea was a little embarrassing, and she bit down nervously on her lower lip, but it also made her heart race. She shifted her hips forward, pushing slightly into her Mistress's thrusts.

"She's right, you know, little one," Shepard whispered against Liara's crest, making her shiver as the words were meant just for her. They were in a room full of people, but her lover was considerate enough to keep their intimacy intact. "You are incredibly responsive." Shepard demonstrated by pushing hard against her swollen front wall and making Liara mewl helplessly at the pleasure.

Liara whimpered in protest when Shepard withdrew her hand after only a few teasing thrusts, her eyes shooting open as she frantically searched for her lover's gaze. Shepard soothed Liara with a gentle kiss, the desperate, uncertain expression on her pet's face pulling at her heart. "Shh, little one," she whispered against Liara's lips. "I just want to give them a better view this time. Lift your hips." The command was given quietly, allowing Liara the opportunity to deny her request without making a scene. It would put Liara in an extremely vulnerable position to be naked in front of so many people who were all fully dressed, so Shepard gave her the ultimate decision on the matter.

There was barely a moment of hesitation before Liara complied, allowing Shepard to slip the heavy, revealing skirt from around her waist. When Shepard had pushed it as far as she could reach, Liara took over and slid the garment off, feeling her nipples tighten even more painfully as she thought about being exposed in front of the crowd. She appreciated the gentle caresses that Shepard gave to soothe her through the process even though she was coming to understand that she probably hadn't needed them. She more than enjoyed Shepard's possessive touch even with an audience and mentally encouraged her Mistress to continue.

Shepard urged Liara to spread her thighs, giving Aria and Tevos a direct, unobstructed view of her pet's azure. The hungry expression on Aria's face was a power trip Shepard had never experienced before, especially since Liara was hers and her friend was a little envious of that fact. Tevos expression was slightly more subdued, but Shepard knew it didn't mean she was any less interested. Tevos was just better at schooling her features than her bondmate.

"Goddess, she's dripping," Tevos said breathlessly. She shifted until she was in a similar position, and despite her warnings to Aria, she couldn't seem to stop herself from making a few comments of her own. "Don't torment the poor girl, Shepard. I can see her clit throbbing from here." Liara blushed. If she hadn't been so mindless with desire, she would have wondered at how Tevos's words only made her slicker and needier. If Aria had spoken them, she would have had to fight the urge to close her legs. Perhaps she sensed a kind of innate kinship to someone else who was also sexually submissive.

"I'm not tormenting her," Shepard said as her hand crept up along Liara's inner thigh. "I'm just fulfilling a promise."

Even though Aria and Tevos probably thought Shepard was only referring to the show she had bragged about giving them, Liara knew better. She felt her heart race even faster. Shepard was talking about the note. She had to be. From the outside, Shepard's actions might have seemed selfish, making use of a harem girl in front of an audience, but in reality, it was the exact opposite. Shepard had learned so much about her desires over the past few months, more than she had discovered for herself during her entire life before coming to Normandy. And now, Shepard was making one of her fantasies a reality.

She let out a soft whimper as Shepard's fingers circled near her clit again. Even though she wanted to close her eyes, she fought through her embarrassment. At first, she didn't know where to look. Both Aria and Tevos were watching her intently, but staring back at them felt awkward. She could feel the heat of their gazes, and it made her skin flare with heat. Eventually, her eyes settled on Miranda. Although she had seemed annoyed before, a small smile had made its way onto her face, and her eyes were hooded. "Some promise," she said, glancing over at Jack. "You should make me a few promises like that."

Jack gave a playful shrug of her lean shoulders. "Hey, there's always later."

Those were the last words Liara was able to hear, because when Shepard's fingers finally pinched the base of her ridge and began stroking it to hardness, her brain stopped taking in any other signals. Shepard's touch had a way of overwhelming her. The people around her grew fuzzy, and their words drifted further and further away. All she felt was Shepard's heartbeat against her back, Shepard's breath against her face, and Shepard's fingers as they ran over her again and again.

The tightness between her legs grew, swelling inside of her even more quickly than before. She could already feel herself squeezing down even though Shepard was not inside of her, and the emptiness was almost painful. Desire cut into her abdomen, and all she could do was rest her cheek against Shepard's warm throat and try to keep her hips as still as possible. "Please," she whispered so only her Mistress could hear. "Please, I want you inside."

Shepard placed a kiss on top of her crest before dipping down to murmur something against the back of her neck. "Not yet, Liara. I want this to last a little while. If I fuck you, you'll come right away. And when you release this time, I want to make sure you have enough built up to impress our guests."

Liara's stomach quivered. Although Shepard had always been impressed with the amount of fluid she released when she came, it was still a source of embarrassment. When she came, there was no hiding, no concealing her pleasure. And with her legs spread open for Aria, Tevos, and anyone else who cared to look, it would be even more obvious. It had been different when Shepard invited Samantha and Ashley to join them. They had participated, had helped her come and enjoyed her orgasms as a reward. But this… it was a hedonistic display.

Shepard seemed to know that she needed more than just her touch. Her Mistress kept talking to her, switching between whispering intimate reassurances that only she could catch and raising her voice so everyone could hear the teasing words that made Liara's clit throb with need. "You look so beautiful, pet," Shepard purred, fingers never stopping their expert manipulation of her hard ridge. "They can't help but look at you, wishing they could touch your body, wishing they could make you cry out with desire."

As if on cue, a sob broke in Liara's throat. "Please… please, Mistress..." She was torn between the release her body so desperately craved and wanting to please her Mistress. Even though she had a hard time focusing on the faces watching her when she was so close, Liara was still aware of their presence, and she wanted to show them how well she could obey Shepard. She wanted them to see that she was worthy of her Mistress's favor.

On the next stroke of her fingers over Liara's clit, Shepard pinched a little too hard at the base, infusing a second of pain to cut the pleasure and pull Liara back from the edge. She felt Liara jerk in her arms, and the pained noise her little pet released squeezed at her heart, but she didn't let it sway her actions. Shepard immediately began moving her other hand over Liara's torso in the only apology she would give. Her fingers feathered over the tight, quivering muscles of Liara's abdomen before traveling up to play over her pet's sensitive breasts. She pinched one nipple, then the other, making sure the touch was only pleasurable for Liara.

"She's always been eager," Shepard said for the benefit of the group. She knew Liara must be full to bursting by now, especially since she was nearly ready to come in her pants without any direct stimulation.

"There's nothing wrong with a little eagerness," Aria said with a lecherous smile. Her hand migrated under Tevos's skirt, doing unknown but obviously wicked things. "I've always found that it has quite a few benefits," she said, doing something that made Tevos gasp and thrust her hips upwards.

Shepard issued a soft command that only Liara could hear. "Look at them, little one. See how appreciative they are of our show? Keep watching, and I'll make you come." She drew her fingers down to circle Liara's tight entrance, groaning softly into the maiden's warm skin as slick flesh tried to draw her inside.

Liara's hips jerked into Shepard's hand. She wanted to obey, but part of her was still nervous. The knowledge that so many eyes were on her was already overwhelming, and she knew if she looked, it might become too much for her to bear. But she trusted Shepard. She had faith that her Mistress would never ask anything of her that she wasn't capable of giving. She forced her eyes open, heart hammering frantically inside of her chest.

Her eyes darted from face to face, taking in all the reactions. Miranda had resigned herself to the display, and even looked like she was enjoying it as Jack's mouth trailed along her shoulder. Aria and Tevos were enraptured. They were in a similar position, although Tevos was still wearing most of her clothes, and both their eyes were clearly fixed between her legs. For just a moment, Aria's gaze flicked up to her face, staring into her eyes, and the raw desire there nearly made Liara come before she had been given permission.

But then, another face caught her attention. Liara hadn't been able to see her before, since she had been on Shepard's other side, but sometime over the past few minutes Maya Brooks had moved to get a better view of the show. Her face was a strange mix of desire, jealousy, and something else Liara couldn't describe, but she reveled in it. She had entered the festival tonight fearful of the attention Shepard's prospective brides would give her, but now, Shepard was touching her. Fucking her. Showing her off. And something in Liara knew that no matter what happened, Shepard had no intention of giving her up, not even for a new queen.

It was that reassurance that helped push her over the edge as much as Shepard's fingers. They finally slammed inside of her, hooking up at just the right angle to drive her into a powerful orgasm. Her hips bucked, and a gush of wetness pushed out from around Shepard's knuckles. It started with a few quick bursts, shooting forward and pulling back to run over her spread thighs, but once she started, she couldn't seem to stop. Warmth exploded from her body in a powerful stream, coming so hard and so fast that she could actually hear it. She couldn't control it, and a few of the jets traveled so far that she feared they would hit Aria or Tevos.

Soon, Shepard's upper arm, both of their legs, the cushions, and even the floor beneath them were soaked with her release. And she still couldn't calm down. Even when Shepard's fingers drew out of her and stopped pushing against the pulsing, full spot along her front wall, the flood continued. Each pass over her clit made her tremble and whimper as more come shot from her body. She couldn't remember releasing so much before in her life, and hadn't even known she could hold an orgasm like this within her. Every time she thought she was finished, Shepard's fingers pinched down on her clit, claiming it before their audience and milking the tight bud until fresh ribbons of slickness coated her thighs. Another powerful burst exploded out of her, and she screamed as her eyes swirled with black. She was desperate for an even deeper connection, and she instinctively reached out for Shepard's mind. It was impossible to hold back from a meld when Shepard had been teasing her for so long.

When Shepard felt the familiar pressure pushing at the edge of her consciousness, she momentarily considered denying Liara the meld. She was already close to coming in her pants, and she knew if she allowed the meld, it would be almost impossible to stop that embarrassing end. But Liara had been so good, putting on a display so impressive that even she had been amazed, and Shepard could tell how much her little one needed the more intimate connection of the meld. In the end, she opened her mind and braced herself.

Liara was filled with warmth and light as soon as she melded with Shepard's mind. The safety and security she felt in Shepard's arms was only heightened by the joining of their minds. All of her emotions ran together, and she couldn't hold any of them back. She didn't even want to anymore. Pushing past her own strong feelings, Liara latched onto Shepard's. She sensed how pleased Shepard was with her for overcoming her fears. She sensed how much pride Shepard felt, knowing that she was hers and no one else's. And she could also sense Shepard's desperate desire to hold back her own pleasure. Liara tried her best to soothe Shepard without pushing her lover over the edge. She knew her Mistress would be horribly embarrassed if anyone else knew how close she was to losing control.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Aria said, breaking through the spell of silent awe that had settled over the group after Liara's never-ending orgasm. "I wish I'd been buried inside her during that one. She would have milked every last drop out of my cock with those contractions."

Before Shepard could get jealous, Tevos intervened. "I think it's time to put that filthy mouth of yours to better use before it gets you into trouble," she said, removing Aria's hand from under her skirt as she gave her bondmate a hard look that showed her disapproval. Tevos didn't usually mind her lover's crude comments, but even Aria should have had enough tact to realize that they would embarrass the beautiful young maiden so enticingly on display before them.

While the rest of the guests murmured, Aria took a moment to kiss Tevos's neck in a silent apology. She had the good sense not to argue as she lowered herself onto her knees and flipped Tevos's skirt aside. She took a moment to admire the glistening folds her fingers had been teasing just moments before, but she couldn't resist twisting her head for one last longing glance behind her. Tevos had purposely demanded this atonement so she wouldn't be able to continue watching the show, and she was more than a little disappointed. Then, Aria focused all of her attention back on Tevos, looking up into her bondmate's face as she waited for permission to start.

Liara's eyes widened in shock as she pulled out of Shepard's mind. Of all the things she had expected to see after floating back to herself, the Queen of Omega on her knees wasn't one of them. She had only spent a small amount of time around Aria and Tevos, but even their short interactions had made it clear what their roles were. This reversal was unexpected, and made her wonder if there was more to them than she had guessed. She didn't have long to wonder at their behavior, because Shepard picked up on her confusion and bent down to whisper beside her crest. "Don't worry about them," she said, stroking along her thigh with wet fingers. "Most people think Aria is the one in control, but Tevos knows how to rein her in. I promise she won't say anything else like that again tonight."

And it was very clear that she wouldn't, for more reasons than one. Liara felt a few weak pulses deep within her as she watched Tevos's slender fingers slide down along the back of Aria's crest, drawing her forward and spreading her legs. From Shepard's lap, Liara didn't have a perfect view, but she did catch a glimpse of Aria's tongue as it slipped out to run along the wet, open lips of Tevos's azure. The sight made her bite down on her lower lip and stifle a whimper. Her display had caused at least some of that reaction. This time, she was the voyeur, and it made her feel slightly less embarrassed about her earlier display.

Tevos's eyes lifted to meet hers, and Liara nearly felt her heart stop. Her eyes were dark and swirling with arousal, and the white tattoos along her cheeks stood out sharply against the blue tone of her skin. "Please, don't stop what you're doing on our account," she said. "In fact, I would appreciate it if you kept going. Surely Shepard needs some relief, and Aria won't learn her lesson if she doesn't miss anything."

Liara caught a glimpse of Tevos's nails biting into Aria's neckfolds, and heard a soft groan of protest mixed with pleasure from between Tevos's legs. She wished she could see more of what Aria was doing, but before she could feel any jealousy over the attention Tevos was receiving, Shepard shifted behind her. The subtle movement reminded Liara that her poor Mistress still hadn't come. She could feel the hard shaft of Shepard's cock pressing into her backside, practically throbbing with need, and she let out a soft gasp. She turned around, looking over her shoulder at Shepard and waiting for instructions.

When she saw the love and eagerness in Liara's eyes, Shepard could not resist any longer. She pushed Liara's lower back, urging her to shift forward so that she could undo her pants. A grunt of relief broke in her throat as she finally freed her cock from her pants, and for a moment, she thought just the feeling of the cool air would be enough to bring her over the edge. She had barely been able to hold back while Liara was coming, and the head of her cock was already slick and pulsing with desire. "Ride me, pet," she said, hoping her voice wouldn't break as she gave the command. She hoped Liara was ready to take her, because if she didn't get some relief soon, she was afraid she might embarrass herself in front of their audience.

The desire in Liara's dark blue eyes was easy to read, but there was also a hint of something else. It wasn't until Liara turned her head back toward the display Aria and Tevos were putting on that Shepard understood Liara's slight hesitation. Her little pet wanted to continue watching the scene before them. Shepard really couldn't blame her, since it wasn't often that Aria let her submissive side out to play. And Shepard knew from experience that Tevos could put on quite the impressive show when she came, although nothing could compare to the orgasm Liara had just shared with them.

When Liara gave a last lingering glance to the scene playing out not far away from them and tried to turn to straddle Shepard and ride her as commanded, the Sultana gripped Liara's hips and kept her in place, facing forward. "I know I've never fucked you like this," Shepard said softly. She lifted Liara's hips just enough to shift her cock between her little one's legs, relishing the gasp of arousal that Liara made when the shaft brushed against her clit. "But you can ride me facing forward still be able to watch our guests."

Liara's little shiver of pleasure signalled to Shepard that she very much liked the idea, and the Sultana didn't waste any more time getting what she needed. She lifted Liara's hips once again, fitting the swollen head of her cock to the sweet little maiden's entrance, and finally allowed herself the pleasure of Liara's tight pussy. She went slow at first, letting Liara adjust to the new position even though her cock was throbbing, begging to be buried to the hilt inside of the tight, wet heat of her little one's azure. If she just slammed inside, she wouldn't last more than a couple of strokes.

Shepard had never tried this position with Liara for one simple reason. She preferred to be able to look at her little pet's face when she was fucking her. Liara was so expressive when she was being filled, and Shepard didn't want to miss a moment of her pleasure. But tonight was a special occasion, and she wasn't going to deny Liara the opportunity to embrace a voyeuristic side of herself she hadn't had the opportunity to explore before. Every once in a while, it really hit Shepard how completely inexperienced her little one was when she'd come to her, and she got possessive every time she thought about how she wanted to introduce Liara to every new sexual pleasure she could think of.

With Liara riding her backwards, every delicious inch of her pet's beautiful body was on display. Shepard knew that Liara's full, hard-tipped breasts would be bouncing hypnotically as soon as she trusted herself to thrust up into her pet without hurting her. Everyone would be able to see her thick shaft splitting open the lips of Liara's azure and enviously watch the glistening length pump in and out. And she knew that Liara's clit would be on prominent display, the hard ridge throbbing and begging for attention, letting everyone know just how much Liara loved it when she fucked her.

Liara shuddered as the thick head of Shepard's cock teased her entrance, nudging against her each time she shifted. She was still so slick and open from her first orgasm that it would have been easy for Shepard to slide inside of her, but her Mistress waited, kissing along her shoulder and stroking her hips instead. Liara held her breath, waiting for the familiar stretch, but after a few moments of stillness, she realized Shepard was allowing her to set the pace. The thought made her entire body glow with warmth.

She couldn't bear to keep her Mistress waiting any longer. Even though only the tip of Shepard's cock was touching her, she could sense the heavy strain along the shaft. With a small, shuddering sigh, she allowed herself to sink down over Shepard's lap. Her stomach quivered, and the hard ridge of her clit throbbed with fresh desire as the thickest part of the head pushed inside of her. It pressed against her sensitive front wall, and she shuddered as it hit the tender spot. "Mistress," she gasped, reaching down to clutch Shepard's hands with her own. "Please…"

"You want more?" Shepard murmured, abandoning her neck to whisper beside her crest. "Then take it. You can have as much of my cock as you want."

Liara's eyes darted up, taking in her surroundings with one last nervous glance. Tevos was staring at her with an approving smile, although her eyes were nearly black with the need to meld. Aria's head was moving between her legs, and if the flexing of her arm was any indication, she had decided to make use of more than just her tongue. Miranda and Jack were entwined on one shared cushion, watching with unconcealed interest, and even Maya Brooks seemed to have forgotten her envy long enough to enjoy the show. That was enough to convince Liara to continue. The stares did not embarrass her. They made her proud. Out of all the other people attending this feast, Shepard had chosen her.

She pushed her hips down, taking the full length of Shepard's cock in one smooth stroke. Shepard let out a groan against her shoulder, pulling away her lips only to replace them with her teeth. The bite made Liara surge forward, and the new angle let her feel every inch of the shaft splitting her open. It filled her so well, and she could not resist the temptation to look down between her legs. She could see the thick base of Shepard's cock jutting out of her, covered in slick, shimmering wetness, and the ridge of her clit strained beneath its hood. Part of her wanted to reach for Shepard's hand and ask her Mistress to touch her, but she knew it was not her place.

With Shepard buried inside of her, Liara could feel the thick length of her Mistress's cock throbbing with the need to come. Her own inner muscles fluttered in sympathy, pulling a soft groan from the Sultana as she bit down even harder on her shoulder. Liara's hips jerked at the stimulation, and another surge of her wetness bathed Shepard's cock as she thought about the possessive mark that would surely show for days. Everything Shepard did to her reaffirmed who she belonged to, and Liara willingly gave herself over to her Mistress's possession.

As much as Liara didn't want to give up the feeling of being stretched, she knew Shepard needed movement. She had always found it a little awkward to be on top of Shepard, mostly because she preferred her lover's strong body over her own, but this position was even more complicated. Usually she just rocked back and forth, moving her pelvis as Shepard's cock found all the secret, sensitive places inside her. With Shepard pressed up against her back, she couldn't move the same way.

"Shh, little one," Shepard soothed, reaching one hand around to stroke across Liara's tense stomach. She waited until Liara had relaxed against her before returning her hand to the maiden's hip. "I'll help you. Push yourself up on your knees and then sink down again."

It was a little awkward at first, but with Shepard's help, Liara was able to find a decent rhythm. The strain on her muscles was uncomfortable, but more than gratifying when she heard her Mistress's soft moans of pleasure. She hadn't been able to start the movement on her own, but it was easier to sustain once she got going. If she'd been focused on anything other than Shepard's pleasure, Liara might have been self-conscious about the display they were putting on. She was totally exposed as she bounced up and down in Shepard's lap, every part of her on prominent display.

When she finally found a rhythm she was able to sustain with Shepard's help, she opened her eyes once again. They locked with Tevos's darkened gaze, and Liara felt a sharp curl of pleasure that centered directed on her clit. She didn't know what was more arousing, the look in Tevos's needy eyes, or the sight of Aria's head moving between Tevos's legs. She felt her body begin to tighten with the need to come again.

As if she sensed Liara would like it, Tevos started talking in a husky, desire-roughened voice. "Her mouth often gets her into trouble, but not everyone knows it can just as easily get her out of it." She stroked lovingly along the dips of Aria's crest as she said the words, encouraging her to continue. A lazy smile tilted her lips when she saw Liara's gaze drop between her legs. She let out a gasp and tilted her head back as Aria did something particularly pleasing. "Goddess," Tevos breathed, "she's sucking my clit."

Liara whimpered and bucked, her own hard ridge twitching with need as she imagined Shepard's talented lips wrapped around her. "Please," she begged softly, never once breaking her rhythm as she rode Shepard's cock. "Please, Mistress. I—I need…" She had a hard time thinking with so much physical and visual stimulation taking up her attention. It was only when Tevos let out a loud groan and pushed her azure into Aria's mouth that she grew desperate enough to say what she needed. "Please, play with my clit."

Shepard didn't respond right away. Instead, she took a moment before saying, "Do it yourself, pet."

Liara hesitated. Her skin was on fire, and the pressure inside her threatened to burst. The tight bud of her clit was so hard, so swollen beneath its hood. She wanted nothing more than to press against it and sink further onto Shepard's cock until she released everything that had built up inside of her. But even though she was already so exposed, she was afraid of crossing that final barrier. Aria, Tevos, and the others had already witnessed her pleasure, and it had made her feel naked in more than just the physical sense. She was nervous about experiencing the same intense emotions again, but part of her was also desperate for them to return.

Tevos seemed to sense the conflict she felt, because she tilted her head back up. She had obviously heard Shepard's words, because she said, "Please, do as she asks. I can see you throbbing from here."

Liara shuddered as the heat of Tevos's gaze traveled down her stomach and settled directly between her legs. Her heart pounded faster as she realized just how much their audience could see. Shepard's cock splitting her open. The wetness covering both of them. How swollen and needy she was as she moved up and down along the length of Shepard's shaft. It was still twitching inside of her, so full and strained that Liara knew her Mistress wouldn't be able to last more than a few strokes. That helped her make her decision. She would give Shepard whatever she desired.

She reached between her legs, brushing past Shepard's hand and spreading her outer lips further apart. It wasn't necessary, since the hard ridge of her clit was already standing out proudly above the thick length of Shepard's cock, but it gave her a better angle. She brushed over it with her fingers, and sparks shuddered through her at the gentle, teasing touch. But it wasn't what she wanted. Even as her cheeks burned with embarrassment, she began to rub herself more firmly, trying to copy the way Shepard touched her. Her body immediately responded, and a whimper escaped her lips before she could swallow it down.

"Such a good girl," Shepard murmured, trailing kisses along her shoulder. Liara tilted her head to the side to give her Mistress more access, but she could n't force herself to look away from Tevos and Aria. There was something captivating about the way they moved together, and even their contrasting skin tones were beautiful. Her clit jumped beneath her fingers as she watched Tevos grip the back of Aria's crest. She clearly wasn't ashamed of taking pleasure from Aria's mouth, no matter who was watching. It gave Liara more confidence, and she spread her legs wider, crying out as the angle of Shepard's cock shifted.

She couldn't concentrate on teasing her clit and moving up and down in Shepard's lap at the same time, and so she was relieved when her Mistress took over some of the work, driving into her from below and ramming into the full, heavy spot along her front wall. "Fuck, I love... watching you…" her Mistress panted beside her cheek. The strain in her voice matched the tension in her muscles, and Liara felt the shallow thrusts inside of her falter. "God, I'm gonna…"

After holding back her own release while giving Liara pleasure, Shepard felt as though her cock would burst if she didn't come soon. Feeling Liara's slick muscles clench down around her full length was the last straw. She had wanted to wait for her little one to be ready again, but she didn't have enough self-control to hold back. She let out a loud groan of pleasure as she finally let herself go, flooding Liara's azure with several thick streams of come.

Liara gasped, then froze. The hard shaft buried within her rippled, then pulsed as warmth gushed from the tip. A flood of heat shot deep inside of her, and she couldn't hold Tevos's gaze any longer. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip, rubbing furiously over her clit as Shepard filled her with heavy spurts of come. Feeling Shepard release inside of her was the ultimate mark of possession, and she couldn't stop herself from following her Mistress over the edge. She cried out as her hips slammed down, taking Shepard's cock as deep as possible. Her own release burst from her body, soaking her fingers and the base of Shepard's shaft. As powerful as her previous orgasm had been, it couldn't even compare to the one she was riding out now with Shepard buried inside of her.

When Shepard felt Liara's mind reaching out toward her, she knew she wouldn't be able to prevent her little one from melding. She welcomed Liara into her mind, another series of mind-numbing convulsions wracking her body as she shared in her pet's pleasure. It was almost as if an entirely new orgasm crashed over her, drawing stronger pulses from her cock and making her cry out. She couldn't believe she had anything left to give, but Liara was able to draw another flood from her throbbing shaft.

Their shared orgasm seemed to go on for hours, a never-ending cycle of mutual pleasure that drained both of them. Liara's inner muscles fluttered and clenched down around Shepard's cock, causing her to release another pulse of come into Liara's azure. Then she would squeeze down again, starting the cycle all over. Everything but the two of them faded away, and Shepard happily cradled Liara close, reveling in the feel of her little pet's warm body shivering after such an intense orgasm.

When Shepard finally became aware of her surroundings again, she was reclined on the pillows with Liara's limp body in her lap. She relished the feel of her favorite slave in her arms for a few minutes before registering the discomfort of cooling fluid all across her thighs. A smug grin spread across her face as she realize Liara must have really outdone herself this time. She felt a small tug in her groin along with a twinge in her cock as she thought about it. Apparently, one orgasm, no matter how satisfying, wasn't going to be enough.

Liara finally began to rouse as she felt Shepard shift beneath her. When she opened her eyes, she was still a little dazed, but that quickly cleared up as she looked over at Aria and Tevos. Tevos had a supremely satisfied look on her face, and Aria's head was no longer moving between her thighs. Instead, it was cradled against her bondmate's stomach. Liara had a better view between the other asari's legs and could see the beautiful dark coloring and swollen, well-loved lips of Tevos's azure.

Tevos waited until Liara's eyes were focused on her before running her fingers through a streak of wetness that was on her outer thigh, making sure the maiden's gaze followed her every deliberate move. When her fingers were sufficiently wet, Tevos brought them to her lips and slipped them in her mouth, moaning softly as she savored the light, sweet taste. She looked directly into Liara's eyes as she said, "You taste delicious, my dear," the words rolling off her tongue seductively.

It took Liara a moment to register exactly what Tevos was saying, but it all finally came together. The location of that streak of wetness should have hinted to Liara that it hadn't come from Tevos herself. Liara blushed furiously as she realized that she must have squirted hard enough to reach the other couple. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed for getting Tevos dirty, or that everyone knew how powerfully Shepard affected her. Shepard had always been proud of the way she came, but it was still a source of embarrassment for her sometimes because she always made such a mess.

"Don't worry," Tevos purred, seeing the look of near horror on Liara's face, "I'm quite grateful for this little treat." She ran her fingers through the ribbon of wetness again, but this time, brought it to Aria's lips. "Have a taste, love," she said softly, although still loud enough for Liara to hear every word. Aria slipped her tongue over the offered fingers before pulling them into her mouth, making Tevos gasp a little. "Maybe if you're really good and stop antagonizing our hosts, they'll let you have a more direct taste someday."

Liara flushed and looked away, too embarrassed to keep watching the display in front of her no matter how enticing it was. Instead, she glanced over at the rest of their audience. She had almost forgotten they were there. Shepard had taken up all of her focus and made her forget anyone else was in the room. Miranda and Jack were locked in a passionate kiss, and based on where their hands had wandered, they had enjoyed her display. They kept sighing into each other's mouths, and Liara felt herself twitch around the shaft buried within her when she heard the needy sounds.

She moved her gaze further to the right and noticed that Maya Brooks was staring at her with wide eyes. Her slightly bewildered, slightly envious expression made Liara smirk with pride. Shepard easily could have dismissed her and taken Maya back to her room instead, but she hadn't. The Sultana's full attention had been on her. It was a source of great pride, and made her even more certain that allowing Shepard to have her during the party was the right decision. She felt exhilarated, confident, and very pleased with herself.

"Liara…" The sound of her name startled her from her thoughts. Her Mistress rarely used her given name, and hearing it made her heart flutter. "How do you feel? I didn't tear anything, did I?"

Liara took a moment to take stock of her body. The pleasant stretch of Shepard's cock stung a little, and her clit was a little swollen, but other than that, she felt fine. She understood why Shepard had asked when the shaft splitting her open began to twitch, growing hard again inside of her. Her Mistress still wasn't satisfied, and she was asking for permission before she got carried away. Liara was touched. Shepard's concern made her happier than anything else that had happened that night, and it banished the last of her worries.

She acted without hesitation. If Shepard needed her, she would offer up everything she had. It was difficult to pull herself off Shepard's lap, especially since her Mistress's cock felt so good inside her, but she managed somehow. Shepard made a soft noise of disappointment and protest, and one of her hands came down to cup between her legs, trying to make sure none of her release spilled out. Liara covered Shepard's fingers with her own and pressed them in for a brief second, letting her Mistress feel the slick warmth of her azure. Then, she pulled them away and kissed them, sighing at their combined taste. As she had hoped, Shepard was too distracted and surprised to protest as she stood up, keeping their wet fingers joined.

"What are you—" Shepard began, but Liara didn't allow her to finish. Instead, she moved aside the plates on the table and draped herself over it, shivering as the fabric of the tablecloth scraped the sensitive tips of her breasts. She heard soft gasps and a few murmurs of approval from behind her, and realized that Aria, Tevos, and the others were watching her intently. Liara swallowed and turned to look back over her shoulder, but she did n't glance at them. Instead, she locked eyes with Shepard and lifted her hips, asking without words.

Seeing Liara so provocatively displayed for her, asking to be fucked, drove Shepard crazy. It wasn't even the incredible visual that aroused her the most. It was the look in Liara's eyes that made her want to fuck her little pet like a wild woman, a look that said Liara trusted her implicitly. She treasured that trust more than anything.

She barely stopped herself from rushing across the short distance between them and mounting Liara without any finesse at all. The way Liara's thighs parted, exposing her slick, open folds was a temptation Shepard was hard-pressed to resist, but she didn't want this to be just another fast, impersonal fuck. Liara meant something to her, even though she knew it was inadvisable to become so attached to her little slave. She stayed seated for a few moments while she gathered her control, covering for the delay by letting her gaze roam thoroughly over every inch of Liara's gorgeous body.

When she felt a little calmer, Shepard deliberately climbed to her feet, her eyes never wavering from Liara's expectant gaze. She couldn't deny that she felt a surge of power as she stood over her little pet, and she knew Liara could feel the potent dynamic when she saw the maiden shiver in what she hoped was delight. She dropped to her knees behind Liara before the maiden could develop a crick in her neck and ran a reverent hand over her hip.

As Shepard leaned over Liara's prone body, she became aware of her little one's nakedness. Suddenly, her own clothes felt constricting. As much as she would have liked to feel Liara's skin against her own with nothing between them, Shepard knew she wouldn't have time to undress. Besides, it reinforced Liara's role as slave and hers as Mistress. "Face forward, little one," she said, her breath tickling across her pet's neck. A smile creased her lips when Liara's head whipped around, immediately following her instructions. As a reward for such perfect obedience, she shifted her hips until her cock slid along the wet folds of Liara's azure, feeling her sweet little pet tremble for her.

Shepard straightened up for a few minutes, taking the time to run her hands all over Liara's body. She leisurely explored Liara's smooth back first, the warm flesh beginning to pebble as the cool air replaced Shepard's hot body. She paced herself before she started rubbing her hands down over Liara's ass, gently swatting at the tempting flesh when the maiden pushed into the touch a little too eagerly. She could feel a dull throbbing in her cock, and she knew she would have to satisfy it soon, but she wanted to make sure Liara was ready first.

Before she could get too carried away, she leaned over Liara's back, covering her as best she could. "You want more, don't you?" she asked beside Liara's crest, nuzzling into the soft flesh. "You want me to fuck you in front of all these people. To claim you until they all know you're mine." She punctuated her words with a possessive bite to Liara's neck, exerting enough pressure to skirt the fine line between pleasure and pain.

Liara shuddered. She did want everyone to know that she belonged to Shepard. Even though she couldn't bring herself to look out over the crowd, the heat of their gazes made her burn. Shepard's tall, muscular form was covering most of her back, and the table protected her front aside from the tops of her breasts, but anyone watching would be able to tell what was going on, and Aria, Tevos, and the others had a perfect side view.

The slick tip of Shepard's cock continued rubbing against her, probing lightly at her entrance, and she had to grip the side of the table to keep from rocking her hips. Even though she desperately needed the thick head to stretch her open, she wanted Shepard to make the first stroke inside of her. She didn't understand why, but the gesture of ownership was important. That only left her with words, and even though her face burned with embarrassment and arousal, she managed to force out a low, pleading, "Yes."

The sound of Liara's voice was too much for Shepard. The length of her shaft rippled, and a few drops of warmth spilled over the throbbing head. With just a stroke of her hand or a push of her hips, she could have emptied herself all over Liara's azure and the backs of her gorgeous thighs. She throbbed, straining with fullness, but she forced herself to shift back and wait. "Yes, what?"

Liara trembled and shook beneath her, but eventually, she found enough breath to answer. "Yes, I—I want you to fuck me. I want everyone to know I'm yours."

The last threads of Shepard's self-control snapped. The ache along her shaft flared, and she slammed her hips forward, holding Liara's waist. Warm silk slid down to the base of her cock, and she groaned when she realized Liara had managed to take her full length in just one stroke. Afraid of the noises she might make if she kept her mouth free, she latched back onto Liara's shoulder with her teeth, determined to deepen the purple bruise that was already forming there. Even after tonight, there would be plenty of proof that Liara was hers.

Liara fluttered around her, rocking back to meet each of her thrusts, but Shepard tightened her grip, forcing her to stay still. She had been as patient as she could for her slave's sake, but she was too close to relinquish any control. Each thrust made red sparks shoot behind her eyes, and the heaviness at the base of her shaft was unbearable. She had to move to ease the pressure, but as soon as she started, Liara's velvety muscles clamped down around her, squeezing until she thought her orgasm would come flying out of her.

Shepard nearly came when she felt the front wall of Liara's azure start to swell again, pressing insistently against the underside of her cock. Sweet sounds broke in Liara's throat whenever she dragged over it, and she shifted the angle of her hips instinctively. "Fuck," she growled against the warm flesh of Liara's neck, panting heavily into her shoulder. "Come when I do. I don't want you to wait. Show everyone how much pleasure I give you."

Liara was more than ready to do exactly as Shepard commanded. The possessive way Shepard claimed her always drove her insane, but the knowledge that everyone in the banquet hall was watching them turned her on even more. She couldn't help but whimper in pleasure and lift her ass to take Shepard's hard thrusts as deep as possible. Her fingers dug almost painfully into the table beneath her as she tried to stave off her orgasm, but she didn't even feel the discomfort through the pleasure radiating across every nerve ending.

A cry escaped her when she felt Shepard pull away from her, leaving her to shiver as her back was exposed to the cool air. Before she could pull together enough brain cells to form words and beg Shepard to cover her again, her Mistress began to pound into her even harder. Liara honestly couldn't decide which she preferred more. She loved being so physically close to her Mistress that nearly every part of their bodies touched, but the extra stimulation was nice too. And if this was what Shepard needed to come, she would gladly accept the loss of her Mistress's warmth.

Shepard's hands fastened around her waist, holding her against the almost brutal thrusts. Liara moaned when her pelvis shifted enough for her clit to rub against the edge of the hard table. With every pump of Shepard's hips, it pressed against the unyielding surface beneath her. While the table had none of the dexterous finesse that Shepard's fingers did, she was so close to the edge that she didn't need her Mistress's impressive talents to get off. The sound of Shepard's low grunts every time she pumped forward was enough to push Liara right to the razor's edge.

There was no doubt that there would be bruises on Liara's beautifully curved hips tomorrow, but even though Shepard recognized that she was being overly aggressive, she couldn't stop herself. She was lost to the sensations that were coursing through her body, centering in the heavy fullness that threatened to make her cock burst. "Ready, little one?" she growled out through gritted teeth. It didn't much matter what Liara's response was, because she couldn't hold herself back. For the second time that night, Shepard flooded Liara's pussy with jet after jet of her come.

She kept herself buried to the hilt for the first powerful spurts, wanting to shoot as deep inside of Liara as she possibly could. She wanted to fill every last inch of Liara's azure, and she felt as though she had a never-ending supply to give. Each small twitch of Liara's muscles drew out another gush, and all she could do was hold on to Liara as her orgasm washed over her. She had never been helpless before, but she was undoubtedly out of control where Liara was concerned. The strange thing was that she didn't really mind.

Liara followed Shepard over the edge as soon as the first splash filled her. The rush of warmth pouring into her was too much to handle. Her inner muscles seized and shivered, rippling around the thick shaft of Shepard's cock. The pressure inside of her burst, and she screamed, clawing at the edge of the table. Each pulse of heat spilling into her from Shepard's length made her shiver, and she forced out her own harsh stream of wetness around the base, gasping and shaking with pleasure.

Soon, the pleasure became so intense that the boundaries between them blurred. Liara reached out, and although she couldn't be sure, she thought she felt Shepard's consciousness open for her, trying to draw her in as quickly as possible. Their minds linked, and their bodies stiffened and then relaxed as shared sensations blended between them. She could feel the unbearable ache in Shepard's shaft, and Shepard could feel the heavy fullness along her front wall. Each thrust brought twice as much relief, twice as much pleasure. The table and part of the floor were slippery, but neither of them cared. Being connected was more important.

For a moment, something indescribably tender hovered between them, something so fleeting that neither of them could put words to it yet. Aria, Tevos, Miranda, Brooks, and the rest of the banquet hall faded away. There was no room for anyone else in their small universe. Then the aftershocks came, and the meld became a series of rippling colors as their hips rocked through the tail-end of their shared orgasm.

The first sound Shepard heard when her ears stopped ringing was a dry cough. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from Liara's smooth blue back and tracked the sound. Aria was propped in her own chair again, and even though she was wearing her usual smug smile, she looked a little breathless. "Quite an impressive display," she drawled, letting her dark eyes rove up and down Liara's naked body. She was still draped over the table with her cheek plastered against the surface, and Shepard had to stifle the surge of protectiveness that swelled within her.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment," she said, hoping her voice didn't sound too hoarse.

"You should," Tevos said. She was tucked comfortably against Aria's shoulder, and somewhere along the line, her dress had disappeared. "This has probably been the most memorable festival yet. You owe this sweet girl a thank-you."

Shepard looked back down at Liara. She half-expected to see embarrassment, or even shame, but her fears vanished when she saw a smile tweak Liara's lips. Her instincts had been right, and Liara had truly enjoyed their impromptu performance. "You can thank me later," Liara said, and Shepard was strangely pleased by her slave's confident attitude. "But first, I think we need to clean up."

Shepard suddenly realized both of them were a mess. Liara was completely naked, and her thighs glistened with their shared wetness. Her own clothes were ruined, even the lower half of her shirt, and she suspected her pants were beyond saving. "Worth it," she muttered to herself before running a careful hand along Liara's thigh. Gently, she drew her hips back, shuddering a little as her cock slipped from Liara's warmth.

Once she was sure her shaking legs could support her weight, she reached down and helped Liara up from the table, swinging one arm beneath the asari's knees and lifting her into the air. Liara let out a brief squeak of surprise, but relaxed against Shepard's chest once she had settled there. "Come on, pet. I'm going to take you somewhere to recover, and then I'll come back and say goodbye to my guests."

Liara released a content sigh and rested her head against Shepard's broad shoulder as her Mistress carried her through the halls. She was suddenly dead tired, barely awake enough to appreciate the easy way her Mistress cradled her. Shepard had no trouble bearing her weight, and Liara had a hard time resisting the lull of sleep as she was rocked gently from her lover's easy gait. She had always appreciated Shepard's impressive strength, especially because it made her Mistress so delicious to look at when they were naked together, but she was even more thankful for it now.

She must have dozed off in Shepard's arms, because before she knew it, her Mistress was sweetly kissing her lips and softly coaxing her awake. Liara returned the kiss before she was even fully conscious, her body responding to Shepard as it always did. She still felt weak and tired, but her arms tightened automatically around Shepard's neck, drawing her lover closer and opening her mouth to invite Shepard in. It was a soft, slow kiss that held nothing of the raging desire that had so recently consumed them, and Liara found that she loved it just as much.

When the kiss finally ended and Liara looked around, she registered that they were in Shepard's bedroom. She felt her heart leap joyfully for a moment before she got it under control. She had expected for Shepard to drop her off in the harem, not take her back to her own private quarters. But Liara did see the wisdom in it when Shepard brought her directly into the bathroom. The Sultana's bath was the most luxurious in the palace, and the most logical place for both of them to get cleaned up.

Shepard set Liara on her feet outside the tub, but didn't trust the way her little pet still sagged against her. She kept an arm wrapped securely around Liara's waist while turning on the water. She waited until it was warm enough before helping Liara down the steps, helping the maiden sit while she stripped off her own ruined clothing. She stepped in once she was naked, pulling Liara back into her arms and feeling instantly at ease. She let the water lap at both of them for a few minutes as she held Liara, letting the hot water wash away whatever it could without help. It was only when she felt Liara sag against her that Shepard finally broke their embrace. "I need you to stand up on your own for a bit, little one," she said gently, looking intently at Liara until the maiden acknowledged her request with a sleepy nod of her head.

Shepard cautiously dropped her hands from Liara's hips, ready to catch her little pet if she wasn't up to supporting herself on her own. But when Liara stayed on her feet, relatively steady, Shepard quickly reached for a washcloth and some lightly scented body wash. She went over every inch of Liara's body, washing away the mess they'd made. She went as fast as she could, afraid Liara would fall over from exhaustion, but she did spend extra time on the areas that made Liara mewl with pleasure, a smile curving her lips at the delighted sounds her little one made.

After a while, Shepard decided both of them were clean enough. She turned off the water and slipped an arm around Liara's waist, guiding her back into the bedroom. She knew she had to return to her guests, especially since Miranda still expected her to spend time with Maya Brooks, but part of her didn't want to leave Liara alone. She sighed as she helped the sleepy maiden into bed and tucked the covers around her damp skin, trying to ward off the cold. At least Brooks hadn't seemed too upset over her little display. In fact, there had been an intense, aroused look in her eyes. She certainly seemed more promising than the other candidates Miranda had forced on her.

Shepard leaned down and dropped one last kiss on top of Liara's head, smiling as the maiden let out a soft, happy sigh. "Sleep well, pet," she whispered, stroking the side of her cheek and marvelling at the softness of her skin. "And thank you."

"No, thank you," Liara mumbled sleepily. "I asked."

Shepard grinned as she remembered the way Liara had draped herself over the table. That had definitely been asking. Her last doubts vanished and warmth swelled in her chest. "You really are perfect, aren't you?" she said. This time, Liara did not respond. She was fast asleep. Shepard kissed her lips one last time and checked the covers before pulling on a fresh pair of clothes. Before she left, she reminded herself to give all of the cleaning staff very large bonuses. Between the two of them, she and Liara had ruined the dining hall floor, and probably the chairs as well. "Still worth it, though…"

With one last look over her shoulder, Shepard closed the door behind her. She left Liara to get some much-needed rest, heading back for the dining hall. Once she had properly thanked all of her guests, she would finally be able to get some sleep of her own.

* * *

Matriarch Benezia sighed and looked up from her papers, bringing a hand up to massage her aching forehead. It had already been a long day, and judging by the knock on the door to her study, it was about to get even longer. "Come in," she called out, setting her work aside and folding her arms on top of her desk. The door opened to reveal a familiar face, and she smiled slightly. At least it wasn't Aethyta this time, trying to convince her to 'take a break' in the crudest way possible. "Oh, Shiala. Welcome home. I wasn't expecting you for a few more days."

Shiala stepped into the study and closed the door behind her. "My apologies, Matriarch," she murmured, bowing her head respectfully. "My trip to Normandy didn't go the way I expected."

Benezia pushed aside her chair and stood, circling the desk to position herself in front of it. "Really? That's a pity. I was informed the Sultana is very fond of asari."

"Well, I can definitely confirm that," Shiala mumbled.

"Was the Sultana inappropriate towards you?" Benezia asked, concern coloring her voice. As much as she wanted an alliance with Shepard and Normandy, she wouldn't stand for any of her citizens being treated poorly. She was surprised at the turn of events, since she'd heard that Shepard was a fair ruler, but she knew Shiala would never lie to her.

"No, no," Shiala answered immediately. "Nothing like that. But just how important is this alliance for Thessia?"

Benezia didn't believe for a second that Shiala had forgotten. Something was making her disciple stall for time. "Normandy is growing stronger every day, and much of that is due to their current leadership. Shepard has a rare combination of the love of her people and the respect of the neighboring territories. While we don't need the alliance, I would not want to count Shepard among my enemies. Having her as such would undoubtedly bring hardships to Thessia. I would much rather form a reciprocal relationship now than leave it to chance later. Please, Shiala, tell me what happened?"

"Liara is in Normandy," Shiala blurted out. "Your daughter is a member of the Sultana's harem."

Benezia didn't speak for several moments. Her face remained frozen in an unreadable expression, although the color of her irises grew darker. She took a deep breath and turned away, circling back around her desk and resting her hands against the cool wood. "Well," she said, refusing to lift her head, "this is certainly… unexpected. Tell me everything you saw."

Shiala hesitated. "I didn' see very much. I was only there for two days, and I left the feast early after my discovery and made preparations to come home as quickly as I could. I knew you had been looking for Liara for several years, and I thought telling you about her situation was more important than the potential alliance…" She swallowed. "I hope you approve of my decision."

Benezia looked up, relaxing the hard set of her mouth. "Of course. Now, don't be afraid. I need to know what has happened to my daughter."

"As I said, she is serving as a member of the Shepard's harem. I think the Sultana treats her with some amount of tenderness, and I heard it whispered that Liara is her current favorite. When I asked her what she was doing there in a private moment, she told me she wanted to stay. She seemed surprisingly loyal to Shepard, and wouldn't listen when I told her she should come home."

Benezia's eyes widened in surprise. "So, the Sultana isn't holding her captive? She's remaining in Normandy of her own free will?"

"Yes, Matriarch. Liara is very attached to her new, um… Mistress. She wouldn't hear of leaving."

Benezia began massaging her forehead with her fingertips, shaking it in disappointment. "Oh, Little Wing, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she murmured to herself. Liara had always been reserved and shy around other people, especially when it came to love and intimate relationships, so the news that she was currently serving as a harem girl was a complete shock. There had to be more to this than what Shiala was saying, and certainly more than she had been able to observe in only two days. Silently, Benezia made a decision. She needed to get her daughter back, and she needed to do it quickly, before Liara ran away again. "Thank you, Shiala. You are dismissed. Please go and fetch Aethyta once you leave. She and I need to have a talk. After that, you are welcome to rest and do as you wish for the rest of the night."

Shiala gave a deep bow. "Yes, Matriarch. I'll bring Aethyta for you right away." She backed out of the room as swiftly as she could, leaving Benezia alone with her thoughts.

Benezia used the time alone to construct a mental list. What she really wanted to do was send a commando squad into Normandy to drag her daughter back home, damn the consequences to peace and stability. But as much as she wanted Liara back, she knew she needed to use a little more tact, especially with the well-being of Thessia resting on her shoulders.

A knock sounded on the study door, and moments later, a smirking asari strutted into the room before being explicitly invited. Her eyes held a mischievous quality that had always drawn Benezia in, but the Matriarch didn't have time for games. Before she could open her mouth to preempt whatever inappropriate comment her bondmate was thinking, Aethyta spoke up. "I knew you couldn't resist," she said, stalking toward the desk with a hungry gleam in her eyes. "You always say you need to work, but we both know that's not what you really want."

Benezia rolled her eyes and put out a hand to stop Aethyta before her bondmate could embrace her. As much as it sometimes vexed her to admit it, Benezia wasn't completely immune to Aethyta's charms—they did have a daughter together, after all—and she knew that if her bondmate really tried, she would be swept away by passion. "As much as your ego obviously can't take it," she said sarcastically, "that's not why I called you here." She gave Aethyta a little push backwards to emphasize her words and almost regretted it when a disappointed pout pursed her bondmate's lips. It was adorable, and Benezia had to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss it away. Before she could get pulled into making Aethyta feel better, Benezia imparted her most important news. "Shiala found Liara."

That had the desired effect. The pout immediately left Aethyta's face. "Really? Where did the kid end up?" she asked solemnly. Liara had never followed the political path that Benezia had tried to set out for her, and Aethyta had been more supportive of their daughter's desire to become an archeologist. But she had always wondered if Liara wouldn't have gone missing if they'd kept her closer to home like Benezia wished, and she'd carried the burden of her doubt for years.

"She's in Normandy. Apparently, she's one of the newest members of the Sultana's harem."

If Benezia expected Aethyta to rant and rail and demand they get Liara back, she was sorely disappointed. In fact, Benezia was actually confused when Aethyta plopped down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and threw her legs nonchalantly over one of the arms. "It might do her some good. That girl's always been more interested in her research than finding a mate. It's just not healthy."

Benezia gaped at Aethyta in astonishment. "How can you say that?" she asked, voice raised far above its normal clear, controlled level. "That—that  _woman_  could be doing anything to our daughter, could be  _abusing_  her, and you think it might do her some good?" Benezia was so angry that her chest was heaving by the time she was done, and she hadn't even said that much.

"Calm down," Aethyta said. "We both know Shepard's reputation. I haven't heard any rumors about her abusing slaves." She held up a hand to halt any objections Benezia was about to make. "And I know that neither of us knows the Sultana personally, but we both know people who do, and they back up that assertion. I'm not saying that we shouldn't get Liara back, especially if she doesn't want to be there, but there's no need to go rushing in and provoking our strongest neighbor for no reason." She was suddenly struck by the fact that their usual roles seemed to be reversed, with her being the level-headed one and Benezia ready for a no holds barred fight.

Benezia took a couple of deep, steadying breaths as she processed their options. It didn't take long for her to come to a decision. "I want you to go to Normandy and talk to her. If Shepard is keeping her there against her will, bring her home. If Shepard is abusing her, we  _will_  seek vengeance for our daughter." She looked hard at Aethyta, willing her bondmate to do more than understand her position, but to share it.

Aethyta shifted further back in the chair. A serious look crossed her face. "If Shepard's hurting the kid, I'll kick her ass to Palaven and back. Nobody messes with our girl. But I think you're making the same mistake you always make with her, Nezzie. You're underestimating her. I've got a feeling that if she hasn't left by now, Liara actually wants to be there." It was a little strange to contemplate, especially since Liara's new sexual role conflicted with what they had known of her daughter's personality while she lived at home, but it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. She refused to get worked up until they had solid proof that Liara was unhappy.

Benezia hung her head. "You're right, and Goddess knows I don't get to say that to you very often. As embarrassing as it would be for our House, I'd much rather hear that Liara is happy there than find out she is a prisoner. I just…" She reached out, clutching the side of the desk for support. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

Aethyta saw the tears growing in her bondmate's eyes. She stood up, pushing the chair aside so she could take Benezia into her arms. Her bondmate almost never lost control like this, and she was startled by the intense display of emotion. "Hey," she whispered, not sure what else to say as Benezia's tears ran along the curve of her neck. She had never been particularly good at offering comfort, no matter how much she cared. "Our Little Wing's going to be fine, okay? If anything's wrong, I'll bring her back home."

It took Benezia a while to gain control of herself. Her breath shook as Aethyta's hands ran up and down the middle of her back, but eventually, her tears dried up. She was a Matriarch. Even though Liara was her daughter, she had to be sensible about this. She lifted her head, although she didn't leave the circle of Aethyta's arms. "Be as discreet as you can when you go to investigate. The last thing we want is to offend Normandy and go to war without any cause."

Aethyta nodded. "Hey, you're forgetting I used to be a commando during the krogan rebellions. I know how to be subtle…" A grin spread across her face. "I just choose not to be around you because you're cute when you're angry. Besides, the attitude helps me get laid more often."

That comment earned an eye-roll and a light shove from Benezia, and Aethyta was satisfied that her bondmate was back on an even keel. "How can you even think about  _that_  at a time like this?"

"How can you not?"

Benezia sighed and shook her head. "You really are impossible."

"You mean amazing, because I'm going to sneak into Normandy, check on the kid, and come back before you even know I'm gone. And when I get home and tell you Liara's having the time of her life just like I said, I expect a reward for all my hard work."

"I wish I had your faith, Aethyta, but I'll accept your conditions. If everything happens as you say, you may claim whatever reward you wish from me." Another grin spread across Aethyta's face, and she hurried toward the door to Benezia's office. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going to pack some clothes so I can leave before morning. Don't worry. I'll stop back for a kiss before I go."

Benezia opened her mouth to protest, but Aethyta left the room before she could get a word out. She wiped away the last wet streaks of her tears and leaned against her desk, staring at the office door with a mixture of worry and fondness. Her concern for Liara had lessened a little thanks to Aethyta, and a few of Shiala's words came back to her.  _'Liara is very attached to her new Mistress. She would not hear of leaving...'_  She could only hope that her daughter was staying in Normandy for the right reasons.


	20. Book Three: Chapter 1

Liara whimpered and tugged at the colorful silk scarves restraining her hands over her head. Shepard had tied them securely to the headboard before starting to play with her this morning, and she missed the feel of her Mistress’s slick skin and muscular form under her fingertips. She enjoyed being tied up and completely at Shepard’s mercy, but the trade off was sometimes unbearable. The Sultana had teased her nearly to the point of pain. “Please, Mistress,” she begged, her entire body trembling with suppressed need. She would do anything to get her Mistress’s permission to come, make any promise Shepard wanted to hear, but she couldn’t form the words.

Shepard didn’t respond, and Liara both mourned and relished the fact that her Mistress was lost to her own desires. The Sultana was holding her hips in a grip that she knew would leave bruises later and pounding mercilessly inside of her. Shepard’s cock slammed against the full, swollen spot along the front wall of her azure with every powerful stroke, and Liara felt as though she might burst with each thrust. Her Mistress grunted with the effort it took to fuck her, the volume increasing as she drew closer and closer to the edge of climax. Liara knew that she was being selfishly used, but that fact only heightened her pleasure.

“Fuck,” Shepard growled. She changed the angle of her thrusts slightly so her length passed over Liara’s clit on every stroke, driving her little pet even more insane. She had already filled Liara several times over the past hour, taking her own pleasure, but denying her slave release. This was going to be her last and biggest orgasm, and she was finally ready to let Liara come along with her. If Liara’s hard, throbbing clit was any indication, her pet more than needed it.

“Come,” Shepard commanded as she slammed herself in to the hilt, sealing their bodies together.  Long, powerful jets of come shot from her cock and filled Liara’s azure for the fourth time that morning. She groaned as Liara’s tight muscles clenched around her, drawing more from her body as her little one’s climax began. She felt the familiar splash of warmth against her abdomen that always signalled Liara’s orgasm just seconds before Liara’s consciousness crashed into hers, joining them even more intimately than the intense physical union they were already sharing.

Liara felt her body release, a warm gush of fluid rushing from between her legs. Had she not been so relieved to finally get what she needed, she might have been embarrassed by the mess. But Shepard had taught her that it was nothing to be ashamed of, and her Mistress had worked her up for so long that she couldn’t rein her body in. She was a slave to the pleasure that only Shepard could give her.

Time seemed insignificant as they basked in the aftermath, and Liara didn’t know how long it was until Shepard reached up to untie her wrists. She was amazed that Shepard could do it with one lazy hand, but her Mistress was skilled at many things. She gratefully accepted her freedom and circled her arms around Shepard’s torso, sighing happily as she relished the full feeling of her lover lying wasted on top of her.

When she gained better control of her boneless limbs, Liara stroked her hands up and down Shepard’s strong back, occasionally running her fingers through the Sultana’s sweat-soaked hair. She enjoyed the feeling of Shepard’s solid weight and the warm breath that feathered across her neck. Shepard’s hips pumped involuntarily every now and then, making her well-used inner walls flutter around the thick shaft still buried within her. She was completely drained, but Liara would always welcome the feel of her Mistress laying claim to her.

“God, that was amazing,” Shepard mumbled against her neck. “I don’t know what I did in my life to earn this, but it’s paradise.” Warmth blossomed in the center of Liara’s chest, but she tried not to read too deeply into Shepard’s words. She knew her Mistress enjoyed their time together, but she didn't want to trick herself into believing that Shepard loved her. Her Mistress felt affection, certainly, but love required more: a public dimension she and Shepard could never have, no matter how much they enjoyed each other in private.

Her heart sank as Shepard’s hips shifted back, finally pulling out of her. The emptiness wasn't unexpected, but it made her feel surprisingly vulnerable. She reached out, running her fingertips along the strong muscles in Shepard’s arms. A small smile tugged at her lips when she felt Shepard’s fingers link with hers. Both of their hands were a little sticky, but Liara couldn’t find it in herself to care. She would take any connection with Shepard she could get, even if it was only physical.

“So, do you want to stay for a little while?” Shepard asked as she rolled onto her side. Liara was grateful for the breathing room, but she missed the warmth of Shepard’s skin against hers. “I’m too exhausted for another round, but we could wash up together. Maybe we could go to the training grounds again.”

Liara frowned. “Are you sure Miranda won’t object? She doesn’t like it when you take me there…”

“Miranda isn’t the Sultana,” Shepard insisted. “If I want to go there with you and watch you practice your biotics, I can. Besides, most of my guests from the festival are gone anyway. The only one left is Maya.”

Hearing that name lowered Liara’s mood even more. While Shepard’s other prospective brides had departed after the feast, and Shiala had disappeared sometime during the first night, Maya Brooks had decided to remain for a longer period of time. Shepard had shown more than a passing interest in her, and although Liara hadn't witnessed their interactions first hand, she knew they were spending time together. Part of her wanted to ask whether Shepard and Maya had been intimate yet, but she was certain they had, and hearing the answer would only bring her pain. Something about Maya was unsettling in a way that Samantha, Solana, and the others were not.

“I am sure Miranda would advise you to spend more time with her. She is interested in being your queen…”

Shepard rolled her eyes. “Please, not you, too. I get enough of that kind of talk from everyone else.” Liara sighed as Shepard gave her a pleading look. “Being with you is the only time I’m allowed to forget all my responsibilities and just be happy. Can’t we keep it that way?”

Liara nodded. “Of course, Mistress…”

“Shepard.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she repeated the word. “Shepard?” She had used the Sultana’s real name before, usually in the middle of sex, but she had never been actively discouraged from using her formal title, either.

“Anyway, I like Maya. If I have to get married to keep the kingdom together, she isn’t a terrible choice. But when I’m with you, I want to be with you… if that makes any kind of sense at all.”

A flush crossed Liara’s cheeks, and she sat up further on the mattress. “You make perfect sense… Shepard. I enjoy our time together, too.”

"Good," Shepard said as she rolled off the bed. Liara couldn’t help but stare at her lover’s naked body even though she’d seen it hundreds of times. The smooth, pale skin was almost as appealing as the impressive muscles rippling beneath the surface. A warm throbbing started low in her belly, and she dragged her eyes away before the hunger could grip her.

"How ‘bout that shower?" Shepard asked with a smile that said she’d caught Liara looking and was pleased with her reaction. She wasn’t usually much for preening, but the way Liara looked at her made her feel attractive. She briefly wondered if her renewed interest in training had something to do with keeping in shape for Liara, and found that the thought didn’t really bother her.

Liara allowed the Sultana to help her up, but she wasn’t expecting the gentle tug Shepard gave when she was almost on her feet. She stumbled against the Sultana’s body, and a squeak of surprise escaped as Shepard’s chest rumbled with laughter. She looked up at her Mistress with disapproving eyes, but before she could speak, Shepard’s mouth caught hers. By the time Shepard was done with her, Liara didn’t have a single thought in her head.

"Bath, little one," Shepard said, her slightly husky voice giving away that she wasn’t completely unaffected by their kiss either. She turned Liara in the direction of the bathroom and gave the maiden a slap on the ass to get her moving.

They didn’t spend that much time washing up, but that was because both of them knew where things would head if they were naked with each other for too long. Liara did sneak a few peeks at Shepard as the Sultana was dressing, but didn’t let it distract her. Ever since the night of the banquet, Shepard had retired her less-revealing shift and asked her to wear the slitted skirt and skimpy top that she had chosen for the festival. Liara felt a little uncomfortable walking around in such an outfit, but the look in her Mistress’s eyes whenever she caught Shepard looking at her was well worth that small sacrifice.

“All right,” Shepard said with a sigh, folding an arm around her shoulder. “You’d better get back to the harem. I’m sure Samantha, Solana, and the others will be wondering where you are. That is… if you’re sure you don’t want to come to the training grounds with me?”

For a moment, Liara was tempted. She wanted to spend more time with Shepard, but the niggling sadness in her heart wouldn't go away. If she agreed, it was all too likely that they would run into Miranda and Maya. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with the advisor’s disapproving looks, and she certainly didn't want to spend the rest of the day comparing herself to Lady Brooks. She did that frequently enough while she was alone. “Next time,” she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Shepard’s throat. “If you have need of me again, Mistress…”

Shepard laughed. “With the way you’re walking, I think you’re going to need a day or two of recovery before I call you again. I have an entire harem, and I’ve also got two hands of my own. You don’t need to service me every time.”

Liara bit her lip so that she wouldn't protest. Although it didn't bother her when Shepard used one of the other girls, if given a choice, she would gladly go in any of their places. However, she wasn’t sure this was the right time to say so. “Of course, Mistress…”

“And you can knock it off with the Mistress thing, unless I tell you to call me that.” Shepard gave her a wink, but Liara thought she could see a trace of sadness behind the gesture. “Now, get going. It’s kepesh-yakshi day, isn’t it?”

“Yes. That means I might actually be able to win one of the games. I hardly ever win when it’s a chess day.” She and Samantha had taken to switching between the two games, and although Liara enjoyed the challenge of matching skills with her friend, she lost far more often than not. Samantha was a truly gifted player, and also a fabulous teacher.

“All right.” Shepard stroked the side of her face, pulling her in for one last kiss. Liara shivered as their lips met. Even though she was as sore as Shepard had claimed, she felt her muscles twitch at the memory of what they had done. “Goodbye, pet. I’ll find you later.”

Liara's spirits lifted again when she left Shepard’s bedroom and stepped out into the hall. Although thinking about Maya Brooks had upset her, she couldn't find it in herself to be too sad after the wonderful time she had spent with her Mistress. Her lips spread in a smile as she made her way back to the harem. Shepard might have been a little selfish with her, but she couldn’t help suspecting that it had been for her benefit. She always came the hardest when Shepard claimed her a little selfishly.

Her thoughts of Shepard were so distracting that Liara barely paid attention to the few servants and guards she passed. She nodded her head in polite acknowledgement, but she was too consumed with her memories to say hello. But as she neared the end of the hall, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Two servants were talking together beside the entrance to the harem, and one of their faces was familiar. Terrifyingly familiar.

Unfortunately, her fears turned out to be justified. She hardly noticed when the senior servant, a human she had met before in passing, bowed to her. She was far too busy staring at the woman's asari companion. _Oh no... No, no, no. It can't be. Please, Goddess, not her. Anyone but her._

The head servant looked back and forth between them, obviously confused. “Liara? This is Aethyta. She’s the newest member of our staff.”

The first emotion Liara felt was crushing panic. Surely her father was here to take her back to Thessia, and she would never see Shepard again. But that fear began to recede when she thought it through a little more carefully. If Aethyta had come to bring her home, she would have stormed in with her usual bravado and demanded Liara’s return as Matriarch Benezia’s daughter. Her father had never taken a real liking to politics, but she knew Aethyta wasn’t above using her position for the right reasons.

While she gawked in silence, the head servant continued with her introductions. “Aethyta, this is Liara. She's the Sultana’s favored one.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Aethyta said jovially, thrusting her hand out in the standard human greeting for a handshake. Her smile grew even wider when Liara tentatively reached out to take it, obviously still wary about what was going on.

As soon as Liara’s hand was in hers, Aethyta pulled the maiden toward her and said, “So, I hear the Sultana’s good in the sack. Any truth to those rumors?” She whispered the last part almost conspiratorially to Liara, but it was still purposely loud enough for her escort to hear. There was a hiss of disapproval from the human who’d drawn the short straw of having to show her around, and a choking gasp that came from Liara. Aethyta didn’t know which sound was more satisfying. She knew she wasn’t like most parents. She was actually hoping the Sultana was giving it to Liara good as long as she was a willing participant, and she was all for embarrassing her usually shy daughter about it.

When Liara was able to think past the scalding hot flush that had crept up her neck to her face, she realized the head servant was about to lay into her father. “It's all right,” she coughed, clearing her throat. “What the Sultana and I do is a private matter, and no one’s business but ours.”

Aethyta’s shrugged her shoulders, and her mouth pulled into a smirk. “With all the stories that go around about her, seems like it’s everybody’s business. But fair enough. If you don’t wanna kiss and tell...”

“Aethyta, I’m afraid this is highly inappropriate,” the servant said with a look of stern disapproval. “We treat the women of the harem with respect here. They deserve it, and the Sultana demands it.”

“Did I say anything disrespectful?” Aethyta asked. Her smirk didn't even twitch. “It was an honest question. You can’t blame me for being curious. Everyone’s always talking about the Sultana’s huge harem, the Sultana’s huge sex parties, and the Sultana’s huge-”

Liara panicked. Her first impulse was to clamp her hands over Aethyta’s mouth to prevent her from finishing the sentence, but she would have to push past the servant to reach her. Instead, she interrupted as loudly as she could. “It’s really all right! I don’t want to talk about it in detail, but I don’t mind that you asked.” Realizing that her father wouldn't let the subject drop without at least some reassurance, she added, “I very much enjoy my position here.”

“Position, huh?” Aethyta folded her arms over her chest. “Right.” Liara winced, praying that her blush was not as vivid as it felt on her skin. “What made you decide to come here, anyway?”

“Come here?” As soon as she said the words, Liara regretted her phrasing, but it was too late to take it back. “Oh. Slavers brought me to the palace, but the Sultana would have allowed me to leave if I chosed. I just didn’t want to.”

“I think that’s enough small talk for today,” the head servant said. Liara couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her. It wasn’t fair that she had been drawn into their awkward conversation. “Aethyta, why don’t we go and get started on the Sultana’s bedroom?”

“No!” This time, Liara’s voice was so loud that it echoed in the mostly-empty hallway. She was almost tempted to clamp her hands over her own mouth instead of Aethyta’s. It took some effort to modify her voice again. “I mean, if you don’t mind, I would like to borrow Aethyta for a moment.” She wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to talk to her father alone, but she certainly didn't want Aethyta wandering into Shepard’s quarters after what they had done. Shepard was almost always courteous enough to strip the bed or run a towel over the floor herself, but still...

The servant stared at them both in confusion. “Borrow her? For what?”

Liara groped for an answer, but came up with nothing. What excuse could she possibly give for pulling Aethyta away from her new “job”? Fortunately, Aethyta took that as her cue to come up with an explanation. “Okay, okay. You’ve got us. We actually know each other.”

“You know each other? How?”

“Um…” Liara swallowed, hoping the servant wouldn't notice the family resemblance. It was a good thing she took after Benezia.

“I know her mother,” Aethyta said. “That’s why she’s so embarrassed, all right? I watched this one grow up as a kid, and now…” She deliberately let her eyes run over Liara’s revealing outfit.

The servant’s expression cleared, and she nodded in understanding. “Oh! Of course. This must be embarrassing for both of you. I’m sorry.”

“You have no idea,” Liara muttered. “Anyway, just this once, do you mind if I steal her? I’d like to hear how my mother’s doing, if nothing else.”

“I suppose it won’t do any harm. Just make sure she finds me again before too long. The Sultana’s pay is very generous, but there’s a lot of work to go along with it.”

“Of course,” Liara said with a fake smile plastered across her lips. “I’ll make sure to return her once we’ve… caught up.” She barely waited for the servant to start off down the hall again before grabbing Aethyta by the elbow and pulling her through the nearest door, hoping the room would be unoccupied. Even though there wasn’t a lot of traffic going through the halls, Liara didn't want to have this conversation in a place where anyone could overhear.

As luck would have it, the small waiting room was empty, and Liara pulled Aethyta inside before slamming the door shut. Once she gathered her thoughts, she whirled around to face her father. “What are you doing, father? You can’t be here.”

“Whoa, whoa, little wing,” Aethyta said as Liara began to hyperventilate. “Calm down.” She ran her hands up and down Liara’s bare arms, hoping to offer some comfort. “I just came to make sure you’re all right. Your mother and I were worried about you when Shiala came back with news of your current… position.”

“I’m fine,” Liara said, willing her father to believe her. “Perfect, in fact. I was not lying when I said that Shepard would never have kept me against my will. Me, or any of the other harem girls.”

“That’s all I wanted to know. If she was mistreating you, I’d warp her ass into a bottomless pit and leave her there to rot…”

“You will not touch her,” Liara said with a deadly calm that almost gave Aethyta the chills. “I said she treats me well, and I mean it.”

“Okay, okay,” Aethyta said. “Besides, we wanted an alliance with Shepard anyway. Of course, we thought it would be through a marriage to Shiala, but if it were through you, it would be all the stronger.”

Liara grasped her father’s forearms in fear. “You cannot tell her who I am. She would never forgive me. Please, promise me.” Her voice had started out strong and commanding, but by the end, she was pleading.

Aethyta’s brow furrowed. “You have real feelings for her, don’t you? This isn’t just some kind of game, or a long-overdue rebellion to piss off your mother…” Liara didn't have to answer her question. She could read the truth in her daughter’s eyes. When she had arrived at Normandy, Aethyta hadn't expected to find Liara in any state of distress. She had chosen to believe Shiala’s report and go with the assumption that Liara was here of her own free will. But love? That was something she hadn't expected to find. “At least tell me she’s good in bed,” she said, pulling her hands free. “She’d better be, with the reputation she’s got.”

“Father!” Liara blushed, folding her arms around herself in a protective gesture. “That is none of your business.”

“It is so my business. I’m not going to help you marry the Sultana if she’s too much of an asshole to take care of you properly.”

“What? Help me marry her? She has no idea who I am! Slavers captured me on one of my digs and brought me here…”

“And you abandoned your career and stayed on as a harem girl just so she could keep fucking you?” Aethyta let out a low whistle. “Okay, I take back what I said. She must be good.” She gave Liara a thoughtful look. “And it’s probably also why you were so desperate to keep me from going back to the Sultana’s chambers. If you’re anything like your mother, it’s a mess in there.”

“That’s enough, father,” Liara mumbled. There was such a thing as too much information. “Please, go home and tell mother that I’m happy with my life here. Better yet, tell her Shiala was wrong and you didn’t find me here at all. Let me handle this in my own way.”

Aethyta narrowed her eyes. “Handle it in your own way? By lying for the rest of your life? Kid, that’s no way to get what you want. If you love Shepard, you need to tell her, and you can’t tell her if she doesn’t know who the fuck you are. You need to move fast, before she accepts one of those marriage proposals the other kingdoms keep throwing at her.”

Liara winced. She felt terrible for concealing her background from Shepard, but she had no idea how to come clean without ruining the bond of trust they had formed. Shepard had been kind and honest with her from the start, and she knew it would be painful for both of them when her Mistress found out that the honesty had not been mutual. There had even been a few times when Shepard had tried to coax out details about her past, but the Sultana had backed off at the first sign of reluctance on her part. “I don’t deserve her,” Liara muttered, gazing sadly down at her feet.

“Says who?” Aethyta reached out to squeeze one of her shoulders. “Sounds like she has her pick of girls. If you’re her favorite, that says something. But I’m not going to coddle you. If you’re grown up enough to run away from home and join a harem, you’re grown up enough to deal with this like an adult. And until you do, I’m gonna be your fucking shadow.” A wide grin spread across her face, and Liara took a step back, wishing she could melt into the wall. “Until you level with the Sultana and give your mother the wedding and grandbabies she always wanted, you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

“Granddaughters?" Liara repeated in a daze. She had imagined conceiving a child with Shepard before, but it wasn’t something she was willing to discuss with anyone, much less her father. In fact, she had been thinking about such a possibility more and more frequently since Shepard had begun showing more than a passing interest in Maya Brooks. Still, it was difficult not to fantasize about a perfect life with Shepard, complete with a large brood of daughters.

Instead of dwelling on things that could never be, Liara said, “Mother never indicated that she wanted any grandchildren from me. She was always more insistent that I follow in her footsteps and be important to our people.”

“Eh,” Aethyta said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “She just wasn’t thrilled with your choice to spend all your time alone, away from anyone of any species. But if you’ve found someone you want to bond with, I’m sure she’ll be eager for those granddaughters. And from what I've heard, you and the Sultana shouldn't have any trouble making 'em.”

“Stop it. Shepard and I are not trying to get pregnant. We are not bonded. There are no wedding plans in our future. To her, I’m just a slave.” She looked pointedly at Aethyta, but soon realized that her words were not sinking in. Nothing she could say would sway Aethyta from her path. And while she was touched that her father wanted to help her, she feared that only disaster awaited her if things went according to Aethyta’s plans. Her father was not known to be subtle.

“Okay, little wing,” Aethyta said, a little more softly. “I'll drop it for now. But I’m sticking around until I see for myself that you’re all right.”

Liara let out a deep breath. “Fine, but I want you to promise that you won’t interfere. No talking to Shepard, or trying to put in a good word for me, or any of the other plans I’m sure are swirling around in that head of yours.”

“Hey,” Aethyta said, “I’m a lowly servant, remember? When am I ever going to have the opportunity to talk to the Sultana?”

Liara knew that Aethyta’s innocent attitude was nothing more than an act, but there was nothing she could do. “Very well. Why don’t you come back with me to the harem? At least I can keep an eye on you there.”

Aethyta snorted. “You just don’t want me to get a peek in that bedroom. But yeah, why not? I’ll go meet your sisters in debauchery. Sounds more fun than changing the sheets.”

“Sisters in debauchery? What are you talking about?”

“Hey, I never said debauchery was bad. I’m pretty fond of it myself.” She gave Liara a fond nudge on the shoulder. “C’mon, get moving. I don’t know where the fuck I am in this huge place, so you’ll have to limp in the right direction and I’ll follow you.”

Liara sighed. She had hoped that Aethyta wouldn't notice her stiff gait, but apparently, that was too much to hope for. “All right. But, please, behave yourself? And for the Goddess’s sake, don’t tell any of them that you are my father. Stick with the earlier story. You knew my mother and watched me grow up. At least it’s close to the truth.”

* * *

When Shepard opened the door to her study, she wasn't entirely surprised to see Miranda perched on top of her desk, one toned leg crossed over the other. Her advisor had a habit of intruding on her personal space at the most inopportune times. She had not, however, expected to find the room filled with several other people as well. Jack was seated in her usual chair, close to Miranda’s side. Aria and Tevos had selected two of the plumpest cushions, and they were currently entwined with each other as usual, although their clothing seemed to be in place for once. Wrex was leaning against the wall beside a bookcase with his thick arms crossed, and Ashley was slumped on the floor across from him, her face buried in her hands.

“What the hell?” Shepard said, narrowing her eyes at the assembled crowd. “Since when is hiding in my study a social event?”

Everyone except Ashley turned to look at her. Jack, Tevos, and Wrex looked pleased to see her, and Miranda and Aria’s reactions were as unreadable as ever, but the Captain kept her face hidden away. She didn't even make any noise of acknowledgement.

“We were just cheering up Williams here,” Wrex grunted, pointing over at her. “She’s moping because she finally realized how badly she’s ruined things with Sha’ira.”

This time, Ashley did look up. “It isn’t like that,” she protested, torn between annoyance and embarrassment. “I mean, I don’t want to fuck her. Well, I do want to, um… with her… but not…”

Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. “What the brilliant Captain of the Guard is trying to tell you is, she wants to ask Sha’ira out on a proper date, but she doesn’t know how.”

“We all saw her floundering,” Tevos added. Her tone was slightly more sympathetic. “Bad luck. We were heading to the sparring grounds...”

“And I was looking for you,” Miranda said. “Where have you been, Shepard? You’re due for lunch with Maya soon.”

Shepard frowned. “You’re lucky I came here at all. I was going to spend the afternoon with Liara, but I guess your nagging is finally starting to work on me. I’ll go to your lunch, but at least let me talk to Ashley first.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ashley mumbled. “Go eat. Leave me alone.”

Shepard watched as Ashley buried her face back in her hands. This behavior wasn’t at all like the usually confident Captain, but on the other hand, Sha’ira had always been the one thing that could throw Ashley off. “All right, Ash,” Shepard said with a commiserating sigh as she sat beside her downtrodden friend. “What happened?”

Ashley was silent for a long while, but Shepard allowed her to take her time. Finally, she said, “When did everything get so fucked up?” There was no anger in her voice, just a tinge of despair that Shepard felt to her very core. She had always been in favor of Ashley and Sha’ira getting together, but she’d never thought the process would make either of them this miserable.

Instead of saying anything, Shepard leaned her shoulder into Ashley’s and waited for the dam to burst. “One minute she’s throwing herself at me and I take unfair advantage of the situation. The next, I try to do the honorable thing and ask her out on a date, ready to take things slow, and I have no idea what to say. I tried to talk to her this morning, but I couldn’t even get a word out.”

“Well, Ash… I hate to be an asshole, but you kind of deserve this,” Jack said from her seat behind the desk.

Ashley stopped sulking and shot a glare in Jack's direction, some of her pain shifting into defensiveness. She automatically pulled away from Shepard. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“That isn’t what she means,” Aria drawled, peering at her over Tevos’s shoulder. “What Jack was trying to say, more politely than I would have, is that you’re pathetic. You’ve been rejecting her again and again for, what, the past several years? And now you’re too afraid of a ‘no’ to tell her how you feel? Some double standard.”

Ashley had the decency to feel embarrassed. She buried her face in her hands again, unwilling to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Aria and Jack had a point. She really was pathetic. “I thought I was doing the right thing by turning her down,” she said, her voice muffled by her palms. “She’s the leader of the harem. Sex is her job. I just wanted to give her a choice…”

“She did have a choice, Ash,” Shepard pointed out. “It was her choice to pursue you. Do you honestly think she would have tried so hard to seduce you if she wasn’t interested?”

“I didn’t think she was interested for the right reasons,” Ashley mumbled, but her excuses sounded weaker and weaker. “I thought…”

Aria rolled her eyes. “What, that you were so irresistible that Sha’ira couldn’t decide whether she really wanted to fuck you? You’re not bad-looking, Williams, but you’re not that hot. Now, if she had been pursuing me, maybe it would be a legitimate concern… Ow! That hurt!”

Tevos withdrew her hand from Aria’s arm. The pinch to shut her bondmate up had been more than deserved, but she did shift further back against Aria’s chest in consolation. “Ashley, you’ve been overthinking this. If the two of you want to be together, you need to have an honest conversation about it.”

“But she doesn’t want to be with me,” Ashley protested. She lifted her head out of her hands and stared at an empty space on the wall. “The ‘no’ she gave me earlier was pretty clear.”

Wrex let out a low, rumbling laugh from his place against the wall. “Don’t be such a softshell, Williams. Sha’ira didn’t give up on you for years. Are you really going to give up on her after one day? What kind of warrior are you?”

Miranda snorted from behind Shepard’s desk. “Love advice from a krogan. Now, I’ve heard everything.”

“You got any better advice, Lawson?” Wrex growled.

“Of course. What Ashley needs is a grand, romantic gesture, followed in short order by a sincere, lengthy apology.”

Ashley swallowed. “A grand, romantic gesture? Um, I’m not exactly good at those.”

“Don’t worry.” Shepard gave Ashley a friendly pat between the shoulderblades. “I’ve done a few over the years. I can help you.”

“If you’re so good at romantic gestures, Shepard, you might want to try a few on Maya Brooks,” Miranda drawled. “She stayed behind after the festival for a reason.”

Shepard shot her advisor a withering look, but it didn't appear to bother Miranda in the least. “We’re helping Ash out right now,” she said dismissively. “Besides, romantic gestures are for when you want someone to fall in love with you.”

“Or you want to get someone into bed who’s being stubborn on the matter,” Aria interjected, getting a swift jab to the ribs from her bondmate as well as a sharp nip on the neck.

Shepard just smiled and shook her head at her friends’ antics before turning her gaze back to Miranda and continuing on. “And I don’t want Maya to fall in love with me. If I marry her,” she said, stressing the uncertainty, “it will be a marriage of convenience and nothing more. I won't misrepresent my intentions toward her.” She stared at Miranda until her stubborn advisor gave a subtle nod of the head. “Besides,” she added on a lighter note, “we've got more important things to worry about, like helping Ash with her grand romantic gesture."

"Please, no," Ashley mumbled, but it was already too late. The rest of the room started chattering on without her, discussing the various ways she could impress Sha'ira. She slumped over, continuing to wallow in self-pity while she could. She had a feeling the next few days were going to be trying at the least.

* * *

Liara’s mood dipped over the next couple of days when Shepard didn’t summon her. Even knowing that her Mistress was giving her time to recuperate didn’t help. She had still felt little twinges of discomfort a full day after she’d left Shepard’s chambers, but nothing anywhere near painful enough that she wouldn’t have eagerly serviced the Sultana if she’d been asked. Another asari she didn't know very well had been summoned, but when she came back, her stories had been of a night with Aria and Tevos.

Pain clenched around Liara’s heart whenever she thought about who must be satisfying Shepard those nights when no one in the harem was. Normally, she didn't mind when Shepard summoned one of the other girls. She got to spend far more than her fair share of time with the Sultana anyway, and she knew and liked nearly everyone in the harem. But Shepard rarely went more than a day without seeking release somewhere, and even without being told, Liara could guess who had been sharing her Mistress’s bed in her absence.

Whispers about Maya Brooks echoed around the palace, especially in the harem. The women had plenty of activities to occupy their time, and they were given free run of the palace, but it wasn't enough to prevent them from gossiping-especially Kelly. “I hear the Sultana’s planning a proposal,” she said, not for the first time that day. Several people were gathered around a low table as Samantha and Solana played a game of kepesh yakshi, but apparently, Kelly didn't find the friendly competition interesting enough to hold her attention. “It should be any day now, don’t you think? Lady Brooks has already stayed well past the end of the feast.”

“I think it would be stupid of her to propose to someone she’s only known a few weeks,” Solana said. “And I don’t think the Sultana is stupid.” Her tone made it clear that she was tired of Kelly’s speculations, and Liara offered her a small smile of thanks. She was fairly certain that her friend had sensed her somber mood and was trying to help.

Kelly’s face fell, but not because she had noticed Solana’s annoyance. “Really? But it’s such a wonderful match! She’s so pretty, and Normandy needs all the allies it can get…”

“There are other ways to make allies besides marriage,” Samantha said. She studied the board and moved one of her pieces forward. “Your turn.” Liara smiled again as Solana let out a low curse under her breath, but it quickly faded. By her guess, Solana would only last a few more turns.

Unfortunately, the near-defeat was not enough to distract Kelly from the subject she wanted to discuss. “But everyone expects her to marry! She’s the ruler of the kingdom. She needs to have children.”

The thought of Shepard and Maya having a child together made Liara’s stomach lurch. She stood up from her cushion, unwilling to listen to the conversation anymore. “I, um… I should go,” she murmured, lifting her hand in a soft wave goodbye. “I am not feeling well…”

Kelly and Solana began to protest, but before they could urge her to sit back down, the curtains near the front entrance to the room swished open. Sha’ira stepped through, beautiful as always in her gauzey attire, but slightly more subdued than usual. There were tired lines around her eyes, and she didn't carry herself with quite as much energy. Liara felt the knot in her stomach loosen a little. Surely Sha’ira’s arrival would stop Kelly from gossiping.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Solana said, giving Sha’ira a wide, toothy grin. “Who’s it gonna be for Aria and Tevos this time? Me, I hope. Then I can call this game a draw instead of getting my tailbone handed to me again.”

“I’m afraid Aria and Tevos are keeping to themselves tonight.” Liara was slightly surprised, then thrilled when Sha’ira turned to her. “Liara, my dear? You’ve been summoned to the Sultana’s chambers with special instructions.”

“Special instructions?” Liara repeated, a multitude of possibilities running through her head. This wasn’t the first time Shepard had requested something of her before their meetings, but it was usually for her to dress a certain way, or to go somewhere besides the bedroom. She always enjoyed the little changes in the past, and she found herself looking forward to whatever Shepard had in mind.

Sha’ira produced a pristine white card, similar to the one Shepard had sent her on the night of the festival, and she reached out to the take the folded note. The message was short and sweet, written in Shepard’s distinctive, bold hand: _Tonight, I claim you completely._

A shiver of pleasure ran through her entire body at the promise, causing her nipples to harden and familiar heat to grow between her legs. It wasn’t until the initial surge of pleasure passed that she actually wondered what Shepard could possibly mean. In her opinion, Shepard had already claimed her completely, body and soul. But if there was something else Shepard wanted, then Liara was certain she would give it.

Sha’ira cleared her throat, catching Liara’s attention before the maiden could drift off into whatever thoughts were going through her head. “The Sultana requests that you take a very thorough bath before joining her in her chambers,” she said quietly, putting an arm around Liara’s shoulders and guiding her young charge from the room.

Liara let Sha’ira lead her through the main room and into the harem’s private baths. It wasn’t until they were inside the steaming room and Sha’ira had shooed the few other girls out that Liara’s brain finally put all the pieces together. A hot blush crept up her chest to her face. There was still one thing that she hadn't done with Shepard that the Sultana kept teasing her with. A memory came rushing to the surface, and Liara shuddered in pleasure as the echo of Shepard’s voice seemed to whisper across her crest. _'_ _One day I’ll take that sweet ass of yours. Then you’ll be completely mine_.' Liara could even feel the phantom touch of Shepard’s hand smoothing across her ass as her Mistress had said the words, and she barely stifled a whimper of need.

Sha’ira turned back from lacing the steaming water with floral smelling salts, and Liara knew that the madam was well aware of Shepard’s plans for the evening. As embarrassed as Liara was to talk about this with anyone else, she needed some advice. “I—I am not sure what to do,” she said quietly, eyes flicking between Sha’ira’s understanding smile and the floor.

“That’s why I’m here, dear,” Sha’ira soothed, reaching out to take her hand. “How much has the Sultana prepared you for this?”

“She, um—I mean, it is not the first time she has touched me there. Just never with her…”

Sha’ira nodded in understanding. “You needn't prepare any differently. Go visit the bathroom while I prepare the water here, and a little soap and a washcloth should finish the job. But tonight, when you go to the Sultana’s chambers, make sure she goes slowly. Don’t expect to take her with the same ease you usually do.”

Liara thought she saw a glimpse of sadness in Sha’ira’s eyes, but she wasn’t sure how to comfort the madam, or even whether it was her place to do so. Instead, she expressed her gratitude by giving Sha’ira a hug. “Thank you,” she murmured, and she thought she felt the flutter of a smile against her cheek as Sha’ira’s lips brushed the side of her face.

Sha’ira left soon after, and Liara found herself alone with the steaming water. She eased her sore body beneath the surface, sighing as the heat seeped into her muscles. Even though Shepard hadn't summoned her for several days, the soothing warmth still felt good. Sha’ira had laid out all the supplies she needed beside the tub, and she hurried to scrub her arms, torso, and legs. As good as the bath felt, she was even more eager to answer her Mistress’s summons. Her heart started beating faster, and she wondered exactly what Shepard had in mind. As she had told Sha’ira, Shepard had never claimed her there completely, although she occasionally let her hands explore…

Liara blushed as she realized that her own fingertips were already resting near the crease of her inner thigh. She swallowed, lifting her hand out of the water and covering her fingers with a little of the sweet-smelling soap. She would obey Sha’ira’s instructions. She closed her eyes and lowered her hand back beneath the surface of the bath, slightly embarrassed by what she was about to do, but also strangely excited. Although she had occasionally fallen into the habit of touching herself if Shepard hadn't summoned her for several days, this had never been part of her explorations.

Her fingertips rested just above her pubic bone, hovering there for a second before she slid over the lips of her azure. They were already swollen and parted with anticipation, but she passed them by and moved lower. Finally, she stopped at her other entrance, the one she had never entered on her own. With the help of the slick gel, it was easy to slip the very tip of her finger inside. The fullness was unfamiliar, and even though it didn’t hurt, she had to admit that it was a bit uncomfortable. She swallowed nervously. If just half of one finger felt like this, how would she ever manage to take Shepard’s cock?

As nervous as she was, she trusted Shepard completely. Her Mistress would make this as pleasurable for the both of them as she could. Liara remembered the times Shepard had touched her there and how much she had wanted her Mistress to fulfill the promise to claim her completely. Shepard seemed to be able to make any situation pleasurable for her, and Liara was certain this one would be any different.

She worked her finger a little deeper, letting out a small gasp. Her thoughts remained focused on Shepard the entire time as she tried imagine exactly what tonight would bring. She hoped Shepard would be particularly gentle and understanding, the traits that had coaxed her out of her shell in the first place. Or perhaps Shepard would play the part of the uncompromising, dominating Mistress? That thought almost made her shudder in near ecstasy.

It was a bit of a surprise when she realized her other hand had also crept between her legs to stroke the lips of her azure. The move had been subconscious, but Liara felt herself relax as the pleasure she always associated with Shepard and sex started to radiate through her. Shepard had always managed to make this pleasurable before, whether by focusing attention on other, more receptive parts of her body while playing with her, or just by talking to her in that sexy way that always made her inner muscles contract in need.

As Liara explored herself a little deeper, her other hand concentrated on her clit, overriding her discomfort and transforming it into pleasure. Her ridge was hard and sensitive, and she teased herself by skimming the protective hood back but refusing to let her finger pass over the needy head. She knew it would only take a couple of strokes to push herself over into orgasm, and she wanted to save that for Shepard.

With an almost pained groan, Liara drew her hand away from her clit, feeling the blood throb there even as she tried to gain control over her body once again. She waited for the warning twitches of her inner muscles to stop before slowly extracting her other hand and closing her thighs. She was as ready as she would ever be. Even though she was nervous, there was also a vein of excitement running through her.

Liara remained in the bath until her breathing was under control, taking another couple of seconds to compose herself. Then she stepped out of the lukewarm water, grabbing the towel Sha’ira had left for her. She skimmed the last of the water droplets from her body, more aware than ever of the low throbbing between her thighs and the almost painful tightness of her nipples. She was ready.

 


	21. Book Three: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrr. It be the adventures of Shepard, Sir Butt Pirate, and Liara, her saucy wench. 
> 
> Okay. There aren't pirates. But there is butt stuff. Warning for first time anal sex. :) Chapter 3 is the first of the brand new chapters!

Liara felt a little exposed walking the short distance to Shepard’s rooms in a skirt and nothing else, but when she had looked at the matching top, the tips of her breasts had fairly cried for a reprieve. It wasn’t unusual for the harem girls to walk around topless, but she hadn’t completely let go of her shyness since arriving at the palace. Still, since she didn’t fear having to deflect interest as she walked to Shepard’s quarters, she had given up her modesty for comfort.

After knocking on the door and receiving no response, she worried the sound hadn’t been loud enough for Shepard to hear. But to her surprise, the door swung open, and she was greeted by Sha’ira again, looking friendly if a bit subdued. The madam stepped back to admit her and said, “The Sultana is waiting for you in her bedroom. Don’t worry, dear. Just remember to tell her what you need.” With one last encouraging smile, Sha’ira slipped out through the door, closing it behind her and leaving Liara alone.

“How did she even manage to get here so quickly?” Liara wondered aloud, but she swallowed back any further words when she realized that she was just trying to distract herself. Despite the fact that Shepard always treated her with kindness and never harmed her, she was still nervous. She wanted to please her Mistress, and she feared that she might fail. This was a completely new experience for her, and if she couldn’t handle it…

“Liara?” The sound of Shepard’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw her Mistress leaning against the frame of the open bedroom door. Apparently, the Sultana was even more eager to be serviced than usual. She was already naked, and Liara was somewhat surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing her cock. She had caught a few glimpses of her Mistress removing it for cleaning over the past several months, but they were rare.

Her eyes fixed between Shepard’s legs and she gasped at the beautiful, tempting flesh there. The full lips and petaled flesh were completely different than what she was used to without Shepard’s cock settled between them, but she felt a powerful knot of desire twist in her stomach anyway. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and she swallowed, gasping in a quick breath as soon has her throat was clear. She remembered Samantha and recalled how much she had enjoyed using her mouth. Would touching Shepard that way be the same? Different? Even though she wasn’t sure if her Mistress would approve of the idea, she desperately wanted to know. “Goddess, you are beautiful,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

Shepard’s brow lifted in surprise. The entranced look on Liara’s face made her face feel warm, but it was definitely not from embarrassment. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t bothered to put on her cock before Liara’s arrival, but she hadn't felt the same sense of urgency that usually crept up on her when one of the other girls came to service her. “Why? My eyes? My hair? Chin? General roguish good looks?” Liara’s dazed expression remained despite her corny joke, and Shepard smiled. “Well… I’m glad you think I’m beautiful as well as handsome.”

Liara’s forehead creased in thought for a moment, and she seemed to consider her words for several seconds before she spoke. Shepard waited, knowing what the question would be even before it came out. “Why do you always wear your cock? Please do not misunderstand me. I love pleasing you in every way. But is there a reason? I asked when I first arrived here, but I sensed that you did not want to discuss it.”

Shepard pushed away from the door and stepped toward Liara, pulling their bodies together. Her hands settled around her pet's waist, and she placed a kiss on the top of her crest. “I don’t like discussing it because there isn’t much of an explanation to give. People always ask about it, and they always seem to think there’s some deep, complicated reason. I just like it. Some parts of me feel male sometimes, and that’s the biggest one. But I like some parts of being a woman, too. Especially the multiple orgasms. That’s probably my favorite.” She sighed, letting one of her hands wander down to the firm swell of Liara’s backside. “I guess it’s about trust as well. Everyone in the palace has probably seen my cock at one point or another. I mean, I don’t go out of my way to flash the servants if I can help it, but anyone who goes to my parties usually ends up seeing me half-naked at least. But I don’t let many people see me without it. I like holding something back, I guess.”

Liara’s face broke into a wide smile. “You do not need to explain any more. I think I understand.”

Something began tugging at the back of Shepard’s mind. Before she could think better of it, her secret thoughts came out of her mouth. “Maybe sometime, I’ll let you touch me without it. Would you like that?” When Liara’s smile grew even wider and her eyes lit up with excitement, Shepard knew she had made the right choice. “Good. But not tonight. I have other things in mind for us.” She squeezed the curve of Liara’s ass, enjoying the soft gasp her touch coaxed out from between the asari’s parted lips. “Did Sha’ira give you my message, pet? Are you ready to be mine in every way?”

A blend of excitement and nervousness streaked through Liara as she heard the same words she’d read only a short while ago. There was nothing she wanted more than to give Shepard everything, every part of herself, but she was still uncertain. She wasn’t afraid that Shepard would intentionally hurt her, but it was almost a certainty that it would feel uncomfortable.

After a span of silence, she finally lifted her head and looked up into Shepard’s green eyes. “Yes,” she said. She trusted Shepard to guide her through whatever came next.

Despite Liara's affirmative answer, Shepard felt the need to reassure her. “Don’t worry, little one. We’ll take it slow, and we can stop anytime you want.” She brushed a soft, promising kiss over Liara’s lips, pleasantly surprised when her little one refused to let her draw back. Liara’s kiss was hungry and a little desperate, and Shepard knew the maiden was trying to hide her fear. She decided to allow it for now, since she had every intention of distracting Liara with so much pleasure that it would cancel out any pain their activities might cause. As much as she wanted to possess Liara completely, Shepard knew she would stop at the first word. Her own desires were secondary to Liara’s needs and comfort.

Keeping full command of their kiss, Shepard maneuvered a hand beneath the slit in Liara’s skirt and palmed the curve of her ass, pulling the maiden against her. She relished the feel of Liara’s full breasts against her chest, taking pride in the rapidly hardening tips. Shepard felt her body quicken with desire, and she started to draw Liara into her bedroom without breaking away. She was familiar with the need to be inside of Liara, but she felt it even more powerfully than usual tonight.

Soon, she tired of the way Liara’s skirt got in her way and tried to tug it down. Her pet looked lovely in the revealing material, and she especially appreciated the slit, but it was harder to remove than the plain, non-descript dress that had previously been Liara’s standard uniform. Liara’s generously curved hips held the skirt up seductively, but made it nearly impossible to slip off without a little bit of work. Not in any mood to finesse the material, Shepard released a low growl and ripped it instead, feeling an immense satisfaction when the skirt finally fell away and she could reach all of Liara’s tempting flesh unimpeded.

She smoothed both hands over Liara’s ass before scooping the maiden up, letting out a satisfied grunt when her pet's legs wrapped around her waist. She pressed Liara’s back into the closed bedroom door, renewing her efforts as she devoured her slave's mouth. She rocked her hips between Liara’s legs, gasping when a trail of slick wetness brushed along her abdomen. There was nothing as satisfying as knowing she could arouse Liara so completely without even trying.

As she rocked between Liara’s thighs, Shepard quickly grew frustrated without her cock. She wanted to slide into Liara’s tight, wet heat and lose herself there, but she couldn’t. Instead, she slipped her hand between their bodies and thrust her fingers forward, pushing past Liara’s entrance and curling up to find the swollen place just inside. It was only a preview of what was to come, but Shepard knew from experience that waiting for what she really wanted would only make it sweeter.

She smirked when Liara’s inner muscles started to tremble, almost the same way they did when she was seconds away from coming. It was difficult to resist plunging back in to hit the sensitive spot one more time, but she did, pulling her fingers completely free of Liara’s azure. She heard Liara’s whimper of disapproval, but she didn’t let it sway her as she dropped Liara back to her feet, keeping their bodies close together until she was certain Liara’s legs would hold her up. Then she walked away, leaving Liara leaning against the door, trying to catch her breath.

Shepard laid down on the bed and drew her hands behind her head, resting back on her forearms. She watched smugly from her reclined position as Liara regained control of herself. The look on her face was precious, and Shepard couldn’t resist pushing her just a little further. “I’ll let you put my cock in if you get your sexy ass over here quick enough.” She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing when Liara practically sprinted across the room. “It’s in the top drawer,” she said as she watched her lover glance around beside the bed. “Sorry, I know you’re used to finding it between my legs.”

Liara couldn't contain her excitement as she opened the drawer and pulled out her Mistress’s cock. It looked different when it wasn't attached to Shepard, and she realized that she didn't find it nearly so appealing on its own. However, the thought of sliding it between Shepard’s legs and returning it to its rightful place made her stomach flutter. She knelt on the bed after receiving a nod of permission and crawled between Shepard’s legs. Her breath hitched as the Sultana’s thighs parted, revealing even more of the secret flesh that she had never explored before. Unable to help herself, she lowered herself onto her stomach for a closer look.

The tip of Shepard’s clit was already standing out from beneath its hood. It was large enough to fit neatly in her mouth, and already twitching with need. She ached to pull it between her lips, but she resisted the temptation. Shepard was already offering her so much trust, and she didn't want to ruin it by overstepping any boundaries. Instead, she brought the shorter end of the cock between her Mistress’s legs, letting it glide between her lips. Until Shepard said she was ready, she would use the cock to touch her.

A clear coat of wetness quickly covered the base, and Liara’s eyes widened in surprise and hunger as Shepard pushed her hips forward, urging the shorter tip closer to her entrance. One of Shepard’s hands snaked down along her abdomen, and Liara whimpered in disappointment as the Sultana’s fingers covered her clit, rubbing it in short, rough circles as the cock lined up with her opening. She missed the view, but still, the sight of Shepard touching herself was just as appealing with the cock as without it.

Part of her hoped Shepard wouldn't stop even once the shaft was securely in place, but her thoughts splintered as she watched the shorter end of the cock begin to slide inside. It only took a few pushes, and Liara helped as best she could, making sure the angle was right and running a soothing hand along the soft skin of Shepard’s knee. Soon, Shepard looked as she usually did, with the thick shaft standing proudly between her legs. Liara’s inner muscles fluttered when she noticed a few beads of wetness pooling at the tip, and she felt an answering throb in the shaft where her fingers were wrapped around the base.

“How did you find someone to make you something like this, Shepard?” she asked, unable to contain her curiosity. She had always thought of the cock as a natural extension of Shepard’s body, and although it still was in her mind, she had never paused to consider the difficulty that must have gone into making it before.

“I ordered this on a visit to Sur’Kesh,” Shepard said. She smiled at the memory. She had adopted more than the usual swagger in her step when she had returned home all those year ago, long before she had become the Sultana. “You know how Salarians are with their magic. They won’t share it with anyone else, but they’ll sell it to the highest bidder. I might need to enlist their help again if I want an heir someday.”

 _‘Not necessarily,’_  Liara thought, but she managed to swallow the words back before they came out. Those thoughts were dangerous, and voicing them would make them all the more real. Instead, she focused her attention back on Shepard’s cock. The sight was too tempting to ignore. She dipped her head, sealing her lips around the thick tip and lashing her tongue over the slight spill that was already threatening to drip from the head. The taste was pleasant and familiar, and even as she sighed around the hard shaft, she couldn't help wondering if Shepard would taste the same without it. Someday soon, she hoped she would be able to find out. She was very lucky, she realized. In Shepard, she had discovered two beautiful elements coming together into something even more wonderful.

Shepard groaned as the tip of Liara’s tongue painted slow circles over the head of her cock. Her favorite pet knew just how to tease the aching slit, exactly how to grip the base and drive her need higher without pushing her over the edge. When Liara’s lips slid further down along her shaft, taking it deeper into the warmth of her mouth, Shepard gripped the back of her crest to keep her in place. She didn’t pull her up again, but didn’t allow her to keep going either.

“You’d better stop that. As talented as your mouth is, I have other plans for you tonight.” Liara obeyed her orders and released her cock with a soft pop, although Shepard could read the reluctance in her eyes. The pleading look there almost made her give in, but she only smiled and shook her head. “That face isn’t going to work, either. You have other duties to perform.” Liara shivered, and Shepard couldn't help feeling a little smug. Obviously, her note had been as effective as she'd hoped.

“Which duties are you referring to, Mistress?” Liara asked, and Shepard could detect a thread of excitement in her voice. She waited for her pet to ask the question more explicitly, refusing to break eye contact until she did.

When Liara realized that there was no delicate way to get what she wanted, she tried again. “Do you wish to take my azure first, or…” She swallowed, and Shepard took pity on her, sitting up so that she could reach out and stroke Liara’s hip. “Or my ass?” As she said the words, Liara realized she couldn’t decide between the two choices. Her azure was already swollen and dripping with need, ready to take every inch of Shepard’s cock at her Mistress’s word. Just the thought of being filled made her tremble with desire. But she couldn't deny that she wanted to discover how it felt to be filled in a different way. The thought of being claimed so completely almost had her wanting to skip the first step.

Shepard let a smile curve the left side of her mouth. “We’ll get to that soon enough,” she said. She rubbed a hand down Liara’s outer thigh before pulling the maiden up to straddle her waist. “Just because I plan on taking your ass tonight doesn’t mean I want to rush things.” She kept her hands on Liara’s hips and encouraged her to slide up and down her shaft, letting her coat the length with wetness before taking it inside. She was pleased when Liara picked up the rhythm all by herself, but she still kept her hands resting possessively on her little one’s waist.

When her cock was sufficiently slick, Shepard lifted Liara up and fitted the head to the maiden’s entrance. She groaned as the tip nestled into Liara’s heat, stopping only when the thickest part tried to make its way past the tight opening. “Ride me, little one,” she encouraged, letting Liara go at her own pace instead of thrusting up. “I know you can take it all.”

Shepard's permission was all the encouragement Liara needed. She braced her hands on Shepard’s shoulder as she took the first several inches. She loved the way the thick shaft pushed apart her inner walls, how it filled her so deeply and perfectly. She couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel when Shepard finally decided to take her ass. Would it make her want to come like having Shepard’s cock in her azure did? Would it make her want to beg for more? Would it make her wish that the moment could last forever?

She was drawn out of her uncertain thoughts as Shepard shifted inside of her, forcing a gasp of pleasure from her lips. A light slap on the ass and a gruff, “Focus, pet,” had her back in the moment. She straightened her spine and rocked her hips against Shepard’s a couple of times, moaning when her Mistress’s cock seemed to seat even deeper within her. She circled her hips in a slow, steady rhythm, enjoying the feel of her Mistress within her.

Shepard soon grew impatient with Liara’s dalliance. As much as she enjoyed watching Liara ride her, it wasn’t usually the first position they adpted. She tended to be impatient, and needed to come a couple of times before she let Liara take over. Realizing that she shouldn’t have given up control so quickly, Shepard lifted Liara off her cock. The maiden whimpered in protest, and Shepard could feel her inner muscles clenching with painful emptiness. She changed their positions until Liara was on her hands and knees in front of her.

Shepard considered teasing Liara with a few strokes along her open, exposed slit, but she knew it would be cruel. Instead, she guided the head to Liara’s opening and pushed forward with one powerful thrust of her hips, burying herself to the hilt in her little one's heat. The new position made Liara’s slick, clinging muscles clutch even tighter around her shaft, and she groaned as her hands flew to Liara’s hips, desperate for something to hang on to. Anticipation had her riding on the edge of release already, but she wanted to take her time and savor the journey to her first orgasm before she began exploring.

“Hold still,” she murmured, leaning over Liara’s back to whisper beside her cheek. Feeling the warmth of Liara’s skin made the length of her cock pulse, and her hips jerked without permission as Liara’s inner walls rippled around her. She forced herself to hold still, fighting her instinct to thrust as she worked herself as deep as she could. Liara whimpered at the stretch, trembling beneath her, and Shepard raked her nails up along the vulnerable skin of her thigh. “Be a good girl and stay just like this. Your tight little pussy has me all worked up, and I’m not ready to fill it yet.”

Liara’s pulse throbbed in her throat at Shepard’s words. She fell forward, resting her cheek against the mattress and lifting her hips even higher. As difficult as it was to keep still while Shepard’s cock was resting deep inside of her, she would try to obey her Mistress’s orders. She remained in that position, clutching the sheets with her fingers and praying to the Goddess that Shepard would show her some mercy and start moving. However, she couldn't resist bearing down with her muscles. She squeezed Shepard’s cock without moving, hoping it would be enough to coax the Sultana into fucking her. She didn’t get the motion she craved, but she did manage to coax a small spurt from the thick head nestled inside of her.

Shepard’s fingers flexed on Liara’s waist as the burning, wet heat around her cock tightened. She only managed to keep from thrusting by biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. Even looking down at Liara was too much stimulation to handle. But she couldn't hold back completely, and she grunted as Liara’s firm inner walls milked a pulse of wetness from her strained shaft. The rest of her orgasm was already building up in the base, making her swell and ache with each soft tug. All she wanted to do was give in and drive her hips forward. It would only take a few strokes to release all the pressure. She opened her eyes and brought her hand down against the smooth curve of Liara’s ass with a loud, sharp smack. “I didn’t tell you to do that,” she growled. “You know better than to try and take my come before I give you permission.”

Liara let out a soft whimper. Even though Shepard knew she wasn’t truly repentant, she couldn’t find it in herself to offer a more serious punishment. She was already so close, and she had barely started fucking her pet. Just being wrapped in her favorite slave’s soft, velvety warmth was almost too much to bear. Holding off Liara’s pleasure would mean delaying her own as well, and even though she had wanted to take her time, she wasn’t willing to wait. She pulled her hips back, teasing Liara with the threat of emptiness, and shuddered as cool air wrapped around the slick, tight base of her shaft. She risked glancing between their bodies, and the sight of Liara’s azure split open around the very middle of her cock almost made her push back in before she even finished pulling out.

“Please,” Liara murmured, fighting to keep still as Shepard’s cock dragged out of her. The stroke was torturously slow, and the ridge just beneath the head scraped against her sensitive front wall. The fresh spike of pressure made her clit throb, and her fingers twisted further into the sheets. If she wasn’t careful, she might end up reaching between her legs to touch herself. Shepard loved watching her play with her clit, and often ordered her to do it, but doing so without permission would only get her into more trouble. “Please, Mistress, I’m sorry. I just wanted you inside me so much…”

“Inside your pussy?” Shepard asked. Liara hissed as another inch slipped out of her. Soon, the widest part of the head was the only part left inside of her. It pushed at the ring of her entrance, stretching her as wide as possible, but making her feel emptier than ever. “Or inside your ass?” She waited a beat. “If you were close enough, I doubt it would make a difference. You’d beg for anything you could get, wouldn’t you?”

Liara’s face flushed, and she was glad at least half of it was concealed by the mattress. She knew Shepard was right. At the precipice of her orgasm, she would give Shepard anything she wanted, would beg shamelessly for release no matter how her Mistress chose to grant it. “Both,” she gasped. “It wouldn’t make a difference.” Her muscles stiffened, and her spine curved in a deeper arch as she felt unexpected pressure against her other opening. It rested there for a moment, waiting for her to catch her breath without pushing forward. Slowly, the entire length of Shepard’s cock sank back into her azure, forcing her open and stretching her as the feather-light touch moved in circles just above.

Shepard smirked as she saw Liara bury her face deeper into the mattress. Despite her embarrassment, it was obvious that she wanted more. Her hips quivered with the effort of holding still, and as soon as she pushed back into Liara’s welcoming azure, a fresh flood of wetness spilled out around her shaft. “Good girl,” she murmured, giving Liara another firm swat with her free hand. Her other continued teasing the puckered circle of Liara’s ass, probing forward with her fingertips, but pulling back before she actually sank inside. There was a little resistance, but not much, and Shepard suspected it wouldn’t take more than a minute to loosen her up. Based on previous experiences, Liara usually welcomed penetration there.

“Tell me if anything hurts,” she said, abandoning her goal to dip down and gather some of Liara’s wetness. It was easy to find, dripping out around her cock and running over both of their thighs even though neither of them had come yet. She took a moment to stroke the last exposed inch of her cock, giving it a firm squeeze and making sure to spread Liara’s lips a little wider with her fingers before she forced herself the rest of the way inside. Liara let out a small squeak, but it was clearly one of pleasure.

Finally, Shepard let her fingertips drift down to Liara’s clit, pinching the thickest part between two of her fingers and giving it a few swift tugs. Liara’s reaction was immediate. She whined and bucked, forgetting her promise to hold still and screaming her approval into the bed. Shepard felt her orgasm threaten to burst out of her as Liara rocked back and forth on her cock, pulling at her, squeezing her, tightening around her almost to the point of no return. She gave Liara a third swat, reminding her to hold still. “Stop it. I won’t fuck you if you can’t be patient.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Liara murmured, a little sulkily. Shepard gave her clit one last pinch, making sure the hood was pulled all the way back so the base of her cock would hit it once she began thrusting. Satisfied with Liara’s position, she brought her fingers back up to the maiden's other entrance. This time, they sank in almost immediately. She barely had to push. Either Liara was more relaxed and aroused than usual, or she had been preparing herself beforehand. Shepard decided to test her theory.

“Were you playing with yourself earlier?” she asked, letting her finger rest comfortably in Liara’s ass as she began moving her hips. The line of questioning helped distract her from the need pounding at the base of her cock. Liara’s pussy was going to draw her orgasm out of her soon, but she would do her best to hold off. “Stretching yourself open, getting ready for my cock?”

“Y-yes,” Liara stammered. She was amazed Shepard had guessed, but her embarrassment was overwhelmed with feverish desire. She would admit to anything if only Shepard would make her come. Her front wall was already swollen and tender, and the angle Shepard had chosen hit against her with each thrust. It almost made her forget the finger in her ass, although the pressure was still there, almost ticklish compared to the heavy throbs of need coming from her azure. “I… I wanted to be sure I was ready for you, to be sure I could take  _all_ of you…”

Those words proved to be Shepard’s undoing. Before she was ready, and before she even realized that she had pushed herself too far, she slammed her pelvis forward and drove as deep into Liara as she could. The pressure building up along her shaft grew until it was unbearable, and in a matter of seconds, she shot past the point of no return. “Fuck,” she groaned through clenched teeth. Her cock twitched in pleasure, and a thick stream of come flew from the head to fill Liara’s pussy. She hadn’t wanted to come yet, but Liara had forced it out of her. Something about her favorite slave always made her lose control.

Liara cried out, sobbing into the pillow at the sharp jerk of Shepard’s hips. Feeling the first spurt fill her azure dragged her over the edge as well, and her inner muscles contracted in pleasure as she tried to keep her Mistress buried deep inside of her. Shepard hadn't given her permission to come, and she knew there would be consequences, but she couldn’t have stopped her own orgasm for anything. She cried out Shepard’s name as the fullness inside of her burst out in a powerful flood.

She knew she was making a mess, squirting onto the bedcovers beneath her as well as soaking both of their thighs, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She remembered how much she liked it when Shepard was on top of her, especially when her wetness painted glistening ribbons on the Sultana’s muscular abdomen, and the image caused another series of devastating contractions to grip her azure. She loved every second of it even as she hovered on the brink of too much stimulation, that fine line between pleasure and pain. Just when she thought she was finally getting her body back under control, Shepard’s fingers pressed deeper into her ass, forcing her into another earth-shattering climax. This time, Liara couldn’t stop herself from melding. Even her Mistress impressive mental barriers wouldn’t have been able to keep her out.

Shepard was surprised by the force of Liara’s meld and found herself dragged into a second orgasm, one that was almost painful so close on the heels of the first. The meld was messier than usual. Liara’s analytical brain usually made things somewhat coherent even when they were at the heights of pleasure, but there was no orderliness this time. Shepard couldn’t pick out a single definitive thought, only feelings. The length of her cock throbbed and twitched, and she spilled everything she had into Liara’s azure, slamming forward to empty herself. A few pulses of warmth, hers and Liara’s, spilled out around the base of her cock and soaked them both.

It was almost painful for Shepard to pull out of Liara’s hot little pussy, but she managed it. She ignored the sobs of protest coming from beneath her and the way her little pet pushed back toward her, presenting herself so temptingly. To ease temptation, she wrapped a hand around her swollen cock and began to stroke it. Liara had forced her to release so much already that she wasn’t certain if it was her third orgasm or just the tail end of her second, but it didn’t matter as she shot thick spurts of come onto Liara’s beautiful, exposed body. She tried to justify it by telling herself that this was Liara’s punishment for coming without permission, but she knew the truth. Something about Liara just drove her mad.

The first shot got away from her, and a shimmering strip of wetness marked Liara’s pristine blue back. Shepard hurried to control the next few spurts, covering Liara’s swollen lips with her come. It wasn’t all that noticeable with her first two releases already leaking out of her pet's stretched entrance, but she knew Liara could feel it. A few shots streaked over the flawless swell of Liara’s ass, and that gave Shepard another idea. Her orgasm was finally waning, but she brought her hand back down to the base of the shaft and stroked upwards toward the tip, drawing the last drops of from her cock. She squeezed down, aiming the final, weak pulses at Liara’s other entrance. Just a little more slickness for when she fucked her sweet pet later.

Liara hissed, arching her back as she felt the warmth of Shepard’s release run over the forbidden flesh. It wasn't a completely new sensation, but normally, Shepard came on her instead of in her as a punishment. This time, it felt almost like a promise. She collapsed forward onto the bed, burying her face in the blankets and whimpering as she imagined how it would feel if Shepard actually came inside her that way. The thought made her hips jerk forward against the mattress, and she shuddered as some of Shepard’s release began running out along the open lips of her azure.

“Keep your hips up, pet,” Shepard murmured from behind her, stroking a gentle hand along her side. “Or better yet, flip over. I want to see your face.”

Relieved at the prospect of lying down, Liara hurried to obey. She allowed Shepard to guide her onto her back, and sighed with happiness as her Mistress’s hand cupped between her legs. It covered her protectively, making sure she didn’t lose any more of Shepard’s precious orgasm. The fingers between her legs gave a few lazy thrusts, and she sobbed with relief when Shepard’s hips lined back up with hers. The blunt tip of Shepard’s cock ran up and down the length of her azure, nudging her exposed, tender clit before sliding lower to settle at her opening again.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Shepard said as she lifted Liara’s heels up to rest on her shoulders. She smirked as Liara rubbed along her cock, trying to take the tip back inside. “Stop that. I’ve already taken care of your pussy.” But even as she said the words, she couldn’t resist sliding inside for a few quick thrusts. She groaned at the extra slickness, and the length of her cock throbbed when she remembered that some of it was hers. It was incredibly tempting to keep going, especially in this new position, but she still had a promise to keep. She dug her nails into Liara’s thighs and pulled back out, willing herself not to spill over Liara’s belly before she had even gotten started.

She lowered her hand to the shaft of her cock, fisting the base as she adjusted the angle of her hips. She ran the leaking tip over Liara’s ridge for a few moments, but this time, she slid down further than usual, letting the head rest between the cheeks of Liara’s ass. Liara shivered at the first touch, but she didn't flinch, and she spread her legs wider in a clear invitation. Obviously, whatever reservations she felt were outweighed by curiosity.

"This is going to take a few minutes,” Shepard told her, squeezing the curve of her knee in a comforting gesture. “You need to be patient. Your ass isn’t like that beautiful pussy of yours. It won’t take me as quickly. Try and relax, and tell me if anything hurts.”

Liara nodded her head, relieved that Shepard seemed to be echoing Sha’ira’s words. She knew her Mistress didn’t want to hurt her, but the extra concern made her feel safe. “I will, Shepard. Please, I want to know how you feel inside of me.”

A wide grin spread across Shepard’s face. “Good girl,” she murmured. “Now, reach down and play with your clit. It’ll make my job easier. Stay outside, though. I don’t want you squirting again and pushing out any more of my come.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Liara said, the words ending in a moan as the tip of Shepard’s cock pressed against her ass. She was disappointed when her muscles automatically tensed up. She wanted this new experience with her Mistress, and she didn’t understand why her body was fighting it.

“Play with your clit,” Shepard whispered again, stroking along herthigh to offer a little more comfort. She had never tried this with someone so inexperienced before, but she still had some idea of what to expect. She found that her desire to claim her little one completely, and knowing that she would be the first to take Liara’s ass made her both impatient and infinitely more careful. The last thing she wanted to do was cause Liara pain.

She watched as Liara’s hand slid down her abdomen, fluttering over the soft swell of her stomach. In her weaker moments, Shepard had imagined it growing with their child, although she knew it was an unrealizable dream. She smiled with encouragement as Liara’s fingers dipped between her spread lips, enjoying the way it made her shiver. “Good girl,” she praised. “Just remember, I haven’t given you permission to come yet.”

She waited for Liara to murmur a sufficiently demure, “Yes, Mistress,” before focusing back on her other entrance. Liara had never taken anything as thick as her cock before, and Shepard knew they would both have to be patient while she worked the head in. There was some resistance as she began to press forward, but Liara seemed much more relaxed now that she was touching herself. She rocked her hips forward and back a couple of times, testing how much Liara could take without any pain.

Liara knew Shepard was being cautious with her, and her greatest fear was that her Mistress would stop out of misplaced concern. Shepard’s gentle treatment was endearing, but it also frustrated her. She wanted to please Shepard as much as possible, but more importantly, she wanted to be claimed by her Mistress in every way. Just the thought made the sore muscles of her azure clench with need again, and she sped up the motion of her hand. “Please, Shepard,” she pleaded as she squeezed her clit between two fingers, gasping at the jolt of pleasure. “Please, fuck me.” She knew Shepard liked it when she asked for what she wanted, especially when she used explicit language.

Shepard growled and barely managed to stop her hips from surging forward. “I know what you’re doing, pet, and you won’t get fucked until I say it’s time.” But she made a liar of herself as she pressed her cock deeper into Liara than she had before, making the maiden cry out as warmth clasped around the widest part of the head.

Determined not to let Shepard retreat this time, Liara pushed down with her hips as much as she could while she was trapped beneath Shepard’s weight. Unfortunately, she didn’t have enough leverage. Collapsing back to the bed and panting after her failure, she looked back up at Shepard and begged. “Please, Mistress. I want you so much. You won’t hurt me.”

Instead of thrusting forward, Shepard leaned down over Liara and captured her lips. The kiss started off slow and comforting, but it soon turned into one of hunger and promise. It was only when Liara had stopped crying that Shepard pulled back. She took a deep breath to calm down, then tried to ease herself a little further. This time, she didn’t stop when she came up against slight resistance. She pushed through until the head of her cock was past Liara’s entrance, hoping her pet’s sharp cry was one of relief and not pain.

She groaned at the tightness around her, and while she was able to prevent herself from thrusting any more of her length forward, Shepard couldn’t help it when a couple of weak spurts were milked from her cock. Besides the absolute pleasure of being surrounded by tight, firm muscle, she felt possessiveness wash over her. Liara was hers, and while she would share the maiden’s pussy when Liara was particularly horny and she was feeling generous, only she would ever get to fuck her little one’s ass.

Liara’s fingers went still, and she took in several shuddering breaths as she adjusted to the new fullness inside of her. Now that the widest part of the head was past her entrance, the stretch felt much less painful. In fact, it was rather pleasant, and each small movement of Shepard’s hips as she struggled to hold back her thrusts pulled at the lips of her azure. Every nerve ending felt alive, and she was overwhelmed by one thought: Shepard had finally claimed her. All of her. Every part of her.

“Goddess,” she stammered, “I…I feel...” She could not find words. Instead, she stared up into Shepard’s eyes, hoping her Mistress understood. Her heart ached to meld, but she held back, worried that if she forged yet another connection between them, all her emotional resistance would crumble. Giving Shepard her body, every forbidden inch of it, was wonderful, but she feared that if she presented Shepard with her heart, she would never be able to get it back.

Shepard gave her a tender smile, reaching down between their joined bodies to squeeze the back of her hand. “I know,” she said. “Here. Let me do that.” Liara allowed Shepard to brush her hand away, and she trembled as her Mistress’s firm, calloused fingers took over. Even though she didn’t want to break eye contact with Shepard, she forced herself to look as they pinched the ridge of her clit, making it push out even further past its hood. She could still see the thick shaft of Shepard’s cock splitting her open just beneath, and the sight of her Mistress buried within her took away any traces of pain.

Shepard followed Liara’s eyes as they drifted away from hers, and the sight before her drew a long, low sigh from deep within her chest. “God, you’re beautiful.” Liara’s thighs were splayed open, and the full, purple lips of her azure petaled apart to show the top of her cock underneath. Only the head was hidden from view, and the tight ring of Liara’s other entrance was sealed around her. The skin beneath her fingers felt like velvet, and she gentled her touch as she toyed with the firm bud of Liara’s clit. Each time her fingertips grazed over the head, she coaxed out a little more wetness. It spilled down onto her shaft, giving her enough extra slickness to begin pushing forward.

The base throbbed with fullness as the warmth of Liara’s muscles began to welcome her inside. It was a tight fit, but both of them were still so slippery from their previous orgasms that it wasn’t too difficult. She pushed forward a centimeter at a time, drawing back frequently so Liara could get used to the new stretch and extra friction. There were a few small gasps as she started to pull out, but they were always replaced with happy moans whenever she pushed forward again. She made sure to keep all the attention she had to spare on Liara’s clit, painting over it in smooth swirls and occasionally dipping down to draw up extra wetness.

Several minutes passed, but Shepard only grew more enamored with Liara’s responses. Each small shiver, every contented hum of pleasure, each warm, slow blink as Liara looked up at her with dark, cloudy eyes told her that she was doing everything right. And finally, after a few patient adjustments, she glanced down to find that her cock was buried all the way inside. The pressure along her shaft doubled, and her pelvis jumped forward a little even though there was nowhere left to go.

Liara moaned softly as she felt Shepard’s hips jerk against hers. She didn’t know which was more arousing, having Shepard claim her completely for the first time, or knowing how much her Mistress was enjoying it. Liara wasn’t ashamed to admit that she enjoyed pleasing Shepard more than she liked taking her own pleasure. She loved knowing that Shepard would only allow her to come after she had been satisfied, and it made her own orgasms so much more explosive and gratifying.

Shepard stayed buried to the hilt within her for a few minutes, allowing her to adjust to the new fullness, but Liara soon became restless. It wasn’t enough that Shepard had finally claimed her. Now, she needed her Mistress to fuck her. She had no doubt that it would be just as intense as when Shepard fucked her azure, and she was more than eager to experience it. So she did everything she could to reassure her Mistress that she was ready for more. She tried to grind her hips against Shepard’s, finding it nearly impossible from her powerless position.

When all Shepard did was look down at her with an arrogant smile, Liara squeezed her muscles down around the length of her Mistress's cock, letting her own smile loose when the Sultana groaned in pleasure. Shepard punished her by tapping sharply on her clit. It wasn’t particularly hard, but with how sensitized she was, it hurt enough to be a good warning and made her inner walls clutch harder.

“Stop that, pet,” Shepard commanded when the spike of pleasure had passed and she could put more authority in her voice. “I’ll come when I’m ready. Not before.”

“Please, Mistress,” Liara begged, realizing it probably wouldn’t help, but also knowing that Shepard liked it when she was vocal about her desires. “I’m sorry.”

Shepard knew Liara’s apology wasn’t entirely sincere, but she found herself enjoying her slave's rebellious streak. Liara might have been one of the most natural submissives she’d ever met. She always seemed to know when to obey and when to resist. Had she been able to suppress her own needs, Shepard would have made her little pet wait, but her own desires soon became unbearable. Still, it was her responsibility to make sure Liara felt pleasure instead of pain, so she made herself go slowly. She pulled out a couple of inches before easing herself back in, biting back a groan of pleasure when she sank deeper. It was a tight fit, even tighter than her little one’s pussy, but that wasn’t the thought that stuck in her mind. She was making Liara hers in every way, and her little asari welcomed the possession.

Shepard was encouraged by Liara’s mewls of pleasure, especially when she remembered to circle her fingers over the maiden’s clit. She went at a steady pace, pulling out a little more of her cock every time until she could make full strokes. Liara moaned and writhed beneath her, her body expressing her desire even if she couldn’t do it with words anymore. Shepard could feel the pressure building in the base of her shaft, telling her to pump faster, to take her little pet harder, to fill Liara’s ass with her come just as she’d filled her pussy. “Fuck, I’m close,” she grunted, folding her free hand tighter around Liara’s exposed hip. “Tell me what else you need.”

Liara didn't answer with words. Instead, her hand shot down to circle Shepard’s wrist, dragging the torturous fingers away from her clit and forcing them inside her azure. They slid forward with one hard thrust, and the pressure was enough to send her flying. Every muscle in her body pulled taut, and she screamed as the pressure inside her swelled to bursting. Shepard’s cock continued thrusting in and out of her ass as the fingers inside her curled up, and she trapped the swollen bud of her clit between her own fingers, replacing the last bit of stimulation she had lost. She froze, torn between all the overlapping sensations.

It was too much all at once. She came, covering Shepard’s cock and the firm strip of muscle between her Mistress's hips with a rush of wetness. Her teeth sank into her lower lip, and she bucked her hips wildly as her mind reached out, twining together with Shepard’s. The need she felt there pulled another gush of warmth from between her legs, and she sobbed as she released everything she had. Her inner walls pulsed and twitched, squeezing tight around Shepard’s cock as well as her fingers, but it wasn’t quite enough. Something was still missing, and its absence nearly brought tears to her eyes.

Shepard hissed as Liara’s desperation clawed at her. The waves of her little one’s orgasm threatened to carry her away. Her cock throbbed with fullness, so strained that she was afraid to move. But then a voice whispered in her mind, wrapping around her heart and pulling tight.  _‘Please, fill me...’_  She couldn’t resist. The thought that Liara wanted to be claimed, to be possessed that way, made her close her eyes and thrust her hips forward. A shout broke in her throat, and her arms and shoulders went stiff as the first spurt of come flew from the tip of her cock, spilling deep into Liara’s ass.

Relief crashed over both of them, and Shepard forgot her careful pace for a moment, thrusting quickly to ease the hard ripples running up along the shaft of her cock. Liara rocked up to meet her, and she gave her pet everything she had, pouring jet after jet of come into the clutching warmth that surrounded her. Feeling her release made Liara’s desire spike all over again, and more heat flooded out over her fingers, splashing forward to cover her thighs.

At last, the bond between them grew too exhausting to maintain. Liara’s mind drifted apart from hers, and Shepard collapsed on top of her pet’s heaving chest, burying her face in the sweet-smelling place where Liara’s neck ran into her shoulder. Although a few fuzzy feelings of affection still surrounded her, the meld was not as intense as it had been. “Oh my God,” she mumbled between kisses to Liara’s throat. “Coming inside you was…” Her cock twitched one last time, and Liara laughed softly beside her ear. “Uh… more intense than I thought.”

“More intense?” Liara allowed her hands to stroke up and down along Shepard’s back, soothing the tense muscles between her shoulder blades. “More intense than coming inside my azure?”

Shepard grinned. “No, but I’m not going to lie. It’s nice to have options. And this time was extra special.”

Liara felt a familiar warmth wrap around her heart at Shepard’s words. She ran a hand up along Shepard’s back until her fingers tangled in her Mistress’s sweat-dampened hair, pulling Shepard’s grinning face down to hers. It was a slow kiss, long and luxurious as their passion cooled. “Very special,” she agreed when their mouths parted. “Thank you for giving this to me.”

Shepard chuckled as she nuzzled Liara’s cheek. “I’m the one who should be thanking you, little one.” She rained butterfly kisses across every part of Liara she could reach, feeling the need to comfort her little maiden. Shepard always paid attention to her lovers after sex when they needed it, but Liara brought out the protectiveness in her. She didn’t know when or how, but this innocent, inexperienced asari had found a way into her heart, and Shepard couldn’t bring herself to care about the consequences.

Since Liara didn’t seem to want her to move, Shepard stayed on top of her for a few more minutes. When she felt Liara’s hold on her relax a little, Shepard spoke softly. “I’m going to pull out now. Just relax and don’t fight me.” She pulled back, wincing as she heard Liara’s quiet whimpers and hoping that she wasn’t hurting her. Liara’s inner muscles clutched at her even though she knew the maiden was trying to relax.

Shepard slid her hand down Liara’s body once she’d popped out, cupping her little pet protectively. She knew Liara always felt empty when she left, and she always did whatever she could to counteract that feeling. Liara curled into her almost immediately, and Shepard wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer. She would move in a few minutes to clean up and get a warm washcloth, but for now, she was content just to cuddle with her favorite slave.


	22. Book Two: Chapter 3

Liara spent the next morning in a dreamy haze. She was still slightly sore from the previous night's activities, but her heart had never been lighter. For once, she wasn't worried about Shepard's impending marriage, her own secrets, or anything else. The care and concern in her Mistress's touch remained with her throughout the day, making her smile wider than she had in months.

She kept to herself while the rest of her friends chattered away, curling up on a cushion and pretending to browse through the pages of a book as she relived her memories. The physical sensation of being stretched in such a forbidden place had been exquisite, but Shepard's tenderness had made the night special. Even if she hadn't been a slave, she knew she couldn't have chosen a better partner to show her how pleasurable anal sex could be.

But as the hours wore on, simply remembering was no longer enough. The insatiable hunger Shepard had instilled in her from their first meeting on was back, and this time, it had a new focus. She wanted her Mistress to take her again, to claim her thoroughly and completely. The thought of the Sultana filling every part of her body soon had her squirming in her seat, and after a while, she couldn't even pretend to read. Instead, she settled for watching Solana lose yet another game of chess to Samantha while Kelly chattered away, not really talking to anyone in particular.

"You want a turn at this, Liara?" Solana asked after a while, sighing and brushing her remaining pieces away from the board. "Samantha's kicking my ass again. Not that I should be surprised, but it's starting to wear down my ego."

Samantha gave her a hopeful look, but Liara knew she had no chance of putting up a good fight while she was so distracted. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll have to say no this time. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Don'tcha mean sore?" a gruff voice said from the sidelines. Liara turned to see Aethyta standing about a yard behind her. The matriarch's arms were folded over her chest and the smirk on her face could only be described as smug. "You can't sit still for more than a minute, kid. And trust me, I know what that means."

"Fa—um... I mean, Aethyta," Liara stammered, correcting herself at the last moment when she noticed Samantha and Solana's curious looks. They still had no idea about her parentage, and even in her dazed state, she wasn't about to slip up and reveal her true identity. "This isn't really an appropriate conversation to have in public."

Aethyta snorted in disbelief. "We're in the middle of a harem," she huffed, rolling her eyes. "What the fuck else are we supposed to talk about? Everyone here's banged the Sultana more than a few times, right? It shouldn't be a surprise to them that she finally got around to fucking you the Palaven way."

Solana's mandible vibrated in surprise. "Seriously? That's what they call it in Thessia? I thought it was the other way around."

"Doesn't surprise me," Aethyta laughed. "Every 'proper' kingdom wants to claim all the perverted assfuckers live in that other kingdom over there." She hiked her thumb back over her shoulder to demonstrate. "But everyone who isn't a total idiot knows the truth. Most of 'em have tried it, even the stuffy matriarchs back home. At least Tevos is honest about it. More than I can say for the rest of those repressed, stuffed up—"

"Perhaps we should change the subject," Liara said, giving her father a look.

Aethyta didn't finish the string of insults, but Liara's relief was short-lived. "So, how was it? She didn't hurt you, did she? Because if she did, I'll—"

"No," Liara insisted, her eyes widening with fear. Although her friends had grown somewhat used to Aethyta's presence and her gruff attitude, the 'protective father' routine was a little much. "She was very gentle and considerate, thank you, and I don't care to say anything else about it."

Samantha gave her a smile of approval, but Kelly looked disappointed. "You're no fun, Liara," she pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "If the Sultana took my ass, I'd tell you all about it."

"You're assuming we'd want to hear about it," Solana muttered from the sidelines. Aethyta snorted and Samantha hid a grin behind her hand, but Kelly seemed to miss the sarcastic comment entirely. Instead, she started bouncing in her seat, hoping for more details.

"There isn't much to say other than that I enjoyed it," Liara said, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Enough to do it again?" Aethyta asked, giving her a wink. Liara blushed and refused to answer. "Well, if you want my advice, kid..."

"Please, don't—"

"If you want my advice, give it until this evening and ask for a repeat. I guarantee the Sultana won't turn you down. I bet she appreciates her slavegirls being forward with her once in a while. It's probably a nice change of pace from having to boss them around all the time, right?"

A shudder coursed down Liara's spine. The prospect of asking Shepard to take her again was embarrassing, especially since the suggestion had come from her father, but she couldn't make herself dismiss it, either. Part of her wanted a second round, not just because it had felt good to be claimed so thoroughly, but because she wanted more of Shepard's tenderness. Her Mistress was always kind aside from a few intentionally rough scenes every once in a while, but having Shepard take such care with her had made her feel special. She wanted to recapture that moment again, no matter what it took.

"Maybe," she hedged, knowing Aethyta wouldn't let the subject drop until she gave some kind of confirmation. "She might not even summon me tonight."

"Oh, she will," Aethyta drawled, her grin growing wider. "I've been around a lot longer than you, and I've seen this dance before. Ask her and see what she says. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.”

* * *

Liara spent the rest of the day on pins and needles waiting to see whether Aethyta had been right or not. When Sha'ira finally approached her after dinner and told her to prepare for the Sultana, Liara's heart soared. She felt as though she was walking on air as she headed for the baths. Her Mistress summoned her more often than not, but it was still a relief. The confirmation that Shepard had enjoyed their special evening as much as she had gave her a large confidence boost.

As she washed up, letting her fingers wander a little more than necessary, she thought back to what Aethyta had said.  _'I guarantee the Sultana won't turn you down. I bet she appreciates her slavegirls being forward with her once in a while...'_  So far, Shepard had responded to all her limited requests with enthusiasm. She seemed to enjoy giving pleasure as much as receiving it, despite their uneven power dynamic. The more Liara considered it, the more certain she became. Even if Shepard wasn't planning on taking her everywhere tonight, she doubted the Sultana would turn her down if she offered.

Once she was clean and refreshed, she picked out one of the low-hanging slitted skirts the harem girls were provided with for public appearances and headed for Shepard's chambers. She had several less revealing outfits, but for some reason, she wanted to show off more of her body than usual. She knew Shepard would appreciate her choice to leave her breasts bare, and the considerable dip at the front of the skirt teased at displaying her azure. The slits showed more than a tempting glimpse of her thighs and the swell of her ass. Best of all, it offered easy access if Shepard didn't feel like stripping her all the way.

When she arrived at the Sultana's chambers, she was a little nervous, but her excitement almost drowned it out. She entered without remembering to knock, and upon arrival in the bedroom, she was surprised to see Shepard fully clothed for a change. Instead of waiting with a broad grin and a hard cock, her Mistress was nestled in a mountain of scrolls, reading by candlelight. She had several ink stains on her large hands and a furrow of concentration in the middle of her forehead.

The sight was so surprising and so adorable that Liara almost forgot her purpose. She wanted to kiss the worry lines away and she nearly melted when the Sultana set aside what she was reading and offered her a big smile. "Hello, little one. You're early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least?"

"Hello, Shepard," she said, deciding after a moment to use her Mistress's name. Although she still enjoyed using Shepard's various titles, saying her name gave her a special feeling. "Am I too early? Would you like me to wait?"

Shepard shook her head and tucked her quill behind her ear. "No. Actually, I'd love a break from all this." She gestured at the mountain of paperwork beside her, and it was Liara's turn to adopt a furrowed brow.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you working in bed? Don't you have desks for this sort of thing?"

"Yeah," Shepard sighed, "but sometimes I like to change up the location so I can pretend I'm not working when I'm... uh... working." She scratched at the back of her neck. "It's doesn’t usually help much."

Liara felt another wave of affection for her Mistress. Although she relished Shepard's demanding, dominant moments, seeing her like this was a treasure. She knew Shepard did not share this particular facet of her personality with everyone, and she felt privileged to witness it. Feeling bolder than usual thanks to the Sultana's warm reception, she headed for the bed, adding a sway to her hips. When she reached the edge of the mattress, she removed the quill from behind Shepard's ear and placed it in the inkpot resting on the nightstand.

"We should probably move those scrolls," she said, aiming a pointed look at the bulge that was already growing between her Mistress's legs. She was exceptionally proud of the fact that she had caused it without even touching Shepard first.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one making suggestions and giving orders?" Shepard teased, but she started moving the scrolls onto the nightstand.

Liara helped as best she could, rearranging the stack when it started to teeter to one side. "Of course, Mistress. I'm here to serve you."

A 'but' hung in the air between them, and Shepard stopped what she was doing, adopting an expectant look. "Well, pet, what is it? Tell me now before I throw you on the bed and ravish you."

Liara's cheeks burned. She hadn't expected Shepard to ask her what she wanted quite so directly. Although she knew her Mistress wouldn't think less of her for making a request, part of her was still embarrassed. In the end, she decided to wait a little longer.  _It's always easier for me to gather my courage when I'm desperate. And I always seem to grow desperate when she's taking me._ "It's nothing," she murmured, avoiding Shepard's eyes. "I am at your disposal."

"Uh-huh. Right. Sure you are, little one," Shepard said, her drawling tone almost as skeptical as Aethyta's had been earlier. "Well, we'll just have to see about that. I bet I can get it out of you with the right incentive."

Liara's breath hitched as Shepard's hands fastened to her hips, taking them in a gentle but firm hold. The calluses there and the barely-restrained strength in her Mistress's grip always made her knees weak with desire. She remained still, shivering as Shepard started to undo her skirt. "I love this on you," she purred, teasing beneath the slits. The hooks came loose, and her skirt fluttered to the floor. "But I love it even more off of you." Liara parted her thighs, hoping one of Shepard's hands would delve between them, but instead, her Mistress scooted closer to the edge of the bed, palming both of her breasts. "And I really appreciate that you didn't cover these."

"I hoped you would approve," she said, her voice wavering a little.

"You knew I would approve," Shepard corrected her. "I can tell when I'm being manipulated. I spend most of my days surrounded by nobles, remember?" Although her Mistress's tone was joking, Liara felt a stab of guilt. She knew how much Shepard hated dealing with the slimy nobles always trying to insinuate themselves into her good graces. The last thing she wanted was to make Shepard feel uncomfortable. Before she could apologize, Shepard continued. "It's a nice change of pace, being manipulated into something I actually want to do. And it's kind of cute that you think you can keep secrets from me."

Liara lowered her eyes. Those words should have made her guilt worse, but instead, she felt very exposed and very aroused. Although Shepard wasn't yet aware of her parentage, the Sultana did know everything there was to know about her body. Her Mistress had learned her every weakness, catalogued each sensitive spot, and was more than capable of manipulating her right back.

"You often say my body is an open book," Liara murmured at last, taking in a shaky breath. Shepard's thumbs kept skating over the hard points of her nipples, and each pass made them strain, eager to be pinched or sucked. "What is it telling you?"

Shepard pretended to think about it for a moment. "Well," she said, turning her swipes into a pair of swift tugs that had Liara's hips rocking against empty air, "I think it's telling me that you want my cock buried in that tight little pussy of yours."

The words made Liara burn. Although that was far from the only thing she wanted tonight, Shepard wasn't wrong. Her azure was always more than eager for her Mistress's cock, and although she had very much enjoyed taking it in her ass as well, she knew that particular activity would always be her favorite. "If that is what you desire," she panted, trying not to let out any louder sounds as Shepard continued rolling the hard points of her nipples.

"Wait." Shepard screwed up her face in concentration, pretending to listen intently. "But it's  _also_  saying that you want to get on your knees, open my pants, and suck my cock first."

Liara stared at Shepard in disbelief, but the Sultana couldn't hold her serious expression for long. Her face broke in a grin, and Liara smiled back. "I had no idea my body was so specific," she laughed, dropping to her knees beside her abandoned skirt. "But I suppose if that's truly what it wants, I should listen."

Sucking Shepard's cock was even further from what she had in mind, but the more she thought about it, the more she liked the order disguised as a suggestion. There was something incredibly appealing about the prospect of taking her Mistress's come in all three available places.  _Perhaps that should be my goal,_  she thought as she got to work unfastening Shepard's pants.  _It would be a special treat to enjoy my Mistress's release everywhere at once._

The feel of Shepard’s firm shaft as it fell into her hand made the decision for her. The head was a pleasing shade of pink, and wetness had already pearled at the very tip. She dipped down and took it between her lips, sighing happily as the familiar taste spread across her tongue. Using her mouth to please her Mistress was one of her favorite things, and she could never resist the temptation.

Shepard caressed her crest, finding a gentle hold and encouraging her to keep going. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?” she mumbled, pushing further in. “You drive me crazy as soon as you touch me.”

Liara would have smiled if her mouth hadn’t been busy. She was secretly pleased that she wasn’t the only one who struggled with a lack of control. Driving her Mistress crazy made her feel less alone in her desires. She folded her fingers around the base of Shepard's cock, squeezing the heavy flesh there as she teased the top half with her lips and tongue. From the pounding she could feel in her fist, she knew Shepard wouldn't last long, but it didn't matter. The more times they both came, the better.

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," Shepard grunted, thighs tensing with the effort of holding back her thrusts. "You're going to have a mouthful of my come before you even get started if you're not careful."

Liara whimpered as the blunt edges of her Mistress's nails skimmed the back of her neck in warning, but she couldn't resist flicking over the sensitive slit one last time. The soft spurts of wetness she earned were more than worth it. She drew all the way back up to the widest part of Shepard's head, sucking the tip and covering it with kisses. Soon, her hand fell into a swift pumping motion. She knew she was being greedy, testing her Mistress's orders, but she couldn't help herself. She loved when Shepard came in her mouth almost as much as she loved when Shepard filled her azure.

"Oh, fuck it," Shepard panted, shifting on the edge of the mattress. "I'm the Sultana. I can come down your throat if I want to."

Liara didn't stop what she was doing, but she paused to cast a pleading glance upward, offering Shepard one of her neediest looks. She kept her lips sealed just beneath the pulsing head, enjoying the way it twitched against her tongue. Her silent begging paid off. Shepard rose off the mattress, using the new angle to drive much deeper into her mouth. It took Liara a moment to get her bearings as the tip of the Sultana's cock nudged the back of her throat, but she adjusted quickly. She relaxed as much as she could, allowing Shepard's shaft to continue sliding in until her lips closed around the base instead of the middle. Shepard didn't usually try to bury herself all the way inside, but Liara relished the extra force.

"I meant it when I said I was gonna come down your throat," Shepard said, giving a soft stroke to the curve of her cheek. The gentle touch was very different than the forceful press of her hips, and Liara relished the contrast. Even when Shepard was rough with her, every action she took was also full of care. She breathed in through her nose, ignoring her own mild discomfort and letting the muscles of her throat close around the top of Shepard's length.

She didn't have to wait long. Almost as soon as Shepard buried the last inch of her cock, it gave a heavy ripple. Thick streams of come spilled from the tip, and Liara swallowed eagerly, taking as much as she could. She gazed dreamily at Shepard's flexing stomach as the hot jets continued pouring down her throat, enjoying the play of tension across her Mistress's bunched muscles. They quivered just before each burst of fluid Shepard released, and she used it to her advantage, timing her movements so she wouldn't miss a single drop.

Finally, her Mistress withdrew with a satisfied groan, letting the last few pulses fill her mouth instead. Liara savored the taste, gathering up all she could with her tongue until Shepard finally pulled all the way out. She made a soft noise of disappointment, and Shepard laughed, swiping a thumb over her puffy, well-used lips. "That's my good girl. So, are you ready to tell me what's on your mind yet, or do I have to keep guessing until I get it right?"

Liara brushed a kiss across the backs of Shepard’s fingers to avoid answering, nuzzling into her Mistress’s hand. Part of her was still too embarrassed to admit what she had been fixated on all day, and she was hopeful that Shepard might suggest it without prompting. She gave another silent, pleading look, praying that the need in her eyes might somehow be enough.

She didn’t get what she wanted, but she didn’t end up disappointed, either. “Bed, little one,” Shepard ordered, although not unkindly. “Maybe a proper fuck will convince you to let your secret slip.”

Warmth trailed down Liara’s thighs, and her inner walls fluttered in anticipation. She certainly wouldn’t say no if Shepard wanted her azure. She climbed obediently onto the bed, lying on her back and spreading her legs since Shepard hadn’t specified a pose. As much as she enjoyed taking Shepard’s cock any way she could, she adored having her Mistress’s weight on top of her most of all.

Shepard’s authoritative demeanor cracked just a little at her eagerness, and Liara’s heart swelled when her Mistress gave her another affectionate grin. “I can never resist you, can I?” Shepard murmured as she hopped back onto the bed as well, making the mattress bounce and dip. Liara gave a happy sigh when Shepard settled over her. Forgetting her shyness, she wove her fingers through her Mistress’s soft red hair, pulling her down for a greedy, tongue-swirling kiss. Luckily, Shepard didn’t seem to mind the liberties she had taken. The Sultana kissed her back, and she hurried to hook her knee around Shepard’s waist as their bodies aligned.

Soon, the thick shaft of Shepard’s cock was sliding between the lips of her azure, lighting up every sensitive place with subtle, rocking thrusts. Liara whimpered into Shepard’s mouth as it claimed hers, unable to help herself. She didn’t want to be teased. She needed to be filled, and she had stopped caring how. “Mistress, please,” she murmured against Shepard’s lips, the only words she could summon. She tilted her pelvis up to make her point, whimpering as the head of Shepard’s cock nudged the swollen ridge of her clit.

Unfortunately, the noise only seemed to encourage Shepard further. She repeated the motion on purpose, and soon, Liara was raking her nails up and down the Sultana’s broad back. She didn’t care that she was leaving marks without permission, and she wasn’t ashamed of her desperation. All that mattered was the aching emptiness inside her, an emptiness only Shepard could properly fill.

On the next pass, the tip of Shepard’s cock caught against her entrance, and she took her chance. Her hands shot down, gripping the swell of her Mistress’s ass and urging her to sink inside. Shepard broke their kiss with a low groan, and Liara sucked in a much-needed breath. There was a brief hesitation as the fattest part of the head stretched her opening, but her azure was already slick and eager. It only took a single long push for the first several inches to slip in.

Liara sighed with a mixture of relief and desire. She had the fullness she wanted, but it wouldn’t do any good without movement. She jogged her hips beneath Shepard’s, hoping her Mistress would take the hint and start thrusting. “Fuck, you’re eager tonight, aren’t you?” Shepard panted above her, but Liara could tell from her smile that she was pleased. “Don’t worry, pet. I’ll make sure to give you everything you need.”

 _I know you will,_  Liara thought, shuddering a little and squeezing down around Shepard’s cock as she pictured what she truly needed. Having Shepard buried to the hilt in her azure felt amazing, but it would be even better if she knew she had a second claiming to look forward to afterwards.  _You would give me everything if I could only find the words to ask…_

“Hey, I felt that. But you’re still not talking, huh?” Shepard asked, peering down at her with soft, understanding green eyes. “That’s all right. I know just how to make you use that pretty voice of yours.” She gave a slow pump of her hips, and Liara couldn’t quite stifle a cry as the base of Shepard’s cock ground into her clit. The pressure was blissful, but the pace was maddeningly slow. Her front wall throbbed, pushing out against the thick shaft splitting her open. A low rumble of approval vibrated through Shepard’s chest as she felt it, and Liara trembled all over again as her Mistress started pushing into the sensitive spot deliberately. “I know all your sweet spots, remember? And I know just how to fuck this tight little pussy.  _My_  pussy.”

Liara stopped trying to stay quiet. She wrapped her legs around Shepard’s waist and surrendered to the tempo her Mistress had chosen, gasping with each thrust. They still came slow, but they were deep and hard and unyielding, and each one dragged back out on the perfect angle. When Shepard pinned her wrists to the mattress to keep her in place, she didn’t protest. In fact, the slight edge of helplessness only added to her arousal. The emptiness she felt each time Shepard withdrew left room for a throbbing fullness to grow deep inside her, and she knew she wouldn’t last long. She could only hope her Mistress would give her permission to come before she broke a firm rule instead of just pushing boundaries.

The Sultana seemed to read her mind. “Tell me what you want, little one,” Shepard whispered, smearing her flushed cheek with hot, wet kisses. “I know you’re holding something back. But it should belong to me. Just like you belong to me.”

Liara bit her lip, unsure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Even after all this time, even though she trusted Shepard with everything she was, she still couldn’t find the words. Her body tensed in frustration as Shepard’s shaft began to twitch. Her mind kept flashing to fantasies of Shepard’s cock spurting inside her, then pulling out, still hard and glistening with their shared wetness, and lining up with her other opening to release the rest. She wanted it so badly, could picture it so clearly…

“Mistress, I can’t,” she nearly sobbed, struggling to speak as Shepard continued fucking her. “Please, I need to…if—if I could meld…”

“Do it,” Shepard ordered almost immediately. “A picture’s good enough for me.”

It was easy to give in and form the connection. After so many melds, Shepard’s mind almost felt like an extension of her own in some ways. Liara sank into it easily, and her body and mind both hummed with joy when she was met with unwavering acceptance. She savored the tender feelings Shepard had for her just long enough to gather her courage, but not long enough to make Shepard suspicious. Liara knew her Mistress could probably feel some of the love she tried to keep buried, but she wasn’t ready to share it openly yet. Her fantasies, however, weren’t so frightening to reveal anymore.

Once Shepard had acclimated to her presence, Liara guided her to the right place.

_She bent over the bed, spreading her legs wide and lifting her ass in the air. Shepard’s cock started sinking into her other opening, stretching her until it almost hurt. Just when the overwhelming sensations balanced on the edge of pain, a soft hand kneaded the tense muscles at the base of her spine and relaxed her. “Such a good girl,” Shepard praised, pausing to let her adjust before continuing to push inside. “You’re going to take every inch of my cock and every drop of my come in your ass.”_

_Her azure pulsed with jealousy, letting some of Shepard’s previous release slip free and trail down her thighs. She didn’t want to lose any of it, but Shepard had left her so full that she couldn’t help it. A cry of relief cracked in her throat when Shepard’s hand cupped over her, keeping the rest inside and toying with her clit at the same time. “That’s right, pet. Your pussy’s already dripping with me, and I bet you can still taste me in your mouth. Once I’ve fucked your ass, you’ll…”_

“Fuck!” The startled shout from above her startled Liara out of the fantasy she had been spinning. It had been so intense that she’d almost forgotten Shepard was still buried inside her azure, but she was swiftly reminded. Shepard’s cock gave a hard throb, and a powerful flood of heat poured into her. The swift spurts came faster with each uneven jerk of Shepard’s hips, but she didn’t mind the harsh pumps or her Mistress’s bruising grip on her forearms. She could tell that Shepard was completely overwhelmed, and she was thrilled that her imagination has been enough to send Shepard over the edge.

Liara couldn’t help but follow her Mistress into bliss. The rush of warm come inside her was too much, and she released her own, sending gushes of warm fluid splashing over Shepard’s hard stomach as it flexed above her. Something about the angle, or maybe the moment, was perfect. She came until the sheets were soaked beneath them, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Each shuddering spill pouring into her and out of her felt much too good.

At last, the cycle ended. Shepard emptied herself with a few final thrusts, and though Liara groaned as the head of the Sultana’s cock prodded the special spot along her front wall, she had nothing left to give. She flopped back onto the bed, hardly realizing she had tried to arch beneath Shepard’s weight. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed their minds to drift apart. Maintaining a meld through orgasm was exhausting work, and she could already feel the threads fraying at the edges.

“Wow. So  _that’s_  what you’ve been dancing around all evening,” Shepard panted above her. The Sultana’s breathless voice was both exhausted and thrilled, and Liara opened her eyes again only to be greeted with a dazzling smile. “How’s that cute ass of yours feeling after last night? Because if you’re not too sore, I’d love to make that fantasy into a reality.”

 _I suppose father was right after all,_  Liara thought, too happy to be embarrassed by thoughts of Aethyta even in the middle of sex.  _Shepard does take suggestions well. I shouldn’t have been so afraid._  She blushed and nodded her head as her heart rate picked up speed. This was what she had been hoping for all evening, and now that her azure was well-fucked and full of Shepard’s come, she felt more than ready. She gave a soft sigh as Shepard pulled out of her, but she used the new freedom of movement well, wiggling over to the edge of the mattress and sliding her feet over the edge. It took her a moment to find her footing on her wobbly legs, but eventually, she managed to assume the position she had showed Shepard in the meld. She felt deliciously exposed with her legs spread and her ass in the air, but not afraid. Shepard made her feel safe and cared for, and even her embarrassment had become enjoyable.

“Such a pretty view,” Shepard purred, leaving the bed and circling around behind her. Liara gasped when her Mistress’s gentle fingers trailed up from her stiff ridge and past her slick entrance to settle at her other opening. “And you came so much last time that you’re already soaked here.” The tips probed forward, testing something, and Liara had to muffle her whimper in the mattress. “I’m not even sure I’ll need to use any lube. You’re so wet.” One of Shepard’s fingers began to press inside, and Liara shook at the stretch. It wasn’t painful at all, but it was still a tight fit. She sobbed when it pulled out after a few shallow thrusts. “But because I don’t want to take the slightest chance of hurting you, I’d better use some just in case.”

Liara groaned with disappointment, fisting the sheets in her hands. She raised herself higher in hopes of tempting Shepard to stay, but instead, she was left alone as her Mistress headed over to the drawer beside the bed. Her ears picked up every sound as Shepard rummaged around and set something on the nightstand. Even though she couldn’t see, she could picture what Shepard was doing. Although the two of them rarely needed to use it unless she stopped squirting several hours into a session, Liara had seen the jar of lubrication before. She couldn’t resist flipping her head the other way and stealing a peek as Shepard coated her cock with it, running her hand along the thick shaft until it gleamed.

Shepard caught her looking and clicked her tongue in rebuke. “Couldn’t resist, could you?” she laughed, shaking her head. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”

A shiver raced down Liara’s spine. Her Mistress’s punishments were almost always pleasurable, and she couldn’t help looking forward to them. The only thing Shepard could actually do to upset her was continue to drag out her torment. She was surprised, however, when Shepard returned to the drawer once she had set the jar aside. After a moment, her Mistress pulled out something even more unusual. It was another cock, not nearly as realistic as the one between Shepard’s legs, but it had the same general shape. It was of similar size, straight instead of curved, and the color was black. The base narrowed before flaring out again, and Liara’s eyes widened with realization. This kind of toy was meant to stay inside of her.

Shepard must have sensed her approval, because her smile became a devious smirk. “That got you excited,” she said, closing the drawer and circling back to stand behind her again. “I thought your pussy might get jealous while I was fucking your ass. Besides, I can’t have any more of my come escaping.”

Something cold and firm lined up with the entrance to her azure, and Liara didn’t bother swallowing back her moan of pleasure as it started to push inside. Her previous orgasm had left her slick and ready, and she had no trouble taking the entire shaft of the new toy with a few thrusts. The constant fullness as it settled inside her and her muscles closed around the base was wonderful, although she still missed the heat and texture of Shepard’s cock. She would have been disappointed if she hadn’t known she was about to enjoy it somewhere else.

Almost as if Shepard had read her mind, slippery fingers began teasing her other opening again, spreading the rest of the lube around and inside of her. Liara sighed with relief when she realized it was warm, and she relaxed instantly. Somehow, having Shepard’s fingers inside her ass felt even better while her azure was full as well. The sensations fed off each other, and soon, they became overwhelming. “Please,” she pleaded, unsure where her muscles were clutching down harder. “Mistress, I need…”

“Oh, I know exactly what you need,” Shepard growled. The fingers inside of her pulled out, and Liara sucked in a loud breath as the tip of her Mistress’s cock lined up with her ass instead. “I saw everything in the meld, remember? My needy little slut wants a nice thick cock in her ass to go with the one in her pussy.”

Shepard began pushing forward, and Liara trembled, unable to stop herself from tensing. The stretch was just as wonderful as it had been the night before, but it was also a little uncomfortable. She needed several moments of steady, constant pressure before she could take the widest part of Shepard’s head, and she cried out in relief when it finally popped inside. “Thank the Goddess,” she mumbled, her voice half-muffled by the covers stuck to her cheek.

“You all right?” Shepard asked, breaking out of character and kneading the swell of her ass affectionately. “Just relax for a minute, okay? I won’t move until you’re ready.”

Liara was grateful for the reprieve, but even more thankful that Shepard understood her so well. This was what she had wanted even more than having Shepard fuck her ass: her Mistress’s concern and affection. She had felt it in the meld, and now, she felt it in the Sultana’s every touch. Shepard cared for her, and that thought caused her to relax. Another inch slipped inside of her with hardly any effort at all, and Shepard took that as her cue to start moving again. She resumed thrusting, gently at first, and Liara melted in approval. “I’m fine, Shepard,” she said, falling back once again on her Mistress’s first name. “You aren’t hurting me. You feel so wonderful inside me.”

“Good, because I’m all the way in.”

That was a bit of a surprise. She had expected more pain while taking Shepard to the hilt. She propped herself up on her elbows and glanced back over her shoulder, and her muscles pulsed and rippled at the sight. Shepard’s hips were pressed right against her ass, and there wasn’t an inch of space between them. She was suddenly more aware of the stretch in both her azure and her ass, and a shudder coursed through her as she realized she had never been this full before.

“You like this, huh?” Shepard asked, once again picking up on her thoughts. Sometimes, Liara was convinced the Sultana was part asari. Her perceptiveness was almost as accurate as a true meld. “Being filled in both places at once?” Shepard began moving slowly inside her, pulling out a centimeter at a time before rocking back in. Liara was grateful for the easy pace, because she wasn’t sure she could take rougher treatment while she was so thoroughly stuffed. “You know, I could always arrange for someone else to join us and fill your tight little pussy while I fuck your ass next time.”

The suggestion sent a bolt of pleasure straight to Liara’s clit. She bucked, taking back the inch Shepard had just withdrawn and trying to grind against the bed. Her azure and her ass were more than satisfied, but the ridge of her clit was still exposed and throbbing with need.

After a few useless thrusts, Shepard grabbed her hips to keep her still. “Easy, pet,” she murmured. “Let me take care of that.” One of the hands on her waist left to slide under her stomach and between her legs, and Liara whimpered at the first contact. The rough pads of Shepard’s fingers felt so good rubbing over her, and her vision swam when they started rolling in circles. The Sultana bent over her back to continue whispering beside her crest, still taking her with gentle thrusts. “So, should I take this as confirmation? You  _would_  like me to ask someone else to fuck you while I take your ass? I’m sure Aria wouldn’t mind keeping your pussy warmed up for me… of course, I’d have to make good use of it before and after, just so she doesn’t get entitled.”

Liara was beyond words. The sensations were too intense to sort out, and she could barely remember to breathe. Her lips tried to form Shepard’s name, but she forgot how each time her Mistress’s cock sank into her. It made the thick toy inside her azure shift and forced her harder into the fingers playing with her clit. Helpless to resist, she tested the boundaries of Shepard’s mind, hoping her lover would accept another meld.

She wasn’t disappointed. Shepard allowed her entrance at the first brush of their souls. A thought slipped between them, something that finally threatened to snap the tight thread of desire binding them together.  _But even if I let her borrow your pussy, I’m not letting her have this._  Shepard gave another thrust to make her point, harder than any that had come before.  _Your ass belongs to me, and I don’t feel like sharing it with anyone else._

The possessiveness of the statement was too much for Liara to bear. She stiffened, then shattered, screaming as her climax tore through her. She wanted to belong to Shepard completely—all of her, not just one body part—but this was more than enough. She clenched down hard around Shepard’s cock and the toy in her azure as her muscles fluttered and pulsed, and her clit jumped beneath Shepard’s fingers. Her front wall swelled, and she released a flood just as Shepard’s length began to throb inside her. Despite the hot red claws of the meld raking through her mind, she knew what was about to happen. She squeezed even tighter as her own wetness continued pouring down her legs and splashing onto the bed, trying to coax out her Mistress’s orgasm. Finally, she found the right words.  _Please, Shepard, fill me..._

 _With everything I’ve got._  Shepard slammed into her one last time, and Liara sobbed as a burst of warmth exploded from the tip of her Mistress’s twitching cock and shot deep into her ass. Her second orgasm rolled over into a third as Shepard emptied inside her, and she shouted until her throat burned. This was everything she had wanted—to take Shepard’s release everywhere, to belong to her completely. Each load of come that spurted into her sent her spiraling into pleasure all over again, and she couldn’t stop spilling her own release onto the soaked sheets. Her clit kept pounding beneath Shepard’s firm fingers, and the fluttering muscles of her azure pulled greedily at the toy filling her up as she remembered that some of her Mistress’s come was still there as well.

At last, neither of them had anything left to give. Shepard stopped moving, and Liara whimpered with a mixture of disappointment and relief. She hated the loss of motion, but she couldn’t take any more. Her last string of orgasms had completely exhausted her. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and savor how thoroughly her Mistress had claimed her. Shepard seemed to feel the same way. She pulled out slowly, just an inch at a time, rubbing soothing circles over her ass on the way to ease the parting. The toy came next, and Liara let out a muffled groan. The soreness that followed her emptiness was soothed a little by the knowledge that Shepard’s release was still resting comfortably inside her.

“Spread your legs a little more, sweetheart,” Shepard purred, and Liara felt her drop to her knees on the floor. “I want to make sure I didn’t tear you.”

Liara knew it was only an excuse, but she smiled and obeyed. She didn’t mind showing off. She was proud of the mess Shepard had made of her, and the thought of her Mistress admiring it sent a few soft aftershocks shuddering through her.  _Besides, it’s sweet how she wants to take care of me…_  She suddenly remembered what Shepard had called her, and her heart soared.  _Sweetheart. She called me sweetheart. Maybe what I feel in our melds isn’t just coming from me after all._

She fell into something like a soothing trance as Shepard lingered over the examination, sliding a few fingers through her slickness and occasionally slipping into both her openings at random with opposite hands. It didn’t provide her with the same stretch as Shepard’s cock, but it still felt good enough to tip her over into one last small release. It didn’t cause nearly the same mess, but it left all her muscles relaxed and tingling afterward. The next thing she knew, she was being scooped off the bed and into Shepard’s arms. She settled into the cradled position immediately, resting her head against her Mistress’s broad chest and nuzzling into the curve where her neck met her shoulder. She placed a few kisses there, and Shepard sighed in approval. “Come on, pet. Let’s get cleaned up. Maybe if you’re good, I’ll fuck your pussy one more time to put you to sleep and let you stay the night with me.”

Liara was half-asleep already, but the thought made her smile. Now that Shepard had taken care of her other needs, the thought of spending the night in her Mistress’s arms sounded like the most wonderful thing in the world.

 


	23. Book Three: Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sha'ira and Ashley show for most of this chapter. Enjoy! <3

Ashley sighed as she stared down at the small pond in the middle of the garden. Her reflection rippled with each small burst of wind, but the picture was clear enough. She looked exhausted. The lines around her eyes were deep and she couldn’t loosen the clenched set of her jaw. Her tanned skin was abnormally pale, and she looked like she needed a year of sleep at least. “You’re a mess, Williams,” she said to herself, running a hand over the top of her head. Her hair was pulled back, but several strands had already escaped, clinging to her face in the heat. “You need to get it together if you’re going to impress her.”

Impressing Sha’ira was the foremost thought in her mind. She had reached a turning point at the festival, and despite Sha’ira’s wariness, she was determined to correct her mistake. She had been wrong to reject Sha’ira over and over again because of her misguided principles, and now, only the hope of fixing things helped stave off her overwhelming feelings of regret.

“Captain Williams?”

Ashley recognized the low, soft voice instantly. She turned around at the sound of her name, and her heart stopped. Part of her had dreamed Sha’ira would find her here in the garden, but she hadn’t dared to hope. “Please,” she said, rising from the stone bench, “you don’t need to be so formal.”

Sha’ira looked torn, as though she wasn’t sure whether to take a step forward or back. After a moment’s thought, she remained where she was. Ashley tried not to be too disappointed. “Perhaps that isn’t a good idea, Captain Williams. A little distance might be wise for both of us.” The word ‘distance’ made the bottom drop from Ashley’s stomach. That was the last thing she wanted, and she hurried to protest, but Sha’ira continued before she could speak. “Is there something I can do for you? Some reason you’re here? If you’ve finally decided to take advantage of the Sultana’s generous offer and spend time with one of the girls, you should have your pick. They’re all available if you want to offer them your company.”

Ashley stomach churned at the idea of drowning her desires for Sha’ira in someone else. She couldn’t even think about being with another woman. When she looked back on her time with Shepard and Liara, as much as she had enjoyed herself and even needed it at the time, she couldn’t shake her feelings of guilt. “What if I offered  _you_  my company?” she asked before she could stop herself.

Something flashed in Sha’ira’s eyes that Ashley couldn’t read, but she knew that she wanted to take her words back immediately. She didn’t want it to sound like Sha’ira was replaceable with any of the other harem girls. Sha’ira was special, and only Sha’ira would do.

A multitude of emotions swirled through Sha’ira at Ashley’s words. She was ashamed that the first one was a spike of desire deep down in her belly. It seemed that even the Captain’s frustrating, hurtful indecision couldn’t quell her feelings. But she quickly pushed her arousal aside and focused instead on her anger. It wasn’t hot, burning anger that ripped through her, but harsh coldness tempered by her despair at Ashley’s indifference.

“Of course, Captain." She bowed her head, a move meant to shield her eyes as well as stress Ashley’s superior position. “The Sultana has ordered that you be given your choice of companions. It would be my honor to service you.” She chose her words carefully, knowing they would hurt. The Captain’s sense of honor had kept her from using the services of the harem except for the few times the Sultana insisted.

Ashley’s teeth clenched so hard that her jaw hurt. She’d been so hopeful when Sha’ira had started, but those dreams crashed as she realized the matron was treating her like any other client. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose. She reminded herself that she hadn’t made it easy on Sha’ira when the harem madam had been pursuing her instead, but she couldn’t help feeling hurt.

She was careful to keep the pain out of her expression when she opened her eyes back up and looked at Sha’ira. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have propositioned you like that. Please, accept my apology.” Ashley knew her words were inadequate, so stiff and coldly polite, but she didn’t know what else to say. Then, an idea struck her. She didn’t have time to think it through, so she blurted it out in a panic, praying Sha’ira wouldn't walk away. “Would you have dinner with me tonight instead so I can make it up to you?”

Sha’ira’s eyes widened at the sudden outburst. Her cold mask of indifference fell away. She had been completely blindsided by the question. She opened her mouth to turn down the offer, a knee-jerk reaction to protect herself, but found that she was honestly curious. She was tired of being hurt by the dashing Captain, but she also hadn’t been successful at turning her emotions off where Ashley was concerned. She didn’t know what to do.

“I’m not sure I see what’s to be gained by joining you,” she said at last. Telling the truth was the best option, no matter how painful it was. “I made my interest in you clear, and you made it equally clear that because of my position, you thought I couldn’t have genuine feelings for you. Please, Captain, don't confuse me further. My pride is still wounded.” More than her pride had been wounded thanks to Ashley’s constant rejections, but she didn't have the courage to say so. Bringing up her broken heart would only make the situation worse.

Sha’ira waited for the inevitable apology, for the distance that Ashley always put between them to renew itself, but instead of turning away or dismissing her, the Captain stepped forward. Warm fingers folded around hers, and Sha’ira looked down at their joined hands in disbelief. With the exception of their last shame-filled sexual encounter, and the night when Ashley had looked after her during the festival, she couldn't remember the last time that Ashley had initiated physical contact with her. Her heart lurched in her chest and she forgot how to breathe.

“Please,” Ashley whispered. “I know I'm asking a lot, but give me a chance to explain. I’ve made a lot of mistakes. No matter what else happens, you deserve to hear why I acted the way I did.”

Sha’ira swallowed. She supposed she did deserve some closure. If she was going to put this painful experience behind her, perhaps accepting Ashley’s invitation was the right choice. Or perhaps… She shook herself, trying to dismiss the idea, but it stuck stubbornly in her mind. The Captain’s apology might be a start to fixing things.

Ashley stared at her with pleading eyes and parted lips, and her expression was so hopeful that Sha'ira didn't have it in her to say no. “Just dinner,” she said, relieved when her words didn't tremble. “We’re both in the Sultana’s confidence. It would be a poor idea to let this fester between us.” It was not the real reason she had agreed, but it would serve.

A warm smile crossed Ashley’s face, and before Sha'ira realized what she was doing, she stood up on tip-toe and caught the Captain's lips in a quick kiss. The soft touch made her skin come alive, and warmth blossomed deep in her chest, thawing the ceaseless cold she had felt ever since the Festival. She closed her eyes, unwilling to think about what she was doing or what it meant. Until she needed to stop and breathe again, she would pretend everything hadn’t gone so horribly wrong.

Ashley’s lips pressed forward, trying to taste and take more of her mouth, but Sha’ira forced herself to pull away. Pressure throbbed insistently between her legs, and she could already feel her resolve weakening. This was exactly how she had gotten hurt the last time, but part of her didn’t care.  _And she kissed me back. That has to count for something._ “Not now,” she said, unable to say the word ‘no’. It was too final, and her wounds were still too raw. “When…” She paused, trying to catch her breath and hoping Ashley wouldn’t close the distance between them again. If she did, she wasn’t sure she would be able to keep control of herself. “When do you want to see me?”

“Every day. But I’ll settle for tomorrow night if I have to.” Ashley bit her lip, and it was all Sha’ira could do to keep from kissing her a second time. “Please, just give me a chance to explain.”

“You don’t need to explain, Ashley. I know why you turned me down. Why do you think it hurts me so much just to be near you?”

Ashley flinched, but she didn't avert her eyes. “I deserved that,” she mumbled. “But maybe if I find the right words, I can convince you that I was an idiot, and that I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Sha’ira sighed and pulled her hands free, taking a step back. Her skin felt uncomfortably sensitive beneath her dress, and for once, she wished her regular attire wasn't so revealing. She felt exposed before Ashley’s gaze. “You don’t need to convince me of either of those things. Now, unless you require my services…"

“Not your services,” Ashley insisted. “Just your company tomorrow night. And only if you want to.”

Sha’ira gave Ashley a cautious smile. “I…I suppose I want to. And it’s refreshing to hear you give voice to the fact I can make my own choices.”

Ashley grimaced slightly and raised her hand to rub the back of her neck. “I'm sorry about that, too,” she said sincerely. “I could give you a long explanation about how I was trying to be honorable and all that, but I don’t think you have time for all the grovelling I have planned.” She gave Sha’ira a sheepish smile and hoped the matron would understand. “So I’ll save it for tomorrow night and just say that I’m sorry I treated you so badly.”

“You’re a long way from forgiven,” Sha’ira said with a teasing smile and a brief caress to Ashley’s arm to take the possible sting out of her words, “but I accept your apology. For now.” She took a step back to put some distance between them, trying to cool her libido, which always seemed to run in overdrive whenever the Captain was around, no matter how much pain she’d been caused in the past. “I’ll see you tomorrow night,” she said, turning toward the palace. There was a surprising lightness to her step that she hadn’t felt in a long time, and Sha’ira was hopeful that this could be the start of something better between them.

* * *

In the short time Aethyta had been at the palace, Liara had already seen her father skulking about far more often than she was comfortable with. She knew it couldn’t be coincidence that Aethyta was so often in the same area that she was, pretending to cleaning the library while she read, pretending to stroll in the garden when she did, and lurking surreptitiously about Shepard's quarters on the nights she was summoned. Aethyta had clearly been sent here to spy on her, and that was exactly what she was doing. Liara knew her father wouldn’t be doing such a thing unless she thought it was necessary, but it was still unsettling.

It wasn’t long before Liara decided to seek Aethyta out and beg her to go home. Lately, it had become easier for her to find some private time to do whatever she wanted. The Sultana wasn’t calling on her services quite as often as usual, and she tried not to think about how it was likely due to the presence of Maya Brooks. It was too painful for her to imagine how the human took care of her Mistress’s needs on the nights she wasn’t summoned. And as much as her friends tried to distract her, there were only so many games of chess and kepesh yakshi that she could stand to watch or play.

The problem Liara came across in her search for Aethyta was that the entire palace was a big place, much bigger than the relatively confined areas she was used to frequenting. Her father could be anywhere. She considered asking one of the servants if they could pass along a message or tell her where Aethyta was, but she didn’t want to draw an association between them. If anyone discovered their relationship, there would be too many questions.

After a fruitless search of all the places she could think to look without attracting any suspicion, Liara gave up and went for a walk in the gardens. They were beautifully maintained, and she had found herself spending more and more time out by the small lake that was the garden's centerpiece. She would much rather be alone when she was feeling this way instead of having to try to hold up one end of a conversation that she didn’t want to be having anyway.

Liara had only been sitting on the stone bench for a few minutes when a body plopped down beside her. It startled her a bit, but she kept her composure. A tight frown pulled at her lips when she looked over into her father's smiling, mischievous face. “Where have you been hiding? I’ve been looking for you."

Aethyta’s brow lifted in surprise. “Really, kiddo? That’s not what I heard. According to the rumor mill, you spend almost every night in the Sultana’s chambers.” She gave Liara a playful nudge below the ribs with her elbow. “Good work. Sounds like you’ve got her eating from… well, I was gonna say the palm of your hand, but she’s probably been eating something else. She does that for you, right?”

“What?” Liara blurted out. “I—father! This is  _not_  an appropriate topic for discussion!”

Aethyta gave her a playfully wounded look. “Come on. I’m just looking out for you. No way I’m letting my daughter take up with some selfish prick. And yeah, about that, does she really always wear-”

“Yes,” Liara interrupted before her father could continue. “I mean, no, but…” She closed her eyes and took in a deep, calming breath. Aethyta might not have any boundaries, but that did not mean she had to abandon her own. “Please, I know you’re concerned for me, and I’m more than happy to talk with you about how Shepard treats me, but I don’t want to get into the, ah... details. There are certain things a father has a right  _not_  to know about her daughter, and plenty of things I do not wish to hear about you and mother.”

Aethyta reached out to clasp Liara’s shoulder, and this time, she allowed the touch. “Hey, I get it. If you’re really happy here, I certainly won’t stand in your way. Can’t make any promises about Benezia, though. You know how your mom is. She’s got high expectations. Although now that I think about it, ruling Normandy would be a career she could get behind. Better you than Shiala, anyway. Sweet girl, but she really needs to yank that stick out of her ass.”

Liara blushed. She was still a little tender from the last time Shepard had taken her there. She shifted uncomfortably on the bench and cleared her throat. “Well, I’m afraid that isn’t going to happen, father. Shepard has no idea who I am, and I want to keep it that way. If she finds out now, she’ll think I was lying to her this whole time.”

Aethyta snorted. “Sorry to break it to you, little wing, but you  _were_  lying to her the whole time. She’d be right for thinking it.”

“I know,” Liara mumbled. She knew she should have confessed her real identity to Shepard sooner, but the longer she waited, the more afraid she became. She enjoyed her life here, especially when she was in the Sultana’s company. Sometimes she missed the intellectual stimulation of being an archaeologist, but she didn't want to return to her old life in Thessia-and if she revealed herself to everyone at the palace, that was exactly what would happen. “I just don’t want Shepard to think I was trying to manipulate her. You haven’t seen all the women throwing themselves at her. They want to be her queen. I just want to be hers.”

“Hey.” Liara turned, and was surprised to find sympathy in her father’s eyes. Aethyta's teasing expression was gone, and she looked more serious than Liara could ever remember seeing her. “If she’s good enough for you, she’ll be good enough to forgive you. Right?”

Before Liara could answer, a soft sound drifted from around a corner, familiar in a way she couldn’t place. “I don’t know. I hope so.” The noise came again, and this time, her forehead creased as she tried to identify the source. “Do you hear something?” she whispered. If someone else was about, the last thing she wanted was to be overheard calling Aethyta her father. That would invite all kinds of dangerous questions.

Aethyta leaned forward, tilting her head. “Yep. Sounds like voices.”

“It sounds like Shepard,” Liara murmured. During her time at the palace, she had become attuned to many things that had to do with Shepard, and the Sultana’s smooth, sexy voice was just one of them. She was so drawn to it that she stood up and started to move instinctively toward the sound.

It only took a few steps before she began to hesitate. There was definitely a second voice, a woman if she was hearing accurately, and she didn’t want to intrude. She couldn’t identify the other voice, but she suspected Shepard was with Maya Brooks. She had no desire to see the progression of their relationship. Still, her curiosity had gotten the better of her for her entire life, one of the reasons she had pursued the field of archeology, and this time was no different. She followed the sounds, keeping off the pathways as much as possible to reduce the risk of running into them or anyone else.

It wasn’t long before she looked through a row of decorative trees that served almost as a loosely intertwined privacy fence, to find Shepard and Maya in one of the gazebos. She stepped back and crowded herself against one of the lush green trees, hiding herself from view. While she hadn’t intended to spy on them, she didn’t want them to know she was there.

As she watched, the voices of the two women in the gazebo rising and falling so that she could only pick out a word here or there, Liara found herself getting irritated by the way Maya kept touching Shepard so casually. The contact was flirtatious, and while Shepard didn't exactly return it, she didn’t discourage Maya, either. The thought momentarily crossed Liara’s mind that she would likely touch Shepard at every opportunity as well, enjoying that soft skin and sleek muscled body, but she hated that Maya had the opportunity.

A possessive growl formed in Liara’s throat, rumbling around like a dangerous purr as she watched Maya stand up on her tiptoes and capture Shepard’s mouth in a kiss that soon turned indecent. To Liara, it looked like Maya was trying to eat Shepard’s face off, but that wasn’t even the worst part. At first, she had been too distracted by the kiss to pay attention to what else was going on, but she slowly realized that the hand Maya had rested on Shepard’s stomach at the beginning of the kiss was now nestled between the Sultana’s thighs, cupping what Liara knew from personal experience to be an impressive bulge.

Maya’s boldness shocked Liara a little, but she didn’t know why. Even though she had come to the conclusion that Shepard was sharing her bed with the human whenever the she wasn’t there, seeing the proof with her own eyes was different. Her heart hurt in a way she hadn’t thought possible, squeezing tight in her chest and making it difficult to breathe.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a few times, trying to work through the pain so she could walk away. But when she finally opened her eyes again, she couldn’t bring herself to walk away, even when she saw Maya sink to her knees in front of Shepard. Liara had made the same move enough times to know what was coming, and the thought made a wave of sickness roll through the pit of her stomach.

Shepard’s hands came down to stroke the back of Maya’s hair, the first gesture of physical affection she had actually given, and Liara bit her lip, struggling not to make a sound. She had been appreciative of her hiding spot, but now she wished the bushes didn't offer such good cover. She wanted to leave, but her body remained rooted in place. She couldn’t bring herself to look away, not even when Maya eased the shaft of Shepard’s cock out through the front of her pants.

Her eyes stung with tears when Maya’s lips folded just below the head, and her fingers curled into tight fists. Seeing Shepard with Samantha and the other harem girls had excited her, but for some reason, watching Maya performing what she considered to be her duty was unbearable. Over the past several weeks, she had comforted herself with the thought that even if Maya married Shepard and became her queen, she would still be the Sultana’s favorite company. But as she continued watching, she began to doubt herself more and more.

Shepard let out a low, familiar groan of approval, and Liara's heart cracked in her chest. Her Mistress was obviously enjoying herself.  _What if she really does prefer Maya’s company? What if…_ She had to bite down to keep from sobbing when Maya’s head began moving over Shepard’s lap. A burning lump formed in her throat, and it refused to budge no matter how many times she swallowed.

When Shepard began urging Maya to go faster, clutching the back of her head and sliding forward on the bench, Liara began to feel angry. She knew she had no claim on Shepard, but her rational mind had shut down. Part of her wanted to run out from her hiding place and tear Maya away from Shepard by force.

“Easy, kid. Don’t do anything stupid.”

The sound of Aethyta’s voice made Liara jump. Luckily, Shepard and Maya were too distracted to notice the rustling. A small portion of her anger became embarrassment, and her father’s arrival proved to be just enough of a distraction to help her look away. She grabbed Aethyta’s elbow and dragged her off as quickly and quietly as she could, forcing herself to ignore the sounds coming from behind them. She hurried past the lake and toward the palace, unwilling to remain in the garden any longer. She needed to be as far away from Shepard and Maya as possible.

Once they were a safe distance away, Liara slumped to the ground by the door, propping her back against the wall. She folded her arms on top of her knees and hid her face, hunching over into a ball to hide her tears. They were still welling in her eyes, threatening to spill over, but she didn't want Aethyta to see her cry. More importantly, she didn't want the thought of Maya Brooks to make her cry. She refused to give the noblewoman that kind of power over her.

“Hey…” Aethyta’s hand settled on her shoulder, but Liara was too overwhelmed to shrug it off. She kept her face buried in her arms, refusing to look up. “What happened back there? You don’t burst into tears every time the Sultana fucks someone else, do you? Because believe me, I’ve talked to the other servants, and I’m amazed the woman actually has time to run the kingdom.”

“That wasn’t just someone else,” Liara mumbled. “It was Maya Brooks.”

“ _That_  was Lady Brooks?” Aethyta repeated in surprise.

Liara peeked up at Aethyta over her arms. “You didn’t know?”

“I know who she is. I didn’t know what she looked like until now.” Her forehead creased in thought. “That’s what’s bothering you, isn’t it? You’re afraid she’s going to marry Shepard and take her away from you.”

“And you figured that out all by yourself? Impressive.”

Aethyta narrowed her eyes. “Don’t snap at me, Liara. I’m not the one you should be angry with. I told you to tell Shepard the truth and make a play for her before she accepted another marriage proposal. This is your own fault, and if you want to fix things before it’s too late, you’ll listen to me instead of lashing out.”

“There is nothing to fix,” Liara said. “If I tell Shepard who I really am, she will never trust me again. And if I don’t, I will only ever be a slave to her.”

Feeling a dull pain in her own chest at her daughter’s hopeless despair, Aethyta slid down the wall to sit beside Liara. She slung an arm over Liara’s shoulders and hugged her. “Aww, it’s not so bad, kid,” she said as Liara leaned into her. “From what I’ve heard, you have the Sultana wrapped around your finger. She dotes on you, little wing.”

The words made Liara feel a little better for a few minutes. She thought back on all the times that Shepard really did seem to favor her. Shepard occasionally presented her with gifts, books or little trinkets that she thought Liara might like, and Liara had kept everything like the precious treasures they were. There was no doubt that she was Shepard’s favorite slave, and she spent far more time servicing the Sultana than anyone else in the harem. And she couldn’t help but remember how gentle and caring Shepard was with her when they were together.

But then an image of what she had just seen in the gardens popped into her mind, and her blossoming good mood soured once again. “Yes,” Liara finally answered, “but when she marries her queen, Shepard will have someone else to dote upon.” She let out a sad sigh and leaned her head against Aethyta’s shoulder, letting herself take the offered comfort. She knew she had to come to some decisions surrounding her stay in Normandy soon, but she was too emotionally wrung out to give it proper thought. She just wanted to sit here for a few more minutes and be a daughter leaning on the strength of her father.

* * *

Ashley jittered nervously around the table she had set up in the outer room of her quarters, making last minute tweaks even though things were as ready as they were going to get. She had spent the time between her last meeting with Sha’ira and this moment thinking about how to construct the perfect date. There had been more than a few tangents where Ashley’s mind had wandered down more carnal paths, but she always came back to the dinner that she had promised Sha’ira. She considered this a first impression of what their relationship could be, and she needed to convince Sha’ira that she was worth taking a shot on, even after all her earlier stumblings.

A lot of thought and planning had gone into tonight’s dinner, starting with where to have it. Ashley had considered the gardens at first, but there was always the possibility of interruptions. Such a spectacle would only draw the attention of her friends, no matter that most of them were cheering for this long awaited relationship to finally blossom into something more. Hosting the dinner in her quarters might seem a little presumptuous, but her intentions were pure. She wanted a place where they would have all the privacy they might need. She hoped Sha’ira would take it for what it was instead of making assumptions.

The table was covered in a pristine, rich burgundy table cloth with dinner placements already set upon it. Two long white taper candles were burning in the center, and Ashley had already dimmed the lights once to make sure they were bright enough to see by. The meal already sat at both places, covered by metal domes to keep the food at the perfect temperature until they were ready to eat. And not knowing what Sha’ira preferred to drink, Ashley had several options resting by the table. Everything was as ready as it would ever be.

She smoothed her hands down the front of her jacket one more time, getting out the last non-existent wrinkles, and took a deep, steadying breath. She had very few clothes that weren’t work oriented and had eventually settled on a modified version of her official Captain’s uniform. Perfectly pressed pants and gleaming boots covered her legs and feet, and a plain, well-cut jacket that hugged her torso completed the outfit on top. She just hoped that Sha’ira would like her in black.

The sound of a knock at the door made her head jerk up, and her hands snapped to her sides. She whirled around, clearing her throat so that it wouldn't crack when she called out. “Just a moment!” She stole one last glance at the table to make sure nothing was out of place, straightened her shoulders, and forced her lips into a smile. Once it was there, she allowed herself to feel hopeful. Sha’ira wouldn't have agreed to see her if there was no hope. She breathed in and headed toward the door.

Sha’ira was waiting outside, but Ashley wasn't prepared for the sight of her in a dress. It was less revealing than some of the clothes she typically wore while she performed her duties, covering her breasts instead of putting them on display and drifting well past her knees, but somehow, it only teased her imagination more. The deep purple color contrasted beautifully with her skin. Heat grew between Ashley's legs, but she willed herself to ignore it. She had to keep focused if she was going to make this apology count. “You’re here,” she blurted out, twisting her hands in front of her.

Sha’ira smiled. She had seen her proper, stone-faced Captain display several emotions over the past several weeks, but ‘nervousness’ was still fairly new. It was almost charming. She sighed and reached out to pull Ashley’s hands apart so she would stop picking at the sleeves of her uniform shirt. “Yes, I’m here. I hope you weren’t expecting someone else?”

Ashley froze as their hands met. “I… no, but…”

“Good.” Sha’ira knew it was unwise, but she let her eyes trail up and down, taking in the sight of Ashley in her uniform. Her stomach flipped, and she had to work to conceal her swiftly rising hunger. She desired Ashley just as much as she always had, but she was still hurt. The memories of that pain were strong enough to allow her some control. “So, where are we going? You look like you’re ready.”

Ashley cast a nervous glance back over her shoulder into the room. “Actually, we’re staying here. But it’s not what it sounds like,” she added quickly. “I just wanted to make sure we were alone. I don’t want to embarrass either of us by having this conversation in public, and knowing some people…”

Sha’ira smiled in understanding. “By some people, you mean Aria T’Loak, don’t you?”

“Yeah. And maybe Shepard, if she’s in one of her ‘helpful’ moods. I just want to make sure we don’t have any interruptions. This is important. But I promise I don't expect you to… well, just come inside. You’ll see.”

Sha’ira dropped one of Ashley’s hands and urged the other one to slide through her arm. “If you insist. Lead the way, Captain.” This time, she delivered the term affectionately instead of turning it into a cold dismissal, and a smile spread across Ashley’s face.

“Of course. I have the food taken care of, but I left the drink of choice up to you.”

Sha’ira didn't respond. She wasn't sure that alcohol was a good idea, even though she was feeling tense. Her relationship with Ashley was already complicated enough. Neither of them needed any help to ruin it further. “We’ll see,” she said as Ashley led her through the door and closed it behind them. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around the room. Candles flickered, the furniture had been moved, and the table settings looked like something out of a painting. The display before her was anything but casual, and she was touched that Ashley had put so much effort into the preparations.

Even as her gaze travelled around the room, taking in every little detail, Sha’ira couldn’t help it when she focused on the door that she knew led to Ashley’s bedroom just a little longer than anything else. A small shiver crawled up her spine as she thought about what had happened the last time they’d been alone together in the Captain’s rooms. Even though it had ended badly, everything up until the point had been amazing.

The memories threatened to overwhelm her yet again, and Sha’ira averted her eyes, continuing her perusal of the rest of the room. She smiled to herself when she thought about how it was unlikely that Ashley had to do a lot of cleaning to get ready. The Captain was the tidiest person she had ever met, and her need to keep everything in its proper place bordered on compulsiveness. It was one of those qualities that Sha’ira could have found irritating, but instead tended to think of as endearing.

They stopped by the table, but before Sha’ira could make a move to sit down, Ashley pulled her chair out for her. “Thank you,” she said as she looked into Ashley’s eyes, inexplicably happy to see the delight that shined back at her. She brushed her fingers lightly across Ashley’s forearm as she sat, wishing the Captain hadn’t been wearing long sleeves so she could have felt the soft skin and fine, silky hairs instead of just imagining them. Even though it wasn’t as teasing a touch as it could have been, Sha’ira felt herself warm at the instant darkening of Ashley’s eyes. Her Captain was still her favorite person to flirt with despite everything that had gone wrong.

“My pleasure,” Ashley said, her voice lower and huskier than usual. She pushed Sha’ira’s chair in and cleared her throat before walking around to her own side of the table. Nowhere in her carefully plotted outline for tonight’s activities was there any plan for sex. As much as she craved a physical contact with Sha’ira, Ashley was afraid of ruining their chance to form a more solid, permanent bond. “So, what would you like to drink?” she asked, waving her hand over to the selections that were available.

“Well,” Sha’ira answered, still considering her options, “let's start with a glass of water.” She waited while Ashley reached for a pitcher, watching as the Captain filled two glasses before making a second request. “And I would love half a glass of the red wine.” She figured that it would be safe if she only indulged a little. She had even chosen her least favorite of the two choices so she wouldn't be tempted to ask for another glass.

“So, I promised you an apology,” Ashley said as she poured the wine, never one to put off a problem when she could face it head on. She hoped adequate words would come to her as she placed one of the glasses in front of Sha’ira.

Before she could begin, Sha’ira reached out and brushed her hand, this time making sure that they touched skin to skin. “Why don’t we enjoy this lovely dinner you arranged for first? You can grovel later.” Even though she was curious to hear what Ashley had to say, Sha’ira wanted to pretend for a little while that this was something more than an apology dinner. She wanted to enjoy the evening and forget about the heartache of their past. She was glad when Ashley nodded her head and moved on to serve both their dinners.

“I’m happy to talk about whatever you want to talk about… but why did you agree to see me at all?” Ashley twisted the handle of her fork nervously in her hand. “I mean, I hoped you would say yes, but I wasn’t expecting it. You were pretty mad after I ran out on you like an idiot last time.”

Sha’ira sighed. “Maybe a little,” she admitted, “but mostly, I was hurt. So much time wasted, simply because you didn’t think I was capable of making my own choices, and because you assumed I was only showing interest in you as part of my job. That assumption isn’t only insulting to me, it’s insulting to you, too.”

Ashley sank lower in her seat. “Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a real ass.”

“Not quite.” Sha’ira reached across the table to cover Ashley’s hand. Her fork clattered onto her plate, but neither of them noticed the sound. “Your social skills could definitely use some work, but your heart was in the right place. I remember how you stood up for me at the festival. I appreciated the gesture. I just wish you had been able to show me the same respect when I wasn’t in imminent danger.”

“I don’t think you ever were in real danger,” Ashley said. “You have biotics, after all. If that creep had done anything worse, you could have blasted him through the wall.”

Sha’ira allowed herself to smile. Perhaps it was the wine, or maybe it was her contact with Ashley’s skin, but her palms felt unusually warm, and the heat was starting to creep over her face as well. “I won’t begin to guess where you get such ideas. Perhaps you have been observing our friend Liara too much on the training grounds.” Her heart beat faster as she remembered the last time they had visited the training grounds together, and she swallowed thickly before continuing. “But you shouldn’t dismiss what you did. That night, I felt like you saw me as an individual instead of just an annoyance, or a temptation you had to resist.”

“I’ve always seen you as a person,” Ashley mumbled. “I just saw you as a person I shouldn’t be with. I thought it would mess up both of our lives. I was afraid of getting hurt.”

“And now?” Sha’ira had to force her expression to remain neutral. Normally, situations like this came naturally to her, but her relationship with Ashley made her feel completely out of control. Terror and hope warred in her chest, and she squeezed Ashley’s fingers tighter.

“Now? I’m still afraid of getting hurt. But I don’t think being with you will mess up my life. Just spending time around you makes my life better.”

Those words were enough. Sha’ira pushed her plate and the half-empty glass of wine aside, bracing her elbow on the table so that she could lean forward. Ashley gave her a surprised look, but Sha’ira didn't give her time to speak. Instead, she pressed their lips together, fisting the collar of Ashley’s shirt in her hand.

Every thought that had been in Ashley’s head fled as she got lost in the kiss. Sha’ira’s lips were soft, and they tasted faintly of something sweet, making her want to sample more until she could identify the flavor. She was demanding, pressing her tongue forward to run across the seam of Ashley’s lips until she relented and let her in. Ashley was helpless to do anything except respond, giving in to the desires she usually held under strict control. Sha’ira had always been able to make her forget herself, make her give in to the baser instincts that only seemed to come out around the beautiful matron.

Sha’ira soon grew frustrated with the table between them. Ashley was a wonderfully solid woman, and she wanted the pleasure of memorizing every muscular inch of her, but it was impossible to pull the Captain any closer with the table in the way. As satisfying as it would have been to just push everything off and ravish the Captain right there, she didn't want to leave a mess.

She reluctantly broke their kiss and made her way around the small table, unwilling to give Ashley too much time to rethink where things seemed to be heading. As she drew closer, Sha’ira could see Ashley’s eyes starting to clear from their hazy glaze of desire, and she immediately captured her Captain’s lips once again. Ashley had moments where she said the sweetest things, but Sha’ira wanted more than just her words.

Sha’ira purred in pleasure when Ashley started to kiss her back, knowing that half the battle was getting her rigid Captain to let herself go. An approving sigh broke in her throat when Ashley pushed her back into the wall, trapping her against the cool stones. This was the take-command Captain that Sha’ira was always looking for Ashley to be. As much as she was capable of leading in their relationship, Sha’ira had always fantasized about Ashley being the dominant one.

“Wait,” Ashley panted as she ripped her mouth away from Sha’ira’s. As if by some powerful, unseen force, she dipped her head to reclaim Sha’ira’s mouth just moments later, contradicting her own words. “Oh, God, wait,” she said again, this time pulling back enough to put a little space between their bodies. She needed to get herself back under control before she let things go too far. She was lucky that Sha’ira was even here right now. She didn’t want to ruin it by moving too fast.

“I think we’ve waited long enough,” Sha’ira said, her voice low and sultry. She ran her hand up along Ashley’s strong arm to curl her fingers around the nape of the human’s neck. But when she tried to pull the Captain back to her, Ashley resisted.

“I just don’t want you to do anything you’ll regret later,” Ashley said, looking into Sha’ira’s eyes. As much as she wanted this, she didn't mind going slow if it meant she would be able to keep Sha’ira forever. "I don't want you to feel like I forced you into this."

Sha’ira felt herself go cold. Ashley hadn’t really changed at all. It was another dodge, another rejection of her feelings. She pushed the Captain aside and stormed past her, intent on leaving this whole horrible scene behind her, but whirled around at the last moment. “When are you ever going to trust that I can make my own decisions? I may be a  _whore_ , but I still have desires.”

Ashley remained behind the table. She tried to move, but her legs refused to obey. Her heart sank instead of pounding with excitement, and her chest tightened until it was difficult to breathe. Somehow, she managed to lift her hand and reach out after Sha’ira. “Please…” Her voice cracked around the lump in her throat. “Don’t leave. I just wanted to—”

Sha’ira stalked back toward the table. Anger still burned in her eyes, but something else smouldered beneath it, and Ashley’s words deserted her. She lost what was left of her apology, but Sha’ira didn't give her time to explain. Before she could say anything else, Sha’ira’s fingers slid around the back of her neck and tangled through her hair, yanking her forward into another kiss.

It was everything she wanted, but not in the way she wanted it. Sha’ira’s mouth claimed hers in a sear of heat and anger. The hard, insistent press of her lips made Ashley’s heart crack all over again. She flinched and tried to pull away, but her own body did the opposite. She pulled Sha’ira forward, clutching the swell of her hips to keep her as close as possible. Her hands shook as she remembered what it had been like to touch Sha’ira before, what it had been like when Sha’ira had touched her. The thought sent a powerful shudder down her spine and heat pooled between her legs.

Sha’ira’s mouth jerked back, but only far enough for both of them to catch their breath. “Are you going to push me away again?” The edges of her words remained sharp even through her whisper. “Tell me to leave? Lie and say that you don’t want me?”

Ashley groaned as the warmth of Sha’ira’s mouth trailed along her throat, moving down from the line of her jaw to settle directly over her pulse point. She could feel the sharp edges of Sha’ira’s nails digging into the soft skin at the back of her neck, but pain barely registered. The rapidly growing pressure in her lower belly stole all her attention. Sha’ira was angry, but she was also warm and solid and welcoming. Ashley couldn't stop herself from responding. All her fears and excuses fell away, and she shoved Sha’ira backwards onto the table, shoving the dishes aside with a sweep of her arm.

Sha’ira yanked her forward a split second later, refusing to let their bodies part. Ashley groaned as a bite followed the heat along her neck, and her hips pushed forward instinctively. A soft cry broke against her skin, and her breath hitched in surprise when she realized that she was settled directly between Sha’ira’s legs. She reached down, pulling one of Sha’ira’s knees up to hook around her waist.

Ashley pulled back just enough to look into Sha’ira’s eyes, loving the need and desire she saw shimmering in the darkening depths. She shivered as the power of it washed over her, joining with her own and forming something she didn’t have a prayer of ignoring. Sha’ira had been right to accuse her of always running away, but she was finished with that kind of behavior. She wanted Sha’ira, and it was more than obvious that Sha’ira felt the same way about her. She was finally going to do something about it, without feeling guilty.

Her hand curled around Sha’ira’s thigh. The skin beneath her palm was warm and soft, and she ached at the thought of exploring further. She took Sha’ira’s mouth in another kiss as she slid her hand further up the matron’s leg, pushing the skirt of the dress up to bunch at her waist. Ashley knew she was doing something right when Sha’ira’s fingernails dug into the back of her neck again, scratching harder the closer she came to the juncture between her legs.

Little whimpers of pleasure and encouragement escaped from Sha’ira, and Ashley instantly fell in love with the noises. She knew she would never grow tired of hearing those sounds, and made a promise to herself to pull as many of them from Sha’ira as she possibly could, starting tonight. As her hand travelled further up Sha’ira’s thigh, the breathing beside her ear became faster and more erratic. Ashley began holding her own breath in anticipation. It all came rushing out when she reached the crease of Sha’ira’s hip and found that the madam was wearing nothing beneath her dress. She couldn’t stop her hips from jerking forward unexpectedly, rocking between Sha’ira’s legs in a way that drew another moan of pleasure from the beautiful asari.

Sha’ira tore her mouth away from Ashley’s. “Goddess,” she panted. “Touch me. Please touch me. I’ve waited so long.” She wasn’t above begging when what she’d wanted forever was finally within reach. If Ashley walked away from her now, Sha’ira would never forgive her.

As much as Ashley wanted to make it last, she was acutely aware of the fact that she had forced Sha’ira to wait for months before this. Worse still, Sha’ira had given her several of the most amazing orgasms of her life during their last encounter, but she had run away before returning the favor. Her forehead creased with determination, and she made a silent promise to herself that Sha’ira wouldn't leave unsatisfied like last time. She gave the swell of Sha’ira’s backside a promise-laden caress before slipping her hand around to cup the matron’s azure.

The new pressure made Sha’ira gasp. She dug her fingers into Ashley’s shoulder, yanking the Captain forward for another kiss as hesitant fingertips skimmed between her legs. The touch was teasingly light, and each soft brush along her folds made her hips quiver with need. She tried to push forward and force Ashley to speed up, but whenever she did, she still found herself wanting. Sha’ira was accustomed to being the one to set the tempo in most sexual encounters, and the change of pace had her dizzy with need. She couldn't decide whether she wanted to force Ashley to move faster, or whether she enjoyed the reverent way the Captain was touching her.

“You’re beautiful,” Ashley murmured against her lips, whispering the words between kisses. “So beautiful, Sha’ira…” The warmth and sweetness of her breath made Sha’ira’s face flush, and her head swam as she looked up into Ashley’s eyes. “I should have done this a long time ago.”

Sha’ira tightened her knee around Ashley’s hip. The fingers that had been stroking along the lips of her azure finally caught the ridge of her clit, and she made sure they stayed there, holding Ashley as tight as she could. Her heart flew into her throat when Ashley’s fingers began circling the swollen tip. “Yes. You should have,” Sha’ira gasped. But she couldn't continue being angry about that while Ashley was finally giving her what she had needed for so long.

“I’m sorry,” Ashley started to say, but Sha’ira silenced her with another kiss. She pushed her tongue past Ashley’s lips, tasting the sweetness of her mouth until they were both breathless. It wasn’t until her lungs burned from lack of air and her hips had started a firm rocking motion against Ashley’s hand that she finally pulled away, and only after she had pulled at Ashley’s lower lip with her teeth.

“Don’t be sorry. Just fuck me.” It wasn’t only fucking, and Sha’ira was certain Ashley felt the same way, but she was still too afraid to voice what she wanted this to be. Ashley seemed to understand, and she dipped her fingers down to tease her entrance. They pressed forward carefully at first, as if she was afraid of being too rough, and Sha’ira let out a sob of frustration. She pushed her hips down, throwing her head back as Ashley finally slid inside of her. The fullness was everything she had craved. “More,” she pleaded, unsure whether she was asking for more stretch, or more motion. She wanted everything Ashley was willing to give her.

Ashley pulled back just enough to glance between their bodies. She stared down in awe, still not fully able to comprehend the sight of her fingers embedded deep within Sha’ira. She had imagined it countless times, fantasies that had only grown more vivid after their last encounter. But now, she was actually inside of the woman that she loved. There was no denying it. She did love Sha’ira, and she couldn’t remember why she had tried to fight against that fact for so long. It wasn’t until Sha’ira gave a needy whimper and moved restlessly against her hand that she came back to herself. Her lover was hot, wet, and tight around her fingers, and Ashley couldn’t remember ever being so turned on. But it wasn’t her own orgasm that she was interested in striving for. She could think of nothing more satisfying than driving Sha’ira to the ultimate pinnacle of pleasure, nothing more arousing than feeling Sha’ira come.

She pulled out, groaning at the sight of her fingers covered in Sha’ira’s wetness, before slowly pushing back in. She knew Sha’ira didn’t want slow, and she didn’t want to disappoint her, but she offset the deliberate pace by curling her fingers hard against Sha’ira’s front wall on each stroke. She could feel when her fingertips grazed the ribbed spot that she knew would bring Sha’ira even more pleasure, so on her next stroke, Ashley pushed directly against it. She was ready when Sha’ira bucked in her arms, whispering a breathless plea for more, but she didn't expect the surge of wetness that flooded her hand.

This moment had been played in Sha’ira’s mind hundreds of times before, in so many different scenarios, but her imagination couldn't compare to how it was in real life. She had released again and again into her own hand, fantasizing that it was Ashley touching her, Ashley making her come, but now that it was really happening, Sha’ira was embarrassed to admit that her self-control was in shambles.

“I’m going to come,” she warned on broken sob as she felt her body tighten. “I’m sorry. I can’t wait.” She was grateful when Ashley didn’t seem to mind. In fact, her Captain started thrusting faster, curling those long, dextrous fingers even harder up against the sensitive spot on her front wall. Sha’ira gave herself over to the pleasure, to the emotions she had kept bottled up inside for far too long. She didn’t notice the buzzing in her head until it was too late to stop her mind from reaching out, searching for the intimacy of a mating meld. “Ash-” Sha’ira tried to say, but she was unable to get out her Captain's full name before the meld started. All she could do was give in to her body’s demands as her climax broke around her, more intense than anything she had ever felt before.

Ashley felt Sha’ira’s consciousness press against her own, and she relaxed, opening up to the rush of sensations. She hadn't experienced many melds with previous partners, and the ones that she had been a part of didn’t come close to preparing her for the power of this one. She could feel more than just echoes of the pleasure she was giving Sha’ira. She shared it. Each thrust of her fingers against Sha’ira’s sensitive front wall seemed to hit her as well, and she couldn’t help but grind against the edge of the table, desperate for her own release.

Sha’ira clutched at Ashley’s mind, drawing all she could and sharing everything she had until she couldn't tell the difference between taking and giving. All the coldness Ashley had ever shown her, all the reluctance and doubt, had left the moment their minds touched. Tears leaked from her eyes as she fell into shudder after shudder, riding through the waves of her release. She jerked into Ashley’s hand, throbbing beneath her thumb and clutching at her fingers. Fierce, clawing need ripped through the strands of the meld, and the lines between them faded. Their bodies became one, and every touch, every thought, every feeling blurred over the edges.

Ashley followed her a moment later. Her hips bucked against nothing, and Sha’ira hurried to shove one of her hands down between their bodies. She was too far gone to remove Ashley’s pants, but she did manage to work her fingers past the waistband, and she trembled all over again at the wetness she found. A low, choked gasp came from beside her crest, but it was the flood of relief and desire reflected back at her through the union that let her know she had succeeded in sharing her pleasure. She folded her other arm around Ashley’s torso, pulling her close and preparing to take her Captain’s weight as she collapsed.

But Ashley didn't collapse. The edges of the meld grew sharper, and the fingers inside of her continued thrusting. Sha’ira hooked her knee tighter around Ashley’s waist and fisted the fabric of her shirt, lifting her hips to meet the new rhythm. This time, it was fast and hard and everything that Ashley had refused to give her before. But despite the rough tempo, the only thing she felt through the cords of thought that bound them was love and tenderness. She had been too afraid to let herself believe Ashley could love her, but the proof was all around her, inside her mind and her heart. The words didn't even need to be said.

This time, her release was less of a surprise, but twice as powerful. She arched beneath Ashley, crushing their lips together in a frantic kiss as she buried herself even deeper within the meld. The landscape of Ashley’s mind, the contours of her heart were already becoming familiar. She felt Ashley’s intense desire to please her, to care for her, to give her everything she had held back for so long. The fingers embedded within her pushed forward one last time, and she froze, clinging to Ashley in every way she could as a surge of heat spilled from deep inside of her.

The surge of Sha’ira’s second release was all Ashley needed. Although she fought to keep some of herself back, struggling to retain enough focus to ease Sha’ira through her orgasm, she couldn't resist the power of the meld. It consumed her, and all she could do was surrender. Her inner walls fluttered in time with the pulses of Sha’ira’s contractions, and her clit throbbed as she pushed herself against Sha’ira’s fingers. She broke her mouth away from Sha’ira’s only long enough to sob her name.

Ashley slumped forward, gently withdrawing her fingers from between Sha’ira’s legs. She caught herself on the edge of the table, preventing herself from crushing her lover beneath her. She groaned softly into Sha’ira’s sweat-slickened neck as her clit twitched against the asari’s fingers, her hips pumping languidly each time. The pleasure was almost painful, but Ashley couldn’t seem to stop. This was what she’d wanted forever, and her body was determined to take as much pleasure as possible.

There was nothing about this time with Sha’ira that could compare to anything Ashley had experienced in the past. She had fucked willing partners for hours and never felt this sense of peace and satisfaction. Her contentment didn’t dull her desire for Sha’ira, but it made the sensation a pleasant one instead of painful. There was no longer a sense that she had messed up her life by missing the opportunity to be with the beautiful matron.

It wasn’t until Sha’ira took her hand out of Ashley’s pants that the Captain finally leaned back, shifting her weight. Ashley didn’t know what she expected to happen next, but it wasn’t the dangerous flare of heat and desire she felt when she watched Sha’ira bring her fingers up to her mouth and lick them clean. She’d thought she was satisfied, but all her hunger came roaring back as she watched Sha’ira savor her taste.

Sha’ira’s lips turned up into a satisfied smirk around her fingers as she watched Ashley’s eyes darken once again. When she’d started cleaning her hand, her only desire had been to take a taste of what she’d been dreaming of for ages. But now that she had Ashley’s attention, she didn’t see the harm in teasing her Captain a little. She thoroughly cleaned each digit, drawing it out until every drop was gone. Ashley deserved the torture for making her wait so long for this.

When Ashley didn’t make a single move, only watched her with more intensity than she had ever felt before, Sha’ira wondered if she was losing her touch. But then she remembered that her Captain had legendary control, and it had taken her years to finally get Ashley to touch her. Honestly, Sha’ira was surprised that Ashley had taken the initiative this time, but it was pretty clear that she would have to push if she wanted this night to continue.

Sha’ira wrapped her arms around Ashley’s neck and leaned into her Captain’s solid, muscular form, bringing their mouths together in a deep, slow kiss. She knew Ashley could taste herself, and was pleased to find her lover’s eyes even darker when she tilted back after breaking the seal of their lips. “I’m ready for you to take me to bed, Captain,” Sha’ira said in a husky voice that she didn’t have to try for. She nipped Ashley’s bottom lip just hard enough that a streak of pain would run through the pleasure. “I’ve been dreaming about tasting you for longer than I care to admit, and tonight, I’m finally going to get what I’ve been craving.”


	24. Book Three: Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone EXCEPT Shepard finds out about Liara's parentage, and Sha'ira and Ashley have a nice morning together. :D

“Liara? Are you all right?”

Although she looked up at the sound of her name, Liara couldn't bring herself to smile as she lifted her head and saw Samantha walking toward her. She had spent most of the day by herself, avoiding the other residents of the palace whenever possible. Fortunately, Sha’ira hadn't tried to summon her to Shepard’s quarters, and none of the servants, guards, or harem girls had bothered her until now. She sighed and stood to greet her friend. The least she could do was ease Samantha’s worries even if she didn’t want to talk to her. “Hello,” she said, bowing her head to avoid eye contact. “I’m fine, thank you. If you are here to invite me to  a game of kepesh-yakshi, however, I fear I will have to decline. I’m just not in the mood today.”

“That’s why I came over,” Samantha said. “I… er, I mean we…” Her eyes darted nervously to the side, and Liara caught a glimpse of Kelly standing off behind one of the nearby pillars, obviously trying to listen in. “We’re worried about you, Liara. You’ve been by yourself all day, and you look like you’re about to burst into tears.”

Liara sighed and continued staring down into her lap. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her problems with Lady Brooks, especially with Kelly around to repeat the story to everyone in the palace. “I’m not going to cry,” she said, although the slight crack in her voice gave her away. “And although I appreciate the concern, I would rather not talk about what’s bothering me right now.”

Samantha looked slightly hurt, but she took a step backwards and lowered the arm she had been reaching out with. “Oh. Of course. I wouldn’t want to…”

“What she’s trying to say is, we want to help cheer you up,” Kelly said, unable to resist joining in the conversation. “It makes us sad to see you so sad.”

To Liara’s surprise, Samantha summoned enough courage to shoot Kelly a chastising look. “And what  _she_  means to say is, we’re here if you decide you want to talk about it later. Come on, Kelly, let’s go.”

“Go where?” Another voice added, and Liara groaned in disappointment when she saw three other familiar faces approaching their little group. Solana had a big grin, and Aria was strolling beside her, one hand folded casually around Tevos’s waist. Liara blushed. With the way Solana was walking, she didn't need to guess what her friend had been up to that morning. Aria and Tevos were fairly frequent visitors to the harem whenever they stayed at the palace, and although there was a silent understanding that she was off-limits until Shepard said otherwise, Liara had developed something of a flirtatious banter with them. But she was in no mood to flirt today, and even Samantha’s considerate behavior was starting to grate on her patience.

“Good morning, Aria, Tevos.” Kelly bowed her head respectfully to them before turning to Solana. “Hi, Solana! We weren’t going anywhere. We were just trying to cheer Liara up.”

Solana’s mandibles quivered. “She’s sad? Why?”

Tevos smiled. “Isn’t it obvious? She’s in love with Shepard.”

“Well, of course she is. We all knew that,” Kelly said. “But why would that make her sad?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Liara whispered, but the others continued talking over her.

“I’m guessing it’s because Shepard isn’t exactly the romantic type,” Aria drawled. “She’s a good fuck and a better friend, but she’s also a bit clueless. How do you think I managed to steal Tevos from her?”

Solana blinked in surprise. “You stole Tevos from the Sultana?”

“Well, they weren’t that serious,” Aria said with a shrug as a soft blush crossed Tevos’s face. “But I will say it wasn’t as hard as it should have been. A little wine and some sweet words can go a long way.”

Liara breathed out a soft sigh of relief, grateful that the conversation had splintered off in a different direction, but the arrival of another figure dashed her hopes. She clapped her hand over her eyes when she saw Aethyta walk in through the large double doors and catch sight of her. Swiftly, she rose from the bench where she had been resting and attempted to step out of sight, using Samantha as a shield. “That’s a wonderful story, Aria, but I’m afraid I need to say goodbye now,” she mumbled. “Samantha, let’s go to the washroom.”

Samantha looked at her in surprise. “Why? You just said you didn’t want us around.”

“Well, I—” Liara stammered, searching for a reason. Unfortunately, she was still too distracted by her self-pitying thoughts to come up with a plausible answer before Aethyta joined the gathering. Liara sighed. All she’d wanted was to spend a little time alone, and it was just her luck that everyone had converged on her at once.

“What’s going on over here?” Aethyta asked as she sauntered up to the loosely formed party. “Look at you, kid,” she said, giving Liara a light clap to the back. “Making friends. You always had such a hard time with that when you were younger. I guess Shepard really is a good influence on you.”

Even if Liara could have thought of any words to silence her father, she knew they wouldn’t come out. Aethyta was convinced that her best option was to come clean to Shepard, and while she wouldn’t directly out her to the Sultana, she certainly wasn’t going to make any attempts to keep their connection a secret.

As Liara looked around the group, she saw that everyone was curious about the newcomer, but only Aria was more than politely interested. The Queen of Omega was looking at Aethyta with an intense scrutiny, as though trying very hard to place where she had seen her before. And before Liara could come up with some quick excuse to escape, taking her father with her, Aria spoke up. “I swear I know you.”

“You must have seen her working around the palace,” Liara said quickly, stepping to Aethyta’s side and curling her hand roughly around her father’s arm, tugging discreetly. “She’s one of the newest servants. And she was just leaving.”

“No,” Aria said, forestalling the quick, inconspicuous getaway that Liara had been hoping for. “It’s from somewhere else, not here.”

Liara saw the moment that recognition dawned in Aria’s eyes and she tried to keep herself from panicking. Still, she wasn’t ready for the accusations that soon came streaming from Aria’s mouth.

“You’re Matriarch Benezia’s bondmate! What are you doing here? Spying on Shepard?” Aria’s biotics flared to life, but thankfully she had the good sense not to unleash them. Still, everyone took a step back from the angry asari, as well as moving away from where Liara stood by Aethyta’s side. “Just because Shepard didn’t pick that piece you sent to ally her with Thessia doesn’t mean you should have resorted to such underhanded tricks.”

Thankfully, Tevos slipped a hand around Aria's waist before she could do anything stupid. “There's no need to overreact. I’m sure Matriarch Aethyta is only here to check on her daughter.”

Aria let her biotics fade away, but she still looked a little confused. “Wait, daughter? And you  _knew_  about this?”

"Of course, dear. I've known for a long time." Tevos ignored her and looked instead at Aethyta and Liara. “I apologize for my bondmate. Her mouth has a tendency to get ahead of her brain, but I usually forgive her that fault because it is such a wonderful mouth.”

“So I’ve heard,” Aethyta said, letting out a short, barking laugh at Aria’s expense. “Good on you for enjoying it. I always knew you seemed a little less stuck-up than the rest of the Thessian aristocracy, Tevos, even before you ran away with a criminal.”

Tevos inclined her head politely. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Aethyta.”

“Wait,” Kelly said, frowning in confusion. She stared intently at Aethyta. “If you’re Matriarch Benezia’s bondmate, why are you dressed like a servant?”

Aethyta rolled her eyes. “Maybe, just maybe, it’s because I don’t want everyone and their grandma knowing that’s who I am.” She gave Samantha a look. “Little slow, isn’t she?” she muttered.

Kelly failed to hear her and smiled in pleased understanding. “Oh! A disguise. I thought it might just be some strange fashion trend.”

Liara bit her lower lip, eyes darting frantically to either side in search of escape. Unfortunately, there wasn’t time before Solana put the pieces together. “Spirits!  _You’re_  Benezia’s daughter, aren’t you, Liara?” she blurted out, staring at her with wide, shocked eyes. “That’s why she’s here!” She pointed imperiously at Aethyta, but the matriarch only shrugged her shoulders.

“Eh. At least not all your friends are idiots, kid.”

Liara’s face flared with embarrassment as everyone in the group began staring at her. She swallowed nervously and tried to say something, but the only noise that came out was a strangled squeak. When it became clear her words had deserted her, she gave a tiny nod instead.

“Damn, I should have figured it out sooner,” Aria mumbled. Her previous scrutinizing look returned to her face, and Liara struggled not to twitch under the intense examination. Usually, she felt a pleasant buzz when Aria stared at her, but this time, it was merely awkward. “You even sort of look like her, if you squint and smush a bit of Aethyta in.”

Aethyta smirked. “Good looking, isn’t she? You know, you should thank your ma and me for that sometime.”

Liara chewed on the inside of her cheek, resisting the impulse to hide behind one of the nearby columns.

A switch suddenly seemed to light up in Kelly’s brain. She exploded with excitement, clutching at Liara’s arm and squealing beside her crest. “Liara, if you’re Thessian royalty, that means you can marry Shepard! All your problems will be solved. You can have a big wedding, and babies, and…”

“No, she can’t,” Samantha said, speaking up for the first time since Aria and Tevos’s arrival. “We’re the only ones who know, right?” Liara nodded again, unable to meet her friend’s eyes. “That’s what I thought. Shepard won’t like having this sprung on her.”

“You can say that again,” Aria said. “She’s spent the last several years running as far as she can from marriage proposals. A sneak attack like this will probably piss her off.”

At last, Liara’s courage came rushing back. She narrowed her eyes in anger at Aria and stepped forward. “It wasn’t a sneak attack! I was captured by slavers while working on a dig and just happened to end up here. This wasn’t some plot to convince Shepard to marry me. I was brought here against my will, and then…” The flare of anger faded, and she lowered her head sadly to stare at her feet. “And then once I got to know her, I didn’t want to leave. I couldn’t leave.”

“And we’re back to you being in love with Shepard,” Aria said as understanding dawned. As laid back and fun-loving as Shepard appeared to be, Aria knew there was an impenetrable core beneath it. She’d been around and had even fought on Shepard’s side when the human had declared Normandy its own sovereign nation, one where every species was equal. Shepard could be hard when she needed to be, and the former commander would not be easily convinced that Liara had become part of her harem on accident.

“So, is that what’s making you sad?” Kelly asked.

“Mostly,” Liara said, though not quietly enough to prevent most of the group from hearing her as she lowered her head. She peeked up to see Aethyta staring at her, encouraging her to go on. Liara knew if she didn’t elaborate, then her father would. “Fine,” she said with an exasperated huff as she looked around the curious group. “Everything was wonderful, or at least bearable, when I only had to share Shepard with the rest of the harem. And the occasional guest,” Liara added as she glanced at Aria and Tevos. “But now that Miranda has convinced Shepard to take a wife, things are going to change. A bondmate can give Shepard things that I can’t. And we’ve already established that I can’t tell her who I really am.”

“Aw, kid, I never knew you had dreams of little blue children,” Aethyta said with a surprising amount of sincerity before switching back to her usual self. “I’m sure you could convince your stud to help you work on them the human way. I’ve heard she’s got quite the stamina.”

“You have no idea,” Kelly said. She even managed to start fanning herself before getting a deathly glare from Samantha. Solana wasn’t as subtle and elbowed the gossipy human in the ribs. “What?” Kelly complained with a slight whine as she massaged the sore spot on her torso. “Liara said she didn’t mind sharing with the rest of the harem. And it’s not like I’ve gotten to test the Sultana’s stamina anytime recently. Ever since Liara joined the fold, she’s had almost exclusive rights to Shepard.” There was a slight pout to Kelly’s lips as she finished, but no one felt sorry for her.

Tevos gave a small smile. “Ah, I understand. You’re worried about Maya Brooks. Before this last festival, the idea of a queen for Shepard was just in the abstract. Now that she’s taken an interest in someone specific, it’s not so easy to ignore.”

Liara cringed at the accurate assessment. She wasn't thrilled about coming off as the jealous lover, but it was essentially accurate.

“I can’t blame you for disliking her,” Aria said. “There’s something just a little too perfect about her that I can’t quite figure out myself.”

Tevos shrugged. “Well, we haven’t spent much time around her. Aside from the festival, I’ve rarely spoken with her at all.”

“Speaking with her won’t do any good,” Aethyta said. An evil grin spread across her face, and Liara felt her fears begin to creep back up on her. Whatever her father was planning, it couldn’t be good. Her worries were confirmed as Aethyta rubbed her hands together gleefully. “If we’re going to sabotage this match, we have to find some good old fashioned dirt.”

“Sabotage?” Kelly asked, staring at Aethyta with wide, excited eyes. “Oh, that’s so romantic!”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Samantha said. Her voice was quiet, but Liara dragged her friend forward by the arm, grateful that someone else had spoken her thoughts aloud.

“Samantha’s right. We can’t go around sabotaging Shepard’s marriage plans just because I don’t like her choice. It isn’t right.”

“You mean you’re afraid,” Aria said. “Stop being so damn passive! If you don’t do something now, Shepard’s going to cave to Miranda’s pressure and marry Maya before you’ve got a chance to tell her the truth.”

“I thought we decided against telling her the truth,” Liara said, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. The others all looked determined.

“You know, I bet it wouldn’t be hard to spy on her,” Solana suggested. “Shepard’s pretty distracted these days, with Maya clinging on to her and all. And Maya’s main focus has got to be on reeling Shepard in. They probably wouldn’t even notice.”

Liara gave her friend a shocked look. “Solana! We can’t spy on Shepard and Maya. It would be…”

“It’s not wrong if you get to marry her in the end,” Kelly sang.

Aethyta snorted. “Okay, this one’s definitely brain-damaged,” she said, jabbing a thumb in Kelly’s direction, “but she’s got a point. We can’t pass up this opportunity. None of us want to see Shepard marry that creepy fake instead of you, right?” She glanced around at the others, who all nodded their agreement. “Right. So let’s go do something about it! Where is she now?”

“I don’t know,” Liara said. “She hasn’t summoned me recently… Wait! I am not helping you do this. I told you I wanted to keep my identity a secret, and I meant it.”

“Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, kid.” Aethyta gave her a hard clap on the back, and Liara had to stifle a coughing fit. “Trust me, you’ll be hiding in the bushes and sneaking around corners with the rest of us by the end of the day.”

“Aria and I would be willing to help,” Tevos offered. “Shepard speaks fairly candidly with me, and I’m on good terms with Miranda. Perhaps I can find out a little more about the mysterious Lady Brooks.”

Aria nodded. “I’ll leave the sweet-talking to you. Reconnaissance is more my style. Shepard won’t know what hit her.”

Liara sighed and fixed her eyes on the ground as everyone else continued plotting around her. She was rapidly running out of options, and like it or not, it seemed as though her friends were going to try and “help” her. She just hoped she could control most of the damage without losing Shepard’s trust completely. Watching her prepare for marriage was heartbreaking, but ruining what she already had with the Sultana was unthinkable.

* * *

As much as Liara didn’t want to become involved in the spying her friends were doing her behalf, she couldn’t deny that she was extremely curious. She had seen them plotting together several times over the past three days, but refused to ask anyone about it, especially her father. Sometimes, she wondered if Aethyta was really doing this for her, or if her father was just so bored in her role as a servant that she had to stir up some mischief.

It wasn’t until later that she was somewhat unwillingly drawn into their surveillance. She spent most of her time out in the garden, trying not to dwell on the fact that it wouldn’t be long before Shepard made an announcement about Maya. Shepard hadn’t asked for her company in days, and each minute that passed without a word from Sha’ira seemed to draw out like a lifetime. Liara was even starting to consider going back to Thessia with her father, wondering if she could endure the pain of leaving Shepard better than this vague torture.

She was sitting on one of the stone benches, contemplating her options, when she caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. Liara turned her head to look, curious rather than afraid. The first person she caught sight of was Lady Brooks, walking along one of the many paths that wound through the gardens. It was second nature for her to look for Shepard as well, but it soon became clear that Maya was walking alone. Liara was thankful. She remembered the last time she’d seen Shepard with Maya out by the lake, images she wished she could purge from her memory.

Another flash of movement caught her eye, and Liara could only shake her head as she saw Kelly running in quick spurts from tree to tree behind Maya, always keeping the other woman within eyesight. Liara had no doubt that Kelly was taking this surveillance upon herself, because everyone knew she had little to no tact. There was no way Aethyta or Aria would have assigned her to tail Maya.

As she watched the comical way Kelly sprinted from one place of cover to the next, Liara was surprised to see someone else following hot on her heels. She did a double-take until she was sure that it was indeed Samantha who had crouched down beside Kelly. She couldn’t believe her intelligent friend had been drawn into this, but as she watched, she could tell the two of them were arguing. She hoped Samantha was trying to convince Kelly that they were going to get caught, but her friend apparently lost the argument when Kelly scurried to the next bush to continue her pursuit.

Liara shifted on the bench, debating whether to interfere, but she didn't have time to make a decision before Maya rounded a hedge and vanished from sight once again. She sighed when she saw Kelly and Samantha follow, and reluctantly, she left the bench to go after them. If Kelly was discovered-and she would surely be discovered-the entire story would probably come spilling from her mouth, and Maya Brooks was the last person she wanted to share her secret with aside from Shepard.

She moved on quiet feet, choosing her hiding spots far more carefully than Kelly while still moving as fast as she could. She rounded the hedge moments after they did, and nearly ran into Samantha’s back as she hurried to take cover behind a decorative fountain. Samantha gasped in surprise, and Liara clapped a hand over her mouth. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. “Both of you are going to get caught!”

With her mouth covered, all Samantha could do was shrug her shoulders and gaze at her with large, worried brown eyes. Liara turned to Kelly for her answer instead, but she was already off, slinking behind the next tree as Maya made her way down the path. She let go of Samantha in frustration and began running after her. “It wasn’t my idea,” Samantha hissed beside her as they sprinted around the fountain. “She came here on her own. I tried to stop her, but…”

Liara shook her head and raised a finger to her lips. There was no need for her friend to explain further. Kelly was as stubborn as she was oblivious sometimes.

Unfortunately, her bid for silence was not heeded. Moments later, her foot kicked against something solid, and she nearly toppled forward onto her face. Only Samantha’s hand on her shoulder saved her from a nasty spill. A low grunt came from somewhere near the ground, and she stumbled back in surprise when she realized that Aethyta was stretched out on the grass behind the bushes, peering down the pathway after Maya and Kelly. “Watch where you’re walking,” she barked. “I’m trying to work here.”

The noise made Maya stop and turn in the middle of the path, and Liara crouched down as fast as she could, throwing herself flat on the ground beside Aethyta. “Spying isn’t work, father.”

“It is if you’re a spy,” Aethyta mumbled.

“Tell me you didn’t put Kelly up to this. If she gets caught because of you…”

“I didn’t put her up to it. If she gets caught, it’ll be because of her own stupidity. Although…”

Liara’s eyes narrowed. “Although  _what_?”

“Although she might have gotten the idea when she overheard me and Aria planning to tail Brooks today. That’s probably why she’s here.”

“Aria’s here, too?” Samantha asked, her voice rising in pitch with each word. “Oh no…”

“She should be,” Aethyta grumbled before Liara could begin to panic as well, “but she said she had to take care of her bondmate first. That was nearly five hours ago. I swear those two have more stamina than a whole clan of krogan.”

“Jealous, father?” Liara asked a little too sweetly, hoping that if she provoked Aethyta enough, then perhaps she’d stop trying to help.

She knew she’d made a misstep when Aethyta looked up at her with that mischievous smile of hers. “Your mother and I could give those two a fair bit of competition on that front. We just tend to do it in private instead of letting anyone who walks by get an eye full. Of course, I hear that whenever you and Shepard get together, you’re not much different than they are...”

Liara couldn’t help blushing. “What I do with Shepard is not any of your business,” she said with as much dignity as she could muster.

“Calm down, kid.” Aethyta barely spared her a glance before focusing back on her target. “I’m not trying to scare your future bondmate away. I want you two to have as many debauched encounters as it takes for you to make me and your mother some granddaughters.”

Liara opened her mouth to protest, but the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped her. With a sense of dread filling the pit of her stomach and little tendrils of ice making their way up her back, she turned to find Miranda staring at them with an eyebrow cocked up in questioning disapproval and her hands planted firmly on her waist. A timid smile tilted Liara’s lips. “This isn’t what it looks like,” she said, cringing at her choice of words.

Miranda remained unimpressed. “Isn’t it?” she drawled, shifting her weight to one full hip. “Then I suppose you have an explanation for why you’re all following Lady Brooks through the gardens?” When Liara refused to answer and Aethyta just kept smirking, she fixed her eyes on Samantha. “How about you, Traynor? What are you doing here?”

Samantha twisted her hands nervously in front of her. “Um… Well, Liara wasn’t… we were just…”

“She means to say that we’re following the stupid redhead,” Aethyta interrupted. She picked herself up off the ground, brushing dirt from her robe and meeting Miranda’s eyes. “She’s obsessed with… what was her name again? Crooks?”

“Brooks,” Miranda corrected.

Although she looked deeply suspicious, she did not have much chance to question them further. Kelly suddenly burst out of the bushes right on cue, grinning from ear to ear. Twigs clung to her hair, and she had a few dirt smudges on her knees. “I found her!” she crowed, grabbing Liara’s hands and trying to drag her forward. “She’s sitting by the fish pond again.” Miranda cleared her throat, and Kelly suddenly seemed to notice her presence. “Oh! Hello, Miss Lawson. Are you going to help me follow Lady Brooks too?”

Miranda eyed Kelly up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. “I’m not sure I want to know what the four of you are up to,” she said, “but don’t let me catch you bothering Lady Brooks again. She’s a guest at the palace, and the last thing we want to do is offend her.”

“You mean the first thing we want to do,” Aethyta muttered under her breath. Liara gasped and tried to tear her hands out of Kelly’s grip, but couldn’t manage to free them. She aimed a kick at Aethyta’s leg instead. “Ow! I mean, that’s why we’re here.” Aethyta jabbed a thumb in Kelly’s direction. “Chasing after crazy. Don’t want a diplomatic incident, yeah?”

“Of course.” Miranda’s attention lingered on Aethyta for several moments, and she squinted her eyes much as Aria had earlier, obviously trying to recognize her. “Your face looks very familiar,” she said, brow scrunching in thought. “How long have you been employed at the palace?”

“Just a couple weeks,” Aethyta said. “You’re probably thinking of someone else.” Liara held her breath, praying Miranda would believe the lie. If Aethyta’s identity was discovered, her own secret would come tumbling out, and surely Miranda wouldn't be willing to keep Shepard in the dark about it.

Thankfully, Miranda seemed to accept the answer. “All right. Why don’t you all take Kelly back to the harem? She looks like she could use some freshening up.”

Kelly’s grin didn't falter. “Well, it wasn’t my fault there was mud behind the trees. You really should get a gardener out here to fix it, you know.”

Miranda’s icy expression warmed for a moment, and she gave Kelly an indulgent smile. “Maybe next time you should avoid the mud altogether. Now, don’t let me catch you following Maya again. Shepard’s been on her best behavior this time, and I don’t want anything else to go wrong.”

“Of course,” Liara said before anyone else could get a word out. “We’ll take her back to the harem and make sure she doesn’t cause any more trouble today.” She latched onto Kelly’s arm and started to tug her back down the path towards the palace.

When she looked back, Liara saw that Samantha was following close behind, looking guilty for lying to Miranda. Aethyta was a little further back, bringing up the rear with her usual confident swagger that wasn’t at all appropriate for a servant to have. Behind her, Miranda was watching them all leave. Liara could tell that she was still trying to figure out why Aethyta looked so familiar, and she could only hope that Shepard’s advisor would never place her.

It wasn’t until they made it back inside that Liara was able to breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as she calmed her racing heart, she whirled around to confront her father. “This is why I didn’t want you to follow through with your foolhardy plan,” she said in a stern whisper.

"It isn’t foolhardy,” Kelly said. “You can’t just let your true love marry someone else without a fight. We all see how Shepard is with you, and we’re doing this as much for the Sultana as we are for you.” They all looked at Kelly with bewilderment. She was usually fun-loving, but the sincerity in her voice touched Liara’s heart. Kelly looked at the three stunned faces around her and said, “Well, you know I won’t be happy that a stud like Shepard is off the market, but if I have to lose her to someone, I want it to be you.”

“And there’s our girl,” Aethyta said as she patted Kelly on the shoulder. Without anyone prompting her, Kelly flounced away happily, content now that the excitement of tracking Maya Brooks was over for the day. Aethyta watched her leave and shook her head. “Damn if that idiot isn’t growing on me. She’s like an exuberant pet and I just don’t have the heart to put her down.” Still shaking her head in disbelief, Aethyta turned back to Liara. “The plan is already in motion, kid. And since Miranda is never going to believe that you weren’t a part of it, I suggest you join up.”

Liara hated to admit it, but her father’s logic was pretty convincing. If Miranda ever discovered that they were trying to run Maya off, Shepard’s advisor would assume that she wasn't involved, no matter what she might say to defend herself. She heaved an exasperated sigh and said, “Fine. But we need to be more careful about it. Miranda won’t be so easily persuaded that it’s just harmless fun the next time.”

A triumphant smile spread across Aethyta’s lips. “Whatever you say, little wing, whatever you say.”

* * *

Sha’ira yawned and stretched her arms above her head, working out the early morning stiffness in her spine. She felt happy and refreshed, as though she had slept for a year instead of just a few hours. Normally, her mornings were lonely, melancholy affairs, even on the rare occasions when she wasn’t alone in her bed. But this morning was different. The warm body beside her was proof that last night hadn’t been a dream, and for once, she wasn’t eager to get up and busy herself with work.

She rolled over and slung her knee across Ashley’s waist, cuddling up against her back and tucking her chin over the Captain’s strong shoulder. She was still asleep, but starting to stir, and Sha’ira couldn’t resist brushing her long, dark hair aside and placing a few kisses on the back of her neck. “Good morning,” she whispered as Ashley drifted into wakefulness. It was all she could do to keep back an endearment as well, but she was still afraid that Ashley would show regret for what had happened as soon as she woke.

Fortunately, when Ashley turned around to face her, she was smiling. “Mornin’,” she slurred, her voice thick with sleep. She blinked her eyes until they finally focused, but there was nothing except love in them. “Remind me again why I didn’t make love with you the first time you asked?”

Sha’ira’s eyes began to sting. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Ashley’s, beyond caring that they had just woken up. And when Ashley kissed her back, her heart soared. She felt as though she could stay there forever, folded securely in Ashley’s arms, drinking from Ashley’s lips, reveling in the fact that she had finally found what she wanted after so many months of waiting. Only the need for air forced her to pull back. “So… what happens now?” she asked, a little shyly.

Ashley grinned. “Breakfast. What else?” She pushed herself up on the bed, and Sha’ira followed, instinctively reaching out to straighten some of the tangles in her hair. It was special to see the normally proper Captain Williams before she had put on her uniform and cleaned up for the day.

Sha’ira suddenly realized that both of them were still warm and sticky, covered in last night’s sweat and probably a lot more. “Perhaps a bath first,” she suggested, kicking the covers away from her feet. She didn't want to leave the  bed, but the thought of joining Ashley in the warm water was just tempting enough to make her consider leaving. “Then breakfast. And then…”

Ashley’s smile grew even wider. “Then, whatever you want. I mean it.”

“On second thought, perhaps breakfast can wait,” Sha’ira murmured. One night in Ashley’s arms hadn't been enough. She was already eager to meld and share herself with her Captain again. She reclined on the bed and tugged Ashley on top of her, pulling her head down for a kiss. She sighed when Ashley came willingly, the human’s body gliding on top of hers like they were long-time lovers. Ashley's weight was comforting, and Sha’ira indulged in the sensation of having her so close. It was something she promised herself that she would never take for granted.

Ashley was solid and strong, and Sha’ira had never enjoyed being intimate with someone so much, although she knew it had less to do with Ashley’s impressive physique and more to do with her feelings for the honorable Captain. She couldn’t help but smooth her hands over Ashley’s back, learning every contour and committing it to memory. She could already feel wetness growing between her legs, and she knew if they didn’t stop soon, she wouldn’t be able to until she’d had Ashley inside of her again.

It seemed Ashley was in a teasing mood this morning, because just as Sha’ira was about to lose her mind, the Captain pulled away, pushing up on her arms until their bodies were barely touching anymore. “You still haven’t told me what to do,” she said with a smile. “I said you could have whatever you wanted.”

Sha’ira had always had a bit of a defiant streak in her, and it was the only thing preventing her from begging Ashley to touch her. Instead, she flipped the Captain onto her back. "Why don't I show you instead?" she purred, leaning over Ashley's gloriously naked body as she rummaged around in the nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Ashley asked, her voice rising with curiosity.

“You said I could have whatever I wanted, and there’s something I’ve been dying to try,” Sha’ira replied. She let out a short cry of triumph as she found what she was looking for and pulled herself back up onto the bed. She knelt over Ashley’s stomach, the only cock she’d ever seen the Captain wear clutched in her fingers. As she watched Ashley’s face, Sha’ira could see her eyes darken nearly to black, and she felt an answering flutter of desire in the pit of her stomach. Even though humans couldn't initiate melds, it certainly looked as though Ashley wanted to.

“Are you sure?” Ashley asked. A nervous furrow creased the middle of her forehead, and Sha’ira had to resist the temptation to reach out and smooth it away.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be? We’ve done this before… almost.” Her heartbeat sped up at the memories. Now that Ashley was here, warm and naked beside her, they weren't sad anymore. Instead, they almost seemed like the beginning of something happy. When Ashley’s nervousness didn't fade, Sha’ira set the toy aside and reached out with her hand, running her palm along the muscular line of Ashley’s thigh in a soothing motion. “This isn’t the same,” she insisted. “I know you aren’t going to run away again. I trust you.”

Ashley pushed herself up into a sitting position. “Why? All I’ve done is run away from you. Honestly, I can’t blame you for keeping your distance until now.”

Sha’ira sighed and shook her head, patting Ashley’s hip. She was almost tempted to stroke the bunched muscles of her abdomen, but held back and met Ashley’s eyes instead. She wanted her Captain’s full attention. “Ashley, if you hadn’t shown any interest in me at all, I would have given up long ago. But I could tell you felt something for me, even if I couldn’t understand why you kept trying to hide it. That something is still there. I’m not going to let both of our mistakes keep us from following where it leads.”

Ashley’s face relaxed into a smile, and Sha’ira smiled back. She knew she had succeeded when Ashley reached out for the cock. “You want me to wear it, right?”

Sha’ira nodded. “Yes, that was what I had in mind. Why?”

“I don’t know,” Ashley mumbled. “I just didn’t want to assume. If you wanted to go first, I’d let you. I’d do anything for you.”

Sha’ira folded her hand around Ashley’s, bringing their linked fingers and the cock between her thighs. “That’s sweet of you to say, and it does open a few interesting possibilities for the future. But for now, this is what I want. As long as you want it, too.”

Ashley nearly melted into the mattress. “Okay. Let me put it in, and then I’m yours.”

“No, let me,” Sha’ira murmured. She brushed Ashley’s fingers aside, running her tongue over her lips as her eyes settled between her Captain’s legs. Ashley was already slick for her, swollen and parted. She knew she would have no trouble easing the shorter end inside. She dragged the tip through her wetness first, catching against the point of her clit and grinding into it for a few seconds before letting it slide down to rest against her entrance.

Sha’ira watched hungrily as she pushed the bulbed end into Ashley, listening to her Captain’s hitched breaths and smothered moans. There was only the slightest bit of resistance as the thickest part slipped past Ashley’s entrance, then a relieved groan as it slid inside and settled into place. Sha’ira could imagine how Ashley’s inner muscles were clasping around the shorter end of the cock, and she almost envied not being able to feel it for herself, but she quickly got over it as she made sure the seat of the toy was in place over Ashley’s clit.

Unable to help herself, Sha’ira gave Ashley’s cock a firm stroke, smiling wickedly when it pulled a strangled cry from her lover and those athletic hips jerked into the air. Everything was definitely in its proper position and working wonderfully. She could feel the shaft warm up, absorbing the heat from Ashley’s body and becoming even more life-like. The cock was almost a seamless part of Ashley’s body, and Sha’ira couldn’t wait to try it out.

She stroked Ashley a few more times, learning what she liked and enjoying the feel of the firm shaft in her hand. It wasn’t long before a drop of clear liquid pearled at the tip, and Sha’ira couldn’t resist rubbing her thumb over it. “You're already dripping, love,” she purred. She had only ever dreamed of being able to use such endearments with the handsome Captain, and now she could make all those fantasies a reality.

“For you. Only for you,” Ashley confessed. Sha’ira would always be the woman who held her heart, and she was finally unafraid of that fact. She had nearly gotten a handle on all the sensations bombarding her when Sha’ira lowered her head. She wasn’t prepared when a warm tongue slid over the tip of her cock. Her hips bucked, and an uncharacteristic cry tore from her throat. Sha’ira had always possessed the ability to drive her crazy, but this was something new and even more potent than she was used to. This woman made her helpless, and to Ashley’s surprise, she was finding out that she didn’t mind.

Sha’ira looked up Ashley’s long, taut body as she drew the head of her lover’s cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip, savoring the sweet, heavy flavor. Ashley tasted just as wonderful as she remembered. A satisfied sigh broke in the back of her throat, and she wrapped a fist around the base, eager to earn more. She was rewarded with a low groan, and she flicked her gaze up to watch the reactions playing across Ashley’s face. Her brown eyes were still open, but only just, and the irises were cloudy with desire. Sha’ira slid her lips back up to Ashley’s tip, placing a soft kiss there as her hand picked up a slow rhythm.

“God, what you do to me,” Ashley panted. “Just looking at you makes me crazy.” Her abdominal muscles tensed, shifting beneath her smooth skin, and while Sha’ira more than enjoyed what she was doing to her Captain, she didn’t want her to cramp up. She raised a hand, stroking Ashley’s firm stomach until her muscles relaxed a little.

“You aren’t the only one,” Sha’ira whispered. While it was tempting to keep servicing Ashley with her mouth, especially since she tasted so wonderful, she had another, even greater desire. She needed to show Ashley just how powerful her own feelings were. Slowly, she began kissing her way up along Ashley’s body, lavishing attention on every inch of skin that she could reach. She spent several moments trailing back and forth between Ashley’s hipbones, teasing the sensitive flesh there with her lips while her hand continued playing with the shaft of her cock. She nipped the tight muscles of her abdomen, spending a few extra moments near the tempting dip of her navel

By the time she reached Ashley’s breasts, the Captain was pumping up into her hand, desperately trying to establish a rhythm. “Please,” Ashley pleaded, choking a little on the word. “Please, I need…”

Sha’ira knew Ashley wasn’t only asking for release. She was asking for a connection, for something far deeper. She smiled and placed a kiss over the tip of Ashley’s strong chin, slithering up along her body to straddle her hips. She shuddered as she guided the tip of Ashley’s cock until it was resting against her azure, pausing for a moment. She wanted Ashley to feel how ready she was, how much she wanted this. “I know. I need you, too.”

Ashley trembled as Sha’ira finally pushed her hips down. If the first brush of heat against the head of her cock had been torturous, sinking inside was overwhelming. She clutched the sheets, staring up helplessly into Sha’ira’s beautiful face. The smile there made her heart swell, and she knew Sha’ira was savoring the new connection. Suddenly, her breath hitched hard in her chest, and she realized that the knowing wasn’t all guesswork. Some of Sha’ira’s feelings were already mixing with hers, slipping into her mind through a shallow meld. She hadn't expected the joining so soon, but she couldn’t think of a reason to hold back. She opened her mind, allowing Sha’ira to explore as much as she pleased.

Sha’ira was more finely attuned to Ashley than she’d been with any other lover in the past, even other asari. It was the only explanation for how they were able to connect through shallow melds even when she wasn’t actively trying to link their minds. That level of mental intimacy closed rivaled the physical one they were experiencing, and Sha’ira knew that she would revel in it later. But right now, she couldn’t think past her own need.

There was nothing like being inside the mind of a partner while making love with them. Sha’ira shared every sensation Ashley had, both physical and emotional. She savored the pleasure Ashley felt as her azure squeezed down around her Captain’s cock, shuddering as her clit throbbed in response. She braced her hands on Ashley’s shoulders and stared into her eyes as she began to rock her hips. She started slowly, relishing the feel of Ashley’s cock as they learned each other. But as much as she wanted this moment to last, she couldn’t help herself. She needed more, would always need more where Ashley was concerned.

Ashley must have sensed what she needed through the meld, because the hands that had been resting on her waist, setting her skin on fire with light, encouraging caresses, changed. They became more demanding as they held onto her. Sha’ira gasped as Ashley held her steady and began to slam up into hers. She knew her Captain was more comfortable being the one in control, and Sha’ira relished the change in her lover.

Sha’ira’s fingernails dug into Ashley’s shoulders as her Captain continued to thrust up into her, pushing her ever closer to the edge. She resisted at first, never wanting the ecstasy to end, but it was too strong to resist. The moment she decided to stop fighting, Sha’ira heard Ashley groan. The powerful hips beneath hers slammed up one more time, and a strong spurt of heat flooded her azure, shooting deep inside of her. She clenched tight around the rippling shaft of Ashley’s cock, shivering with their shared release and clinging even tighter to the meld. Somehow, Ashley’s fingers found her clit, and she arched her back, shouting to the ceiling as they pulled shudder after shudder from her straining body.

At last, the thick bursts of warmth spilling inside of her faded to soft pulses, and her powerful contractions became weak flutters. She closed her eyes and smiled as she eased down on top of Ashley’s body, resting against the solid warmth of her chest. “That was wonderful,” she sighed, brushing aside the damp strands of hair that clung to Ashley’s temple. “It was everything I’ve been waiting for.”

“I wish I hadn’t made us wait so long, but yeah,” Ashley said. Her voice came out hoarser than she expected, and her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that it was because of Sha’ira’s screaming. Tendrils of the meld still bound them together, but she didn’t even consider asking Sha’ira to leave the edges of her mind. She liked the comforting connection, even if it wasn’t as intense as it had been before.

“We won’t have to wait so long again,” Sha’ira purred. The kisses along Ashley’s cheek wandered closer to her lips, and she groaned as Sha’ira’s mouth slanted over hers, teasing her with another deep, slow kiss. She ran her hands along Sha’ira’s thighs, enjoying the smooth skin there until they finally broke apart for air.

“Definitely not. In fact, we could try again in the bath. I mean, if you want…”

Sha’ira pulled back just far enough to smirk down at her. “I think that sounds like an excellent idea, Captain Williams.”


	25. Book Three: Chapter 6

Shepard sighed as she slouched back from the barracks, rubbing at a sore shoulder and trying not to sulk. It had been days since she’d gotten to spend time with her favorite pet. Maya Brooks had taken up most of her attention, and while she had to admit that the noblewoman was decent company, she still felt a curious sense of longing.

It didn't surprise her that she missed Liara's body. Her beautiful slave did things to her that she still couldn't believe. But sex wasn't the only thing she missed. She missed Liara's laugh, she missed Liara's smile, she missed the excited note in Liara's voice when she talked about Prothean ruins and other things from the past. She missed the light that shone in Liara's eyes when she turned the pages of a book, and she missed the low breath of triumph that escaped Liara's lips whenever she broke one of the practice dummies with a burst of biotic energy.

But Liara was keeping her distance. Shepard had avoided summoning her for sex to focus her attention on Lady Brooks, but she had tried to spend some time with Liara in public, nonsexual settings. Although Liara came whenever she called, her little one remained curiously withdrawn. Over the past few weeks, Liara had transformed back into the skittish, uncertain maiden Shepard had worked so hard to reassure, and she didn't understand why.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she arrived back at the palace. Thankfully, it was the middle of the day, and almost everyone was eating lunch. There weren't many people around to witness her melancholy. Although she knew she should try and find Maya, her feet carried her toward the harem instead. She wanted to check on Liara. Even if she could only spare a few minutes, seeing her slave would put a smile on her face. Maybe she could coax an answering smile back, or even suss out the cause of the sadness in Liara's eyes.

However, her journey was soon interrupted. She ran into Tevos and Aria leaving the harem just as she was entering.  _At least it's just them,_  she thought. If she had to talk to someone besides Liara, they were a good choice. Unlike Miranda, they didn't constantly remind her of her royal obligations. "Having a nice afternoon?" she asked, her cheerful tone only a little forced.

"Not yet, but it's getting there," Aria purred. She folded her arm around Tevos's waist, eyes half-lidded. "We were just going over our options for tonight, seeing which of your girls might be receptive."

Tevos cuddled into Aria, but didn't match her seductive posturing. "I take it you aren't having as nice an afternoon as you'd like," she said, staring at Shepard with concern. "What's bothering you? Anything we can help with?"

Shepard sagged a little more. Tevos had always been good at reading her. "Nothing new," she said, not bothering with polite happiness. "Lady Brooks seems perfect in every way, but part of me still doesn't want to be tied down."

Aria and Tevos exchanged a glance that Shepard couldn't quite read. "Maybe you need a night away from her," Aria said after a moment's hesitation. "You know our bedroom is always open. Miranda can't bitch at you for neglecting one guest in favor of two others."

"Just watch her try," Shepard muttered.

"Even Miranda can't expect you to center your entire life around your potential queen-to-be," Tevos said. "You're allowed to take some pleasure for yourself once in a while. And if we get to share some of that pleasure with you, all the better."

Shepard thought about it. The offer was a tempting one. Although she enjoyed sex with Maya more than she had expected upon their first meeting, it came with all sorts of pressures and expectations. She knew she could be herself with Aria and Tevos instead of playing the role of Sultana. But when she imagined retiring with them for the rest of the afternoon, something still felt off. It didn't take her long to realize that she missed Liara a great deal. Liara was the one she truly wanted to be with, and she was growing tired of ignoring her own desires in favor of everyone else's.

"I'd love to, and please don't take offense, but I think I've been neglecting my favorite slave recently," she said. "You know how I am with her. If I go too long without fucking her, I get grumpy."

"Why not bring her along?" Tevos suggested. "If she agrees, of course."

"She'll agree," Aria drawled. "If she had fun with Williams, she won't be able to get enough of me." She seemed to realize she had overstepped a boundary and gave Shepard a slight nod. "After you’ve had your fill of her first, of course."

Shepard was about to say no, but the idea began to grow on her. If Liara was willing to join them, a night with Aria and Tevos sounded like the perfect way to unwind. "All right, I'll ask her," she said, feeling some of her energy return. "I'm pretty sure she'll say yes, but you..." She aimed a glance at Aria. "Can be a little intimidating. I'll let you know before dinner."

"Fair enough," Aria said. "But if she comes, I'm wearing my cock."

"I'm sure there's a dirty joke in there somewhere," Tevos quipped, "but it's too easy to be worthwhile."

"I don't have a problem if you want to wear it," Shepard said. "In fact, I think Liara would prefer it." She thought back to a few weeks prior, reliving the wonderful night when she had taken Liara's ass for the second time. "But I've got some limits. Right now, I'm the only one allowed to fuck her ass."

"Fine," Aria said, only a little wistfully. "If I have to settle for your favorite pet's azure instead, I suppose I'll survive."

Shepard grinned. "I wouldn't call it settling. Trust me, you're going to enjoy yourself."

"And what about me?" Tevos asked. "I want some time with her, too."

"You can clean her up after we're finished with her," Aria said, reaching down to grope the swell of her bondmate's ass. "And then we'll give you the same treatment."

Tevos's eyes gleamed. "I like the sound of that. I hope you're persuasive, Shepard, because I'll be disappointed if she says no."

"I don't think she will," Shepard said, feeling much happier herself. "Besides, who could resist all three of us?"

* * *

"You want me to service Aria and Tevos?" Liara asked, unable to hide the tremor of nervousness and excitement in her voice. Part of her had hoped that Shepard had come to the harem with an offer of sex in mind, but this wasn't what she had expected.

"And me," Shepard hastened to add, cupping her cheek in a gentle hand. "I told them that part of the deal was non-negotiable."

Liara's lashes fluttered, and she leaned into the caress, soaking up the attention. Although Shepard checked in on her nearly every day, her Mistress hadn't been able to spend as much time with her over the past few weeks. Part of her was relieved, since it meant Shepard was less likely to find out about Aethyta's presence at the palace and her friends' deluded attempts to tail Maya Brooks. But part of her was lonely. Her only consolation was that Shepard seemed to miss her, too.

"You can say no if you want," Shepard continued. The soft pad of her Mistress's thumb ran back and forth over her cheekbone, offering more reassurance. "I just want to spend the evening with you. If that means telling Aria and Tevos no, that's what I'll do, no matter what Miranda has to say about it tomorrow."

Liara's heart swelled in her chest. She was flattered and more than a little relieved that her Mistress still craved time with her despite having a woman like Lady Brooks at her whim. But she didn't want Shepard to get in trouble with Miranda, either. Even a Sultana was answerable to her advisor. "There is no need," she said, smiling up at her Mistress's handsome face. "As long as you go with me, I would be honored to offer Queen Aria and her consort my services."

"Heh. Queen Aria." Shepard let out a short laugh. "Don't call her that, pet, or it'll go to her head. And I thought she intimidated you? The last time we spoke about this, you weren't so sure about going to bed with her."

"I would be nervous, if I was alone," Liara said. She didn't think Aria would cause her intentional distress, but the raw force of her sexual dominance had the potential to be overwhelming. With Shepard to watch over her, however, the prospect of experiencing Aria's intensity was appealing instead of intimidating. "But you will be there with me." She placed her hand over Shepard's, drawing it away from her face and clasping it in a loving grip. "And I know from personal observation that Tevos keeps her bondmate on a short leash."

Shepard grinned. "A metaphorical one, maybe, but you're right. We'll both make sure she doesn't get carried away..." Liara gasped as her Mistress dropped her hand to pull her into an embrace. Their bodies brushed, and she released a small slip of breath. She loved when Shepard held her like this, and she couldn't get enough of the perfect fit they made. "But I can't make any promises for myself. It's been far too long since I've been buried in that sweet azure of yours."

Liara shuddered as Shepard dipped down, skating the words across her lips. She wanted to take her Mistress's mouth in a kiss, but she waited, curious what Shepard would do. She wasn't disappointed. Moments later, the Sultana captured her in a hot, eager kiss, gripping the swell of her ass for leverage. Liara realized her Mistress's intentions when a firm knee slid between her thighs, forcing her skirt up and finding purchase against her clit. It had been so long that she was a little worried about ruining the leg of Shepard's pants, but she couldn't resist grinding down. The pressure sent tingling threads of heat through every inch of her, and her inner walls gave a needy pulse.

Before she could search for a rhythm, Shepard's hold shifted to her hip, preventing her from moving. "Not yet, little one," she murmured, nipping at her lower lip to keep her compliant. "Save it for tonight. I'll be taking you before Aria gets a taste, and I want you hungry."

Liara's eyes nearly rolled back in her head at the threat. Or was it a promise? Either way, her doubts suddenly seemed insignificant. Her body thrummed at the idea of being claimed by both Shepard and Aria, and thanks to her Mistress's diligent work, she was confident enough in her sexuality to admit it. "I already am," she said in a low voice, soft enough to draw Shepard's ear, but with a certainty that was unmistakeable. "But what will Tevos be doing while you and Aria make use of my services?"

"Oh, we'll make sure to keep her entertained," Shepard said. "Tevos specifically requested the opportunity to enjoy your beautiful body as well... after we've made a mess of you." Her Mistress's lips slanted over hers again, drawing her into another devouring kiss. By the time it ended, Liara could barely breathe. "And I'm sure she wouldn't mind some attention from the two of us once we’ve worn you out."

Liara beamed, allowing herself the luxury of raking her fingers through Shepard's short red hair. "As long as you're the first and last one to claim me tonight, I'm willing to do whatever Aria and Tevos ask of me."

For a moment, Shepard's eyes held such tenderness in them that Liara could scarcely stand it. She must have said the right thing, because their next kiss was soft and slow, with more affection than the rest put together. Liara savored it for as long as possible before the need for air forced them to break apart. Their lips lingered close afterward, and Shepard's forehead rested against hers. The silence almost felt like it was on the verge of something special, but instead, it faded.

Shepard drew away from her with a shadow of reluctance. "Go wash up, sweetheart. I'll expect you in Aria and Tevos's bedchambers in an hour. And make sure to take a very thorough bath," she added, stealing one last grope. "Aria might not be lucky enough to experience that tight ass of yours, but I definitely plan on fucking it while she's buried in your pussy."

A blush stained Liara's cheeks, but she couldn't conceal her smile. "I look forward to it, Mistress."

* * *

Shepard hesitated at the beaded curtain that led to Aria and Tevos's bedroom. Normally, she would have felt comfortable enough to enter without an invitation, but part of her wanted to wait for Liara. Although she had shared countless women with Aria and Tevos before, this felt different. Inviting Liara to join them made the whole thing more consequential. She had long since given up trying to understand why her treasured slave made routine situations feel special, but she couldn't deny how she felt. Liara affected her in ways she couldn't explain.

A pulse of desire shot between her legs as she remembered the kiss she had shared with Liara earlier that day. It had lingered with her as she wrapped up the rest of her duties, keeping her on edge and barely allowing her to concentrate on her work.  _I can't go so long without kissing her again,_  she thought.  _It's a good thing she's my slave, because some part of me is addicted to her. I need to spend more time with her, Maya or no Maya._

"Mistress?"

The sound of Liara's voice drew Shepard from her thoughts. The promise of seeing and touching the real thing made her grin, and she hurried to turn around. She was surprised but pleased to see that Liara had chosen to go topless, and her slitted skirt revealed more flesh than it hid. "Hello, pet. I suppose you should call me Mistress tonight," she said with a hint of regret. "Tevos and Aria won't mind if you slip up and say my name, but they'll definitely tease me about it afterward."

Liara gave a charming bat of her eyelashes. "You might need to prepare yourself for some teasing, then," she murmured, swaying closer. Shepard opened her arms, and Liara took the invitation, leaning into her embrace. "I occasionally have trouble controlling myself around you."

Shepard laughed, letting her hands wander down to the perfect swell of Liara's backside. She kneaded it through the skirt, admiring the firm flesh. "You aren't in a good position to tease me right now, little one. I'm going to be fucking you hard on your hands and knees in another minute."

Liara didn't even pause. "Actually,  _Shepard,_  I think that is a very good position for me to tease you in."

Delighted by her pet's boldness, Shepard dipped down to steal a kiss, drinking her fill and making sure Liara's mouth yielded beneath hers. She was relieved that Liara seemed to be her cheerful self once again. She loved Liara's confident moments just as much as her shy ones, and together, they were just about perfect. But she couldn't keep kissing her slave forever, no matter how much she wanted to. She drew back, pleased to see that she had left Liara gasping. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm.

Liara gave her a beaming smile and took her elbow. "Of course, Mistress."

When they entered the room through the beaded curtains, they didn't find quite the sight they were expecting. Tevos was lying naked on the bed, but instead of reclining in a seductive pose, she was curled up into a comfortable ball, nose buried in a book. Aria, meanwhile, was also naked and standing in front of the mirror, admiring her own reflection. Shepard snorted in amusement, causing both of them to look up in surprise. "This is a pretty accurate depiction of the way you both like to spend your time," she teased. Beside her, Liara brought a hand up to cover her mouth, stifling her own laughter.

"Thank the Goddess you're here," Tevos said. "She's been posing for the past twenty minutes. I know she has good reason to be vain, but it was getting boring."

Aria rolled her eyes and turned away from the mirror. "Well, I wasn't going to fuck you early. We've got plans for you, remember?" She glanced at an empty chair beside the bed, and Shepard smirked. It wasn't one of the many plush cushions that adorned the palace. She suspected Aria had chosen the uncomfortable seat on purpose, and not just because the legs made tying someone up in it easier.

Tevos couldn't quite suppress a shiver at the reminder, but her sarcasm didn't waver. "It would have been hard for you to fuck me while staring at yourself, although I suppose I could have moved the mirror beside the bed if I really wanted your attention..."

Shepard caught Aria looking in her direction, and a silent message passed between them. With a soft brush of her hand against Liara's hip to let her slave know that she would be returning, she approached the side of the bed. "It's not your turn for attention yet," she said, plucking Tevos's book out of her hands and setting it aside.

"I hadn't marked my page," Tevos protested, but the slight note of eagerness in her voice gave her away.

Shepard took advantage of her excitement, leaning in to grip one of Tevos's elbows and draw her out of the covers. She caught sight of Aria pulling a coil of rope from the opposite nightstand and took that as her cue to get Tevos into position. "I think you'll find this a lot more interesting than your book," she purred, leading her over to the chair. Still, she couldn't resist sneaking a look at Liara on the way. Her pet seemed amused by the scene, and Shepard gave her a wink from behind Tevos's back.

Tevos allowed herself to be led, but not without one last smart remark. "I don't know, Shepard. It was a  _very_  good book..."

"Unless you want a gag to go with the rest of your punishment, I suggest shutting up," Aria said. She strode around the bed with the rope looped in her hands, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a hungry smile. "Sit down and keep quiet like a good girl, and maybe Shepard and I won't make you wait too long for your turn with Liara."

The change in Tevos's behavior was dramatic. She lowered her gaze to the floor and dipped her head in submission, letting her graceful shoulders curl in ever so slightly. Shepard's cock had already been hard thanks to Liara's teasing, but it gave a twitch of longing at the sight. She pushed Tevos down into the chair, keeping her in place with the weight of her hand as Aria knelt to bind her legs.

While Aria secured Tevos in place, Shepard stole another glance at Liara. Her slave's beautiful blue eyes were wide with fascination and just a hint of jealousy. She obviously envied Tevos's position, but Shepard didn't feel too bad for her. Soon, Liara would have more attention focused on her than she could handle.

A soft sound drew Shepard back to Tevos. Aria had finished tying her to the chair, and she was testing her bonds, sighing a little at her inability to move. Having Aria's hand cupped between her legs, massaging the swollen lips of her azure without any direct focus, probably wasn't making things any easier for her.

"I thought we weren't going to touch her?" Shepard said to Aria.

"I'm not," Aria said, flicking the hard purple ridge of Tevos's clit. "Just giving her something to miss."

Shepard eyed the wetness dripping down onto the seat of the chair. "You're going to ruin the wood, you know."

"It was a lost cause from the start." Aria gave Tevos one last pinch before pulling her hand away and standing up. "So, what about that pet of yours?" She aimed a lecherous look at Liara, who had drifted several paces closer to the three of them. "You've told me so many stories about how good she is at sucking cock. I'm dying to give that pretty mouth of hers a try."

Liara's reaction was immediate. Darkness crept into her eyes, and she gave a full-body shiver. Shepard grinned. She had caught more than a few glimpses of the same image in Liara's mind, and she knew her slave wouldn't object. "I think she'd like that," Shepard teased, holding Liara's gaze to make sure she felt the promise in every word.

A soft gasp slipped from between Liara's parted lips, and Tevos made a jealous noise as well, still testing her bonds. "I think she's not the only one," Aria added. "Hold on. Let me get my cock."

While Aria returned to the bedside drawer, Shepard saw no reason to wait. She pointed at the bed, and Liara followed the silent direction with swift obedience that bordered on overeager. She climbed onto the bed and positioned herself on her hands and knees without being asked. When Shepard didn't immediately follow her, she let out an impatient whine and lifted her ass invitingly.

Shepard laughed as she joined Liara on the mattress. "I'm not sure she'll be able to wait that long," she drawled, admiring the perfect shape of her slave's backside and the pouting lips of her pussy. They were already slick and shining, and she suspected she could push all the way inside with one stroke. "She's pretty eager. There's going to be a puddle on the bed in another minute."

Even though she couldn't see it, Shepard knew her pet had to be blushing. Liara squirmed, rocking back in search of contact. After a moment's consideration, Shepard decided to give her what she wanted. She pulled her cock out through the front of her pants, pumping its length in her fist a few times before sliding the head through Liara's wetness. She admired the beautiful sight, enjoying the fresh spill of clear fluid that coated her tip. Liara's azure was already dripping, and the violet ridge of her clit strained beneath its hood.

"That's a problem for the servants, Shepard," Aria said as she turned around from the nightstand. Liara's breath hitched again, and Shepard smirked when she saw the reason. Aria's cock was in its proper place, and the fire in her eyes could only be described as hungry. She looked like she was prepared to devour Liara whole. Shepard felt a twinge of jealousy, but it was completely overshadowed by arousal. She wanted Aria to experience her favorite slave's talents. Liara's skills were a point of pride for her, especially since she had trained her little one from the start.

"Well? Are you just going to stare at her, or are you going to try her out?"

Aria didn't rise to the bait. She remained relatively calm as she joined them on the bed, but Shepard could see the tension and need in her movements. Poor Liara was in for some rough treatment. "Shepard's bragged about how sweet your mouth is since the moment she purchased you," Aria said to her, cupping the side of her face in a deceptively gentle caress. "I think it's time for me to see what all the fuss is about."

* * *

Liara's eyes darted between Aria's predatory smile and the dripping head of her cock, unsure which she wanted to see more. Something in Aria's expression was hypnotizing, but so was the shining drop of fluid pearled at the tip of her shaft. Her tongue felt too large for her mouth, and she had to remind herself to breathe. It didn't help that Shepard was still teasing her, rubbing against her azure and occasionally probing at her entrance without actually pushing inside. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand it if— _No, when—_ both of them were inside her at once.

She remained frozen, wrapped up in her nervousness and excitement and desire until Shepard gave her ass a firm slap. It was more noise than pain, but it made her realize she was hesitating. "Go ahead, pet," Shepard said. "Show Aria what you can do." The sound of Shepard's voice, roughened by desire, but also with a note of tenderness, gave her the confidence she needed. She was Shepard's, and she would obey any order her Mistress gave. She closed the last few inches, placing a kiss on the tip of Aria's cock.

A groan of approval came from above her, and she was rewarded with a small pulse of wetness against her lips. Aria's fingers ran through the divots in her crest, finding a hold on the back of her head. "Your slave's a tease," she growled, and Liara's inner muscles fluttered. While Shepard's voice was commanding and comforting, Aria's crackled with something dangerous. She decided that she probably wasn't ready to handle teasing the infamous Queen of Omega. She took the rest of the head into her mouth, sucking softly and circling with her tongue.

Aria's taste was slightly different than Shepard's, but still very pleasant. The flavor took a little while to fill her mouth, but as it became stronger, she grew to like it even more. It was a nice mixture of salt and sweetness, and she teased the slit nestled in the tip of Aria's cock in search of more. She would have been content to continue for a long while, but the hand on the back of her crest became more insistent. "Maybe you should give her a little encouragement, Shepard?" Aria suggested, forcing another inch of the shaft past her lips. "That, or punish her until she picks up the pace."

"Let's try encouragement first." Liara let out a long moan as her Mistress finally began stretching her entrance. If it weren't for Aria's grip on her head, the cock in her mouth would have popped out. She completely forgot what she was doing as Shepard pushed inside of her in one firm stroke, splitting her open. Her muscles spasmed around her Mistress's length, but Shepard distracted her with a sharp pinch to her exposed clit. "Nn-mm, don't you dare. I've decided you don't get release until Aria does. Do a good job sucking her cock, and I'll make sure you come like crazy. Until then, you're just going to have to suffer."

Liara whined around Aria's shaft, but she wasn't in a good position to protest. Trapped between the two powerful women, she had little choice but to take whatever they chose to give her. Her front wall throbbed against the thickness filling her up and her clit twitched in the vice of Shepard's fingers. She tried to rock backwards, but Aria's nails dug into her neckfolds, warning her to hold still. "You heard what the Sultana said. You don't get to stop servicing me just because she wants to fuck you. If you want to come so badly, show me how talented that hot little mouth of yours is."

Aria's words were demanding, but Liara recognized them as a form of encouragement. She began working the firm length of Aria's cock in earnest, hoping Shepard would approve and decide to start moving behind her. After a few swallows and steady breaths through her nose, she took the heavy tip to the back of her mouth. It wasn't at the best possible angle, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try her best. With her weight braced on her arms, she couldn't use her hands, and the tight muscles of her throat would help move things along faster.

She was rewarded with a long, low groan and another small spurt of warmth. "Fuck," Aria grunted, clutching tighter at her head. She pushed forward, and Liara relaxed as much as she could. Aria's cock was similar in size to Shepard's, and she knew from experience that she could handle most of the shaft with a little effort. "If this is what you've been enjoying for the past year, Shepard, I see why Miranda's always riding you about work. How do you ever leave bed?"

"It's not easy to tear myself away," Shepard said. She finally started thrusting, but the slow tempo only made Liara ache even more. Her Mistress hit her most sensitive spots on every stroke, and she struggled to concentrate on what she was doing. "And you haven't even gotten to try her pussy yet. It'll be a miracle if you can walk tomorrow."

"Then hurry the fuck up," Aria grunted. She began thrusting as well, but despite the force behind her movements, Liara was relieved that some of the work had fallen from her shoulders. She breathed quickly through her nose on every outstroke, but kept her throat open and her tongue moving, putting in all the effort she could manage. She wanted to do a good job so Shepard would keep going, but she found that she very much wanted to please Aria as well. Each noise of approval, every pulse of the shaft between her lips, and each subtle twitch of Aria's powerful hips when she did something right made her glow with pride. 

"I thought you were enjoying her mouth?" Shepard teased. She buried herself to the hilt with a hard roll of her hips, picking up speed.

Aria tried to huff in annoyance, but the sound turned into another grunt of pleasure. "Oh, shut up. You can't brag about how sweet her azure is and expect me not to get jealous."

Even though Shepard was behind her, Liara could sense the smug look her Mistress aimed at her. "But it's  _so good_  though," she sighed, falling into shorter, faster strokes. "So hot and tight and eager for my come..."

Shepard's shaft started to swell and ripple, stretching the walls of her azure even further, and Liara saw colors flash before her eyes.  _She won't last much longer,_  she realized as Aria drove deeper into her throat. The soft spurts had become a steady stream, and she could tell the Queen of Omega was close as well.  _At this rate, they might even... Oh, Goddess._

The thought of both of them filling her at once was nearly too much to bear. Liara's clit throbbed with its own heartbeat, and it took everything she had to keep from pushing out a flood around Shepard's cock. She rode the edge right along with them, barely holding back. But she neededthe hot splash of Shepard's come pumping into her azure first. Needed to know how Aria's orgasm would taste as it spilled over her tongue. Every bit of her ached to please them both, and she wanted their pleasure even more than she craved her own.

"Fuck, you win," Aria panted. "Help me move her up." Her cock pulled out with a slick pop, and although Liara was grateful for the air that poured into her lungs, she nearly sobbed with disappointment. Before she could beg to keep going, two sets of hands roamed over her body, urging her to rise up into a kneeling position. She swayed, almost toppling forward until Shepard steadied her hips with a firm grip.

"Try to hold on a bit longer, little one," she whispered, in a voice so low that only Liara could hear. "Aria's just making sure Tevos has plenty to clean up."

Liara blinked hazily, whimpering with discomfort and overstimulation, but some clarity returned once Shepard stopped moving inside her. She had completely forgotten about Aria's bondmate. Instinctively, her eyes darted over to the chair beside the bed. Tevos looked as desperate as she felt. She was squirming in her bonds, flushed and trembling all over, wetness dripping from the open lips of her azure as she strained against the air. Her eyes were almost black with the meld, and as arousing as the sight was, Liara couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

She didn't have long to enjoy the view. Aria seized her chin, forcing her to look down. "If you're good and hold still, I'll let you taste the end," she promised as she pumped the shaft of her cock with her fist. "I wanted to come down your throat so much it almost killed me, but I promised my bondmate I'd make a mess of you."

Liara couldn't form an answer. Once again, she didn't know whether to stare at Aria's cock or her face. Both were hypnotizing, and she couldn't look away. It became even more difficult when one of Shepard's hands snaked around her waist and slid between her legs, rubbing the ridge of her clit in swift circles. "Go ahead, Aria. She might be a little disappointed that she didn't get to swallow your come, but she won't mind wearing it."

"Fuck!" A visible shiver coursed through Aria's tense muscles, and Liara gasped, staring in awe at the twitching head of her cock. A hot stream of come shot from the swollen tip, splashing onto her skin in hard, rhythmic spurts. The first jets slid down her stomach, leaving slick trails behind, but more replaced them almost immediately. Aria's orgasm had built up for a long time, and she had a seemingly endless supply. "Bend her forward a bit, Shepard," she groaned, still stroking the rippling shaft of her cock and coaxing out more. "I'm missing a few spots."

Shepard shifted behind her, urging her to lean forward and holding her steady. For a moment, Liara was afraid she might fall, but her Mistress was there to support her. She whimpered as the fingers playing with her clit sped up and more of Aria's release ran across her breasts, covering them in silky fluid. Feeling the Queen of Omega cover her was almost enough to make her climax as well, but she held back for a few more precious seconds, hoping Shepard would come with her. "Please," she pleaded, unable to voice what she wanted, but praying that Shepard would understand.

"Please, what, pet?" Shepard grunted. But her voice wavered a little, and Liara knew her Mistress was only hanging on by a thread.

By some miracle, she managed to find the right words. "Please, fill me..."

She got her wish as soon as she asked. Aria's orgasm tapered off, and Shepard's hit all at once. Her Mistress's come burst inside her azure, spilling in a gush, filling her deep and coating her inner walls. She squeezed down on instinct, forcing out a flood of her own around the thick shaft splitting her open. Before she could adjust to the harsh contractions tearing through her or the twitching spurts of Shepard's cock, Aria yanked her head back down. Through hazy eyes, she saw the head of a second cock straining inches from her lips.

Liara suddenly realized that she was being offered the taste she had been promised. She took Aria's tip back into her mouth before the order came, savoring the last few pulses as they slid onto her tongue. Aria's come tasted even better than it had before, and she drew out as much as she could, swallowing eagerly until they finally tapered off. Shepard rewarded her with a few uneven thrusts and another rush of heat, carrying them through the middle of their orgasm and back down to earth.

At last, all three of them collapsed. Aria shifted backwards, sprawling across the mattress, and Liara followed, resting against her heaving stomach. She normally wouldn't have taken such liberties, but she didn't have the strength to move. Her Mistress had half-fallen on top of her, pinning her in place. "Told you, Aria," Shepard said, hips stirring a little as she tried to bury her cock just a bit deeper. "Best slave I've ever had."

Liara glowed at Shepard's praise, but she was even more thrilled when Aria cupped the side of her face. It was the gentlest touch the Queen of Omega had given her all evening, and it took her by surprise. "I have to say, she gives excellent head. You trained her well." Her eyes slid off to the side, and Liara suddenly remembered Tevos. She followed Aria's gaze, and her inner muscles fluttered around Shepard's length at what she saw. Tevos was even worse off than before, covered in a subtle sheen of sweat, eyes dark and desperate as her entire body quivered. "Did you hear that, love?" Aria said, raising her voice a little. "You've got a little competition to contend with. Maybe after I've tried Liara's azure, I'll untie you and let you reward her for her services."

Tevos didn't have any smart remarks in her. She just whined in frustration, struggling against the rope that held her in place. Liara swallowed as she noticed the way the parted lips of her azure gleamed with wetness. If Tevos did end up cleaning her, she would have to ask Shepard and Aria for permission to return the favor afterward. She suspected that pleasuring Tevos would be just as enjoyable as servicing Samantha had been.

But there wasn't much time for daydreaming. Shepard pulled out of her on a tide of wetness, leaving her empty and trembling with a mixture of desire and disappointment. Part of her didn't want her Mistress to leave, but she knew what was coming next. Aria had made it very clear that she expected to take her turn, and Liara was eager to find out what it would be like. Shepard could fuck her in an infinite variety of ways, and Ashley had been a gentle, coaxing sort of lover, but she suspected Aria would leave her unable to walk for a long while afterward.

"I think she's ready," Shepard said, giving the swell of her ass a light smack that was more sound than substance. "Give her azure a try, Aria. But I wouldn't drag it out too long. Your bondmate looks like she might pass out."

* * *

"You could give me a minute to catch my breath first," Aria muttered as she shifted into a sitting position. The move dislodged Liara, and Shepard helped ease her down onto the mattress, letting her rest for a moment longer. She considered teasing Aria for being so drained after just a blowjob, but she had experienced Liara's mouth enough times to know what it could do. Her favorite pet had left her gasping and exhausted with just her sweet tongue on plenty of occasions.

"Actually, you could just stay on your back," Shepard suggested. "She rides cock as well as she sucks it."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You just want me to fuck her that way so you can have her ass at the same time. I know how you operate."

Shepard didn't bother denying it. She began kneading the firm cheeks of Liara's backside, grinning widely when her slave sighed in approval. Apparently, Liara wasn't opposed to the idea. "Well, can you blame me? It's a really nice ass." She let her fingers wander closer to her target, sliding her palms over Liara's sticky inner thighs and teasing the pouting lips of her azure. When Liara let out a soft moan, she pulled them apart with her thumbs, admiring the sight of her come running over the maiden's hard clit and dripping onto the sheets.

Her admiring glances and playful touches seemed to make Aria jealous. "Hey, it's my turn, remember?" she said with a glare. "I'll let you fuck her ass if it'll keep you occupied, but you promised me I'd get her azure."

"Let me?" Shepard's eyebrows lifted in mock disbelief. "She's my slave, Aria, not yours. I'm  _graciously allowing_  you to use her azure, but I can always change my mind."

While Aria grumbled, she rolled onto her side, stretching out on the bed beside Liara's limp form. It only took a little coaxing to turn her slave's beautiful face toward her. Fortunately, Liara was smiling, and her cheeks were tinged with purple. She had obviously enjoyed being discussed like an object to be shared and passed around rather than a person. Still, Shepard wanted to make sure her pet wasn't just willing, but excited to continue.

"Are you ready for this, little one?" she asked, trailing one of her hands up and down the smooth curve of Liara's back.

Liara gave her an eager nod. "Of course, Mistress. I'm happy to serve." Some of her strength seemed to return, and she pushed up, sitting back on her heels and waiting for instructions.

Once again, Shepard was struck by just how lucky she had been to find such a woman. Liara's sweet innocence and her intense desire to please were unmatched by any other slave she had ever owned. She continued gazing at her pet with a fond, loving stare until Aria cleared her throat, reminding her of her promise. "All right. Go show our guest how well I've taught you. I want you to ride her cock until she's completely satisfied." She reached in for one more possessive grope of Liara's backside. "And if you do a good job, I'll show you how nice it feels to have your pussy  _and_  your ass filled at the same time."

A visible shiver raced through Liara's body, and Aria laughed. "She's been looking forward to that, I take it? As well she should. Tevos loves being filled at both ends."

Shepard shot a glance over at her captive friend, enjoying the look of envy and desire that warred on Tevos's face. She had drawn her lower lip between her teeth, and Shepard knew it was to keep from crying out. Tevos looked desperate for release, but she was fully aware that if she begged for it, Aria would leave her helpless even longer. "You'll get your turn later," Shepard told her. "Promise. But it won't be as fun for you to clean Liara up if Aria doesn't come inside her first."

Tevos squirmed, whimpering a little, but managed to swallow back her pleas. Shepard shared a smug glance with Aria, and then both of them fixed their full attention on Liara. The maiden moved to straddle Aria's hips, and Shepard watched to see how she would proceed. She had to admit that she was curious how Liara would approach pleasuring someone like Aria. With Ashley, Liara hadn't needed to do anything but spread her legs and make herself available, but in this position, she would have some control of the pace.

"Go on," Shepard said, patting Liara's shivering flank when she caught a flash of uncertainty in her pet's eyes. "You don't want to keep Aria waiting."

The encouragement was enough to push Liara into action. She reached down, taking the shaft of Aria's cock in her fist and giving it a testing stroke. "It's a start," Aria drawled, although Shepard could tell from the way her fingers twitched on top of the covers that she was enjoying it. "Did you train her to be this much of a tease, or does she come by it naturally?"

"She isn't with me," Shepard laughed. "Maybe you're just obnoxious enough to bring it out in her?" While Liara lined up the tip of Aria's cock, she held her little one's hips in her hands, offering some support. Her own shaft twitched with jealousy as Aria's swollen head dragged through Liara's folds, covering them in even more wetness, but she distracted herself by sliding her mouth along the soft curve of her slave's shoulder. She had already taken her turn, and she had two promises to fulfill before she could claim Liara's azure for her own again.

"Good girl," she whispered between kisses, watching intently as Aria's shaft began sinking inside. The lips of Liara's pussy split apart to take the blunt head, putting the straining violet ridge of her clit on even more prominent display. Shepard trapped it between her fingers, teasing it as another inch of Aria's cock slid forward. "I know you can handle all of her at once. I want to see you take her inside."

Liara let out a sweet little cry and lowered her hips the rest of the way down, taking the second half of Aria's shaft in one smooth stroke. Both of them shuddered, and Shepard felt a surge of pride as Aria's head tipped back. She removed her hands from Liara's waist with only a little reluctance, allowing Aria to hold her there instead. Her fingers dug in, and Shepard could tell she was overwhelmed. "Fuck, she's clenching so tight around me," she hissed through gritted teeth. "It's like she wants me to come already."

"She probably does," Shepard said, placing another affectionate nip on Liara's shoulder. Her slave tensed at the soft bite, and Aria's groan made it clear that her inner walls had responded too. "She loves having her pussy flooded more than anything else, so feel free to leave her a mess. I don't think Tevos would forgive you if you didn't."

Aria started tugging at Liara's hips, and Shepard's eyes flashed as her pet began to rock. Her movements were a little hesitant, but with Aria's hands guiding her, she soon fell into a comfortable rhythm. She rose and fell faster as she grew accustomed to the motion, and Shepard caught sight of a proud smile pulling at her lips. The sight of them was almost too tempting to resist, but she fought down the impulse to kiss Liara and distract her. Instead, she locked eyes with Tevos from across the room. "They seem to be enjoying themselves," she drawled.

As if on cue, one of Aria's hands wandered between Liara's legs, drawing out a high-pitched cry of pleasure. It was a sound Shepard knew well, and her cock pulsed with want. Tevos's reaction was even stronger. She bucked and jerked in the chair, almost tipping over in her urgency.

Before Shepard could get up to help her, Aria's free hand shot out in a flash of blue. Swathes of humming light surrounded Tevos and the chair, locking them in place. "I'm not going to let you forget this," Aria said, her voice caught somewhere between a laugh and a groan. "You're so desperate for your turn, you almost fell flat on your face."

"Aria, please," Tevos gasped. Her muscles twitched, but with the blue light of Aria's biotics surrounding her, even the small movements the rope had allowed before were impossible.

Shepard felt a wave of pity for her. She knew Tevos had asked for this, but she looked like she was about to come without any stimulation at all. "Let's hurry it up," she said, sliding her hands down Liara's sides and kneeling behind her. Her little one gave a happy sigh at her touch, and Shepard placed an affectionate kiss behind her neckfolds. "I don't think Tevos can take much more."

Aria wasn't quite so eager to speed up. She aimed an annoyed glare over Liara's shoulder, and Shepard had to stifle a laugh. "How would you like it if you were fucking Tevos and I kept asking you to hurry up?" she asked. She stopped playing with Liara's clit and gripped her hips again for emphasis, pulling her down and keeping her there. Shepard's breathing grew heavier as she saw a pulse of her pet's wetness glide out around the base of Aria's cock. Even though she was a little envious, watching Liara respond to Aria's rough treatment was almost hypnotizing.

"That happens almost every time," she said, still staring at the place where Aria and Liara were joined. It made her want to bury herself as well, and she started grinding her length against the soft swell of Liara's ass.

Liara shuddered and leaned back against her, turning to gaze into her eyes. They were already swirling with darkness, and Shepard smirked when she realized how close her little one was. The look on Liara's face was rapturous, and Shepard knew that if she didn't do something, her slave would come without permission. "Hold her steady for me, would you, Aria?" she asked, hoping to grant Liara a small reprieve.

Aria obliged with only a little grumbling. She moved her hold up to Liara's waist, preventing her from moving. Liara whimpered in protest, but the sound soon became a gasp of encouragement as she realized what was about to happen. Shepard groped the swell of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and teasing the tight ring of muscle there with the very edges of her thumbs. "Are you ready to find out what it's like to have your ass filled while someone else is fucking your pussy?" she whispered, enjoying the way Liara tried to rock back against her.

"Y-yes," Liara stammered, panting raggedly. "Please, Mistress!"

"Are you sure she can handle both of us?" Aria teased. "She's already so tight..." Her stomach muscles flexed, and Shepard could tell she was fighting not to thrust deeper into Liara's azure.

"She can handle it," Shepard insisted. She paused to place a reassuring kiss on the knot of Liara's spine, using one hand to line up the tip of her cock. It started sinking inside almost immediately, and her breath hitched when she realized she wouldn't need any lubrication. Liara's first orgasm had left plenty of wetness behind for her to use, and her cock was still slick as well. She began working the widest part of her head inside, listening to the soft sounds Liara made to make sure the stretch wasn't hurting her.

"She likes that," Aria said, still struggling not to move. "Her azure's going crazy around me. I think she might be about to come."

"Don't," Shepard ordered, digging the edges of her nails into the top of Liara's quivering thigh as a reminder. "Don't you dare let go until we're both in you. I want to feel how hard you can squeeze down around both our cocks when you come."

That earned her a sharp sob and a full-body shiver. Another inch of her cock slid forward with only the slightest amount of pressure, and the tightness was almost overwhelming. She could feel every inch of hot, clinging muscle clasping around her, as well as the outline of Aria's shaft stretching Liara's pussy beneath her. "Just a bit more," she whispered when Liara released another pulse of wetness onto Aria's abdomen. "I'm about half way in."

"Mistress, I can't," Liara keened, shivering with the effort of holding back. "Please, Goddess,  _please_  let me come _..._ "

Shepard felt a wave of pride at the pretty way Liara pleaded for release. It usually took more effort to make her break down and beg in front of someone else. But she supposed Aria's presence and being filled at both ends had already broken through her barriers. "Fine. Since you've being such a good pet..." She pushed the rest of the way in with a series of short thrusts, burying herself to the hilt. "Go ahead and come. You've earned it."

* * *

Liara stiffened, then screamed as waves of bliss crashed over her. She had never been so full before in her life. Aria's thickness buried to the hilt in her azure was overwhelming on its own, but the extra girth Shepard provided made her feel like she might split in two.  Instead of hurting, the intensity felt wonderful. Her inner walls pulsed, clutching at both of the shafts inside of her, and a gush of fluid splashed across her thighs and Aria's stomach despite the fact that she was stretched to her limit.

The climax she had been holding back ripped through her so violently that she couldn't support herself. Only Shepard and Aria kept her from collapsing while she shuddered to pieces. When someone's fingers—she wasn't sure whose—started pinching and rolling the stiff ridge of her clit, the light touch drew an even bigger flood from her shivering body. She thrashed over Aria's hips and against Shepard's chest, spilling again and again, struggling to suck air into her burning lungs.

"Fuck, I'm drowning down here, Shepard," Aria grunted. The hips beneath hers gave a selfish pump, and Liara wailed as the motion forced even more slick heat out of her. "She's as bad as Tevos."

"As good," Shepard panted. "I love feeling her come this way." Her Mistress's breath came in short bursts against the back of her neck, and Liara sobbed as she began to thrust. The motion was slow at first, but it was enough to make her rise and fall on Aria's length as well. The sensation of movement sent her spiraling into another intense orgasm, or what could have been an extension of the first. She kept shaking as rivers wound past her knees and onto the bed.

"Fine. As good as."

Liara yelped as the fingers rubbing her clit sped up their circles. They almost hurt, but when she looked down to see Aria's hand flexing between her legs, she couldn't help herself. She came until she had nothing left to give, squeezing and pulsing and rippling for what seemed like forever. The only thing missing was the hot rush of fluid inside her. Aria and Shepard still hadn't filled her. Without their release, her own orgasm felt almost like a failure, as powerful as it was. The words that had failed her before came tumbling out from between her lips. "Mistress... Queen Aria, please... Goddess,  _pleasepleasefillme._ "

Shepard and Aria shared a look over her shoulder. She couldn't tell what silent message passed between them, but Shepard started moving faster, and Aria used her hips to help. Their rhythms alternated, gliding in and out of her, leaving her empty and full at the same time. Every time her Mistress's cock thrust deep into her ass, it forced her off Aria's length. Whenever she sank back down, Shepard withdrew. Soon, she couldn't stand it. Tears streamed down her face as she balanced on the edge of yet another climax, and she mouthed their names in turn, hoping they would take pity on her.

The next time she slid down, Shepard didn't pull her back up. She remained impaled on Aria's cock as it gave a heavy, forceful throb inside her. A pulse raced up its length, and the her mouth hung loose with ecstasy as she finally came. The expression on Aria's face warned her what was coming, but Liara still cried out as streams of hot fluid shot deep into her azure. The knowledge that she was being filled by someone other than her Mistress was almost enough to push her over again all on its own. The muscles of her azure fluttered, clinging tight around Aria's cock and trying to draw the shuddering spurts of come even deeper.

At the same moment, her Mistress shoved back inside of her, forcing her to stretch wider than she had believed possible. "That's my good girl," she rasped, and Liara trembled as Shepard began grinding into her ass, taking her with shallow thrusts. "Fuck, I can feel her twitching in you, filling your pussy with her come. But it's still mine, pet. And once she's done with it, I'm going to pump you so full you won't have room left for anyone else."

Aria opened her mouth, probably to make a smart comment, but a blissful expression washed across her face instead. Another load of come burst from her pounding shaft, and Liara couldn't restrain herself. She spilled a fresh flood across Aria's stomach, sending slick ribbons of clear fluid splashing everywhere. A split second later, Shepard's teeth caught her shoulder, and an answering rush of heat poured into her ass. Feeling her Mistress lay claim to her as Aria continued pumping into her was overwhelming. She reached out for the familiar light of Shepard's mind, clinging to it with the full force of her desperation.

Immediately, Shepard was there, offering reassurance.  _Oh, little one, you're_ so  _beautiful like this. I..._  The warmth of her Mistress's affection washed over her, making words meaningless. Despite her vulnerable position, Liara had never felt safer. Shepard had her full trust as well as her heart. More than anything, she wanted to share the love welling up inside her, but she stopped herself at the last second, unwilling to ruin the perfect moment. Now wasn't the time. But maybe... maybe soon...

By the time she floated back to herself, Shepard and Aria had both stopped coming. They remained buried inside of her, however, spent and covered in a mess that was mostly her fault. "That," Aria drawled, half-lidded eyes fluttering as her pouting lips spread in a smirk, "was as impressive as you promised. I don't usually pay attention to your bragging, but this slave of yours is just as wonderful as you're always telling me."

Liara flushed. She adored her Mistress's praise most of all, but being complimented by a new lover was incredibly flattering. Her inner walls gave one last ripple around Aria's cock, coaxing out a final thin spurt of come as shared aftershocks passed between them. "T—thank you, Queen Aria," she stammered, unsure what to say.

"Don't get too comfortable on top of her," Shepard teased, giving her ass an affectionate slap before pulling out. It took Liara a second to adjust to being half-empty, but thankfully, Aria stayed inside of her until she stopped shivering. "You've still got one more guest to take care of... Or, more accurately, she’s going to take care of you."

Liara began to say that she had already been more than taken care of, but as her eyes shifted over to Tevos, her inner walls gave another twitch. The sheer desperation on the matron's face was enough to reignite her own arousal. She gave a soft groan as Aria pulled out and flipped her onto her back, taking a moment to make sure she was comfortable before leaving the bed. "Do you think my bondmate's ready for her reward, Shepard?

"The chair says she is," Shepard laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think she came already."

"She's about to," Aria said. "Do you want to fuck her first? I'm feeling generous."

Shepard left the bed, and Liara felt a slight twinge of sadness at her departure. "You go ahead. I've got to clean up before I fuck anyone else, anyway. Actually, I wouldn't blame you for wanting a rinse as well." Her Mistress glanced at the wet droplets covering Aria's stomach, and Liara blushed as she was reminded of the mess she had made.

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'll just get wet again in a minute. You know how she is."

"Just make sure you don't take my slave for another ride until I get back. It's Tevos's turn, and she's earned it."

Aria heaved a sigh, but didn't protest. She headed over to the chair and began untying Tevos's bonds, bending down to kiss her as her fingers went to work.

Liara sat up a little to watch, and she was pleased when Shepard lingered at the side of the bed to say goodbye. "I won't be long, pet. Will you be all right with Aria and Tevos?"

Although some selfish part of her wanted to keep Shepard close, Liara wasn't afraid of being abandoned. She gave her Mistress a reassuring smile. "If it means you get to take me one more time before we're finished, I don't mind letting you go."

"Good. But first..."

Liara whimpered as Shepard's mouth descended on hers, taking it in the softest kiss of the night. It sent a wave of warmth shuddering through her, and she glowed with happiness long after the Sultana pulled back. She remained in a daze as Shepard walked away, unable to resist admiring the muscular shape of her Mistress's backside as she slipped into the washroom.

She didn't have long to daydream. The mattress dipped beneath her, and she turned back in time to see Aria depositing Tevos on the bed. She was a trembling wreck, clinging to Aria with desperate hands as they traded a string of kisses back and forth. The passion between them made Liara's heart throb faster, and her breath caught as Aria gripped the back of Tevos's neck, forcing her to stop. "You know what to do," she said in a low, firm voice, one that didn't allow argument. "Show Liara how talented that sweet tongue of yours is, and I'll make sure your azure is satisfied."

Tevos's swirling black eyes fixed on her, and Liara gasped at their intensity. Her mouth went dry, but her azure gave a needy pulse, sending more wetness running between her thighs. Tevos noticed. She ran the soft point of her tongue over her lower lip and crawled forward, looking ready to devour her whole.

Liara groaned as soon as Tevos's mouth touched her. It started at her shoulder, learning the line of her collarbone before trailing inevitably downward. She had expected soft, warm lips, but instead, she got teeth and blazing heat. Her muscles tensed, and she nearly ruined the bed again when Tevos latched onto the aching tip of her breast. The hard, greedy tugs had her hips bucking in a matter of seconds, and her eyes almost rolled back in her head.

The sweet pressure only let up when the mattress shifted beneath them. Tevos cried out, and Liara blinked to see what was happening. Aria had positioned herself behind Tevos's upturned ass, and the smirk on her face told Liara exactly what she was doing. "Don't stop," Aria ordered, raking her nails along Tevos's thigh by way of encouragement. "You haven't even started cleaning my come off her yet, and you're not getting fucked properly until you do."

Tevos dove back into her task, and Liara had to clutch the damp sheets beneath her. She twisted them hard in her fists as Tevos's mouth travelled back and forth between her breasts, following the slick trails of Aria's release. Sometimes, she paused to pull a tight nipple between her lips, and Liara's clit throbbed with each hot circle of her tongue. This hunger wasn't what she had expected at all, and she found herself struggling to process it.

The ache between her legs grew worse as Tevos's attention turned downward. She trailed lower, and Liara hissed when the edges of Tevos's teeth caught a sensitive spot beneath her ribs. "Goddess," she panted, resisting the temptation to clutch the back of Tevos's head. She hadn't been given permission to touch or direct, but she wasn't sure she could stand being at Tevos's mercy for long.

Aria seemed amused at her plight, smirking down at her from behind Tevos as she took in the show. "In Shepard's absence, I guess it falls on me to decide when you both get to come." She gave a slow pump of her hips, and Tevos's mouth popped away from a slick patch of skin to cry out in approval. The needy sound made Liara shudder and squirm, but she couldn't look away from Aria's face. Once again, she found herself hypnotized. "You'll have to be convincing, though. I'm not as nice as the Sultana."

Liara opened her mouth, perhaps to plead for mercy, but before she could form words, Tevos's shoulders slid beneath her knees. Warm breath washed across her inner thighs, and she whimpered, unsure whether she wanted Tevos to slow down or keep going. The mere anticipation of Tevos's tongue sliding through the open lips of her azure threatened to make her melt, but she knew obeying Aria's orders would be a struggle. She could control her orgasms with Shepard—usually—but holding back with Aria and Tevos was completely different. She wasn't confident she could manage.

She didn't have time to worry. Moments later, Tevos urged her knees apart and leaned in. The heat coiling in Liara's belly nearly burst out at the first touch of her tongue. She quivered, tensing as it teased her entrance and threatened to push inside. A low moan vibrated against her, and she realized Tevos had to be tasting Aria and Shepard's releases. Just the thought made her inner walls clench with a mixture of arousal and jealousy. Part of her didn't want to share, but when Tevos's lips folded around the pulsing ridge of her clit and began to pull, her body betrayed her. Her muscles rippled, and more wetness—Shepard's, Aria's, and her own—spilled out across Tevos's chin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Aria teased from above them. Liara couldn't tell whether the smug comment was directed at her or Tevos, but it didn't matter. She trembled with each lash of Tevos's tongue, panting whenever it wandered down to press against her opening. The back-and-forth was maddening. Each time she got used to the hot seal around her clit or the shallow thrusts inside her, Tevos switched, and she would find herself overwhelmed again. At last, she couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands released the wrinkled sheets and shot down to clutch Tevos's crest, trying to hold her in place.

It proved to be a mistake. Tevos growled, a low, possessive sound Liara never would have expected from her. She gave a sharp flick of her wrist, and Liara suddenly found her arms suspended above her head. Her first instinct was to tug, but the small biotic field Tevos had created refused to give. Her hands were trapped, and her azure clenched around nothing as she realized that she was completely at Tevos and Aria's mercy.

Tevos paused, as if to give her a chance to ask for her freedom. When Liara couldn't bring herself to protest, she continued with even more enthusiasm. A hoarse scream broke in her throat as Tevos's tongue pushed all the way inside her, curling up to find the sensitive spot along her front wall. She was already full, and she could barely keep from coming as Tevos pushed against it.

Her only respite came when Aria started thrusting and distracted Tevos from her goal. "Don't you dare stop," she growled, and through her haze of desire, Liara made out the sound of a sharp slap. When she saw the flat of Aria's palm break across the swell of Tevos's ass, it sent a jolt straight to her clit. "You asked for this, remember? You  _begged_  to lick my come out of Liara's azure. And you're even getting some of Shepard's, too. The least you can do is focus instead of trying to squeeze more from my cock."

Tevos whimpered, but never stopped what she was doing. Liara shivered as the wicked tongue inside her continued coaxing out everything she had, struggling instinctively against the singularity. She held her breath and dug her nails hard into her palms, clinging to the last shreds of her sanity. Her entire body ached with the need to come, and each passing second tipped the balance further between pleasure and agony. "Please," she gasped, unable to stand it anymore. "Queen Aria, I—I  _need_  to come."

Aria's glossy black eyes locked onto her, and Liara's already-flushed skin flared hot under the intensity of her gaze. "Not very elaborate, but the desperation is certainly there. Try again."

"Oh Goddess," Liara sobbed, shivering with unreleased tension. If Shepard had been the one tormenting her, she would have known exactly what to say. But Aria was completely different, and she had no idea which words to use. "Please, holding back... i—it's starting to hurt. Her tongue, it's... she's making me..." She hissed as Tevos's tongue stopped fucking into her and moved up to lash her clit again, sending overlapping pulses of pleasure and pain radiating out from the small point. "Goddess, please, t—tell me what to say. I'll say anything, do anything... just  _pleaseletmecome..._ "

"Anything?" Aria paused for a moment, halting her thrusts as she thought about it. Tevos started squirming beneath her, and tears welled in Liara's eyes as the burning pressure around her clit drew even tighter. Her inner walls fluttered, and she was certain she would come in another few moments, with or without Aria's permission. To her immense relief, Aria gave a careless, almost bored wave of her hand. "Fine, you can come. But I'll expect you to show me how grateful you are later. Preferably on your hands and knees..."

Liara barely heard the tail-end of Aria's request. As soon as the words 'you can come' registered, she broke down in a series of shudders, arching and thrashing against the mattress. The fullness inside of her burst, and she cried out as her release ripped through her. She sent a flood splashing over Tevos's chin, but to her amazement, the matron didn't hesitate. Instead of pulling back in surprise, as even Shepard sometimes did during her more powerful orgasms, Tevos caught as much as she could, burying her tongue inside again in her eagerness. Liara's front wall gave another throb, and she spilled everything she had into Tevos's mouth, too consumed by bliss to care how much wetness was pouring from her.

By the time her world stopped spinning, the lower half of her body had almost gone numb. It took her several seconds to realize that Tevos was still cleaning her up, covering her azure with flat, soothing strokes. She winced, unsure whether the aftershocks that ripple through her felt relaxing or too intense. Thankfully, Aria seemed to notice. "I think you got it all, pet," she said, tugging at the back of Tevos's crest and forcing her to pull away. She moaned in disappointment, but Aria refused to let her lean back in. "Besides, you need to be punished. I never gave you permission to come along with her."

Liara's eyes widened. She hadn't realized Tevos had climaxed as well, but when she shifted back and looked down, she saw another puddle overlapping with the one she had left. Her tongue grew thick in her mouth, and if she hadn't been completely and utterly exhausted, she might have asked to return the favor. The thought of cleaning Tevos with her tongue was very appealing.

"I think you pushed them a bit too far to be complaining," Shepard's voice said, and Liara jerked her gaze up to see her Mistress standing beside the bed. Her lips melted into a smile, and her heart swelled when an answering look of happiness spread across Shepard's face. "I only caught the end, but it looked pretty intense."

Aria rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched into a smirk as well. "You think so, Shepard? Would you let your slave get away with coming before she'd been giving permission?"

Shepard nodded, and Liara blushed. "I've been known to from time to time. Then again, my slave is irresistible..." When her Mistress joined them on the bed, Liara climbed into Shepard's arms despite her exhaustion. It felt wonderful to be wrapped in the safety of Shepard's embrace, especially after such an overwhelming experience. She nuzzled into the warm, dark place where Shepard's shoulder met her neck.

"Oh, fine," Aria said. Liara peeked out just in time to see her give Tevos's cheek a soft, loving caress. "I could use another orgasm myself, and I'm feeling generous." The two of them sank into a deep kiss and fell back onto the bed, sighing as one.

"Guess that means I get you all to myself for a while, little one," Shepard whispered beside her crest as the two of them watched. "Just like I promised. That is, if you think you can handle one more orgasm?"

Liara beamed, and her strength came flooding back as she dragged her Mistress down on top of her. "For you, Shepard, I can handle anything," she whispered, low enough so Aria and Tevos wouldn't hear her use the Sultana's name. She needn't have worried. Judging by the sounds from barely a foot away, they were still wrapped up in each other.

“Then hold on tight,” Shepard teased, brushing a soft kiss across her lips. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment, and Liara forgot everything else. “And for the record, you can come any time you want.”

Their bodies came together the same way they had hundreds of times before, but Liara still shook with anticipation as Shepard slid between her parted thighs. No matter how often she and her Mistress shared pleasure, the intensity of her emotions still threatened to overwhelm her. She wrapped her arms around Shepard's torso without waiting for permission, stroking the smooth muscles of her back. "Please, Shepard," she whispered, gazing up into her lover's eyes. "Take me."

Shepard slid inside of her with one fluid stroke, filling her deep. She gasped at the stretch, and a blissful smile spread across her face. Everything felt indisputably right when her Mistress was buried within her. When she lifted her hips, Shepard took the unspoken offer and began thrusting, trailing kisses along the column of her throat. "No matter who else fucks you, you'll always be mine," she whispered, and Liara's cheeks flushed with happiness. Her Mistress's voice was just as soothing as the callused hands running along her thighs. She wrapped her legs around Shepard's waist, trying to hold her even closer.

"I know. I'm yours. Always yours."

They fell into a slow, soft rhythm that left them both breathless, clinging tight to each other. Their lips met, and Liara's clit twitched against the base of Shepard's shaft as a gentle tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. She teased it with her own, focusing on the kiss to try and put off the pounding ache between her legs just a little longer. Coming so many times already had left her exquisitely sensitive, and even though she wanted to stay in this moment forever, she knew she wouldn't last.

As always, Shepard sensed her need. "It's all right," she murmured as they broke apart for air. "I told you that you could come." She gave another lazy roll of her hips, and Liara whimpered as the thick length inside of her gave a needy throb. "I need release, too. I want to fill you so much..."

There was only one thing Liara wanted more than to feel her Mistress come inside her, and in her dreamy state, she couldn't help but ask. "Please, Shepard. Let me meld with you again. I want to feel what you feel."

Shepard's eyes brightened with joy, and Liara knew what her answer would be before she said it. "Go ahead, sweetheart."

Liara wound her fingers through Shepard's short red hair and pulled her down for another kiss. She reached through the last remaining barrier between them, and every muscle in her body relaxed as Shepard became a part of her once more. This time, she was absolutely certain the emotions traveling between them weren't just her own. Shepard's feelings were pure and unmistakeable. They made her feel beautiful and safe and cared for, and she never wanted to give them up.

 _Please, Liara,_ Shepard thought, with the very last of her words.  _Come for me. With me._

She followed her lover's heartfelt request as eagerly as she would have obeyed an order. The warmth blossoming inside of her burst out, shuddering through every inch of her body. Her inner walls rippled, and Shepard's cock gave a hard pulse in response. The rush of heat spilling inside her came with a wave of love, and they released together, completely lost in each other.

Coming down from their high was a slow, lingering process. Liara didn't want to give Shepard up. She clung to the soft threads of the meld so they wouldn't fade right away, and she also tightened around the twitching length inside her so her Mistress wouldn't pull out. She knew Shepard would never leave her empty, but just the thought of parting was unbearable. They stayed still through the aftershocks until exhaustion forced them back into themselves and the damp sheets started to feel uncomfortable beneath them.

"Well, that has to be the sappiest thing I've ever witnessed," Aria said.

The sound of a light slap told Liara that Tevos had just hit her bondmate's arm, but she didn't bother to look. She kept staring up into Shepard's face, committing the tenderness there to memory.

"Shove it, Aria," Shepard said. "I was keeping a promise."

"Yeah? Well, your pet made me a promise, too. She promised me that if I let her come, I could do  _anything_  I wanted to her, and I want her on her hands and knees. I couldn't get enough leverage earlier while you were fucking her too."

"Don't be stupid," Tevos said. "You look as exhausted as she does. Why don't we ask them to spend the night, and Liara can fulfill her promise to you in the morning?"

Aria gave a dramatic huff, but eventually gave in. "Fine. But we're all moving to Shepard's room, because our bed is a mess."

Liara laughed, but the sound turned into a soft moan as Shepard caressed the side of her cheek. "Does that plan agree with you, little one?" her Mistress asked in a gentle voice. "Do you think you can handle the three of us again after a good night's sleep?"

"I already told you," Liara whispered, still toying with the soft strands of Shepard's hair. "For you, Mistress, I can handle anything."


	26. Book Three: Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Maya/Liara/Shep threesome (but not quite how you might think). Enjoy.

“So, pet, did you have any special plans for tonight?”

Liara looked up from the book she was reading, smiling as she watched Shepard aim another strike at the practice dummy. Although her Mistress normally preferred to spar with other people, she hadn’t been able to find a proper partner today. Captain Williams was nowhere to be found, Wrex had cited some painful bruises beneath his plates, and even Jack had given up after hitting the ground too many times and gone to find Miranda to nurse her wounds.

“No, nothing special,” she lied. Aethyta, Kelly, Samantha, and Solana had been preparing to tail Maya Brooks again, but the Sultana didn’t need to know about her friends’ ridiculous plan. “Why? Were you planning on summoning me?”

Shepard aimed another strike at the dummy’s torso, grunting with the effort as she brought her sword down across its chest. “I was thinking about it,” she panted. “It’s been a few days since we spent the night with Aria and Tevos, way longer than I wanted. Miranda’s running me ragged, and I’ve had to do some entertaining too.”

Liara couldn’t help but think about the ‘entertaining’ Shepard must have been doing with Maya Brooks. She was glad the Sultana was currently focused on the practice dummy. because she knew she wasn’t hiding her feelings very well. Every night Shepard hadn’t summoned her had made her heart ache in a way that she couldn’t describe, especially when she thought about who was likely satisfying her Mistress's needs. “What about Lady Brooks?” she asked before she could censor herself.

Shepard must have sensed something in her voice, because she stopped attacking the dummy. “I was actually hoping she could join us, but if you’d object to it, I could always adjust my plans,” she said, one red eyebrow arched in question. Liara's stomach lurched, and it almost distracted her from the rest of Shepard’s words. “You seemed to enjoy it the last time. I thought it would be fun.” Shepard gave a nonchalant shrug of her muscular shoulders, but Liara knew her Mistress was very interested in her answer.

While her first instinct was to refuse, Liara reminded herself that Shepard didn’t even have to give her this choice. As well as Shepard treated her and all the other women in the harem, they were essentially still slaves. The Sultana could command their performance whenever, wherever, and with whomever if she really wanted to. Liara knew Shepard would never do that, but she should weigh the consideration her Mistress was showing her.

“Of course, Sultana,” Liara said, bowing her head slightly.

Shepard sheathed her sword and strode purposefully over to Liara, slipping down onto one knee and bringing a hand up under Liara’s chin so the maiden couldn't look away from her. “My name is Shepard,” she said. “And you know I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. So, yes or no, little one. Will Maya Brooks be joining us tonight?”

Liara had nowhere to hide as Shepard stared into her eyes, able to read all the emotions she wished she could keep to herself. No matter how much she disliked Maya Brooks, more than anything, she wanted to make her Mistress happy. “Yes,” she said, without any doubt mixed in.

Shepard smiled and kissed Liara hard, not releasing her until she was completely breathless. When she was finished, Shepard stood up and watched for a minute as Liara’s breasts surged against her skimpy top, pleased with the state she’d left her sweet little pet in. “Then I’ll see you tonight,” she said, dropping one last kiss on Liara’s head before moving off toward the palace, her workout apparently finished.

Liara knew Shepard probably expected her to follow, but she remained behind instead, lost in thought. Part of her still had a negative, visceral reaction to the thought of being intimate with Maya Brooks. Something about the woman still unsettled her, although she knew her opinion was biased. Even worse was the thought of watching the noblewoman with Shepard. Just imagining it made her feel ill, and she wasn’t confident in her ability to get through the encounter without tears. She cast another glance at Shepard’s retreating form, almost ready to call her back and change her answer.

Before Liara could get the words out, another thought occurred to her. Despite sharing her company with Maya the past few weeks, Shepard had seemed eager to be with her again. The Sultana had even spoken as if Maya would be the one sleeping alone if her answer had been ‘no’. Obviously, she was capable of providing services that Shepard was unwilling to go without, services Maya couldn’t entirely match.

Her confidence grew, and she began toying with the idea as she headed back to the harem alone. Perhaps sharing Shepard with Maya could work to her advantage. Her greatest fear was that Shepard enjoyed Maya’s company more than her own, but there was no reason to believe it was true. Since arriving in Normandy, she had learned all the Sultana’s preferences. She knew exactly how Shepard’s body and mind worked. If it came down to a competition, she knew Maya would come up short, at least in the bedroom. And perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to remind Shepard of that fact before she rushed into marriage.

Liara felt much calmer by the time she arrived at the harem. She nodded politely to the others, but couldn't hide the small, pleased smile on her face as she headed for the washroom. She had said yes for the wrong reasons before, but the more she thought about it, the more confident she became in her choice. As the hours crawled by, she began looking forward to the setting of the sun and Shepard’s inevitable summons. She took extra care with her appearance and spent longer than usual in front of the mirror, not because she thought Shepard would notice, but because she wanted Maya to notice and be intimidated.

At last, Sha’ira swayed through the room and stood at her shoulder. Even in her distracted state, Liara noticed the chain of love bites trailing down along her throat and across her collarbone. Apparently, Sha'ira had made up with Captain Williams after all. “The Sultana desires your company tonight, Liara,” she said, her voice a little huskier than usual. “You should go to her chambers as soon as possible.”

Liara bowed her head, still smiling. “Of course, Sha’ira. Shepard already told me I would be summoned.”

Sha’ira looked at her in surprise. “You seem oddly pleased with yourself. I thought you might object to being called to service the Lady Brooks.”

“You look even more pleased than I do. Did you enjoy your morning? This is the first time I’ve seen you in the harem today.”

Sha’ira blushed and averted her eyes. “Very well. If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t inquire. But… I will wish you luck. I have a feeling you will enjoy yourself tonight.”

Liara’s smile grew wider. “I have a feeling you’re right.”

* * *

By the time Liara reached Shepard’s rooms, she was practically skipping through the hallway. The more she thought about it, the more eager she was to mark her territory. She was determined to show Lady Brooks that even though Shepard might marry her, she could never fulfill all the Sultana’s needs. She knocked confidently on Shepard’s door, opening it and slipping through when she heard her Mistress call for her to enter.

The outer rooms were dark, but Shepard’s bedroom was well lit, and Liara could see her Mistress waiting at the foot of the bed, looking handsome as ever. She felt a familiar flutter of anticipation in her stomach, and heat blossomed between her legs. She had missed Shepard a great deal over the past several days.

A quick look around the room told her that Maya had not yet arrived. She guessed the human was probably still getting ready. But any thoughts of Maya Brooks and her plan to out-perform the competition were driven from her mind when Shepard drew her in for a kiss. It wasn’t a slow or chaste reacquaintance, but one that drove the breath from her body and stoked the embers of desire that had already come to life between her legs.

“I’ve missed you, little one,” Shepard murmured when the kiss ended.

Liara’s heart lurched. As much as she wanted to reciprocate Shepard’s feelings, she feared that much more would come pouring out of her mouth if she did. Instead, she simply said, “I’m here now.” She still wondered if she had revealed too much as she pushed back a few strands of Shepard’s short red hair, but was both grateful and regretful when the charged moment passed without another word.

They kissed again, and Shepard hurried to undress her, tearing open the few skimpy pieces of clothing she wore. It wasn’t until Shepard had pushed her back onto the bed that Liara realized they were still alone. She broke the kiss Shepard had just started to ask, “Where is Lady Brooks? I thought you were expecting her company tonight.”

Shepard just smiled and began kissing down along her neck, leaving little love bites along the way. “I wanted you to myself for a little while. She’ll be along later.”

Liara smiled. Her plans for the evening were forgotten as Shepard’s sinful lips and tongue began traveling down her body. They made a quick stop to torture each of her nipples before wandering even lower. Soon, Shepard was kneeling on the floor, broad shoulders resting beneath her legs. A year ago, she might have protested, or even pushed Shepard away in embarrassment. But she was a different woman now, far more confident in herself. She shoved her fingers into the tangle of Shepard’s hair and dragged her forward, eager for the warm press of her Mistress's mouth.

She was not disappointed. Shepard covered the sensitive folds of her azure with flat, broad strokes at first, teasing every inch of her at once. Liara bit down on her lower lip, gasping each time Shepard’s tongue stopped short of her clit. She couldn’t decide whether she wanted her Mistress to focus there, or draw her pleasure out for as long as possible. Even though they had only spent a few days apart, it felt as though an eternity had passed since the last time Shepard had given her release. She whimpered and rocked her hips forward, still unsure what she wanted.

But Shepard knew. Shepard always knew. Instead of lavishing attention on her clit, Shepard dragged her mouth lower, teasing the quivering muscles at her entrance. Liara let out a low sigh as the Sultana’s tongue began to press forward, stretching her just enough to provide pleasure, but not enough to bring any relief to the heavy, throbbing spot along her front wall. Still, it felt wonderful to have the slick, firm heat of Shepard’s tongue curling just inside her.

After a few moments, she pushed herself up on her elbows, eager to watch what was happening between her legs. She couldn’t see much of Shepard’s mouth, but the familiar sparkle in her bright green eyes and the dusting of freckles across her cheeks still made her heart race. She held tight to Shepard’s hair, shivering from head to toe as her Mistress's palms slid up along her thighs. “Please,” she murmured before she could stop herself, “Please, Mistress, more…”

Shepard pulled back and grinned up at her, lips covered in shimmering wetness. “More what? I’ll give you whatever you want, pet. I just had to have a taste first.”

Liara whimpered, struggling to decide. “I… I want…” She pulled Shepard’s head back between her legs, directing her Mistress to the throbbing ridge of her clit. A cry of relief broke in her throat as Shepard’s lips sealed around her and pulled. The heat and pressure was everything she needed. Her hips jerked forward, and she groaned as she felt Shepard’s fingers take the place of her tongue. They slid inside of her in one smooth motion, hooking forward to catch the swollen, full place she knew so well. Her muscles began trembling, and the back of her neck tingled as she resisted the temptation to meld as she came.

The sight of the door opening stopped her. She couldn’t bear to push Shepard away, but her head cleared, and she let out a soft gasp of surprise. Maya Brooks stood on the other side of the room, staring at them with a mixture of jealousy and hunger. It was the most genuine expression Liara had ever seen on the noblewoman’s face, and for a moment, it made her heart clench. Then, she remembered that she was in a position of power. Maya might have some hold over Shepard, but so did she. Instead of apologizing or alerting Shepard to Maya’s presence, she tightened her grip on the back of her head, urging her to continue.

As talented as Shepard was with her mouth, and as much as Liara enjoyed the attention, she craved something else as well. Her clit twitched, and a heavy pulse of wetness spilled from her azure at the thought of having Shepard buried inside of her, claiming her completely. Liara never felt closer to her Mistress than those times when they were locked together, crashing over their shared peak. And if Maya witnessed Shepard’s possession of her, it would be all the better.

Some of what Liara was picturing in her head was being transmitted to Shepard, even though she hadn’t sought the intimacy of a mating meld yet. They had been together so many times now that they often formed weak melds without trying, and Shepard usually allowed them unless she was trying to make a point. “You’re a temptress, little one,” Shepard growled as she stopped sucking on Liara’s clit and looked up at her. The lower half of her face was covered in wetness, and Liara almost found herself wishing her Mistress would turn toward Maya. It wasn’t exactly a mark of ownership, but it was as close as she could get to claiming Shepard as her own.

Before she could say anything, Shepard whipped off her loose-fitting shirt and pushed to her feet. Liara would have mourned the loss of her Mistress’s mouth if the hunger in those green eyes hadn’t told her exactly what was going to happen next. She used what little strength she had left to push herself further up onto the bed, planning to give their audience the best view possible.

Shepard ripped at her pants, flinging them aside as soon as they pooled on the floor. It had only been a few days since they’d been together, but Liara had missed the sight of her Mistress’s body. She could never forget how Shepard looked, sleek and muscular, her form both imposing and unbearably arousing, but a refresher was always welcome. A light sheen of sweat already covered her Mistress’s skin, and it was clear just how aroused the Sultana was. Liara felt a sense of euphoria when she thought about how it was all because of her.

Before Liara could reach for her, Shepard climbed onto the bed and between her outstretched legs. She shivered in anticipation as she looked into Shepard’s intense green eyes, waiting for her Mistress to take her. She didn't have to wait long. The blunt head of Shepard’s cock dragged through the folds of her azure, nudging the hard point of her clit before drifting down to press against her entrance. Shepard let out a low groan and nuzzled the side of her neck, biting down along her shoulder as she began to push inside.

Liara took the opportunity to glance back toward the door. Maya was still there, watching them with wide, dark eyes. Her soft mouth was parted in what looked like surprise, but she didn't seem inclined to speak up and stop them. She folded her arms beneath her breasts instead, leaning against the wall and making herself comfortable. There was a flicker of a challenge in her expression, pride in the tilt of her jaw, and Liara returned the look as best she could. She slid her hand down along Shepard’s powerful back to grip the swell of her ass, urging her to begin thrusting.

Shepard didn't need much encouragement. She drove forward with her hips, pumping as deep as she could, and Liara gasped at the sudden stretch. Shepard’s mouth had already pushed her close to the edge, and with the thick shaft of Shepard’s cock filling her and the base grinding into her clit, she knew she wouldn’t last long. But it didn’t matter. She only needed to hold back long enough to make sure Maya got a proper demonstration of what she could provide Shepard. She hooked one of her knees around Shepard’s waist and angled her pelvis up, allowing Shepard all the access she wanted. “Please, Mistress,” she murmured, just loud enough for Maya to hear. “Take me.”

Shepard groaned into the curve of her throat, but stopped lavishing it with fresh kisses and bite marks long enough to respond. “Anything for you.”

Liara gasped. The words were simple, but intensely powerful. Her lips twitched into a smirk, and she gave the noblewoman a long look, feeding from the brief falter in her expression. Unlike Samantha, Maya was not a trusted friend. She was competition, and Liara wanted to win. She clutched down as tight as she could around Shepard’s cock, enjoying the way the shaft twitched in response. If they had been alone, she might have wanted to savor the moment a little longer, to enjoy the strain in Shepard’s movements and the rapidly swelling pressure, but now, she had a specific goal. She had to prove herself by making Shepard come.

She tried her best to ignore Shepard’s powerful trusts, searching through her memories for inspiration. Although she couldn’t move with the Sultana’s weight on top of her, she did have one tool at her disposal: her words. She knew Shepard loved it when she begged. The more explicit, the better. “You feel so good inside me, Shepard,” she whispered, keeping her voice low so Maya couldn’t intrude on this part of their private moment. Even so, she felt a small jolt of defiant pride when she realized that she had used Shepard’s first name instead of her title. “I want to feel you come. I want everything you have…”

“Fuck, Liara,” Shepard swore into her shoulder, speeding up the pace of her thrusts. Each one dragged over the perfect spot, and she rocked down to meet them, shuddering every time the thick head of Shepard’s cock hooked against her front wall.

Liara’s cheeks hurt from smiling as Shepard’s powerful hands gripped her waist, pinning her in place for every pump of her hips. Although she couldn’t move much beneath Shepard’s muscular body, she held her Mistress as tight as possible, gripping her ass with one hand and tangling the other in her short red hair to keep her close. “Please, Mistress,” she said, raising her voice at last and peering past Shepard’s arm at Maya. Lady Brooks continued watching, still and silent. “Fill me.”

Shepard stiffened above her, freezing in place as a hard shiver rolled through her body. The shaft inside of her pulsed, and a rush of heat spilled from the tip, splashing into her azure and filling her completely. For a moment, Liara forgot all about their audience and lost herself in her Mistress’s orgasm. She squeezed down, drawing out every drop of Shepard’s release that she could. Each spurt made her inner walls shiver, and soon, she couldn’t hold back her own pleasure. She shouted to the ceiling as the pressure inside of her finally burst, flooding out around the base of Shepard’s cock and running over both their thighs.

Shepard continued fucking her through their shared contractions, placing a few soothing kisses along her throat as they came together. Liara let go of her hair to stroke the shifting muscles along her back, gazing over the top of Shepard’s shoulder at Maya. Lady Brooks was staring at them in shock, too stunned to disguise the look of jealousy and desire on her face. Liara felt a surge of confidence as Shepard collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and still jogging her hips every few moments. It was more than obvious that she had done her job, and done it well.

While Liara could never completely forget that Lady Brooks was there, she wasn’t putting on a show as she soothed Shepard through the last of their pleasure. She loved holding Shepard when her Mistress was wasted and vulnerable. It was one of the few times she could believe she meant more to Shepard than a simple fuck, when she could pretend Shepard was truly hers. Those dreams were shattered when Maya cleared her throat, calling attention to herself for the first time. Liara had no choice but to let Shepard go when the Sultana lifted her head and swung it around to look at Lady Brooks. She could feel the connection between them, the intimacy, snap like a fragile thread, and she was left to mourn its loss alone.

“Good of you to join us, Maya,” Shepard said, giving her hips one last teasing thrust between Liara’s legs before she pulled away. Liara let her go, but she felt cold as Shepard left.

“I can see you’re not too broken up about my tardiness, Sultana,” Maya quipped. She looked pointedly from Shepard’s glistening cock to the mess between Liara’s thighs. Liara’s first instinct was to close her legs, unwilling to be so vulnerable in front of her enemy, but she refrained. She wanted Maya to look between her legs and see that Shepard had claimed her. She was the Sultana’s first choice, even if they could never marry.

“I’d apologize, but as you just pointed out, I am the Sultana,” Shepard teased, an arrogant smirk tilting her lips. “When I have needs, they must be met.” Liara tried not to show her annoyance at their playful banter. She knew that Shepard thought more of her than just a body to get herself off with, but it was difficult to hear when there were seeds of doubt growing inside of her. “I would, however, be willing to make this up to you.”

Maya gave Shepard a winning smile. Her cheerful, innocent demeanor was back, and she even managed to look enthusiastic as she approached the bed. “How gentlemanly of you. I have to admit, watching you and Liara left me a bit jealous...” The weight of Maya’s eyes settled on her, and Liara felt her stomach clench. She pushed into a sitting position, unsure whether to be pleased or worried by the fact that Maya remembered her name. The last time they had interacted for more than a few moments in passing was at the festival, although she had put on an impressive display that night.

Eventually, she decided that the only response she could give was polite acknowledgment. “I’m sorry, My Lady,” she murmured, bowing her head and lowering her eyes. All she wanted to do was stake her claim to Shepard, but she knew she had to be careful. Everyone in the palace treated her with respect because of Shepard’s obvious fondness for her, but Maya technically outranked her. “The Sultana can be… hard to resist. I take full responsibility for stealing her attentions, and I would be more than happy to offer my services to you in apology.”

It wasn’t quite a lie. As she stole a careful glance at Maya’s body, she tried to imagine how the human would look without her clothes. The mental picture that formed in her imagination was surprisingly beautiful, and she found herself looking forward to servicing the Lady Brooks, if only to demonstrate exactly why Shepard summoned her almost every night and shake her rival’s confidence.

To her delight, Shepard reached out to stroke the top of her head, running her fingers through the sensitive dips along her crest. “This is why she’s my favorite,” she said, using the other hand to pinch the hardened tip of her breast. Liara basked in the attention, pressing herself further into Shepard’s palm and nuzzling against her shoulder. She thought she caught a flash in Maya’s eyes, but she couldn’t be certain.

“I suppose I’m about to find out why for myself,” Maya said, reaching behind her neck to undo her dress. A frown crossed her face, although Liara suspected it was mostly for show. “Shepard? Would you?” she asked, turning to offer the Sultana her back.

Shepard pushed off the bed, and Liara’s chest ached as her Mistress planted a kiss behind Maya’s ear, sweeping aside a lock of her hair. “It would be my pleasure.”

Liara couldn’t do anything except watch as Shepard slowly peeled off Maya’s dress. Shepard was usually more impatient with her, she observed, but she knew the Sultana could be a master at slow seduction when she chose. She breathed a little heavier as Shepard revealed the soft, smooth skin of Maya’s torso, trailing kisses along the exposed flesh. It took longer than Liara would have guessed for Shepard to completely strip off the garment, but Maya was trembling by the time she stepped out of the material pooled at her feet. “I want you,” she said against Shepard’s lips, taking them in a deep kiss.

For as long as Liara had known Shepard, the Sultana had never denied a direct invitation. She wasn’t surprised when Shepard tossed Maya back onto the bed, hauled the noblewoman’s legs around her waist, and reached down to line up the shaft of her cock. Maya hooked her knee around Shepard’s side and lifted her hips, and Liara was struck once again with the thought that too many of her reactions were practiced, even though she was very familiar with her Mistress’s skill.

Jealousy lodged in her chest as she watched the head of Shepard’s cock push past Maya’s entrance, but she was also grateful that her offer of service was forgotten, at least for the moment. Still, she wasn’t comfortable with just sitting back and watching. Before she could lose her nerve, she crawled around on the bed until she was kneeling behind Shepard. She pressed up against her lover’s back, slipping an arm around her waist to stroke her stomach. The muscles there were already flexed, but they tightened even further at her touch. She kissed the back of Shepard’s neck, catching a drop of sweat on her tongue and following its path back upwards, giving a small nip for good measure.

At the first graze of her teeth, Shepard released a soft growl that made her clit twitch and her stomach flutter. The Sultana stopped easing inside of Maya just long enough to grip her chin and pull her in for a hard kiss. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few moments. Liara’s lips were still tingling when Shepard turned her attention back to Lady Brooks. “I’m sorry about that,” she panted, although the grin on her face made it clear that she really wasn’t. “She’s always been a tease. I’ll make sure she apologizes to you in a few minutes.”

Liara wondered exactly what her apology would entail, but she soon found herself distracted again. Her gaze wandered back down along Shepard’s body, but this time, it didn't stop at her stomach. She tucked her chin over Shepard’s shoulder, letting out a soft whimper as she watched the shaft of her Mistress’s cock split apart the glistening lips of Maya’s pussy. She had to admit, however much she disliked Lady Brooks, the sight of Shepard pushing inside of her was almost beautiful.

“I—I don’t care about that right now,” Maya stammered. The sound of her voice broke Liara’s trance. Her eyes flicked up along Maya’s stomach to study her face, and she had to admit, even if this woman did have ulterior motives, the look of desire there was absolutely genuine. Her dark eyes were glassy with lust, and her breasts rose and fell with each shaking breath she took. “I just want you to make me come.”

The simple statement gave Liara a delightfully wicked idea. Shepard was an excellent lover, even during her selfish moments, but she also had her weak points. And she had invested countless hours in discovering all the ways to divert the Sultana’s attention. It wouldn’t be too difficult to distract her from her goal, and if she managed to draw out Maya’s frustration in the process, all the better. She picked up where she had left off, trailing a string of kisses along Shepard’s throat and teasing the muscles of her stomach.

“Oh, trust me,” Shepard said, adjusting her grip on Maya’s thighs so she could find a deeper angle. “I’m going to…”

But as she slid one of her hands between Maya’s legs to toy with the stiff bud of her clit, Liara put her plan into action. She nipped the lobe of Shepard’s ear, tugging it gently between her teeth and whispering a few carefully chosen words. “Are you sure you want to touch her that way? It might be better if you leave her… unsatisfied.”

Shepard stopped playing with Maya’s clit and turned toward her, just as Liara had hoped. Her expression was surprised, but not angry at the interruption. She raised her eyebrows, asking  _‘Why?’_  without words.

Liara continued purring in Shepard’s ear. “Can you feel how tight she is? How hard she’s clenching down around you?” The soft hitch of Shepard’s breath let her know that she had hit her mark. “Don’t you want to keep her like that just a little longer?”

Maya let out another gasped ‘Please’, drawing Liara attention. She looked back down between her rival’s spread thighs and almost felt sorry for the woman when she saw how swollen and needy Maya’s clit was. Liara knew from experience that it would only take a few strokes of Shepard’s wonderfully adept fingers to make Maya climax so hard she saw stars, but that wasn’t what she had in mind.

“If you make her wait,” Liara whispered against the shell of Shepard’s ear, nipping at the sensitive skin just below, “she’ll milk every last drop out of you and then some.”

She knew she had picked the right imagery when Shepard growled and pumped her hips forward on a particularly vicious thrust. Her azure clenched with jealousy when she heard Maya’s sob of pleasure. She hadn’t really known up until then if Maya was any different from the harem girls that usually graced Shepard’s bed, but apparently, the Sultana liked to be totally in control and make her partner wait even when it was a noblewoman writhing beneath her. It gave Liara’s confidence a huge boost to know that Shepard didn't view them any differently. None of Maya's high breeding mattered in the Sultana’s bedroom.

Just as Liara congratulated herself on a perfectly executed plan, Shepard stopped thrusting. Maya mewled, wanting the friction and movement even if the Sultana wouldn’t allow her to come. And while Shepard was usually sensitive to the woman she was attending to, all her attention remained focused on Liara.

Liara realized that she’d been found out and was just about to pull back when Shepard’s hand came up to the back of her crest and dragged her in for a brutal kiss. “Good try, little one,” she rasped, too softly for Maya to hear. “I’d be more angry with you if I wasn’t getting exactly what I wanted already. Still, you’re too much of a distraction.” Shepard looked back at Maya and seemed to come up with a wicked idea of her own. “Get up there and face me,” she said, loud enough for both of them to hear. Then, to Maya, Shepard said, “I know I promised to have my pet show you how good she is with her mouth, but perhaps you'd like to go first? It might help keep her out of trouble.”

It took Liara a moment to realize what Shepard meant, but when she did, her face flared with heat. She had expected to service Maya along with Shepard, but the idea of having Maya pleasure her instead was a complete surprise. It was also strangely appealing. If she straddled Maya’s face, she would have a perfect view of Shepard’s gorgeous body, and might even get the chance to kiss her. And best of all, she would finally be in a position of power over her rival, even if it was only for a few minutes. She looked down at Maya, trying to interpret what she was thinking.

Maya opened her mouth, and Liara thought she might refuse. A wrinkle creased the noblewoman’s smooth forehead, and her dark gaze flashed with something that looked like jealousy. But then Shepard’s hips pumped forward again, and her eyes rolled back in her head. It took her several seconds to form a response, but when she did, it was a breathy, almost eager “Yes.”

Even though she still suspected that Maya wasn’t thrilled with the suggestion, Liara could tell that she was far too aroused to object. She adjusted the pillows to keep Maya’s neck propped up and knelt on either side of her head. A gasp of surprise caught in her throat as Maya’s hands shot up to grip her thighs. Sharp nails bit into her flesh, and she looked down to see Shepard’s fingers playing between Maya’s legs. “Go ahead,” Shepard purred, making Maya shudder with another roll of her hips. “She has the sweetest azure you’ll ever taste.”

The hands on her hips gave another needy tug, and Liara sank lower, settling on top of Maya’s mouth. Warm lips latched onto the swollen ridge of her clit, and she almost lost her balance, whimpering at the wet, slick pressure. She jerked forward despite herself, catching herself on her hands and rocking into Maya’s mouth as she continued staring at Shepard. The wide smile on her Mistress’s face reassured her that she had made the right decision.

“You still have to wait for permission to come, pet,” Shepard said, stroking the curve of her cheek with a free hand. “I know you’ve already come once, but I don’t want you to drown her.”

To Liara’s surprise, Maya’s lips sealed even tighter around her clit at Shepard’s words. A stab of pleasure sliced through her abdomen, but she did her best to ignore it, clutching the sheets in her hands. Suddenly, she realized why Maya was so eager to make her come. The human was trying to make her break one of Shepard’s rules. If she came before the Sultana gave her permission, surely she would have to wait even longer for her turn-if she even got a turn at all.

There was no chance that she was going to let the devious human win this round. She leaned forward and tangled her fingers in Shepard's hair, pulling her Mistress into another heated kiss. It was for no other purpose than because Liara needed that connection to her lover for a few moments, and while she knew that Shepard was surprised by her actions, her Mistress didn’t seem disappointed with her. She let out a gasp as Maya’s tongue swept across the head of her clit before sucking it deep. It took all her willpower not to come, and her thighs trembled with the effort. She hadn't known that Maya would be this good. She needed to get Shepard’s permission to come before she could be punished for doing it without consent.

There were few options open to her, so Liara took the first one that came to mind. She pulled back from the kiss she was sharing with Shepard and made certain her Mistress was watching as her hand travelled slowly down the middle of Maya’s torso. It was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and while Liara would always think that the look was best on Shepard, she had to admit that it added a little something to Maya’s appearance as well.

When she got to the juncture of Maya’s thighs, Liara brushed Shepard’s fingers away from Maya’s clit and began to play with it herself. She watched Shepard the entire time, gauging whether her Mistress would allow it or not, but was pleasantly surprised when the Sultana’s eyes darkened. Apparently, her Mistress liked her show of initiative.

Maya seemed even more intent on making her come after she took over manipulating her clit, but Liara was able to push some of her own need aside and focus on ruining Maya’s plans. She knew she either needed to get Maya or Shepard to come. Maya’s orgasm would undoubtedly trigger Shepard’s, but Liara was more confident in her ability to push her Mistress's buttons.

“She’s getting even tighter, isn’t she, Mistress?” Liara asked. She tugged on the length of Maya’s clit, coaxing the human’s inner muscles to clench and shiver around Shepard’s cock. “She’s hot and wet and just begging for your come.” Liara let her fingers graze the base of Shepard’s shaft as she continued to stroke Maya, both because she knew her Mistress would like it and because she wanted even that small connection to Shepard.

“Fuck, little one,” Shepard groaned. Liara liked that Shepard was talking to her even while buried inside of another woman. She knew from experience that her Mistress was close. She could almost feel the length of Shepard’s cock swell, preparing to release. Her muscles fluttered, and her clit pulsed in the seal of Maya’s lips as she imagined herself in her rival’s place, with Shepard pumping inside of her.

Suddenly, the pressure receded. She sighed with relief, grateful for the break, but moments later, Maya’s tongue began teasing her entrance instead, circling for a moment before pushing all the way inside of her. Liara cried out at the unexpected move, almost falling headfirst into her orgasm. The throbbing inside of her was nearly unbearable, but she dragged herself back from the edge, determined not to give up. With only a few seconds to spare, she sped up her fingers over the slick point of Maya’s clit and caught Shepard’s lips in a deep, hot kiss.

The kiss was enough to push Shepard over the edge. The length of her cock shuddered so hard that Liara could feel it just beneath her fingertips, and Maya ent stiff beneath her, letting out a muffled shout against her slick flesh. “Liara,” Shepard growled against her mouth, unwilling to break off their kiss for more than a few seconds. “Meld with me. Please.” Liara’s heart soared at the request. She surrendered at last, latching on to Shepard’s mind and burying herself within the familiar warmth of her Mistress’s lust. This was something that belonged only to her. Maya would never be able to feel Shepard like this, to know her the way she did.

As soon as they were joined, the powerful spurts of Shepard’s orgasm dragged her past the point of no return. She shuddered, grinding down against Maya’s face as the heavy pressure between her legs finally burst. A rush of wetness spilled from deep inside her, and she bucked forward, trying to grind the twitching point of her clit against Maya’s chin. To her surprise, the human’s tongue continued thrusting into her, trying to gather up the heavy pulses. But it was too little, too late. Her release flooded over Maya’s mouth and chin, slipping down onto the bed as she screamed into Shepard’s mouth and clung desperately to the threads of the meld.

At last, the fullness inside of her faded to a soft, satisfied ache, and Shepard’s hips went still. Their lips broke apart, and they stared at each other with shining, dark eyes, still connected through the joining. Liara sighed as she basked in Shepard’s warmth and happiness, and although she had to lock away her own feelings of love deep within her heart, she sent back as much affection as she felt she could. For a moment, she completely forgot about the woman beneath them, and she was completely at peace.

The sound of a soft groan beneath her dragged her back to reality. She smiled as she rolled off to the side and got her first good look at Maya’s face. The lower half was completely covered in wetness, and so was a good portion of her chest. Liara gave her a smug look as Shepard pulled her hips back and sat back on her heels, looking at the two of them with obvious approval. “I did warn you,” she said to Maya. “And I have to admit I’m impressed. She’s made quite a mess of you, even more than usual. She usually only comes that hard around my cock.”

All Maya could do was make a vague noise of acknowledgement as she lay there, looking completely wasted. Liara looked over the human’s body, proud of how she’d bested the noblewoman. Not only had Maya failed to make her disobey Shepard’s orders, but she had also had the privilege of covering Maya’s face. The only thing that didn’t particularly please Liara was when she looked between Maya’s bonelessly splayed legs to see her Mistress’s come coating the slick flesh. Even though Shepard had fucked her first, Liara’s azure still clenched enviously.

When Liara looked at Shepard, however, she realized that she didn’t have to be completely cheated. Shepard’s cock was glistening with Maya’s juices, but there was also a little trickle of clear liquid beaded at the tip of her Mistress’s shaft. Liara knew the taste would be pure Shepard, and she didn’t have the strength to deny herself. She crawled over to Shepard and lowered her head, taking her Mistress’s cock into her mouth. She spent most of her time licking and sucking the head, sliding her tongue along the slight groove that led to the opening and continued to run with Shepard’s taste.

But before she could get Shepard to come in her mouth, a firm hand pulled her away. She looked up at Shepard with pleading eyes, but it did nothing to sway her lover. “The next time I come, pet, it’s going to be in that sweet azure of yours.” Liara felt herself tremble at the promise in her Mistress’s voice and threw herself on the bed, quickly spreading her legs. Before she could get settled, Shepard pulled her back up for another kiss. “Not like that. I’ve already had you that way today.” She slid her hand down Liara’s belly and toyed with her clit, possessing her completely with little more than a few words and a deft touch. “Now I’m going to fuck you on your hands and knees, like the varren bitch in heat you always act like around me.”

Liara gasped a little at Shepard’s words, but mostly because of the rough way the Sultana turned her over. Shepard had said worse to her before, especially when they were fucking. Liara couldn’t help but moan when Shepard kneed her thighs apart, exposing her to her Mistress’s every desire. She shivered and tried to thrust back as Shepard's cock slid through the open folds of her azure, teasing her mercilessly without giving her the penetration she so desperately craved.

“I promised Lady Brooks that she would get to judge your skills for herself, pet,” Shepard whispered next to her crest, ignoring the way her hips rocked back, begging to be fucked. “She was kind enough to use her mouth on you. It’s time to return the favor.”

Liara snapped out of her daze. She had almost forgotten that Maya was there at all. The noblewoman was still sprawled across the mattress, although she sat back up as Liara looked at her. Her soft pink tongue peeked out from between her lips, and she gave both of them a smirk. “Guess it’s my turn,” she said, blushing beneath her olive skin. She was all bashful enthusiasm again, and Liara felt her stomach clench. Even though she couldn’t prove it was an act, something still felt off about her behavior.  _At Maya’s physical responses were genuine,_ she thought.  _No one is that good an actress._

“It would be my pleasure to serve,” she murmured. And she had to admit that even though she loathed the woman in front of her, there was something appealing about the idea. She wanted to make Maya come, to demonstrate exactly what she could provide Shepard, and how Maya could never compete. It helped that Maya was objectively attractive. Her false behavior was sickening, but at least the smooth lines of her body were beautiful. Not as beautiful as Shepard’s, of course, but Maya was soft and inviting where Shepard was hard and unyielding. She decided to savor the change and lowered her head, running her hands up along Maya’s thighs.

“Good girl,” Shepard purred from behind her. Sharp nails dragged up along her legs, and Liara whimpered as the head of Shepard’s cock finally settled at her entrance. “The more you please her, the more I’ll please you.”

That was more than enough to confirm Liara’s decision. She lowered her head, burying her face eagerly between Maya’s thighs. The warmth she found there tasted wonderfully sweet, and she ran her tongue between Maya’s swollen outer lips, trying to cover every inch of flesh at once. Maya gasped and tilted her hips forward in encouragement, and Liara preyed on the motion, sealing her lips around the tight bundle of her clit.

“Don’t be too mean to her, pet.” Two of Shepard’s fingers trapped the shaft of her ridge, pinching until it throbbed beneath its hood. “I know how talented you are, but I don’t want her coming early.”

Even though her mouth was occupied, Liara smiled inwardly. This was her chance. She had been strong enough to obey Shepard, but Maya didn’t have nearly as much practice. If she could make the noblewoman disobey the Sultana’s orders, it would be another win for her.

Still, with the Sultana’s choice of words, Shepard had made her partially responsible for Maya’s control, so Liara had to be careful. She released Maya’s clit with a soft pop, knowing the noblewoman would come too soon if she kept lavishing attention on the sensitive bud. Instead, Liara slid her tongue down and dipped it past Maya’s entrance. It was an instinctive move, and she didn’t even think about what she was doing until the flavor filled her mouth.

Maya tasted sweet, but there was also something oddly familiar that made Liara delve deeper, searching for more. It took her a few moments to realize what it was. She was tasting the edges of Shepard’s release. The realization made her re-double her efforts. She loved the taste of her Mistress, and the thought of allowing Maya to keep any of Shepard’s release for herself was somehow unbearable. She cleaned the noblewoman as thoroughly as she could, turning her jealousy into an act of defiance.

* * *

Shepard lined up the head of her cock with Liara’s entrance, already feeling the shaft ripple and throb with the need to be inside of her little pet once again. Even though she’d just emptied into Maya, the base was still heavy with need. Liara always had a way of arousing her more than any other woman she’d ever met. But even though her need for Liara was great, Shepard held back a little longer, teasing the tip of her shaft along the wet, open folds of Liara’s azure. The longer Liara was forced to wait, the more explosive her orgasm would be.

She had to admit that she was distracted by the sight of her little one’s head moving purposefully between Maya’s thighs. Shepard could imagine perfectly how Liara’s lips felt wrapped around the head of her cock, how it felt when the maiden’s hot little mouth slid down her throbbing shaft. No other lover had ever known exactly what she liked, what she needed, with so little effort.

Shepard felt a drop of liquid trickle down the head of her cock and knew she wouldn’t last long. Just thinking about Liara was enough to push her to the razor’s edge, to say nothing about actually having her little pet on her hands and knees in front of her. She used a hand to steady the base of her cock and slid the tip past Liara’s tight entrance. It took all her willpower not immediately push all the way inside, but she waited until her hand was back on Liara’s hip. “Now, pet,” Shepard growled as she slammed her hips forward, burying herself in one hard, deep thrust.

Liara cried out, although the sound was muffled between Maya’s legs. Shepard held still for a moment, savoring the tight heat twitching around her shaft. She looked over her shoulder and was pleased to see that her favorite pet hadn’t abandoned her task. Liara was working diligently, if the quivering muscles of Maya’s stomach and the way her fingers clenched the sheets were any indication. Shepard started thrusting, trying to line up her rhythm with the increasingly desperate rocking motion of Maya’s hips. Liara's azure clenched even harder around her, and she smiled with satisfaction. Drawing a reaction from Liara was one of her favorite things…

“Shepard!” She blinked at the sound of her name. Maya had propped herself on her elbows and was staring up at her with pleading eyes. Her spine arched with each pull of Liara’s mouth, and her entire body trembled. “Please… I need to come.”

Shepard grinned, stroking lovingly along the dip of Liara’s spine. Her slave's mewl of pleasure was nice, but the low shiver she earned when her hand wandered around Liara’s hip to find her clit was even nicer. “I told you she was good,” she said, her heart swelling with pride. Liara had blossomed since coming to live at the palace, not just sexually, but in just about every possible way. She raised her eyes to study the motion of Maya’s body, trying to tell just how desperate she was. The noblewoman was already close, but Shepard couldn’t resist testing her limits. “But I don’t want you to come yet. Liara still hasn’t finished repaying you for her orgasm.”

Maya bit her lip and shot her a pleading look, but it didn’t do any good. Shepard held firm, meeting her eyes until they darted away in submission. “Yes, Sultana,” she whispered. Her voice trembled, and Shepard watched Liara shift her weight to one arm, bringing a hand between her legs.

The length of her cock twitched, and she started pumping her hips faster. She could tell that Liara was enjoying herself, because the hot, clinging silk around her drew tighter with each thrust. She could feel Liara’s front wall starting to swell, and the hard bud of her clit pounded beneath her fingers. For a moment, she was tempted to give Maya permission to come early. That way, she could flip Liara over and stare into her dark, swirling eyes as she crashed over the edge. But she had already ordered Maya to hold back, and she had positioned Liara on her hands and knees for a reason. She couldn’t change her mind now. She redoubled her efforts, circling her fingers even faster over Liara’s clit as she buried her shaft again and again.

Maya’s cries grew louder, and Liara rocked back against her even more urgently, shuddering every time she hilted herself. Shepard felt herself start to throb, and she clenched her teeth, trying to push down her need a little longer. She wanted Liara and Maya to come before she did. Part of her was curious to see which one of them would break down first. She could feel how close Liara was. Each ripple of her pet's inner walls traveled the length of her cock, and her sweet sobs of pleasure were still audible even while she serviced Maya. But Maya’s body was writhing on top of the sheets, torn between seeking more of Liara’s mouth and pulling away from it. “Please, Shepard,” she rasped, staring up at her with an expression so desperate and pained that it drew a small pulse of wetness from her shaft. “She’s… I—I need to…”

Shepard opened her mouth to give Maya permission, but she wasn’t fast enough. Maya went rigid, and she clutched the back of Liara’s head, grinding against her mouth and screaming to the ceiling. Shepard felt Liara pull even tighter around her, and she knew her pet had just tasted Maya’s release. Her orgasms weren’t nearly as showy as Liara’s, but the way her body shook and the blissful expression on her face made it obvious what was happening. She had made Maya come enough times to recognize that look.

Although she was a little disappointed that Maya hadn’t waited for permission, the sight made her cock swell with need. She still hadn't come, and it would be rude to make Liara wait much longer when she had been nothing but obedient. “Go ahead, pet,” she said, bending down over Liara’s back so that she could thrust even deeper. “Come for me.”

That permission was all Liara had been waiting for, and she gratefully gave herself over to the command. She pushed back into Shepard’s hard thrusts, wanting her lover as deep inside of her as possible when she finally fell over the edge. Her orgasms were always more pleasurable when they were shared with her Mistress, when Shepard came with her.

Finally, she received her well-earned reward. Shepard let out a low growl and pounded into her one last time, burying herself to the hilt. Liara sobbed with relief as she felt Shepard's come spurt inside of her, finally allowing herself to release as her Mistress filled her with thick, hot jets of fluid. They came again and again, flooding her azure to overflowing and forcing out her own pleasure. She knew that she was making a mess as she soaked the bed beneath her, but couldn’t bring herself to care. This was what she had been waiting for, what she had struggled to prove. Shepard loved fucking her best, loved filling her most of all, and that wasn't going to change.

It took all of Liara’s remaining power to keep from falling to the mattress once their orgasms tapered off. Maya was still beneath her and even though she was exhausted, Liara had no intention of sharing this moment with the noblewoman. She had undoubtedly won this round, making Maya come without permission and following her Mistress’s every instruction. But as much as Liara was happy about that, she would rather have been sharing these intimate moments after their powerful orgasm alone, without an audience, even a semi-unconscious one.

Liara was grateful when Shepard moved them off to the side of Maya’s body. They stayed connected, and Liara could still feel Shepard’s cock twitch inside of her every once in a while, setting off weak but pleasant aftershocks in her own body. Shepard curled protectively around her, one arm slung across her waist as though to prevent her from moving away.  _Not that I ever would,_  she thought. She loved being close to Shepard, whether they were having sex or not.

“Well, Shepard, you were right,” Maya said languidly, breaking into the cocoon of contented warmth that had been surrounding Liara as she’d drifted in post-orgasmic bliss. “Your little pet certainly does have a wonderful mouth. You should invite her to join us again sometime.”

Liara barely managed to bite back a warning growl at Maya’s words. She knew that the noblewoman had chosen her words carefully to remind her of her place in Shepard’s life. She was here to warm Shepard’s bed and take care of the Sultana’s baser needs whenever called, but she would never hold any higher place than that. It was a reminder that made Liara both sad and angry because there was still something that she just didn’t like about Maya Brooks. But since Shepard was still watching them, she swallowed her pride and bowed her head. “Of course, Lady Brooks. Sultana. I’m always at your service.”

Shepard cupped the side of her hip and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. “Good girl. Why don’t you go and clean up? In fact, I think both of us should join you. We’ve made a mess of the bed.”

Although she didn’t like the idea of spending even more time around Maya, Liara was just as reluctant to leave her alone with Shepard. She smiled and nodded her head. “Yes, Mistress. Anything you desire.”


	27. Book Three: Chapter 8

Shepard sighed as she leaned back in her chair, folding her hands on her lap and staring up at the ceiling instead of down at her paperwork. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t focus. Her mind kept wandering back to the night before, to the pleasant evening she had spent with Liara and Lady Brooks. Or, at least, she had thought the evening would be pleasant. It had been physically pleasurable, but instead of providing her with answers as she had hoped, it had only stirred more questions.

She had invited Liara to her bedchambers as a test. If she had to choose a queen, she wanted to make sure her future consort was capable of sharing her. Introducing her favorite slave to any potential matches had seemed like common sense. But to her surprise, it had left her feeling confused and almost depressed. Maya had behaved perfectly. Almost too perfectly. She hadn’t voiced any jealousy, and had seemed to physically enjoy being intimate with Liara. But there had been something off about her actions. Shepard felt like she had accidentally staged a competition instead of a threesome.

And, of course, there was Liara. She had conducted herself with politeness and grace, and followed every order given to her. But there had been something in her eyes, a sadness that still lingered with Shepard a whole day later. Just remembering the lost expression on Liara’s face made her sick to her stomach. Almost as sick as when she thought about the piece of paper on her desk. She looked down at it one more time, trying to summon the will to read it. Miranda had presented her with the marriage contract this morning with clear instructions to sign it, but she still hadn’t made up her mind. The more she thought about it, the more doubts she had.

Before she could force herself to go through it, a knock at the door startled her from her thoughts. “Go away, Miranda,” she called out, slumping forward and resting her elbows on her desk. “I haven’t signed the damn thing yet, so there’s no reason for you to pester me.”

“It’s not Miranda,” someone else called out.

Shepard smiled. She would recognize Tevos’s voice anywhere. They had known each other for many years, since before she had helped Normandy secede from Earth, and aside from Liara, Tevos was the only person she had ever harbored feelings for.  _Wait, aside from Liara?_  The thought surprised her as she revisited it.  _I don’t have feelings for her, do I? Feelings of friendship, maybe… affection… desire, of course… but… deeper feelings?_

There was another knock at the door, and Shepard tried to redirect her scattered train of thought. “Come in.”

The door opened and Tevos slipped inside, closing it softly behind her. “Miranda told me you might be in here,” she said, resting her hip against the edge of the desk. “She told me she gave you the marriage contract this morning.”

Shepard rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. She wants you to talk me into signing it?”

“That’s what she wants,” Tevos said, “but when have you ever known me to take orders from Miranda? With a few rare exceptions, of course.”

“So, if you aren’t here to bother me, why did you come?”

Tevos gave her a soft smile. “I thought you might need an ear.”

“Ha ha, very funny. Asari don’t have ears.”

“Maybe not ones that stick out like yours, but we’re good at listening just the same.”

Shepard sighed and leaned back in her chair, propping her feet up on the desk so she wouldn’t have to keep staring at the marriage contract. She focused on Tevos instead and returned her smile. “Why couldn’t there be two of you?” she asked wistfully. “Then you could be my queen and I wouldn’t have to worry about this stupid decision anymore.”

Tevos shook her head and reached out to pat her knee. “Shepard, you know if there were two of me, both of us would still belong to Aria. My heart’s always been hers. And you don’t really want to bond with me anyway. It seems to me like you’re just looking for a way out.”

“I’m not,” Shepard protested. “Maya’s a good match. She’s beautiful, smart… even sweet and a little shy, like Liara...”

“Shepard, do you realize that your face just lit up when you said Liara’s name? I heard more love in that one word than I’ve ever seen you give another woman in all the years I’ve known you. I’m sure Lady Brooks would be a fine match for you, but there’s a reason you haven’t signed the contract yet. I think we both know what that reason is.”

“Are you telling me I’m in love with Liara?” Shepard said. The words came a little too easily, and her heart began to race. “I-you know that isn’t possible, Tevos. She’s a slave, and I’m-”

“Since when has that mattered to you? Normandy gives its slaves the chance to buy their freedom through work, and all free people are equal regardless of their species. You wrote those laws, Shepard. Don’t tell me you’ve stopped believing in them.”

“But…”

Tevos left the desk and stood up, folding her arms across her chest. “I’m sure you can think of a thousand reasons not to let yourself fall in love with Liara, most of them probably in Miranda’s voice. But none of those reasons matter. You’re already there. Part of me thinks you’ve loved her from the first moment you saw her.”

“Love at first sight doesn’t exist, Tevos. You have to know someone to love them. It was certainly lust at first sight though,” Shepard said, her eyes clouding with memories of that first day.

“Well then, lust at first sight,” Tevos conceded, not willing to argue semantics. “But what starts out as lust can grow into something more. Just because you don’t want to see it doesn’t mean it isn’t there.” Tevos kept her voice soft and understanding, not wanting Shepard to think she was judging her. She had hoped that Shepard would only need a little push to see what was so obvious to everyone else, but apparently it was going to take a bit more than that. “You can’t deny that you enjoy spending time with her."

“Of course I do,” Shepard said. “I can’t imagine anyone being a better fit for me sexually. She’s adventurous, a little shy at times, but always so willing to trust me whenever I want to introduce her to something new. I never thought a virgin could be so perfectly suited to my needs, but she really is.”

Tevos waited, searching her mind for a way to get Shepard to focus on the other things she liked about Liara, the things that they shared out of the royal bedchambers. Focusing exclusively on sex would only enhance the differences in their station in Shepard’s mind. Luckily, Shepard’s mind seemed to be subconsciously working toward those same conclusions.

“And she’s so easy to be around,” Shepard said, thinking back to some of the other times they’d spent together. “Ever since I saw her throw Ashley halfway across the training yard, I’ve enjoyed working out with her, or just working out while she’s there, watching or reading one of her books. She’s incredibly smart, with a voracious appetite for knowledge, but she doesn’t lord it over you.”

For a moment, Shepard was drawn into another memory. One where she had been regaling Liara with comical stories out in the garden. She hadn’t set out to make Liara laugh, but once she’d gotten the maiden started, Shepard had tried to remember more stories to make Liara happy. Liara had a beautiful laugh, one that was carefree and full, unlike the practiced melodious tinkling she was used to. Honestly, if there was one word that could describe Liara, it was genuine.

“For someone who claims not to be in love, you certainly sound like you are,” Tevos said. She left the desk and turned toward the door, only glancing back over her shoulder once. “You know what you have to do, don’t you?”

Shepard’s stomach lurched. She did know what she had to do, and the thought was as terrifying as it was thrilling. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said, staring down at the marriage contract. After a few moments to gather her courage, she picked it up and tore it straight down the center. Relief flooded through her as soon as she threw the fluttering pieces aside. She gave Tevos a wide grin. “So, will you take over the kingdom if I  _mysteriously_  go missing? I can’t let Miranda become the next Sultana after she kills me.”

“Don’t worry about Miranda,” Tevos said. She turned back toward the door with a soft smile on her face. “Perhaps Aria and I can keep her distracted for a little while. Your first concern should be telling Liara how you feel. Good luck, Shepard, but I don’t think you’re going to need it.

* * *

“So?” Solana asked, leaning forward over the table. Her mandibles vibrated, and her mouth was pulled in what Liara had learned to recognize as a turian smile. “How was it?”

Liara blushed and refused to answer. She continued staring down at the book she had selected, a treatise on the ancient Protheans. It had been a pleasure to find, especially since she had abandoned most of her own library when she left Thessia. Best of all, it helped distract her from thoughts of Maya Brooks. Although she had enjoyed her brief moment of triumph the night before, the noblewoman still made her incredibly uneasy. “I’d rather not talk about it,” she murmured, flipping another page.

“Don’t ask her that,” Samantha chided. She moved one of her pieces on the table and gave Solana a disapproving look. “It’s none of your business.”

“Yes it is,” Kelly said. She was watching the game happily even though she didn’t fully understand the rules. “Lady Brooks is Liara’s competition. We have to know what we’re up against.”

“There’s no ‘we’ and no competition,” Liara insisted. “My feelings don’t matter. Shepard’s going to marry her, and I have to learn to tolerate her before she becomes Queen.”

All three of her friends made noises of protest. “I wouldn’t put it like that,” Samantha murmured, but she was quickly overwhelmed by Kelly’s heartbroken cry.

“You can’t! It’s true love. You admitted it last time!”

Liara gave her a look. “And chasing true love involves crawling through bushes in the garden? Please, Kelly, I really don’t want to talk about this.” She lowered her eyes back to her book, trying to force all thoughts of Maya, Shepard, and their impending marriage from her head.

“Oh, you know it’s true love if it involves crawling in some form,” Aria said with a smile as she walked up to the group of friends with Aethyta by her side. “Usually it’s just not quite so literal.”

“Speaking from experience, eh?” Aethyta said with a teasing jab to Aria’s ribs. "I can’t even guess the number of times you must have gone crawling back to Tevos."

Aria just shrugged, an even more pleased smile turning up her lips. “Yeah, but being on my knees in front of my bondmate isn’t always the most unpleasant position.”

“Is there any situation that you can’t turn sexual?” Liara asked with a roll of her eyes. She recrossed her legs, trying to get comfortable as an unbidden image of Shepard kneeling in front of her came to mind.

“That’s a funny question coming from a harem girl,” Aria replied. “Especially one that wears Shepard out almost every night.”

Sensing Liara’s unease and not wanting her friend to bolt, Samantha spoke up. “As entertaining as this conversation is, it isn’t helping right now.” She turned to Liara, who was staring at her open book, obviously not seeing the printed words. “You need to tell Shepard how you feel, Liara."

Sensing her daughter's distress, Aethyta sat down beside her. “You have to make a decision, little wing. Either you fight for Shepard, tell her everything about your parentage and hope she’s smart enough to know you’re telling truth and you really love her, or you come back to Thessia with me.” She held up her hand as Liara opened her mouth to protest. “I know you think that you can stick around here and be satisfied with warming Shepard’s bed from time to time, but we both know you’re lying to yourself. It will eat away at you until you can’t feel joy at all. I know it’s a hard decision, but you need to think about making it.”

Liara stared at her father in shock. Having the choice laid out for her so bluntly sent her reeling. Her first panicked instinct was that she couldn’t go back to Thessia. She could run away from Normandy. Leave everything behind, just as she had done before, and return to exploring ancient Prothean ruins. But just the thought of cutting Shepard out of her life was inconceivable. Her heart broke as she imagined never kissing her again, never embracing her, never sinking into the mind she had learned almost as well as her own.

But Aethyta had forced her to confront the fact that the alternative wasn’t any better. Tears welled in her eyes as she pictured Shepard taking Lady Brooks as her queen. Although she had no real claim on the Sultana, the thought of sharing her was unbearable. She didn’t think she could bear to witness it. As much as she hated to admit it, Aethyta was right. She had to tell Shepard about her parentage, even if that meant the end of their relationship.

At last, she shut the book and turned toward her friends. All of them wore identical looks of worry, even Aria, and she was touched by their concern. She wanted to stay in Normandy, not only because of Shepard, but because of the other relationships she had built here. “You’re right,” she said once she had found her voice. “I can’t go back to Thessia, and I can’t keep lying to Shepard. If there’s any chance…” She paused and shook herself. One step at a time. “First, we have to make sure she doesn’t marry Lady Brooks.” Kelly gave a whoop of joy, and Solana did a fist pump while Samantha beamed. Aethyta and Aria just shared a knowing smirk.

“So, you’re going to tell her you love her?” Kelly asked, leaning forward eagerly.

Liara nodded. “Yes, eventually. But first she needs to know that Maya Brooks is dangerous, and that I’m not who I pretended to be.”

“Are you really sure she’s dangerous?” Samantha asked. A worry line creased her forehead and she twisted her hands in her lap. “I know you don’t like her, but…”

“I’m sure,” Liara insisted. “I won’t lie and pretend I’m not jealous of her, but I spent enough time with unscrupulous suitors when I lived in Thessia to recognize one when I see her. The way she treated Shepard when we were, um, intimate merely confirmed it. She’s manipulative, and I won’t let this wedding happen, no matter how Shepard decides she feels about me afterward.”

“Now you’re talking, kid!” Aethyta said. “So, what’s the plan?”

Aria leaned against one of the marble columns, folding her arms across her chest. “I’ve got a few ideas about that, but we’ll need a little extra help first.”

* * *

“You want me to do what?”

Aria gave Jack an exasperated look and a very impressive roll of her eyes. “What are you, deaf? Or is the idea of sleeping with your own wife that shocking to you?”

Jack crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. “No reason to be a dick about it, oh Queen of Assholes. It ain’t the part about fucking Miranda that surprised me. What surprised me is that Liara here is some kind of Thessian Royalty, Brooks is a traitor, and you all planned some kind of crazy secret recon mission without me.” She sighed in disappointment. “Doesn’t anyone tell me anything anymore?”

“I don’t know,” Wrex rumbled from beside her. Unlike Jack, he seemed fairly nonplussed by their suggested plan, despite how crazy it was. “Everything seemed clear enough to me. And they didn’t plan it without you. You have one of the hardest jobs.”

“Shut up, bonehead. You’re just the lookout.”

Instead of being offended, Wrex let out a deep, throaty laugh. “Do you want me to keep Miranda distracted instead? Because I can try if that’s what you’d prefer.”

“No way,” Jack pouted. “She’d rip your head off. I’ll willingly sacrifice myself to the cause instead.”

Aethyta let out a rude snort. “Hmph. Some sacrifice. I’ve seen Miss Lawson, and damn. I wouldn’t mind taking your job.”

“Sadly, that won’t be possible,” Liara interrupted. The last thing she wanted to hear were her father’s thoughts on Miranda Lawson’s figure, especially with so much at stake. “I think Miranda is just as unlikely to sleep with the household staff as she is to sleep with Wrex. It has to be Jack.”

“Damn right,” Jack muttered. “So, what are the rest of you doing while I get some? How about you, Aria? Don’t tell me you’re gonna sit on your ass while the rest of us do all the work.”

Aria gave her a superior look. “Aside from masterminding this whole scheme, I’ll be keeping Shepard out of your hair. Or lack thereof, in your case. Tevos said she was busy this afternoon, but Shepard and I have a… unique relationship.”

Jack bit her lip, obviously holding back laughter. “Yeah. Unique. Right. And I bet you’ll be walking funny next time I see ya. You’re always the bitch when you don’t have a girl in the middle to take it from both of you.”

“Some of us have diverse sexual palettes, Jack,” Aria drawled, but Liara thought she caught just a hint of embarrassment in the Queen of Omega’s eyes. “I don’t mind switching every once in a while… every once in a  _great_  while, I mean. If you do, I feel sorry for Miranda.”

“Don’t,” Jack insisted. Her chest puffed up with pride. “I’ll be able to get you half an hour of uninterrupted time. Probably more, but I like to be conservative.”

Kelly started giggling, and Aethyta gave Jack a wry look. “Just half an hour, huh, kid? How old are you again?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Miranda’s a workaholic. Keeping her away from her job for more than ten minutes is a fucking miracle most days. You all should be thanking me on bended knees… except you, T’Loak. Yours’ll probably be sore once Shepard’s done with you.”

“Can we please talk about the rest of the plan instead of changing the subject?” Liara interrupted, hoping her flush wasn’t too visible. Although she approved of Aria and Tevos’s friendship with Shepard, she couldn’t help being a little jealous. “Father, you’re going to pose as a member of the palace staff.”

“You mean I’m already posing as a member of the palace staff. It’s not my fault you blabbed to all your friends about who I was.”

Even though that wasn’t how it had happened, Liara decided that contradicting her father wasn’t worth the energy. “And the four of us—Samantha, Solana, Kelly, and myself—will pretend Sha’ira called us to service Lady Brooks.”

“You mean the three of you,” Aria said. “We still need one person to make sure Lady Brooks stays far away from her rooms while you search them.”

Liara opened her mouth to suggest Samantha, the least likely to arouse suspicion, but before she could get a word out, Kelly interjected. “Me! Oooh, oh, pick me! I want to follow Lady Brooks.”

Solana gave her a shocked, amused look. “What? Why, Kelly?”

“Because I had so much fun last time,” Kelly crowed. “Don’t you remember? I was out in the garden, and then I  _dove_  in the bushes, and…”

“And Maya almost saw you,” Solana reminded her. “Let’s not have a repeat of that. I’ll tail her.”

“I don’t think so,” Aria said. “She’ll notice a turian much faster than a human. Send Kelly. I’m sure she’ll be able to handle herself.”

“Samantha’s a human,” Liara pointed out, but Aria gave her a look and a quiet shake of her head. Although she still had no idea what her friend was getting at, she turned back to Kelly and smiled. “But all right. Kelly it is.”

Kelly gave a whoop of joy. “Yes! You won’t regret it. I’m the fastest one here, too, so if she finishes lunch early and starts heading back, I know I can beat her. Good luck, everyone!” Before they could say goodbye, she was off down the hall, trotting at a brisk pace.

“Damn, Kelly wasn’t lying,” Jack said with a low whistle. “She is fast.”

Aethyta nodded. “On her feet, maybe. Not so sure about the rest of her. She’s a sweet girl, but I wouldn’t trust her to recognize incriminating evidence if she tripped over it and fell flat on her perky ass.”

Liara suddenly understood why Aria had been so eager to get rid of her. She had to admit that Kelly wouldn’t be much help searching Maya’s rooms. “All right,” she said, taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders. “This is it. My only chance to prove I’m right about Maya’s allegiances. Are the rest of you ready?”

“You bet,” Solana said, giving the side of her arm a reassuring punch. “Let’s find what we need and get out before Lady Brooks knows what hit her.”

Jack grinned, unfolding her arms and shrugging to loosen her narrow shoulders. “And Miranda won’t know what hit her, either. If I’m gonna keep her in her room while the rest of you play spies, I’ll need to make sure she can’t walk. Kind of like-”

“Don’t say it,” Aria snapped. “That’s it, I’m leaving. Try not to fuck up my plan. If you do, don’t blame me.” She left in a huff, and Jack started sniggering as soon as she was out of earshot.

“What crawled up her ass? Wait, I know…”

“Enough, Jack,” Liara said, giving the tattooed biotic a chastising look. “You need to go play your part. The rest of us will meet up with you later.”

“If you insist,” Jack said, sauntering off in a manner that Liara thought was far too confident. Miranda Lawson was a smart woman, and Jack was right about it being difficult to pry the advisor away from her work. The fact that they had Wrex acting as a lookout just in case wasn’t a big comfort either. He wasn’t exactly known for his stealth, and Liara was certain Miranda would know something was wrong if she spotted him.

“We’ll give her a few minutes to work on Miranda before we head out,” Aethyta said as she kicked her feet up onto the desk in Aria’s room and leaned back in her chair. She seemed completely at ease, and Liara wished she had her father’s confidence, or at least her calm. “I’m guessing Miss Lawson isn’t the patient type in bed.”

“Father,” Liara chastised, not in the least surprised by her father’s remark, but still wishing she’d kept it to herself.

“What?” Aethyta asked with a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s a natural thing to wonder about. Really, Liara, I hoped this little stint in Shepard’s harem would cure you of being such a prude.”

“What would mother say?” Liara shot back, a furious blush coloring her cheeks.

“She’d say that Miranda Lawson has one fine looking ass,” Aethyta said certainly. “Come on, kid. There’s no crime in looking as long as I don’t touch without your mother’s permission.”

“I am not hearing this,” Liara muttered as she shook her head and walked to the other side of the room, as far away from her father as possible.

“You must have wondered the same thing at some point, kid. I mean, you see Miranda all the time.” There was a pause that Liara purposely left silent, hoping that her father would take the hint and let the conversation drop, but that was just wishful thinking. “Because she’s with Jack, I would guess that the girl likes to bottom, but she’s got some major toppy vibes, always ordering everyone around. She’s probably a switch.”

The room was filled with more silence as Aethyta stopped talking, obviously giving the rest of them the option to weigh in with their opinions. Liara was certain that if she turned to her friends, they would be wearing identical uncomfortable expressions.

“And speaking of a surprise switch, what I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall in the room with Shepard and Aria…”

“That’s enough,” Liara finally said, whirling back around to face her father. Her eyes traveled over the faces of the all other occupants in the room. All of them were staring at her like she was insane. She calmed down and cleared her throat. “I think we’ve given Jack plenty of time to put her part of the plan in motion. We should go.”

The others followed without too much protest, although Aethyta continued muttering under her breath as they filed out of the room. Within a few turns, they arrived at the entrances to the other guest suites. A blush crawled across Liara’s cheeks as she heard a loud crash followed by several passionate groans coming from one of the doors. “Oh, Jack, harder! No… no, wait, not that hard…” There was another noisy bang from behind the door, and Miranda’s voice shifted from passionate to annoyed. “Did you  _really_  just tear my drapes? Those patterns had gold thread in them! I had them custom ordered and-mmmf!” The complaining cut off again, and the whimpers and sighs resumed.

“Well, I guess we know which room’s Miranda’s,” Wrex grunted. Liara couldn’t be sure, but she thought his teeth were bared in the krogan version of a smile. “Looks like Jack pulled through after all. That’ll take her forever to clean up once they finish.”

“Yeah, but we’re still short on time,” Solana pointed out. “We’d better hurry. Which room’s Maya’s?”

“Probably the next suite over,” Liara said. “Miranda wants to keep her close.”

Aethyta nodded. “I already know it is. I’ve been in there before.”

The rest of the group stared at her in shock, but only Samantha was able to form words. “...You were? How? W-what for?” she stammered, blushing furiously.

“Not for sex, Traynor. I cleaned the place.” Liara gave Aethyta a doubtful look. “Okay,” she grumbled, “I pretended to clean it. I’m undercover, remember?”

“We don’t have time for this,” Liara said, taking charge once again. “Wrex, keep looking for Kelly and knock on the door if Miranda and Jack come out. Aethyta…” She swallowed. As much as she hated to suggest this, it made more sense for her father to enter the room first. “Go ahead and knock on the door.”

As if she had all the time in the world, Aethyta sauntered up to the door and rustled the beaded curtains outside the door, rapping on its frame. “Housekeeping.” All of them held their breath, but there was no answer. Maya was still taking lunch on the other side of the palace. Aethyta held open the door and ushered the rest of the group in. “Come on, let’s move. Check her desk, her bed, and anyplace near a window.”

The four of them spread out, trying to search as much of the suite as possible without putting anything out of place. Liara headed for the desk, but Solana beat her there, shuffling through the papers scattered across its surface. Samantha took the bookshelf in one corner, flipping through the pages and shaking them out over the floor. Aethyta headed for the lounge chair beside the window, running her fingers under the cushions. That only left the open door to the bedroom. Reluctantly, Liara headed through on her own.

A large bed, only slightly smaller than Shepard’s, dominated the room. Liara immediately averted her eyes, but she couldn’t block the images that bombarded her anyway. Images of all the ways Shepard must have fucked Maya on that bed. The ones that made Liara’s heart ache the most were when she imagined Shepard making love to Maya, soft and slow. She understood Shepard’s need to fuck, the drive for the physical pleasure of an orgasm, but imagining her with the other harem girls didn’t hurt like thinking about Maya.

At the moment, the bed was perfectly made. There was no sign that anyone had even slept in it recently, much less fucked in it, but Liara knew that looks were often deceiving. Shepard’s servants were very good at their jobs, all except Aethyta, and they had a lot of practice at cleaning up after Shepard. There had been times when she and Shepard had left the Sultana’s entire room in shambles, but when Liara had been called back the next night, everything had been spotlessly clean and in its perfect place once again.

Liara shook away her thoughts, both the good and the bad, and focused back on the task at hand. They had limited time to search Maya’s room, and she was determined to find something before this opportunity passed them by. It might be the only chance she had to prove that Maya had other motivations besides marriage.

The most obvious places to check were the two bedside tables, and while Liara didn’t have much hope that Maya was careless enough to stash important documents there, she still had to look. There wasn't anything in the table on the left, so she made her way around the bed and checked the one on the right. She let out a small gasp when she saw its contents. Apparently, Shepard wasn’t the only one with an impressive collection of sex toys.

As much as she didn’t want to, Liara sifted through the handcuffs, nipple clamps, and other bondage gear until she was certain there were no secret correspondences hidden away. Then she slammed the drawer shut, trying to think about anything other than visualizing Shepard using those items on Maya Brooks.

She did a quick but thorough search of the rest of the room, checking the dresser drawers, even flipping them over to make sure nothing was secured to the bottom. She came up empty, and was starting to give up hope when she moved on to the bathroom. There were very few places to hide anything in there, but she made an attempt to locate any loose tiles where something might have been stored beneath.

Liara wasn’t able to look for long when a scream filled the silence. She turned toward the door, ready to dash out and hide, when something about the mirror caught her eye. At first, she couldn’t figure out what was out of place, but then she noticed a shaft of light from the window catching at something tucked behind the frame. It looked almost like blood, and after a moment's hesitation, she decided to risk investigating.

The shiny red substance turned out to be a wax seal. As Liara shifted the mirror aside, several sheets of paper fell onto the counter. She snatched them up without unfolding them. There wasn't time to read through the letters in here, and if Maya had taken the time to hide them behind the mirror, they had to be important. She tucked them into her skirt and sprinted back for the bedroom, preparing to hide if there was time and make excuses if there wasn't.

When she returned to the living area, she saw the others standing around, heads tilted toward the wall. Samantha was blushing from ear to ear, Solana looked amused, and Aethyta had a smug smile on her face. The screaming started again, and this time, Liara could make out some of the words. "I can't believe you, Jack! How did you manage to destroy an entire bed in the space of ten minutes? Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix this?"

"Hey, I was just doing what you wanted. The bed's obviously shit if a little fucking broke the supports."

"You tore the mattress open! There's down everywhere."

Aethyta let out a gravelly laugh as she listened to them bicker through the wall. "Looks like Jack's having fun with her assignment. I don't think Lawson's gonna be leaving the bedroom any time soon."

Liara heaved a long-suffering sigh, but truthfully, she was relieved that Jack was the source of the noise. "I think I found something," she said, pulling out the papers she had uncovered. "These were tucked behind the bathroom mirror."

"Well?" Aethyta looked at her expectantly. "Did you open 'em?"

"Not yet."

"Wait, hold on a moment." Samantha stepped forward. "Could I see those, Liara?"

Liara handed them over, and Samantha's brow furrowed as she studied the red wax seal. "I recognize this symbol. It's a Noble House from Earth: Cerberus."

"Cerberus?" Solana repeated. "Sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Probably from your time back in Palaven," Samantha said. "They believe Earth has a divine right to conquer all the other kingdoms. Miranda was a servant of that House before she defected and came to live in Normandy."

"Go on," Aethyta said, hovering impatiently over Samantha's shoulder. "Open it! We might be onto something here."

Liara's heart began to race as she watched Samantha slide a finger beneath the wax seal. If Maya did have ties to Cerberus, these letters might be exactly what she needed. Normandy had been built on the premise that all species could live together in harmony instead of warring with each other. Shepard would never take someone as her consort if they disapproved of the way she ran her kingdom.

The first letter proved every bit as damning as she had hoped. Several sentences jumped out at her as she scanned the page.

_'Make sure you mention King Hackett's name. The old warhorse has gone soft in his old age, but Shepard respects him. He's a diplomat when it comes to the other races. He doesn't understand the danger they pose to Humanity.'_

"Someone has been telling Maya exactly what to say to impress Shepard," Liara murmured in surprise. She took the first letter and tucked it back into her skirt so Samantha could open the second.

_'Shepard's greatest weakness is her libido. She's lenient with her slaves and offers most of them their freedom at the end of their contracts, but she keeps an entire harem of women for herself. Be prepared to insinuate yourself with them. Otherwise, she won't look twice at you.'_

A hot blush crossed Liara's cheeks as she remembered the night she had spent with Maya in Shepard's bed. Although she had disliked the woman even then, the thought that it had all been an act was still somewhat humiliating. Either Maya was an astounding actress, or she was able to overlook her prejudice long enough to come. Both were probably true.

_'We've had reports that Shepard's favorite slave is an asari named Liara. Observe her closely while you're a guest at the palace and try to mimic her behavior as much as possible. Although Shepard appreciates sexually experienced women, she seems to be fond of innocents.'_

That explained Brooks's personality swings. Liara had thought Maya's cheerful stammering and blushing were an act before, but she hadn't realized that the human was trying to imitate her. It made Liara incredibly mad that Maya was using her personality to trap Shepard into marriage.

“Well, that little fucker,” Aethyta said, disbelief and anger apparent in her tone. She was poised to say something else, probably a sentence laden with even more profanity, but never got the chance. They all looked toward the closed door as a few loud and terribly inaccurate bird calls pierced the air. It only took a few moments before it dawned on each of them what the noise was, but it was Aethyta who spoke. “Don’t tell me that’s your idiot friend’s warning system?”

Liara cringed a little. She knew they should have been a little more specific with Kelly about what to do before she ran off to tail Maya.

“Should we try to leave?” Samantha asked. “Or do you think that will make us look even more suspicious?” Liara didn’t doubt her friend’s loyalty, but it was clear that Samantha had never been in trouble for anything in her entire life. It made Liara sorry that she’d gotten her friends involved in all this.

When no one had a ready answer, Aethyta stepped up. “Since I’m the only one who has a legitimate reason for being here, I’ll take a look.” After opening the door to peek outside, she turned back to them with a grin on her face, trying to suppress a fit of laughter. “I don’t know that it’s really safe, but if there was ever a distraction that could get us out of here, it’s happening right now.”

They all crept out through the door and into the hall, Aethyta leading the way and Liara bringing up the rear. She couldn’t help but stop in her tracks as she took in the scene playing out in the hallway. Kelly was down at the end of the hall, creating an excellent distraction by continuing to caw like some sort of insane bird, but that wasn’t the craziest part. She was also strutting around like one of the feathered beasts and flapping her arms as if they were wings. Maya Brooks and everyone else in the hallway was staring at her as though she were crazy, sending each other sideways glances as though waiting for one of them to step forward and handle the situation.

While Maya was distracted by Kelly's show, Wrex crept up behind her, which was no simple feat with his large, lumbering frame. He stopped within arm's reach, removing one of the ornamental shields that adorned the wall and raising it up over her head. Liara gasped. While she had no objection to watching Wrex hit Maya, she was worried the krogan might underestimate his strength and kill her. While she despised Maya, she didn’t really want to see her brained to death either.

Intent on stopping Wrex before he could bring the shield down on Maya’s head, Liara stepped forward, only to stumble backward as the doors of Miranda’s room flew open. Miranda strode out, looking slightly disheveled, but somehow still perfect. Liara cringed as Shepard’s advisor looked around and took in what was happening. She was just about to open her mouth and take responsibility for the whole thing when Jack stumbled out next, still trying to hitch her pants up around her waist. “Miri, come back,” she implored, pushing the impressive strap-on she was wearing back into her pants. Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough. Everyone got a glimpse of what she was packing. The hallway’s gaze shifted, and Aethyta let out an appreciative whistle.

Only Liara remained staring at Wrex as he prepared to bring the shield down on top of Maya’s head. “No, wait!” Instinctively, she lashed out with her hand, sending a rippling wave of blue flying from her fingers. The release of energy felt good, but not as good as watching the shocked Maya Brooks float several feet in the air, crying out in surprise as she dangled helplessly above the ground.

Wrex pouted and dropped the shield down onto the floor with a loud clang. “Should have let me hit her,” he grumbled, pushing his big, scaly lips together in the krogan version of a pout. “Was looking forward to it. Besides, if I really wanted to do some damage, I would have headbutted her.”

The sound of a clearing throat interrupted his complaints and finally made Kelly stop her birdcall noises. As one, they turned toward Miranda. She narrowed her eyes and scowled. “Does anyone want to explain why Liara just pulled a singularity out of thin air, Kelly looks like she’s having a seizure, Wrex tried to take Lady Brooks out with a shield, and…” She stared at Aethyta in shock. “Who  _are_  you? I see you around the palace all the time, but you’re never doing anything useful.”

Aethyta didn't seem at all intimidated by Miranda’s rage. She folded her arms over her chest and gave the advisor a slow up-and-down. “Name’s Aethyta. Matriarch Benezia’s bondmate. And you and I could get to know each other better if you felt like it.”

That got Miranda’s attention. “Matriarch Benezia?” She seemed to completely forget that Maya was still floating above the ground, completely ignoring her shouts and pleas for help. “What are you doing here wearing a servant’s uniform?”

“Spying. Duh. These idiots were helping me.”

“Spying, hmm?” Miranda said. She aimed a suspicious glare at Jack, who just grinned sheepishly and shrugged in response. “And how did you manage to recruit half of Shepard’s friends to help you with… whatever chaos you’re trying to cause?”

Aethyta didn’t answer. Instead, she looked at Liara. The maiden sighed, sucking in a deep breath to fortify herself. It was now or never. She had the evidence she needed, and no matter what Miranda and Shepard thought of her, she knew she needed to present it. “Because I’m her daughter. Matriarch Benezia’s daughter.”

For the first time in Liara’s memory, Miranda looked genuinely shocked. Her eyes widened, and she forgot that she was supposed to be angry. “Really? Then what are you doing here as a slave?”

A blush spread across Liara’s cheeks. “I ran away from home. While I was exploring some Prothean ruins, I was captured by slavers. They brought me here, and once I met Shepard, I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to be near her, however possible.”

Miranda remained silent for a while, considering what she had said. Liara waited, nervous, but also strangely proud. Although she hadn’t precisely said the words, for all intents and purposes, she had confessed her love and her intentions. “And Brooks?” Miranda said at last. She looked back over to the struggling, suspended woman, who was still fighting against the purple ball of light that held her in place.

“Get me down from here, Miranda!” she shouted, forgetting to put on her act as she snarled and tugged. “And get rid of these people!”

“You might want to hold up on that,” Solana said. She took the letters from Liara’s hands and passed them forward. “Take a look at these. If you really were with Cerberus once, you might find them familiar.”

Miranda ignored Brooks and flipped open the first sheet of paper. Liara held her breath as she skimmed its contents, but started to relax again as a look of barely-controlled rage crossed Miranda’s face. “The Illusive Man. I should have known he’d try something like this. I was sure I’d screened every applicant, pinned every agent that even touched Normandy’s borders…” She sighed and flipped to the next page. “I guess I’m not as perfect at my job as I thought.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter.” Jack gave Miranda a sympathetic look, reaching out to touch her shoulder. She still looked slightly ridiculous with no shirt and a huge bulge at the front of her pants, but the expression on her face was all love. “You  _are_  good at your job. All these people just helped you do it. So, go tell Shepard what you found out.” She aimed a glare in Maya’s direction. “I’ll take care of the trash.”

That earned a whole new round of hissing and spitting. Miranda rolled her eyes. “Sloppy, Brooks. A real agent would have tried to talk their way out of this situation, or at least made a decent escape attempt. Or better yet, burned their correspondences like any decent spy.” She tapped the letters crisply against her hand and turned back to Liara. “Thank you for this, Liara T’Soni. Normandy is in your debt. And if it’s not too bold, if you want to be the one to explain all this to Shepard so you can make your own offer, I won’t stand in your way.”

The old Liara might have blushed. Might have stammered some kind of excuse. Might have protested and averted her eyes, a little like Samantha. But the new Liara only smiled. She took Miranda’s hand and pressed their palms together in an asari greeting of respect, standing before her as an equal. “Thank you, Miranda. I’ll go speak to her now.” She took the letters back, and with a small jerk of her head, sent Maya Brooks tumbling back to the ground. Wrex didn’t bother catching her. “Wrex? Jack? Perhaps the two of you should deal with her.”

The krogan let out a laugh, and Jack’s eyes glinted with evil anticipation. “Oh, we’ll make sure she’s comfy in the dungeon. By the way, Princess…” She turned her predatory grin on Maya. “Have I ever told you that I  _really_  fucking hate Cerberus? They killed my parents. Tortured me as a kid. Might be nice to get a little payback.”

“Don’t kill her, Jack,” Miranda said, although her tone was almost bored. “We have bigger things to worry about.”

“Oh, I won’t kill her. I’m respectable now. I won’t even hurt her…” She strode over to the shocked-looking prisoner and revealed even more of her teeth. “Much. Oh, don’t look at me like I’m about to rape you. I wouldn’t touch you with a ten foot pole.” Her hands swam with blue light, and Maya went flying back against the nearest wall, shouting in surprise as her head cracked against the surface. “Of course, I don’t need to touch you to make your life a living hell. Biotics can be real useful in situations like this.”

Liara decided it was best to turn away, but before she could even make the choice, a warm, eager body flew into her arms. “Liara! It’s all going to be so perfect now!” Kelly squealed, jumping up and down in the middle of their hug. “Maya’s going to the dungeon, and you can go be with Shepard!”

She sighed and returned the hug as best the could, giving a grateful glance to all her friends over Kelly’s shoulder. “It’s not that simple, but I hope so. I really hope so.”


	28. Book Three: Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue to go now!
> 
> In this chapter, Liara tells Shepard her true identity, Shepard deals with the fallout, and *gasp* takes out her cock during sex for a change.

Liara was full of conflicted emotions as she walked toward Shepard’s study. As much as she wanted to confess everything about her background, she was tempted to push it off one more night. Part of her wanted one last beautiful memory of being with Shepard before everything changed. But she also knew it wouldn’t be long until the entire palace was filled with rumors about what had just happened with Lady Brooks. Liara knew she was operating on limited time.

There had been more confidence in her steps as she had walked to Shepard’s bedchamber, but she’d found the rooms empty. Her pace had slowed a little as she’d gone to check the throne room, only to find it milling with servants, but no Shepard. When she’d asked, a couple had suggested that she try the Sultana’s study, so that was where she was headed now. Unfortunately, the longer it took to find Shepard, the more her resolve waned.

Liara stood outside of the heavy wooden doors that led to Shepard’s study for a minute, gathering her thoughts before raising her hand to knock. She could hear muffled voices coming from inside, and she hoped that Aria was finished with her distraction. There was no denying that she was actually kind of curious to see how Aria’s dominant personality would play out as a bottom, but she wasn’t really in the mood to see it.

The voices quieted at her loud knock and it took a moment before Aria answered the door. When she saw who was it was, she slipped out into the hall, leaving the door open a few inches. “So, how’d it go?” she asked, a confident grin already in place on her lips.

“A little more chaotic than what you laid out, but we were successful. Maya’s being escorted to the dungeon and Miranda knows about everything.”

The smile on Aria’s face grew even wider. She looked from Liara to the cracked door behind her and said, “Then I guess I’ll leave you and Shepard alone.” With that, she walked off with her usually confident stride.

Before she could get too far away, Liara turned after her. “I thought Jack said you usually have difficulty walking after your encounters with Shepard?”

Aria shrugged her shoulders. “If she’d wanted to fuck, I would be. But she had other things on her mind today." She turned to leave, and Liara no longer had any excuses to put off the inevitable. Taking one last deep breath, she knocked once again before slipping into the study and closing the door behind her.

Shepard was sitting behind her desk, but immediately jumped to her feet when she saw Liara standing just inside the door. A few quick steps took her around the side of her desk, but instead of striding across the room, she rested a hip against its edge, crossing her arms over her chest. It was the first time that Liara had ever seen Shepard look so uncomfortable, or maybe the word was uncertain.

“Hey, Liara,” Shepard said, giving her a small, nervous smile. “I was hoping you’d come by. I was about to send Aria out looking for you.”

Liara tried not to appear too surprised. Normally, Shepard greeted her with hungry kisses and endearments, but there was no ‘little one’ or ‘come here, pet’ this time. Instead, the Sultana had made a point of using her first name and keeping a fair amount of distance between them. Liara couldn’t help feeling worried. This wasn’t how her Mistress normally behaved.

“Hello… Shepard.” She forced herself to use the Sultana’s name, to speak with her on even ground. She would need to if she was going to reveal what she had discovered. “I came because I have something important to tell you. It’s… well, I’m not sure whether you will consider it good or bad news. A little bit of both, I suppose.”

“Wait!” Shepard left the desk and held out a hand, as if she was afraid Liara would leave. “I need to tell you something first, and if I don’t say it now, I’m afraid I won’t be able to get it out at all.” Liara opened her mouth to explain just how important her news was, but Shepard barreled on. “I’m not marrying Maya Brooks.”

Her explanation died on her lips. “What are you saying, Shepard? Did you already know?”

But Shepard wasn’t listening. She was a mess of nerves, shifting from foot to foot, unable to remain still for more than a few seconds. “I just can’t do it. I tore up the marriage contract yesterday. I don’t care what Miranda or anyone else thinks. I can’t go through with it.” Shepard closed the distance between them, and Liara’s heart flew up into her throat. Large, callused hands cupped hers, folding them in comforting warmth. “Maya’s beautiful. Smart. Perfect. But she isn’t who I want. You are.”

Liara gazed up into Shepard’s face, lips moving soundlessly as she groped for a response. But there was none to be had. What could she possibly say?

Shepard didn’t seem to notice her numb shock. Her confession had opened a floodgate, and the impossible words kept pouring out of her mouth. “I love you, Liara. I have for a long time, and I can’t picture spending my life with anyone else. You’re kind, smart, and good. You have hidden strengths I would never have imagined when I first met you. And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing, inside and out.”

Liara couldn’t help it. She averted her eyes, unable to look at Shepard’s face. The sincerity there was almost enough to break her. Shepard was being nothing but honest with her, and she had been anything but. “You just say these things,” she said, biting down hard on her lower lip to stifle tears. The sight of their joined hands almost ripped a hole in her chest. “If you knew…”

“I know I love you,” Shepard said. “What more could there be? I don’t care that you’re not from a noble family.”

“But that’s just it,” Liara said, tears starting to stream down her face. “I do come from a noble family. My name is Liara T’Soni. And my mother is Matriarch Benezia.”

“Benezia,” Shepard repeated as though trying to place the name. She dropped Liara’s hands as her arms fell to her sides. “Matriarch Benezia? One of Thessia’s rulers?

“Yes,” Liara said, her voice cracking. She felt the loss of Shepard’s warm hands around hers as acutely as a knife to the heart.

“But didn’t she send that other girl to the banquet? What was her name?” she whispered to herself as she searched her memory.

“Shiala,” Liara supplied.

“That’s it,” Shepard said. “Why would Matriarch Benezia send Shiala if you were already here?”

“She didn’t know I was here,” Liara tried to explain, tears still clogging her voice. “I ran away from home long ago to pursue my love of archeology and was captured by the batarian slavers who sold me to you while out on a dig. My mother hasn’t known my whereabouts in years, at least until Shiala came to your banquet and saw me here.”

Liara watched as Shepard nodded her head, seemingly taking it all in and processing the information. Honestly, Shepard was handling everything far better than she’d feared. At least there wasn’t any yelling, at least not yet. Then she saw Shepard’s expression change as another thought dawned on her.

“You could have told me who you were and I would have sent you home,” Shepard said, seemingly perplexed. “God, I had a fucking Princess in my harem.” Now there was a note of anger in Shepard’s tone. “Fuck. The things I made you do. The things I  _taught_ you to do.”

“No, Shepard.” Liara stepped forward as her natural instincts took over. She wanted to comfort Shepard, to reassure her. She was hurt more than Shepard could ever know when her lover took a step back, staying out of her reach. Liara’s arms fell back down by her side dejectedly. “You never made me do anything I didn’t want to,” she said, remembering so many of the things Shepard had shared with her and how each one had made her feel so much more than she’d ever thought possible.

Shepard brushed her words off as if they were nothing. “So, it was all a lie?” she asked with a quaver in her voice. “You were pretending the whole time?”

Liara flinched at the accusation. “No. I never pretended with you.”

Shepard remained silent for a long moment, refusing to meet her eyes. Her proud shoulders were slumped, and the look of pain and betrayal on her face made her look far older than her years. “Then why? Why not tell me?”

“You said it yourself,” Liara murmured. “You would have sent me home. At first, I just wanted to keep hiding from my mother and my old life. I knew no one would look for me in Normandy, much less in the Sultana’s harem. But then…” It took all her strength not to reach out for Shepard. She desperately wanted to hold her Mistress’s hands in hers, but she knew they would only be brushed away. “Then, I got to know you. I came to you as a slave, but you still treated me with tenderness, and eventually, respect. You put your trust in me. You almost seemed to treasure me. Not just as a possession, but as a person. That’s why I stayed. Why I couldn’t force myself to leave you.”

Liara suddenly remembered the reason she had come to speak with Shepard in the first place and hurried to pull out the letters. “I know this is an awful time, but I have something you need to see. Here,” she said, offering them to Shepard. The Sultana took them with a shaking hand, making sure their fingers didn’t even come close to touching. Her heart sank at the cold rejection, but she did her best to persevere. “These were found in Lady Brooks’ room. House Cerberus sent her here to trick you into a marriage contract.”

Shepard’s look of sadness was replaced with one of surprise. “What? Who found them?”

“Several members of your harem, with a little help from Wrex, Jack, and Aria. We presented them to Miranda. Lady Brooks is currently residing in the dungeon, awaiting your judgment.”

Shepard opened the letters, skimming through them with increasing fury. Anger took hold of her expression, and she crumpled the papers in a tight, clenched fist. “So… she was going to use me. Manipulate me. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Every woman who tells me she wants me seems to want something from me instead.”

The implication made Liara’s stomach clench. She couldn’t bear to let Shepard think she was the same as Brooks. “That’s why I was so afraid to tell you who I really was. I saw how much you hated the women at the festival, the ones fawning all over you. I didn’t want you to think of me that way.”

“Too late. How are you any different than her? You  _lied_  to me.”

“I love you,” Liara blurted out before she could stop herself. Once the words had been spoken, she couldn’t take them back. In fact, all she wanted to do was say them again and again. “I love you, Shepard. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I knew that if I told you...”

Shepard tossed the letters aside, leaving them in a pile on the floor. “You knew I wouldn’t trust you. Well, congratulations. You were right.” She stormed past without looking back, but before she whipped through the door and out of her quarters, Liara was certain she could see teardrops running down Shepard’s freckled cheeks.

Liara stood there, staring after Shepard, no longer trying to hold back the tears streaming down her own face. She didn’t know if she was more hurt by her own pain, or by Shepard’s and the knowledge that she had caused it. For a moment, Liara wished she’d never been brought to Normandy, but she knew she wouldn’t have changed the course of her life even if she’d known back then that all of this would happen. Knowing Shepard for even the brief time that she had, loving her and being loved by her, was something she would treasure forever.

Liara looked down at the letters scattered across the floor and bent down to pick them up, feeling the need to do something for Shepard even in this small way. She placed the letters on Shepard’s desk, letting her hand caress the dark polished wood of its surface as though it were an extension of her Mistress.

She walked slowly toward the door, looking back as she stood in the hallway. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest when she thought about how this would probably  be the last time she’d ever step foot in one of Shepard’s private places. Every detail was already committed to her memory, but she looked again, trying to remember happier times. Then she walked out and shut the door, leaving much more than just the empty study behind her.

* * *

For the next several hours after Liara’s confession, Shepard found herself walking the halls of the palace. She’d originally headed for her bedroom, but there were too many memories there. Memories of all the times that she’d been with Liara, from their first encounter when the maiden had been adorably timid, to their last, where Liara had played the submissive but was unmistakably confident in her role. For a moment, Shepard considered summoning one, or several, of her harem girls to drown out the memories of Liara, but realized that she found that idea sickening. She didn’t feel even the slightest twinge of excitement in her clit at the prospect of fucking someone else.

Shepard tried to avoid the places that she thought Liara might be, but she soon found out that nearly every room in the palace held traces of the maiden. When she walked through the throne room, all Shepard could remember was that first day Liara had been brought to the palace. Liara had been scared and innocent, and the orgasm she’d coaxed from her slave's beautiful body was only the start of many wonderful discoveries.

When she walked the halls toward the kitchen, Shepard remember one night when they’d been so hungry after fucking for hours, that they'd snuck down to grab a bite to eat. Before they’d even gotten to the kitchen, Shepard had felt that damnable need again and had taken Liara right up against the wall, not caring that anyone could stumble upon them at any moment.

But it wasn’t only memories of making love to Liara that haunted her. She remembered the days they had spent outside beneath the sun, training together on the field. The afternoons they had shared in the library, with Liara reading while she worked. Evening strolls through the gardens, and late nights playing Kepesh Yakshi by the fireplace in her room. They connected on a level beyond the physical, and never wanted for things to talk about. At least, Shepard had thought there was a connection. She couldn’t be sure anymore. Her feelings for Liara had been so pure, so certain. So unlike anything else she had experienced…

“Shepard?”

The sound of her name made Shepard turn around in surprise. For a moment, her heart filled with hope.  _Maybe it’s Liara? Maybe she came after me?_  But when she looked, it wasn’t her love who stood before her. Ashley Williams was waiting just beyond the door, enjoying the last of the evening sun. The sight of her friend was both a relief and a disappointment. “Williams, what are you doing here? You’re usually checking in on the guards around this time of night.”

A broad, completely uncharacteristic grin spread across Ashley’s face. “Actually, I haven’t made my rounds yet. To be honest, I haven’t done any of my work today.”

That statement was surprising enough to make Shepard forget her troubles. Ashley had the most responsible work ethic she had ever encountered. She never abandoned her duties, not even when she was sick or injured. “Are you all right?” she asked, brow furrowing with concern. “You’re not about to die, are you? Because that’s the only explanation I can think of.”

“Maybe I should be asking you that question,” Ashley said. She stepped through the door to stand at Shepard’s side. “You looked like you were about to burst into tears when I first saw you.”

Shepard blinked to make sure the moistness in her eyes wasn’t about to spill over. She shook her head, determined not to let the subject jump back to her. “It’s nothing. What’s going on with you? That crazy smile on your face has to mean something.”

Ashley’s grin stretched even wider. “It does. Sha’ira and I finally worked things out. We’re together now.”

Happiness and hurt pierced Shepard’s chest at the same moment. Her first instinct was to be overjoyed for Ashley, but it made her own recent loss even more painful. The sting in her eyes worsened, and she had to swallow before she could respond. “That’s wonderful,” she said, forcing a smile onto her face. “I’m really happy for you, Ash. It’s about damn time you stopped being an idiot and acknowledged what everyone else knew years ago.”

Instead of the standard polite acceptance Shepard expected, she was greeted with silence. One look at Ashley and Shepard knew that her Captain was having an internal debate on whether or not to say something. Ashley had never been particularly good at subterfuge or keeping her reactions hidden, even if she had been superb at ignoring her own feelings toward a certain harem madam.

Before Shepard could tell her to spit it out, Ashley cleared her throat. “Forgive me for saying so, Sheprd, but maybe you should take your own advice. It’s been pretty clear to the rest of us that you’re in love with Liara, and have been for quite some time. And it’s just as obvious that Liara’s in love with you.”

A growl rumbled low in Shepard’s throat and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “Be careful, Captain. And remember who you’re talking to.”

Ashley just shrugged her shoulders, unwisely choosing to ignore Shepard’s warning. “I’ve been careful my entire life. Too careful about what really mattered, and because of that, I almost missed the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.”

“It’s different,” Shepard said. “I told Liara how I felt, told her I didn’t care who she was, but she’s been lying to me the entire time. Apparently, she's Thessian royalty. Has been this whole time.” She spun around and started walking again, her strides determined even though she had no idea where she was going. She wanted to be alone. She didn’t want to be reminded that Liara had lied to her, that Liara was probably already gone from her life, something that she should have wanted but that still tore at her heart.

Unfortunately, Ashley continued to ignore her wishes and strode after her. “So, in one breath you say that you don’t care who her family is, but in the next you condemn her for just that. It was fine to marry her when she was a peasant with no family connections and you were the martyr of love, but now that you know she’s actually perfect for both you and your kingdom, she’s suddenly unworthy.”

“She lied to me,” Shepard insisted, fury written all over her face.

“She didn’t tell you who she was because it had no bearing on why she was here.” Ashley took a breath when she realized that Shepard’s ire had made her voice raise as well. Then she continued in a calmer tone. “I heard about Maya Brooks, by the way. The entire palace knows. But you have to believe Liara is nothing like that woman. Liara didn’t charm her way into your bed to gain influence. I know that in your heart, you know Liara was never anything other than one hundred percent genuine with you.”

Shepard looked a little less angry, but she still refused to speak, perhaps because she knew Ashley was right. With a loud exhale, Ashley gave the best piece of advice she had to offer. “You don’t want to turn your back on what might have been, Shepard. You love Liara, and Liara loves you. Give it a chance, or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.”

Shepard stared at Ashley, lips moving to protest, but no words came out. As much as she hated to admit it, her friend was right. She was still angry, but her feelings of betrayal couldn’t erase what she felt in her heart. She still loved Liara, even though the maiden had lied to her. It didn’t matter how or why she had come to Normandy, and it didn’t matter who she had been before. The person that Liara was now had claimed her heart, and there was no way she could take it back. If she let Liara run from her, or drove her away, she would destroy herself in the process.

“I don’t know what to do,” she confessed, blinking back the sting in her eyes. Even more tears threatened to fall, and if it had been anyone but Ashley standing before her, she would have been humiliated. “You’re right. I still love her. But I don’t know if I can trust her.”

Ashley stepped forward, reaching out to clasp her shoulder. “If you really love her, Shepard, you already know the answer to that. If there’s one thing I’ve learned after years of screwing things up with Sha’ira, it’s that you have to be able to forgive the people you love. You know what kind of person Liara is. You know she’s kind, honest, and good. If it wasn’t for her, I might never have admitted my feelings to Sha’ira. If you weigh the one secret she’s kept from you against the person you know she truly is, I think you’ll realize which is more important.”

This time, Shepard let her tears fall. She pulled Ashley into a tight hug, chest heaving with ugly sobs. Thankfully, her faithful friend didn’t seem to mind. Like Tevos, she offered only understanding. Ashley’s arms came around her, and a strong hand patted her back. “It’s okay, Shepard. It’s about time you did something stupid instead of me.”

They held each other for several minutes until Shepard got her crying and breathing under control again. “I really am happy for you,” Shepard said once she could speak. “I’ve always wanted you and Sha’ira to end up together.”

Ashley pulled back and grinned. “Me too. And ever since the night I spent with you and Liara, I knew you two were perfect for each other. This couldn’t have worked out better.”

Shepard wiped away the last of her tears and straightened her shoulders. “Aside from the traitor in my dungeon, you mean.”

“Yeah. Miranda’s pretty pissed about that.”

“I’ll deal with Lady Brooks later,” Shepard sighed. “There’s something I need to take care of first.”

Ashley nodded her approval. “That’s what I’m talking about. Don’t be an idiot like me. Go tell Liara you love her and pull out one of those grand romantic gestures you were always telling me to use. If you hurry, you can fix this before it falls apart.”

At last, Shepard allowed herself to smile. Liara’s betrayal still stung, and it would take time to get over her feelings of hurt, but she wouldn’t let them tear her away from the best thing in her life. Liara meant more to her than her pride. “Thanks, Ash. You’re a good friend. If everything goes the way I hope, maybe I’ll even let you be the first attendant at my wedding.”

“Only if you return the favor, Shepard.”

Shepard laughed and shook her head. “I should be mad at you for stealing the best madam my harem has ever had, but I can’t manage it. I suppose I can’t ask Sha’ira to attend me and my guests anymore.”

Ashley’s beaming smile spread even wider. “Nope. She’s mine now. And I’m afraid I won’t be able to share girls with you anymore. Sha’ira wants me all to herself.”

“After how long it took you to admit your feelings, I can’t blame her,” Shepard said. “Both of you have my blessing. I think it’s sweet that the two of you want to be exclusive.”

A look of relief passed over Ashley’s face. “Thanks, Shepard. I’m glad you understand.”

“Really, I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“You already did.” Ashley gave her a friendly nudge, urging her to head back into the palace. “Now, hurry up and go get your woman.”

* * *

Shepard made her way down the hall at a brisk walk, still trying to figure out what she was going to say. She wished she had more time to prepare, but she didn’t know how soon Liara was leaving. With her luck, it would be just minutes before she got there. Following old habits, she made her way to the harem. She needed to find Liara and apologize before it was too late, plan or no plan.

Several of the other girls looked up as she entered the front room, but they knew her well enough to make themselves scarce at the sight of her expression. Samantha and Solana flashed her encouraging smiles before they dragged the reluctant Kelly Chambers away, and she smiled back. It meant a lot that Liara's friends wanted to see her succeed.

It wasn’t long before she was standing in front of Liara’s door. She took a deep breath and knocked, forcing herself to wait for Liara's answer instead of just walking in. She hated the thought of waiting even one more second, but Liara deserved respect from her. More respect than she had given earlier. Liara had lied to her, but she still felt guilty for lashing out. The accusations she had made were cruel and unfair.

The door opened, and Shepard’s greeting died in her throat. An angry-looking Matriarch was standing before her, shooting daggers with her eyes. She had seen this woman in the company of her other servants before, but had never paid much attention. Although the asari wasn't 'pretty' in quite the same way as Liara, the familial resemblance struck Shepard immediately. "You must be Liara's father," she said, trying her best to remain friendly. If she wanted to get past Liara's self-appointed guard, she had to make a good impression.  "I feel a little stupid for not seeing it sooner. Apparently, I'm not very informed about what's going on in my palace."

"That's not why you're stupid," the Matriarch said with an impressive roll of her eyes. "You're stupid because my daughter came to you with nothing but love in her heart, and you had a tantrum and threw her out. Unless you're here to give her a damn good apology and an offer of marriage, get the hell out."

Shepard couldn't even bother to be offended. She gave Liara's father a pleading look, refusing to hide her desperation. "Please. That's all I want. I was going to propose before she told me about... everything."

"You mean before she told you about how she saved you from marrying a Cerberus spy? Yeah. You owed her a thank-you, not a guilt trip."

"I know," Shepard said. "I tore up my other marriage contract yesterday, if that means anything. I'd already made up my mind before I knew who she really was."

The Matriarch's face softened a little, although she still remained unconvinced. "I thought you said you didn't know her? According to my kid, one lie means more than all the time she spent as your lover."

"It doesn't," Shepard insisted. "That's why I'm here. But in my defense, it was a pretty big lie."

"Yeah. I guess it was. Don't fuck it up this time." Aethyta looked back over her shoulder and called into the room. “Liara? You've got a visitor. I’ll go bother Aria until you’re done talking.”

Shepard heard Liara’s faint response from inside, telling Aethyta to let in whoever was at the door. Guilt and love squeezed around her heart when she heard Liara’s voice. Until this moment, she hadn't realized how much she’d missed it. She didn't like thinking about how close she had come to losing it forever.

Aethyta pulled aside the beaded curtains and slipped down the hall, not saying another word, but not needing to. It was clear from the way the matriarch looked at her and the conscious flare of her biotics as she gestured Shepard into the room that her ass would be an unrecognizable stain on one of the palace walls if Liara got hurt again. Shepard acknowledged the threat with a tilt of her head. If she failed to patch things up with Liara, she deserved anything Aethyta could throw at her.

Liara looked up as soon as she entered the room. A whole range of emotions flickered across her face before finally settling on hurt. Her soft blue eyes welled with tears, and her lips trembled as she abandoned the bag she had been packing and rose to her feet. "Sultana. I wasn't expecting to see you again before I left," she whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse, as though it was not the first time she had cried in the past several hours.

Shepard's first instinct was to take Liara into her arms. Part of her was still terrified that the woman she loved most would disappear. But she restrained herself, knowing she only had one chance. She still had no idea how to start apologizing, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you, Liara. I  _still_  love you. And I'm so sorry."

Liara couldn't speak. Shepard's confession had sucked all the breath from her chest. She wanted so badly to believe that it was true, but part of her was still afraid. "I'm not sure I deserve to hear you say that," she said after a long, painful pause. "You have every right to be angry with me."

"I'm not apologizing for being angry." Shepard stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Liara remained frozen in place, unwilling to throw herself into Shepard's arms, but unable to pull away. "I'm apologizing for thinking the worst of you. I know you. I trust you. Even though you lied to me, I never should have thought you were trying to manipulate me. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. I should have remembered that."

"So, what happens now?" She looked up into Shepard's eyes, almost afraid of what she would find there. Despite everything she had endured, her crushed heart couldn't help hoping. "What happens to us?"

Shepard reached out to take her hands, holding them tight as a smile spread across her face. "If we're lucky? Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children."

Liara let out a sob of relief and threw herself into Shepard's arms. She hardly noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks until Shepard started covering her face with kisses. She laughed, but the sound quickly became a muffled moan as Shepard's mouth caught hers. They kissed softly at first, barely moving, grateful just to be close again. But then the heat between them spread, and Liara curled her fingers through Shepard's hair and parted her lips.

It felt like forever since they’d done this, even though Liara knew it hadn’t been long at all. The moments when she thought Shepard would hate her forever had seemed to stretch out into an eternity, one that she never wanted to live again. And if she was reading into Shepard’s words correctly, those fears were over. Shepard may not have officially come out and proposed, but her profession of love and the implication that she would make it official soon were all Liara needed to hear.

She pulled back from Shepard’s lips just long enough to push her luggage off the bed, not caring when everything scattered all over the floor. She would have time to pick it up later since she wasn’t going back to Thessia. Instead, she planned to spend the rest of her life here in Normandy by Shepard’s side. Once the bed was clear, Liara latched onto Shepard once again, fusing their mouths together. She fell backwards onto her mattress, taking Shepard with her.

Shepard leaned over her, feet still on the ground as she let Liara ravage her mouth. Liara couldn’t get enough of kissing her, the intimacy behind that simple act more apparent now than it ever had been before. But as much as Liara loved kissing, she needed more. She needed the pleasure that Shepard had introduced her to during their first meeting, and she needed it in the context of their new love.

Liara’s hands found their way under Shepard’s loose shirt, roaming over all the warm flesh and strong muscles. Her lover was in peak physical condition even after years of peace in Normandy, and Liara was glad to reap the benefits of her vigilance. Needing to do more than just feel the body that she could now claim as hers, Liara tugged the shirt up over Shepard’s head, getting a little help when it caught on her broad shoulders.

A satisfied purr rumbled in Liara’s throat when it was thrown haphazardly to the side. She looked her fill of the Sultana’s beautiful body, her gaze skimming from the small, high breasts with tight nipples to the abdomen cut with delicious bunches of muscles. Shepard’s choppy red hair was tousled from the hasty disrobing, and Liara couldn’t resist reaching up and running her hands through the messy locks. From there, it wasn’t long before she pulled Shepard’s head down for more kisses, hungry for contact.

As she devoured Shepard’s mouth, Liara let her hands wander to the Sultana’s pants, stealing under the waistband to knead her lover’s firm ass. She moaned as she felt Shepard’s cock push against her azure, wishing they didn’t have a layer of clothing between them. She knew she was already dripping wet and more than ready for her lover to claim her. She pushed Shepard’s pants down impatiently, using her feet to force them off. She was too greedy to give up the feel of her lover’s body against hers even long enough to do it properly.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Liara ripped her hands away from Shepard’s naked body long enough to pull her own skirt up. She didn’t care about being naked. She just needed Shepard to take her, to reaffirm their bond. But apparently, Shepard did care. The Sultana pushed back onto her knees and made quick work of her clothes, somehow managing to be both efficient and reverently gentle as she unveiled her body. Liara was grateful that Shepard seemed to know she was in a hurry and didn’t stop to torment every inch of flesh as she revealed it.

Once she was naked, Liara expected Shepard to lay down on top of her. But Shepard had something else in mind. The only reason Liara didn’t insist on going faster was because of the adorably uncertain expression on Shepard’s usually confident face. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, as though trying to figure something out. “I… I want to do something for you. I want to give you something.”

Liara looked up at her and smiled with all the love and trust she had in her heart. “You’ve given me everything, Shepard. You've forgiven me, and you love me. I couldn’t ask for more.”

Shepard still looked uncertain, but there was a hard glint of determination in her eyes as well. “You could ask for more of me,” she said, reaching a hand down between her legs. She spread her knees a little further apart on the bed and wrapped her hand around the base of the cock jutting up from the juncture of her thighs. It still didn’t occur to Liara what Shepard was talking about until she heard a soft groan and watched as her lover pulled the toy from her body.

Liara let out a small gasp. Although she had seen Shepard without the toy before, had even helped her slide it in on a few occasions, this was different. The Sultana was offering her something she had always wanted, but was too afraid to ask for. She was overwhelmed by the gesture of trust. Her eyes swam with even more tears, and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest. "Are you sure, Shepard? You don't have to do this to prove how you feel about me."

"I'm not doing it to prove anything." Shepard set the shaft of her cock aside and sat back on her heels. "I'm doing it because I want to. I want you to know every part of me, even the parts I'm not always comfortable with." An embarrassed flush spread across her face, but Liara knew she was telling the truth. She shifted closer on the bed, straddling Shepard's thighs and cradling her face.

"I do know you," she whispered, leaning down for another soft kiss. Shepard's lips parted for her tongue, but she pulled back, smiling down at her with all the love she felt in her heart. "I know your cock is part of you, and I love you just the way you are. But if you want me to love you this way, too, I would be honored."

Shepard didn't answer, but she nodded her head. She seemed nervous, but also a little giddy as she shifted onto her back, lying on the bed and spreading her legs. The hopeful expression on her face was endearing, and Liara was overtaken by another surge of love. She knew this was something Shepard never shared with anyone, and the thought touched something in her she couldn't describe.

Liara pushed down her own need and took her time as she explored Shepard's body. Even though she was already well acquainted with it, each moment felt like a brand new discovery. She stroked the powerful muscles of the Sultana's arms, the broad expanse of her chest, and even paused to tease the tight points of her nipples. She spoiled herself by lingering on the firm muscles of Shepard's abdomen, shuddering at the power there. But there was softness as well, and she let out a happy sigh as her fingers slipped down.

She hesitated for a moment, staring up to make sure her touch was welcome. There was a small flash of apprehension in Shepard's eyes, but at last, she gave a small nod. Liara dipped down once more to taste her lips, pouring all the love she felt into it as her hand cupped between Shepard's legs. Wetness coated her fingers, and she couldn't help smiling into the kiss. It was strange to feel Shepard this way, without the thick shaft of her cock in place, but it was also very pleasant. The smooth heat that met her touch was still the same.

Liara gently traced Shepard's lips, acclimating both of them to this new dimension of their relationship. They were already swollen and full, beginning to pout open in a way that encouraged her to dip inside, but she still took her time. She wanted to savor this moment and make it as wonderful for Shepard as possible. She kept her touch light at first, teasing instead of deliberate. Her fingertips barely grazed Shepard's inner folds, brushing just enough to test how warm and slick she was. She didn't have to worry. Shepard was already more than ready for her. The Sultana's wetness was dripping along her powerful thighs, and the pink bud of her clit pushed out proudly from beneath its hood. Liara's mouth watered, but she resisted the temptation to slide down for a taste. She wanted to explore and learn first.

Her eyes widened with fascination as she watched the pads of her fingers circle the stiff point of Shepard's clit. Although it was smaller, the structure was very similar to her cock. The soft pink head was even shaped the same, and the little shaft twitched from base to tip as she drew closer. Once again, she was struck with the intense desire to draw it between her lips. She remembered how much she had enjoyed pleasing Samantha with her mouth, and she knew before she even started that she would adore servicing Shepard that way so much more.

"Liara," Shepard whispered. Her eyes flicked up at the sound of her name, and the look of desire and nervousness on her lover's face made her chest swell all over again. "Please. Don't tease me." The request was soft, completely different than the low, growling demands Shepard usually made during sex. Despite the difference, it sent a rush of fire shooting straight to her core. She slipped her fingers over the strained shaft of Shepard's clit, rubbing over it with the wetness she had already gathered.

Shepard's reaction was immediate. She whimpered and clutched the covers, spreading her legs wider. Liara breathed a sigh of relief, thrilled to see such signs of pleasure. They weren't the ones she was accustomed to, but she didn't care. Feeling Shepard begin to unravel under her touch was thrilling. She lowered herself further onto the mattress, pressing herself against Shepard's side to share as much skin as possible. Her hand continued delving between her lover's legs, experimenting with speed and pressure. She had stroked Shepard's cock so many times she probably could have done an excellent job in her sleep, but this was outside her realm of experience.

Still, Liara cherished every time she was able to touch her lover so intimately. Shepard had introduced her to the amazing pleasures her body could experience, had awakened a passion inside of her that she hadn’t dreamed existed, and Liara wanted to give as much of that back as she could. She had told Shepard with words how much she loved her, but this was the first time that she could freely show it as well, without any fear that the Sultana would discover her true feelings. Now, everything was open between them.

A strangled moan caught in Shepard’s throat as Liara continued to experiment with her. It had been many years since anyone had touched her without her cock, and Shepard couldn’t even begin to articulate how exposed she felt. But she was with Liara, her love, and she knew that the beautiful maiden would protect her. Maybe not in the traditional sense of the word, but somehow, Shepard felt safe enough with Liara to give her everything, to give every part of herself to the woman she wanted to share her life with.

When Shepard had taken her cock out, she hadn’t thought much past the gesture she’d been compelled to make. But soon, she focused on the heaviness in the pit of her abdomen and the undeniable orgasm that was building inside of her. It felt the same as it always did, yet infinitely different at the same time. Both better and worse. Liara knew every part of her, and that fact was both scary and so incredibly amazing that it almost made Shepard want to cry.

Unable to sort through the emotions she was feeling, Shepard was grateful when Liara found the perfect unintentional distraction. All other thoughts fled from her mind when her lover pinched the shaft of her clit between a thumb and forefinger. Her hips jerked into the touch as Liara experimented with differing amounts of pressure. Another cry lodged in her throat as Liara began stroking her, milking her clit from base to tip as though it were just a smaller version of her cock. Her thighs trembled and she shot toward the edge of release, but there was still something missing.

“Inside,” she gasped. The request surprised her even as she made it, but it felt right. She needed more of Liara in every way.

She was grateful when Liara didn’t question her plea. Instead, her lover's fingers slid down to her entrance. Shepard knew she was more than ready. Wetness covered her thighs, and wouldn’t have been surprised if a dark patch was growing on the sheets beneath her. It came as a relief when Liara slipped one slim finger past the tight ring of muscle at her opening, but it wasn’t nearly enough. Luckily, Liara seemed to sense this without being told, and a second finger followed the first.

Shepard moaned as Liara’s fingers plunged deep, then withdrew to repeat the motion. She gasped when Liara used a familiar trick on her, finding the sensitive spot on the front of her inner wall and curling against it. That was something her cock could never do for her, no matter how good it felt to wear. Liara was pushing her determinedly toward an orgasm that Shepard both strove for, yet never wanted to end.

Any say in the matter was taken completely out of Shepard’s hands when Liara’s thumb fell into place over her clit. The dual stimulation was too much to resist. Her body froze on the pinnacle for one infinite second before she tipped over the edge, blood rushing through her ears so loudly that she could barely hear herself scream. Her body convulsed, inner muscles clamping down on Liara’s fingers to keep them locked deep inside.

The next thing she felt was warm lips against her cheek. Liara was whispering soft words beside her ear, but it took her a moment to make them out. "Goddess, Shepard, you are exquisite." The fingers inside of her curled one last time, pulling a few more rippling aftershocks from her body. "Thank you. Thank you so much for trusting me."

She groaned in pleasure as Liara's teasing mouth wandered lower, trailing down along her throat. It was hard to form a response, but somehow, she managed. "Love you, Liara. All of me loves you."

Liara slid on top of her, and her dark eyes and satisfied smile stole Shepard's breath away all over again. "Do you love me enough to let me satisfy one more curiosity? There's something else I've been wanting to try for a long time." Shepard's brow arched, and she caught Liara's gaze flicking down between her legs. A soft purple tongue peeked out to run over her lips, and Shepard felt desire coil in her stomach all over again. Even without her cock, she was certain the blazing heat of Liara's mouth would feel wonderful wrapped around her.

"It isn't something I'm used to," she admitted, "but I'd do anything for you." She spread her legs, making plenty of room for Liara to settle between them.

A look of absolute joy shone from Liara's face, and Shepard knew she had made the right choice. She trembled as Liara began placing eager kisses all over her body, scattering them across her chest, sucking the tips of her breasts, nipping her abdomen and pausing to nurse a patch of skin beside her navel. The attention made her clit throb and her muscles tighten around the fingers still embedded inside of her. She began rocking her hips, trying to find a rhythm again and satisfy the ache.

Liara responded by pulling her hand back, leaving her painfully empty. Shepard whimpered, giving her a pleading look, but it was no use. "Be patient, love," she purred, and Shepard couldn't quite believe that this beautiful, assured, confident woman was the same shy slave she had taken in over a year ago. Liara had changed so much since then, and although she still maintained her core of endearing innocence, her growth had all been for the better.

Normally, Shepard would have flipped Liara onto her back and seized back the control she had lost, but she couldn't bear to do it this time. She would never submit for anyone else, but Liara held her heart. If obedience was what her beloved wanted, obedience was what she would give. She held still, although the muscles in her stomach twitched as Liara shifted further between her thighs. Wet fingers trailed along her leg, and she looked down to see her knee being draped over a smooth blue shoulder. "I love you," Liara whispered one last time. Then she lowered her head, and Shepard saw stars.

The heat of Liara's mouth was reassuring and strange all at once. She was all too familiar with the wicked warmth and pressure of her lover's tongue, but in her vulnerable state, it made her squirm even more than usual. Her clit throbbed, aching for attention, and Liara pulled it between her lips, seeming to read her mind. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold still. She began rocking, searching for more blissful contact. And as Liara continued to lavish attention to the needy bud, it reacted just as her cock would, hardening and pulsing as she readied to come. But Liara, who was intimately familiar with her body’s reactions, quickly pulled away before she could find release.

“No,” Shepard cried out, reaching down to pull Liara’s mouth back to her clit. For just a second, she wondered if Liara was getting back at her for all the times she had drawn out and stalled her orgasms. There had been more than a few occasions when she had used Liara’s gorgeous body over and over again to get herself off, not letting the needy maiden come with her until the very end. Even though she knew that Liara had enjoyed it every time, Shepard still couldn’t help but wonder if this was a little payback.

As much as it went against her nature, Shepard was ready to beg for Liara to finish what she’d started. But before she could open her mouth, Liara caught her hands and brought the palm to her lips for a sweet kiss. “Don't worry,” she said, rubbing her cheek over Shepard’s palm as though sensing how much she needed the contact. “I’m not going anywhere. I just don’t want this to be over before I really get to taste you.”

Shepard didn’t have to ask what Liara meant. As soon as the sentence was out, the maiden dipped her head, and Shepard felt an agile tongue push against her entrance. She moaned as another pulse of heat spilled out of her. The answering moan that Liara released was almost as pleasurable as the touch itself. Shepard could feel Liara’s joy in the hum of excitement that seemed to race through her body.

She let Liara play for as long as she could, but eventually, she knew her need would win out. As good as Liara’s tongue felt teasing her entrance and thrusting inside, it wasn’t enough to give her what she needed. Luckily, Liara seemed to know it. Without any direction, her mouth travelled back up to play with her clit. Shepard groaned in pleasure when Liara pulled the firm point between her lips. She prayed that Liara wouldn't stop this time, or she couldn’t be responsible for her actions.

Any fears that Liara wouldn’t follow through were put to rest when she brought her hand to join her mouth. Three fingers pushed inside of her at the same time, and Shepard welcomed the stretch. She got everything she needed as Liara continued to suck her clit, lashing the head with her tongue and curling her fingers.

With so much stimulation, Shepard couldn't have pulled back from the edge even if she wanted to. She cried out as her body convulsed, automatically reaching down for Liara’s head to ensure that she stayed exactly where she was. Even in her crazed state, Shepard knew Liara wouldn’t have moved away even if she could. Still, it was hard to break old habits. She always enjoyed feeling Liara’s head move beneath her hand, even if she wasn’t actually directing her actions.

Liara stayed with her through her entire orgasm, drawing every drop of pleasure from her body. Her muscles were still twitching pleasantly when Liara finally drew back, the lower half of her face shining with her wetness. Shepard was surprised at how sexy it made her look, but she shouldn’t have been. She had always loved how Liara looked when the beautiful maiden was covered in her release. This was only a slight variation.

A groan fell from Shepard’s lips as Liara placed a soft kiss to her clit, causing another rush of blood to fill the softening shaft. Shepard had always been fast to recover, but there was something about Liara that made her even more needy than usual. She wasn’t desperate for another orgasm after Liara had just coaxed two from her willing body, but she wasn't done savoring their emotional connection.

What Shepard didn’t expect was for Liara to reach over her body and retrieve her cock. “I know you took this out for me, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate the gesture. I love you, Shepard. I love every part of you. And I love you enough to know that  _this_  is as much a part of you as anything you were born with,” Liara said, holding Shepard’s gaze with nothing but sincerity in her beautiful blue eyes. “Being with me doesn’t mean you have to give anything up, certainly not this. I love it just as much as you.”

A lump stuck in Shepard's throat as Liara's warm blue eyes stared up at her. Never in her entire life had someone made such an effort to understand her. The noblewomen and slaves who entered and exited her bedchamber found her exotic, even intriguing, but none of them saw the person she truly was. Many of them thought her presentation of her gender was performative, a show for their enjoyment. Her friends accepted her, but her vulnerability was as much as mystery to them as her appearance was to everyone else. They only knew her confidence, not her insecurities.

But Liara didn't see her that way. Liara knew her. Liara understood her in a way no one else ever had—in a way no one else had even attempted. To Liara, she wasn't a curiosity, a woman pretending to be a man, or anything other than herself. Liara accepted her strength, her weakness, and most important of all, her love. Her heart swelled until she couldn't hold anymore, but Liara was right there beside her, ready to take it all and give even more in return.

"I love you," she whispered, flipping Liara gently onto her back. Her lover's smooth legs wrapped around her waist, welcoming her into her proper place and holding her there.

"I love you, too." Liara pushed up onto her elbows until her smile hovered just an inch away. "Now, show me." Shepard trembled as Liara's hands stroked her sides, heating her already flushed skin. A low groan escaped her chest when one of those smooth palms disappeared, but the sound died as Liara brought the shorter end of the cock between her legs. The blunt tip pressed against her opening, and her inner muscles fluttered in anticipation at the tease.

Liara started trailing it back and forth, easing forward a little at a time. Although she was used to wearing it, the sensation stole Shepard's breath away. Every touch and feeling was intensified because this was Liara getting her ready, Liara putting her cock in, Liara making love with her. At last, the shaft slid into its proper place. She held herself up on shaking arms, adjusting to the fullness. It stretched her in such a familiar, almost comforting way, and a feeling of rightness settled over her. With her cock back in its proper place, she felt more than ready to show Liara the depth of her feelings.

Unwilling to be an inactive participant anymore, Shepard took her lover's lips in a slow, hot kiss. Liara's fist began pumping, coaxing even more pounding pressure into her cock, but she didn't want to come this way. She gave a gentle nip to Liara's bottom lip and urged her hand away, holding onto her hips so she wouldn't resume her teasing. "Shepard," Liara whimpered against her mouth, voice breaking with disappointment. Wetness painted along her abdomen, and she suddenly realized that she had been neglecting her poor pet. It was undoubtedly true that Liara enjoyed pleasing her nearly as much as she enjoyed pleasuring the maiden, but she had enjoyed two orgasms while Liara hadn’t had one. Liara's eyes were already inky black, and Shepard could feel a familiar tickle at the back of her head.

"Liara..." With the last of her patience, Shepard aligned their pelvises until warm, welcoming muscle teased the tip of her cock. "Please, I want to..."

She didn't have to finish her thought. Liara rocked up, taking her inside with one smooth motion as their souls touched. Shepard groaned when tight, slick heat surrounded her cock, drawing her in even further. Liara was so ready that Shepard was able to sink in all the way to the base on the first thrust, and she knew this was exactly where she wanted to be for as long as Liara would have her.

Being within Liara's mind was just as wonderful as being inside her body. A wave of love broke over her, and tears streamed down her face as she basked in its bright, beautiful glow. They were so close that there was no need for words. There were no remaining barriers between them, no doubts, no questions.  When they moved, they moved together. The rhythm carried them higher, and they clung to each other, pulling so close that the lines between them began to dissolve.

One word rose above everything else-the desire, the need, the warmth and acceptance. _Forever._ Both of them wanted forever. It was impossible to tell where the thought had originated, but it didn't matter. It swept both of them up until they soared, crying out into each other's mouths, unwilling to break their kiss.

Eventually, their bodies couldn't take anymore even though their hearts wanted to linger in the moment forever. They slammed back into themselves as they came, still tightly bound and unable to sort out where ‘I’ stopped and ‘we’ began. A powerful stream of come burst from Shepard's cock, and she held tight to Liara's hips, burying herself as deep as possible. Her head was trapped in a floating fog, but as she emptied herself into Liara's azure, she managed one thought. She wasn't sure if she wanted to come anywhere but inside of Liara ever again.

When Shepard came back to awareness, she realized that she’d collapsed on top of Liara. She tried to move away, hoping her lover would forgive her for crushing her, but before she could get very far, Liara’s arms caught her and held her in place. “Stay,” Liara said, her voice slightly hoarse from shouting. “I like feeling you here, on top of me.”

Shepard was helpless to resist. Still, she managed to get her forearms underneath her to take some of the weight off Liara’s body. With Liara’s fingers trailing up and down her back and the muscles of her little one’s azure still fluttering pleasantly around her cock, Shepard didn’t think she would ever want to move again. She was more than happy to stay with Liara and forget about the outside world for a while.

Her blissful thoughts of growing old and having little blue children were slightly sidetracked when Liara broke into her reverie once again. “You know I don’t really expect to be the only one in your bed ever again, don't you?” It took Shepard a minute before she realized that her last thought before everything had faded into oblivion must have transferred across the meld. The one where she’d wondered if monogamy was now in her future with Liara. She knew that if Liara wanted exclusivity out of their relationship, then she would make it work, even though it wasn’t in her nature. She loved Liara more than anything, and she wasn’t going to jeopardize their new relationship.

Before Shepard could say just that, the maiden continued. “You aren’t a monogamous creature, Shepard. I’ve known that since that first day the Batarian slaver brought me here. And I’ll admit that I’ve been known to get a little jealous on those few nights when you chose a different slave to please you instead of me.” Liara silenced the grumbling protests Shepard was about to make with a few soothing strokes of her hand, not stopping long enough to let Shepard get a word in. “But I understood you just wanted to give me a break, or even have a little variety. I don’t expect you to change your ways now. I just want to be a part of it.”

There was a short pause where Shepard remained silent because she could sense that Liara wanted to say something else. She leaned to kiss Liara’s lips, giving her the courage to continue. “Besides, I’ve mostly enjoyed sharing you with other bedmates when you’ve asked me to join. And I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing you in that way. Or, more accurately, I would like for you to continue sharing  _me_  with other partners you find suitable. I wouldn't mind a little variety, either.”

Shepard felt a jolt of pleasure run through her at Liara’s words. The implied meaning that they could keep the power dynamic of their relationship in tact, at least in the bedroom, made her very happy. She would always love and adore Liara, but her little maiden had just given her permission to do it in the way that she was most comfortable with, and apparently the way they both preferred.

“Okay,” Shepard said, leaning her head down to brush her lips against Liara’s. “Whatever we do, we do together.”

Liara smiled, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of pleasure. "You chose me, Shepard. You love me. As long as that doesn't change, nothing else matters."


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The end. @_@ Wow, this has been a wild ride. I hope you enjoyed this rewrite/repost of the story, as well as the new scenes. :D
> 
> This chapter features a sex scene where Liara dances for some of Shepard's friends before their wedding, but the sexual contact between her and other people is rather minimal (this time).

**_Several months later..._ **

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day," Aria drawled. She leaned back into her cushioned seat, aiming a smirk in Shepard’s direction. "The Sultana of Normandy, married off and tied down forever."

Tevos cuddled into Aria's shoulder, tracing patterns across her flat stomach. "I did," she insisted, giving Shepard a smile to make up for her bondmate’s teasing. "I knew it would happen sooner or later, and I knew she would end up marrying for love. She's a secret romantic, whatever she might tell everyone else."

Instead of protesting as she might have done in the past, Shepard hung her head a little to hide her sheepish grin. Tevos was right. She was a romantic at heart, and now that she had Liara, she wasn't ashamed to admit it. In fact, being apart from her beautiful bride-to-be had her feeling a little lonely even in the company of her closest friends. She hoped Liara wouldn't take too much longer. With Tevos snuggled beside Aria, and Jack and Miranda curled up on the same cushion, her lap was feeling awfully empty.

"And I have to say, I'm surprised how good love looks on you," Miranda said. She remained sitting up, nursing a glass of wine while Jack toyed with her hair in a rare public display of affection. "I've never been so happy to be wrong."

Shepard snorted, folding her arms across her chest and shooting a smug look at her advisor. "Did I hear that right? Miranda Lawson finally admitting she was wrong about something? Damn, someone should write this down."

Miranda didn't miss a beat. "Considering how many times you've been wrong, Sultana, I think two is a fair number. And that's not even getting into Jack and Aria's mistakes."

Aria scowled, Tevos preened, and Jack dropped Miranda's hair. She took the goblet from her lover’s fingers, draining the rest in one swallow. When she put it down, her full lips were sticking out in a mock pout. "Hey, I get things right when it fucking counts: on the battlefield and in bed."

Miranda shook her head, but she couldn't quite hide the hint of a smile. "Do you even know the difference?"

Instead of being amused, Aria shot the two of them a silencing glare. "Save it," she ordered. "I think I hear something."

Shepard's head perked up, and she turned hopefully toward the door. Her ears strained, and after a few moments, she picked up the soft sound of clinking metal past the beaded curtains. Her heart tripped along faster and the shaft of her cock began to swell beneath her pants. She didn't know exactly what Liara had planned for tonight, but from the hints she had dropped, it was going to be something spectacular.

All the breath rushed out of her chest when the door opened. Liara was a vision in silver. Her top revealed more than it covered, pushing her full breasts close together and barely stopping above her nipples. Shiny coins linked together with delicate silver chains looped down her smooth shoulders and dangled from the bottom fringe, swaying over the flat expanse of her stomach. It was completely bare, showing off the toned muscles she had developed since her arrival in Normandy.

The lower half of the outfit covered her azure and nothing else, and even that was questionable. It dipped well below her navel, offering a lovely view of her abdomen. More decorative chains swayed between her naked thighs, glittering and clinking as she moved. A light, gauzy train of see-through fabric fluttered behind her, following her as she stepped closer, but not covering an inch of her gorgeous body.

After the several seconds it took to process the picture, Shepard finally looked at Liara's face. Her cheeks were tinged purple with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, but Shepard knew the love and joy dancing in Liara's eyes was only for her. "Please pardon the interruption," she murmured, gazing around the room and locking eyes with everyone present. "Madam Sha'ira told me the Sultana required a slave to entertain her and her friends the night before her wedding."

Shepard’s first instinct was to object to Liara’s choice of words. They were about to be bonded, and she considered Liara to be her equal in everything. But a gentle caress against her forearm stalled her protests. She looked up, recognizing the playfulness in Liara’s eyes. Her lover was only assuming a role for tonight, a role she was familiar with and both of them very much enjoyed. “Entertainment, huh? You’re a pretty little thing, but how do you expect to entertain all of us?”

Liara took a slow, steadying breath. There was no doubt that she was stepping outside of her comfort zone, and Shepard was humbled that her lover had taken it upon herself to do something special like this. “If it would please you, Sultana, I would like to dance for your pleasure. Sha’ira and I have taken the liberty of arranging for music in the next room.”

“Have you?” Shepard asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. She couldn’t help being impressed that Liara had actually managed to smuggle musicians into an adjoining room. They would be getting an excellent tip from her at the end of the evening, and she owed Sha’ira a bottle of her favorite Thessian Red as well. And Liara… her beloved would definitely not regret her decision to perform in front of an audience. “That sounds like a perfect way to spend my last night as a single monarch.” She gave Liara a joking look, but one that didn’t hide her lust. “I think my wife-to-be would approve.”

“I suspect she would, Sultana,” Liara said with a convincing bat of her eyelashes. She swayed over to a door at the other end of the room, one that led onto a balcony, and shared a few whispered words with what had to be the musicians outside. Only her head peeked around the door, and Shepard felt a surge of affection. Even after all this time, her lover was still a perfect mix of shy and wanton when it came to sex and her body. Moments later, music filled the room, and Liara made her way back to the center of the group, aiming a half-lidded gaze directly at her. “At your pleasure, Your Highness.”

It took all of Shepard’s willpower to resist leaping up off of her comfortable cushion and ravishing Liara against the nearest wall, but she ignored the ache in the pit of her stomach and the fullness in her cock. Instead, she looked at the slack-jawed expression on Jack’s face, the eagerness in Aria’s dark eyes, and the plain amusement Miranda couldn’t quite conceal. Best of all was Tevos, who already seemed to be plotting a similar surprise for Aria once their trip to Normandy was complete. It wouldn’t do to deprive her guests of such a delicious treat. “Then dance for me. You’ve got my undivided attention.”

Liara closed her eyes and listened to the rhythm, moving her hips in a manner she hoped was seductive. She enjoyed music, but she had never consciously set out to try and be alluring while dancing. However, she knew Shepard would enjoy the display, so she pushed her fears and misgivings to the side in order to give her bondmate-to-be something special. She curled her arms around her torso, framing her breasts and curves with sweeping movements as her hips moved in circular patterns

As her confidence grew, she opened her eyes, and when she did, she was staring directly into the vibrant green ones of her lover. It was as though she could read everything Shepard was feeling, and while there was a healthy dose of arousal and anticipation, she could also see the deep love and trust that was the foundation of their relationship. Liara’s heart swelled as she realized once again how lucky she was to have found something so precious.

For a moment, Liara danced just for Shepard, forgetting that there was even anyone else in the room until she heard Aria say, “Damn, Thea, why can’t you dance like that for me?”

The comment gave Liara the encouragement she needed to switch her attention to the others in the room. Miranda and Jack sat side by side on one of the plush cushions, both mesmerized by her movements. It would almost serve Aria right if she were to engage them first. She swayed over to them, giving Shepard a perfect view of her backside as she leaned forward to caress Jack’s cheek. Aria’s narrow-eyed glare and Jack’s low groan of approval were everything she could have hoped for. Meanwhile, Miranda and Tevos shared amused glances before focusing back on her. Their attention was almost more flattering, especially since she didn’t resemble their bondmates at all.

The music filtering in from the balcony picked up speed, and so did she, drawing her hands up and down her body as her hips pulsed with the beat. She gave Miranda a few moments of her time, aiming all her movements in the advisor’s direction and toying with a lock of her dark hair. A smile spread across her face, and Liara felt her heart flutter. Sometime very soon, she would have to ask Shepard to extend an invitation to both of them so she could taste those full lips for herself. And then, of course, there were Aria and Tevos…

She turned toward them, shivering at the way the clinking coins brushed along her naked skin. Aria’s back was propped up against a few pillows, letting her survey all the action in the room from a very comfortable, semi-reclined position, and Tevos was curled against her side. But while Tevos’s hand had been drawing random patterns over Aria’s abdomen when she had walked in, it was now between the Queen of Omega’s legs, massaging the impressive bulge there.

As she drew closer, Aria sat up a little straighter, reaching out to stroke her bare stomach. Luckily, Liara saw the move coming, and it was easy for her to sidestep the attention. “Ah, ah, ah,” she said, shaking her head at Aria as she continued to dance out of reach. “I’m the Sultana’s property. You shouldn’t touch without her permission.”

Before Aria could come to terms with being denied and take the obvious approach, Tevos beat her to it. “May I have the honor of touching your beautiful slave, Shepard?”

Even though she knew she should concentrate on the rhythm of the music, Liara couldn’t help but turn to look at Shepard as Tevos made her request. She could see the pleasure Shepard felt at being asked and the pride her Mistress had in her for being so desireable. Wetness blossomed between her legs. Pleasing Shepard was an absolute joy for her, and she was thrilled that tonight was already turning out so well.

“Of course,” Shepard said graciously. “I’m sure she needs some attention by now. Don’t you, pet?”

Liara turned back to Tevos with a delicate blush staining her cheeks, drawing close enough for the other asari to touch her. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect, but she was surprised when the tattooed matron pulled her down for a kiss. It wasn’t delicate in any way, and she was left gasping for breath as Tevos devoured her. When she was finally able to pull back, Liara realized that Tevos had used the amazing distraction of her mouth to take her top off, and she was naked from the waist up.

Tevos reached out, palming her breasts in her hands and giving them a teasing squeeze. Liara could only moan softly as they were kneaded and cupped in the most delicious way. Tevos seemed to purposely stay away from her nipples even though they begged for attention, and it felt so good that she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations for several moments. She whimpered, only opening her eyes when she felt Tevos pull back. It was then that she noticed the undignified pout gracing Aria’s usually confident features.

“It’s your own fault for acting so entitled,” Tevos said without a trace of sympathy in her voice. "You could have been the one touching her instead if you'd bothered to ask permission." Liara stifled a giggle at the incredulous look on Aria's face, but it quickly turned into a moan as Tevos leaned forward and drew one of her neglected nipples into her mouth.

"I really hate you sometimes," Aria muttered, but Liara barely heard her. The heat and pressure of Tevos's mouth sent a pulse of desire between her legs, and the scrap of fabric covering her azure was soaked in a matter of seconds. Her hips rocked forward against empty air, and she nearly lost her balance and tumbled into Tevos's lap.

"Careful, Tevos," Shepard said from behind her. Her voice was rough with desire beneath her amusement, and Liara's flesh burned as she remembered that her bondmate was watching her. "You're going to make her come early if you keep that up."

Tevos released her with a soft pop, and Liara whimpered in protest. She shivered as the cool air caressed her naked breasts, and the slick tip of her nipple throbbed at the loss. "Would that be such a bad thing, Shepard?" she asked, dark eyes gleaming with mischief. "It is your wedding night. Let me spoil you with a bit of a show."

Liara waited for Shepard's reply, blushing as she glanced back over her shoulder. Part of her was desperate for Tevos to continue what she had started, and she couldn't deny the thought of performing for such an appreciative audience had its appeal, but her eyes kept lingering on the form of her Mistress. Tonight was special, and another part of her longed for Shepard’s possessive touch.

Shepard seemed to consider the suggestion for a moment, and Liara found herself anxiously awaiting her lover’s answer. The seconds dragged on as she waited in breathless anticipation. While Shepard was often possessive of her, the Sultana also had no trouble sharing her, as long as she was involved. Liara couldn’t decide one way or another if she had a preference for how the rest of the night would go, and she was only too happy to defer to Shepard’s desires.

When Shepard held out a hand, Liara eagerly walked the few steps over to her lover and sighed as Shepard drew her down into her lap. She didn’t feel even the slightest twinge of regret at leaving Tevos’s pleasurable touch. “Not tonight, I think,” Shepard said, nuzzling into Liara’s neck and placing a possessive nip to her throat. The strong hands that settled on her waist were wonderfully familiar, and Liara realized that this was exactly what she wanted. Still, it didn’t prevent her from shivering with anticipation when Shepard added, “Perhaps in a few days, after our honeymoon. Would you and Aria be amiable to an invitation to our bedchamber?”

“Do I really need to answer that?” Aria asked.

Liara shivered as Shepard’s fingers teased lightly across the exposed skin of her abdomen, gliding down as far as the waistband of her skirt. “I’ll take that as a yes. I’d love for the two of you to join us as well,” she said, looking at Jack and Miranda. “I won’t be so conflicted about sharing her once she’s got my ring on her finger.” There was a short silence, and Liara looked back over her shoulder at Shepard, sensing that her lover wanted that firmer connection. Shepard looked deep into her eyes even as she spoke softly to the rest of the room. “When I marry her tomorrow, when we’re bonded for life, I want only thoughts of me in her head.”

It was as much a declaration of love as actually saying the words, and Liara felt her heart leap at Shepard’s heartfelt confession. She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn’t stop herself from twisting around and flinging her arms around Shepard’s neck, running her fingers through the Sultana’s short hair and pulling her down for a kiss. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved this beautiful person, and tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

At the first glide of Shepard’s tongue against the seam of her lips, Liara opened, welcoming it inside. It was a poor substitute for what she really wanted, but if Shepard had taught her anything, it was that anticipation only made sex that much sweeter. The things Shepard could do with her tongue were sinful, and she was always happy to be on the receiving end of those talents.

In their current position, she couldn’t get close enough to Shepard, so she broke away and turned around to straddle her lover’s lap, re-engaging their kiss as soon as she was settled. She moaned as her breasts pressed against the slightly rough material of Shepard’s shirt, the contrast in their state of dress only heightening her arousal. “So, little one,” Shepard purred, directing the words to her, but speaking loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. “Should we give our audience a little preview of what to expect?”

“We still haven’t agreed yet,” Miranda pointed out, and Liara’s eyes darted over in time to see Jack give her a pleading look.

Shepard’s hands began wandering down her sides, stroking the bare skin there and searching for the hook that held together the bottom section of her outfit. “Then maybe a preview is exactly what you need. I guarantee you’ll be interested in joining us once you see how responsive she is.”

It was a slightly ridiculous suggestion, especially since all four of them had seen Shepard claim her at various times, but appealing nonetheless. Liara tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpered, wordlessly letting Shepard know that she was more than happy to obey.

“I’m all for a demonstration,” Aria purred, sitting up straighter in her seat. Liara couldn’t help but notice Tevos’s hand slip into her pants at the same time. “Please, Shepard. Show us what you have in mind.”

Liara felt a shiver of pleasure run through her entire body as the anticipation built inside of her. She loved everything about this moment. She loved that Shepard was so obviously in control of the scene, she loved that she was being put on display, and she loved the obvious trust that she shared with her lover to be able to do this. It filled a need in both of them, and it only made her more certain of her choice to bond with Shepard.

“Turn around, pet,” Shepard said. Her voice was soft, but it was clearly an order. “Let’s give our audience a better view.”

Liara held her gaze for one long moment before complying. She knew that she had successfully conveyed everything she’d wanted to when Shepard’s eyes softened for a moment and the Sultana leaned forward to slowly kiss her lips. When she pulled back, the dominant gleam was back in Shepard’s eyes, and she felt a rush of wetness between her legs at what it meant.

Without needing to be asked again, she lifted up and shifted around on Shepard’s lap. She felt her cheeks heat with a soft blush as Shepard stripped her skirt off in the same motion, leaving her completely naked as she turned around to face the other two couples in the room. Being Shepard’s favorite had long ago cured her of any real embarrassment, but she still couldn’t control the involuntary reaction.

Once she was facing their audience, Shepard had her sit for a few moments, allowing their audience to take in the sight. Just as Liara expected, Aria’s eyes were drawn directly between her legs, hungrily taking in the folds of her azure. Tevos, Miranda, and even Jack had a little more self control, and each took their time admiring her other attributes before sliding their gazes lower.

After what was probably only a few minutes, but felt like hours, Shepard tapped her backside, wordlessly asking her to lift up. She did so eagerly, giving Shepard enough room to free her cock. Liara was certain the Sultana would still delay what she really wanted, but just being pressed flesh to flesh would be an improvement. She waited impatiently until she felt firm hands on her hips, and she couldn’t prevent the moan that slipped out as the head of Shepard’s cock slid between the lips of her azure. She tried to rise back up just a small amount so she could readjust and take Shepard inside of her, but her lover knew the move was coming and wouldn’t allow it.

“Not yet, little one,” Shepard purred beside her crest. She shivered as the warmth of Shepard’s breath fluttered over the hypersensitive ridges. “We’ve got a little show to put on first. You have to convince Miranda that there are merits to joining us.”

"What would you have me do, Mistress?" she asked, trembling as Shepard's lips skimmed her cheek.

Shepard laughed, and the low vibration raced down Liara's spine to throb between her legs. "You don't have to do anything. Just spread your legs and let me show our guests how responsive you are." The slight pause was full of promise, and Liara swallowed back a whimper. Shepard obviously had no intention of fucking her any time soon, and she had a feeling the wait was going to be almost unbearable.

She caught her lower lip between her teeth as teasing fingers slid along her stomach. The touch was gentle, but Liara could still feel the strength in Shepard's hand. It stroked her abdomen at first, curling possessively over her abdomen before dipping down to play through the parted lips of her azure. Another pulse of heat spilled from her at the first contact even though Shepard deliberately avoided her clit. She blushed with embarrassment, and her eyes darted from one face to another, trying to see if anyone else had noticed. Aria’s smirk and the heat of Miranda's stare made it obvious. She was completely exposed, and in this position, they could see everything Shepard was doing to her.

"That's it," Shepard sighed between hot kisses to her neck. "Stay just like that. If you try and take my cock before I give you permission, I won't let you come at all."

Liara's eyes fluttered shut, and she nodded her head in silent agreement. As much as she wanted to sink onto the firm shaft rubbing against her azure, her desire to obey was stronger. She was supposed to be the entertainment, and she was prepared to fulfill her promise.

"You're being pretty easy on her, aren't you, Shepard?" Aria asked. Liara stole a quick glance at the Queen of Omega from beneath her lashes. She was seated forward on her cushion, and Tevos's hand had slipped inside of her pants. "Of course she isn't going to disobey if you're barely tempting her. If this is all your pet can take now, are you sure she'll be able to handle the four of us?"

"She can handle it." Shepard's fingers finally found her clit, and it took all her willpower not to buck beneath the firm touch. Her inner muscles pulsed, and she released another spill of wetness onto the length of Shepard's cock. "I'm going to make her come just like this, without even fucking her. And she won't release until I give her permission."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Jack said with a smirk. "I remember your little performance at the festival, Shepard. Sure, watching you fuck her was entertaining, but neither of you seemed to have a lot of endurance."

A knife of desire sliced into Liara's stomach at the memory. Even though her audience was smaller this time, she felt even more exposed in the intimate setting for reasons she couldn't understand. She took in a sharp breath, and Shepard placed a reassuring kiss at the base of her throat as the circles on top of her clit sped up. "Trust me, she won't come before I tell her to. And you don't have much room to talk, Jack. I don't see Miranda snapping to attention every time you try to give her an order."

Liara whimpered softly, trying to focus Shepard’s attention back on her. Usually, she enjoyed listening to the banter that went on between Shepard and her friends, but it was difficult to think of anything except how much she wanted to come. Being put on display was overwhelming, and she was desperate for more direct stimulation.

“Aw. Your pet is feeling neglected, Shepard,” Aria commented, anything but sympathy coming through in her tone. “If you’re not up for the job, I’d be happy to take over for you. Give your pet a taste of what she can look forward to when you’re not being so greedy and keeping her all to yourself.”

Liara felt her clit twitch at the suggestion, and she wondered if Shepard might possibly change her mind about sharing her tonight. The feel of Shepard’s lips gliding over the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck, and the quick bite that followed to the same spot, were answer enough. “Patience, Aria,” Shepard said lazily after soothing the mark on her neck. The fingers circling her clit never stopped moving. “You let me worry about my slave and enjoy the attention you’re already getting before Tevos leaves you with only your hand for company.”

“What an excellent idea, Shepard,” Tevos said as the movement under Aria’s pants stopped. “It would serve her right for being such an ungrateful audience-member.”

If Liara hadn’t been so focused on the maddening circles Shepard was drawing around her clit, she would have laughed at the panicked look on Aria’s face as she brought her hand down over Tevos’s to keep her bondmate exactly where she was. She didn’t know how much more teasing she could stand without begging Shepard for more. The touch wasn’t fast or firm enough to make her come, and Shepard knew it. Her Mistress was purposely teasing her, and Liara couldn’t do anything to stop the wonderful torment.

Liara knew her thighs were slick with her own wetness. She could feel the warmth as it slipped steadily out of her. If she could just find a way to fit the head of Shepard’s cock to her entrance, the thick length would slide easily inside before Shepard could stop it. But Shepard knew that was her goal and continued to thwart her weak attempts to take what she needed. “Just a little more patience,” Shepard whispered against her cheek. This time, the words were only for her, and they made her inner walls clench with exquisite, aching emptiness. “Beg for me to let you come, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

She couldn’t have disobeyed if she wanted to. Shepard’s circling fingers and the thick, warm shaft rubbing deliciously against her azure were too tempting. She didn’t even need Shepard’s cock inside her, although she still desperately wanted it. She craved release no matter how her lover chose to grant it. “Please,” she gasped, raising the pitch of her voice when Shepard gave her another hard nip just beneath her jaw. “Please, Mistress. Let me come.”

She waited, hoping it had been enough, but Shepard didn’t speed up. Liara could only pump her hips helplessly with the guidance of the Sultana’s other hand. “What do you think, Miranda?” Shepard asked. The smugness in her voice nearly made Liara forget her orders and come despite the light touch. “Has she earned it yet?”

Liara’s eyes locked desperately onto the advisor’s face, hoping for a hint of mercy, but she didn’t find what she was looking for. Miranda was undeniably aroused, but apparently not satisfied. “Surely you’ve trained her to beg better than that, Shepard.”

A flush spread across Liara’s cheeks, and she let out a hoarse cry when the pressure along her ridge increased. Shepard’s pelvis shifted beneath hers, and the slick length of her cock pressed even more firmly in place. “Exactly what I was thinking. Jack? Any opinions?”

Liara pulled her lower lip between her teeth. She could barely meet the tattooed biotic’s gaze, but the lust burning in her eyes seemed to scorch every inch of naked flesh she possessed. “Make her earn it,” Jack said, grinning with delight. “You promised us entertainment, and I expect a fucking show.”

The heavy throb between Liara’s legs became a series of quick pulses. Only her desire to please her Mistress kept her from riding them out to their inevitable conclusion. She whimpered, looking to Aria and Tevos for support, but they were obviously enjoying her suffering. This time, Aria was the one with her hand beneath Tevos’s dress, and both of their eyes were glazed with lust. They wouldn’t be of any help.

“Again, little one,” Shepard said in a soothing voice. All of her motions stopped, and Liara nearly doubled over at the loss of sensation. Her clit twitched helplessly beneath Shepard’s fingers, and she fluttered against the warm shaft spreading her lips apart. “Beg me for permission to come, and try to be more convincing.”

Liara cast aside her embarrassment in favor of desperation. She lowered her eyes to the beautiful sight between her legs, running her tongue over her lips at the sight of Shepard’s cock just beneath her azure. The tip was already dripping with promise, and she would do anything to come and then take it inside her. She begged in broken sentences, hoping it would be enough to earn her a reprieve. “Please, Mistress, let me come for you. It’s all yours. My azure. My release. All of me.  _I’m_  yours. Please… please let me show you… I’ll do anything you ask. Anything to please you.”

She wasn’t certain if it was the words or the unfiltered need in her voice, but Shepard finally gave her what she had been waiting for. Without waiting to see whether Miranda or any of the others approved, Shepard abandoned her clit and clutched her hips instead. Liara found herself being lifted several inches into the air, and she shivered in surprise and delight as the blunt head of Shepard’s cock lined up with her entrance. The entire length pushed inside with one smooth stroke, splitting her apart with a blissfully familiar ache. Liara gasped in surprise, but the sound broke off as she shouted in pleasure at the wonderful fullness. She hadn’t expected Shepard to take her until she had come at least once, but she didn’t care that her Mistress was going back on her word. She had meant what she said. She would do anything to please Shepard, and she would do it gladly.

“Again,” Shepard panted, sounding almost as desperate as Liara felt. “I want—I need to hear you say it.”

It took a few moments for her to process what Shepard was saying. Her inner muscles tugged at the thick shaft, savoring the pounding pressure she could feel just inside and the ache along her own front wall. She had never felt so full. But somehow, she understood what her bondmate wanted. “I’m yours. Goddess, Shepard, I’m yours.”

“Good girl.” Shepard’s fingers began rubbing furiously over the firm ridge of her clit, too rough and also just right. “You’re going to say that again tomorrow in front of the entire kingdom. But for now, I want the orgasm I can feel swelling around my cock. Give it to me. Come for me.”

Liara was helpless in the face of her bondmate’s desire. She came in a trembling burst of tears, clutching greedily at Shepard’s cock as the tightly-coiled tension finally snapped. A river rushed from inside of her, flooding around the base of Shepard’s shaft and spilling across both their thighs. Once she started, she couldn’t seem to stop. Pulse after pulse of heat surged with each scrape of Shepard’s fingers, and she sobbed with every burst of wetness her Mistress pulled from her.

Somewhere in the midst of her release, her swimming eyes made contact with their audience. All four of them were riveted, and the knowledge that they were witnessing Shepard’s possession of her sent her spiraling into an even more powerful release. She clutched Shepard’s muscular forearms, desperate for something to hold, and surrendered completely as the next glistening streams splashed onto the rug beneath them.

“Nice distance,” Tevos teased, “but I’m afraid she’s ruined that lovely carpet.”

“And you broke your promise,” Miranda added. “I thought you were going to make her come without fucking her?”

“Don’t care.” Shepard scooped Liara into her arms and lowered her onto the floor. Her cock dragged against the swollen, ridged place along Liara’s front wall, and the adjustment forced out another gush of warmth around her. As soon as she was sure Liara wouldn’t fall, her hips found an insistent rhythm. She couldn’t help herself. The tight, fluttering velvet around her felt too good to give up. “Had to be inside her. She feels  _amazing_  when she comes...”

Just saying the words made her length pulse. It had taken everything she had to keep from coming right along with Liara, and she didn’t have much self-control left. She decided to be selfish, clutching both of her beautiful slave’s hips for leverage instead of continuing to toy with her clit. The strain building along her shaft needed satisfaction. Instead of fighting against the heavy fullness, she drove into Liara as hard and fast as she dared, giving into her instincts. She  _had_  to claim this beautiful woman beneath her, to make sure everyone knew Liara was hers.

“Shepard…”

Hearing her name in Liara's breathy, pleading voice was wonderful, but feeling her rock back and shift her knees further apart was too much. It was a gesture of complete submission, and the show of trust and acceptance pushed Shepard over the edge. She slammed forward one last time, thrusting as far as she could into Liara's azure as a pulse rippled along her shaft.

The full force of her orgasm hit a split second later. She dug her fingers into the tops of Liara's thighs hard enough to leave bruises, sinking her teeth into a tempting blue shoulder and holding on for dear life. A surge of warmth shot from the tip of her cock, and she growled into the salt and flesh beneath her tongue. She needed to leave countless marks, to fill Liara with everything she had.

She desperately wanted to stay still, but her body wouldn't let her. She drove into Liara over and over again, pumping jet after jet of come into the welcoming heat of her bondmate's azure until it was overflowing with her. But it still wasn't enough. She stayed buried for the next several spurts, determined to send them as deep as she could.

"She..." _—pard..._

Suddenly, Liara's mind was clawing at hers, begging for entrance. Shepard didn't have the strength or desire to deny her. She needed her beloved as close as possible, to know her mind as well as her body, to take and touch every bit of Liara that she could. ' _I love you',_  she thought, abandoning her efforts to dominate. She didn't need them anymore. Liara already belonged to her. She could feel it in the meld, traveling through every strand that bound them together. Liara was hers, and nothing could tear them apart.

 _'I... I love you, too...'_  Even in the midst of the joining, Liara's voice was broken, barely able to form words. Shepard allowed herself a moment of smugness. As she gave another thrust of her hips, she felt the familiar spot inside of Liara begin to swell again. It wouldn't take much to send both of them over the edge again, and this time, they would be able to share it together.

 _'Come for me again, Liara._ ' Shepard pulled out for a brief moment, but only long enough to flip the beautiful maiden onto her back. She was back inside before Liara even had time to whimper in protest. She couldn't stand being separated for more than a moment. ' _Come_ with _me.'_

Then words and thoughts dissolved, and feelings took over. Liara's knee hooked around her waist, she slid forward with one last thrust, and they came as one. They arched and clung to each other, falling into a long, deep kiss that cut off their shared breaths. Shepard spilled over into the shivering silk of Liara's azure, groaning into the honey-sweet mouth under hers. Liara tensed beneath her, and a second flood of heat ran between their bodies. It soaked her skin and the rug beneath them, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted, all she needed, was for Liara to be hers.

Shepard had to tear away from Liara in order to breathe long before she stopped coming. She gasped, panting raggedly against Liara's mouth as she emptied herself in thick, powerful spurts. Liara's muscles squeezed even tighter around her, milking out every drop she had to give until neither of them had anything left and all that remained was aftershocks. She dipped down for one last kiss, skimming softly over her pet's bruised, kiss-swollen lips and shaking as a gentle tongue greeted her.

The sound of applause jolted her out of the moment. She pulled back, running a soothing hand along Liara's thigh to comfort her as she left. Miranda, Jack, Tevos, and Aria were all staring at her with different but equally delighted expressions. "Well done, Shepard," Miranda said with a smile that almost stretched off her face. "You've more than made your point. Jack and I would be happy to join you."

"Thank fuck," Jack huffed, flopping half way into Miranda's lap and inhaling sharply against her throat. A visible tremor ran through her thin, wiry muscles, and Shepard had a feeling she wouldn't last long if Miranda reached between her legs.

"Us too," Aria added. Sometime while Shepard hadn't been paying attention, her pants had ended up on the floor, and Tevos had taken their place. The Queen of Omega's eyes were dark, and Shepard suspected it was so Tevos could borrow her eyes while facing the other direction. Her face was buried into Aria's shoulder, and she let out soft, needy sighs every time Aria's hips rocked beneath hers. "I thought I was—fuck, Tevos… I thought I was going to be disappointed without having a taste of her myself, but that was extremely entertaining."

Shepard laughed. "So I can see." She dropped another kiss onto Liara's warm forehead, and was pleased to see a glazed look of contentment on her face. She had fucked her pet into exhaustion, and she wasn't the least bit disappointed about it. "Are you all right, love? Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some water," Liara said with a slight break in her voice. Her eyes darted over to their audience. Aria and Tevos were twined together, moving with increasing urgency while Miranda hurried to peel away the straps that bound Jack's chest, tracing the outlines of several intricate tattoos with her lips. "After that, I'm yours for whatever you wish."

"My only wish is to marry you," Shepard said, tilting Liara's face back toward hers. As appealing as the show across the room was, she wanted Liara's full attention for just a moment longer before they enjoyed it. "You know, it’s good to be the Sultana. I always get what I wish for."

* * *

Ashley looked on from her position of honor at Shepard’s side as the Sultana and her new queen said the last words of their vows. She was smiling so much that muscles in her face were starting to feel sore. Her best friend was getting married, but not only that. Shepard, who had fought against being tied down for so long, was actually being bonded to another by choice. Love looked good on the Sultana, and there was no doubt that love was the emotion that filled her every time she looked at Liara.

The final words were said, and Shepard bent her head to give her new bondmate a kiss, their first kiss as a married couple. It would have been a short and appropriate for the occasion, if Liara hadn’t insisted on more. When Shepard tried to pull back, Liara threaded her fingers through Shepard’s hair and held her in place, her lips demanding that Shepard open and allow her entrance. This time, they didn’t pull apart until an encouraging whoop came from the crowd, originating from somewhere in Aria’s direction. The applause was nearly deafening, and even Ashley had to chuckle to herself at how happy the newlyweds were.

She waited until Shepard and Liara were halfway down the aisle before turning and offering her arm to Samantha, Liara’s maid of honor, and following behind the happy couple. As she turned to face the crowd, Ashley eyes immediately sought out Sha’ira, finding her lover almost instantly even in the throng of people. From the moment their gazes locked, Ashley couldn’t breathe. Just looking at Sha’ira had that effect on her.

“Take a breath, Captain,” Samantha murmured. “This is the Sultana’s day. You wouldn’t want to steal her thunder by passing out, would you? Then I might have to resuscitate you, and I don’t feel like having Madam Sha’ira angry with me.”

The friendly jibes did the trick and Ashley started to breathe again, another chuckle escaping her as she processed Samantha’s words. “I’m sure Sha’ira would thank you for saving her consort, even if it meant giving the kiss of life.”

It was Samantha’s turn to laugh. “I think you underestimate how protective she is of you.”

They reached the end of the aisle and Samantha gently extracted her arm from the crook of Ashley’s. She pushed up onto her toes and placed a kiss on Ashley’s cheek, leaning close to her ear for a moment. “You two are good for each other. I’ve never seen Sha’ira so happy, and you seem more carefree as well. Hopefully, the next wedding we all attend will be yours. Don’t wait too long.” Then she pulled back and walked away, toward her other friends in the harem.

Ashley looked after her a little dumbly as she thought about Samantha’s parting words until she felt arms slip around her waist. She knew instantly who they belong to and turned in Sha’ira’s embrace, leaning down to give her a kiss.

“Mmm, I do love how you greet me,” Sha’ira said against her lips, taking one more small sample before pulling back. “What were you two talking about?”

Ashley smiled. “She was just reminding me that I have plans of my own to make.”

"Plans involving me, I hope," Sha'ira purred. The low breath of promise in her voice made Ashley's heart pound hard against the cage of her ribs. It didn't stop until it had settled firmly between her legs. Fortunately, she didn't have to hide her reactions anymore. When she thought back on all the time she had wasted, she could only shake her head with regret—until she remembered how lucky she was now. The past several months had been the happiest of her life, and she wouldn't change them for anything.

She pulled Sha'ira close, wrapping an affectionate arm around her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her temple. It was one of the soft spots she instinctively gravitated toward when they were close. "My plans always involve you. In fact, that's what Samantha was saying when..."

Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of something over the top of Sha'ira's head. Her attention didn't normally waver when her lover was near, but the sight was too amusing to overlook. Shepard stood in the middle of the hall with a horrified expression on her face, looking as though she wanted to disappear. Standing before her were two asari matriarchs, and one of them was very familiar.

"Oh no," Ashley said, somewhere between a groan and a laugh. "Is that Aethyta? I think she's cornered Shepard."

Sha'ira turned to follow her gaze, lifting a delicate hand to hide her smile. "Oh no is right. That isn't just Matriarch Aethyta. Her companion is Matriarch Benezia T'Soni, one of Thessia's most respected diplomats."

Although she had never met the Matriarch before, Ashley knew that name. "Wait, that's Liara's mom?" She couldn't help it. She laughed loudly, earning glares from a few of the people around her. "Shit. No wonder Shepard looks like she wants to melt into a puddle on the floor."

"Perhaps we should go save her," Sha'ira suggested. Her eyes gleamed, and Ashley suspected she wanted to listen in on what had to be a hilarious conversation. "The Sultana would probably appreciate a buffer."

Ashley was torn. She was also tempted to participate in one of Shepard's rare moments of embarrassment, but the dress Sha'ira was wearing competed for her interest. It only revealed a few flashes of skin—her slender ankles, slits along the sides of her long, luxurious legs, a diamond of flesh just above her cleavage—but the fit hinted at everything that wasn't immediately visible. She bit her lip, groaning a little as she tried to decide. "Don't you want to hear more about those plans I was talking about?" she asked hopefully.

"I would  _definitely_  like to hear more about that, Captain." Sha'ira turned back toward her, giving her a long, thorough up-and-down. "Especially since you're wearing that uniform. It brings out your best features."

"Well..." Ashley leaned in close enough for their noses to brush, smiling as the warmth of Sha'ira's breath grazed her lips. "The plans actually require taking off the uniform. Hope you don't mind?"

Sha'ira gave her a soft kiss that lingered for several moments. "I don't mind at all, but we really should go and wish the Sultana and her bride well first if we're going to escape from the celebration early. I suspect they will appreciate a diversion and let us slip away without complaints."

Knowing it wouldn’t do any good to argue, and the quickest way to get her lover where she really wanted her was to go along, Ashley placed Sha’ira’s hand in the crook of her arm and steered them toward Liara, Shepard, and the new in-laws. She exchanged short pleasantries with people she knew along their route, trying not to show her impatience with each little delay. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, and while Ashley couldn’t fault them for it, she wanted a happy ending of her own before the day was over.

As they drew closer to Shepard and her little party, Ashley could see her friend’s eyes shifting nervously between Matriarch Benezia and Aethyta. Shepard had always been calm and collected, fearless in the face of danger, but right now, she seemed terrified. She looked as though she wanted to slap her hands across Aethyta’s mouth, or maybe crawl into a hole where no one could find her. And as she steered Sha’ira closer, Ashley understood why.

“...their sexcapades are legendary,” Aethyta was saying, a smile on her face as she revelled in embarrassing both Shepard and her daughter. “They had to start paying the maids and laundry staff more just because of the mess they make.” She nudged Benezia with her elbow and gave her a salacious wink. “It seems your daughter does take after you in at least one way, eh Nezzie?”

The fact that she didn’t get a response from her bondmate didn’t seem to faze Aethyta at all. She just kept on going, not caring who she might embarrass. “And who would have ever imagined that our shy little girl would grow up into such an exhibitionist? I’ve only come across them fucking in the hall or out in the gardens three times, but I’ve heard so many stories. Like when Shepard was awaiting an emissary from Tuchanka. Apparently, she got bored with waiting, and what better way to pass the time than fucking your favorite harem girl?”

Aethyta was laughing so hard that it was difficult to string two words together without interrupting herself, but she seemed determined to finish the story. “So, anyway, Miranda finally showed the Krogan ambassador into the Sultana’s study, and there’s Shepard, buck-ass naked, with Liara bent over her desk. I really can’t even imagine how utterly priceless Lawson’s face must have been in that moment.”

“Miranda always did need to learn to knock,” Sha’ira quipped as they joined the uncomfortable group. That got Aethyta laughing again, and it even pulled a small smile from Liara. Shepard however, still seemed to be wishing she could just disappear, and Benezia didn’t look particularly amused either.

Wanting to ease her new bondmate’s embarrassment, Liara jumped at the opportunity to introduce the newcomers. “Mother, allow me to introduce you to Madam Sha’ira and Ashley Williams. Ashley is the Captain of the Guard and Shepard’s second in command. Sha’ira is responsible for the girls in the palace harem. She was very kind to me when I first arrived.”

Sha’ira and Liara exchanged a soft look, and Ashley couldn’t help but wonder exactly what they were thinking about. She only looked away when Shepard reached over to throw an arm around her shoulder, clinging to the shirt of her military uniform like a lifeline. “I don’t know what I’d do without Ash and Sha’ira,” she gushed, obviously eager for a change of subject. “In fact, you have Ashley to thank for this wedding. When I found out Liara was your daughter, Matriarch T’Soni, I wasn’t sure what to think. I was afraid our relationship might cause a diplomatic incident…”

“There’s still time,” Matriarch Benezia said, but with the deadpan delivery, Ashley couldn’t tell whether she was joking or not.

Shepard’s eyes widened, but she cleared her throat and continued. “...but Ash convinced me to follow my heart. I’ll always be grateful to her for that.”

Even though she knew Shepard was mostly trying to distract Benezia from Aethyta’s embarrassing commentary, Ashley was touched by the declaration of friendship. She smiled, although she shrugged off Shepard’s arm and gave her a playful nudge. “Well, someone had to convince you to put a ring on Liara’s finger. All of us could tell how crazy you were about her. You were just the last one to get the message.”

“Isn’t that always how it goes?” Aethyta chuckled. “Nezzie practically had to club me over the head before I realized she was interested in me.”

That got Liara’s attention. “Really?” she asked, eyes widening in surprise. “Mother always told me you expressed an interest in her first.”

Aethyta let out a very undignified snort. “What? Nah. I mean, sure, I came on to her for sex, but I didn’t realize she actually  _liked_  me until she slapped me across the face and told me. I thought I was just an enemy with benefits.”

Liara’s eyes grew even wider. “Enemies with… benefits?” she repeated while Benezia turned some of her annoyance onto Aethyta.

“Perhaps this isn’t an appropriate time for this particular story,” she said in a slightly cold voice, but Ashley thought she could see the start of a blush on the icy matriarch’s cheeks.

Aethyta ignored Benezia and kept talking to Liara. “You know what I’m talking about, kid. Enemies with benefits. Someone you fuck even though you can’t stand them? Oh, never mind. And here I thought Normandy had expanded your horizons a little. Good thing Shepard isn’t hung up on monogamy, eh?” Aethyta aimed an elbow at Shepard’s ribs, and the proud Sultana wilted under Benezia’s narrow-eyed stare.

“Monogamy isn’t so bad,” Ashley said. She folded her arm around Sha’ira’s slender waist, grinning when her lover melted into her side.

“I think Captain Williams is trying to say that Shepard is absolutely devoted to your daughter, Matriarch T’Soni,” Sha’ira said in a soothing voice. “I’ve known the Sultana for many years, and never before has she been so caring or attentive toward another person. As Ashley said earlier, it was obvious to all of us how deep her feelings were. We knew this wonderful day was coming long before it was officially announced.”

Matriarch Benezia’s face softened ever so slightly, and Ashley caught Liara mouthing a quiet ‘thank you’ in Sha’ira’s direction. “I’m glad to hear it. I might be a little overprotective of her, but all I want is for my daughter to be happy. If that means marrying a human and becoming the leader of a new kingdom… well, I might need some time to adjust, but I would never dream of standing in her way.”

Liara’s lips trembled, and she let go of Shepard’s hand to give her mother a tight embrace. While the two of them were distracted, Shepard aimed a glare at Aethyta. “I’m going to kill you later,” she mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.

“No, you won’t,” Aethyta said, not bothering to modulate her voice. “You’ll be too busy enjoying your honeymoon.” She made a few rude gestures to clarify her point, and Shepard let out a miserable groan.

“Speaking of which, I think that’s our cue,” Ashley whispered to Sha’ira. “Hey, Shepard,” she added, opening her arms for a hug. “Sha’ira and I are going to check out the buffet. You gonna be okay here?”

Shepard gave her a short, firm embrace, clapping her fondly on the back. “Sure you are, Chief. Sure you are. Leave me to my doom, then.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it doom,” Sha’ira murmured. She hugged Shepard as well, brushing a soft kiss across her cheek. “But Liara looks as though she might need a moment.” Ashley snuck a glance out of the corner of her eye, and she was only a little surprised to see that Liara was crying. The maiden and her mother were having a whispered conversation, and it made her feel a little better about leaving Shepard on her own. Hopefully most of the awkwardness had dissipated.

“Congratulations again, Shepard,” Ashley said when Sha’ira was back by her side. “I honestly never thought I’d see the day when you were happily married, but I’m glad I was wrong.”

Shepard turned her gaze to Liara and a small smile tilted her lips, one that Ashley was sure Shepard didn’t even know was there. “Thanks, Ash,” she said even as her attention was focused on her new bondmate.

Assured that Shepard was properly distracted for the moment, Ashley took her cue to leave. She held out her arm and felt a happy little flutter in her chest when Sha’ira’s hand slid through the crook of her elbow. Ashley led her away from the happy couple and toward a quieter corner. “This isn’t the way to the buffet table, Captain,” Sha’ira teased, giving her a sidelong look.

Ashley chuckled as she found a quiet spot and gently backed Sha’ira up against the wall. “Oh, come on. Even Shepard, in her newly married bliss, knew that was a lie. There are so many more fun things to do.” She leaned down and gently brushed her lips against her lover’s, sighing at how right it felt. Sha’ira made her happier than she’d even thought possible, and for that, Ashley would be forever grateful.

“Mmm,” Sha’ira hummed, “I do like the way you think.” She pressed her lips back against Ashley’s and pulled her Captain closer to her, enjoying the feel of her lover’s strong, lean body against her own. Sha’ira might not know the bliss of having a bondmate yet, but she was in no rush because she knew that Ashley was hers, and that was all she needed for now. This was Shepard and Liara’s happy ending, or at least a very happy new beginning. Hers and Ashley’s could wait for another time.

 

**THE END**


	30. Babymaking Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! In celebration of Andromeda's release... @psychotic-cat17 and I added a special happy ending to this old fic. We hope you enjoy it.

Shepard was in her favorite place in the world, cradled between Liara’s thighs with her cock buried to the hilt in her bondmate’s azure. They both still trembled with the lingering effects of their shared orgasm, and Shepard could feel the pull of lassitude as Liara slowly trailed absent-minded fingertips over her sweat-slicked back. Liara was the only one who ever held her like this, the only one she would ever allow herself to be this vulnerable with.

It hadn't always been that way. Sometimes, Shepard still couldn't believe that Liara was really her consort, that the two of them were really married, that they truly belonged to each other. Despite their instant attraction, they had taken a long road before confessing their feelings. Now, though, those same powerful feelings went without speaking. They were present in every meld, and even in every touch.

Unfortunately, before Shepard could bask in the contentment of their post-coital bliss, there was a knock on her bedroom door just before it was rudely opened. Shepard tensed for a split second before registering the intruder as Miranda and sinking back into Liara’s pliant, welcoming body. Miranda had found her in similar positions too many times for Shepard to remember, so she was no longer embarrassed about such situations.

Had Liara indicated any level of discomfort at being caught in their current state, Shepard would have taken some action, but Liara’s only response was to murmur a quick greeting to Miranda without stopping the soothing play of her fingers. In fact, if Liara had any response at all to the interruption, it was one of desire. Shepard felt Liara’s inner walls pulse excitedly around her cock, and it was all she could do to keep from groaning at the wonderful sensation.

It was no secret that Liara had more than just a small streak of exhibitionism in her, and Shepard was usually more than happy to indulge it. Shepard was up for fulfilling every one of Liara’s fantasies, and they’d made a lot of progress in that area over the year they’d been married. From the serious expression on Miranda’s face, however, Shepard doubted that her advisor would appreciate a show.

“Really, Shepard. With how often I find you two fucking, there should be a little blue Shepard or five running around by now,” Miranda quipped, coming to a stop at the side of Shepard’s enormous bed and crossing her arms over her chest. She looked directly at Shepard with an expectant quirk of her eyebrow.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at the dig about her duty to produce an heir—a constant bit of contention between them—and decided to get in a little shot of her own. “If you don’t think I’m doing it right, you could always join us and give me some pointers. Liara enjoys a little extra attention, and we all know I can handle both of you.” She gave a firm flex of her hips to emphasize her point, causing Liara to moan and arch beneath her. Liara fluttered wildly around her, and Shepard knew it wouldn’t be long before she was ready to take her bondmate again.

Desire flashed in Miranda’s eyes for a second before she shuttered her expression, but it was enough for Shepard to experience a sense of smug satisfaction. Miranda might have wanted to ignore the invitation, but Shepard knew she’d thought about it for just a second before being ruled by her more logical mind.

“Some other time, Shepard,” Miranda said, her voice betraying no hint of weakness. “Right now you have a meeting with the Turian primarch, and you will not keep him waiting. Sorry, Liara.” Miranda’s hard expression softened into an apologetic one as she directed her last words to Liara.

“It is fine, Miranda,” Liara said after Shepard gave her one last soft kiss on the lips and pulled away from her, rolling to the side of the bed to stand up. “Waiting will just make it that much better when she comes back to me.”

Shepard smiled to herself as she went about getting cleaned up. Liara might think she knew the hardships of waiting, but she really didn’t. Shepard rarely required Liara to wait for anything in regards to sex, both because she was terribly impatient herself and because she didn’t usually have the heart to ignore Liara when she begged so prettily for what she wanted.

"Don't worry," Shepard said, giving Liara a tender smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'm not worried," Liara protested, but her gaze belied her words. Her eyes remained fixed on Shepard's abdominal muscles—a fact that Shepard noticed with more than a little pride. She gave them a small flex before ducking into the bathroom, making sure to give Liara an eyeful of her ass as she went.

Unfortunately, Miranda took it upon herself to follow.

"I wasn't merely joking before, Shepard," Miranda said, her voice low but firm. "You do need to consider the future of the kingdom—"

"Stop right there," Shepard said, holding up her hand. "You've given me this speech before. I know Liara and I need to have a child, and I promise we will. I just. . ." She sighed. "We've only been married a year. I want us to be ready."

Miranda remained unconvinced. "You're as ready as any couple I've ever known. The two of you practically finish each other's sentences. In the past year, you've turned running the kingdom into such a simple procedure that you have more time than any normal person would approve of to  _ indulge _ yourselves."

"That's mostly because of you," Shepard admitted.

Miranda didn't deny it. "You need an heir, Shepard, and soon. The other kingdoms are starting to whisper. They wonder if perhaps Liara isn't capable."

Shepard groaned. She really wasn't in the mood for this familiar argument, and she would never be able to bathe in peace and finish in time to meet the primarch if Miranda didn't let up. Seeing no other option, she started walking her adviser back into one of the walls. "So, when did you say I had to meet the primarch again?" she said, locking eyes with her prey.

To her credit, Miranda didn't stammer, although Shepard saw her eyes dart down as their bodies came close to touching. "As soon as possible."

"Give me a more specific answer."

"Within the hour—"

"Good." With only the slightest pause to make sure Miranda wouldn't protest, Shepard captured her lips. After a moment of what Shepard assumed was surprise, Miranda kissed her back, harder and fiercer than Shepard expected. Apparently, her display in the bedroom had affected her friend more than expected. She was able to shift Miranda’s clothes without any protests, and Miranda even helped her, pulling down her pants as fast as possible without breaking their kiss.

When Miranda nipped at her lower lip—possibly to sneak in a breath, possibly to say a useless statement about how they didn't have time for this despite the fact that she was half-naked—Shepard responded by hitching one of Miranda's long, silky legs up around her waist. The base of her shaft grazed Miranda's wetness, and whatever her adviser had been going to say was lost in a low moan.

Shepard smirked. "Liara," she called out before Miranda could kiss her again. "Come in here please. I need your help with something. . ."

It didn’t take Liara long to wander in. Her eyes widened as she took note of what was happening, but she laughed in amusement. “Are you sure you need my help? You seem to have the situation well in hand.” But from the look on Liara’s face, Shepard knew her bondmate would be more than glad to join in.

Shepard reached for Miranda’s other leg, trying to ignore the hot, messy kisses Miranda was placing along her neck and the nails raking along her back. Either Miranda really needed some stress relief, or she thought giving in to the inevitable would make things go by faster. It almost made Shepard want to stretch things out, just to prove she could.

“I don’t  _ need _ your help,” Shepard said as she hefted Miranda up, carrying her toward the sunken tub in the middle of the room. “But I always want it.”

“Just make it quick,” Miranda muttered against her ear. “We really don’t have time for thi—mmm…” She let out another moan as Shepard’s length rubbed against her, and Shepard couldn’t help but chuckle in triumph.

She met Liara at the edge of the pool, and the two of them leaned in for a kiss over Miranda’s shoulder—and Shepard didn’t miss the fact that Liara’s hands had drifted down along Miranda’s back to squeeze her ass.

“I’m the Sultana,” Shepard said, speaking to Miranda even as she lost herself in Liara’s dancing blue eyes. “I have time to do whatever I want.”

* * *

Liara snuck another glance at Shepard over the top of her book, confirming that her bondmate hadn’t moved since coming into the bedroom and sitting on the edge of their bed fifteen minutes ago. Shepard was such a high energy person that it was rare to see her so still. Usually, she only quieted down this much when she was completely drained, either from an extremely strenuous workout or, more often, hours of sexual pleasure with various members of her harem.

It was unlikely that Shepard’s meeting with the Turian primarch had caused her current mood, since Normandy was on very solid allied ground with Palaven. Taking that into account, it didn’t take Liara long to figure out that Shepard was likely still thinking about what had happened before that meeting. Shepard was very good at hiding her feelings, but Liara knew that Miranda’s constant reminders to produce an heir were weighing on her bondmate.

Liara got up from the lounge she’d been resting on while waiting for Shepard to return and climbed onto the bed behind her. In the bedroom, Liara usually waited for cues from Shepard before touching her since that was the power dynamic they both enjoyed, but this was about comfort, so Liara crawled up to Shepard and wrapped her arms around her bondmate. She hugged her until Shepard started to relax, that strong, capable body softening into the comforting cradle of her embrace.

“Are you all right?” Liara asked softly, her chin perched on Shepard’s shoulder to physically connect them the entire length of their bodies. She could have been more specific with her question, but Liara had no desire to push Shepard into a conversation she didn’t want to have. They would have to talk about it sooner rather than later, but it didn’t absolutely have to be tonight.

Shepard was silent for a long time, but Liara knew she was just trying to organize her thoughts. Liara couldn’t read Shepard’s thoughts without a proper meld, but even without one, they were connected on a much deeper level than most. It was easy for Liara to sense Shepard’s emotions.

“Why haven’t you conceived?” Shepard finally asked, the words spoken so softly that Liara almost missed them even with how close they were. There was no accusation in the words, just a genuine curiosity that threw Liara off for a minute. And when she didn’t respond, Shepard continued, a little stronger of voice, “I mean, you’re an asari. We don’t even need to have sex for you to conceive. There’s no worrying about hit or miss. You choose when and how.”

Liara held Shepard tighter before she responded. “You are right. I could conceive anytime I chose. Right now if I wanted to… if you wanted to. But I have gotten the impression that you feel… conflicted on the matter, so I never tried to. If you are worried that I do not want children, please know that nothing would make me more proud, more happy, than to be the mother of your daughters. I love you, Shepard, and any children that we have will be the legacy of that love.”

"It's not that I don't want to have children with you," Shepard protested, a little guiltily. The tone of her voice took Liara by surprise. Though she was a thoughtful enough leader to acknowledge mistakes, rarely was she outwardly apologetic. "I do. It's just that everyone else is always putting so much pressure on us. Miranda, other leaders, the entire Kingdom. It feels like the whole world is watching, waiting for something that should be only ours."

Liara dipped her head, placing a tender kiss on the ball of Shepard's shoulder. Though her lips met the fabric of Shepard's shirt, she could still pick up her bondmate's familiar, comforting scent. "I understand those feelings, Shepard. But any daughters we have will be ours and no one else's. We will have them on our terms, when  _ we _ are ready for them. I promise."

From Shepard's beaming smile, Liara knew she had said exactly the right thing. Her heart glowed with warmth as Shepard cupped her cheeks and bent down to kiss her, letting their lips press softly together. But although the kiss started out gentle and tender, it soon became heated and hungry. Before Liara knew it, she was sucking eagerly on Shepard's tongue.

Shepard only broke off from their deep mingling of mouths to mutter, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course." Liara's face grew warm, but she found the courage to add, "Although I will not deny that the thought of having your children... excites me."

"Excites you," Shepard drawled. It was something they had discussed before, both verbally and through the meld, but it was still something of a sensitive topic, given their situation. This time, however, Shepard seemed quite receptive. "It  _ excites _ you to think of bearing the Sultana's heirs?"

"It excites me to think of carrying my beloved bondmate's daughters," Liara corrected. Still, she couldn't hide the fluttering of her lashes or the slight gasp that slipped from her throat.

"Of course," Shepard said, gazing at her with such intense heat that Liara felt it licking at her skin. "But that doesn't mean what I said is any less true, too."

Liara flushed. "Sometimes, Shepard, the things you say..."

Shepard took that as encouragement. She tipped Liara back onto the bed as she drew them into their next kiss, positioning herself so that Liara could feel every bit of her weight, as well as the full length of her body. They kissed needily, sloppily, until they were forced to break apart for air again.

"I'm right though, aren't I?" Shepard's fingers began toying with the thin straps that held up her gauzy skirt, and Liara waited to see whether she would untie them or simply snap them as she had done so often before. Instead, Shepard did neither. She flipped the front of Liara's thin skirt up to reveal everything beneath. "Your heart wants to have my children because you love me. But your body wants to carry the Sultana's heirs because it's hungry."

Liara didn't deny it. Shepard spoke the truth, and every word sent a stab of desire straight to her core. She could feel the hardness of Shepard's cock pressing against her leg , and even covered as it was by Shepard's pants, she could feel the pressure within. The muscles of her azure rippled with anticipation, and slick, sticky heat began spreading there, slipping out to cling to her inner thighs

“It is nothing more than biological imperative,” Liara countered, trying to deflate Shepard’s burgeoning ego. She knew her bondmate would see right through her explanation, but that was part of their game. And Liara had no doubt that Shepard had purposely steered their night in this direction because she was done with the seriousness of their earlier conversation. She was happy to play along if it drew her bondmate from her melancholy mood.

“You are the Sultana. And you rose to that position by being the strongest, the smartest, the most adaptable.” Liara’s words came out in choppy little bursts as her attention was divided between what she was saying and the glorious feeling of Shepard’s mouth forging hot, distracting trails down her neck and chest. “You are obviously a prime candidate to meld with since you could pass those useful characteristics on to your offspring, to our daughters.”

Liara let out a little whimper and arched her hips in offering when Shepard bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark. She was fast losing her ability to think about anything other than having Shepard inside her.

“You know I love it when you talk science to me,” Shepard said, her teasing voice already having taken on that sexy husky quality that had Liara quivering with need. “But I’m gonna have to call bullshit on that. It might all be true, but that’s not why you want me. That’s not why you’re writhing under me. That’s not why you’re so wet I can already feel you soaking the front of my pants.”

Liara wished she could protest, put up some kind of defense, but she didn’t have it in her to lie. She was everything Shepard accused her of being, and while Shepard’s words embarassed her on some level, as they were meant to, Liara felt absolutely no shame for the fact that she wanted her bondmate so much.

“No,” Shepard said, still moving rhythmically on top of Liara, teasing her without giving her what she needed for release. “You don’t want just want good genes. You want what only I can offer you. You want to be claimed. Irrevocably. Indisputably. No one will question who you belong to when you’re walking around with your belly swollen with my daughters.”

“Yes,” Liara gasped, clutching at Shepard’s back and trying to pull her closer. Shepard always knew her deepest desires even when she herself couldn’t put them into words. “Please...”

Shepard pulled back just enough to free herself from her pants. Liara couldn’t see what she was doing with their clothes still in the way, but she felt the unmistakable heat of Shepard when her bondmate settled back down on her. The hard length of Shepard’s cock slid through the wetness between her legs, and she whimpered with need.

“Not until you beg me, pet,” Shepard said, her voice surprisingly controlled. Liara didn’t doubt that Shepard would make her wait for as long as necessary, and she didn’t have the patience for it tonight. “We both know how prettily you can beg. Tell me why I should give you my cock.”

Liara gave Shepard her most pleading gaze, but it didn't do any good. Though she could see the fire of lust in Shepard's eyes, she knew her bondmate wouldn't give in. Shepard was waiting, and she wouldn't indulge either of them until her demands were met.

Though her stomach fluttered with embarrassment and her face was on fire, Liara found the temptation too great to resist. Warmth radiated from Shepard's body and into hers, lighting up her skin. The smooth shaft of Shepard's cock teased at her folds, just nudging the sensitive ridge of her clit. Each shudder Shepard coaxed from her body brought another wave of wetness with it, and Liara knew there was no hiding her need anyway. Shepard already knew—had always known, right from the very first time they'd seen each other in the Sultana's throne room.

"Because, Shepard... I am yours. All of me is yours." Her voice shook, but the words came out—the only sensible sentences she could string together.

It was a start. Shepard smirked down at her, tongue peeking out to roll over her bottom lip. Liara's mouth watered for another kiss, but she held still, fisting the sheets and waiting for whatever Shepard chose to give her.

"So... this is mine?" Shepard gave her hips a slight push, enough to drag her length through Liara's soaked azure again.

"Yes," Liara panted. Answering direct questions was easier than speaking for herself.

"And all of this?" Shepard let one of her hands roam up along Liara's leg, hitching it around her waist for better leverage. It continued exploring, stroking Liara's side and moving higher to cup one of her full breasts.

"Yes."

"And that's why you want to bear my children. So  _ everybody _ knows it."

It was a statement and not a question, but Liara gasped out one final, "Yes!" nevertheless. Then, her quick breaths were lost in a mewling cry as the thick head of Shepard's cock shifted down to press past her entrance.

She was used to the stretch, but it still had her eyes rolling back in her head and set her entire body quivering. The brief, burning pressure followed by a wave of blissful relief as she was finally,  _ finally _ filled was almost enough to send Liara falling over the edge early.

It didn't help that Shepard barely gave her the chance to adjust. She started moving all at once, forcing Liara to rush to keep up with her pace. Still, it was the most natural thing in the world for Liara to move her hips with Shepard's, to fall into her lover's rhythm, to share in her lover's pleasure even as she took her own. Shepard's deep groans told her that she wasn't the only one riding high on the wave of desire, but Liara tried to hold back. She didn't want to come without her Mistress's permission.

"Don't you dare," Shepard said, reading her mind even without the meld. "If you're mine, that means I get to decide when to give you release."

Those words almost pushed Liara into the climax she had been forbidden from taking, but she clung to the last shreds of her restraint. Her inner walls fluttered around Shepard's cock, squeezing greedily at the full shaft as it pounded within her, but she pushed her peak back and refused to let it carry her. She  _ was _ Shepard's, and she would obey her bondmate's orders.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t encourage Shepard to give them what they both wanted, perhaps sooner than her bondmate had intended. Shepard drove her crazy, knew just how to touch her to elicit whatever response she wanted. But Liara had learned the same things about Shepard in their time together, and even though her lover could be amazingly controlled, Liara knew just how to test that command.

Liara let her fingernails dig into Shepard’s strong back, knowing the little pinpricks of pain would spur her bondmate to move faster, harder. She focused on tightening her inner muscles around Shepard’s throbbing cock, encouraging the orgasm she could feel pounding just beneath the surface. Shepard liked it when they came together, so aiding the Sultana’s peak would only hasten her own.

“Please, Shepard. I’m yours,” Liara cried, using her voice as well as her body to plead for what she needed. She was going to come soon, with or without her Mistress’s permission, no matter how hard she tried to obey.

Shepard pumped tirelessly between her legs, every powerful thrust driving her cock deep into Liara’s azure, but Liara could tell she was on edge. Her breaths were coming out in quick grunts of exertion, and the steady rhythm that Shepard had been building was interrupted by increasingly irregular beats where the Sultana lost control for a moment.

Finally, Shepard groaned out a ragged “Fuck!” as her hips went wild. “Come with me,” she demanded, giving Liara the permission she needed.

Liara was lost as the first jet of Shepard’s release filled her azure. She pulled Shepard as deep as she could and let the power of their shared climax wash over her. Shepard continued to pump stream after stream of come into her, and Liara gladly accepted it, her muscles rippling around Shepard’s cock to empty it completely.

While Shepard hadn’t given Liara express permission to form a meld, she didn’t deny her when Liara’s mind reached out for that special connection. Liara cried out as new waves of pleasure racked her body, sharing the physical bliss that Shepard was feeling. She clung to Shepard as she made it through those powerful surface feelings, the ones of love, contentment, and supreme gratification, and searched for the ones underneath.

Liara found what she needed to know quickly. The things they had talked about earlier were still there, and Shepard was open enough with her that she didn’t try to hide them. Shepard was still as conflicted as before about producing a child, and that was all Liara needed to know to stop herself from pushing any deeper, from taking that essence of Shepard that made her who she was and using it to start a new life. They had plenty of time yet, and Liara was more than happy just to share it with her beloved bondmate for now.

* * *

"Shepard?"

Shepard ignored the distant sound of her name, letting it wash through her ears without really processing it. She continued staring at the correspondences on her desk instead, watching the letters blend together. They didn't make much sense, but then again, nothing seemed to recently. The indistinct lines were only the barest of distractions from the thoughts swirling through her mind.

"Shepard, are you listening to me?"

This time, Shepard raised her head. She had a cramp in her neck that stretched all the way down to the middle of her back, but she pushed through the pain.

_ Too much desk work, not enough exercise, _ she thought. Perhaps a visit to the training grounds was in order.

"Shepard!"

At last, Shepard managed to pull her fuzzy thoughts together. Ashley Williams was standing in her doorway—a fact some part of Shepard's conscious mind had known, but she, for some reason, had managed to ignore for an eternity of ticking seconds.

"Sorry, Ash," she mumbled, giving her Captain of the Guard a sheepish smile. "I'm somewhere else today."

"I'll say," Ashley said. She stepped inside, shutting the door for privacy. "What's going on, huh? You look like you haven't slept in a week."

_ You're not wrong, _ Shepard neglected to say. Truthfully, even the peaceful sound of Liara's breathing and the comforting warmth of Liara's body hadn't been enough to relax her lately. Though she was still madly in love with her bondmate, things between them had been... strained lately. Or perhaps strained wasn't the right word, since the strain she felt was entirely within herself and had nothing to do with Liara at all.

"How about a workout, then?" Shepard said, shaking those thoughts off and standing up. She placed a hand on her lower back, stretching out her stiff muscles. "Something to wake me up. I could use it, if you don't mind."

Ashley wasn't convinced. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, a look Shepard was intimately familiar with. "You're trying to change the subject. That’s not gonna work, Commander."

Despite her worries, Shepard couldn't help but smile. Even as recently as a year or two ago, Ashley wouldn't have spoken to her so bluntly. She had far too much respect for the chain of command. But Sha'ira had softened her edges, as well as her rigid (and occasionally unnecessary) code of ethics. All in all, she was a much more enjoyable person to be around, in Shepard's opinion...

Except for right now.

"There is no subject," she protested, giving Ashley a frown. "I made a request and you said no. That's all there is to it."

Immediately, Ashley backtracked. "Understood, Sultana," she said, standing at attention once more. "I just thought..."

Shepard sighed, trying to get ahold of herself. Her own issues weren't an excuse for rudeness. "Sorry, Ash. I'm just tense."

"So I've noticed."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Unfortunately."

"It's Miranda," Shepard said, deciding to go with the short version. "She's been bothering me about the whole 'producing an heir' issue again recently."

"An issue about your issue," Ashley said, a surprisingly flat tone for a surprisingly bad joke. "Why don't you just tell her to stop? She has to obey you."

Shepard pressed her lips together. Although she very much valued Miranda's advice and expertise, she usually didn't have a problem telling her advisor where to stick any opinions she didn't want to hear. But this was different. Deep down, some part of her almost... agreed with Miranda. In a sense, at least.

"She's right, though," Shepard said. "I need to have a child eventually. Other leaders are already wondering why Liara isn't pregnant. It's certainly not for lack of intimacy."

Ashley's lips twitched ever so slightly, and Shepard could guess why—rumors of her sexual appetite had been abundant even before Liara had become her consort.

"And what about what you want?" Ashley said, having regained her composure. "Shouldn't that matter most?"

"It would... if I actually knew what I wanted."

Ashley was quiet for a moment as she obviously thought about her next words carefully. Shepard had a sneaking suspicion that Ashley already knew more about her inner demons than she did, but had no intention of sharing that information until Shepard had realized it herself.

“You’ve always been an excellent leader, Shepard. Even back when we were all just soldiers fighting for a scrap of land. You always knew what you had to do, and you would always achieve your goal, but what made you different was how you got there. Always on your own terms. This isn’t so very different, Shepard.”

Shepard shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe you’re right. Back then I felt like fodder for the war machine until I found a way to fight my way with my morals and values still intact. Now, I feel like a stud animal whose sole purpose is to breed to make others happy, more secure.”

“No matter what anyone else may think, any child you and Liara have would be more than just your heir. She would be your  _ daughter _ . And I know that you would cherish her, just as you do her mother. As for your objection about being put to stud, think about it for a moment. If you took all connotations of duty out of it, don’t you like the idea of making Liara conceive? We all know you enjoy fucking her. If you go her pregnant, everyone would know Liara was unquestionably yours even without stumbling upon you two in the act.”

Shepard had to admit that Ashley was right. The idea of breeding Liara, no duty involved, excited her to no end. It was the ultimate sign of ownership to plant her seed in Liara’s womb and watch it grow, changing Liara’s body in a way nothing else ever would. The more Shepard thought about it, the more she wanted it, the more aroused she became. It didn’t matter that Liara would really be conceiving through the meld—in fact, that only enhanced her desire. To be connected with the woman she loved in that way, to share all her desires and have them unequivocally accepted and returned, was a gift.

Just like any daughter of theirs would be a gift.

Ashley had been right about that, too. No matter the timing, she and Liara would be having a child because  _ they _ wanted to, as an expression of love for each other. The timing was just coincidence, with the added bonus that Miranda would stop bothering her. It was all so clear, and she wished she’d been able to see it before.

_ I suppose it took hearing someone else tell me to believe it. _

With a wave of gratitude, Shepard rose from her chair and circled her desk to give Ashley a big hug. Though they were close, they rarely gave each other such displays of affection, soldiers that they were. But Ashley welcomed the hug with a surprised laugh, patting her a little awkwardly on the back.

"Glad I could help, Commander," she said, muttering the old, affectionate nickname into Shepard's ear.

Shepard snorted. "Don't let Miranda hear you call me that. According to her, it's a demotion."

"Miranda's going to be very happy very soon. And, uh... Shepard..." Ashley pulled back, and Shepard noticed that her expression was a bit awkward. "You might wanna save  _ that _ for your wife." She glanced down between their bodies, and Shepard wasn't too surprised to notice a distinct swell at the front of her pants.

She chuckled as she pulled back. "Sorry, Williams."

Ashley's mild embarrassment dissolved into a smirk. "No problem, Sultana. Now, go make a little blue you. Last I heard, Liara was with some of her friends in the harem."

Shepard's eyebrows lifted. "Oh? Well, then, you'll have to excuse me." With one last clap on Ashley's shoulder, she left her study, walking briskly in the direction of her harem. Surely the other women would be excited to see her, but she had only one woman on her mind. Hopefully, Liara would be as excited about her change of heart as she was.

* * *

Liara studied the chess board carefully, brow furrowed and lower lip drawn thoughtfully between her teeth. Following several moments of thought, she finally moved her rook forward, although she didn't take her fingers off. She studied the board one more time, scanning for any mistakes, but at last, she removed her hand and sat back against her cushion.

"Your move, Samantha."

Samantha smiled. "You've almost got me, Liara. That's my bishop gone." She took her turn studying the board, considering her choices.

"Do you think today's the day?" Kelly asked excitedly. She and Solana were watching from the sidelines, and Kelly wore her usual wide grin from ear to ear. "Is Liara finally going to win?"

"Liara's won before," Solana pointed out.

"Because Samantha was kind," Liara said in a modest murmur. "I can only hold my own against her in kepesh-yakshi."

Samantha moved one of her pawns and the game resumed. Liara took Samantha's bishop, as predicted, only to have her rook taken in turn. But she had expected it, so she considered her next move even more carefully.

Kelly, however, continued to be a distraction. "So, is it true, Liara? Are you and the Sultana finally going to have a baby?"

Liara looked up in surprise, forgetting the game completely. The abrupt subject change had taken her aback. "Where did that question come from?"

"Leave her alone, Kelly," Solana said, jumping to Liara's defense once more. Liara gave her an appreciative look, one which the turian returned. "She's under a lot of pressure, and it's her decision to make with Shepard. All the gossip isn't helping."

"But you are going to have one, right?" Kelly asked, completely ignoring Solana's warning. "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't already. I mean, you and the Sultana are always..." She giggled, her meaning more than clear.

A flush bloomed from the points Liara's cheeks, one she did her best to ignore. "The situation is... complicated," she said, trying to search for an answer that would satisfy Kelly without revealing too much personal information. She wasn't even sure she had the language to describe the conflicted feelings she sensed in Shepard's mind during the meld. "I'm sure we will have children eventually, but now is not the best time."

"Why not?" Kelly asked, anything but dissuaded.

"Because," Solana said.

Liara stifled a giggle. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, it sounded exactly like the sort of response a parent would give an inquisitive child.

But Kelly was anything but childish, and she remained unsatisfied. "Wouldn't it be to the Sultana's benefit, though? The other nations are watching her closely, according to her advisers."

Liara was surprised and a little impressed despite herself. So was Samantha, if her expression was anything to judge by.

"Kelly. That's... quite insightful," she said, doing an admirable job of concealing her shock.

"Not really," Kelly said. "It's all anyone from the neighboring kingdoms has been talking about." She lowered her voice, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially. "Some of the other rulers are even taking bets."

Liara's stomach lurched. Bets? This was even worse than she had thought. Oh, how she wished she could ignore what everyone else thought like Aethyta, her father, did. Sadly, she had too much of her mother in her. She couldn't help being concerned—for Shepard's sake, if nothing else.

No sooner had she thought Shepard's name than the curtains concealing the leisure room ripped open with a loud snap. Standing there was Shepard, wearing a pair of flowing pants and her usual shirt, but they clung enough to show her coiled muscles, as well as a considerable bulge at the juncture of her legs.

Liara's stomach fluttered. Shepard looked like a woman with a purpose, and as her eyes scanned the room, Liara wondered what she was doing here. Normally, Sha'ira summoned the girls she and Shepard wanted to indulge with for the evening. What had caused Shepard to come here with such an obvious gleam in her eye and such a hungry aura?

That question was answered as soon as Shepard's gaze lit upon her. It stripped her out of her clothes and scorched across her skin before Liara could even move. The heat on her cheeks rushed to every other inch of her body, building rapidly between her legs. For a moment, she forgot to breathe. Shepard was here for her.

"Oh, not again," she heard Kelly complain, distantly. "Of all the rulers I could have served, I have to belong to the only one who's actually more interested in her wife..."

"Come on," Solana said, grabbing Kelly's arm. "Let's get out of here. I don’t think Shepard wants to be bothered today."

"But—"

"We'll handle her," Samantha murmured, taking Kelly's other elbow and leading her beyond another pair of curtains. "We'll finish our game later, Liara."

Liara wasn't so sure. That depended entirely on how rough Shepard decided to be when throwing her across the furniture.

By that time, Shepard had reached them—or, more accurately, her. The other girls in nearby corners had retreated, most to their own devices, and, Liara was sure, a few had ducked out of sight to watch. The voyeurism didn't particularly bother her, and she soon forgot entirely as Shepard reached down, grasping her hands and hauling her to her feet. Liara could feel the heat bleeding off her body even though they were no longer touching.

Shepard hesitated only the barest moment, enough time for Liara to give a short nod of consent. Then Shepard's arms flung around her and her bondmate's mouth began devouring hers in the hungriest of kisses.

Liara opened for Shepard immediately, inviting her bondmate’s possession with the same eagerness she always did. Their kisses were often filled with passion, but there was something about these that were different. Liara didn’t know what had driven Shepard to her in this mood, but she wanted more of it.

“I need you,” Shepard growled against Liara’s lips when she finally relinquished them for a breath of air. It was not a request, and Liara felt the pleasant tendrils of anticipation shiver through her as she registered the unquestionable dominance in her lover’s voice. Shepard obviously wasn’t looking for an answer, as she quickly took Liara’s mouth in another kiss, one just as consuming as the last.

“I’m yours,” Liara replied breathlessly the next time Shepard allowed it. Shepard might not have been asking for permission, but that small word of consent seemed to spur her bondmate on. The next thing Liara knew, Shepard had ripped her skirt away, the thin strings that held it around her waist no match for her lover’s desire.

That was all it took for Liara to be standing naked in front of her Mistress. Tops were something Liara had found almost completely useless when she was in Shepard’s harem, and even though she was now Shepard’s queen, Liara rarely wore one when they were at home in the palace. It was just easier to be accessible at all times, especially with how often Shepard sought her out.

Sometimes, Shepard would sit back and admire her for a few minutes, often citing the things she loved most about Liara’s body. Today, however, Shepard wasted no time in taking Liara to the ground and positioning her how she wanted on the lush pillows that littered the floor. Liara was happy to be posed however Shepard desired, knowing that her own pleasure would only intensify with Shepard’s.

As Shepard quickly settled on top of her, Liara was very aware of the fact that she was naked while Shepard remained fully dressed. She loved the power dynamic of being at Shepard’s mercy, particularly when she knew that her bondmate would bring her unimaginable pleasure.

The glide of Shepard’s shirt over Liara’s nipples made them pucker and harden, begging for more attention even as they overloaded on the sensations already shooting through them. And when Shepard rested between her thighs, Liara could feel the firm length of her lover’s cock press against her azure. As always, Liara wanted it inside her, stretching her so deliciously, filling her so perfectly, connecting her to her bondmate in such an amazingly intimate way.

She didn't have to wait long. Shepard reached between them to release her length from the confines of her pants, then, her hips snapped once, selfishly, before Liara felt the start of a stretch. She groaned softly as the broad head of Shepard's cock broached her entrance, but with just a few kisses and a little rough treatment, she was more than ready. Shepard's shaft slid home with just a single thrust, and Liara gasped to the ceiling, a wide, open-mouthed smile spreading across her face. She couldn't help it. Having Shepard sheathed within her simply felt so  _ right. _

With a growl, Shepard began thrusting, taking her with long, deep strokes. When even that didn't seem to satisfy her, she hitched Liara's legs up around her waist for an even better angle. Liara locked her knees around Shepard's powerful hips, letting her hands roam along the back of her lover's silky shirt. She wished she could feel Shepard's skin, but at least she could feel the powerful muscles rolling beneath the soft fabric—and it gave her something to hold onto.

"Fuck, Liara," Shepard panted against Liara's throat, breathing hot and quick. "You feel so good around me."

Liara was already too far gone to answer. The intensity with which Shepard had pounced on her and the ferocity with which Shepard was fucking her had stolen all her words. She could only whine and dig her heels more insistently into Shepard's lower back in a plea for more.

Luckily, Shepard was in a selfish mood. Her strokes sped up, and soon, Liara's eyes began to swim with happy tears. She blinked them away, hoping to get a better look at Shepard's face as it hovered above hers. The expression of pleasure, of hunger on her bondmate's face made her inner walls clench harder around Shepard's cock. Shepard looked as her as if she wanted to consume her, claim her utterly.

But something was still missing. Liara felt a strange hollowness in her chest even as her body relished the fullness with each pump of Shepard's hips. Their bodies were joined, but though they clung tight to each other, trying to share a skin, their hearts were still separated. Liara found her words again through sheer desperation. "Shepard... meld?"

The dark pupils of Shepard's eyes blew to swallow her green irises. "Yes."

That was all the permission Liara needed. On Shepard's next thrust, she reached deep, searching beyond flesh for the spiritual connection waiting just out of reach. Shepard welcomed her just as readily as she had welcomed Shepard moments ago, and Liara quivered with delight. There was nothing quite like this, the joining of two people into one, the feeling of love that wrapped around the both of them and pulled them closer.

However, this time, love wasn't the only emotion she felt. There was something else mixed in, not merely the fire of passion, but a desperate, clawing need. It was so intense that she couldn't recognize it for what it was at first, but Shepard soon gave her the answer.

_ 'Mine. You're mine. Want everyone to know... want you to carry my child...' _

Liara couldn't help but react with surprise. She had known some primal part of Shepard wanted to 'breed' her, just because she could—but those feelings were usually mixed with uncertainty. There was a 'someday, but not today' attached to the end of the sentence. This time, she felt no such hesitations. She felt Shepard's lust, but also her love, and not a single trace of the hesitation that she was used to.

_ 'Shepard...' _

Though she knew she couldn't go any further until they talked—outside of the meld—Liara decided to enjoy the feelings as long as Shepard was offering them. She opened herself as well, returning every bit of Shepard's desire and affection to show her how welcome the feelings were.

_ 'Oh, Shepard... nothing would make me happier. I want to have your daughters.' _

_ 'Our daughters.' _

Shepard's rhythm peaked again, pulling Liara back into the physical realm. She had been distracted by all of Shepard's thoughts, but now, she was lost in pure feeling, savoring the swift strokes of Shepard's cock slamming into her and the waves of possessiveness pulsing from Shepard's soul.

It wasn’t long before she felt Shepard harden even more, signaling just how close her bondmate was to coming, and Liara quivered with anticipation. Her muscles pulsed with need, trying to pull the pleasure from Shepard’s body that would only heighten her own ecstasy. Shepard growled at the involuntary action and pushed Liara’s legs higher, sinking even deeper into her welcoming azure as that crest of pleasure finally broke.

Liara cried out when she felt that first burst of come fill her, Shepard’s release immediately triggering her own. With her legs bent back and Shepard shooting as deep inside her as ever before, it was difficult for Liara to keep hold of her bondmate, but she grabbed onto any piece of her lover that she could, grounding herself in the moment lest she feel too much and fly apart.

Shepard filled her with seemingly endless jets of come, and Liara could do little more than whimper weakly in pleasure as each invoked a response from her clenching azure, trying to draw more of her lover’s release into her. It was one of the more intense orgasms Liara had experienced in a while, and that was an impressive statement when every time with Shepard was a feast in carnal pleasure.

Liara floated in a place where she wasn’t really aware of space or time, just the little shudders that continued to rack her body as she recovered. She was aware of the familiar, comforting weight of Shepard’s body on top of her, the feel of her thighs cradling her bondmate’s, and the occasional involuntary strokes that her lover continued to make. It was a wonderful place of warmth and happiness that Liara wished she didn’t have to leave, but Shepard didn’t have all day to dally.

“Sorry to pounce on you like that,” Shepard murmured as she shifted to support most of her weight herself instead of lying fully on top of Liara. She didn’t sound as though she were particularly sorry, but Liara knew Shepard was apologizing more for being so quick rather than her demands.

“Mmm,” Liara purred, her hands finally finding a way under Shepard’s shirt to contact all that warm, glorious skin she’d craved earlier. “You know you never have to apologize for that. I love that you want me, and you always make me feel so wonderful. But what got into you?”

“I just had a little talk with Ash and she knocked some sense into me,” Shepard said with a crooked grin. That carefree expression was almost enough to make Liara cry because it had been so long since she’d seen it, since Shepard had been unburdened enough by expectations to feel it. “There is nothing I want more in the world than to have children with you, Liara T’Soni. And my displeasure at my obligations aren’t going to hold me back anymore. Our daughters will be loved and cherished because they are precious to us, and we will never let them feel as though they were just a means to an end.”

Liara flung her arms around Shepard’s shoulders and buried her face in her bondmate’s neck, trying to stifle the tears that threatened to fall. This was everything Liara could have dreamed, and it could only have been made more perfect if she’d done what her instincts had demanded and taken from Shepard what she needed to conceive.

“I’m sorry I don’t have more time now,” Shepard said as she started to gently extract herself from Liara’s embrace. “Once I had my epiphany, I had to find you, but Miranda will be looking for me soon if she isn’t already.”

As though Miranda had just been waiting for her cue, the advisor pushed through the harem door with a disgruntled sigh. “Of course I’d find you here, Shepard. Playing with your toys instead of keeping to the schedule I work very hard to organize for you.”

Shepard ignored Miranda and kept eye contact with Liara as she made herself a little more presentable. “Tonight, little one,” Shepard said, as though making a promise. “Be waiting for me in my chambers when I’m done with my obligations for the day, and I promise you a night you won’t soon forget.” She leaned down to take Liara’s mouth in one last quick, searing kiss. Before she pulled back she whispered, “You’re mine, pet, and I’ll make sure that everyone will know it.”

* * *

Shepard spent the rest of the day in a haze. She did her best to shake it off, knowing the faster she worked, the sooner she would be able to see Liara—but it always crept in around the edges of her mind, insistent and seductive. Her heart was aflutter with the knowledge that in a few short hours, she and her bondmate, her consort, her queen, her love, would finally conceive.

Even though she had only made up her mind earlier that day, it felt to Shepard as though she had been waiting an eternity. She  _ wanted, _ oh how she wanted, and though the front of her pants strained with anticipation, it wasn't merely for sexual reasons. Her daydreams drifted beyond sex to a little girl with blue skin and green eyes, and Miranda caught her with a dopey grin on her face more than once.

"Really, Shepard, this is useless if you aren't going to pay attention," Miranda said half way through a conversation about the Empire of Earth. Though King Hackett was a friend and ally to Normandy, there had been a minor resurgence in the extreme humanist group, Cerberus—the same group Miranda had once been a part of before defecting.

"I know it's important," Shepard said, offering no defense. "I can't focus."

"Still?" Miranda sighed. "You've already had Liara once today, Shepard. Surely you can go a few hours without indulging."

Shepard narrowed her eyes. It was true that women were her weakness, especially Liara, but she was a good leader—she had created the Kingdom of Normandy from scratch and protected it with her own blood.

"I'll have you know that today is different," she said, playing her hand. "Liara and I have decided we're finally going to make the heir you keep pestering me for..."

Miranda's features dropped into a rare look of surprise—one that Shepard only had a few moments to savor before her adviser was yanking her up and out of her chair, practically shoving her toward the door. "Why didn't you say so? Go find her! Go, before you change your mind again."

Shepard knew she wouldn't have a change of heart, but as desperate as she was for Liara's company, she didn't feel like correcting Miranda. With a smirk, she shook off Miranda's grip and strode out of the room herself, plans racing through her head. She had told Liara to expect a night she wouldn't forget, and she wanted to make good on her promise.

* * *

An hour later, Shepard looked around the room with some satisfaction. It was always elegant, with gauze curtains and low lighting and a very, very large bed, but tonight, she had made a special effort. The room was filled with bunches of flowers from the garden. The low table, which she and Liara also made use of for more than food, was currently covered in platters of fruit. The bed was surrounded by candles, but it was the couch Shepard had paid special attention to. Long, with its own teardrop headboard and plenty of cushions, it was comfortable enough to sleep on all by itself.

Briefly, as Shepard considered the best way to position herself, she toyed with the idea of keeping her clothes on. She knew Liara loved the power imbalance of being asked to strip while her Sultana remained fully clothed, but tonight, Shepard wanted to meet her on equal ground, at least to start. She stripped out of her clothes and put them away for once instead of letting them pool on the floor.

After that, it was a waiting game. She kept herself occupied with thoughts of Liara, and how the two of them would build up to the ultimate expression of their love. Without realizing it, her hand wandered to her cock, not quite fisting it, but stroking the stiff shaft softly.

It was there that Liara found her a few minutes later, naked and splayed on the couch, waiting none too patiently.

The sight sucked Shepard's breath from her chest. Liara had removed everything but the see-through skirt she usually wore low on her hips, and Shepard could easily make out the treasures beneath. Without being asked, Liara unfastened the waistband, letting it flutter to the floor, and offered Shepard a shy smile that somewhat broke the spell, but made her heart swell in her chest.

"Come here, little one," Shepard said, smiling as well.

Liara approached, and the glint in her deep blue eyes was hungry. Again, without being ordered, she knelt at the foot of the couch, giving Shepard a look that could only be described as imploring.

Shepard sat up, caressing Liara's cheek and urging her to climb onto the couch as well. When she spoke, it was gazing up at Liara instead of down at her. "There will be plenty of time for kneeling soon. But first... just kiss me. Kiss me and tell me how much you want this."

"I want this, Shepard," Liara whispered. "More than anything." She took Shepard's lips in a soft kiss, and Shepard felt the other half of her heart slide into place.

The gentle meeting of mouths only lasted a few moments. The simmering heat in Shepard's belly wouldn't be denied, and she soon flipped Liara onto her back, pinning her slender wrists to the couch. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Liara T'Soni. And tonight, and  _ always _ , you are  _ mine. _ "

She kissed Liara again, hotter and deeper, relishing the little whimpers and sighs Liara made as their tongues met. The sounds Liara made had always been one of Shepard’s favorite parts of making love to her bondmate. They were so honest, so genuine, and it had quickly become her goal to pull as many of them from Liara’s lips as possible. She loved knowing that everything she did brought her little one pleasure.

It was those soft noises that were currently driving Shepard insane, along with the way Liara’s unfettered hands fluttered over her shoulders and back, as though trying to memorize every inch of her. When Liara had first come to her, she had been the most inexperienced lover Shepard had ever taken, and even after all this time, after all the things Shepard had taught her, there was still an innocence to the asari maiden’s touch that made Shepard absolutely wild.

Shepard was quickly losing control, especially as she felt Liara’s wetness paint her abdomen. She was the Sultana, not in the habit of denying herself anything, and right now she wanted the sweet taste of her pet on her tongue. She wanted to pull Liara’s clit between her lips and play with it until her lover was a quivering, whimpering mess beneath her, begging for the release only she could give.

The longer the fantasy played out in Shepard’s mind, the more frenzied she became until she abruptly pulled away from Liara with an impatient growl and pushed herself down her bondmate’s supine form. She knelt on the floor, a position she rarely took anymore, but one she would gladly give her lover, and parted Liara’s thighs. A smile curved over her lips when Liara eagerly complied.

“It’s been too long since I’ve tasted you, pet. And I plan to remedy the situation immediately.”

Shepard didn’t know if it was her words or the hunger even she could hear in her own voice that had Liara whimpering and moving her hips restlessly, but she liked her little one’s response. Against her nature, Shepard slowly skimmed her mouth over Liara’s lower abdomen, ignoring the prize that was waiting mere inches further south. She could only wait because it was more about denying Liara than about denying herself. An impatient Liara was a beautiful sight to behold, and Shepard still hoped to make her well-trained pet break the rules.

This time, all Shepard was able to draw out of Liara was one small appeal. Her name was a plea on Liara’s lips, and as much as she wished she had the willpower to hold out for more, one glance up Liara’s trembling body into those imploring blue eyes was enough to severely weaken Shepard’s resolve. It wasn’t just desire she saw there, but unwavering, immeasurable love, and Shepard was struck yet again with how perfect a time this was to conceive their first daughter.

Shepard moved her hands down from Liara’s hips and gently pulled the outer lips of her lover’s azure apart. A pleased purr rumbled in Shepard’s chest as she eyed her prize. “So beautiful, Liara. So wet, so open.” As she listed all of Liara’s attributes, Shepard skimmed her thumb over Liara’s lips, her clit, and finally the entrance to her azure, making the tight muscles clench in anticipation as they tried in vain to pull her inside.

She couldn't help but take pity. She swiped her tongue from Liara's pulsing opening all the way up to the swollen ridge of her clit, lingering there for only a moment before repeating the motion. As Liara mewled in eager approval, Shepard repeated the stroke again and again, settling into a rhythm. Her cock ached, still leaking from the tip, but she ignored it. She was determined to see her lover fall apart first.

She kept her pace steady, covering as much of Liara's sensitive flesh as she could with her tongue, but she never took the same path twice. Sometimes, she teased the rim of Liara's quivering entrance, darting just inside. Sometimes, she sucked Liara's clit deeper into her mouth, surrounding it with warmth. No matter what she chose to do, Liara continued making the most beautiful noises. From low moans to breathy sighs, she soon filled the room with the sounds of her pleasure.

Only when the lower half of her face was dripping and Liara's hips were shifting restlessly despite the hands holding them down did Shepard introduce her fingers. She let go of Liara's waist and brought a hand between her bondmate's legs, testing Liara's azure. It had already blossomed open for her, and Shepard sank inside effortlessly, first with one finger, then two. Even after all these years, Liara was still deliciously tight.

Shepard nuzzled and nipped her way up to Liara's clit, using only the barest edge of her teeth, and then drew it past her lips, lashing her tongue lightly. Liara arched, her thighs stiffening and quivering,  and even though Shepard had meant to draw out her lover's torment, a wave of love changed her mind. When she looked up, taking in the sight of Liara's flushed, squirming body, tinged purple around the edges of her nipples and at the hot points of her cheeks, Shepard couldn't help herself. As a matter of pride, she wanted to make her wife come.

She hooked her fingers forward, seeking out the special spot that always made Liara fall apart.

As soon as she hit it, Liara let out a strangled shout. "Shepard!" Despite the training Shepard had given her over the past several years, she came in an instant, releasing waves of heat around Shepard's fingers and over her chin.

Shepard pulled away from Liara's clit, kissing down to catch some of the flood in her mouth. Liara's inner walls continued rippling around her fingers, and she hooked them a little harder, earning herself even more fresh jets of wetness. Of all the women she had ever been with, she had to admit, no one tasted sweeter—even if Liara could nearly drown her some nights.

By the time Liara's cries had faded to soft little coos of contentment, Shepard finally pulled out. She slid her fingers between her lips, sucking them clean before rising from her knees. Liara was sprawled out on the couch, covered in a light, glittering sheen of sweat, and the lids of her deep blue eyes were already heavy.

"Don't get too comfortable, pet," Shepard growled, causing those same eyes to widen with desire. "You came without my permission. That means you need to be punished."

She lunged forward, flipping Liara onto her stomach and lifting the asari's hips. Shepard had to admit, with her breasts and face pressed into the couch and her ass raised invitingly into the air, revealing the pouting lips of her azure and even her other opening, her bondmate made an enticing picture. She traced her fingers lightly over Liara's upturned rear, enjoying the panting little moans her touch caused, dipping briefly back into Liara's pussy before teasing the edge of her ass.

"Maybe I should fuck you here instead," Shepard said, smearing Liara's wetness in circles. "Nice and deep..."

Liara made a noise that was half acquiescence, half dismay. It was a sound that needed no interpretation.

"But that isn't what you want, is it?" Shepard continued. She shifted her hips forward, making sure the tip of her cock rubbed the inner lips of Liara's clenching azure. "You want me to fuck your pussy, don't you? You want me to shoot deep inside you, to fill you up... to  _ breed _ you."

“Yes!” Liara shouted, her voice muffled by the cushions of the couch, but still very clear. “Please.”

Shepard smiled as Liara spread her thighs even more and pushed back towards her, offering herself in the sexiest way imaginable. She doubted that Liara even knew she was doing it, but then her little pet had always had impressively intuitive sexual responses. Liara’s body was made for sex, which was perfect since her bondmate’s desires rivaled her own, and everyone knew of her insatiable appetites

“You know better,” Shepard said as she caressed Liara’s upturned ass, giving it a little slap that made it flush with the rush of blood for a second before returning to its usual pristine blue. Some other time, when she wasn’t so excited, she would give Liara’s ass the attention it deserved. “Tell me what you want. Be descriptive.”

Unexpectedly, Liara lifted her head and looked back over her shoulder at Shepard, and Shepard found herself lost in the beautiful blue eyes of her bondmate, already swirling with black and ready to embrace eternity. “Please, Shepard. Fuck my azure, my pussy. It’s yours. I’m yours. I want you to fill me. With your cock, your come. Fill me.  _ Breed me _ .”

The softness that Shepard was feeling just moments before when their eyes connected was eclipsed hard by need. She still felt the all consuming love she always felt for her bondmate, but now it was going to be expressed through claiming instead of sharing. Luckily, Liara never seemed to mind when she got a little demanding and selfish. In fact, Liara often preferred it.

Shepard grated out a strained, “Fuck,” and lined herself up with Liara’s open and inviting entrance. Liara moaned when the head of Shepard’s cock settled into place and Shepard had to bite back a groan. She had just enough restraint left to hold back and say, “You are mine, pet. And after tonight, no one will ever be able to deny it.” Then Shepard slammed her hips forward, reveling in the ecstatic cry it tore from Liara’s lips as she buried herself in one hard thrust.

This was where she was meant to be. Shepard groaned as Liara’s muscles fluttered around her, pulling her deeper and trying to coax her into release. Liara wanted her come, and she would get it, but not until Shepard was ready.

Shepard was only still for a moment, enjoying the way Liara received her and giving her bondmate a little time to adjust before the real activities began. When Shepard couldn’t wait any longer, she drew her hips back slowly until just the head of her cock was in Liara’s tight azure before thrusting forward, burying herself deep enough to make Liara gasp. Her impatience wouldn’t allow her to keep up this slow, deliberate pace for long, but she loved the little whimpers and cries coming from Liara too much to bypass it altogether.

She wasn't disappointed. The noises Liara made were dizzying to hear, and the desperate little pushes of her hips as she strained backwards for more depth lit a fire within Shepard. Her bondmate wanted her, all of her, as hard and deep as possible. Liara was falling apart so quickly that she couldn't even find the words to ask for more any longer. Shepard found herself pumping faster despite herself, and it took a conscious effort to slow down and enjoy the way Liara's silky walls clasped her cock with each thrust.

She wanted to savor this.

* * *

Tears welled in Liara's eyes as Shepard fucked her into the couch. She didn't even try to blink them back, letting them run freely down her cheeks. Shepard was over her, inside her, driving into her like an animal—and it was all she could imagine wanting for the rest of her life. Just Shepard. Only Shepard. In moments like this, Shepard was her entire world.

But her world was about to grow. Liara could feel Shepard's soul calling out to hers, pleading for the meld, and the temptation to grab on and  _ take, _ as Shepard was taking her, was almost too strong to resist.

The thought of what would happen when she took loomed over, a towering wave about to crash down and send her spiraling. A daughter. They were going to make a daughter. A little girl with her coloring, but maybe with Shepard's eyes, and both their freckles. She would be Shepard's, and the thought of holding a piece of her lover within her was too much for Liara to bear.

"Shepard..."

It was hard even to say that one word, but she managed.

Shepard's hips jolted behind her, pushing forward even when she was already buried. "Ask me," she grunted, speeding up her pace to a blur that had Liara's entire body swaying with the force.

Liara's vision began to swim. Her hearing was a wash of noise that included her throbbing heartbeat. Still, by some miracle, she managed. "Meld... please..."

To her utter relief, Shepard accepted those two words as enough. "Do it," she growled, her breath coming fast and hot against the back of Liara's shoulder. She sank her teeth in, biting down hard enough to bruise, forcing Liara to arch and tremble beneath her.

She latched on to Shepard like a lifeline. Her lover's strength flowed into her through the cords of connection, flooding her with fire, with possessive energy, with love. Beneath the primal hunger consuming both of them, there was a bright core, the knowledge that the two of them were one, and would always be. It was toward that core that Liara reached, toward the strength and goodness and light that made Shepard, Shepard.

_ I love you,  _ she felt as Shepard grasped her hips and resumed thrusting. Liara had hardly realized she'd stopped—the meld had overwhelmed most physical sensations for a few seconds.

_ I love you, _ she thought back as she drew as much of Shepard into herself as she could. The more she took, the more her body burned, and the worse the ache within her became. She’d wanted this for so long, and now her most cherished dream was within reach.

It was a deeper meld than Liara had ever experienced before, but her instincts took over and helped her claim what she needed. Liara was filled with warmth and joy as she felt Shepard’s essence suffuse her body until it joined with her own. It was like holding a star within her, bright and full of life, and she held it close to keep it safe.

Liara didn’t know how long it took, but she was certain it was done when her consciousness rushed out of her body and she was once again aware of the physical world. The first thing Liara did was fall into an explosive climax. Nothing in her years of training with Shepard could possibly hold her back after the emotional ride she’d just been through.

She cried out Shepard’s name as her inner muscles squeezed down around her lover, whimpering as the contractions wracked her body in wave after wave of pleasure. Liara was only able to stay aware long enough to hear Shepard swear before undeniably following her into orgasm, Shepard’s release filling her azure to overflowing.

When Liara floated to the surface of consciousness once again, the first thing she felt was a sense of utter happiness. It took another second for her to register that she was collapsed on top of the couch with Shepard cradling her from behind and still buried inside of her. The soaked fabric beneath her that was quickly growing cold in the twilight of their passion couldn’t even dim Liara’s happiness.

“So,” Shepard spoke softly a few moments later, her hand splayed both possessively and protectively across Liara’s abdomen, “do you think it worked?” Her touch was gentle but sure, and Liara thought how very indicative it was of Shepard. There was no other person in all the lands that was a perfect a match for her as Shepard, Liara was more certain of that today than ever before.

Liara stretched lazily before curling back into the solid warmth that was Shepard’s body. “That’s right,” she said, her voice huskier than usual after all the screaming she’d just done, “it isn’t a sure thing with you humans, is it? Your species has to try multiple times.”

“Are you trying to malign my species?” Shepard asked, a smile in her voice that told Liara she wasn’t angered by the words.

“On the contrary.” Liara slowly turned until she was facing Shepard, losing her breath for a moment when she saw the love and affection shining clearly through her bondmate’s deep green eyes. “I’m saying that your species has it right. We should probably keep trying until you’re absolutely certain you did the job. Your reputation is at stake.”

“Mmhm,” Shepard murmured, the amused light dancing in her eyes saying she wasn’t fooled for one second about Liara’s transparent motives. “I suppose you’re right,” she said with a put-out sigh. “I guess we’re confined to my quarters for the next few months. The only real way to be sure is when you start showing. But until then, I’ll just have to fuck you every day to increase the odds.”

Liara drew Shepard’s head down for a kiss, gently biting her bottom lip when the Sultana made to pull away. “Think of your reputation, Shepard. Just once a day is completely unworthy of the virile Sultana Shepard.”

That did make Shepard laugh. “Don’t worry, pet, I’ll make certain you’re completely satisfied. I’ll fuck you so much, you’ll be begging me to stop.”

“Never, my love, never,” Liara whispered before her lips were taken in a demanding kiss that promised everything she had ever asked.


End file.
